


The Shadows Between Stars

by My_Trex_has_fleas



Series: Stars and Shadows [1]
Category: Poldark - All Media Types, Return to Treasure Island (TV 1996)
Genre: Alien Invasion, Aliens, All the commanders are Betas, Alpha!Ross, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alphas and Omegas are bi, Alphas are soldiers, Alternate Universe - Space, Betas are ace, Blood and Gore, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Omega!Jim, Omegas are Tech, Soldiers, Violence, actual mpreg, flip fucking, mentions of mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-05-25 14:18:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 40
Words: 187,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6198331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_Trex_has_fleas/pseuds/My_Trex_has_fleas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alternative Universe where Earth has become uninhabitable, the human race now lives in colonies and on starships and genetic engineering has produced a population of Alphas, Betas and Omegas. Human reproduction is sanctioned and life has changed a great deal and yet also not at all in some ways. In all of this, two people will meet and find out that things never quite work out how you expect them to. Especially when you're being pursued through derelict spaceships by bloodthirsty xenomorphs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Designation Alpha

**Author's Note:**

> Ha! New AU alert. This one has been rampaging around in my head for ages until two very special people screamed enough to make me write it. So here's a shout out to durinsprinces and farraige25. Thanks a lot :D
> 
> I do not own or pretend to have any rights in the characters from either Poldark or Return To Treasure Island. Just as well, because this is going to be a travesty.

_Designation Alpha:_

_The Alpha makes a superlative combat soldier. This is in part due to their hyper aggressive nature as well as their genetically enhanced physical capabilities. The Alpha’s immune system is strong and allows them to heal and recuperate from radiation sickness at a rate four times that of unenhanced humans. Their cybernetic implants allow for heightened sense reception which has improved response rates and reflex action. In addition to this, the Alpha demonstrates a remarkable single minded focus which will ensure that they conclude any mission given to them, regardless of risk._

_Alphas are best confined and kept physically busy when not on frontline deployment. They are prone to boredom and can become a disciplinary issue if not handled correctly. Adequate suppressant usage usually allows them to work alongside other designations, but occasional malfunctions are bound to happen and Section Commanders are advised to be alert to extremes of behaviour that might indicate suppressant failure in other designations._

_As indicated by Stature Five of the Central Military Code, Section 8 clearly states that all Alphas must be on suppressants for the duration of their combat duty. There is a danger of unapproved bonding should an Alpha be in a position to mate with an Omega, and all steps must be taken to ensure this does not take place. This is enforced for both male and female designates. The suppressants should reduce the sexual drive of designates to zero, but once again all care should be taken to check that they are working correctly._

_Extract from Commander’s Handbook: UESN._

The starship loomed out of the darkness like a monolith, all crags and peaks and dozens upon dozens of small lights that indicated the inhabitants were fond of working in the light. It dwarfed the small fleet of support ships around it, and the troopship that was on its approach.

Inside the red lights for landing were now on and Ross Vennor Poldark, Captain of Alpha Squad 379X-J7, was standing behind his two Omega pilots and watching as they came up to steer themselves in to the docking bay they had been given on approach. He watched as they came up to the starship, inwardly amazed at the sheer size of the craft. It was by far the largest in the fleet and his deployment along with that of his squad was an indication of their upward progression. It heralded good things in his future.

He was unusual among the soldiers that in worked with, both superiors and subordinates, in that he was a different designation to his parents. Alpha designates were engineered, just like all other infants, the embryos created and then incubated in surrogates, many of themselves ex-military designates, until they were ready to be born. Ross was the son of high ranking Beta parents, and his designation as an Alpha had been somewhat of both a surprise and a concern. All Alphas were immediately put into the military, but his parents influence had assured him of a place in the Officer’s Training Academy and secured him a commission. It had all been designed so that he would be able to take his place in a comfortable position at the High Council, perhaps as an attaché or an advisor on military matters.

Never in their wildest dreams had they expected to have a son who had taken to frontline combat as naturally as Ross had. It was to their ever increasing annoyance that Ross resolutely turned down every opportunity they engineered for him to retire from his position as squad leader and pursue a more retiring and considerably safer life. Not even his engagement to the daughter of one of the Council members had been enough to tempt him, and Elizabeth was widely considered to be one of the most beautiful Betas that his home planet of Nampara had produced. Still, Ross had ignored their pleas and taken the new posting in an attempt to remove himself from their manipulative influence. He hated that his parents’ status had bought him his standing in the UESN and so he pushed himself every day to prove that he was worthy of the rank.

The troopship prepared for docking and Ross listened to the engines whine as they entered through the bay doors and into the landing area. The area designated for the Aurora was on the left and she swung majestically through the zero gravity environment until she could be lined up. He leaned into the movements of the ship, and looked down the line at his.

‘Dragon, this is Troopship Aurora. Permission to land requested.’ the Omega pilot said, her soft voice perfectly modulated.

‘Troopship Aurora, you have clearance for landing. Please engage landing gear.’ The voice on the other side was equally calm to the point of serenity. The pilot turned to look at Ross, her clear blue eyes full of the strange intensity typical of all Omegas.

‘We are cleared, sir.’ she said. ‘You may alert your troops to prepare to disembark.’

‘Thank you, Flight Lieutenant.’ Ross replied and she gave him a slight smile. She had served as his troopship pilot for five cycles and he would miss her. Flight Lieutenant Demelza Carne was the epitome of what an Omega was requited to be. She was intelligent and soft spoken, but with a steely confidence that meant few people questioned her abilities. In his most private moments, Ross had considered what it would be like to be mated with her. His marriage to Elizabeth was purely for political reasons, and all he would have to do was provide the genetic material to create offspring. Betas did not mate in the same way Omegas and Alphas were able to and she would have no interest in him in a sexual way at all. In fact most marriages were conducted without the partners having any physical interaction to speak of. It would be no slight on Elizabeth for him to take an Omega mate as his concubine, once he’d earned the right to do so. And he had thought that Flight Lieutenant Carne might be quite partial to the idea herself if the way she sometimes smiled at him was any indication of her feelings. Of course fraternisation was forbidden to them, as it was to all military personnel, but Ross was confident that once he retired from his commission, he would be able to request permission to mate with her.

The comms link came to life.

‘Troopship Aurora, umbilical has been deployed. Please adjust to 42.75 degrees and commence docking.’

‘Copy that.’ Carne said and her heads up holographic display showed the rapid fire of her mental processes as she calculated the ship’s angle and guided it into the docking port and linked it up with the umbilical which provided the artificial gravity field and atmosphere for the troops to go aboard. ‘All clear, Dragon.’ There was a resounding metallic noise and a shudder ran through the ship as the umbilical connected and locked.

Ross turned and walked back into the ship from the cockpit, passing the exit and heading into the troop hold. He had ten Alphas under his command as a squad leader, all handpicked by him and superlative at their respective roles. They were all secured in their harnesses, waiting for the landing light to change to green which would allow the harness to unlock an the troops to move about. As the Captain, Ross had the freedom to unlock his own harness.

Carlisle looked at him expectantly. His sergeant was a tall blond Alpha, physically imposing and stronger than all the men in the squad, himself included. They had won a great deal of drinking money from betting on her to win at arm wrestling, a popular Alpha past-time when in barracks.

‘All set, Sergeant.’ he said and Carlisle nodded.

‘Fall out!’ she bellowed as the light went to green and the rest of the Alphas unlocked their harnesses, most by thumping themselves in the chest.

‘Neanderthals.’ Ross said shaking his head, the archaic insult making Carlisle smile. He watched as his squad assembled themselves to disembark and then ran a critical eye over them. Like himself, they were all wearing their standard synth-leather dress uniforms, black and marked with the red alpha, troop number and rank designations on their right shoulder in imitation of their troop tattoos under their uniforms. Their gear and weapons would be taken off the ship and transferred to their new barracks. Ross moved among them, checking that were turned out to his satisfaction. Then he returned to Carlisle and gave her the nod to move them off the troopship.

‘Company disembark!’ she ordered and they turned to face forward, every movement sharp and perfectly coordinated, then filed out of the troop hold and through the ship’s hatch, which was now open to the umbilical. Ross waited for them to go and then watched as Carlisle followed them. He was about to follow, when he saw Carne coming out of the cockpit and into the troop hold.

‘Captain Poldark.’ she said and he could see she was almost buzzing with pent up emotion. Omegas were not given to extremes of emotion and so found it hard to hide when they were so afflicted. ‘Could I have a word.’ Her cheeks were delightfully flushed with her own boldness.

‘Of course.’ He replied and waited for her to speak. Carne took a breath and then smiled.

‘I would just like to say that it has been a pleasure to serve with you sir.’ she said. ‘I look forward to our path crossing again.’

‘As do I, Flight Lieutenant.’ he said and she flushed even pinker. He was reminded that she was only just past her twenty-third cycle and so still finding her way. ‘Perhaps when you are in the neighbourhood next time, I might be allowed to escort you for a recreational activity.’ The effect this last remark had was remarkable. All Carne’s carefully managed calm seemed to evaporate and her blue eyes sparkled.

‘I would like that very much, sir.’ she replied and Ross returned her smile.

‘In that case, I will look forward to your next arrival.’ he said. Carne nodded and then straightened up and delivered a perfect salute. Ross returned it and walked past her to the exit and out into the umbilical. The sleek black sides and dimmed lighting always out him in mind of emerging from under the ground into the open air, and the brightness of the troop corridors beckoned him from beyond. He did stop once to look back, but by then the troopship door was closed.

Ross turned back and left the umbilical. As he stepped onto the Dragon, his eyes were assaulted by the stark lighting of the ship. The bulkheads were all white permplastic and the floor beneath his feet was a series of metal grilles, all designed to facilitate air flow and heating around the ship. Deep space was a freezing airless desert and the ships were designed to be as comfortable as possible.

He saw that Carlisle had his squad assembled and standing to attention. At their head was a Beta officer, her green designation flash indicating that she was a First Lieutenant. He approached and she turned and saluted him. Ross returned the salute and she held out a data tablet for his perusal.

‘First Lieutenant Vickers, sir.’ she said, her voice echoing slightly in the corridor. ‘I am your designated liaison, Captain Poldark.’

‘Excellent.’ he replied, scanning the data tablet for his orders. ‘You’ll take us to our barracks first?’

‘Yes, sir.’ She replied and accepted it back from him. ‘If you’ll follow me. The Dragon is a large ship and it’s easy to get lost. There are numerous data stations, but it’s much easier to memorise the layout of your particular section if you have someone who can guide you the correct way.’

‘Thank you, Lieutenant.’ Ross said. ‘After you.’

She led him and his squad out of the embarkation corridor and to a large troop elevator. They ascended several levels and then the doors opened on a wide corridor, lined with further doors.

‘This is Barracks Corridor 72A.’ she said, leading them along. ‘You have been assigned Barracks Number Twenty-Five.’ They walked for a few minutes until Vickers stopped outside a door and opened it using her security tag. The door locking mechanism flashed green and the doors slid open to reveal the barracks.

‘Fall in!’ Carlisle gave the order and Ross’ squad filed in past him.

‘Your gear will be sent up in the next thirty minutes.’ Vickers said, handing Ross the security tag. ‘Please ensure that your squad is settled in by 1830. Mess is at 1900.’

‘And our commanding officer?’ Ross asked.

‘Colonel Weir, sir. But you will report directly to Major Barrymore.’ Vickers replied. ‘He will be requesting a meeting with you once you are settled in.’ With that she saluted and took her leave. Ross watched he go and then stepped inside their new home, the lights coming on in each part as the troops moved about exploring.

It was divided into three sections – living and dining area, ablutions and sleeping area. The living area looked comfortable as far as he could tell. There were data ports and a large interactive entertainment system, as well as a long table for them to eat at. All squads were like small contained family units and did pretty much everything together. The ablutions had showers, heads and lockers for the squad to keep any personal toiletries. The layout was standard for all troops with the communal shower big enough to play a game of holo-hockey in. It was far more luxurious than their previous accommodations had been. The final section contained the sleeping units, stacked three high and each being built into the bulkhead. Each compartment was fitted with its own data port and storage cubicles, although troops had precious little personal belongings to begin with. Ross was counting the compartments as his squad bickered about who would sleep where and noticed they were one short. That was when Carlisle gave him a smile and pointed out a door at the end of the room.

Ross went to it and discovered to his delight that he had his own quarters. It was often considered to be a waste of space and so he more often than not bunked with his squad. But here he had his own room and it even had a porthole looking out into the blackness of the space that surrounded them. He had a desk and data station, an actual bed instead of a compartment and two lockers, giving him more space than he’d been used to having for a decade. But then the Dragon was a state of the art ship.

‘It’s nice, isn’t it sir?’ Carlisle said and he turned and smiled at her.

‘That it is, Carlisle.’ he replied. She smiled and moved away to go break up an argument over compartments that was threatening to turn heated and Ross stepped inside his new room. The door slid closed behind him and he was left in blessed solitude. Inside he couldn’t even hear his squad arguing like small children. He heaved a happy sigh and went over to the bed. It was big enough for two or possibly even three people. Ross tested it with his hand and found the texture very pleasing.

He sat down and then lay back, staring up at the ceiling and feeling very pleased with the way things were turning out.


	2. Designation Omega

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flight Lieutenant Jim Hawkins has a knack for getting into trouble.

_Designation Omega:_

_The Omega is used predominantly in support roles for UESN. Their ability to learn and retain knowledge is second to none and they excel in roles that require the heightened intelligence that they have been engineered to deliver. This powerful intellect means that Omegas are far easier to manage than the Alpha designation due to their superior powers of reason, however, their co-operative nature should not be mistaken for docility. It is well known that Omegas can display extreme stubbornness and arrogance when they feel their expertise is being questioned and so require careful and diplomatic handling. While not as physically strong as the Alpha, the Omega is still a formidable soldier whose ability to manufacture or adapt equipment to their needs is superlative._

_Most Omegas will work happily alongside other designates, but they must be constantly stimulated in order to be at their most productive. Intellectual activities such as hologames, reading material and the opportunity to problem solve must be provided in order to create a positive and benefical living environment._

_As indicated by Stature Five of the Central Military Code, Section 8 clearly states that all Omegas must be on suppressants for the duration of their support operations. There is a danger of unapproved bonding should an Omega be in a position to mate with an Alpha, and all steps must be taken to ensure this does not take place. This is enforced for both male and female designates. The suppressants should reduce the sexual drive of designates to zero, but once again all care should be taken to check that they are working correctly._

_[A final note: Omegas are extremely adept at by-passing UESN Systems. Take care to ensure that security controls cannot be breached.]_

_Extract from Commander’s Handbook: UESN._

Jim waited patiently in line with the other Omegas from his unit as Dr Michaels went from individual to individual, her handheld medi-scanner beeping as various readings appeared on the screen. When she got to him, Jim held his breath and waited. To his annoyance the scanner made a rather angry sound and the Beta’s eyebrows nearly disappeared into her hairline.

‘Again, Hawkins?’ she asked and he huffed.

‘Not my fault.’ he said. ‘I think I’m just immune.’

‘You’re a bloody pain in the arse is what you are.’ she responded, turning to gesture to a nurse who was standing by. ‘His temperature’s three degrees over what it should be.’ She handed the scanner to her nurse and then reached around Jim’s neck to gently feel at the back of his neck. Jim endured the examination with a resigned sigh, not missing how Preston and Campbell were grinning at him. Michaels seemed satisfied that gland at the back of his neck wasn’t any bigger than it should be and stepped away from him.

‘So am I dying?’ he quipped and the Beta smiled.

‘Thankfully no, but the amount of grey hair you’ve given me should be grounds for removal.’ she replied. ‘But then considering how good you are at disobeying orders, I shouldn’t be surprised your body is as well.’ She took the inoculation pen being held out to the nurse and Jim tilted his head slightly so she could inject him. It took only a second, but the suppressant drugs worked quickly and the next scan showed his core temperature starting to drop. ‘There we are. That looks much better.’ The Beta’s grey eyes twinkled as she looked at him. ‘Why do you try me so?’

‘I can’t help it I run hot.’ Jim said. Michaels gave him a look that said she didn’t believe him in the slightest and moved on to Preston.

The term heat had been discovered to be just that. Omegas ran several degrees warmer than Alphas and Betas, but if their core temperature when too high then it would stimulate their bodies to go into heat. The Omega suppressant was a simple one that kept all Omegas’ body temperatures at a stable level which meant they never went into heat. Unfortunately for Jim, his body never wanted to play along and he had been subject to temperature alarms since he’d become an adult.

Once the medical check was complete they were dismissed and allowed to return to their quarters. Flight Lieutenants were assigned to individual ships and so were only on duty when their ship was. Some were used for combat ships, others for troop ships and others for cargo. And while all Omegas weren’t necessarily pilots, all pilots were Omegas, their ability to process information quickly and the intelligence needed to pilot the complex vessels far outstripping that of the Betas and Alphas, who Jim secretly viewed as rather thick.

He walked along with Campbell and Preston, the two Omegas he shared an accommodation unit with. Omegas were better in small groups and he had grown up with the two of them and loved them both like siblings. Preston was an Engineering technician who usually worked deep in the bowels of the Dragon while Campbell worked in the command centre in the Communications Unit. They were always stationed aboard the Dragon, something that Jim did not envy. He loved to escape whenever he could, his own role as a combat pilot taking him to places that few Omegas got to see. And as much as Michaels liked to complain about his body, the fact that he ran hot had kept him nice and toasty on many deep space missions and even saved his once when his temperature control system had quit and he’d had to fix it mid flight.

Unfortunately, his erratic hormones also made him stroppy and irritable at the best of times, and he was currently grounded while his fate was being decided. In truth it was only his brilliance as a pilot that had kept him in the UESN as long as it had. He was well known to be insubordinate which was why he’d been bumped to troopship duty for a month in the first place, but his grounding had come when the Captain of the squad he was transferring had been what Jim had considered patronising in the extreme. The next mission had seen Jim putting them through an atmospheric entry so rough he’d made every single Alpha aboard projectile vomit to the point that they had not been able to even walk when they landed. That had included the patronising captain who had been livid at the humiliation of having to crawl out of the troopship on his hands and knees covered in the collective contents of his squad’s stomachs including his own. Jim had been yelled at for three hours non-stop by his own CO. It still hadn’t been enough to wipe the dimpled smile off his face and she’d eventually grounded him in disgust. In Jim’s opinion it had been worth it.

They got to the corridor that held their accommodation until and walked the short distance to their door. Preston used her security tag and they entered the small unit they called home. Because Omegas were more sensitive to their environments, they had more space and each of them had their own sleeping area. The bathroom was communal, but unlike Alphas who would happily consume whatever nutrition was put in front of them, Omegas liked to cook and so they also had a small kitchen and food storage unit.

‘You’re going to get bounced one day.’ Preston said, flinging herself onto the seating bench. ‘Mark my words.’

‘They’ll never bounce him.’ Campbell said with a grin. ‘If anything they’ll just retire him and mate him off to some strapping Alpha so he can produce little pilot babies. There’s no way they would miss out on his genetics.’

‘Can you two please stop talking about me like I’m not even fucking here?’ Jim said. He went to the refrigeration unit and took out a bottle of water. ‘And trust me, the last thing I want to be is mated and pregnant. That would be the worst thing that could happen to me.’

‘It’s inevitable though.’ Campbell was still grinning, his freckled face the picture of amusement at Jim’s expense. ‘Not even chemical suppressants can control your body. Imagine what you’d be like when you met a compatible Alpha and you were off them. You’d be gagging for it.’ Jim came over and slumped down next to himr, then kicked his foot.

‘Fuck off.’ he said amiably. ‘I have yet to meet an Alpha that I would even think about looking at twice. They’re all so fucking dense.’

‘Maybe.’ Preston said. She had stripped off her work jacket and was now in her regulation black tank, the Omega tattoo on her arm stark black against her pale skin. ‘But they’re not all bad. The command unit that guards us on shipside missions is actually very nice. There’s one called Halford who’s as pretty as the day is long.’

‘You have to have actual sun for it to be a day.’ Jim grumbled. The suppressants were kicking in strongly now and they was making him tired and crabby like they always did. He heaved himself up off the bench. ‘I’m going to go sleep this shit off.’

‘Sweet dreams.’ Preston and Campbell chorused at him.

Jim opened his door and went inside the single unit that served as his sleeping area. It was only as long as the bed, although it was wide enough to accommodate a double sleeping platform. Jim appreciated this because he frequently overheated when asleep and could easily move to the cooler side when he needed to. At the end was his storage locker and the whole other wall was taken up by a floor to ceiling porthole. When he had the light off, he could see the stars in the distance or track the comings and goings of other ships. He hadn’t even had to fight for it either, both Campbell and Preston displaying the Omega preference for enclosed spaces, something engineered for them to be more comfortable in their inevitable role as technicians or mechanics which would require them to squeeze into enclosed spaces. It was supposed to be part of their natural nesting tendency, but Jim found that he didn’t have it nearly as strongly as the others did.

He stripped off his jacket, hanging it in his locker, and then at down to take off his boots. He chucked them in the corner and threw himself on the bed a little more dramatically than was probably called for. He considered reading a book but then the fatigue washed over him so Jim simply dimmed the lights and turned onto his side to gaze out the porthole until his eyes closed of their own accord.

He was still in a deep sleep when the single alarm went off, signalling that he was being called. Jim illuminated the room and sat up, rubbing his eyes. His mouth was dry and he reached for the water he’d put in the shelving cubicle above his head and drank before standing up and going to the data port next to the door. The screen flashed up a summons from his CO, informing him that he had twenty minutes to present himself for debriefing.

Jim sighed and retrieved his boots and jacket, dressing quickly and heading out. The rest of the accommodation unit was in darkness, which meant that both Campbell and Preston had gone back on duty. He left the unit, passing a few other Omegas in the corridor and headed for the elevator which would take him to the main deck that led to the Omega officers’ workstations. His CO had her office there and it was also where the pilots’ common rooms were.

Jim stepped onto the main corridor and found it buzzing with activity as usual. He walked down, making his way to Sellar’s office and stopped outside. He waved his hand at the sensor which would flash up on her data panel and inform her that he had arrived. Trepidation bubbled in his stomach. Jim knew he’d not been on his best behaviour recently and hated disappointing Sellar. She was a fair and extremely competent commander and he knew that she was more than likely the reason he hadn’t been bounced. She kept him waiting though, and he smiled a little at that. One things Omegas hated was tardiness and disruption to their schedules and she used it as a very subtle way to enforce her authority. Eventually though, the door slid open and Jim went inside to confront whatever fate awaited him.

Commander Collette Sellar was a short woman, but her air of authority was absolute. Jim had seen her square off against Alphas twice her size and come out smiling, so he knew not to underestimate her. At over forty cycles she still looked remarkably young, her toned physique and thick red hair making her attractive to any number of suitors. She looked at Jim, her hazel eyes direct and serious.

‘Sit.’ she ordered and Jim did so promptly. It wouldn’t do to irritate her any further. Sellar looked at him, then punched in a series of commands on her data panel. ‘You had a temperature warning this morning.’

‘I did.’ Jim replied. ‘But Dr Michaels gave me another shot and it’s come down.’

‘I sometimes wonder if I shouldn’t just jettison your ass into the breeding programme and be done with you.’ she said. The words were threatening, but the tone was amused. ‘Council knows, it would make my life so much easier.’

‘It probably would.’ Jim replied. ‘But then you’d lose the best pilot the UESN has.’ He knew just how far he could push his CO and she didn’t disappoint him this time either. The corners of her mouth flickered in a not-quite smile.

‘You’re a pain in my ass, Jim.’ she said, shaking her head. ‘A stroppy, undisciplined pain that is going to get himself bounced if he keeps going the way he is, and no amount of sweet talking from me is going to save you.’ She sighed and leaned back in her seat. ‘Thankfully, the powers that be have listened to me and given you another assignment.’

‘Please tell me it’s not flying machine parts.’ Jim said and the smile blossomed. There was a distinctly evil cast to it.

‘Oh no.’ Sellar said. ‘You’re back on combat duty.’ She held up a hand as he started to get excited. ‘But, it’s for frontline infantry.’

‘Infantry!’ Jim’s delight turned to outrage in the blink of an eye. ‘Hauling Alphas? That’s troopship work.’

‘Not exactly.’ Sellar said. ‘These will be combat transportations. Live fire deployments.’ The mollified Jim somewhat. ‘And count yourself lucky. This is going to be your final chance.’ That struck home and Jim leaned back in his chair and sighed.

‘Fine.’ he said. ‘I concede. So whose sorry asses am I going to be flying around?’

‘Alpha Squad 379X-J7.’ Sellar replied. Jim frowned.

‘I don’t know them.’ he said. Sellar checked her data panel.

‘They arrived today.’ she said. ‘They’ve been on-planet for a few cycles. This is their first shipside deployment.’

‘Great.’ Jim huffed. ‘Rookies.’

‘Hardly.’ Sellar corrected. ‘Their captain is extremely experienced and decorated if his record is anything to go by. He’s also young, which means he’s career.’ She raised an eyebrow. ‘In fact he’s the same age as you.’ She gave Jim a half smile. ‘Who knows, we may have actually found an Alpha you’ll get along with.’

‘I seriously doubt that.’ Jim muttered. ‘What’s his name?’

‘Ross Poldark.’ Sellar said. ‘He’s off Nampara.’

‘That explains the record.’ Jim said. ‘He’s probably some rich Councilman’s kid.’

‘Don’t be so judgemental.’ Sellar said. She gave him a stern look. ‘You are to report to him tomorrow at the start of second watch and introduce yourself. Training drops begin immediately.’

‘Aye-aye, sir.’ Jim said, sarcasm lacing his words. Sellar gave him a look and his face became conciliatory. ‘I will do my best to welcome the captain and his squad.’

‘Excellent.’ Sellar said. ‘You’re dismissed.’ She went back to her data panel as Jim got up and went to the door. As it slid open she spoke again. ‘And Hawkins…’ Jim turned.

‘Sir?’ he asked and Sellar grinned.

‘Don’t fuck it up.’ she said and then closed the door on him. Jim stood and looked at the closed door and then huffed in annoyance.

‘Fucking Alphas.’ he muttered and walked off in the direction of the hangar.


	3. The Worst Possible Impression

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim is terrible and Ross is appalled.

_Alpha Squad 379X-J7_

_Squad Leader - Captain Ross Vennor Poldark_  
_Designation: Alpha_  
_Date of Birth: 15 May 2257_  
_Age: 24 Standard Terran Cycles_

_Squad Members:_  
_Second-In-Command – Sergeant Callista Carlisle_  
_Medical Officer 1st Class – Corporal Dwight Enys_  
_Logistics Officer 2nd Class – Corporal Ahmed Albarani_  
_Demolitions Officer 1st Class – Corporal Kerry Arbuckle_  
_Weapons Officer 3rd Class – PFC Joachim Da Silver_  
_Communications Officer 2nd Class – PFC Emily Stephens_  
_Infantry Officer 1st Class – PFC Guillermo Torres_  
_Infantry Soldier 2nd Class – Private Ramona Lewis_  
_Infantry Solider 2nd Class – Private Koji Hakashima_

Ross sat on the floor of his new quarters, one boot in his lap. He lit the tin of black standard issue polish with the lighter he kept for that purpose and watched the polish melt into a sticky puddle. He extinguished the flame with the lid of the tin and reached for the polishing cloth (an old pair of standard issue black bio-cotton briefs which had just the right absorption level for the job) and got to work.

They had droids for this now, machines engineered to look like humans that would do the most menial and mundane of tasks for him. As an officer he had the right to requisition one, but Ross never had. He found thetime honoured ritual of polishing his boots soothing, letting it free his mind to think of other things. He dipped the cloth into the soft polish and started to apply it to the toe of his boot, working it in in small circular motions. While he did that, his mind started running through the training protocols for the following day.

He was used to ground troop delivery. The air drop system his squad would now be using was unfamiliar to him and Ross wanted to be prepared. He finished the section he was working on and picked up the second cloth. He spat on the surface and then started to buff the polish away, leaving a shine he could see his face in.

He sat in perfect tranquillity as he worked, humming softly under his breath. He’d done half the boot when the entrance alarm for his quarters sounded.

‘Answer.’ Ross said and the system recognised his vocal pattern and connected the com-link. It was Carlisle.

‘Sir there are two officers here to see you.’ she said and Ross frowned. He wasn’t expecting any visitors.

‘Who are they?’ he asked.

‘They say they are from Barracks Twenty-Two and twenty-Four sir. They have a proposition for you.’ she replied. Ross huffed and put the book aside. He got to his feet and then exited his quarters. Carlisle was standing at the data port. She raised one blond eyebrow at him, a ghost of a smile on her face. Ross gave her a quizzical look and walked through the sleeping area to the living area.

His squad were in various poses of rest and he gave them a look that prompted a buzz of activity even before Carlisle called them to attention. They formed a line, their head high and bodies upright as he walked past them to the entrance to the barracks. He got to the data port and saw two men standing at the door. He opened the door for them and they stepped in. They were both dressed in Alpha squad gear, the shorter of the two was black and built like a refrigeration unit and the other was more rangy with prematurely greying hair.

‘Captain Poldark?’ The shorter said and he nodded. ‘I’m Captain Carter and this is captain Holmewood.’ He had a bright charming smile. ‘We’re your next door neighbours, more or less.’ Ross nodded at them.

‘Gentlemen.’ he said. ‘To what do I owe the pleasure?’ He watched them as they exchanged grins. There was no room for a class system in the UESN, but he could see they were tickled by the cut glass tones of his Namparian inflection. Carter gave Holmewood a nudge in the ribs.

‘Looks like you’re not the only posh bloke on the corridor anymore, Rupe.’ he said, his grin widening. ‘You’re going to have some competition with the Omegas.’ Ross looked at them both, confused.

‘I’m sorry.’ He said. ‘I thought fraternisation was…’

‘Strictly forbidden.’ Holmewood finished for him, grinning. ‘Of course it is.’ He gave Carter a sidelong glance. ‘Which planet are you off, Poldark?’

‘Nampara.’ Ross replied. ‘You?’

‘Collium IV.’ Holmewood replied. ‘I was supposed to be a Beta designation.’

‘As was I.’ Ross said.

‘You’’ll have to forgive Carter. He’s ship-born. They have slightly different rules here.’ Holmewood gave him a wink.

‘And what exactly are those?’ Ross asked, now honestly intrigued. He’d heard about the free and easy way of shipside units.

‘Why don’t you come out with us to night and find out.’ Carter was grinning broadly. ‘It’s our section’s turn for recreation. There’s a place we’d like to drag you and your unit to if you’re of a mind.’

Ross turned to look at the gathered men and women behind him. They were all desperately trying not to look like they were as excited as a bunch of children being confronted with the possibility of unlimited sweets. Even Carlisle had an expression of hopeful expectation. They hadn’t been on a recreational shift for over three months. On planet assignments were notoriously strict. He turned back to the two captains.

‘Thank you.’ he said. ‘That sounds very amenable.’

‘Brilliant.’ Carter said. ‘Dress for recreation is Number Three off-duty fatigues. We’ll meet at the muster point at 2100.’

‘Sounds good.’ Ross opened the barracks door and they exited with two cheery waves. Ross closed it behind him and turned. He waited a few moments, eking the tension out. ‘At ease.’

‘Oh thank fuck.’ That was his medical officer, Enys. ‘Recreation. Blessed be the pagan gods of yesteryear. Honestly sir, if we weren’t going to be able to get a drink we were all seriously thinking about mutineering.’ Enys said, his pink and white complexion making him look like an angel. Ross laughed.

‘All right, You heard them. Number Three off duty fatigues, and I want those boots to fucking shine.’

‘Aye Sir!’ they responded as one. Ross grinned and went to go change, listening to their excited chatter fill the living area behind him. It would be good to let them out and blow off some steam. Alpha gatherings were rowdy things with tests of strength and combat skills, alcohol that could strip deep-space scale from the hull of a cargo freighter and more often than not, gambling. That was of course one of Ross’ favourite past times and he felt a surge of excitement at the prospect of a night of gaming. It had been a while since he’d had the opportunity to empty some pockets.

He went into his room, taking out his pressed Number Three fatigues from his locker. They were deep space camouflage, a mottled pattern of grey and black, worn with a black bio-cotton vest as standard and the matching jacket over. Ross decided a shower would be in order first. He stripped quickly, grabbing the black towel from the hook in the locker and walking back out. He found his squad mostly in the same stage of undress and heading to the ablutions. There was precious little privacy in Alpha squads, and the complete lack of sexual attraction to be found between Alphas made all genitalia simply functional in their eyes. Ross went into the communal shower, hanging up his towel and taking a space between Stephens and Da Silva. The showers were equipped with dispensers for the ubiquitous cleanser that was used as body wash and shampoo. It had a neutral smell, almost metallic. It was considered the best to counteract the strong earthy scent of Alphas, which could unsettle other designations if it became too strong.

Ross washed quickly and efficiently, then rinsed the cleanser off his body and out of his hair. Next to him Stephens was laughing as Arbuckle spoke to her in their native Karrlackian. Unlike the rest of the squad they were mixed species. The natives of Karrlack were humanoid enough to interbreed with humans and they both had the oddly green-tinted skin and thick black hair of their Karrlackian parents. Their engineered human biology had made them Alphas, but it was rare for mixed species soldiers to be given anything other and a low rank. There was still discrimination to be battled, and they had both achieved their rank largely thanks to their extreme competence in their respective roles as Communications and Demolitions offciers. He let his gaze do a quick sweep of the rest of his squad.

Carlisle of course stood out like a tall beacon of pale skin and light blond hair. Her stature was impressive, even for an Alpha. She would no doubt have her pick of Omegas once she had completed her required commission. Next to her was Enys, dwarfed by her frame but still well built. He and Lewis were the only other light complexioned Alphas, although Lewis stood out with her brilliant red hair. The rest of the squad were darker toned and black haired, although their ethnicities were different.  
Ross finished washing and stepped out from under the water then went to retrieve his towel and dried himself off. Then it was another walk back to his room to lay out his uniform, briefs, socks and vest. He dressed as quickly as he had washed and sat to lace his boots, three turns of the laces and then the regulation knot to hold them in place. He stood and went to the data port, scanning the microchip in his wrist to check his credit information. Then he was ready to go.

The squad were assembled and waiting for him when he came out. Ross inspected them, checking for anything that would catch his extremely observant gaze, but they were all immaculately turned out. He nodded at Carlisle and she walked to the door.

‘Squad! Eyes right!’ she shouted and they all turned in formation as one, the collective stamp of them coming to attention making Ross smile in approval. He walked past them and opened the door.

‘Shall we?’ he said to Carlisle and she grinned.

It looked like it was shaping up to be a good night.

********

Jim was in a mood.

That was in itself not an unusual occurrence. His moods were mercurial to say the least. He sat and glared at the screen of the entertainment console.

‘Fuck this.’ he said, his tone vehement. ‘If I’m going to be sold into servitude, I’m going to have some fun on my last night of freedom.’

‘You’ve been reassigned, not sentenced to execution.’ Preston observed and he huffed loudly.

‘I’m flying a combat drop ship for a bunch of Alphas. I might as well be dead.’ he declared. Campbell and Preston exchanged grins. They were well used to his dramatics.

‘Well, you better buckle in and enjoy it.’ Campbell said. ‘Besides there’s some good holovids we can watch tonight.’

‘I’m not staying inside.’ Jim’s voice was obstinate. ‘We’re going out.’

‘We can’t.’ Preston said. ‘It’s Alpha prerogative tonight.’ She knew the moment she’d said the words that they were going to come right back and haunt her. She wasn’t wrong.

‘So?’ Jim was grinning. ‘Since when has that stopped us?’

‘Since they put extra security protocols on our accommodation unit after the last time you broke out.’ Campbell said, his voice tinged with alarm. Jim snorted in derision.

‘They’ve never written a protocol I can’t break.’ he said. The declaration should have sounded arrogant but Jim was simply so assured in his own abilities that it didn’t. As far as he was concerned it was a simple statement of fact.

‘Fuck.’ Preston sounded hesitant. ‘This is not a good idea.’

‘Fuck good ideas up the ass, that’s what I say.’ Jim was already up and headed to his room. ‘I’m getting changed. If you two losers want to join me I suggest you do the same.’ He went into his room and Campbell gave Preston and unhappy look.

‘He’s going to get into to trouble, isn’t he?’ he said and Preston’s face was full of annoyed worry.

‘When does Jim not get into trouble.’ she said. ‘Crap. I suppose we’d better go and make sure he doesn’t end up getting his ass kicked by a squad of angry Alphas.’ Campbell heaved a martyred sigh.

‘I just wanted to stay in’ he grumbled.

‘Didn’t we all?’ Preston replied and got up to go get ready.

**********

The recreation unit was very pleasing to Ross’ eye. It was vast, easily able to contain ten squads of Alphas, and had areas dedicated to seating, games and simply standing around. There were plenty of Alphas as well as a smattering of Betas, and he was dragged from pillar to post to as carter an Holmewood introduced him to the other captains.

They were now all seated in a booth, and Ross was enjoying the excellent Karrlakian spirits that the bar served. Because of their increased metabolic rates it was far more difficult for an Alpha to get drunk and the regular beverages served to the other designations didn’t always cut it.

A roar went up from a table not too far from them and Ross grinned. Carlisle was already in action, her jacket off and wrestling her way to some very nice earnings.

‘Your sergeant is an animal, Poldark.’ Ross turned back to the captain who was speaking. He was a fellow Namparian named Warleggan and Ross found that he disliked the man intensely. He’d always believed that in the military it was your actions that defined you and not your designation for rank.

‘She’s a fine soldier with considerable talents.’ Ross replied, taking a drink. ‘To be honest I’d be lost without her. She’s the one who really runs the squad.’

‘You don’t think that reflects badly on you as a commanding officer?’ This was another captain named Hadley. He was clearly one of Warleggan’s cronies. ‘After all if she was worthy of a commission, she’d have one.’ That rankled Ross. He was extremely protective of his squad.

‘Not everyone can afford to buy their way into the Officer’s Academy.’ he said, his voice taking on a carefully neutral note.

‘Thankfully no.’ Warleggan said. ‘Imagine the lowering of standards if it was open to all.’ Some of the other captains chuckled, but Ross noticed that Carter and Holmewood were not among them. In fact, Carter looked rather angry.

‘So you don’t believe that ordinary ranked soldiers can work their way up?’ he asked and Warleggan snorted.

‘Honestly, if you hadn’t been a charity case Carter this wouldn’t even be a topic of conversation.’ He sneered. ‘But at least you’re an Alpha.’

‘And I suppose you look down on Omegas?’ Ross could feel himself starting to get angry. He’d encountered Alphas like Warleggan before and couldn’t stomach their blatant bigotry.

‘They’re a servile designation, Poldark.’ Warleggan sounded like he was trying to explain something to a stupid child. ‘They are good for bearing and bringing me my slippers.’ That got a few looks.

‘So an Omega has never delivered your team safely to an assignment?’ This was Holmewood and Ross could see that Warleggan was irritating him just as much as we was irritating Ross. ‘Or saved your arses in the medi-lab? Or improved your weapons capability?’

‘I didn’t say they didn’t have their uses.’ Warleggan said airily. ‘Just that those uses are limited to support roles and that makes them lesser to ourselves.’ He gave them a cold smile. ‘There’s a reason they are the ones who get fucked.’

‘All right.’ Carter’s voice was dangerous. ‘That’s enough.’ His black eyes were glittering. ‘Our bearers are Omegas. Don’t forget that.’ He got up from the table and stalked off.

‘Ridiculous.’ Warleggan said, watching him go. He looked at Holmewood. ‘I really cannot understand why you persist in your friendship with him, Rupert.’

‘Because he’s a fine officer and a fine friend and twice the Alpha you’ll ever be George.’ Holmewood said and stood up. ‘Excuse me.’ Ross watched him leave and then got up. Warleggan caught him by the arm.

‘Think before you do that, Poldark.’ he said and there was a subtle threat in his voice. ‘Pick your sides carefully.’

‘I already have.’ Ross said, injecting as much disdain into his voice as he could. Then he left the table and walked over to the bar where he joined the other two. They looked at him and then thumped him on the shoulders.

‘Welcome to the outer circle.’ Carter laughed. ‘Sorry to get you involved in the politics on your first night.’ Ross thought of Demelza with her lovely smile and sharp mind and felt a fresh surge of anger at Warleggan’s words.

‘No apology necessary.’ he replied.

**********

‘We are so going to get caught.’ Campbell hissed as they walked into the bar. The smell of Alpha was almost overwhelming.

‘Nonsense.’ Jim replied. ‘No-one’s even looking at us.’ He strode in like he owned the place and they followed. There were another fifteen Omegas with them who’d decided that breaking out was a good idea. Disobedience was a well-known Omega trait.

Preston and Campbell followed, wanting to fall through the floor. They had had their doubts that they would even make it out their unit, but Jim had very efficiently hacked the security protocols not only to let them out, but also to make it look like they were still in their quarters. Of course the other Omegas had cottoned on to this which was why they were all now tagging along.

They all went to the bar, and the Alphas that crowded it looked at them in surprise. It only lasted for a moment though and then they went back to their drinks. Omegas were also known for jail breaks and this didn’t come as any surprise to the ship based Alphas. In fact most people turned a blind eye and everyone had a good evening.

‘See?’ Jim said, leaning over the bar with a smile on his face. ‘This was a brilliant idea.’ He caught the bartender’s attention and ordered their drinks.

‘Until someone loses an eye.’ Campbell muttered to Preston.

***********

‘Why does he have it in for Omegas?’ Ross asked.

‘Because he’s a bigoted arsehole.’ Holmewood said bluntly.

‘Tell you what though.’ Carter was grinning. ‘He picked on the wrong Omega the other day.’

‘Really?’ Ross was curious. ‘What happened?’

‘He patronised the pilot rigid, tried to tell him how to fly in.’ Carter said. ‘Got himself a re-entry that put all of his Alphas and himself on their knees for that.’

‘That must have been something.’ Ross couldn’t help smiling.

‘They were swimming in their own puke by the time they touched down.’ Holmewood matched his smile. ‘The Hawk doesn’t fuck around.’

‘Christ I am so glad I’ve never had to fly with him.’ Carter said. ‘Richards did one troop flight and vowed that next time he’d rather blow himself out an airlock and float there.’

‘He’s that bad?’ Ross asked and they both laughed.

‘He’s that good.’ Carter corrected. ‘He once made an EX-23 Troopship do a multiple barrel roll. That was with Hadley’s squad. They all needed three days to correct their vertigo.’ That made Ross’ mouth fall open.

‘How the fuck did he do that?’ He could hardly believe it.

‘Pure talent and being a big enough problem child.’ Holmewood said, signalling the bartender for another round.

‘Christ.’ Ross frowned. ‘I hope like fuck I haven’t got him.’

**********

The Omegas had commandeered a couple of booths at the back and were chattering away like a flock of starlings.

‘I think we need more drinks.’ Jim said. He stood up and did a quick survey then headed to the bar. He was much happier, feeling relaxed and a lot more optimistic than he had been earlier. As he got to the bar, he passed a trio of Alphas and something caught his attention.

He never responded to Alpha scents. It was a source of great amusement to his fellow Omegas and a source of pride to Jim. He liked to think that they hadn’t made the Alpha that would be able to put him into a receptive heat. He caught a glimpse of a lean dark Alpha that he didn’t recognise and then it was there again, a tantalising hint of something deep and earthy and it was like his hormones were suddenly doing a happy dance.

Jim put his head down and kept going. Unfortunately that strategy, coupled with his lack of height, meant he walked right into a group of Alphas. Even worse he knocked the drink out the commanding officer’ hand. He looked up ready to apologise, then found himself staring right into the face of the Alpha Captain he’d so magnificently humiliated the previous week.

_Oh fuck…_

**********

  
Ross had never classed himself as a have a go hero. He knew he had strong opinions and leanings but he was tactful about how he expressed them.

Carter and Holmewood had gone to the head, citing too many drinks and Ross was leaning against the bar chatting to a flushed and triumphant Carlisle when he heard the raised voices.

‘You little insubordinate bastard!’ It was Warleggan’s voice. ‘Give me one good reason why we shouldn’t notify your CO.’

‘Go ahead.’ The reply was sharp and there wasn’t an iota of fear in it. ‘Tell her. I’m already on troop duty hauling a bunch of you dumb fucks around. It can’t get any worse.’ Ross looked past Carlisle to see what was going on but all that was visible was a ring of alphas standing threateningly around whoever was being so foolhardy as to challenge them.

‘Oh it can, Lieutenant.’ Warleggan spat the word out. ‘You’re out on an Alpha prerogative night in an Alpha bar. What’s to stop us from bending you over a table and fucking some sense into you?’ His voice was ugly and the words made Ross’ blood run cold. Rape was not something that he approved of, although there was a school of thought that suggested that it improved aggression levels in Alphas. Still, it was not something he was about to stand by and let happen. He’d noticed the Omegas in the back but they had kept to themselves and he was not about to start something unnecessary.

He got up and started to walk towards the circle when the voice replied. Now Ross could hear that it was incandescent with rage, but that there was still no fear in it and that drew his admiration. Whoever the Omega was he sounded like he was more than willing to put up a fight and take a few careless Alphas down with him.

‘Like you could get it up.’ The voice was beyond scornful. ‘I bet you have to pay for stimulants.’ There was a collective gasp and even Ross was startled. Alpha virility was something that all Alphas took very seriously and to question it was the greatest insult one could pay an Alpha. Ross’s grudging admiration turned into complete disbelief at the obvious death wish the Omega must have.

‘You little shit!’ Warleggan’s voice went high in outrage. ‘You’re going to regret that.’

‘Just try it.’ The Omega snapped. ‘You’ll be eating your own balls before you even get to lay a finger on me.’

That was enough. The Omega was on the right way to getting himself killed. Ross pushed through the circle and stopped dead. Warleggan now had the Omega by the front of his uniform. He was a full head taller and the Omega was balancing on his toes, his face the picture of fury. Ross caught a brief look at light eyes that were sparkling with anger.

‘Warleggan.’ he said, pitching his voice low and putting all his authority into it. ‘Enough. Let him go.’

‘Fuck off.’ Warleggan retorted.

‘Yeah.’ The Omega suddenly chimed in. ‘I don’t need your fucking help, Alpha.’ The word Alpha was spat out in the same tone that one would use for far greater profanities. Ross was so taken aback that he simply stood and stared at them. The Omega turned and now Ross could see his face.

It was a singularly attractive one.

That thought bounced around his head, confusing him. Then he smelt it. It was light and barely there, an almost iodine salty smell that made him want to growl and rip Warleggan’s hands off the Omega. Warleggan must have caught sight of the look on his face because he frowned even as Ross’ expression darkened.

The Omega saw his opening and squirmed hard enough to reach out to grab a beer bottle standing on the bar. Then he swung it with not inconsiderable force so it connected very hard against the side of Warleggan’s head.

Warleggan let out a bellow like a Naruvian water buffalo and dropped. It was like touching a match to black powder and the fight was on.

The last thing Ross saw before the bar erupted into a melee the likes of which he’d never seen was the impudent little bastard Omega turning and giving him the finger before he disappeared under a sea of bodies.


	4. FFS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time for the first training drill.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The ship has watches based on a rotating pattern of twelve hour shifts. They retain the traditional names of day and night to differentiate.

_Planet Designation 2XTT12_

_The surface of the planet is given over to a variety of environments, namely arid desert like conditions with considerable change in atmospheric weather. The heightened magnetic field makes navigating through to the surface extremely difficult which accounts for the lack of surface colonisation as large vessels find it impossible to land._

_Approach is via the northern hemisphere and all pilots are reminded that flight protocols forbid the use of any manoeuvres that are contrary to regulations. This is for the safety and comfort of frontline troops and should not be taken lightly._

_Flight Lieutenant's Handbook, UESN._

  
Ross woke up to his alarm with sore ribs and a sense of well-being that he hadn’t had for a long time. He always held himself to high standards but sometimes he loved to just indulge his Alpha nature and kick the shit out of something. Carter and Holmewood were no doubt in a similar state, having come out the head to discover all hell had broken loose. By then every Alpha in the place was pretty much fighting just for fun, their hormones taking over and they had grinned at each other and jumped right in. It hadn’t surprised him that the Omegas had scarpered the moment the Beta security details had shown up. They were smart, and knew when to get out of a situation. The Alphas had merrily ignored all the security personnel and carried on fighting. The gas cannisters had come out and been thrown in and the sedative chemicals had slowed them all down and made them docile enough to herd off and disperse. Alpha fights were a part of life on board it seemed and they were simply shepherded back to their quarters and left to sleep it off. His comlink went off and Ross tried to sit up, then groaned at the dull ache in his muscles. He had a flashback to the fight and then something was triggered inside his head.

It had been a burly Alpha that had landed the blow, pinning Ross up against the bulkhead. Ross had been immobilised and then the Alpha had crumpled like a collapsing building, ending up in a graceless heap. He’d looked up to see the Omega he’d tried to help, an infuriating dimpled smile all over his face. He’d held up the bottle he’d just clobbered the Alpha with and their eyes had locked. It had given Ross the strangest feeling, those cool light eyes boring into him. Then the security detail had come bursting in. The Omegas including the one in front of him had scattered, jumping lightly over fallen bodies and furniture as they dodged the Betas easily. The comlink sounded again and Ross heaved a sigh.  
‘Answer.’ he said, his voice rough.

‘Sir.’ It was Carlisle. ‘This is a reminder that you have an hour and seventeen minutes before we need to report for flight training. I suggest you get your ass out of bed. Sir.’

‘Copy that.’ Ross said and then let his head fall back on the bed. ‘Fuck…’ The last thing he felt like doing was landing drills. He’d received the coms just after they’d arrived in the barracks. His new CO was a Major Barrymore and they were due to be briefed at the beginning of second watch. Their new schedule would be taken up with live fire training and various combat scenarios played out again and again and this would all be done on the nearby planet, a hostile place with only a few human colonies and plenty of open space for training soldiers. It was one of the reasons the Dragon was in permanent orbit around it. The other reason was that it was protected by a naturally occurring magnetic field and an unpredictable atmosphere that threw off all instrumentation and made for a very bumpy landing, which had proven a fantastic place to train combat pilots.

He got up and stretched then examined his side, grimacing at the mottled bruising in shades of deep maroon and blue. It was still tender and Ross pressed his fingers to the marks, wincing as a flash of pain went through him. It wasn’t the worst wound he’d ever got though, and he ran his fingers from the bruises on his side across his abdomen, disturbing the thick black hair that covered his torso as he traced the outline of the bullet scars he carried.

Something fluttered in his stomach and an image of light eyes and a mocking smile came into his head. Ross breathed in sharply as the ghost of a smell came to him, and to his surprise he found himself getting hard. It took a few moments of deep breathing to supress the arousal and then Ross found himself completely at a loss. He’d never had a reaction like that before, not even around Demelza, who he’d found extremely attractive and harboured hopes of approaching one day.

This was not good.

**********

‘You’re late.’ Preston very unhelpfully supplied as she leaned in the doorway and watched Jim shower. She was in her overalls, ready to go do her shift on the ship’s engineering deck. Her short black hair was still damp from her own shower, but she never bothered drying it. The engineering deck was a hot place to work.

‘Yes, I fucking know.’ he snapped back and she grinned.

‘You’re moody.’ She said. ‘More so than usual.’

‘It’s the fucking suppressants.’ Jim huffed, rinsing cleanser out of his hair. ‘They dick around with my hormones and make me grumpy.’

‘That’s a fucking understatement!’ Campbell yelled from the living area. He came to the doorway, already dressed in his grey bridge uniform and ready to go on watch. ‘We’re lucky your fucking mood didn’t get us all slammed in the brig last night.’

‘They would never have caught us.’ Jim reached for his towel and started drying himself off. ‘You know how slow Betas are.’ He towelled his hair, making it stick up all over the place. ‘And no-one is the wiser to our little excursion, you’ll note.’

Preston and Campbell looked at each other, shook their heads and left him to it. Once he was dry, Jim went to his room and dressed. His flight uniform went over the black briefs and t-shirt he wore underneath and was very similar to his off duty uniform, with the exception that it was crafted from the light synthetic leather that was used by all UESN personnel. He sat to lace his boots, making sure the concealed knife in the right one was sitting comfortably. Unlike Alphas who carried their weapons in full sight, Omegas had no space for bulky rifles and grenades and used small more easily concealed weapons. The only one that was visible was the sidearm he wore strapped to his right thigh. In addition to the one in his boot, Jim had another holstered in alongside the weapon and one more on the inside of his left arm which was slim and designed for throwing. The one with his sidearm was wickedly curved and serrated and designed to kill quickly and efficiently. Omegas were not as physically intimidating as Alphas and could not win a fight by strength alone, so they were taught to fight quick and dirty and kill their opponent in a matter of minutes. It was one of the reasons that he, Preston and Campell along with the other Omegas were sitting pretty this morning without a scratch on them. That thought bought back the memory of the night before and that bought back the image that he’d been fighting to get rid of.

Dark eyes and hair to match. A lean, strong body and a quickness that he’d never seen in an Alpha.

Jim shivered at the remembered smell of him and then got angry with himself. His body had no business doing this to him. It was the suppressants, it had to be. They always malfunctioned with him and now they were putting ghost scents in his head and making him go giddy over an Alpha.

‘Don’t you fucking dare.’ he said to his reflection in the mirror affixed to the inside of his locker door. ‘Keep it together.’

He slammed the door shut and then turned and stalked out of his room.

***********

Ross and his squad arched along the catwalk that ran over the combat ship hangar. The craft below them were beautiful in a functional way, their matte black hulls a mixture of lines and curves. They stood on three sets of landing gear with the fixed wings across the top and leading to the adjustable ion powered engines that would allow the ship to affect vertical landings on the smallest of footprints. Although they were heavier and bulkier than the combat ships, they were still extremely quick and agile and armed with sub space missiles and heavy guns. Entry was through a ventral rear hatch in the craft’s belly and the pilot would sit in the nose, the cockpit open to the main fuselage which was lined with weapons and gear storage lockers and the harnesses that the squad would strap themselves into. At the very rear were two life support pods for the transportation of casualties. There were thirty in total and Ross wondered which one would be theirs.  
They reached the briefing room and entered, taking their seats designated by the coloured markers on the floor. The squad’s new designation was Garnet, the red markings matching the pins they now wore on their collars, a simple enamel circle set in white metal. Their combat uniforms were heavier and armoured across the chest and shoulders. There was protective padding at the elbows and knees and gauntlets and greaves protected the lower arms and legs. Their hands were enclosed in thick gloves with reinforced knuckles and they sat with their helmets on their laps and set down their standard issue heavy M14 pulse rifles by their sides. Ross looked down the line and saw that Carter and Holmewood and Warleggan were all in attendance. There were two grins shared and a glare levelled at him.

The man that stood before them was tall and broad, his bald head and greying beard an indication of an Alpha in his prime. His sharp blue eyes watched as the four units that would be taking part in the drills all took their places.

‘Good morning.’ he said, his voice deep and authoritative. ‘Today’s drill will be a routine combat drop and firing exercise. Garnet and Emerald will be on one team and Sapphire and Topaz on the other. Weapons will be set to low frequency stun and the highest score will be posted to the ship bulletin.’ He laid out the map of the training complex they would be landing in and Ross watched and listened intently to the procedure for the day’s exercise. Emerald was Carter’s squad which he was pleased about. He didn’t like the idea of having to fight alongside Warleggan.

‘If there are any questions?’ Barrymore asked. ‘No? Then to your ships.’ They rose and saluted as he left the briefing room then proceeded to file out.

‘I better not have that lunatic flying me again.’ Ross overheard Warleggan muttering to his sergeant. Carter and Holmewood came up next to him.

‘Have you found out who you’ve been given to fly you?’ Holmewood asked him and Ross shook his head.

‘I’ll no doubt find out when we get down there.’ he said.

‘What about you?’ Holmewood directed this to Carter who looked as happy as a man could be.

‘I’ve got Ramirez.’ he said smugly. ‘There’s been a whole shuffle around.’

‘Fuck.’ Holmewood looked concerned. ‘You don’t think they’d give me the Hawk do you?’

‘It’s a possibility.’ Carter said.

‘Christ.’ Holmewood grumbled. ‘I bet you I got him.’

They trooped down the catwalks to the hangar floor and assembled their troops. Each squad stood in formation to the right of the ship hatch and waited while the captains did their weapons checks. Ross took the data pad handed to him by an Omega technician. It stated the flight path and pilot name and designation. He frowned at it. Carter saw that he had the data pad and walked over, anticipation all over his face. He read the information over Ross’ shoulder and then burst out laughing.

‘Oh you poor poor bastard.’ he said just as they heard Holmewood give a rather unprofessional whoop two ships down. Ross looked at Carter.

‘Oh no.’ he said and Carter nodded.

‘Oh yes.’ He replied. ‘I hope you didn’t eat too much at breakfast.’ He waved at Holmewood and pointed at Ross’ data pad. ‘Guess who Poldark got!’

‘He didn’t!’ Holmewood sounded gleeful. ‘You poor bastard!’

‘Fuck.’ Ross stared at the name on his data pad. This was turning out to be a bitch of a day and they hadn’t even got in the air yet.

A door at the far end opened and four pilots walked in from their briefing room which was on hangar level. Ross stared in horror as they moved towards them, chatting and laughing with each other companiably, their flight helmets held under their arms and their tight black uniforms showing off their compact frames.

No. It couldn’t be.

He stood and waited as his pilot broke off from the group and then headed towards him. It was some consolation to see the Omega coming towards him look as horrified as he did. As he got close enough to see properly, Ross bit the inside of his cheek. In the stark light of the hangar he could finally tell that the pilot was blond, his regulation short hair catching the light. He came to stand in front of Ross and executed a perfect salute. Even though he was effectively the same rank, support staff always saluted combat staff first. Ross would have bet a month’s credits on the fact that the Omega hated that fact intensely. Their eyes met and Ross was appalled to realise that his heart rate had picked up. The Omega pilot they called The Hawk had eyes that looked the same colour as the sea near his ancestral home on Nampara. He stared back at Ross with a challenging look in those piercing eyes.

‘Captain Poldark?’ he said and his voice was perfectly calm. For some reason that irritated Ross enormously. ‘Flight Lieutenant James Hawkins reporting for duty.’ A hint of oceanic salt went right up Ross’ nose and hit him in the frontal lobe, making his stomach lurch.

Yeah. This day was really going to hell.


	5. Alpha Flight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The squad embarks on their first training mission.

Jim knew he was fucked the moment he saw the lean figure standing next to his ship.

He put on his game face and walked with his head high. No need to let the Alpha know that he was rattled.

Then he saw the look of horrified surprise cross the Alpha’s face just a moment before he erased it and became as carefully neutral as Jim was being. That made him feel better. He kept his pace steady, making it look like he would arrive at the Alpha in his own time and not jump to anyone’s schedule.

When he got to him, Jim snapped to attention and executed a textbook salute. He hated having to salute first, every fibre of his being wanting to rebel against that fact that he was the same rank effectively as the man standing in front of him but bound to be subordinate by his biology. Still it pleased him to see the flicker of impressed approval at his perfect salute and he was calm when he spoke.

‘Captain Poldark? Flight Lieutenant James Hawkins reporting for duty.’ In the light he was getting a much better look at the Alpha. He was taller by half a head and while his shoulders were broad the rest of him was elegantly built. He looked strong and determined, though. Not a man who would easily capitulate. That made Jim happy for reasons that only his body seemed to be privy to. In the lights of the hangar Jim could see that his hair was not quite as black as he’d thought. It was in fact a very dark shade of brown that almost veered to black, and his hazel eyes were lighter with shades of green and amber hovering in their depths. His skin was olive and as Jim took in the features of his face he noticed tiny coffee coloured freckles. That was when he had to rein himself in because the freckles led to the elegant nose which drew Jim’s gaze down to that wide beautifully shaped mouth.

_Fuck. The things he’d like that mouth to do to him._

‘Thank you, Flight Lieutenant.’ The Alpha’s voice had a very pleasing lilt, typical of Nampara. Thankfully it shook Jim right out of his uncontrolled and completely unwelcome thoughts. He gave Jim a neutral half smile and stepped aside. ‘My squad and my second in command, Sergeant Carlisle.’ A towering blond Alpha came up and saluted Jim briskly, her movements all efficiency. Jim returned the salute, hiding his surprise. ‘Carlisle, this is Flight Lieutenant Hawkins. Please instruct the squad that he is a senior ranking officer and must be treated as such.’ Poldark turned to Jim and gestured for him to take the lead. ‘Lieutenant. I would be grateful if you would instruct myself and my squad in how you would like us to proceed.’

Jim felt like all the wind had been taken out of his sails. The other Alphas he’d flown had been less than courteous, dismissive in their view of him as merely the shuttle service. He’d never had one defer to him so openly before and he wasn’t quite sure how to act. He walked past the Alpha and heard the squad fall in behind him.

He led them in and carefully and slowly explained the layout and protocols of being on board, the emergency landing procedures and what they should and shouldn’t do in the event of mid-flight fuck ups. And unlike previous detachments, Alpha Squad 379X-J7 listened respectfully and followed his instructions. That disarmed Jim even further and by the end of the briefing he was starting to realised that he’d definitely underestimated the new group he’d be transporting. It may have been because they had come from off ship, or maybe he’d just been unlucky enough to only encounter assholes in his short time as a troop pilot, but Jim now understood why some of the other Omega pilots dismissed his complaints. Apparently there were some decent ones around. There was crackle and then a voice came through his earpiece.

‘Lieutenant, please prep your transportation.’ Jim’s mouth quirked as he realised it was Campbell.

‘Copy that.’ he replied, then turned to Poldark. ‘Captain, please instruct your crew to assume Flight Protocol 1a.’ He saw the alpha frown. It was usually at this point that all the Alpha captains he’d ferried made him repeat what the protocol was, too stupid to even commit that to memory, but not this one. Poldark turned to his squad.

‘You heard the Lieutenant.’ he said. ‘Stow your weapons and strap in.’ he turned back to Jim, a slight smile on his face. Jim was shocked to see that it seemed a little shy. ‘Did I get that right?’

‘You did.’ Jim said. He and the Alpha watched as the crew got their weapons stowed in the designated locker and themselves strapped into their transport alcoves that lined the starboard side of the ship’s hull. Carlisle went down the line, checking the fit was correct. When she was done, she came to them.

‘All correct, sir.’ She said to Poldark and he nodded.

‘Your turn.’ he said and she moved to her own alcove. Jim watched him wait for her to strap himself in and then checked her harness. Once he was done he looked at her for confirmation and she nodded.

All of this came as a further surprise. Most captains were so keen to get underway that they rushed the safety check. Jim was very glad to see that this was not the case here. It was a matter of professional pride for him that all his missions went to spec, even when he was flying combat missions and there was only himself to be concerned about. He waited for the Alpha to move to his alcove but the captain turned around to face him.

‘I was wondering whether I would be able to observe the flight protocols directly.’ he said and Jim blinked.

‘Excuse me?’ he asked and the flickering smile turned into a grin. A tiny part of Jim’s Omega brain screamed that it was a very attractive smile that deserved greater scrutiny, especially the fact that Captain Poldark, for all his obvious privilege, had apparently turned down corrective orthodontistry as evidenced by the fact that his two front teeth were slightly crooked.

_fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck… stop it you idiot._

‘I was wondering if I might be able to observe the flight route in from the cockpit.’ Poldark said and Jim’s first instinct was to refuse. He never allowed anyone to observe his flights. Firstly, observers were usually official and tended to be very sceptical of some of the things that Jim did which went against official procedure. There had been a time when they had observed him fairly closely, but then Jim had made a succession of Beta training officers puke in their own hats and they had then wisely decided to let him just get on with it.

‘All right.’ he said, surprising the hell out of both himself and the Alpha. ‘This way.’

**********

Ross was trying very hard not to breathe too deeply. If he did, he was afraid he’d have enough breath to blurt out something really stupid.

Like how fucking attractive Flight Lieutenant Hawkin’s scattering of light tan freckles across the bridge of his nose and under his eyes were. Or the fact that he had dimples that were more than likely illegal.

Instead, Ross decided to take the opportunity to spend some time observing him under the guise of professional curiosity. To be fair, some of it actually was. He was intrigued by what Holmewood and Carter had told him, especially in the face of the extreme competence and professionalism currently being exhibited by the Omega. It was hard to reconcile the man he was currently standing with and the one he’d met the previous night.

‘All right.’ Hawkins said, seemingly taken aback by the fact that he was agreeing. In his defence, Ross was as well. He’d never expected the Omega to agree. ‘This way.’ He turned and walked towards the cockpit and Ross followed.

Once they had cleared the transport cabin it was filled with furious whispering.

‘Did you fucking see that?’ Enys hissed at Carlisle.

‘Yes.’ Carlisle was smiling. ‘I did.’

This was going to be a very entertaining flight.

*********

Jim moved through to the cockpit, the Alpha in tow. When he got in he gestured to the defunct co-pilot’s chair. The new transports still had one, even though the ship was flown by a single pilot. Poldark moved to sit down. Jim took his own seat.

‘You need to gear up.’ he said to the Alpha.

‘Right.’ Poldark said, copying Jim and putting on his combat helmet. Jim watched him securing the chin strap out of the corner of his eye.

‘The harness is a standard five point. Make sure it’s snug.’ he said. ‘We hit some extreme forces in flight.’

‘No problem.’ The captain fastened himself in. This time Jim watched more closely, checking that he’d done it properly before turning his attention to his own harness. Once it was secure, Jim leaned forward and punched in his flight code. The systems came on line and the holographic heads up display came on-line.

From that moment, nothing disturbed his focus. Everything fell away and Jim paid attention to nothing but the constantly changing visual read outs that came up around him. One of the skills he had as a combat pilot was processing multiple information streams at the same time. He ran through all the system read outs, checking for anything anomalous that might signal a problem. Satisifed he brought the ships engines on line and deep rumbling sound vibrated through the ship. He opened the comms channel.

‘Command this is Garnet Flight, requesting permission for dust off.’ he said.

‘Command received.’ Campbell’s voice was perfectly neutral as it always was. ‘Call sign?’

‘Hawk.’ Jim replied. ‘Garnet Squad biometrics online.’ He tapped out various commands and the life signs of the soldiers he was carrying came up in his eye-line. He felt a funny twinge when the readout for Poldark, R. came up. It was a strong signal.

‘Garnet Flight, you are cleared for dust off.’ Campbell said. ‘Proceed vector two seven five.’

‘Two seven five. Copy that Control.’ Jim repeated. He felt perfectly calm now, his mind settling into the routine. He took the controls and engaged the vertical thrusters. The ship shuddered slightly and then the powerful engines engaged and lifted the craft off the ground. He switched phases and the vertical engines remained engaged as the secondary thrusters moved to their horizontal flight positions as the craft began to move forwards. They prepared to breach the airlock field and then Jim felt the change in weight of the ship as she adjusted to the zero gravity.

‘Engaging artificial gravity and life support.’ He flicked the controls deftly putting everything to the correct settings. ‘Requesting clearance for star burn.’

‘Hawk, you are cleared. Star burn in tee minus ten.’ Campbell said. ‘Fly safe, Jim.’

‘Don’t I always?’ Jim said, grinning. ‘Star burn on my mark. Ten, nine, eight…’ He set the engines to preliminary thrust velocity and heard them whine as they gathered power. ‘Seven, six, five, four, three, two, mark.’ He engaged the engines and the ship accelerated quickly, slamming him back in his seat as it breached the airlock and they were out in the darkness of the open space around the ship.

Jim felt the ship drop and adjusted thrust accordingly. He kept a close eye on the read outs, everything checking out. Then he brought both sets of engines online, the vertical thrusters moving to their horizontal positions, and punched it.

*********

Ross watched as the holographic read out came on, his respect for the pilot increasing exponentially. He’d often been amazed by how much information Demelza had processed, but that had been a transport vessel. This was a combat drop ship and the amount of information coming through Hawkins' display was twice as much as Ross was used to seeing. He stared openly at the Omega as he brought the ship online, every move he made a perfectly orchestrated component of his routine. The way Hawkins handled the controls was devastatingly competent. Then he felt the engines engage and the ship lift off the ground as the Omega requested flight clearance.

Ross kept watching as Hawkins counted down for star burn, and then the ship moved. The acceleration was so sudden it felt like the air had been knocked out of Ross’ chest and he quickly engaged his core muscles to counteract the forces as he’d been taught to do. They breached the airlock field and the ship dipped slightly, but then Hawkins adjusted the controls and the ships two additional engines engaged and they were suddenly hurtling through space. The speed took him by surprise. Ross had never been aboard a combat drop ship. He knew that the combat craft the Omegas piloted as escorts were incredibly quick and agile, requiring a mind that matched to pilot them. But this ship was fast, he could feel in in the force that held him in his seat.

Ross looked at Hawkins, saw the complete focus on the pilot’s face and held on as the ship banked steeply to starboard, noticing how Hawkins went with it. He could definitely see how an acrobatics might make a passenger feel sick to their stomach. He noticed another craft drawing level with him and the comms came to life.

‘Hawk.’ It was a woman’s voice. ‘Fancy a race?’ Hawkins laughed.

‘I don’t know, Viper.’ he replied. ‘Have you recovered from the last time you lost?’ The Omega on the other side snorted.

‘Come on.’ she wheedled. ‘It’ll be fun. Meterorology says there’s a sandstorm as big as the Dragon planet side and I want to see if I can beat your record.’

‘Christ.’ Hawkins replied. ‘You’d get into trouble.’

‘Don’t care. The Alpha I’m flying is such a cock.’ Viper said. ‘He asked if I was the stewardess. Who even acts like that anymore?’

‘I would love to, but I can’t.’ The regret in the Omega’s voice was almost palpable. ‘I have a rookie team aboard and I don’t want to frighten them.’ That caught Ross’ attention.

‘It’s all right.’ he found himself saying.’ We can take it.’ Hawkins looked at him, shock written all over his face. ‘Besides it will give us a taste of what to expect if things go tits up.’ He gave the Omega what he felt was a reassuring smile.

‘Are you sure?’ the Omega asked. ‘The only reason Viper’s doing this is because she’s obviously pissed off.’

‘She must be flying Warleggan.’ Ross said, more to himself.

‘Easy enough to check.’ Hawkins replied. ‘Viper, confirm Squad.’

‘Sapphire.’ Viper replied and Hawkins looked at him.

‘It’s him.’ he said.

‘In that case.’ Ross said, throwing caution to the wind. ‘I say go for it.’ This got a proper smile, and it made Ross’ breathing catch.

‘You might regret saying that Captain.’ Hawkins replied.

‘Probably.’ he said, matching the Omega’s smile. ‘Only one way to find out.’ The Omega’s smiled broadened.

‘In that case, hold on. I’m going to give you the ride of your life.’ he said and the double meaning in the words set off a feeling in Ross gut that had nothing to do with the flight.

_Fuck, yes please…_

He shook off the unbidden thought and braced himself. Hawkins adjusted the controls.

‘Here we go.’ He switched to open coms. ‘Everyone hang on back there and for fuck’s sake, don’t forget to fucking breathe.’ Then he threw the ship into a violent roll and the bottom fell out of Ross’ world.


	6. Bumpy Rides Are The Best Ones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim transports Garnet Squad to the surface of the planet.

_Navigation of Magnetic Fields and Related Atmospheric Conditions_

_The combat drop ship Model TX5 is equipped with a dampening hull which is designed to counteract the more adverse effects of the magnetic fields that can affect drop zones and cause extreme turbulence. However, this makes the use of single data streams for navigation insufficient. For this reason, pilots are best taken from the combat pool as opposed to those who perform more support based roles as they are trained to navigate using multiple data streams._  
_There is a school of thought that states that magnetic fields are best navigated without instruments, but this is largely considered to be tantamount to suicide. Instead it is regulation to reduce speed and ride out the turbulence until the field has been safely navigated. The turbulence is rough at optimum speed and there may well be ill effects suffered by troops. However, this is acceptable as their Alpha physiology will allow them to recover quickly._

_It is an interesting fact that a quirk of Omega aural physiology makes them largely immune to turbulence._

_Flight Lieutenants Handbook. UESN._

In terms of physics, Ross knew that the troop ship was doing things that should have been impossible. And yet there they were, traversing the void between the Dragon and the flight path that traced the route to the northern hemisphere of 2XTT12 as a speed that was making him curse the bravado that had made him give Hawkins the go-ahead to chase down the Sapphire troop ship and the pilot known as Viper. Every bump and turn made it feel like his teeth were gritting themselves to nothing and the violent dive Hawkins had put them into made it seem like his entire digestive system was about to exit his body via the soles of his feet.

The planet ahead of them was a strange mix of gold and blue. The atmosphere was thick and this made surface temperatures high, but as they approached Ross could see that it looked beautiful to his eyes. It seemed so strange that it was hostile.

The ship righted and he gave up gripping the armrests so tightly that his knuckled were white and stole a glance at the Omega next to him. The part of his brain still capable of functioning noticed that the data streams in the heads up display had sped up and become almost indecipherable since they had gone into the dive. And yet, Hawkins was completely clam, almost meditative as Ross looked at him. His deft handling of the flight controls made it seem like piloting the ship was simple, but Ross knew that right now he was the only thing keeping the ship in one piece. Behind them in the transport cabin, the rest of his squad could be heard complaining vociferously as only a bunch of Alphas could. He was surprised that the air hadn’t turned blue. They had not been sick though, and Ross felt inordinately proud of them for taking the crazy ride in their stride. It also made him feel a bit better because he was going to catch absolute hell from them when they landed. Hawkins’ words came back to him.

_I’m going to give you the ride of your life._

That much was turning out to be fucking true.

It wasn’t all bad though. In between the mind numbing terror and the nausea was a feeling of such incredible exhilaration that Ross felt like screaming and smiling and punching the air all at once.

It was quite possibly the best fun he’d ever had.

The comms crackled.

‘Godammit Hawk.’ Viper was laughing. ‘What the fuck?’

‘If you can’t take the ride, get off the ship.’ Hawkins replied. ‘You said you wanted to race.’

‘I know, but that was highly irregular.’ Viper sounded like she was torn between wanting to laugh her head off and give him a lecture. ‘Not only that, but four of the bastards have just puked in my hold. It fucking stinks in here.’

‘Your own fault.’ Hawkins sounded completely unsympathetic. ‘Now if you’ll excuse me I have a band of potentially fatal magnetic flux to navigate.’ He signed off and turned to Ross. ‘How you doing over there, Captain?’ Even as he spoke the ship righted itself and Ross breathed a sigh of relief.

‘I think I’m okay.’ he said with a slightly shaky grin. ‘That wasn’t so bad.’

‘That?’ Hawkins turned to look at him and even behind the slightly reflective visor Ross could see the mischief in the Omega’s eyes. ‘That was just so we could get ahead of the others.’ He reached up, the interactive display dancing under his fingers to bring up the display of the other troop ships around them, all of which were now a significant way behind. ‘The real fun is still coming up.’

‘What?’ Ross was aware of how astonished he sounded. That made the Omega chuckle.

‘We haven’t even hit the thermosphere yet.’ He said. ‘That’s the easiest bit to get through. When we get down to the actual troposphere is where the real fun begins.’

‘Fun?’ Ross echoed. ‘Okay, the others were right. You’re fucking crazy.’ Hawkins looked at him and for a moment Ross feared he’d insulted the Omega. Instead it made Hawkins laugh out loud, irrepressible and devil-may-care, and Ross stomach flipped in a way that was unrelated to what was actually happening to him.

‘How about this?’ he said. ‘If you promise not to shop me to command, I’ll give you the smoothest fucking landing you’ve ever experienced.’ He looked at Ross expectantly. ‘What do you say, Captain?’

‘Fucking do it!’ Carlisle bellowed in from the cabin and Ross realised that as the closest one to them, she could hear everything.

‘All right.’ he replied. ‘This I have to see.’

‘One thing though.’ Hawkins replied. ‘You have to trust that I know what I’m doing, even if it seems the exact opposite.’ His voice was serious. ‘I need you to do that. Otherwise, no go.’

There was something in the way he said those words that brought Ross down with a bump.

‘Is it dangerous?’ he found himself asking. Hawkins grinned.

‘Yes, it is.’ he replied. ‘But you’re a combat Alpha right? You’re supposed to live for this shit.’ There was a cutting edge underneath the amusement. Ross heard it and something sparked inside him.

So much for submissive Omegas. Hawkins was behaving more like an Alpha than a lot of Alphas he’d met.

‘Get us down in one piece, Lieutenant.’ he replied. ‘If you can.’ He saw how the challenge in those words put the Omega on alert.

‘And you’ll trust me?’ he asked. This time he looked right at Ross, their eyes locking.

‘I’ll trust you.’ Ross said and even as he was saying the words he knew he was damning himself.

*********

Jim looked at the Alpha and felt a grudging admiration. Poldark was hanging on with remarkable resilience. The diving manoeuvre had had Warleggan and his Alphas upchucking in minutes.

‘I’ll trust you.’ Poldark said, and the shake was gone from his voice. That made Jim want to smile, but he’d already been unprofessional enough, not to mention the fact that he was about to break a dozen regulations.

He turned back to the heads up. The planet was stretching out below them, beautiful underneath its thick atmosphere. He took the approach and the ship started to vibrate ever so slightly as it started to enter the thermosphere and skim along the outermost layer of the atmosphere. The radiation was already kicking in and the heads up flickered a couple of times. Jim sensed the Alpha next to him tensing up.

‘It’s all right.’ he said. ‘That’s perfectly normal.’ He had no idea why he was attempting to reassure Poldark, but the way the Alpha relaxed just a little made him feel happier. He flew the ship in at a steep angle and the flickering increased. Poldark looked even more concerned.

‘Why is it doing that?’ he asked.

‘It’s the magnetism.’ Jim replied. ‘It fucks with the systems. There’s a bit where it kind of cuts out altogether. It’s one of the reasons large ships can’t land on the planet’s surface.’ He adjusted the engines to counteract the beginnings of turbulence and allowed himself a cocky grin. ‘Thankfully you’re flying with the best pilot the Dragon has.’

‘I heard it differently.’ The Alpha was starting to go pale as the ship began to shake. ‘I heard I was flying with the craziest pilot the Dragon has.’ The fact that he was willing to say that to Jim’s face made him laugh out loud.

‘Well, you know what they say about it being a fine line between genius and madness.’ he replied. ‘And I am impressed that you have the balls to say that. Most Alphas either don’t bother with giving the Omegas any respect or they think we’re all too fragile to be spoken to like we’re people.’ He grinned. ‘It’s not altogether untrue though.’

‘So you made Warleggan and his squad puke on purpose?’ Poldark gave him a sideways look.

‘He disrespected me.’ Jim said, his voice curt. ‘I don’t take shit from anyone, especially thick headed Alphas who think they know better and are too stupid to acknowledge when they finally realise they don’t. It’s why I’m flying you right now, and not doing combat flights like I should be.’ He realised he sounded bitter, but fuck it. The Alpha had been straight with him, so he would be straight right back. ‘This is not how I would be choosing to spend my time of I had any say in it.’

‘You’re combat?’ Poldark asked, and there it was again, that little note of admiration. ‘Then why did you fuck it up? Warleggan’s a dick. He certainly isn’t worth the trouble.’

‘You saw him the other night.’ Jim said. ‘You heard what he threatened.’

‘Yeah, I did.’ Poldark’s expression turned stormy and Jim’s brain gleefully informed him that it only made the Alpha better looking. ‘I don’t believe in any of that shit.’ He look at Jim. ‘It’s why I stepped in. The last thing I expected was to be called out on it.’ There was a smile hovering at the corners of his mouth.

‘I don’t need looking after.’ Jim replied, a little short. ‘As I’m sure you noticed.’

‘I noticed.’ Poldark said.

The shaking was intensifying and Jim started the descent into the second layer of the atmosphere. If he was going to do what he wanted, he’d have to do it soon. He set the controls and then turned to the Alpha.

‘We’re going to be entering the lower levels. It’s going to get rough as fuck so you might want to get back there and strap in.’ he said.

‘What exactly are you going to do?’ the Alpha asked.

‘I’m going to put you through ten minutes of absolute hell, but when we come out of it it’s going to be the smoothest landing you’ll ever experience.’ Jim replied. That was the honest truth, but all the other Omega pilots didn’t subscribe to what he did as it went completely against regulations and quite frankly Jim also suspected that they simply did not have the ability to do it.

‘Well, I’ve come this far.’ Poldark said and tightened his harness. ‘Might as well see why they call you Hawk.’ The way he aid it made a tiny flicker of something uncurl in Jim’s stomach.

‘Fine by me.’ he replied then switched to open coms. ‘We’re about to enter the planet’s troposphere. It’s going to shake like a motherfucker but I can assure you, you are not going to die. For one thing, it would look really bad on my service record and two, I am also stuck in this tin can with you. Remember your breathing exercises and you’ll make it down without spewing everywhere. Also be reminded that if you do, I’ll be making you clean it up.’ He switched off the coms. ‘You ready, Captain?’

‘As ready as I’ll ever be, Lieutenant.’ Poldark replied.

********

Ross wasn’t sure what he expected.

It certainly wasn’t for Hawkins to cut every system in the ship, plunging them into red light and blaring alarms.

And yet, that was exactly what he did. All the technical displays and the heads-up disappeared and for one moment they seemed to be perfectly suspended in space. The darkness in the cockpit meant that now Ross could see that they were no longer in the black, but that the sky around them was actually closer to a deep inky blue.

Then the ship started to drop like a stone.

It was terrifying and at the same time, the most incredible thing Ross had ever experienced. The light outside started to change rapidly from deep blue to a paler shade and then, as the atmosphere grew thicker, a rich golden glow started to leach into the red light of the cockpit as the friction built up and the hull protected them from the increasing temperatures.

Ross could hear the squad all yelling their heads off, but it sounded like no-one was losing his breakfast. For his part, one the initial shock wore off, he found the turbulence to be much better than when they had initially entered the uppermost layer.

Apart from the cacophony of voices behind him, there was only the rattling of the ship. The sounds from outside were dampened by the hull and Hawkins was saying nothing, his eyes fixed on the sky outside the window. Then he surprised Ross by speaking.

‘Get ready.’ he said. ‘It’s about to hit.’

‘You mean this isn’t it?’ Ross asked, just before the ship gave a terrific lurch and this time started shaking so hard it felt like it was going to burst apart at the seams. ‘Fucking hell!’ He gripped the armrests and focused on his breathing. The intensity was ridiculous, far worse than anything he’d ever undergone, even in simulations.

‘OH FOR THE LOVE OF GOD!!!’ Carlisle’s voice was outraged. ‘WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU TWO DOING UP THERE? IS ANYONE EVEN FLYING THE FUCKING SHIP?’

Ross immediately looked to Jim, expecting the Omega to pitch a fit. The look of amazement on Hawkin’s face quickly dissolved though, and then he started laughing.

It was so unexpected that it made Ross start laughing as well. So there they were, two idiots giggling like children as they literally fell out of the sky. It went on and on until Ross’ sides hurt and he was completely incoherent.

Then the ship broke through and the glow disappeared and was replaced by clear, thin light. It shone silver grey and misty and Ross could now see an expanse of deep blue ocean rushing up to meet them.

‘Oh fuck…’ he managed to say and then Hawkins sprang into action. His hands moved faster than Ross could track them, and suddenly the ship’s engines roared into life and all the displays came back on in a blinding flare of lights.  
It felt like something had just thrown on the brakes and there was one last massive jolt as the thrusters kicked in and the ship came to a stop, hovering just above the surface of the ocean. There was a beat of silence and then the whole transport compartment erupted in cheers.

Ross looked across at Hawkins, who was smiling smugly.

‘Welcome to 2XTT12, Captain Poldark.’ he said.

‘Thank you, Lieutenant Hawkins.’ he replied.


	7. Debriefing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A routine training mission turns into something else.

_Reproductive Protocols Statute 5:IIa_

_All military personnel are to be kept segregated according to designation. In particular there are to be no opportunities for the fraternisation of Omegas and Alphas unless under strict supervision and in accordance with UESN guidelines. All recreational activity is to be held in separate facilities to reduce any opportunity for unauthorised sexual activity. It is not necessary for Alphas and Omegas to be in heat for this occur, but should a soldier of either designation attain this state they must be placed in solitary confinement at once. Heat is characterised by an increase in sexual arousal that will drive both designations to mate and this must be avoided at all costs. However rare this occurrence, it does not pay to be complacent and quick detection of any signs of either designation going into heat will prevent a great many complications and eventual discharge from the UESN._

_Suppressant injection will be given every three months during the soldier’s compulsory health check. Both male and female Omegas will be given blood tests to determine any rise in hormones that may signal a failure on the part of the suppressants and therefore the onset of heat. This is characterised by elevated body core temperatures in Omegas and increased testosterone levels in Alphas. Once the age of maturity has been reached (twenty-one standard Terran cycles) heat would normally occur at this same interval until the Omega is mated. Then it can be short as one month between heats until the Omega falls pregnant. Of course the Reproductive protocols prohibit natural matings resulting in birth and all breeding must be approved through the Council Committee on Reproduction._

_All Alphas are capable of insemination, just as all Omegas are capable of conceiving and carrying young. Omega males and females are both self-lubricating and conception happens anally in males and vaginally in females. Of course all Omegas in active military service are fitted with contraceptive implants from their tenth year to prevent any unwanted pregnancies. Once an Omega has retired from active service and is mated or submitted for breeding, the implant can be removed in order for conception to take place if required. This is of course a rarity as most Omegas choose to provide viable genetic material for breeding rather than carry a child to term to produce a natural-born infant, and may do so once they have seniority of service or are considered to be of exceptional genetic stock. In natural mating the act of sexual intercourse will be the precursor to mating. Once the glans coniunctio has been punctured through the application of pressure by the Alpha [the normal procedure is for the Alpha to bite the back of the neck in male Omegas or the inner thigh in female Omegas] the chemical stimulus will begin the bonding of both parties._

_Mating is, of course, irreversible._

_Biological Protocols. Medics Handbook, Volume III. Second Edition._

Three weeks later, the squad were so used to Jim’s entry tactics they actually started to fall asleep during the plummet to the planet’s surface.

They had been livid the first time and when they had landed, Ross had bourne the brunt of Carlisle’s rather considerable anger. Then she’d realised that they were the only team that had arrived at the due rendezvous time. The other troop ships had come in about half an hour later and the Alphas that had fallen out of them had been green to the gills to a soldier. Not one had escaped the effects of the turbulence caused by the storm, turbulence that Ross realised Jim had allowed the ship to fall straight through instead of trying to ride it.

That had made his squad look at Jim with newfound respect, especially when the other squads had started bitching about how rough their rides had been and how they had pretty much all puked their guts out. And all through this, Jim had simply leaned against the landing gear with a smug grin on his face. Ross had looked across at him and their eyes had met and they’d smiled at each other.

The next day he’d gone to Major Barrymore and requested that Flight Lieutenant Hawkins be the designated pilot for Alpha Squad 379X-J7. Barrymore had though he was joking, then realised he wasn’t. He’d happily forwarded the requisition, explaining that Ross was saving him a lot of heartache and that he was delighted that The Hawk wasn’t going to be terrorising any of his other squads anymore.

Ross had simply smiled.

********

‘Where are you from?’ Ross asked and passed over the knife he’d borrowed from Jim. They’d finally graduated to first name status, but it still felt a little strange to be using it.

‘The Dragon.’ Jim said and used the knife to start cutting his own apple into pieces. ‘I’m ship born. My mother was a combat pilot.’

‘And your father?’ Ross looked at the Omega. They were seated on the wing of the drop ship, the late afternoon sun still beautifully warm enough that they had both taken off their combat jackets. Down below, the other Alphas were engaged in an inpromptu wrestling tournament.

‘No idea.’ Jim said. ‘She’s high ranking, a Commander. She earned the right to bear and they matched her with an Alpha from the combat crew. I was in-vitro. She’s never mated.’ He gave Ross a sidelong look. ‘You?’

‘Natural.’ Ross replied. ‘I was supposed to be a Beta.’

‘Yeah?’ Jim laughed. ‘What the fuck happened?’

‘Christ knows.’ Ross said. ‘There hasn’t been an Alpha Poldark in over seven generations.’ He grinned. ‘My parents were appalled. I think if my mother could have stuffed me back in and asked for a refund she would have.’

‘And your father?’ Jim asked.

‘He’s gotten use to the idea now and is even happy to have an Alpha son, especially because the fact that I’m an officer means I still have pretty high status anyway.’ Ross said.

‘So you bought your commission?’ There was just enough bite in Jim’s words to be noticeable. ‘Or more accurately your family’s money did.’

‘Yes.’ Ross said, refusing to be baited. ‘But I’ve fucking earned it twenty times over.’ He looked at Jim, daring the Omega to challenge him. ‘And I’ll kick the arse of anyone that says otherwise.’

‘I’ll have to take your word for it.’ Jim was grinning, his dimples on display.

‘That’s right.’ It was Ross’ turn to challenge now. ‘Omegas don’t fill frontline roles do they?’

‘Fuck you, Captain.’ Jim said, but he was still smiling. ‘Next time you want a ride in, you can fucking hitchhike.’ Ross started laughing.

‘I thought Omegas were all meant to be docile and compliant.’ he said. ‘You’re supposed to be in thrall to me.’

‘Bollocks.’ Jim was scornful. ‘The day I do what a fucking Alpha tells me to is the day I fucking die.’ He gave Ross a piece of his apple after noticing that he’d finished his and was looking hopefully at his. ‘Besides, you have to be mated to be compliant and that is most definitely not happening to me. And even if I did, I still wouldn’t be.’

‘No? You don’t want to mate?’ Ross felt a twinge of disappointment and chided himself for his little flight of fantasy. ‘Not even if you earn it?’

‘No.’ Jim was insistent. ‘I’m career. I’m not going to be tied down and when I do finally kick it, I want it to be in a fighter, not trailing around after some dumb fuck of an Alpha and too fat to fit in a cockpit because I keep getting pregnant.’ He made the last part sound like a death sentence.

Unfortunately for Ross, the image of a mated and pregnant Jim was like a fuse to the feelings he’d been trying so hard to keep under control. The very notion of the stroppy Omega being mated to him and carrying his child was enough to make him a little bit hard. He shifted position as discreetly as he could, hoping Jim wouldn’t notice. Thankfully distraction came in the form of a tall blond figure.

‘Sirs?’ Carlisle called up to them. She was standing underneath the wing, shading her eyes. ‘The lads want to know if we can take the western face route back out tonight. They want to see the sunset.’

‘You’d have to ask the pilot.’ Ross called down, then grinned at Jim. ‘I think my squad is getting spoilt, Lieutenant.’

‘Maybe you should be more disciplined.’ Jim got up and looked down at Carlisle. ‘How much is it worth?’

‘Next time you break out of the Omega corridor, we’ll all stand you a drink.’ Carlisle called up, a grin plastered all over her face. There were shouts of agreement from behind her. It amused Ross enormously how the squad had adopted Jim, calling him ‘their’ pilot and threatening anyone with bodily harm if they said anything untoward about him.

‘Fine.’ Jim replied. ‘But if I get cited, I’m blaming you lot.’

‘Deal.’ Carlisle said and returned to tell the others. Her announcement was greeted by loud whoops.

‘More brawn than brains.’ Jim said shaking his head in a show of pity.

‘Blow me.’ Ross replied and Jim raised an eyebrow at him.

‘Not fucking likely, Alpha.’ he retorted. Ross laughed and followed him off the wing.

*********

The coast of the training ground they were doing their current exercises on was bordered by sheer cliffs of black stone. They were beautiful in a stark way, the rocks eroded into jagged teeth that could easily sheer through metal if a pilot became complacent and lost their focus while flying along them.

Jim loved it, the need to push the ship to its limits while making the ride as thrilling as he could. The Alpha Squad had surprised him, there was no denying that. They had turned out to be a foolhardy lot that were more than happy to place their lives in his hands in the interests of personal entertainment. Not only that, but he found that he genuinely liked them. They were generous and funny and able to laugh at themselves. Sure, they were rough around the edges but they were soldiers after all.

And as for their Captain…

He looked back over his shoulder to the transport cabin, and smiled as he heard the profane language and general roughhousing going on in the back. Then Ross started to walk towards the cockpit and he quickly turned back to the control panel and tried to look like he was busy.

Ross came in and took his now customary seat next to Jim. He had yet to actually try out his flight alcove and Jim had gotten quite used to having him there. The conversation had turned out to be very welcome and Ross had a ready sense of humour with a black streak that made Jim laugh harder than anything else had. He now looked forward to every training flight knowing that the tall Alpha would be sitting next to him.  
Not that he would ever confess that to anyone.

‘They’re all good to go.’ Ross said, securing his safety harness. He grinned at Jim. ‘So where are we going tonight?’

‘You’ll see.’ Jim replied, switching on the power and punching in his flight code. The heads up display came up and he felt the surge of anticipation inside him. He knew it was ridiculous, beyond stupid that he was getting himself into situations where Sellar would cut his balls off and staple them to his court martial and all so he could bring out that smile that was more blinding than all the sunsets he’d ever witnessed.

Not that he’d noticed or anything.

He powered up the ship and it lifted off the ground, the landing gear coming up and the vertical thrusters holding the ship steady, dust kicking up around it. He glanced at the Alpha next to him and then brought the main thrusters online. The ship began to thrum with supressed power. He opened the comms channel.

‘Command, this is Garnet flight requesting flight clearance for dust-off.’ he said and waited for the response.

‘Garnet Flight, this is Command.’ The Omega’s voice was beautifully modulated. ‘Hawk, you have flight clearance. Vector is 73 degrees.’

‘Copy that.’ Jim replied. He looked at Ross. ‘You ready, Captain?’ It was the same little dance they always did.

‘Fucking A, Lieutenant.’ Ross replied.

Jim checked his systems. The flight path he was using was registered but he planned on deviating wildly from it at one point and hoped that he would be quick enough to get away with it. He engaged the main thrusters and the ship took off, describing a gentle arc as they flew out over the sea, then he banked to the left. He could hear the squad psyching themselves up in the back and yelling encouragement. He set the rear viewports to open, the armoured shields sliding back so they could see the sunrise come blazing through.

The coast ran unevenly for about three hundred miles, punctuated by collections of rocks that had been eroded by the sea and which now formed thick forests of razor sharp pinnacles that a ship could fit between.

If the pilot was skilled enough that was. Otherwise it was a one way ticket to Splatsville. And that was exactly where they were headed. Jim was pretty sure the Alphas would just eat it up. He would never confess that the real reason he was taking them there today was because a certain Captain had a habit of giggling like a small boy whenever they got to do something fun.

It did make Jim vaguely wonder what Ross’ childhood had been like. His own had been largely conducted in training schools with other Omegas and older Omega pilots. He hadn’t lived with his mother, but in a dormitory with other Omegas his own age, which was where he’d met Campbell and Preston, although she had been one of his instructors. They learned quickly, largely because most of them could navigate and fly all but the most challenging ships by the time they went into active service at sixteen. The offshoot of that was that a bunch of teenage Omegas could and did get into heaps of trouble, pulling off manoeuvres and tricks that frequently got them grounded. But command also knew that this had its place and often turned a blind eye if a particularly brilliant pilot did things that were against regulations. In truth Jim had been really unlucky in having Warleggan make a formal complaint against him. If it had been Ross, nothing would have come of it. But then Ross would never had questioned his ability to begin with. He hadn’t done it once in three weeks of constant flying and some very hairy landings.

‘It’ beautiful.’ Ross said and Jim glanced at him. The Alpha’s eyes were fixed on the line between sea and sky. ‘It sort of reminds me a bit of Nampara.’

‘I’ve heard it’s something to see.’ he replied.

‘Have you ever been off-ship?’ Ross asked and Jim shook his head.

‘No, not to one of the home worlds at least. Never really been any call to.’ he said. Ross smiled.

‘I think you’d like Nampara.’ he said. ‘Lots of open air to fly in.’ Then he frowned a little as Jim banked a little closer to the cliffs. ‘Jim? What are you doing?’

‘Hang on.’ Jim replied and set the controls. He never trusted the computers to take him through this bit. He adjusted the controls and then he looked at Ross. ‘Trust me?’

‘Oh fuck.’ Ross reached for his harness and tightened it, a now reflex action to any of Jim’s more unusual proposals. He looked back towards the transport cabin. ‘Carlisle! Tell everyone to dig in!’

‘Roger that!’ she called back cheerily. After getting over her first bought of air sickness, she was now one of the Omega's biggest fans. ‘You heard the Captain! Air sick bags at the ready!’

Jim laughed and then the first pinnacle came into sight. They were majestic to look at, each almost a half a kilometre high, twisted and curling over and in on each other.

Perfect for scaring the shit out of a bunch of Alphas.

He smiled, his pulse starting to race as he took the controls, disengaged the comms and then made the first dive. It came quickly, inverting the ship as it barrelled down towards the rocks. Next to him Ross gasped audibly, grabbing onto anything to steady himself. Behind him he could hear the squad laughing their heads off, a delighted mixture of excitement and terror.

The ship tipped over the threshold and Jim let her go, the momentum carrying her down through an opening in the rocks as he cut the engines and then ignited them once they were through. The blast took the ship up to level for only an instant before he threw her into a left lateral turn that bought her on her side, skimming between two rocks that were so close together he almost heard the paint scratch.

‘FUCK!’ Ross’ roar was so loud it actually startled him a little, but Jim shook it off and righted the ship before throwing her to the right in the same manner, curling around the massive pinnacle in front of him. Behind him the Alphas were yelling like children in a holosimulator.

Jim started laughing. He couldn’t help it, in fact it was a very bad habit he had when his adrenaline was so far up he could have flown right into a rock face and not felt a thing. Not that he would.

When he was in the zone like this, nothing could touch him.

He boosted the thrusters a little and sent the ship into a horizontal spiral that wound them in and out of a lattice work of rocks, the sun overhead flickering in and out of sight.

‘ARE YOU FUCKING INSANE????’ Ross was now holding on to the support strut above his head as he bellowed at Jim. His dark eyes were wide and he looked like he was ready to spill his guts but he was hanging on. The yelling in the back had long been abandoned in favour of hysterical screaming.

‘Not even close.’ Jim breathed. The heads up display was going crazy, the data flows now so fast they couldn’t be tracked by anyone who wasn’t able to do what he was doing right at that moment, and yet Jim’s mind absorbed it all, processing the information so quickly that each adjustment took microseconds to make. He was completely focused on what the ship was doing and how she was responding to him. It was like he was part of the systems, plugged right into the stream of information.

He bought her out of the spiral, now so close to the water he could see the froth the thrusters was icing up hitting the viewport. In front of him was a sheer wall of rock. Jim locked in on it, his breathing quickening as they raced towards it. Next to him, Ross was now screaming as incoherently as his squad was.

Jim took one deep breath and just as it seemed like they were about to hit the wall, he threw the ship into a vertical climb straight up on full power. The whole superstructure was rattling as he pushed her to her structural limits and then they burst out from the rocks and into the clear sky, arcing back as the sun flared and flooded the cockpit and the transport cabin. The light was perfect, red and brilliant and then he righted the ship and brought her back down to her correct flight angle. Then he looked at Ross.

Later Jim would be able to say that was the moment when he suddenly understood how fucked he was.

The Alpha was still holding on like a drowning man on a ship, but the expression on his face was one of perfect wonder as he looked out the viewport into the sun. The sun was hitting him at just the right angle and the Alpha’s eyes were lit up like amber with the sun shining through it.

He was utterly stunning.

Jim had always thought the expression breath taking was ridiculously sentimental but here it was happening to him. He was starting to be sure he could look at those eyes for a very long time and never get tired of their continual shift of colour.  
Then he told himself he was being an idiot and completely unprofessional and focused back on what he was doing. He switched on the comms to a furious Commander and an outpouring of threats up to and including castration if he did not bring the ship back in one piece.

‘Copy that, Command.’ he said and Sellar roared at him like an angry lioness.

‘You little shit!’ her voice was scathing. ‘Give me one good reason why I shouldn’t send your insubordinate arse to the breeding programme right fucking now!’ Jim smiled and played his ace.

‘Because you’re my mother and you’re secretly really impressed I just pulled that off.’ he said and heard her hiss.

‘I swear by all that is holy, unholy and just fucking…I regret the day I ever contributed to your genetics, James.’ Jim grinned. He could hear that he was right, and truth be told he never pulled the family card. He could almost feel Ross’ surprise next to him. ‘Just get your arse back here. We can discuss your punishment later.’

‘Copy that. Garnet flight on trajectory, eta one hour and forty-five minutes.’ he said and punched in the flight route. The ship began to ascend into the quickly darkening sky, flying towards the sun. Jim adjusted his visor to reflect the light and then chanced a glance at Ross. Ross’ mouth was open and then his eyes narrowed and he gave Jim a look.

‘Your mother is Commander Sellar?’ he asked and Jim sighed.

‘If you’re asking is she’s my Omega donor, then yeah. She is.’ he replied.

‘She’s your fucking mother.’ Ross was breathing more steadily. ‘Shit… you don’t have the same name.’

‘No, I have my father’s name.’ Jim replied. ‘She wanted it like that. No favouritism.’ He grinned. ‘Well, maybe a little.’

‘Fuck.’ Ross leaned back heavily in his seat. The Alphas in the back were all suspiciously quiet and Jim knew they were probably straining to listen to them. He kept the ship steady as they flew up towards the troposphere.

‘My life hasn’t been like yours, Ross.’ he said. ‘I’m a combat Omega. Not some pampered natural born oops-I-was-supposed-to-be-a-Beta.’ He waited for a response and the then Ross snorted and started laughing. It was deep and rich and it made Jim’s heart thump in a way that not even flying did.

‘You’re fucking certifiable, is what you are.’ he replied.

‘You fucking love it.’ Jim said and then realised what he’d just said. He kept his eyes fixed on the horizon, thankful that Ross wouldn’t be able to see that he was blushing, something that was most unlike him.

He had not anticipated the response he got.

‘Yeah.’ There was a funny catch in the Alpha’s voice. ‘I think I’m starting to.’

*********

They flew the rest of the route in silence, both of them secretly terrified of opening their mouths and making the situation worse.

The Dragon came into view, her bulk silhouetted against the fading sunlight as she moved with the planet. It was better that way, proving a natural cycle of light and dark.

Jim flew in to the designated flight path, his heart still beating out of time. He didn’t dare look at Ross, terrified that he would be able to see the effect his words had had. He knew that the Alpha had meant it as a casual throwaway remark but it had cut right through him.

What absolutely scared the shit out of him was how much he was starting to wish it would come true.

**********

Next to him, Ross wanted to die.

Not in the literal sense perhaps, but he was so embarrassed by what he’d said that he couldn’t even look at the Omega.

How had he managed to make such a fool of himself? He could blame it on the fact that Jim had looked so beautiful like that, all sharp focus and passion as he threw the ship around like it was nothing, his control and reflexes so devastatingly perfect that when they had slowed, Ross had wanted nothing more than to unlock his harness and pin the Omega down in his pilot’s chair and kiss him until they both lost their minds.

He wanted Jim so fucking badly it physically hurt to look at him.

‘Control this is Hawk.’ Jim said, and his voice gave Ross shivers. ‘Garnet flight requesting permission for docking.’

‘Requested and cleared, Hawk.’ The voice was quietly amused and Ross realised it was probably the Omega that Jim shared quarters with. ‘You are in a shit ton of trouble, Jim. She’s gone spare.’

‘If you’d said I was in a fuck load, I’d be worried.’ Jim replied. ‘Did you guys get visual?’

‘Visual and audio. Everyone in here heard all the Alphas screaming like they were being slaughtered.’ The Omega replied. Jim grinned.

‘Burn me a copy.’ he said. ‘Before she deletes everything.’

‘Already done.’ the Omega said. ‘Command out. Welcome back Garnet flight.’ The comms cut off and Jim started the power down sequence. The engines whined as they began to cool down. He reached up and unsnapped the chin strap on his flight helmet and then took it off. Ross’ heart melted a little at how his normally immaculate blond hair was mussed.

God, he was in so much trouble…

They sat and then Ross reached for his harness, unlocking it. He got up and walked into the transport cabin, legs shaky and not just because of the rollercoaster ride Jim had taken them on. He came into the cabin to find the Alphas looking like they all aged ten years and grinning like a bunch of homicidal maniacs.

‘I think we’re keeping him, sir.’ Carlisle was still strapped in and Ross went to release her. ‘Best fucking ride I’ve ever had.’ The she grinned evilly and dropped her voice so only he could hear her. ‘Could be yours as well of you play your cards right.’ She winked at him. ‘Sir.’

Ross glared at her but she was unrepentant.

They disembarked from the hip and descended down the ramp. Jim would remain on ship until he’d completed his post flight system checks and Ross looked back, reluctant to leave the Omega’s company. However, fraternisation outside of missions was prohibited and Jim could never join them for their post mission briefings or have a drink with them in that Alpha recreation centres.

He got to the bottom of the ramp to find his squad assembled. He sounded them off and they were about to head to the debriefing room when a Beta officer ran towards them. He saluted Ross and Ross returned it.

‘Lieutenant.’ He said and the Beta held out a data pad. Ross frowned and took it, perusing the information.

‘This came through when?’ he asked and the squad’s ears pricked up as they heard his change of tone.

‘An hour ago, sir.’ The Beta said, her freckled face serious. ‘You are required in the ready room by Major Barrymore and senior command as soon as you've been debriefed and made yourself presentable.’ She saluted again and scurried off and Ross looked back at the datapad.

‘What is it, sir?’ Carlisle asked and Ross allowed himself a wolfish grin.

‘Looks like we have a mission, Carlisle.’ he said.


	8. Going AWOL

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim does something he really shouldn't have...

Jim sat and did his final checks. He heard the footsteps behind him and smiled to himself.

‘When was the last time you were in one of these?’ he asked and Sellar sighed as she sat in the co-pilot’s seat that Ross had recently vacated.

‘Too long.’ she said, her voice a little wistful as she ran her fingers lightly over the instrument panel. Then she looked at him. ‘You are in a lot of trouble, young man. At this rate I am going to be grey before the end of the year.’ Her brown eyes were fond though and when Jim smiled at her, she smiled back.

‘I’m sorry, if it’s any consolation.’ he said. ‘I never mean to cause you trouble, you know that.’

‘I do.’ she replied. ‘And I suppose the apple never falls far from the tree does it.’ There was a glimmer of pride in her voice.

‘Exactly.’ Jim replied. ‘And my service record is spotless compared to yours.’ Sellar huffed a laugh.

‘Your father’s too.’ she said. ‘Christ knows why they decided that we would be a good genetic match.’ Jim thought back to his conversation with Ross earlier.

‘Do you have his file?’ he asked and her coppery eyebrows raised in surprise.

‘Why do you ask?’ she said.

‘No reason.’ Jim looked down at his hands. ‘I just thought it might be interesting to find out where I come from. On both sides.’

‘You’ve never shown any interest before.’ Sellar said. ‘I could try. If you’d like me to.’

‘I would.’ Jim looked at her. He could see aspects of himself in her face, his skin the same pale shade as hers and the light tan freckles that ran across the bridge of his nose almost identical to the ones she had. He had no doubt that his height and compact build came from her too. Most Alphas all seemed to be giants compared to him. Except for one, a traitorous little voice whispered in his head. ‘Did you ever meet him?’

‘Twice.’ Sellar said. ‘I have no doubt that he would probably have been involved in your life if he hadn’t been killed. He seemed very keen on the idea of fathering progeny.’

‘What did he look like?’ Jim asked, this new information throwing him a little.

‘A lot like you.’ she said. ‘Although he was tall and blond.’ She grinned. ‘Your dimples are the same. It was the first thing I noticed about him and when I saw that you had them too, I was very pleased.’ She frowned as she thought. ‘His eyes were a little bluer than yours though.’ Then she looked at him and her piercing eyes made Jim squirm a little. She always seemed to be able to see right through him. ‘I can’t help noticing that you seemed to have changed your attitude to Alphas quite a bit lately. And you haven’t broken out for three weeks.’ Jim looked away, afraid she might see something in his face.

‘They’re all right.’ he said. ‘They don’t give me any shit like the other lot did.’

‘And then you go and fuck it up by doing what you did today.’ Sellar said. ‘Be thankful it was me on the bridge and not one of the others. They would have you cleaning heads at this point.’

‘You said we were going to discuss my punishment.’ Jim replied and she nodded.

‘You just bought yourself another three months drop ship detail.’ she replied and as he opened his mouth to protest she cut him off. ‘It’s the best I could do. In truth, you’re lucky to still be flying.’ Her voice dropped. ‘And I don’t know how much longer I can protect you, James. I am wearing out my credit on this.’ She sighed and then got up. Jim thought she was going to leave but instead she walked over and he looked up as she came to stand next to him. Her eyes were soft and she reached out and cupped his chin in her hand, tilting his face up. Jim met her eyes. She had never done this where any others could see and he could count the demonstrations of physical affection from her on one hand, but each one was priceless to him.

‘I am sorry.’ he said and Sellar nodded.

‘I know you are, silly boy.’ she replied. ‘Now get your arse off my flight deck and go think about what you’ve done.’

‘Is this your version of sending me to my room?’ Jim asked.

‘This is my version of letting you off lightly.’ Sellar let him go. ‘It’s also to warn you that you better be on best behaviour. You’re getting a new squad tomorrow.’

At first Jim didn’t quite register what she said, but then it felt like he’d been hit in the face.

‘What?’ he asked. ‘Why?’ He glanced down to hide the dismay he was feeling. ‘Is this because of the flight?’

‘No.’ Sellar said. ‘It’s because they’ve been called up. Captain Poldark is in the mission briefing now. You’re on drop ship training now as a punishment but when you’ve served out the rest of your penalty you’ll be back on combat flights. You’re far too valuable to ferry troops. You know that, Jim.’ She walked a few steps and then turned back. ‘And remember that rules are there for a reason, all right. Not so you can see how many ways you can come up with to break them.’

‘Yes, ma’am.’ Jim replied. He felt utterly deflated, all the joy and adrenaline from the flight evaporating into thin air.

‘Good. You’ll get your reassignment on your next watch.’ Sellar said and walked out the cockpit. Jim didn’t watch her go. He was too busy staring out the viewport at the bank of windows above the flight deck, where the Alpha debriefing room was. If they had been called into a mission briefing that meant it was high priority. That meant that they would leave in the next eight hours after all mandatory weapons checks and medicals had been done and the ship had been prepped.  
It wasn’t long. But it would be enough for him to put a plan into action. One was already formulating in his mind.

**********

Ross sat at the briefing table, looking over the schematics of the datapad he held.

‘She’s a mining vessel?’ he asked.

‘She also has a refining processor on board.’ Barrymore said. ‘She’s a very valuable piece of hardware, Poldark.’

‘She’s civilian though.’ Ross tapped at the diagram to enlarge several sections as he committed it to memory. ‘Why is the UESN being drafted in?’

‘The company that owns her, my company, is one of your largest suppliers of weapons grade elements.’ This came from the elegantly dressed Beta next to Barrymore. She had been introduced as Elisa Stansfield, a representative of Yucatan Mining. Ross had taken one looked at her elegantly coiffured brown hair and pristine white jumpsuit and seen Elizabeth standing there in front of him. ‘Your stake in this is considerable.’

Another image came unbidden into his head, one of mussed blond hair and a pair of sea-coloured eyes.

‘I appreciate that.’ he replied. ‘But I am concerned that my squad and I will be allowed to do what is required on this particular mission.’ He directed this at Barrymore. ‘I will be the one calling the shots and I don’t want any of my orders to be countermanded because there is a dollar value attached.’

‘I can assure you that there will be no interference on my part. I am simply being sent along to retrieve company data should there be a need.’ Stansfield said. ‘I will remain under military order at all times.’ She gave Ross a serene smile that he didn’t trust as far as he could kick starships. ‘And you will not have to worry about my agenda. I will be bringing my own guard.’

‘Absolutely not.’ Ross said. ‘My team will escort you. With all due respect ma’am, I cannot have armed civilian personnel accompanying me who I do not know and who I will not trust because of that fact. These are unknown quantities and those kinds make me nervous. Whatever you need us to do, I will be happy to provide.’

Stansfield turned to look at Barrymore, her perfect mask slipping for just a moment.

‘I was assured this would not be a problem.’ she said and Barrymore shrugged.

‘If this is to fall under military jurisdiction, then Captain Poldark is absolutely right in his refusal to take armed civilians on a combat mission. We are happy to provide you with an escort, but I must say I agree with him. Otherwise you could simply use your own security teams to go and retrieve your personnel.’ He said, his face stern. ‘As commanding officer, Captain Poldark will be in charge of all aspects of this mission and that most certainly includes who he takes with him.’

Stansfield gave Ross a cool appraising look.

‘Very well.’ She said and there was an icy tone in her voice. ‘I just hope that you are able to deliver, Captain Poldark. This is worth more than just the monetary value. There is valuable merchandise on that ship which shall need to be safely conveyed to my company.’ She stood up and they did the same. ‘Gentlemen.’ With that she turned and walked out the room.

Ross and Barrymore watched her go.

‘Sir, if I may?’ Ross said. ‘That was hinky as fuck.’

‘You don’t need to tell me twice.’ Barrymore looked very thoughtful. Then he sat down again and Ross did the same. ‘It looks simple on the surface. But something isn’t sitting right with me.’

‘Run it again.’ Ross said, looking at the schematics.

‘Holo.’ Barrymore said and the mission briefing came up, projected over the table. The refinery ship was massive, four times larger than the Dragon which was the largest ship Ross had ever been on. ‘The Orien is a T-Class freighter. She largely carries and refines metal ores. In spite of her size she has a relatively small crew of sixteen. Systems are mostly automated. Crew consists of the captain, first officer, comms officer, nav officer and chief petty officer. The rest are engineering and systems personnel. There was also a small security detail from an outside company. Six Alphas.’

‘And the others?’ Ross asked.

‘Most Betas. The nav officer is an Omega.’ Barrymore said. ‘Last comminucation from them was three days ago. They are currently orbiting a small planetoid in the Kappa quadrant.’

‘That’s far.’ Ross said as the hologram of the star system came up. ‘I didn’t know miners went out that far.’ Barrymore looked at him and then nodded. 

‘Of course. Your family is in mining aren’t they?’

‘They are.’ Ross said. He gestured and the holo went back to the image of the Orien. ‘She’s huge. Anything could have happened to them. It might simply be a comms malfunction. I still don’t see why we’re getting involved.’

‘This comes from high up, Poldark.’ Barrymore said. ‘Senatorial level.’ That caught Ross’ attention.

‘Now that is interesting.’ he said.

‘And it’s also why I’m sending you.’ Barrymore said. ‘Something is on that ship, something that someone very high up wants very badly. I don’t like being in the dark. It fucks things up when we don’t have all the facts.’ He looked at Ross. ‘Your combat profile is bordering on brilliant. Thirty-eight successful missions. This is the whole reason I am sending you and your squad. I have also been able to do some assessing of my own in the last three weeks and I am impressed with what I have seen. You have a clear head and a steady hand and your squad is perfectly primed. I have no reservation sending you in. I also know that I can trust you to report anything that you think I need to know.’

‘Thank you, sir.’ Ross was pleased by the compliment. He’d grown to admire the nature of the man who was his new commanding officer in turn. ‘But I have to say this sounds like a royal snafu we’re walking into.’

‘I know.’ Barrymore’s face harboured concern. ‘I don’t like it. I want you to go in hot and fast. Secure all personnel and make the place safe for you and your squad to work in. If that means you leave the hardware to fry, so be it. We don’t answer to corporates. I want you all to come back alive and unharmed, do you copy?’

‘I copy, sir.’ Ross replied.

‘Very good. Dismissed.’ Barrymore said and Ross started to get up. ‘Star burn is in six hours. The Orien is a twelve day flight away so you’ll have plenty of time to cool your heels in hypersleep. You’ll be in the troop bay and Flight Lieutenant Harrison will meet you at the ship. She’ll be conveying you.’ That bought Ross up short.

‘Harrison, sir?’ he asked. ‘Flight Lieutenant Hawkins won’t be piloting us?’

‘Hawkins is a combat pilot. He’s too valuable to be sent on a routine troop ship delivery.’ Barrymore replied. ‘Harrison is good, steady. You’ll like her Poldark.’ He grinned. ‘She won’t take you on any rollercoaster escapades but she’ll get you there safely. And you’re not going on-planet so no need for a drop ship.’

‘No, I suppose not.’ Ross hid his disappointment. He saluted and Barrymore returned it, then turned on his heel and left the briefing room.

*********

Jim waited seven hours until the change of watch. He knew Sellar’s habits as well as he knew his own and she would no doubt be walking down towards the crash room for a much needed cup of one of the hideous herbal infusions she preferred to drink. She would usually have it with a cream scone, a relic of the bygone Earth that his ancestors had once inhabited. It meant that her office would be vacant for exactly thirty-three minutes, if she took her customary bathroom break afterwards. His mother was a creature of habit in some things and completely unpredictable in others, much like himself.

He had returned to his quarters and washed, changed and packed up his clean flight uniform. His helmet and other gear was kept in the pilot locker room off the flight deck, but that would be very easy to get to once he’d put himself on the assignment roster. His plan was simple – break into Sellar’s office and access her data terminal and change the flight assignment to put himself on as the squad’s troop ship pilot.

The practicalities were a little more complicated.

He’d hacked the data terminal in his room so many times that is was easy to make it look like he would be in the gym while this was all happening. And that’s where he would tell Preston and Campbell he would be. There was a flutter of nerves in his stomach, but Jim pushed them aside and focused on what he wanted to do.

He still had no idea why he was running after an Alpha squad. He told himself it was because he had a duty to see that they got to wherever they were going safely.

He refused to acknowledge the idea that he was running after Ross.

He came out of his room and Preston looked up at him. She was on the seating bench, her feet tucked up and reading something on her datapad. Her silvery grey eyes tracked his movements.

‘Where are you going?’ she asked.

‘Gym.’ Jim said holding up the bag as evidence. ‘I feel like knocking something around for a bit.’

‘You sound like an Alpha.’ Preston said, unimpressed. ‘Try not to hurt yourself.’ She went back to her reading.

‘I won’t.’ Jim replied and stepped out of their accommodation. The Omega corridor was quiet. The change of watch always meant fewer personnel around as handovers were done and people went for long awaited breaks. He strode purposely down the corridor, bag at his shoulder. It was a well know military fact that if you looked like you knew where you were going, people very seldom questioned you. Jim also knew the route with the least surveillance. He’d even hacked some footage months previously of himself doing his katas in the gym so he could use it when he needed to be somewhere else. He left little in the way of an electronic signature and it would be quite difficult to track him down for a few hours.

The officer’s corridor was thankfully empty when he got to it and started counting down the time in his head. Jim went to Sellar’s door and stopped. He put down the bag, took out the knife he had concealed in his boot and used it to pry open the entry terminal. A quick rewiring job and the door slid open. Jim was secretly very proud of this. Preston had shown him how to do it ages ago, although he was sure she regretted that now.

He went inside and left the lights off. The data terminal emitted a small glow and Jim went to it. Hacking the computerised systems was far trickier and it took him fifteen minutes to get into the flight roster, delete Harrison’s name and put his own in.

Mission accomplished he shut down the data terminal and left the office, scooting away as quickly as possible when he heard footsteps. He rounded the corner and headed down the nearest staircase to the level below. Now, he just needed to stay out of sight until the mission was due to leave and then waltz in and take his place in the troop ship that would be carrying the squad.

*********

Ross went over the flight plan one more time. Twelve days wasn’t a long time in terms of actual activity, but they wanted the Alphas to arrive well-rested and in peak physical condition. The hyper-sleep chambers would protect them from the strange effects of extended periods as high speeds and make their trip far more comfortable.

He got up and walked out of his room and through the sleeping bay. His squad had spent the past eight hours checking their gear and weapons, stocking up the med kits, eating and generally lounging around. Now they were assembled and waiting for him, weapons held at the ready and all kitted in their combat armour and helmets. He walked to Carlisle as she called them to attention.

‘All present and accounted for, sir.’ she said.

‘Very good, Sergeant.’ he replied. ‘Gear?’

‘Good order.’

‘Weapons.’

‘Checked and primed, sir. If anything tries it on, it’ll be going home with its ass in a bag, sir.’ Ross smiled. He loved Carlisle’s gung-ho attitude.

‘Excellent. Sergeant tell them to fall out and get their arses aboard.’ Ross said and she turned and barked at the assembled squad.

‘You heard the Captain! Move!’ she bellowed and Ross winced slightly.

They left the accommodation unit and double timed it down to the flight bay. It wasn’t the drop ship one, but the one over and they came in. The troop ships were larger than the drop ships to accommodate the hyperspace engines and they followed Carlisle to the one three down in the row. There was a pretty Omega pilot with corn blond hair plaited in a circlet around her head. She saw them approaching and straightened up, saluting as Ross came to the front.

‘Junior Flight Lieutenant Harrison reporting for duty, Captain.’ she said and Ross was just about to reply when he saw Harrison look past him and frown. He turned and his eyes widened as a familiar compact figure dressed in flight uniform, the light reflecting off his blond hair, walked towards them with that arrogant little bounce he had. He got to them and gave Harrison a pointed look. She swallowed and snapped to attention. Then Jim turned to Ross.

‘I am very sorry about this, Captain. Roster got messed up.’ He turned back to Harrison. ‘I’m scheduled for this flight, Lieutenant.’

‘Begging your pardon sir, but I don’t think that’s right.’ Harrison said, her voice shaking a little. Ross suddenly realised that she was intimidated by Jim and wondered just what his reputation was amongst the other pilots. ‘I checked the roster three times. Sir.’ Jim turned back to her and she almost seemed to shrink under his glare.

‘Are you questioning me?’ he asked and she shook her head.

‘No, sir. Just following protocol, sir.’ she replied and Jim handed her the data pad he was holding.

‘Check it again.’ he said. She took it from him and checked the orders, confusion colouring her expression. ‘I think you’ll find that I’m the one scheduled to take this flight.’ Harrison read the roster and then looked up, her cheeks pink.

‘Of course, sir.’ she said.

‘You’re dismissed, Lieutenant.’ Jim said and she saluted him and almost ran off. Ross waited until she was out of earshot and then turned to him.

‘What the fuck are you doing?’ he asked and Jim grinned.

‘Making a break for it.’ he said. ‘Get them in, we have twenty minutes approximately before she gets up to command, which is no doubt right where she’s headed, and maybe another ten before they figure out that I hacked the roster.’

‘Jim.’ Ross hissed as he followed him into the ship. ‘This is gross misconduct. You could get court martialled for this.’

‘Your point?’ Jim said. ‘It’ll be alright. They’re going to go crazy trying to find me and by the time they figure out where I am, we’ll be in hyperspace.’ He turned and Ross almost ran into him. ‘Now get them in and get your gear stowed.’

‘Shit.’ Ross went back down the ramp and nodded to Carlisle.

‘Fall in!’ she ordered and the squad ascended into the ship. Once inside they stowed their gear and weapons. The hypersleep alcoves were the same as the ones on the dropship, except they could also double as life pods. The squad strapped each other in and then Carlisle came to Ross and Jim.

‘All set.’ Her face was alive with mischief when she looked at Jim. ‘And may I say it’s a pleasure to have you aboard, sir.’

‘See.’ Jim said to Ross. ‘Carlisle and the squad are happy I’m here.’ He turned and started towards the cockpit.

‘That’s because they don’t know what you did!’ Ross shouted after him. ‘Godammit!’ Then Carlisle tapped him on the shoulder and Ross turned to see that Stansfield had boarded.

‘Is something wrong, Captain?’ she asked, her dark brows lowering infinitesimally.

‘Everything is fine.’ he replied. ‘Please take your alcove.’ Stansfield looked like she wanted to say something to him, but then nodded and went to her designated locker and stowed the black bag she was carrying. Then she went across and Enys started to help her into her alcove. As medical officer he would be awake with Jim while they travelled through hyperspace. He punched in the activation sequence and Stansfield’s alcove sealed.

‘Just you and the Sargeant, sir.’ he said.

‘Go.’ Ross said to Carlisle. ‘I need to have a word with our pilot first.' Carlisle nodded and Ross headed to the cockpit.

He found Jim already set up, helmet on and harness fastened. The heads up display was on and the data streams moved lazily in a line of bright numbers.

‘A word?’ he said and Jim gave him a brief glance.

‘Are they all in?’ he asked.

‘Yes.’ Ross said. ‘Jim this is never going to work.’

‘Sit down.’ Jim instructed. ‘I’m waiting for clearance.’

‘Clearance?’ Ross frowned. ‘What exactly did you do?’

‘I told you.’ Jim said as if he was explain things to an infant. ‘I hacked the roster. To everyone in command it looks like I am right where I am supposed to be. And as soon as they give us star burn we can get the fuck out of here. But if you keep distracting me, Harrision is going to tip them off before we do. Now sit down and shut the fuck up and let me do my fucking job.’ The last bit came out sharp, and Ross bridled.

‘You can’t just order me around like that Junior Lieutenant you just intimidated the crap out of.’ he said. ‘I take my orders from Barrymore, and command. You can fuck with your own career if you want to but leave mine the fuck alone.’

‘Ross.’ Jim turned and Ross suddenly realised that the ship was vibrating beneath his feet. ‘I very strongly suggest that you either sit down or hang onto something.’ He turned back to the display and Ross swore as he realised that Jim had started the flight sequences.

‘Fuck!’ He moved to the co-pilot’s seat and sat down, strapping himself in. ‘I can’t believe I’m letting you do this.’

‘You don’t _let_ me do anything, Alpha.’ Jim snapped and the comms crackled. 

‘Hawk, this is Command. Garnet flight is cleared for star burn. Your vector is three-nine-five.’ The Omega in flight control said and Jim smiled.

‘Thank you, Command.’ he replied. ‘Star burn in t-minus ten.’ The engines powered up and he engaged the vertical thrusters. The ship lifted off the hangar floor.

Next to him Ross shook his head.

‘We are in so much shit.’ he muttered to himself as Jim counted down.

‘Oh ye of little faith.’ he replied. ‘Mark.’ He engaged the rears thrusters and the ship shot forward, through the airlock and out into space.


	9. Things That Don't Add Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is something rotten in the Kappa Sector.

‘WE NEED TO GET THEM BACK!’ Barrymore roared.

Sellar was incandescent with rage. There were two bright pink spots high on her cheekbones. Anyone looking might be tempted to say that it made her quite attractive, but Barrymore kept a lid on that particular thought as he squared off against the Commander.

‘I know that. But I can’t just call them back in.’ she hissed. ‘The hyperspace jump is already underway. It would be logistically extremely difficult to stop it, and we have no way to communicate with them in any case.’ She shook her head and sat own. She and Barrymore had been yelling at each other over her desk for the best part of twenty minutes, ever since she’d told him what had happened. Barrymore had been livid at the thought that something had not been sanctioned by the powers that be. The pilot that had supposed to be flying his squad had been hand selected by the chain of command very high up, although Barrymore had not been happy about this. She had looked a little inexperienced to him and she had a civilian background, having only transferred into the military three years before when her parents had died. 

‘They are not going to be happy when I tell them.’ Barrymore dropped his head and leaned on his fists on the desk. ‘Fuck.’

‘No.’ Sellar agreed. ‘We’re both in for a world of hurt. Unless…’

‘Unless?’ Barrymore looked up at her. 

‘Did nothing about this strike you as a little odd?’ Sellar asked. ‘I mean we were both given orders that Harrison was supposed to be the one flying them. She’s a decent pilot but why her? I have combat drop ship pilots who are more experienced even if this is only a routine stop and check mission.’ She looked at Barrymore and saw that his blue-grey eyes were thoughtful.

‘Corporate is involved.’ he said eventually and her coppery eyebrows went up.

‘How involved?’ she asked. 

‘I’m not sure, but I think they’re pulling the strings. I did some digging. Harrison was civilian until three years ago and then she got herself transferred to military.’ he replied then looked hesitant. ‘They were also the ones that requested that particular squad. Of that I’m pretty sure. I got a communication that said they didn’t want a squad that was embedded. My guess was that there would be casualties and it's better for morale if those happened to people that have only just arrived.’

‘Did you tell Captain Poldark any of this?’ Sellar asked and he sighed.

‘In as broad a manner as I could.’ he said. ‘I honestly have no idea what they could be walking into on the other side.’ He had the decency to look apologetic. ‘I believe the Omega that went is your offspring?’

‘That is neither here nor there.’ Sellar said. ‘Flight Lieutenant Hawkins is a highly decorated combat pilot and now that I know there’s something amiss I am more than happy with the situation. I trust him to get your squad there and back again in one piece.’ Her brown eyes were shrewd. ‘He may be an insubordinate little bastard, but he’s damn good at his job.’ She turned and Barrymore watched her get op and open the cabinet to her left. To his surprise what came out were two crystal tumblers and a bottle of what he saw was extremely good whisky, Namparian by the looks of things.

‘I think this needs a long talk.’ she said, sitting back down and pouring out two rather large measures. ‘I want to know everything you know about this mission.’ She held out one of the tumblers to Barrymore. ‘I want to know just what exactly my son has gone and gotten himself tied up in.’ Barrymore leaned over and took the glass and the sat down in the seat opposite her.

‘I’ll tell you everything I know.’ he said.

***********

Jim checked the systems and called up the readings for the life support. He focused in on the empty pod that was currently being prepped by Enys and then snuck a glance at the person that would soon be occupying it.

They were six hours into the hyperspace flight and between him and the medic they had finally convinced Ross to go into hypersleep. Unlike the two of them, Ross had never actually been in hyperspace awake before and he was experiencing some of the more common side effects that came with the first few times. He’d been dizzy and vomited up every last bit of ration he’d consumed in the twelve hours before they’d taken off. Now he was slumped in the co-pilot’s chair and looking rather green. 

‘I feel like shit.’ he said and Jim couldn’t help smiling at the grumpiness in his voice. 

‘You look like shit.’ he replied and Ross gave him the finger. ‘You really should be in your pod.’

‘I didn’t exactly have time.’ Ross muttered. ‘And Enys said it would take twenty minutes to prep.’ He shivered and looked as miserable as it was possible for an Alpha to look. And for some unfathomable reason it endeared him to Jim more than anything else had so far.

‘You’ll be fine once you get in.’ he said. ‘Then it’s just another eleven days until we get to the Orien.’ He looked at the Alpha and then pointed at the system read out. ‘Your pod’s ready. Time to go to bed.’ Ross’ head whipped around at that, his hazel eyes wide, and Jim mentally kicked himself again. He’d been saying a lot of that shit around the Alpha lately and it always seemed to come out like a proposition to his ears. Thankfully Enys stuck his head in the cockpit and saved the situation from getting any worse.

‘Captain?’ he asked and they turned to look at him. ‘When you’re ready, sir.’ He retreated and Ross heaved a sigh of relief. 

‘Thank fuck.’ he said and got up. ‘At least I’ll be out for the count. I don’t think there’s anything left to puke up.’ Jim huffed a laugh and watched him walk out the cockpit. He looked back at the read outs. He sat and stared at them for what seemed like minutes and then realised that nothing in front of him was making any sense. 

‘Shit.’ he muttered and got up. 

He walked through and saw that Ross was handing off his helmet to Enys. He walked up to them and they looked at him in surprise. 

‘I got this, Corporal.’ he said and Enys got a wry smile on his face.

‘Yes, sir.’ he said and walked in the direction of the cockpit. Jim turned back to see Ross looking at him, his hazel eyes speculative. 

‘What are you doing?’ he asked.

‘Making sure none of my cargo fucks up in transit.’ Jim replied. ‘It would look terrible on my service record if it did.’ He gestured at the pod. ‘Now get in, Alpha. I don’t have all day and I really would like to make sure you’re settled before you puke on my boots. Again.’ 

‘I told you, I don’t think there’s anything left to come up.’ Ross protested, but he stepped back into the alcove. He watched as Jim reached in and did up the safety harness, biting the inside of his cheek every time his fingers brushed the Alpha’s body. He focused on the strapping, not daring to look up even though he could feel Ross’ eyes on him. He tugged and adjusted until he was certain that Ross was secure then stepped back. 

He did look up this time and their eyes met. Ross was looking at him, his face completely open and what Jim saw there was a question.

‘What is this?’ Ross asked and Jim suddenly knew that any pretence between them was just that – a pretence. Ross could feel it just like he could, that undefinable something that was simply there and not going away.

‘I really don’t know.’ he replied and hit the controls for the alcove. The door slid closed and the light went on as it activated. He watched through the port as Ross’ eyes closed and he fell into hypersleep in a matter of seconds.

He placed his hand to the port, letting his fingers linger over the lines of Ross’ face.

‘Sleep well, Captain.’ he said and walked back to the cockpit. 

*********

‘How are you even doing this?’ Barrymore peered over Sellar’s shoulder and his voice was full of admiration. The bottle of whisky on her desk was now half empty.

‘Who do you think Jim gets it from?’ she said. She looked at him and smiled. ‘Certainly not his father, who was nothing but a big dumb Alpha.’ Barrymore chuckled. 

‘I can’t believe we’re hacking into Control.’ he said. He’d dragged his chair around to the other side of Sellar’s desk so he could watch what she was doing on her data terminal. 

‘Best way to find what you want is to go to the source.’ Sellar said. She narrowed her eyes in concentration and ran her finger down the screen. ‘Here we go. This looks like the communication report.’ She projected the data into her heads up display and they stared at the stream of information that started scrolling. 

‘Too quick.’ Barrymore said. ‘Can you slow it down a bit?’ He gave her a toothy smile. ‘I’m only an Alpha after all.’ Sellar chuckled and slowed the stream and they read through the data.

‘I don’t get it.’ he said after a while. ‘This is a mining ship, right?’ He jabbed a thick finger at the numbers in front of them. 

‘That’s right.’ Sellar said. ‘Why? What do you see?’

‘They have security detail.’ Barrymore said. ‘But according to the report I was given, it’s supposed to be only six Alphas.’

‘And your point?’ Sellar frowned. 

‘My point, Commander, is that the kind of hardware I’m seeing on the requisitions form is not something a six-man security detail needs to take on board a mining vessel.’ Barrymore said. ‘Christ, this looks more like a frontline combat requisition.’ 

‘So what are you saying?’ Sellar asked and he looked down at her.

‘I’m saying that Captain Poldark’s squad is flying into something that was most definitely not disclosed on the report.’ Barrymore’s voice was tight. ‘Shit. Is there any way at all we can communicate with them?’

‘No.’ Sellar said. ‘Comms don’t work in hyperspace and the whole point of them going was because we can’t get in touch with the Orien.’ She went back to the data stream. ‘Those motherfuckers.’ 

‘Corporate.’ Barrymore rumbled. ‘They are bastards. I knew something was up. I should have put a stop to it.’ He shook his head. ‘But then why would they send one of their own if they thought it was a firefight?’

‘I saw that.’ Sellar bought up the flight report. ‘Stansfield.’

‘She’s just a rep.’ Barrymore said and Sellar frowned. 

‘Maybe she’s not.’ she said and he looked down to see that the Omega Commander was now back at work, her slender fingers flying over the console. 

‘What are you doing now?’ he asked and she grinned wickedly.

‘When I was a Flight Lieutenant I once hacked into High Command.’ she said. ‘Hacking into Corporate is a piece of cake compared to that.’ She frowned. ‘You said she was a company rep?’

‘Logistics.’ Barrymore confirmed. 

‘Like fuck she is.’ Sellar said. She punched some buttons and the company profile for Stansfield was there in front of them. 

‘Research and Development?’ Barrymore said straightening up.

‘She’s a goddamned lab rat.’ Sellar said. ‘Look.’ She pointed at Stansfield’s department indicator. ‘She's attached to Special Projects.’

‘What the fuck is that?’ Barrymore looked at her.

‘Trouble.’ Sellar said. ‘It’s the UESN’s dirty little secret. It’s a department that creates and tests military weapons that are not, shall we say, strictly orthodox.’ 

‘Biochemicals?’ Barrymore asked.

‘Biochem and worse.’ Sellar sat back, her face creased in concentration. ‘But what the fuck would they have found all the way out there in Kappa?’ She punched the console again and seconds later a system came up. ‘There’s fuck all out there except the ore planetoids.’

‘Maybe they found something that they didn’t expect to.’ Barrymore said. ‘The question is what would have prompted Corporate to send out a mining ship stocked with enough heavy weapons to take over a colony?’ 

‘Nothing good.’ Sellar said, folding her arms. ‘But I suggest we do our damndest to find out.’


	10. On The Orien

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They go exploring.

_Ross breathed in deeply. The smell was reminiscent of those early mornings when he was a child and used to steal out of bed and under the nose of his nanny to go run along the beach below the stretch of lawn that led up to the manor he grew up in. It was thick with salt and iodine and he nuzzled in deeper to the neck of the Omega underneath him and heard a sharp inhalation of breath as he dragged his tongue along their skin. Strong arms tightened around him and Ross responded by thrusting in deeper to the tight wet heat that surrounded him. He felt nails rake down his back and pulled away to look at the man he was fucking._

_It did not surprise him in the slightest that the eyes that looked back at him were a shifting palette of all the hues of the ocean and filled with a somewhat mocking adoration._

_‘You.’ he said._

_‘Me.’ Flight Lieutenant James Hawkins replied._

**********

‘Ross. Ross!’

Ross coughed and then it was like he’d been hit with a bucket of icy water and his eyes snapped open.

‘Christ.’ he groaned. ‘I fucking hate this bit.’ He struggled to focus and then saw the same eyes he’d seen in his dream what felt like only moments before. He felt his face heat up slightly.

‘Yeah it’s a bitch.’ Jim drawled and started undoing the straps of the safety harness that held Ross in place. ‘Hyperspace might be boring as fuck but I prefer it to this.’ He grinned. ‘But then I didn’t puke every time the ship shifted by a few degrees.’

‘Fuck off.’ Ross raised his hand and rubbed his eyes. ‘I take it we’re there.’

‘We’re about two hours out from the Orien.’ Jim said. Ross noticed that the other members of his squad were stating to walk around groggily as Enys released them. ‘You’ve been sleeping for exactly eleven days and ten hours, Captain.’

‘I need coffee.’ Ross said and stepped out of the alcove. He was still groggy though and he ended up falling straight into Jim’s arms. The Omega caught him easily and the strength in his arms and upper body surprised Ross. Their faces ended up barely inches apart and he saw the momentary dilation of Jim’s pupils before he collected himself and set Ross back on his feet.

‘Careful, Captain.’ he said. Ross pulled away from him a little too quickly and almost went the other way. This time it was Enys who caught him.

‘I got him, sir.’ he said to Jim.

‘Okay.’ Jim grinned and walked back towards the cockpit.

Ross watched him go, his mind and heart racing.

***********

The two hours passed far more slowly than Ross would have imagined. He was now sitting at the table in the back of the transport cabin, sipping another cup of coffee and reading over the mission report.

He’d managed to rather studiously avoid Jim under the ruse of having the squad go over their weapons and gear countless times, checking the flight route in and going over the Orien’s schematics. And yet the dream lingered in his consciousness, sending phantom scents of salt spray and sunshine that made the hairs on the back of his neck stand up and arousal surge through him like fire. Once he’d even been forced to go to the head and jerk off frantically, biting his lip to keep quiet.

He had no idea what was going on, but it was not good. It was a distraction and he desperately needed to focus on the mission.

‘Sir.’ He looked up as Carlisle slid into the seat opposite him. ‘Lieutenant says that we’re due to come into the Orien’s orbit anytime now.’

‘Excellent.’ he said. ‘And our tourist?’ Carlisle nodded behind him and Ross turned to see Stansfield talking to Enys. She was in the same white jumpsuit and boots as she’d worn in the meeting, an insu-fur gilet over it. Her gear consisted of a singular aluminium briefcase.

‘She’s been quizzing Enys about his experience with sampling.’ she said. ‘Seems a little odd.’ Ross smiled.

‘You don’t like her.’ he said.

‘Neither here nor there, sir.’ Carlisle said. ‘I don’t trust her. She’s not us and she’s got her own agenda.’

‘I know.’ Ross sighed. ‘This mission is starting to look worse and worse.’ He drained his cup and set it back on the table. ‘Time check?’ Carlisle nodded at Albarani who caught the look and went back to the cockpit. He merged a few minutes later.

‘Twenty minutes, sir.’ he said when he came to the table.

‘All right.’ Ross said, standing up. ‘Let’s fall in.’

‘Squad fall in!’ Carlisle bellowed and there was a moment of scrambling as they all moved into place to form an orderly line. She moved to the end. ‘At ease!’ They all moved into the spread foot stance, weapons held at the ready, barrels towards the floor. Ross moved down the line checking them all. He stopped at Da Silva.

‘Weapons report, PFC.’ he said and Da Silver snapped to attention.

‘All checked and ready, sir.’ he replied.

‘Good.’ Ross replied. ‘At ease.’ He looked them up and down. ‘We’re going in hot today, squad. We don’t know what’s in there but we are treating this as a live fire operation. All caution to be exercised and no silly shooting. Or mission is to secure the location and find the personnel, that’s all. No stupid heroics and no straying from the path. I don’t want to have to go looking for stragglers.’

‘Yes sir.’ they chorused.

‘Torres, Lewis and Hakashima, you’ll be escorting Ms. Stansfield.’ he said looking back at the Beta. She gave him a half smile and inclined her head. ‘The rest of you will establish a base of operations on the bridge of the Orien. Stephens, your priority will be to get comms up and running. Enys, you will be on hand to attend to any casualties we may run into.’ He moved down the line. ‘Arbuckle, you’re going to get us through any blockades.’ He stopped and looked at his squad. ‘Are we clear?’

‘Yes sir!’ they chorused again and Ross smiled, pride filling him as he saw how sharp they were. He could feel the adrenaline starting to flow through him, the Alpha in him baring it’s teeth and growling in anticipation.

**********

In the cockpit Jim focused on his heads up and tried to ignore the sound of Ross’ voice in the transport cabin. He’d never heard the Alpha sound so forceful, so confident and it was doing things to him that he could ill afford.

He gritted his teeth and forced himself to focus. They had come out of hyperspace in a barren stretch of space but they were now nearing the mining field the Orien was in. It was a series of planetoids and asteroids and the Orien was in orbit around the largest of these. On his readout he could see the route he’d mapped out and steered the ship towards it. The sun at the centre of this system was weak, a fading white dwarf that was burning itself out. The light it cast was anaemic and the Orien was on the far side of the planetoid anyway so it would be in darkness.

There was a noise behind him and Jim resisted the urge to turn around.

‘Ten minutes, Captain.’ he said. ‘I’m taking us in via the cargo bay hangar.’ He called up the Orien schematics and pointed at it. ‘From there you’ll have a clear run through the service lifts to the main corridor and that will take you through to the bow. The cockpit is a level up. Once you’re in, Stephens can patch into me and to the Dragon.’

‘You’re staying here?’ Ross asked and there was something in his voice that Jim couldn’t identify.

‘Yes.’ he replied. ‘If it goes tits up I need to be ready to dust off at a moment’s notice.’

‘Acknowledged.’ Ross replied. Jim heard him turn and then he hesitated. ‘Let’s hope it doesn’t.’

‘Let’s hope.’ Jim repeated and this time he did turn around. ‘Do I need to ask you to be careful?’ Ross was in the middle of putting his helmet on and he froze when he heard Jim’s words.

‘Do you want me to be?’ he asked, doing up the chin strap and not looking at Jim.

‘Just make sure your arse gets back here in one piece, Captain.’ Jim said and Ross looked at him. They eyes met and locked.

‘Fuck.’ Ross said and his voice was flat. ‘We need to talk when this is done.’ Then he turned and walked out of the cockpit.

Jim turned back to the heads up, his heart thumping so hard it felt like it was knocking into his ribs.

‘Idiot.’ he muttered to himself under his breath.

He guided the ship onto the correct trajectory and watched as they started to round the planetoid and fly into darkness. The shadow swallowed the ship up and the contours of the planetoid came up on his heads up. He checked the comms but there were no channels in or out of the Orien that responded.

The ship rounded the planetoid and there it was, a massive hulk easily twice the size of the Dragon. Most of it would be given over to the refinery and fully automated. Jim headed for the stern section where the cargo hangar was. There were still landing lights on which meant power so whatever had happened couldn’t have been that catastrophic. He set the course and watched as the Orien loomed ahead of him, switching to the red landing lights. The cargo bay was open, separated by an ion shield that kept the artificial atmosphere and gravity intact.

Jim cut the ship’s speed and guided her into the cargo bay as he lowered the landing gear. It was in semi-darkness, the emergency lighting the only illumination. He set the sip down and felt the landing gear grip and settle. He looked through the view port but there was no movement at all.

**********

In the transport cabin Ross shifted and tightened his grip on his rifle. He felt the ship landed gently, bobbing on its suspension and then the rear door started to descend.

‘First wave out.’ he ordered and moved down the ramp, Enys, Arbuckle and Stephens in tow. He took point, rifle held at the ready. It was dark and the bionic implants in his eyes adjusted automatically, making it easier for him to see in the dim light. It was eerily quiet and Ross felt a shiver go down his spine. Behind him, the two soldiers moved as carefully and quietly as he was. Ross stopped and signalled for them to break left and right and they did, the spots on the ends of their rifles tracing their movements with beams of bright white light. Ross moved around the troop ship, glancing up briefly towards the cockpit where he could see Jim in silhouetted in the red light. Then he focused back on what was in front of him. The cargo bay was cavernous, its limits lost in the darkness that stretched out in front of Ross. Behind him, he could hear the other team come out. Enys and the three privates would remain in the ship with Stansfield until they had cleared the cargo bay and deemed it safe.

The squad spread out and Ross looked around for the cargo lifts Jim had talked about but he couldn’t locate them.

‘Lieutenant?’ he spoke and the comlink built into his helmet picked up his voice. ‘Where exactly are we headed?’

‘About ten metres to the left.’ Jim’s voice came through steady. He sounded for all the world like the Omegas he routinely spoke to on their flights. ‘You should see a pair of double doors.’ Ross moved forward, scanning the bulkhead. Eventually he saw them.

‘Got it.’ he said. ‘Squad, spread out. I want every corner of this hangar cleared.’ He saw the other lights around him start to fan out as the squad searched the hangar. Ross moved to the doors. The light was red indicating they were locked. ‘Do we have an entry protocol for this?’ He knew that Jim would more than likely have already started on working on breaking into the Orien’s entry codes.

‘Give me a minute.’ Jim replied. There was a couple of beats of silence and then he made a questioning noise.

‘What?’ Ross asked. He could feel the tension build as he waited for an answer.

‘Something’s off.’ Jim replied. ‘The code’s not working.’

‘What are you talking about?’ Ross asked. ‘That code was cleared by HQ.’

‘It’s not working, Ross.’ Jim said evenly. ‘It’s locked from the inside too.’ A prickle started down Ross’ spine. He had good instincts and he trusted them.

‘Squad check in when clear.’ he said and the voices of his soldiers started to come in one by one as they called in. He watched the lights coming towards him. The team guarding Stansfield were still in the ship until he’d called the area clear and he decided to leave them there. At least until he knew what was on the other side of the door.

‘Right.’ Jim sounded decisive. ‘I’m coming down there.’

‘What are you going to do?’ Ross asked.

‘Break in.’ Jim replied and then his comm cut off. Ross didn’t even have a chance to protest.

‘Fuck.’ he leaned against the wall as the other Alphas appeared out of the darkness. A few minutes later, Jim melted soundlessly of the shadows, startling all of them with how quietly he moved.

‘Out of my way.’ he said to Ross and went to the instrument panel. He ran his fingers over it and then took out the combat knife that sat next to his sidearm. Ross and the other Alphas watched fascinated as he used the blade to work the control panel loose and then popped it off, revealing the circuitry underneath. The Omega worked quickly and Ross watched as his slender fingers disconnected and reconnected the wiring and circuit switches in a different pattern. There was a beep, a green light came on and the doors slid open. They all stepped back as a wall of wet heat hit them and roiled out into the cold air of the hangar, turning to a thick cloud of steam.

‘Jesus Christ.’ Carlisle said, waving her gloved hand in front of her face. ‘It’s like a steam room in there.’

‘It must be over forty degrees.’ Da Silva was peering into the darkened lift. Ross and Jim looked at each other and Ross raised his eyebrows in enquiry.

‘Cooling systems are off line.’ Jim said. ‘That would be my guess.’

‘Fuck.’ Ross shook his head. ‘Stephens, you Arbuckle and Enys come with me to the bridge. Comms needs to be reconnected asap and you can check out the cooling systems at the same time.’ He looked at the others. ‘Carlisle, I need you to stay here and keep this entryway secure until we’re in, then bring up Da Silva and Albarani with you.’ He turned to Jim. ‘We’ll need a guide if all the lighting and signage is off.’

‘On it.’ Jim said and walked off back to the troop ship. Ross watched him disappear into the dark then hefted his rifle.

‘Let’s go.’ he said and stepped into the lift. It was incredibly hot inside and the humidity gave it an extra layer that quickly became unbearable.

‘I feel like a goddamned steamed vegetable.’ Stephens muttered and the others murmured assent. Ross looked around and saw that the red emergency power lighting was still on. He hit the button for the bridge level and the doors slid shut. There was a loud grinding as the lift mechanism engaged and jolted, carrying them up into the ship.

‘Everyone on alert.’ Ross said. ‘Keep your eyes open and call anything you see.’ There were three affirmatives and he breathed in deeply. The air in the lift was thick and felt like it hadn’t been disturbed for a few days. There was something else as well, a strange odour that he was pretty sure he’d never encountered before amongst the more familiar smells of industrial lubricant and silicon. ‘Lieutenant?’

‘Here.’ Jim’s voice came over the coms. ‘I have the schematics in front of me.’ There was a brief pause. ‘You’re going to come up at the end of the main corridor. The living quarters is on the left, med bay and storage rooms on the right. Ops room and systems control is next to the bridge.’

‘Copy that.’ Ross replied and took in a deep breath as he flexed his shoulders and steeled himself. ‘Time to rock and roll.’

‘Fuck, sir.’ Stephens said. ‘This feels all kinds of fubar.’

‘I know.’ Ross said. ‘Stephens, you’re straight to the bridge with Arbuckle. Enys, you take the storage rooms and med bay. I’ll take living quarters.’

Copy that sir.’ the medic said.

‘Good.’ Ross said. He watched the sequence of lights flash as they moved to the final level. ‘Everybody ready?’

‘Yes, sir.’ they said in unison. The lift came to a sudden stop and the all had to rebalance.

‘Who the fuck does the maintenance on this fucking thing.’ Enys said. ‘Shit feels like it needs a ton of lube.’ That made them all look at him and he shrugged. Then they all chuckled, the tension dispersed.

‘All right.’ Ross said. ‘Enough. Focus.’

‘Yes, boss.’ Enys said but he and the other two grinned at each other. He winked at them. ‘Probably shouldn’t be mentioning lube. Not with the LT on the line.’ That caused snuffles of suppressed laughter.

‘Stow it.’ Ross hissed turning to look at him. He could feel his face heating up again. He turned back to the doors which were not opening. ‘Fuck.’ He banged the controls with a closed fist.

‘You hitting it is not going to make it open any faster, sir.’ Arbuckle dryly observed.

‘Fuck!’ Ross slammed his fist against the control again and this time the doors opened.

The corridor in front of them was dimly lit by the red running lights at their feet and the white emergency ones in the seams of the ceiling. Like the lift there was a thick pall of humidity hanging in the air and the heat was stifling. They moved as one, two across to the far wall and two at the lift, rifles up and aimed down the corridor. It was a standard commercial vessel layout. The bulkheads were uncovered steel and the floor beneath them a series of gratings that allowed the air to move through the ventilation shafts.

‘Looks clear.’ Ross said, his voice low. He nodded at Stephens and Arbuckle. ‘Straight down. Get dug in and get working.’

‘Got it, sir.’ Stephens and Arbuckle started moving, rifles up and the spots of light marking their trail. Ross watched them go, and then nodded at Enys. They moved behind them until they got to a matching set of doors in the bulkheads.

‘They still have power up here.’ Enys noted and operated the door control. It slid open and he stepped inside the room beyond. Ross did the same and moved into the living quarters. The room he found himself in was a combination seating area and kitchen. It looked completely normal, nothing out of the ordinary at all. There were magazines on the table, and a collection of cups on the washing unit. The food storage unit was still operational according to the flashing lights. Ross moved through checking the corners, but it was empty.

The next room was a dormitory, bunk beds stacked three high with storage lockers built into the opposite bulkhead. He moved along checking over and under the beds but it was the same. He opened a few lockers and noted that the crew’s belongings were all in situ, clothes hanging up. A couple of the bunks were unmade as if the people who’d occupied them had just gotten up and left. The final room was the ablutions block, cubicles for showers and toilets along one side and basins on the other. There was a single tap dripping, the noise echoing through the emptiness.

Ross moved from cubicle to cubicle. He found nothing until he got to the last one. He frowned as his light panned over the metal and permaplastic, tilting his head as the light caught something. He stepped in and reached up. The substance smeared over the shower wall was clear, viscous, and slimy to the touch. Ross touched it, then looked at his fingers, rubbing them together. It had that strange odour he’d noticed in the lift and the prickles came back, making him feel very uneasy.

‘Jim.’ he said. ‘What does life forms say?’

‘One second.’ Jim replied. ‘I have all your life signs online. Nothing out of the ordinary.’

‘Anything else?’ Ross asked.

‘No.’ Jim said. ‘No trackers on the crew apparently, so they’re not coming up and it’s too hot to use thermal.’

‘Shit.’ Ross moved back out the cubicle. ‘Well, nobody’s home.’

‘No-one?’ Jim sounded concerned.

‘No.’ Ross moved back through the sleeping quarters. He was starting to pick up small details he hadn’t noticed on the way in. There was a half-eaten health bar on the kitchen counter and a single shoe lying in the doorway to the sleeping quarters. He went over to the cups stacked at the washer and saw there was mould in the bottom.

He came out of the living quarters and saw Enys coming out the other door with a troubled look on his face.

‘The med bay looks like it’s been hit by a small detonation, sir.’ he said. ‘Supplies thrown everywhere, but the life support unit’s still online.’

‘Which is weird as fuck considering everything else is off.’ Ross said.

‘Actually no.’ Enys said. ‘It’s got a separate generator. It will be the last thing to go off.’

‘There’s another one down in Engineering according to the schematics. That one’s probably still online too.’ Jim said in Ross’ ear.

‘You heard him say that?’ Ross asked.

‘I’m linked into all of you, Ross.’ Jim said. ‘I also heard the lube comment.’ Ross glared at Enys who only just managed to stifle his smile.

‘Anyone?’ he asked him and the medic shook his head.

‘Nobody.’ he replied. ‘It’s like they all just went for a space-walk and never came back.’

‘Right.’ Ross said. ‘Let’s get to the bridge.’ They moved down the corridor until they got to the doors at the end. They opened to reveal the Orien’s bridge, a wide room with a full length view port. There were two stations, one at each end, for the captain and the pilot. Stephens was sitting at the pilot’s data terminal, frowning. She looked back at him. Arbuckle was at the view port, looking out.

‘I can’t get in, sir.’ she said. ‘It’s like the doors in the hangar bay. Looks like they put everything on complete lockdown.’

‘Fuck’s sake.’ Ross said, stomping over to the console. ‘Well this section and the hangar are clear at least.’ He spoke to the ship. ‘Jim?’

‘Ross.’ Jim replied.

‘I think we need you up here.’ Ross looked over Stephen’s shoulder at the data terminal. The read outs meant nothing to him.

‘Someone needs to stay with the ship.’ Jim said.

‘Tell Hakashima and Torres to stay.’ Ross replied. ‘Lewis can bring Stansfield up and you can collect the others on the way.’

‘Copy that.’ Jim said. ‘We’ll be up in two shakes of a lamb’s tail.’

‘What the fuck does that even mean?’ Ross asked. ‘Just hurry up.’ He heard the Omega chuckle and then the channel switched off.

He stood up and walked over to the view-port. He stood and looked out and saw nothing but blackness.

*********

Jim checked his sidearm and walked through to the transport cabin. The three Alphas and Stansfield were sitting at the table.

‘Lewis.’ he said and the dark haired Alpha looked up at him. ‘Captain Poldark wants you and Stansfield to come with me. Hakashima, you and Torres are going to stay with the ship until I come back.’

‘Copy that, sir.’ Hakashima said. ‘Truth be told, it’s more comfortable in here.’ Jim nodded to them and walked past. Stansfield was up on her feet, her case in hand.

‘Lead on Lieutenant.’ she said.

They left the ship and the ramp closed behind them. Jim moved behind in front leading them around the side of the ship and towards where the lift was. As they drew closer he could see the pools of light from the Alpha’s weapons. Carlisle stood to attention when she saw him, and Jim felt a touch of envy at the implants that allowed her to see so well in the dark. He walked to the lift and called it down.

‘We going up, sir?’ Carlisle asked, her face curious, and he nodded.

‘We’re needed on the bridge.’ he replied. ‘The system’s been locked down and I need to take a look at it.’

‘Of course.’ Carlisle gave him a grin. ‘Because you know all about breaking in and out, sir.’

‘Damn right I do.’ Jim said and they all stepped into the lift.


	11. Mission Briefing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They find out a bit more about what exactly they have gotten themselvs into.

_Ship’s Communication – Refinery Vessel Orien_   
_Star Date: 5576- KPG9_   
_Cargo Manifest: 30,000 tons weapons grade iron ore_   
_Crew: Sixteen_   
_Owner: Stellar Corporate Industrials_   
_Details: Ship sent probe to designated point at 0200 Standard Time. Point was 28 ° 82’34’’ as indicated by Corporate Communication Z23-990. Probe located source of the undetermined signal and retrieved wreckage as instructed. Wreckage bought on board in compliance with safety protocols for handling possible biological contamination. It has been placed in a containment cell until it can be delivered as per requirements._   
_Captain Eleanor Roberts._

Ross looked over Stephens’ shoulder.

‘Can you try something else?’ he asked and she shook her head.

‘I can’t even get past the initial security protocols.’ She said. ‘This is not normal, sir. This is high up corporate secrets shit.’

‘Fuck.’ Ross stood up straight. ‘That’s all we fucking need.’ He heard the bridge doors open and then the others came in. he felt a flutter of relief to see Jim with the rest of his squad. The Omega didn’t waste any time. He walked straight over to the console and Stephens got up to let him take her place. Ross watched as he started working at the console. ‘You think you can get in?’

‘I would be horribly disappointed in myself if I couldn’t.’ Jim replied, his eyes fixed on the screen. ‘But I have to say that whoever put these protocols in place didn’t want anyone getting in.’ He gave Ross a look. ‘There’s something about this that’s seriously off kilter.’ Ross nodded and then looked at Carlisle.

‘Carlisle, I want this corridor sealed off. Nothing can get in or out. Go back and sweep this place from top to bottom. I want to know every way in and out.’ he said and she snapped to attention.

‘Done.’ she replied and gestured for Alabarani, Arbuckle and Da Silver to follow her. Ross looked at Enys.

‘I want the med lab checked and sorted out, Enys.’ he said. The medic nodded and followed Carlisle and the others. ‘Lewis you’re on door duty.’

‘Sir.’ she replied and moved to stand guard. Stephens stayed where she was, watching Jim work on the system, her dark eyes following his movements closely.

‘May I ask where you learned to do that, sir?’ she asked. ‘And would you teach me as well?’ Jim grinned.

‘I’m not sure if teaching you would be morally correct, Stephens.’ he said. ‘What I’m doing could buy you some serious brig time.’ He frowned a little then his expression cleared and a triumphant smile appeared on his face. ‘Got it!’ The heads up display appeared, a directory of systems and Ross went to stand behind Jim so he could read it as well.

‘This all looks pretty standard.’ he said, peering at the data streams. He saw things to do with Engineering and Cargo and other things, but he wasn’t sure what he should be focusing on. ‘I think Communications is our first priority.’

‘That, the lighting and the temperature regulation.’ Jim said. ‘If it’s like this throughout the ship it’s not going to be very pleasant to work in and you’ll need to be able to see.’ He was flicking through things and then looked at Stephens. ‘I’m switching Communications to the auxiliary terminal. You can have a go at it there.’ Stephens nodded and moved across to the other data terminal to sit down and start working.

‘What are you going to do?’ Ross asked as Jim brought up a schematic of the ship, the engineering systems and temperature monitoring.

‘I’m going to try and find out why it’s so bloody hot in here and why the lights are all off.’ he said. His eyes were lit up by the reflected data stream. ‘It’s probably a coolant system malfunction and the lights have gone to auxiliary power to try and maintain some semblance of habitat.’

‘Can you reset it from here?’ Ross asked and Jim shrugged.

‘I can try.’ he said. ‘But if it’s serious I may have to go down and access the engineering terminals.’ He pointed at the rear of the ship, below the cargo bay they had come in from. ‘The main engineering station is down there, just above the refinery entrance.’ He gestured at a series of long cylindrical shapes that were spaced throughout the refinery. ‘Those are the coolant tanks.’ He flicked through the readings and then frowned. ‘Damn.’

‘What is it?’ Ross asked and Jim pointed to a reading that was out of synch with the others.

‘There’s a rupture in Tank 55.’ he said. ‘That’s why it’s like a jungle in here.’ He looked at Ross. ‘I’m going to see if it can be contained.’ He worked for a few more minutes and the stopped. Ross watched him. After a while Jim huffed in annoyance and he looked at him questioningly.

‘Problem?’ he asked and Jim nodded.

‘It would be a lot fucking easier if I was Engineering.’ he said. ‘I can’t get into this from here. I need to go down and access the main Engineering terminal.’

‘All right.’ Ross said. He looked at Stephens. ‘Any luck with comms?’

‘Not yet, sir.’ she said.

‘Keep at it.’ Ross said and then engaged his comlink. ‘Carlisle get back in here. Leave da Silva and Arbuckle on Guard at the lift.’

‘Copy that, sir.’ she replied. Ross switched frequency and called in again. This time it was Hakashima.

‘Sir?’ he asked.

‘I’m sending Carlisle and Albarani down to collect Stansfield.’ he said.

‘Copy that, sir.’ Hakashima replied. Ross turned as the door opened and Carlisle came in with Albarani.

‘You rang, sir?’ she asked and Jim supressed a smile at her jaunty tone. He glanced at Ross and saw a smile hovering at the corners of the Alpha’s mouth.

‘Report?’ he asked and she shifted to stand easy.

‘Looks clean, sir.’ She said. ‘The lift’s the only mechanised way in or out. There is an emergency stairwell at the far end of the corridor but it’s secure and locked.

‘Where does it go to?’ Ross asked and Carlisle shrugged. He looked at Jim who was already bringing it up on the specs.

‘Back down three levels and then into an escape corridor that runs back to the cargo bay.’ he said.

‘Carlisle, I want you, Lewis and Albarani to head back down and pick up our guest. Tell Hakashima and Torres to secure the hangar and then Lewis stays posted at the lift and Torres at the emergency exit. Hakasmina stays on the ship.’ Ross said. ‘I want you to bring Stansfield back up here. Lieutenant Hawkins has accessed the data terminal so she can download whatever it is she needs. Then we’re taking a little excursion to Engineering and to see if we can find any of the crew.’

‘Very good.’ Carlisle said and they left the bridge again, Lewis in tow.

‘While we’re waiting, can you map out a route to Engineering?’ Ross asked Jim, who nodded and started working.

‘Quickest or safest?’ he asked.

‘Depends on what we can expect.’ Ross replied. ‘I’m not averse to running around in the dark, but you can’t see as well as we can.’

‘True, but I’ll have you there to check I don’t walk off a walkway.’ Jim said. He reached up and traced a route on the heads up that glowed blue. ‘If we go back down to the first level, that will take us through the storage units and over the main coolant tanks. Then it’s down another level to Engineering.’

‘Looks fine.’ Ross said. ‘We’ll take Carlisle, Lewis, Da Silva and Alabarani with us. That way we can cover more ground and see if we can find anyone.’ He leaned against the console that Jim was working at. ‘So what do you think?’

‘About this?’ Jim frowned. ‘I think that something went very wrong on this ship.’ Ross was about to ask him what he thought that was when Stephens spoke.

‘Sir, I can’t get into external comms.’ she said. ‘I have managed to access internal comms though.’ Ross moved back to her.

‘Anything that might shed some light on this?’ he asked and Stephens frowned.

‘Everything looks like you’d expect it to.’ she said. ‘I’m not a mining expert so I don’t really know what to look for.’ Ross looked at Jim and the Omega shrugged.

‘Don’t ask me.’ he said. ‘I’m as much in the dark as you are.’ He looked back at the heads up. ‘And all I can find here is refinery reports and they all seem to check out.’

‘Check the last week before contact was lost.’ Ross said to Stephens. ‘Look for anything. Systems failures, or unexpected maintenance issues. And keep working on trying to get in touch with the Dragon. We need to tell them what’s going on on this side.’

‘It’s almost as though they shut it all down.’ Stephens said, almost as if she was talking to herself. As she said that, Jim lifted his head and looked at her, and Ross could almost see the gears working inside the Omega’s head.

‘Say that again.’ he said and Stephens looked at Ross. He nodded.

‘It looks like the comms system was disabled.’ she said. ‘Everything seems to be functioning correctly and there were no systems failures. I’m starting to think it was deliberately sabotaged.’

‘Shit.’ Jim sat back and his face was thoughtful. Then he started working again, his expression becoming one of pure focus.

‘What are you thinking?’ Ross said.

‘Stephens may be right.’ Jim brought up a series of data streams that meant absolutely nothing to Ross. ‘I’ve been looking for something that went wrong.’

‘But?’ Ross asked and Jim narrowed his eyes at the streams.

‘But what if it was deliberate. The security shutdown, the coolant leak? All of it.’ He frowned. ‘The question is why would they do that?’

‘I think I may have an answer.’ Stephens said. Ross walked over to her and looked at the data terminal over her shoulder.

‘What have you got?’ Jim asked and she punched a few buttons and the communication came up in the data stream. Jim read it and his eyebrows went up. ‘Fuck.’

‘They picked something up.’ Stephens said. ‘There was a ping from a distress beacon and they sent a probe to retrieve whatever sent it. It was an order from Corporate.’

‘What was the source of the distress call?’ Ross asked.

‘Unconfirmed.’ Stephens said. ‘Looks like an ET, sir.’

‘Jesus.’ Ross felt his stomach knot. ‘Why the fuck didn’t they call in the UESN. That’s protocol.’

‘Maybe they did.’ Jim’s voice caught his attention. Ross looked at him and he pointed at something in the data stream. ‘A ship came in two weeks ago. The signature is military.’ He looked at Ross. ‘Looks like we’re a little late to the party, Captain.’

‘All right.’ Ross said. He activated his comms.

‘Sir?’ It was Hakashima again.

‘Koji, I want you and Guillermo inside the ship and put it on lockdown.’ he said. ‘Make sure you are both secure and no-one comes in. Not until I give you the all clear.’

‘Copy that, sir.’ Hakashima said. ‘You want confirmation?’

‘Yes, I do.’ Ross replied. He cut the comms and Jim looked at him.

‘What’s the plan?’ he asked.

‘The plan is that we are going to sweep this ship until we find everyone that is supposed to be here.’ Ross said. ‘Stephen’s stays here and works on the comms. Stansfield can do what she wants with whatever data she needs to pick up and you can keep an eye on her.’

‘I thought you wanted me to come with to check out the systems in Engineering?’ Jim asked.

‘Not until I know what the fuck we’re dealing with.’ Ross said. ‘Especially if what you two are telling me is correct and the crew deliberately shut everything down to keep everyone else out.’

‘And if they did?’ Jim said. ‘What’s to say they haven’t done that throughout the ship? You need someone to check the systems as you go. The hangar door might not be the only one that’s locked down and you can only get in through manipulating the wiring panels?’ He gave Ross a look. ‘How many of you can break into systems, because right now it looks like I’m the only one.’

‘Maybe so, but you’re not frontline combat trained.’ Ross said, trying to think of a way to make Jim stay. An odd feeling of protectiveness was welling up inside him.

‘You think I can’t fight?’ Jim said, his voice tightening. ‘Do you want to know what my shooting scores are because I will bet a month’s credit’s that they’re better than yours?’

‘That’s not what I’m saying.’ Ross replied, frustration starting to colour his voice. ‘I just think that I would rather you were here, out of the way. It’s not going to do us any good to lose our goddamn pilot.’

‘And it’s not going to do you any good to leave me here when not a single one of your squad or you can do what I can do.’ Jim said, his voice rising slightly. ‘Just because I’m an Omega, doesn’t mean I can’t look after myself, Ross. I can do that just fine and keep up with you.’

Ross glared at him and the Omega glared right back. He was aware that an urge was building inside him, that his internal Alpha was stretching and straining and wanting to bare its teeth and assert his dominance and make Jim submit to him. He reeled it in, stifling the want inside him. Jim kept staring right back at him, his light eyes challenging.

‘All right.’ he said. ‘But you do what I tell you too, not because you’re an Omega but because you’re going to be under my protection as squad leader.’

‘How about I consider it.’ Jim said. ‘And I’ll keep out of your way as long as you don’t do anything stupid.’ Ross wanted to growl at that but he straightened up instead and nodded.

‘Agreed.’ he said. Jim relaxed and that was when Ross realised that Stephens was watching them, a look of surprised bemusement on her face. He was about to say something, to try and explain away the little scene that had just occurred when the door slid open Carlisle came in with Stansfield.

‘I’ve left the others to secure the lift and the emergency exit.’ she said. ‘Hakashima said you’d asked them to secure the ship so I figured something was up.’

‘Good.’ Ross turned his attention to the Beta. ‘Ms Stansfield, I think we need an explanation.’ He noticed how her jaw tightened momentarily and then smoothed out again.

‘An explanation for what?’ she asked and Ross turned and gestured at the data stream.

‘Stephens found a communication that said that the Orien sent a probe to retrieve something in response to a distress signal.’ he said. ‘That wasn’t in the mission briefing.’

‘That’s because I had no idea.’ Stansfield said. ‘I was told simply that we had lost communications and to come to the Orien and see what the problem was.’ Her cool eyes gave nothing away. Ross wasn’t sure that she was telling the truth but he had no proof to the contrary.

Well, until we find out what exactly is happening aboard this ship, you’re staying here.’ He said. ‘We’ll be sweeping every deck to try and locate your employees and I would appreciate your co-operation.’ He turned to Carlisle. ‘Go get Lewis. She can stay here with Stephens and Enys can man the med bay in case we recover any casualties. The rest of us will be in twos. I’ll take point and Lieutenant Hawkins will be with me to get us through any security issues.’ He ignored Carlisle’s meaningful look.

‘I have to protest this course of action, Captain.’ Stansfield said. ‘I am authorised to retrieve any and all Corporate data that may be classed as sensitive. That means I need to be there when you sweep.’

‘I also recall saying that you would put yourself under military jurisdiction and allow me to run this mission the way I saw fit.’ Ross said sternly. ‘I am not taking any chances with my squad or my pilot on the account of Corporate. And quite frankly I don’t give a fuck how sensitive your data is. You can retrieve as much of it as you can from here. Once we’ve cleared the ship, then you can start accessing other systems. Until then, you sit tight and let us do our jobs.’ He looked at Carlisle. ‘Get the others back in here.’

‘Copy that, sir.’ she said and walked out the bridge. Ross looked at Stansfield.

‘How much time do you need?’ he asked and she looked unsure.

‘I really have no idea.’ she replied. ‘I will need to go through the ship’s systems.’

‘Well they’re all there waiting for you.’ Ross said. ‘Once we’re underway. You can crack on.’ He looked at her, watching carefully for anything that might indicate a lie. ‘Did you know that we are not the first Alpha Squad to come through here?’ It was a reach. Jim hadn’t said what kind of ship had come through, only that one had. But the tiny flicker of her eyes betrayed her, and Ross knew he was on the right track.

‘No.’ she said. The lie wasn’t as well hidden as the previous one, but Ross let it go. He felt no need to antagonise her any more than necessary at that point. He stared at her and eventually the Beta looked away, and Ross felt a flicker of gratification at having his suspicions confirmed. The door opened and the other Alphas filed in. Ross waited until they were all assembled and then addressed them. Jim got up from the console and came over to stand with them.

‘We’re going in.’ he said. ‘Hawkins has mapped out a route and we’re going to go from top to bottom through this ship. It’s big, but we should be able to cover it in a couple of hours. This looked like a routine sweep and search but we now have reason to believe there’s something off.’ He glanced at Stansfield and she looked away. ‘I have no idea what it is, but I want us to all stay focused on this. Don’t take any chances and no-one goes it alone. We work in pairs and we work methodically until we have covered everything. Understood?’

‘Aye, sir.’ they chorused.

‘Good.’ Ross turned to Lewis. ‘Lewis, give the Lieutenant your weapon. You’re staying here with Stephens.’ The Alpha started to hand off her rifle, but Jim shook his head.

‘No need.’ he replied. ‘I have a weapon.’

‘That?’ Ross said, nodding at Jim’s sidearm. ‘That’s not exactly going to get you through a combat scenario.’

‘Trust me.’ Jim said and the way he spoke made Ross frown. ‘This will be just fine.’

‘It’s handgun.’ He said and Jim’s mouth twitched at the corners, the dimples barely showing up.

‘It’s a Mk II DX High Velocity Smartgun, Ross.’ he said and there were a few looks among the Alphas at the use of their captain’s first name. ‘It’s probably better equipped to handle a close quarter combat situation than all of your Alpha weapons put together.’ Ross was at a loss. He hadn’t expected Omega weapons to be as high spec as their own, but he’d heard about the smartguns and their ability to fire not two, but five types of round. He suddenly felt unexpectedly jealous.

‘They give you those?’ he asked and Jim grinned.

‘Yes, they do.’ he replied. ‘We’re very valuable commodities, Captain. Omega pilots don’t just grow on trees.’ He folded his arms. ‘I am very well equipped.’

‘Fine.’ Ross said. ‘You’re with me on point. Your job is to get us through anything that doesn’t want to open.’ He turned back to the others. ‘Carlisle you and Albarani bring up the rear and Da Silva and Arbuckle take the flank.’ He hefted his rifle. ‘And what do we do if we encounter hostiles?’

‘Shoot the fuck out of it, sir.’ the Alphas replied. Ross smiled, aware that he was smiling as his heart started to beat a bit faster and the adrenaline began to flow through his veins, especially when he caught a glimpse of what seemed like approval on that cool Omega gaze.

‘Let’s go.’ he said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jim's weapon is based on the Mk II Lawgiver from the Judge Dredd verse because it's cool af.


	12. Down We Go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They start the sweep of the ship and some odd things are happening.

The heat got worse, the deeper they went into the ship. 

They had been on the recce for two hours already. The Orien was massive and they had come out of the elevator onto the deck two levels up from Engineering. The extremely dim emergency lighting gave the deserted corridors an eerie feel, and Ross had been unsettled from the moment they had stepped out into the dark.

His implants were working normally and he could see the bulkheads stretching out before him in shades of grey and black. The Alpha night vision worked like that of any nocturnal animal and was based on varying reflections of light. He looked briefly at Jim and the Omega’s eyes were black holes when he looked back at Ross. 

‘How far along?’ he asked, keeping his voice low and the Omega frowned.

‘About another fifty metres.’ he replied, equally softly. It was so quiet in the ship. The refinery was running but the soft rumbling it created was mitigated by the ventilation shafts and vents which allowed the air to blow through. 

They were now on the level directly above the Engineering deck. They had located a corridor of offices and store rooms for equipment and parts. There had been no sign of any of the crew, however. It also seemed that this part of the ship was not locked down. Ross had had the other members of his squad sweep the offices why Jim accessed the main terminal. There wasn’t much to be gleaned though, just refinery reports and logistical data. Once they were done, they’d found the access stairs and were now doing the same to the level they were on. This was mainly storage and a couple of workshops. 

Ross stopped, reaching up to wipe the sweat that had collected under the rim of his helmet and was now starting to run down into his eyes. He could feel it under his uniform as well, running down between his shoulder blades and making wet patches under his arms and on his chest. Next to him, Jim’s hair was wet at the back and where it stuck out over his forehead. 

They got to a junction and waited. The ship was served by two main corridors on each level that ran parallel to each other and he’d sent Carlisle and Albarani to check out the second one, while Da Silva and Arbuckle did the same on theirs. 

‘The next star well should take us down to Engineering.’ Jim said. 

‘How do you know where everything is?’ Ross asked. He leaned against the bulkhead, taking the weight off his feet for a moment. 

‘Eidetic memory.’ Jim replied. ‘All Omegas have it.’ He looked at Ross questioningly. ‘You don’t?’

‘No.’ Ross said. ‘It would be bloody useful if we did, I can tell you.’ 

‘We need it for tech.’ Jim said. ‘It’s how we can use any kind of equipment. If you show us something once, we remember it.’

‘That’s how you read the data streams?’ Ross asked and Jim nodded. 

‘Our brains are wired to process information quickly and in large quantities.’ he said. ‘We have to.’ He gave Ross a half smile. ‘That’s why I am such a good pilot. My reflexes aren’t like yours. You react on instinct, we react on data we’ve processed.’ 

‘Makes sense.’ Ross said. ‘Fuck it’s hot in here.’

‘We need to get into Engineering and check everything out.’ Jim said. ‘Shut down the compartments where the coolant breach is.’ 

‘You would have thought they would have shut the refinery down.’ Ross said. ‘Especially if things weren’t right.’

‘Maybe they did and it got put back on.’ Jim replied. 

‘Why would they do that?’ Ross frowned. ‘Nothing about this makes sense.’ He gave Jim a look. ‘What’s your take on Stansfield?’

‘That I wouldn’t trust her as far as I could kick a starship.’ Jim replied. ‘She’s hiding something.’

‘No shit.’ Ross said. His comlink beeped and he opened the channel. ‘Carlisle?’

‘All clear on this side, sir.’ she said. ‘Not a soul.’

‘This is getting ridiculous.’ Ross replied. ‘If we take the Alpha squad that came before us into account, there should be thirty-two people on this ship. They can’t all have disappeared into thin air.’ There was a sound and they turned around to see da Silva and Arbuckle coming towards them.

‘All clear, sir.’ Arbuckle said. ‘Nobody home.’

‘Right.’ Ross shifted. ‘We wait for Carlisle and then down we go.’ He looked at Jim. ‘Where do we go from there?’

‘Access stairwell takes us to the Engineering corridor.’ Jim said. ‘There’s a master control room on that level as well as another med lab and the escape pods inside the refinery area which is on the other side of the main control bulkhead. It’s fireproofed and there’re only two ways in and out.’ 

‘So once we’re in…’ Ross said.

‘We’re pretty much in.’ Jim replied. ‘But it also means that we can secure whatever’s behind those doors in there with no way out.’ 

‘Good.’ Ross said. ‘I prefer to fight on a flat field.’ The sound of footsteps reached them and Carlisle and Albarani came though from the next corridor. 

‘Checking in, sir.’ Carlisle said and Ross nodded at her.

‘Time to go in and see what the fuck is down there.’ he said.

**********

Jim walked alongside the Alpha, his skin prickling all over. It was so damn hot and he could feel that he was sweating like a horse under his uniform. Next to him, Ross was just as bad and Jim could smell him, the deep earthy scent of the Alpha’s body a disturbing distraction no matter how hard he was trying to hold onto his focus.

He couldn’t understand why it was happening.

They got to the locked access stair doors and he stepped forward to the control panel. The last one had been locked and he’d had to override the controls and this one looked like it wasn’t going to be any different. Jim shook the weird feeling off and focused on the access panel. He opened it like he had the last one, calling up the wiring template in his head. He rerouted the power, using his knife to cut the wiring and then twisted the exposed ends to connect it back in to the emergency supply. The Alphas around him lifted their weapons into position, tensing with anticipation as the doors slid open. Jim watched Ross move in first, his every movement perfectly calculated. He seemed so assured, so confident and Jim had to grab his subconscious and give it a good hard shake to get himself under control. 

‘Clear.’ he said and the other Alphas stepped past him. Jim followed and as he walked past Ross, he caught a hint of that Alpha smell and then something very odd happened. The wave of nausea was almost crippling and Jim had to stop dead and lean against the side of the corridor, fighting to get his breath back. Ross looked at him, his face a picture of concern. Then he looked at Carlisle and the other Alphas, who’d stopped and were also looking at him. Jim saw Ross lock eyes with his sergeant and give her a nod and Carlisle signalled the other three to follow her, moving down the corridor. Ross turned back to him, stepping in closer. 

‘You okay?’ he asked and Jim bit down the urge to violently bring up everything in his stomach. He nodded, biting his lip to keep himself quiet. 

‘I’m okay.’ he said, when he could trust himself to speak without wavering. ‘I think it’s this heat.’ 

‘Yeah, it’s pretty shitty.’ Ross said. ‘Listen, when we get to the control room I want you to stay there. We’ll need you to be in control in case we find anything we don’t want getting out.’

‘I’m alright, Ross.’ Jim said, using the Alpha’s name because the others were out of earshot. ‘I can manage.’ 

‘I didn’t say you couldn’t.’ Ross voice was gentle and it kicked something off inside Jim, something that simultaneously wanted to listen and to fight against what he was feeling. ‘But I need someone I can trust to shut those doors if we don’t like what we find behind them.’ Jim stared at him, processing what he was saying.

‘Even if you’re still in there?’ he asked and Ross nodded, his face serious.

‘Even if I’m in there.’ he replied. ‘If the shit hits the fan, I am trusting you to take what’s left of my squad and get the fuck out of here.’ He put a hand on Jim’s shoulder and Jim had to fight not to lean into the touch. ‘Will you do that for me?’

‘I will.’ he replied. ‘But to be honest, right now you are more than likely going to have to carry me out of here.' He caught his breath as another wave hit him.

‘What the fuck is it?’ Ross sounded worried.

‘I don’t know.’ Jim said, his voice barely above a whisper. He felt so awful that he didn’t even want to fight with Ross about having to stay in the control room. It eventually abated though and now he felt like he could stand up straight again. He breathed deeply a few times and then straightened up. ‘I’m good. We should get going.’

‘Okay.’ Ross shifted his rifle and waited for Jim to walk past him, bringing up the rear. The rest of the Alphas were waiting a little down the corridor. 

‘Everything all right, sir?’ Carlisle asked and Jim felt a rush of gratitude when Ross nodded.

‘Everything’s fine, Sargeant.’ he said. ‘On point.’

‘Got it.’ Carlisle moved ahead and they followed her. This part of the ship was different. The emergency lighting was set below the mesh flooring and the bulkheads were painted with a matt black anti-fire coating. This made it even gloomier and the steam that now filled the corridor and swirled around their feet concealed a great deal. 

There were no rooms leading off this time until they got to the end. In front of them was a set of fire doors and there were another two leading off, one on either side. Jim knew that one was an additional med bay and the other the system server room. They got to the main control room doors and Jim stood and checked the control panel. It was also on lock down, but this time he saw that the whole control panel had been hacked open and the overrides burned until there was nothing left. 

‘What the fuck?’ Ross said, looking over his shoulder. 

‘What the fuck is right.’ Jim reached in and touched the melted composite. ‘It’s been torched. No way I’m getting in through here.’

‘Looks like someone really doesn’t want us getting in, sir.’ da Silva said and Ross huffed.

‘Looks that way.’ he said. ‘What can you do?’ This was directed at Jim.

‘I’ll try and go in through the server.’ he said. ‘But it’s going to be tricky and take a long time. I’ll need to hack in quite deep.’ 

‘You’ll get time.’ Ross turned to the others. ‘I’ll go with the Lieutenant. Carlisle, I want everyone on standby out here. We’re cornered until we get that door open.’ He looked briefly at Jim, who was now working on the security panel for the server room. It opened easily enough and they stepped inside, the door sliding closed soundlessly behind them. The first thing that hit was a wave of cool air and Jim thanked every deity he could think of that the mainframe fans were obviously still online. 

‘Jesus that’s good.’ Ross said and the relief in his voice was profound. Jim gave him a sympathetic smile and moved to stand in front of the server boards. The bank of blinking lights would make no sense to the Alpha next to him, but Jim could already see the patterns as the systems blinked on and off in turn. He went over to the monitor on the desk to his left and pulled off his flight gloves, laying them down on the table. The cool air washed over his hands and he could already feel his nausea abating. 

Behind him, Ross was taking off his combat helmet and Jim glanced at him long enough to see that the Alpha’s hair was wet with sweat and that it was starting to curl from the humidity. He reached up and swiped at the sweat on his forehead and then came over to stand next to Jim.

‘How long do you think?’ he asked and Jim shrugged. 

‘I honestly have no idea.’ he replied. ‘The system upstairs was pretty basic, but this is mining shit. I have no experience of this at all.’ He sighed. ‘If Preston was here. She’d be in in a flash, but I think I’m going to take a little longer.’

‘Well, not to rush you but we’re kind of on a timetable here.’ Ross said. ‘I don’t want to stay in this place any longer than necessary.’ He did a whole body shiver and Jim couldn’t help but be a little amused. ‘This whole place creeps me the fuck out.’ 

Jim nodded and then went back to the screen. He got lost in the intricacies of the system, trying out various commands to try and break through the security. Whoever had done this was good. He was starting to suspect it was another Omega, one who was obviously as skilled as he was. He got through the first layer of protocols and then hit a metaphorical wall as he couldn’t get past anything. He huffed in annoyance and then felt Ross move to stand behind him.

‘Can you get in?’ he asked. ‘Or do we need to try brute force?’

‘I’ll get in.’ he replied, hearing the stubbornness in his own voice coming through very clearly. He heard Ross breathe in like he wanted to say something. ‘Whatever it is, spit it out Ross.’

‘You look kind of pale.’ Ross said. ‘And just now in the corridor, you definitely weren’t on form.’

‘It’s the heat.’ Jim replied. ‘I run hot for an Omega anyway and it’s just dicking me around a little.’ He glanced back at Ross. ‘It’s cooler in here and I’m fine. See?’ He looked back at the screen. 

‘Is it going to get in the way?’ Ross asked, and Jim could almost hear him calculating the risks in his head. 

‘No.’ he said. ‘I’ll be in the control room. I’ll make sure the aircon is on in there.’

‘Good.’ Ross sighed. ‘I’m going to let the others come in for a bit. We can take it in turns in here with you.’ 

Jim waved him off and got lost in the coding. He was dimly aware of time passing and the Alphas moving in and out of the server room. He was becoming more and more convinced that an Omega had perpetuated the security lock down. The kind of depth he was seeing was definitely beyond the skills of an Alpha or Beta. He’d even started feeling a grudging respect for whoever had done this. Something caught his eye and Jim zoned in on it. He started following the code and then it was like he couldn’t be stopped.

‘Damn.’ Albarani was leaning over his shoulder now, his black eyes fixed on the screen. ‘How the fuck are you even doing that?’

‘I really can’t explain it.’ Jim replied, his fingers flying over the keyboard. ‘It’s like you see a trail and then you just start following it.’ He looked up at the Alpha. ‘Go tell Ross.’ Albarani rushed out the room and a few seconds later, Ross was back. 

‘You got it?’ he asked. Jim smiled triumphantly to himself as the lines of numbers fell into place and then he was in.

‘Got it.’ he said.

***********

The control room had a large view port that looked out over the refinery floor. They were all inside now, looking at the enormous space laid out in front of them. The two foremost coolant towers were giant columns to the left and right of them, the spaces between them crisscrossed and linked by walkways and stairs. The refinery units stood between them, the heat resistant glass ports casting a deep orange light from the refining process. It was the only actual light that was being cast. It seemed that here the emergency lighting was completely off, which was very odd. 

And that wasn’t the only thing. When they had gotten inside the control room it had been discovered that the entrance panel was burnt right through to the other side and that it had been deliberately sabotaged. The plasma torch that had been used was still lying next to the door. That had not alleviated anyone’s anxiety one bit. 

‘So we go in as a unit.’ Ross said. ‘No splitting up on this one. You call anything you see and don’t take any chances.’ He looked at Jim. ‘You got us in the system?’

‘Step up.’ Jim said and gestured at the scanner by the internal door. Ross nodded. He was back in his full gear and he stepped to the scanner and pulled back his uniform sleeve. The scanner read his bio-chip under the skin of his wrist and Jim watched as his signs came up. ‘Interesting. This system has obviously been coded for military Alphas.’

‘So another unit was definitely here.’ Ross said. ‘Can you bring up any bios for them?’

‘Trying.’ Jim replied. He started backcoding and frowned. ‘Nothing. It’s been wiped by the looks of things.’

‘So we don’t even know their unit?’ Ross asked. ‘Or their base designation.’

‘There is something here.’ Jim frowned. ‘It’s just numbers though.’ He noticed Ross and Carlisle exchange a look over his head. ‘What?’

‘That’s Deep Ops.’ Carlisle said. ‘They use number designations only.’

‘Fuck.’ Ross bit his lip. ‘Whatever this was, they sent an elite team in.’

‘Shit.’ It was da Silva. ‘And they didn’t make it?’

‘We don’t know that yet.’ Ross’ tone was sharp. ‘Right now this is a rescue mission, not a recovery. Until we find bodies, we don’t assume anything. Now fall in.’ One by one the other four Alphas came over and scanned themselves in. Jim watched as their bio-readings came up. Like always, his heart did that little skip it always did when he saw the name Poldark, R. underneath the regular wave of his brain activity. Jim looked at him and their eyes met. 

‘You ready?’ he asked and Ross nodded. 

‘Open the door.’ he said.


	13. Jessica

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The squad find a survivor. But they also find something else.

Ross walked slowly, his rifle held at the ready. Every muscle in his body was tensed, his whole demeanour on high alert. Behind him Carlisle was watchful, her huge frame moving surprisingly quietly. 

‘Keep going.’ Jim’s voice came through the comlink. Ross had them all patched into the Omega to keep them on track through the refinery. It turned out to be even bigger, the coolant and refinery towers dividing the bulk of the Orien’s superstructure into sections. Each was about three storeys high and the metal walkways and stairs ran up and down, taking the personnel who had worked there to different levels. There were also rooms built into the bulkheads on either side, more storerooms and workshops and a med bay in case of accidents or emergencies in the refinery itself. Three of the crew had been listed as engineers, but they were Betas and more than likely just there to monitor the systems. The only Omega had been the pilot. 

The steam was thick here and it made visibility even more difficult than in the ship where it had largely collected around their feet. Here in the refinery itself, it hung in great clouds and the atmosphere was hellish. There was also no sign at all of the crew, at least not in this first compartment. They got to the bulkhead that separated the compartments and there was a single door leading in. Predictably it was locked. 

‘Jim.’ Ross said. ‘Can you get us in?’ 

‘Yes.’ Jim said and a few seconds later the entry light changed to green and the door slid open. ‘You want me to keep it open?’ Ross considered this and frowned. There were four compartments in total that they needed to explore. He made a decision.

‘No.’ he said. ‘Lock it down after we’re through.’ There was hesitation on the other side. ‘Lieutenant, I said lock it down.’

‘Copy that.’ Jim replied, his voice flat. 

They crossed through into the next compartment which was in a similar state to the one they had just come from, with great clouds of steam in the air and the same lack of lights. They moved like they had before, going up and down the walkways and checking as they went for any sign of life. They swept the three workshops and started to descend towards the lowest level when they ran into something very odd. It started as what seemed like corrosion on the cooling towers and walkways and then got thicker, dark grey and shiny. By the time they had dipped down to where the steam was thickest, it covered the handrails, like some sort of strange resin. It was shaped in coils and ripples and loops and it built up on each side until it was like a tunnel, which stretched back unti, ti attached itself to the cooling tower. Ross could see that the resin stretched all the way down, completely enveloping the lower walkways and staircases until it vanished into the black.

‘Okay.’ Carlisle said behind Ross. ‘That is some freaky ass shit.’ She sounded as discomforted as Ross had ever heard her. 

‘No shit.’ Da Silva replied, sounding just the tiniest bit panicked. ‘I have never seen anything like that before.’ Ross stood and looked at it, running his fingers lightly over the surface. 

‘It’s hard.’ Arbuckle said. She tapped her knuckles against it. ‘It looks like sealant.’ 

‘Jim?’ Ross said. ‘Can you see this?’ He turned his head so his helmet cam could give the Omega a clear view and heard Jim inhale sharply. ‘Have you ever seen anything like it?’

‘No.’ he said. ‘What the fuck is it?’ 

‘Not sure.’ Ross peered into the darkness ahead. ‘Whatever it is, it’s all over the fucking place.’ He took a deep breath and then he caught it. The same odd odour he’s smelled in the ablutions of the crew quarters upstairs. ‘Right, I don’t like this one bit. We’re coming back up. I think we need to get some more intel on this before we proceed. There should be security cams down here, right?’

‘Yeah, but the systems down.’ Jim said. 

‘Then we give you time to get it back up.’ Ross replied. ‘I’m pulling us out.’ 

Even as the words left his mouth, they heard the cry. It was faint, barely audible for a normal human’s ears but Ross’ enhanced hearing caught the word, just like the other Alphas did. 

‘Help.’ 

They all froze. 

‘Did you hear that?’ Carlisle’s eyes were intent. ‘It came from…’

‘Down there.’ Ross moved to the edge of the walkway and peered down into the black. ‘Jim, are you picking up anything?’ 

‘Not a thing.’ Jim said. ‘All the crew’s bio-signs are off line. Not even flatlined, just not there. And thermal is fucked because of the heat.’ 

The cry came again, this time with an edge to it that made them all grit their teeth.

‘All right, fuck this.’ Ross said. ‘I’m going down there. Those who want to stay can do so.’

‘Like we’d let you go alone, sir.’ Alabarani said with a wolfish grin. The others moved in and Ross felt that split second glow of pride at his Alphas’ loyalty. He gave them his own smile, thin and sharp.

‘Jim, we’re headed down.’ he said.

‘Be careful.’ The Omega replied.

They went forward into the tunnel of resin, and now the darkness was absolute. Ross’ vision changed, the grey becoming tinged with green as his night vision kicked in properly. The smell grew stronger, almost chemical. While not an unpleasant smell in itself, it wasn’t anything vaguely familiar and it made all the hairs on the back of Ross’ neck stand up. 

The cries were now steady, coming every few moments. They were no longer verbal, just noises of pain and desperation. There was something else as well, another smell that was seeping through Ross’ consciousness and it made his adrenaline surge. Alphas were conditioned to respond to the smells produced by Omegas and the two that produced the strongest effects were the smell of heat and the smell of fear, kicking off a primal urge to protect. 

The tunnel they were heading down reeked of fear and pain. It made them all respond, and the smell of Alpha pheromones filled the air around them.

‘Fuck.’ It was Carlisle. ‘Jesus Christ, Ross.’ She very seldom used his first name and Ross knew she had to be feeling badly shaken to do so. 

‘Calm down everyone.’ he said, keeping his voice stable. ‘Stay frosty and keep your eyes open.’ They kept moving, all holding their weapons up in firing position. The cries were getting stronger and stronger and so was the smell. They reached a flight of steps and started descending. The resin tunnel had been built to allow something large to get through and their footsteps echoed dully though the space as their boots came down in the metal surface beneath their feet. It terminated at the bottom in a landing from which three tunnels seemed to lead off. It had been built up to be roughly circular in shape. 

That was when they saw her. 

It was like she’d been sealed into the resin wall, cocooned up to her waist and with her arms pinned. The smell she exuded identified her clearly as an Omega and the contrast in Ross’ night vision showed that she was pale skinned and light haired. Her eyes were black in the low contrast light. She raised her head slowly, almost feebly. 

‘Help me.’ she said, and her voice was strained to almost breaking. Ross lowered his rifle. 

‘Get her out.’ he ordered, his voice tight.

***********

Jim paced, moving backwards and forwards across the floor of the control room. He chewed on a nail and waited impatiently for Ross to check back in. 

The Alpha had called in that they had found a crew member down in the second compartment in the tunnel built out of the alien substance that they had spoken about. Jim had seen it through the night vision helmet cam the Alpha’s all wore and it had confused the hell out of him. Then he’d seen them enter the small chamber and there the Omega had been, and Jim had felt a twinge of anguish at what had been done to her. 

‘We’re back through the bulkhead.’ Ross’s voice came over the comlink. ‘We’ll be with you in about twenty.’ He sounded like he was panting.

‘Jesus.’ Jim replied. ‘Are you fucking running?’

‘She’s not good.’ Ross got out and then Jim could head the sound of his feet pounding upstairs. ‘We need to get her to Enys. Stand by to let us in.’ 

‘Copy that.’ Jim signed out and moved to the door control, waiting and watching intently through the view port. 

It felt like an eternity, but he finally saw movement in the dark and the steam and watched as the Alphas came onto the final walkway and moved at speed towards the control room door. Jim punched in the control override code and the door opened. Da Silva was in first, followed by Arbuckle and Albarani. Then Carlisle came in, the Omega female held in her strong arms. Ross brought up the rear, and Jim slammed the control once he was inside, using the system override to lock it once again. He looked at Ross, his first concern that the Alpha captain was all right. Satisfied with his quick check, he turned to the Omega in Carlisle’s arms. She was slight, her hair a washed out pale blond and her skin was almost blue it was so white. Her eyes were frantic and staring and the moment she saw Jim she started crying, great heart rending sobs. Jim felt the tug inside that all Omegas got in the presence of one of their own in a distressed state. 

‘Give her to me.’ he said, his voice insistent and taking Carlisle by surprise. He held out his arms and Carlisle hesitated at first. She glanced at Ross and got a nod, then lowered the Omega into his waiting arms. The Omega clung tightly to him and Jim hefted her easily, she was so light. Jim breathed in deeply on instinct and then frowned. 

He looked up and his eyes met Ross’. The Alpha raised one eyebrow at him, almost imperceptibly and Jim answered with the tiniest shake of his head. His suspicions would have to wait until they could get the Omega to the med lab.   
It took just over an hour to get back up the three levels to the command corridor. As they approached Ross radioed ahead and told Enys to be on standby because they were coming back with a survivor. 

He was bringing up the rear, with Jim just ahead of him. They had taken turns carrying the Omega, but she got distressed when Jim was out of sight and even when he wasn’t carrying her, she would hold out one slender hand for him to hold onto. She was asleep now, exhaustion and stress taking its toll. Carlisle was carrying her again and the three of them were at the back, but Jim was still holding her hand.

‘Why are you doing that?’ Ross asked and Jim looked back at him. 

‘Omegas are social.’ he said. ‘It’s why we live in units, not barracks. She’s scared and in pain and she’s seeking reassurance and I’m the only Omega here so it’s natural for her to turn to me.’ His tone was sympathetic and Ross watched as Jim gave the Omega a look that made him feel ever so slightly jealous because of the protective nature of it. 

‘We’ll need to talk to her when she wakes up.’ he said. ‘Find out what she knows.’

‘All right.’ Jim said. ‘But let me do the talking. You’ll only scare her further if you go in all Alpha on her.’ Ross wanted to protest, but they were almost at the elevator and he decided to take it up once they were back on familiar ground. He could see the doors up ahead and Jim let go of the Omega’s hand briefly to open the doors and everyone stepped in. It seemed like forever for the floor lights to shift from one level to another and then they were back up at the command corridor. Enys was already waiting for them as the doors opened and he herded Carlisle in front of him, headed for the med bay. Jim followed and Ross let him go, his new priority the Beta corporate employee sitting on the bridge. He headed in that direction, stopping once to turn and speak to Albarani. 

‘Go to the crew quarters.’ he said. ‘Find whatever you can in the way of food, eat and bed down for a bit. I’m going to run a twenty-four hour watch while we’re on this ship.’

‘Copy that.’ Albarani said and he, da Silva and Arbuckle went into the crew quarters, leaving Ross to go to the bridge alone. He operated the door control and went onto the bridge. Stephens was still in her same position at the auxiliary terminal and she looked up as he approached. Stansfield was on the main terminal, accessing what looked like mining reports. Lewis was at the view port, her rifle held at the ready.

‘Report.’ he said and Stephens sighed.

‘Still not in.’ she replied. ‘It’s tied down tighter than an airlock seal, sir. I haven’t been able to find any way in.’ 

‘We’ll keep trying.’ Ross said. ‘But right now I want you and Lewis to take a break. Alabarani’s on scran check. Go get something to eat and take a break. I’m setting a twenty-four hour watch until we get off the Orien.’ He watched the two Alphas move to leave the bridge, throwing him grateful glances as they went. Then he turned to the Beta and gave her a thorough look, once again noting the resemblance to the woman he was engaged to. Betas seemed to be almost ubiquitous in the way they looked with brown hair and varying shades of brown eyes. Stansfield didn’t give any indication she was bothered by his scrutiny, but she eventually looked at him. 

‘Captain?’ she said and her cool tone made Ross’ temper flare.

‘What the fuck did you send them to pick up?’ he asked, not bothering to hide his hostility. ‘And don’t tell me you don’t fucking know.’ Stansfield’s expression of inscrutability wavered just a little. She turned back to the heads up display.  
‘This is bigger than you are, Captain.’ she said. ‘It goes so much higher up the chain than you could possibly imagine.’ Ross frowned.

‘How high?’ he asked and a small smile appeared on the Beta’s face. 

‘Let’s just say that this mission was greenlit by the Council.’ she said. That made Ross take a mental step back.

‘What?’ He was shocked. 

‘Oh, yes.’ Stansfield said. ‘This mission is of the utmost importance and secrecy. The only reason your squad is here is because of who your father is. You were considered trustworthy enough to be deployed.‘ She looked at him again. ‘The discovery that the Orien made is beyond anything that we’ve ever encountered in all our years of colonisation. The things we could learn from it.’ 

‘What exactly is it?’ Ross demanded. ‘Because what we’ve found is like nothing I have ever seen.’ That got Stansfield’s attention and she turned. 

‘Just what did you find?’ she asked. Her eyes were sharp, her face eager. Ross stared at her, then turned on his heel. 

‘You have exactly twenty-four hours to download everything you need.’ he said as he left. ‘Then we leave.’ He ignored her protests, shutting the bridge door behind him and walked back down to the med bay, going inside and seeing that Enys had the Omega inside the life support pod, lying on the pallet. Jim was standing next to them, watching as Enys ran the diagnostic scanner built into the top of the life support pod over her. The medic looked up at him, from where he was inserting an intravenous line. 

‘Just running the tests.’ he said. ‘I gave her something to keep her calm for now. She seems to be suffering from mild dehydration so I think she’s probably been down there about a day or so. Her vitals are stable, but she’s probably got a bad case of shock. Her internal temperature is also very high. I’m going to try and bring it down and then we can have a more comprehensive look at her, but right now that’s my first priority.’ 

‘We need to talk to her as soon as possible.’ Ross said. ‘How soon?’

‘How long is a piece of string?’ Enys said. ‘I’m not an expert of Omega physiology.’ He looked at Jim and so did Ross. Jim shrugged.

‘And I’m not a medic.’ he replied. ‘I can do basics but I don’t know what could be going on with her.’

‘Jim’s the one that said we need to get her temperature under control first.’ Enys said. ‘Apparently bad things happen when it gets too high. Added into that is the stress factor.’ 

‘And what does that do?’ Ross looked at Jim for clarification and the Omega shifted position.

‘Stress and overheating can play havoc with our hormonal levels.’ he said. ‘And when that happens all kinds of shit starts.’

‘You want to be more specific?’ Ross asked. Jim frowned and then looked at Enys. 

‘It can make us very sick.’ he replied. ‘That’s also why I told Enys to stabilise her temperature before doing anything else.’ He bit his lower lip and Ross was surprised to see him look so uncertain. ‘She doesn’t smell right.’ 

‘What do you mean?’ Enys asked. 

‘She doesn’t smell the way she should.’ Jim said. ‘I can’t explain it, it’s like…’ he hesitated. ‘It’s like when food is kind of on the edge of going bad. She smells…corrupt in some way. Definitely not the way an Omega should.’ Ross stared at him. He had often wondered about how Omega senses worked. He certainly didn’t have the same sensitivity to smell except with regards to one particular person, who was currently standing in front of him. 

‘What should she smell like?’ Enys asked, curiosity on his face. 

‘Clean.’ Jim said. ‘That’s the best way to describe it.’ He looked back down at the unconscious woman. ‘And if she’s the last one left on this ship, then I guess I was right about another Omega doing the lock down. The question is why she was in there. It doesn’t make any sense.’ 

‘Who is she anyway?’ Enys asked. 

‘I’m assuming that she’s the ship’s pilot.’ Jim said. ‘Her name’s Jessica Evans. She’s the only Omega registered in the ship’s crew.’

‘And she’d be capable of shutting this ship down?’ Ross asked and Jim nodded.

‘More than capable.’ he said. ‘She was trying very hard to keep people out and away.’ He looked at Ross. ‘Whatever you found down there, it was bad enough for her to try and keep it contained.’

‘Then why put herself in danger and lock herself in with whatever the fuck it is?’ Ross asked. ‘She burned the fucking lock.’ Jim didn’t get a chance to answer because the Omega moaned softly and he moved to sit down next to her as she reached out blindly, relaxing only when she took his hand.

‘Give her a couple of hours.’ Enys said to them. ‘Let her temperature stabilise completely and get some fluids inside her and then she’ll probably be in a much better position to talk to you and answer any questions you’ve got.’ 

‘All right.’ Ross moved to leave. ‘No-one comes in. Especially Stansfield.’

‘Copy that.’ Enys said and then waved him off. ‘Jim and I will be fine with her. Go.’ Ross gave Jim ine last look but the Omega was focused on the woman on the bed. Enys didn’t seem to miss it however and gave Ross a raised eyebrow, prompting him to leave the med bay fairly quickly.

He crossed over to the crew quarters and found the other Alphas all clustered in the living area. Albarani had managed to dig out some snacks and had distributed them. He chucked Ross a nutrient bar and Ross caught it as he walked over to them. 

‘Here’s the situation.’ he said. ‘I’m sure what we’re dealing with now is way beyond our pay grade at this point. No-one goes anywhere alone, and we stay armed at all times. I’m putting us on a twenty-four hour watch. That’s how long I’ve given Stansfield.’

‘This is turning out to be a shit show, Captain.’ Da Silva said.

‘I am very aware of that.’ Ross replied. ‘But we bunk down here, let Stansfield get her intel and then we fuck off and let Corporate deal with the shit we saw downstairs.’ 

‘Do you want me to keep working on the comms?’ Stephens asked and Ross nodded. 

‘You can keep an eye on our guest at the same time.’ he said. ‘Lewis, go with her.’ The two Alphas got up and left and he turned back to the remaining four. ‘Now, we need to talk strategy.'

*********

Jim sat and watched the woman he suspected was Jessica Evans sleeping. The lines of her face had smoothed out and he could now see that she was actually a tiny thing. He white blond hair was matted from whatever Ross and the Alphas had dug her out of and her face and clothes were dirty, but she seemed unharmed. 

The smell was troubling him enormously though.

‘Are you alright?’ Enys’ voice cut through his thoughts and Jim looked at the medic. 

‘Yeah, why?’ he answered, maybe a little too quickly. Enys gave him a stern look.

‘I didn’t want to say anything in front of the Captain, but you look like shit.’ he said. 

‘I think we’re all a little on edge right now.’ Jim replied. ‘I’m fine. It’s just the heat. I run hot anyway and it’s just a little too much.’

‘It doesn’t just make you sick though.’ Enys said and this time Jim looked at him, a little surprised. 

‘I thought you said you weren’t an expert.’ he replied and Enys came to stand next to him.

‘I know enough to realise that extended exposure to an over-heated environment will push up your core temperature.’ he said. ‘I also know that an elevated core temperature can throw you into heat. And that is going to cause more shit than we can handle is that happens.’ His blue-grey eyes were serious. ‘I need you to tell me Lieutenant. If we have to isolate you, we have to isolate you.’

‘I’m fine.’ Jim replied, locking eyes with the medic. ‘You’ll be the first one I tell, I promise.’ He looked back down at Jessica. ‘I got a suppressant shot a month ago. I’m good.’ He deliberately kept the information that he’d been given the shot because of failure to himself. 

‘Just so long as we’re on the same page.’ Enys said. ‘Look, keep an eye on her and call me if anything odd happens.’ He moved away, walking to the tiny store room at the back of the med bay where he was busy sorting out the medical supplies that had been strewn about.

Jim waited until he was out of sight then breathed deeply, trying to calm himself. The idea that he was suffering another failure had been pushed to the back of his mind, but now he was starting to get concerned. He reached up and felt under the collar of his flight jacket at the back of his neck. Thankfully the bonding gland was no bigger than normal and he breathed a sigh of relief. 

‘I’m fine.’ he whispered to himself. ‘I’m fine.’ 

His mind though, was not convinced.


	14. Bearer of Bad News

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things go from bad to worse.

An hour later, Enys came to get Ross. He was sitting with Stephens on the bridge going over the schematics of the Orien once more and he looked up as the medic approached.

‘She’s awake.’ he said. Ross dropped everything and followed him to the med bay with Carlisle in tow. The Omega was sitting up, a cup of water in her hands and she was sipping slowly. Jim was perched on the edge of the pallet, watching her drink. When they came in the Omega looked a little startled and Jim reached out and put a hand on her knee.

For some reason, Ross wanted to go over and smack his hand away.

‘Ross.’ Jim said. ‘This is Jessica. She’s the Orien’s pilot.’ He looked back at Jessica. ‘This is Captain Ross Poldark. His squad is the one that got deployed to come and check on things here.’ Jessica gave Ross an appraising look over her cup, her pale blue eyes sharp.

‘Bet you’re regretting that now.’ she said and the bitterness in her voice started waving a red flag at him. ‘I was trying to make sure that no-one would be able to come aboard. I couldn’t stop captain Jennings from sending a distress signal, but I was hoping that no-one would pay any attention to it.’ She sipped again. ‘But then I was also hoping that my little plan would work.’

‘Your plan?’ Ross looked at Jim, who looked at Jessica.

‘Tell him.’ he said, his voice soft. ‘You can trust him.’ Jessica snorted.

‘We couldn’t trust the other ones.’ she said. ‘We thought they were coming to save us, but all they did was use us as bait to try and catch them.’ Her voice shook on that last sentence. ‘Now I’m the only one left.’ She looked at Ross, her expression turning steely. ‘I’m going to tell you everything Captain Poldark. But I want your guarantee that we are going to get off this ship as soon as fucking possible.’

‘That’s the plan.’ Ross said. He was a little perturbed by the intensity of the pale blue eyes fixed on him. ‘Now will you tell us what you know?’ Jessica looked at Jim and he nodded. She handed him her cup and sat up a little straighter.  
‘I’ve piloted this ship for seven years.’ she said. ‘It’s an ore refinery plain and simple. Captain Jennings is a good Beta. She’s always given us a fair shake and looked after us. We get paid on commission on here. The more ore we refine and the more we can keep our costs down, the more we get in our pay packets at the end of the cycle. But, the last few years have been rough. We’ve had to move further and further into the quadrant to find ore as the planetoids get mined out and Jennings, well she’s coming up for retirement and every little bit helps, you know?’ She spoke with a mchine gun rattle, and Ross wondered just how together she was. ‘When we got the despatch from Corporate, it sounded good. There’s a hundred thousand credit bonus for crews that find useful tech. We thought it was a good idea.’ She looked at them. ‘You do know about the comm, right?’

‘We found it when we got here.’ Jim said. ‘When we were trying to get in.’

‘We didn’t know what it was.’ Jessica said. ‘We probably should have asked more questions. But we’ve been out here for almost a cycle. That kind of bonus would mean being able to cut our trip short and get home to our families for a few months. It meant a lot to us so we voted and decided as a crew to send a probe down and retrieve whatever it was.’

‘And what did you find?’ Ross asked. He was starting to get a sick feeling in the pit of his stomach.

‘Wreckage.’ Jessica said. ‘It looked like some pieces of fuselage, maybe a bit of a wing. It was complicated, made of a metal we haven’t encountered before. It was large so we put it in the cargo hold. Our Science Officer Carter was in charge of it, taking samples and doing the analysis. And everything seemed fine.’

‘Until?’ Ross asked and she seemed to start at the sound of his voice. The next time she spoke, she sounded distressed.

‘Carter was so excited.’ she said. ‘He said he’d never see anything like it before, and he was right. He stayed up for two consecutive shifts working in the hold by himself. He was due to come up and get some rest, Jennings had pretty much ordered him to. But he never showed and when we called him on his comlink, he didn’t answer. Bass and Mitchell went down to go find him and the whole damn place was empty. No sign of him. There hadn’t been a breach, or any sign of something gone wrong. It was like he’d just vanished into thin air.’

Ross and Carlisle exchanged looks. They had been in enough hairy situations to know that unexplained disappearances were not a good thing at all. Not in anybody’s book.

‘Did you eventually find him?’ Jim asked and Jessica nodded.

‘Four days after he went missing, they engineering crew were down in the third refinery compartment. There had been a minor breach and coolant was leaking from the tower. For some reason the sensors on that sector hadn’t gone off, and when they went in they found about two feet of coolant fluid in the bottom of the compartment. The breach was below the water line so they had to get in and have a look around. They were working on sealing the hole when something floated past them. It was Carter’s body.’

‘What was the condition?’ Enys asked. The medic’s face betrayed his curiosity.

‘He was pretty far along as you can imagine. The water was like soup. They got him out and we discovered that he had massive trauma to his chest, like something had blown a giant hole in it. Of course we had no way to explain how he got in there or what he might have been doing that caused such a massive injury.’ She ducked her head.

‘But now you do.’ Carlisle said and the Omega lifted her head and nodded.

‘The first night after we found Carter, we started to hear things.’ she said. ‘Movement. Something was on the ship with us. A day later Bass went down to the cargo hold and discovered that part of the wreckage was missing. It had looked like engine component and we couldn’t figure out again where it could have gone.’ Her voice was starting to get a little hoarse and Enys took the cup from Jim, refilled it with water and handed it back to her. Jessica drank deeply and leaned back in the pod.

‘Could something have come aboard in the wreckage?’ Ross asked.

‘I wouldn’t have thought so.’ she replied. ‘Certainly nothing humanoid.’

‘So Carter disappeared.’ Jim said. ‘What about the rest of you? And why were the Alphas sent in?’

‘Three days after we found Carter’s body, Bass disappeared.’ Jessica said. ‘Then Mitchell. Then Jones, then Gomez and Liu.’ She stared down at her hands. ‘They’d be working in the ship somewhere, in radio communication. By the time Liu and Gomez went missing, Jennings had us working in pairs, armed with mining equipment. Plasma cutters make quite a good weapon when you need one. It didn’t work though. When we got to the end of the week nine people had just flat out vanished into the ship somewhere.’ Jennings called emergency stations and we holed up in the crew corridor. We barricaded ourselves in and Jennings had me set the overrides.’

‘And then what happened?’ Ross asked.

‘We’d sent a distress call to Corporate four days after Carter.’ Jessica said. ‘They kept fobbing us off until Jennings got on the horn to them and threatened to blow the whole facility up. Nine days later a security tram landed in the cargo hold. We watched them on the securicam system. The ship came in and they got off, then it took off again. They didn’t look corporate and when I let them in and they came up, we found out they were military. They didn’t wear any insignia though, and they called each other by number designations.’ Jim and Ross looked at each other. ‘They told us that we were going to be safe, that they had been sent to eliminate the threat.’

‘They went in, didn’t they?’ Ross asked and Jessica nodded.

‘We’d all ascertained that whatever was in the ship was hiding out in the refinery. The sensors in they picked up some weird shit and then all of them went offline. The Alphas decided that they needed to be contained in that area. They were heavily armed when they went in and it was all fine. They got to the third compartment and set up a base in one of workshops. Then they made a charge on the fourth compartment.’ She looked at Jim, her pale eyes burning. ‘I was in the control room. I could see what was coming through the helmet cams and I swear I have never seen anything like it. The resin had covered pretty much every surface in the fourth compartment. It’s now network of tunnels and chambers and they walked right into it.’

‘Can you tell me what it looked like?’ Ross asked and the Omega shivered.

‘I grew up on Casco.’ she said. ‘It’s mostly an agricultural planet. My father used to raise fruit trees and ever year we’d have to go in and clear out the hornet nests. He cut one open to show me once. That’s what it looks like inside, like a giant hive of some sort.’ She sipped again, then cleared her throat. ‘They were in there long enough to find some of the others that had been taken. They were embedded into the walls like I was and they were all dead. Their chests had been blown open, just like Carter’s from what I could see. They went deeper and deeper inside, but they found nothing. The leader called for them to come back and that was when the attack happened. It was so quick. I remember one of them screaming that the things inside were coming out of the walls. There was so much noise, the sound of them firing and the screaming. The bio signs stated going out one by one until there was nobody left.’ She took a deep breath and it came out shaky. ‘Whatever it was wiped out ten Alphas in a matter of minutes.’

‘Fuck.’ Carlisle’s voice was flat. ‘That’s not fucking good.’

‘It didn’t stop there. That night, they came for us and took everyone but me. I got away by escaping through the ventilation ducts in the crew quarters.’ Jessica said.

‘They think.’ This was from Jim, thoughtful and quiet.

‘They don’t just think.’ Jessica said. ‘They can operate the systems. They’re the ones that shut down the power and caused the coolant breach. They tried to flush me out a few times. That was when I decided that whatever the fuck they were, they could not be allowed to get out of the Orien. I shut the communications array down and decided to blow up the refinery. With any luck, if I planned it well, I would be able to get to the escape shuttle and make it off this shit bucket.’  
‘Well, that obviously didn’t work.’ Jim said.

‘No.’ she replied. ‘I got a good head start though. I went down into the refinery, and just moving around quietly by myself meant I escaped a lot of detection. I cooked up some explosives in one of the workshops and decided to plant them at the base of the refining towers. I was going to set the timers to give me enough to get out, but those things caught me. They must have knocked me unconscious and when I woke up I was in the wall.’

‘They didn’t kill you?’ Ross asked.

‘No.’ she said. ‘I don’t know why. They killed all the others.’ She frowned. ‘I vaguely remember one or two coming to look at me, but they didn’t touch me.’

‘What are they?’ Ross asked and she shivered.

‘Monsters.’ she said. ‘That’s all I can tell you. It was dark down there and I never got an actual look at them.’

‘How many charges did you plant?’ Jim asked. Jessica thought for a moment.

‘There are two refinery towers per compartment and I set four charges at the base of the ones in the first and second compartments.’ she said. ‘I remember doing that.’

‘The third and fourth?’ Ross asked.

‘I started on the third.’ Jessica said. ‘I think that’s where I was caught.’ She shook her head. ‘It’s hard to remember.’

‘Did you make it into the fourth at all?’ Ross said and all she could do was shake her head again.

‘I didn’t.’ she said. ‘And the charges I had with me will still be down there somewhere.’

‘Is two compartments enough to blow the ship?’ Jim said.

‘No, we need to take out all four refinery compartments. That will set off a chain reaction in the refinery processing system that will be strong enough to blow everything.’ Jessica said. She looked from Ross to Jim. ‘Please tell me you’re not thinking what I think you’re thinking. We can’t. We need to get off the ship.’

‘You said yourself that these things can’t be allowed to get out. If we just leave, there’s no guarantee they will be contained.’ Ross said. ‘There may already be a complication. Corporate sent someone with us.’

‘Fuck.’ Jessica’s eyes widened. ‘That’s not good.’

‘Don’t worry.’ Ross said. ‘We’re going to keep her far away from you. In fact once we get to the Dragon we’ll…’ He was interrupted by the Omega breaking out into fit of violent coughing. They watched as she went an alarming shade of red very quickly, even as Enys pushed his way between them and administered oxygen to her from the mask released from a panel in the pod’s ceiling.

It took a few minutes of Enys getting her to breathe regularly. Once she was starting to come back into a regular rhythm, he went to a supply cupboard and came with an injector.

‘What is that?’ Ross asked and Enys moved to the Omega, tucking her long hair out the way and administering the drug.

‘Bronchodilator and a mild antibiotic.’ he replied. ‘I think breathing in all that shit down there for a day or so has probably given her a minor lung infection. Give this a few minutes to kick in and then she’ll be alright.’ He moved to the data terminal, then frowned. ‘Although her scans say everything seems normal. Her blood pressure is a little elevated but that’s not surprising seeing what she’s been through.’ Jessica started to breathe a little easier and her vision cleared.

‘My chest hurts.’ she said. ‘It’s hard to breathe.’

‘This should clear it up if it’s bacterial.’ Enys said to her.

‘I don’t feel sick.’ Jessica said. ‘But it feels tight in here.’

‘Did you do an MRI?’ Jim asked. ‘Omegas can be susceptible to viral infections in the lungs.’

‘She didn’t have any traumatic injuries so I was saving that for later.’ Enys said. ‘But I’ll get it started now.’

‘Do it.’ Ross said. ‘I think we have enough information for now. Let her rest for a bit longer. It will give me a chance to brief the others and decide how we’re going to proceed.’ He looked down at Jessica. ‘Can we get you anything?’

‘Maybe something to eat.’ Jessica said a little plaintively. ‘I’m starving.’

‘Soup if you can find it.’ Enys said. ‘She hasn’t eaten for a day or so and we don’t want to make her sick.’ Jim started to get up and Jessica caught his hand.

‘Don’t go.’ she said.

‘I’ll do it.’ Carlisle said, walking to the door and leaving the med bay. Jim turned back to Jessica.

‘It’s all right.’ he replied, gently disentangling her hand. ‘I’m just stepping outside with Captain Poldark for a minute and then I’ll be back.’ This seemed to satisfy her and she let him go.

They left the med bay, the door closing behind them and stood in the empty corridor. They did nothing but look at each other for a moment.

‘So what do you think?’ Ross asked and Jim shook his head.

‘I have no idea.’ he said. ‘It sounds incredible but…’

‘But we saw what was down there.’ Ross said. He heaved a sigh. ‘Part of me says we cut our losses and get the fuck out of here. But the other part says that no fucking way can we leave this place for someone else to stumble into or for Corporate to get their hands on.’

‘So what do you want to do?’ Jim asked. Ross leaned back against the wall. He ran one hand through his tacky hair.

‘I need to talk to them.’ he said, glancing at the closed crew door. ‘This isn’t a decision I can make myself, not if their lives are at stake.’ He looked at Jim. ‘How soon can you get the ship up and running.’

‘As soon as we need it.’ Jim replied.

‘Good.’ Ross said. He pushed himself off the wall, about to go across to the crew quarters. He stopped though when the med bay door opened and Enys came out, shutting it behind him. He looked like he was about to be physically sick. There was a dataprint in his hand.

‘We have a problem.’ he said.

‘What kind of problem?’ Ross asked and Enys looked desperately from him to Jim and back.

‘See for yourself.’ he said and handed the dataprint to Ross. ‘I didn’t want to show you inside, not with her able to hear us.’ Ross took the dataprint and looked at it.

‘What is this?’ he asked and Jim came to look over his shoulder. Enys dug in one pocket and came out with a torch. He switched it on and shone the beam of light on the image Ross held in his hands.

‘Holy fuck.’ Jim’s voice was flat. ‘What the fuck is that?’

‘Hang on, I don’t even know what I’m looking at.’ Ross said, trying to make sense of the image.

‘I did a scan.’ Enys said. ‘This is Jessica’s chest cavity.’ He reached over and pointed. ‘Her heart, her lungs and…this.’ He fingertip traced a strange shape, sinuous and foreign.

‘Christ.’ Ross said. ‘Is there something inside her?’

‘Yes.’ Enys replied. ‘It’s why she can’t breathe very well. It’s sitting between her lungs and compressing them.’

‘Jesus.’ Jim stared at the image.

‘That’s not the worst part.’ Enys said. He swallowed noisily. ‘While I was going over it, I detected a shadow cardiac rhythm. At first I thought it was an echo, so I double checked. It wasn’t.’

‘Oh God...’ Jim said, his eyes wide.

‘What does that mean?’ Ross asked, staring at Enys.

‘What it means, Ross, is that whatever is inside her is alive.’ Enys replied.


	15. On A Mission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to go in and get their hands dirty.

‘Oh God.’ Jessica’s face was stark white, like every bit of blood had been drained out of her.

‘I’m so sorry.’ Enys said. ‘But now we know, we can decide on a course of action.’ He looked at Ross and Jim, who were both standing behind him. Carlisle had been sent to brief the others. ‘I think the best thing to do is get you to the Dragon. This is going to go under Corporate’s radar. I know you don’t have any reason to trust us anymore than them, but I will give you my word as a doctor that no-one is going to hurt you or treat you like some sort of experiment. We need to get that thing out before it comes out by itself. Judging from the injuries to the others that you escribed, I think the most likely way it hatches it straight through the ribcage and put of the chest cavity directly.’

‘Which would kill me.’ Jessica said. 

‘Yes.’ Enys said. ‘Once again I am very sorry.’ The Omega snorted.

‘It’s not your fault.’ she said. ‘You weren’t the ones that sent us down there.’ She looked at Ross. ‘It was deliberate wasn’t it? They suspected that something was in that wreckage.’

‘I honestly don’t know.’ Ross said. ‘And there’s a Corporate employee working in the system right now, so she’s more than likely removed anything that could be traced back to them.’ 

‘Not everything.’ Jessica said, still managing to sound pleased in spite of just hearing she was under a death sentence. ‘I have made a back-up.’ She sighed and dipped into her vest, bringing a chain with a silver locket. She opened it and a data chip fell into her hand. ‘Everything’s on here. I copied all the transmissions between Jennings and Corporate.’ She held it between her fingers and then looked at Jim expectantly. Jim nodded once and moved forward. He took the chip and put it in the top pocket of his flight jacket, zipping it closed. Then she sat back, her hands in her lap and her head bowed. ‘So what do we do?’

‘We put you in hypersleep.’ Enys said. ‘It will keep you in stasis until we can get you into a safe environment with the appropriate medical care. Once we get there then we are going to do everything we can to get that thing out of you.’ Jessica looked at the medic and then she slowly nodded.

‘All right.’ she said. ‘I guess I don’t really have a choice.’ Then she looked up at Ross. ‘Tell me that you’re going to destroy the ship. Now we know what we know.’ 

‘I am.’ Ross said. ‘But you’ll need to help us.’ He folded his arms. ‘We need to know where to set the charges. I have a Demolitions Officer with me so we don’t need the explosives you mixed up. You just need to tell her everything.’ 

‘Of course.’ Jessica said. She hesitated and then spoke again. ‘Will I be able to see my family? On your ship?’

‘We’ll make sure they are informed and bring them out.’ Ross said. ‘I promise I will do everything in my power to make that happen.’

‘Thank you.’ she replied, then bent over as she started coughing again. 

‘All right, enough.’ Enys said, standing up. ‘You two need to tell everyone else what is going on and she needs a break.’ He looked at Jim. ‘I’ll need to prep her for the pod. It’s going to be tricky taking her condition into account.’

‘How long?’ Ross asked. 

‘Two hours at most.’ Enys said. ‘Once she’s in the pod she’ll sleep all the way back to the Dragon.’ 

‘Will that be enough time to get in and set the charges?’ Ross asked Jessica and she nodded. 

‘It’s only the second two compartments that need doing.’ she said. ‘I’ll explain to your officer where she needs to put the charges. So long as you go in quick and quiet…’ She doubled over again, her face creased in pain. 

‘I’m giving her some more pain management.’ Enys said to Ross. ‘Get Arbuckle in here now. I’ll go down with Jim and we can get the transport ship set. I’ll calibrate the pod, we put her in there and I’ll come back up to go in with you. Jim can stay with Jessica.’

‘Sounds like a plan.’ Ross said. ‘I’m sending Stansfield with you. She needs to be well out of it.’ 

‘Actually that’s not going to work.’ Jim said. ‘I need to be in the control room to set the overrides.’ He looked at Ross. ‘I’m the only one that can get you in and out.’

‘Shit.’ Ross said. ‘The ship needs to be secure.’

‘It is.’ Jim said. ‘I’ll set the systems so that I’m the only one that can get in. If you’re worried, leave a couple of your team in there. Hakashima and Torres are already there.’ Ross looked at Enys. 

‘Once Jessica’s in the pod the system will monitor her. That’s literally all I need to do.’ he said. ‘We can come straight back up. But maybe just leave Torres. We’ll probably need all the hands we can get.’ 

‘All right.’ Ross said. ‘I’ll go inform Stansfield that she’s having her little trip cut short. Jim, you and Enys take Jessica down to the troop ship once Arbuckle is done. I’ll get everyone suited and booted on this side and pick you up from the cargo bay on our way down.’ 

‘Copy that.’ Enys said. Ross nodded to him and went to the door of the med bay. He gave Jim a quick glance, but he was back at Jessica’s side. 

Ross left the room, and stalked down the corridor, a flicker of possessiveness at the back of his mind. He knew that he was being ridiculous, especially given the circumstances. He got to the bridge and entered. Stansfield didn’t even acknowledge him. Stephens had come back and was at the data terminal. She looked at Ross as he approached. 

‘Sir?’ she asked.

‘Go join the others in the crew quarters.’ Ross said. She got up immediately and left the bridge. He waited until she was gone and then went to the Beta. Stansfield kept working. He noticed that she was using the data streams almost as quickly as Jim did and felt surprise at that.

‘I need you to come with me, Ms Stansfield.’ he said.

‘I’m not done here.’ Stansfield said. ‘And you gave me twenty-four hours.’ 

‘And now I’m rescinding that offer.’ Ross said sharply. ‘I’m sure you can guess why.’

‘No. Why don’t you enlighten me?’ Stansfield’s tone was cutting. 

‘We found someone alive down there.’ Ross said and that got a reaction. Stansfield stopped immediately and turned to fix her chilly dark eyes on him. 

‘What?’ Her tone was measured, but Ross could see the tightening in her jaw. ‘That’s impossible. The crew are all dead.’ 

‘And just how would you know that?’ Ross asked, latching onto her words. ‘I thought you said, you knew nothing about this.’ Stansfield backtracked immediately.

‘Well considering we tried to contact them for a week and got no response, we assumed they were all dead.’ she said, her voice indignant.

‘Funny.’ Ross replied. ‘Because she says that you cut all communications with her. Not the other way around. Either way, I really don’t give a fuck. You’re coming with me and anything you haven’t got you’ll just have to leave behind.’ He stared her down. ‘Now, Ms Stansfield. This is not a request. You put yourself under my authority, so this is an order.’

‘You’re going to regret this.’ Stansfield said as she shut the data stream and retrieved the storage device. ‘I am going to see that you are demoted down as far as you can go.’

‘Try it.’ Ross said with a humourless smile. ‘We’ll see how far you get.’ He escorted her to the door and waited for her to walk through ahead of him. They went down the corridor to the lift, and he saw that Jim was already there. As they approached, Enys came out with Jessica. He had her on a magnetic stretcher, the repulsion keeping it levitated so he could push it easily. She was wearing an oxygen mask and seemed to be sedated. Arbuckle came out behind them. 

‘You know what to do?’ Ross asked and she nodded, then walked into the crew quarters. 

‘Wait.’ Stansfield said. ‘What exactly are you going to do?’ 

‘You are going with Lieutenant Hawkins and Corporal Enys.’ Ross said sternly. ‘You are going to stay in the ship until we have completed what we need to do and then we are getting the fuck off this ship and going back to the Dragon.’

‘What about her?’ Stansfield demanded looking down at the unconscious Omega. ‘Technically she’s Corporate property.’

‘Excuse me!’ Ross whirled back around, his hazel eyes blazing. ‘Did you just refer to someone as your property?’ His anger made her shrink back a little but then she pulled herself up straight. 

‘She is an employee of our company.’ she said, her voice icy. ‘She will be handed over into our custody when we get to the Dragon, do you hear me?’

‘No.’ Ross said. ‘She won’t.’ He nodded to Jim and Enys. ‘I’ll comm when we’re on the way down.’ Jim hit the control panel and the lift opened. They filed in and Ross locked eyes with him. Jim held his gaze as the doors slid shut and the lift started its descent. 

Ross sighed and then walked into the crew quarters to deliver the bad news.

*********

Jim stood and watched the Beta carefully. He’d felt Ross' tension almost as clearly as if it was his own when they had come from the bridge and he had no doubt she was the cause.

‘Is anyone going to explain this to me?’ she said, her tone one of extreme annoyance. 

‘No ma’am.’ Enys said carefully. ‘My CO has asked me not to divulge anything.’

‘She doesn’t exactly look well.’ Stansfield said. ‘If you’re exposing me to some sort of contagion that she’s carrying…’

‘Excuse me, Ms Stansfield?’ Jim broke in. ‘I believe the Corporal just said he is under order not to say anything.’ Stansfield gave him a look like she wanted to throttle him. Jim flashed his most charming smile at her and then locked eyes with a very amused Enys behind her when she turned back around in disgust. Enys was very obviously supressing a smile. 

They got to the cargo bay level and the doors opened. Hakashima was there to meet them. He helped Enys with the stretcher, and they guided it across the hangar to the troop ship. Torres was at the door waiting for them to come inside. Jim gestured to Stansfield and she stormed in ahead of him, taking her seat at the rear table in the cabin section. Jim left Enys to get Jessica installed in the hyperspace pod and walked through to the cockpit. 

Once inside, he closed the door and set the locking system. Then he sat down and started up the data stream. He took the chip out of his top pocket and inserted it into the data slot. Then he sat and read. 

By the time Enys commed in from the cabin to say everything was set, Jim’s stomach was in knots. He’d read everything from start to finish and the breathtaking disregard for the Orien’s crew that he was seeing was making him so angry he wanted to go right back into the cabin and demand answers. But at the same time, this was not his mission to run. He wasn’t even supposed to be there.

‘Lieutenant?’ Enys said. ‘She’s all locked down and stable. We’re good to go.’ 

‘I’ll be there in a minute.’ Jim said. He started to lock everything down, making sure the protocols he was putting in place could only be unlocked by himself. He also put his contingency plan into place and set down additional firewalls. Once he was done, he shut the whole thing off. All the control lights went off and the deadlights went on, bathing the cockpit in red light. The last thing he did was retrieve the data chip and stick it back inside his pocket.

Jim got up and went to the storage compartment next to the cockpit door. He opened it and took out the pilot’s emergency pack. It was similar to the ones the Alphas carried and stocked with nutrient packs and emergency medical supplies. He strapped himself into it, then reached in for the additional clips, five in total, and snapped them on the ammo strap that crossed over his chest. Finally he went to the door and opened it, stepping into the cabin and closed it behind him. It took only a moment to set the security protocols he’d just initiated. 

Enys was at the pod that now housed Jessica. Jim came to stand next to him. He noticed that the Omega was deep in hypersleep, her face calm. 

‘So long as nothing happens here, she should stay in stasis deep enough to stop the development of the parasite.’ Enys said, his voice itching low to prevent the Beta from hearing. He walked with Jim to the rear. Hakashima was geared up, his rifle in his arms. Stansfield was still at the table, her face a picture of controlled rage. 

‘All ready, sir.’ he said to Enys. They went to the entry ramp and walked down to the hangar floor, Torres following them. When they got out of earshot, Jim turned to him.

‘I’m going to lock you in.’ he said. ‘Nothing will be able to breach the security.’

‘But what if you don’t come back?’ Torres asked. At eighteen he was the most junior of the Alphas in Ross’ team and his smooth tanned face was worried. 

‘It that case the ship is set to take off and return you to the Dragon.’ Jim said. ‘You make sure you get you and crazy Corporate woman in hypersleep and the piloting system will do all the hard work for you. In twelve days you’ll be back in safe hands. Just make sure if that happens that the Omega is delivered only to Commander Sellar. Anyone else is a no go. You copy that?’

‘Yes, sir.’ Torres said. He retreated up the ramp and it closed. Jim moved to the control panel and set the protocols. 

‘Let’s go.’ he said. Enys and Hakashima followed him back over to the lift. 

‘So what kind of shitstorm are we walking into?’ Hakashima asked Enys and the medic snorted. 

‘Bug hunt.’ he replied and Hakashima groaned.

‘Fuck, again?’ he said. ‘They better give us a shit ton of leave after this.’

They waited in the dark and Jim felt a strange prickling at the back of his neck. He had been in live fire exercises before, but this was the first time he would be in an actual combat situation. He breathed in to steady himself and felt Enys’ hand on his shoulder. 

‘You stay close and you’ll be fine.’ the medic said. ‘We’ll get you in and out.’ 

‘Yeah.’ Hakashima said. ‘It’ll be our asses if we let anything happen to you. The Cap will hang all of us out to dry. By our balls.’ He chuckled and Enys joined in. 

‘Yeah, well let me know if I get in the way.’ Jim said. 

‘No problem there, just stay behind us and if you see something move that isn’t one of us, shoot it.’ Enys said. ‘Besides, I’ve seen a couple of Omegas fight. If you’re anything like them, you’ll be fine.’

‘I hope so.’ Jim said.

*************

In the crew quarters, Ross stood and watched as Arbuckle went through the procedure with the others. They had completed their gear and weapons check with Carlisle and himself giving everyone a final once over.

‘We get one shot at this.’ Arbuckle said, her quiet voice filled with authority. ‘The placement’s got to be right. The good news is that Jessica did most of the hard work for us and all I really need to do is get in and stick the explosives and rig the charges.’

‘And make sure we have enough time to get out without having our asses blown off.’ Da Silver said and reached back for a high five from Lewis. 

‘Really?’ Arbuckle raised one black eyebrow at him. ‘You mean we don’t get to leave your sorry slow ass behind?’ She gave Ross a look of mock disappointment, her bottom lip sticking out. Ross laughed. 

‘Nobody gets left behind.’ he said. 

‘Especially the Lieutenant, right boss?’ This time it was Albarani. The others all smirked. Ross glared at them but they grinned unrepentantly. 

‘Stow it Corporal.’ he said sternly. ‘This is not going to be some walk in the fucking park. Those things, whatever they are have killed fifteen crew and another ten Alphas, who were Deep Ops. We’ve been lucky with our track record and none of us should go into this complacent. I want all of you sharp and on point. Controlled bursts only and don’t waste your ammo. I want every one of you, including your dumb arse da Silver, to come out of this alive. You copy?’

‘Yes sir.’ they replied in unison. 

‘Good. Once we get in we buddy up. Watch out for your partner and cover their six. I have a really shitty feeling about this one and I hope like fuck that we can get in and out and do the job before whatever’s down there even knows we’ve come in the door. Move quietly and don’t lose your shit, whatever you see down there.’ Ross hefted his rifle. ‘Sargeant, fall them in.’ 

‘You heard the Captain!’ Carlisle’s voice was commanding. ‘Fall the fuck in! We go in, do the job and get out. Then back to the ship on the double before your arses get fried!’ 

The squad snapped to attention and Ross felt that little wash of pride. These were battle hardened soldiers in front of them. They hadn’t survived thirty-eight missions by not being good at what they did. 

‘Let’s go.’ he said.


	16. Alpha Squad Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They get inside and it all goes to hell.
> 
> Trigger warning for violent death.

The call came though and the three of them stood and watched the lights above the lift doors start to flash as it descended towards them. Jim felt his pulse pick up and eventually it stopped and the doors opened.

‘Ladies’ lingerie. Going down.’ Da Silver quipped from somewhere in that back of the knot of Alphas, then let out a burst of air as someone obviously punched him in the ribs. Jim stepped in, his eyes meeting Ross’ for a moment before he turned to stand next to him. The doors slid closed and the lift continued its descent.

Jim tried not to breathe too deeply. Even so, Ross’ smell seemed to wash over him in the warm stale air, kicking off little flares of light and heat that seemed to go right through him. He didn’t know why it was happening now, had been happening since they arrived, but as they got closer to what could be their final destination, he felt his chest tighten. He wasn’t afraid, that much was true. Instead it was almost like everything had become surreal, a strange distant feeling taking hold of him and throwing all his senses into sharp relief at the same time. The cramping was back, but now it was deeper and not as painful. In some weird sort of way it was almost pleasant, and Jim took a deep breath to still himself. That of course only drew Ross’ smell in, the sharp acrid notes of sweat and synth leather and that deep Alpha note.

There was a sudden jolt as the lift got to the bottom and it brought him back into himself.

‘Ladies and gentlemen we have reached out destination.’ Ross said next to him. ‘Please file out in an orderly fashion.’ There was a bite of sharp humour in his voice and Jim looked at him. This was a side of Ross he’d never seen. The Alpha’s dark eyes were bright, his whole face focused and intent. He looked down at Jim, and what Jim saw there was breathtaking. The control, the authority was enough to make his heart stop.

_Not now, please not now…_

‘You ready Lieutenant?’ Ross asked and it was like a proposal to Jim’s ears.

‘As ready as I’ll ever be.’ he replied and stepped out into the darkened corridor.

*********

Ross preceded Jim down the corridor, the adrenaline starting to pump through his body and turning every instinct on to full capacity. His vision sharpened and when he focused he could hear almost every sound around him – the soft footfalls of his squad as they moved stealthily and their muted breathing. One thing he did notice was that he couldn’t hear Jim moving at all. It was like the Omega was able to step so lightly that he made no sound, and even his breathing was barely detectable. His smell, on the other hand, was enough to almost drive Ross to distraction. He’d noticed that it had started to intensify, but it had really come up and smacked him in the face when Jim had stepped into the lift and come to stand next to him. It was much deeper than Ross had ever noticed before, the iodine and sharp saltiness of Jim’s smell having an effect that Ross had honestly never experienced before.

It made him want to bundle Jim back to the ship, lock him up and keep him safe.

Ross gave himself a mental kick. The door to the control room was now in sight and he moved aside to let Jim get in front of him and access the control panel. He couldn’t stop himself from stepping in close, getting between the Omega and whatever might be behind them, although right now all that was there was his squad. Ross looked back at them, taking in the concentration. He caught Carlisle’s eye and his sargeant was perfectly composed as he would expect her to be.

In front of him, Jim worked quickly and quietly. He broke through his own overrides and the control room opened. He went inside and the Alphas filed in behind him. This time, Jim went directly to the control terminal, taking his flight gloves off and sitting down. The doors closed and he bought up the data streams. Ross moved to stand behind him, lingering close enough to catch that drifting scent.

He watched as Jim quickly accessed the system and then directed the other Alphas to scan their data chips. Then he called up the entire squad and Ross watched their life-signs appear, the steady lines of their brain activity almost hypnotic to watch. He zoomed in on his own one, fascinated for a minute by how it looked.

‘I’ll keep track of you up here.’ Jim said and the next stream that came up showed a small cluster of red dots on a schematic. All of them had a tiny reference number. ‘If anyone goes astray, call them in And I can direct you to them.’ This was to Ross and he responded, nodding in agreement.

‘Keep it locked down up here.’ he replied. ‘I want nothing coming in or going out.’

‘It won’t.’ Jim replied. ‘Just make it quick and quiet like Jessica said.’ he looked up at Ross, and for a second Ross was sure he saw something flicker across the Omega’s face. He moved to the control room door, but then looked in surprise at Carlise as she stepped in ahead of him.

‘I’ll take point, sir.’ she said and her blue eyes gave him a look that seemed to go right through him. ‘You bring up the rear, as usual.’ Ross stared back at her, uncomprehending. He was always on point. It wasn’t until all the other member of his squad filed past to line up to go into the refinery that he realised what they were doing and his heart melted just a little.

The idiots were trying to buy him time.

He nodded at Carlisle. She nodded back and Ross moved to the rear of the squad. He waited until they were all ready to move and then turned to look at Jim.

‘Let us in.’ he said. Jim punched in the command and the refinery door opened. There was a blast of hot air and Carlisle stepped back. Then she steeled herself and led the way in, the others following her. Ross waited until they were on the platform outside the control room and then turned to Jim. The Omega was on his feet and he walked over so they were only a foot apart. Their eyes met and locked.

‘I’ll see you when we get back.’ Ross said, unable to really come up with anything particularly memorable. His heart was pounding.

‘Ross.’ Jim’s voice was full of barely held in check feeling and Ross’ heart skipped a beat at what he could imagine was driving it. ‘Be careful.’ His light eyes were compelling and Ross felt like if he let go he would fall and drown in them forever. Everything in him was screaming to just go over, pull Jim to him and kiss him like it would be the first and last time.

‘I’m coming back for you.’ he said, injecting it with every bit of meaning he could. ‘You still owe me that talk.’ That got him a ghost of a smile.

‘I’ll be waiting.’ Jim replied.

Ross stepped away from, that single movement more difficult that jumping into a thousand drop zones. He turned and didn’t look back as he walked through the door and onto the refinery platform. The doors slid closed behind him and he moved forward, following the rest of the squad down.

Jim moved to the viewport, one hand to the fireproof glass as he watched Ross disappear into the dark.

‘Come back.’ he whispered.

Almost as if he’d heard him, Ross stopped just as he was about to fade from view and looked back towards the control room. Jim frowned. He stepped back from the window and retreated to the control terminal, his eyes drawn to that strong steady line that told him Ross was alive.

**********

They progressed quickly through the first section, footfalls muted and all of them alert to the smallest sound or movement. Ross stayed at the rear, rifle held up so he could sight. Carlisle was on point, her tall figure moving stealthily through the gloom.

They traversed the walkways that led them to the doorway of the second compartment. Carlise put her hand to her earpiece.

‘Lieutenant?’ she said. She listened as Jim disabled the locking system and the door opened.

‘Why is it so fucking hot in here?’ Stephens murmured to Lewis next to her.

‘Coolant rupture.’ Albarani whispered back. ‘There’s water in the third compartment the LT said.’ Ross suppressed a smile at how they had started to referring to Jim, like he was one of their squad. They could be interfering bastards but their hearts were in the right place.

They walked along the catwalk that accessed the right hand coolant tower and the refinery tower behind it. Ross could hear the breathing of his squad, but apart from that and the rumble from the refining towers there was no sound at all. It was eerily quiet. He thought about Jessica, running around in the dark with the monsters that lurked in the depths of the ship, and was filled with a new found respect. Omegas were turning out to be a shitload tougher and far more resourceful than he’d ever thought they were. They got to where they had encountered the strange resinous substance a few hours before when they had found Jessica.

‘Jesus Christ.’ This was from Hakashima. ‘What the fuck is this stuff.’ They all looked at Enys. The medic was staring at it. He laid one hand on the railing that was encrusted with it, testing its texture.

‘It feels like some sort of bio-resin.’ he said, his voice low. ‘Almost like the stuff insects secrete to make their exoskeletons.’ He glanced down at the tunnel below that encased the walkway. ‘I’ve just never seen it produced on this scale before.’

Ross looked at their possible options. There was another staircase to the left of them, but it went up to the set of rooms built into the bulkhead between the refinery and coolant towers. If they wanted to get to the door to the third compartment, they would need to go through and back down to where they found Jessica. He commed in to Jim.

‘Can you give us a direction when we get inside there?’ he asked.

‘Copy that.’ Jim’s voice was loud and clear and Ross felt comforted by knowing that whatever happened, Jim was out of it. They walked down into the resinous structure once again. The Alphas that had not been with them previously were jumpy and spooked. Ross couldn’t blame them. Even though this was the second time he was seeing this, it was still incredibly unsettling. And knowing that they had no idea what they walking into made it even worse. The lack of light was no problem with their implants doing the work, but it wasn’t a situation he ever wanted to find himself in again.

The heat inside the resinous structure was starting to really build up. Ross was pretty sure it was approaching fifty degrees. He could feel the sweat running down the back of his neck and dampening his hair where his helmet sat. The squad was starting to breathe a little heavily as the humidity increased as well. They got to the chamber where they had found Jessica and Ross could see the cavity in the wall where they had broken her free. They gathered and Ross looked around.

‘You should see three tunnels leading off.’ Jim’s voice said. ‘Two down and one up. You need to go up and that is the staircase which will take you to the compartment door.’

‘Copy that.’ Carlisle said and started to move towards the tunnel just in front of her. She looked down and then back at Ross, shaking her head. Enys was at the other one and he did the same. That left the one closest to Ross and he walked towards it. He stared into the darkness, the green shades showing nothing moving.

‘All right.’ he said, keeping his voice low. ‘From here we go silent. Jim?’

‘Got it.’ the Omega said.

Ross led the way, feeling a little more comfortable back in his usual position. He climbed the stairs slowly, as quiet and as alert as he could possibly be. It didn’t take long for him to get to the top of the stairs and fin the door. It was surprisingly intact and free of resin. Ross turned, knowing that Jim would be able to pick up the flash from the door control on his visual display. He waited patiently, and sure enough the two red light went green and the door slid open.

What greeted Ross was like a scene from some sort of alien hell. Almost the entire compartment was filled with dense steam. Of course, this was the source of the coolant breach and Ross could feel it. The temperature was at least five degrees higher in this section. Not only that, the entire network of walkways and stairs was covered in the same resinous material. The walkways were still largely visible but there were large chambers built around every landing and most of the staircases were sealed.

The squad assembled behind them and Ross waited until they were all gathered. Carlise was next to him and he turned and spoke to her using the standard hand communications for quiet ops. She watched as he instructed her to take Arbuckle, Stephens and Enys down with her. Carlisle nodded and they started to move down the walkway, turning off at the nearest staircase and starting to descend. They had agreed the plan beforehand. Carlisle would escort Arbuckle down with enough cover to make sure she could set the remaining charges, while Ross would take the others and clear out the fourth section to make it safe for her to work.

He led the other team along the catwalk behind them, watching as Carlisle and the others disappeared into the darkness. They were still in radio contact but that would not be broken if they could help it. They entered a tunnel and he heard Jim’s voice in his ear.

‘The door is about halfway down, Ross. Keep on this heading and then you should get to a landing. Third staircase to your left.’ His voice was muted, almost like there was a layer of static over it. Ross frowned. He tapped his earpiece and that bought a burst of white noise.

Fuck.

That was just typical. He sighed and continued on. Behind him, da Silva, Albaranai and Lewis moved in silence with Hakashima bringing up the rear. The odd smell was intensifying as they got climbed and it felt like it was clogging Ross’ senses.

He blew out a breath and kept going.

**********

Carlisle was not a superstitious woman or one given to jumping at shadows. But right at that moment she was getting a severe case of the creeps. She couldn’t shake the feeling that something was in the tunnel with them, although there was nothing that she could see and the motion tracker on her weapon wasn’t registering anything.

They were past the first landing. The structure of the walkways meant that they had about another four to pass on their way own to get to the bottom. She knew that the coolant leak meant there would be water at the bottom, but Arbuckle had said that it would more than likely be evaporated enough for them to at least wade through it. She didn’t particularly fancy swimming. The steam in the tunnel was thicker now, and the smell was starting to change. It was more organic, with a sulphurous rotten tinge starting to come through.

Carlisle wrinkled her nose against it and carried on, one foot in front of the other. She was mentally counting the steps off in her head, making a note of the route they were taking. The black resin was almost light absorbing the deeper they got and even with her night vision implants she was struggling to see. Then she heard something as they stepped onto what she thought was probably the last landing.

She froze, fist up and the other three stopped behind her. Carlisle listened intently. It was the sound of water. They were obviously at the bottom. She proceeded to the final staircase and looked down. There was the glimmer of light being reflected off the water from the coolant tower that was gathered in the bottom of the compartment. She stopped at the last step just above the water line, trying to see how deep it went.

‘Sarge?’ Enys’ voice was low and urgent. ‘I don’t think this is such a good idea.’

‘We don’t have a choice.’ Carlisle replied. ‘We have to get those charges set.’ She looked back at the three soldiers behind her. ‘Let me see how deep it is first before you follow.’

She stepped down, the water starting to lap at her boots. It looked murky. Carlisle stepped gingerly, step after step until she came out of the tunnel and back into the half-light cast by the refinery towers. The water wasn’t as deep as she’d anticipated, a little above her knees. She waited, watching as the other three came down after her, sliding silently into the water.

They started wading towards the base of the refinery tower on the left which was further away, moving slowly so as not to make too much noise. Carlisle kept her eyes on the water’s surface, black and sleek and hellish looking with the way it reflected the light.

She didn’t like this one little bit.

**********

Ross stood and waited. On the comlink he could hear Jim swearing under his breath in frustration. He’d been working on getting the fourth compartment door open for what seemed like hours, but which Ross knew was realistically only a few minutes. It was just that the longer they stood there, the more Ross couldn’t shake the feeling that they were being watched.

‘Fuck.’ Jim’s frustration was almost tangible. Then Ross heard a relieved sigh. ‘Got it.’ There was a flash of red to green and the door started to slide open. It got about half-way and then it stopped. Ross frowned. He inspected it and then saw why. Part of it on the other side was stuck closed with resin.

‘Shit.’ he hissed and put his shoulder to it. Da Silva saw what he was doing and moved to help him. Together they managed to get the door open.

What Ross saw beyond the door made his heart sink right down to the bottom of his boots. There was nothing but blackness. The resin has swallowed the last compartment whole and even their implants couldn’t penetrate the darkness inside. He swallowed and steeled himself.

‘We’re going to need light.’ he said. ‘Flashes on.’

Beams of light lit up around him as the Alphas switched on their targeting lights. They were deadlights, the long wavelength penetrating best into the dark, but it did nothing to alleviate the eeriness of their surroundings.

Ross led the way into the tunnel. Here the resin was thicker and more formed. The ripples and waves in it reminded Ross of bones and it was enough to have every instinct screaming at him to get out of there. He bit down on his fear, stamping it out. Behind him, his sensitive hearing picked up the slightly increased breathing of his squad. Everyone was on edge.

They moved deeper into the maze and Ross had a horrible feeling that once they were in they might not be able to find their way out. He knew he shouldn’t, but a little voice I his head was screaming to just make that connection, however brief. He connected his comlink, setting it to the channel that meant only Jim could hear him

‘Jim?’ It was a whisper.

‘Ross?’ Ross could hear the concern thickening Jim’s voice and it filled him with relief.

‘Just checking you’re still there.’ he whispered.

‘I’m still here.’ Jim said. ‘Ross…’ Ross was about to reply, when he felt the movement of air from the tunnel ahead of him. He cut the transmission and went on immediate alert. He looked back and saw that the others were all frozen to the spot. Ross signalled to follow and they moved as one, taking silent steps deeper into the passageway.

**********

Carlisle watched Arbuckle set the charges on the first tower. Enys and Stephens were a few feet from them, looking out into the dim light, rifles up and ready to shoot anything that approached. They were silent, the only noise the sound of their breathing and the noises Arbuckle made as she removed the last pack of explosives and set the timers. She attached it to the tower with the magnetic seal and then worked quickly to set the system. When she was finished, she looked at Carlisle and nodded and Carlisle signalled form them to move. The other refinery tower was about a hundred metres away across the section floor and they moved in a straight line, watching for any sign of life. The water surged around their thighs as they moved, leaving a wake.

If they had looked a little harder they might have noticed that wake continued a little longer than it should have.

***********

Ross stopped, fist raised and the others stilled behind him as a wave of nauseating stench hit them. They were at a chamber about three walkways down, and he took a quick look inside to confirm movement and then stepped into the open space. What he saw when he did made him wish he hadn’t.

They’d found the Alpha squad. Or at least what was left of them.

Ross stared as he took in what he could only describe as a slaughter house. There had been five of them that had fallen here, their mangled bodies cast around the floor almost carelessly. He knelt by the closest one, grimacing at the puffy features and taking in the deep rips that had penetrated through the protective armour. The Alpha in front of him bore no insignia and her neck was twisted at an odd angle, obviously the way she had died. He did a quick check of her for anything else out of the ordinary. The others had moved to the other Alphas and were doing the same.

Ross breathed out slowly, his nose adjusting to the stench of putrefaction. That was when he spotted the Alpha’s rifle.

He reached over and picked it up. It was not like his, although the basic design was the same. It looked remarkably similar to Jim’s smart gun. It was lighter than his own weapon and when Ross tilted it, he saw a function switch that his own did not have. He looked back down at the Alpha and saw that she had a line of clips on her belt.

Overcome with curiosity, Ross slung the rifle across his back. He looked over at da Silva, who he noticed was also inspecting the rifle of another of the fallen Alphas. Da Silva looked up and watched as Ross removed the clips from the Alphas belt, attaching them to his own. They were smaller than the standard ones they wore as well. He stood up and moved closer to the others.

‘Looks like they were cornered here.’ Albarani murmured. He pointed to scoring in the resin. ‘And they were overwhelmed pretty quickly. They hardly got off any shots at all.’

‘But where are the others?’ Lewis hissed. ‘There should be ten.’

‘And look at this.’ It was from Hakashima. He shone his deadlight at the Alpha on the floor in front of him and they all stifled gasps as they saw the massive trauma to the man’s chest, like a giant spike had been driven through it. ‘What the fuck did that?’

‘I don’t know.’ Ross was troubled. He felt an uneasy churning starting up in his stomach. ‘But I really don’t think we should be sticking around to find out. He switched on his comlink again. ‘Jim?’

‘Yeah?’ Jim’s voice was scratchy and unclear and Ross frowned.

‘I know Jessica said that it had to be four compartments, but I really think we need to get the fuck out of here.’ he said. ‘Can we bring this ship is it going to be kind like a Roman emperor on my ear with three?’

‘Hang on.’ Jim said and Ross waited, listening to him talking to himself under his breath as he calculated. ‘It’s feasible.’

‘Good.’ Ross said. ‘Then I’m calling time on this. We have no idea what’s down here with us, but I don’t like it one bit. We’re on our way back up.’ He cut the com and looked at the others. ‘We’re falling back. Jim says it might work so we’re going to take that chance.’ He led the way back to the tunnel they had come from and the others followed him.

None of them noticed the shadows behind them uncurling from the walls.

*********

‘Done.’ Arbuckle said. Her face was fixed in intense concentration. ‘All the charges are set.’

‘Then let’s get the fuck out of here.’ Carlisle replied and turned to start walking back to the tunnels. That was when she felt the movement of water around her legs that had nothing to do with them moving and stopped dead. ‘Wait…’

It came out of the water like a demon from hell, shiny and black in the reflected light. It had a domed head and teeth that glinted like steel. A flexible tail ending in a vicious spike twisted around and whipped its way straight through Stephens’ body, a shower of blood and tissue erupting from the front of her chest as it impaled her. It happened so quickly that she didn’t even have time to scream.

Carlisle was battle hardened, a veteran at the ripe old age of thirty-two. She had been on more combat missions than she liked to remember, but nothing like this had ever happened to her. She was locked in place, watching helplessly as the creature lifted Stephens clear out of the water. Stephens struggled weakly for a moment, finally going limp and slumping over. That was what finally spurred them all to action.

Carlisle started firing, her focus now laser sharp as she tried to put down the thing that had just killed Stephens. The creature snarled and snapped its tail, sending Stephens’ body flying into the water. Carlisle kept firing, backing up to where Enys was now discharging his weapon as well. They moved in close to each other, coming to stand back to back as they had been trained to do.

‘Arbuckle!’ Carlisle roared, the few feet between them now seeming like a mile. The Alpha moved, but even as she was trying to bring her rifle up, something snaked around her legs and yanked her down. She went over in a splash and disappeared under the water.

‘Jesus!’ Enys tried to go after her, but then another of the creatures reared up out of the water a few feet from them.

‘NO!’ Carlisle bellowed. ‘Get out of here!’ She kept shooting, the ammo count on her rifle dropping like a stone as she backed away. The first creature was now mewling angrily, toppling over into the water, but the second was still coming for them and even as she watched another two domed heads started to rise out of the water. ‘FUCKING GO!’ Enys surged through the water, engaging his com as he ran for the staircase. Carlise ran after him.

‘Squad we are under attack!’ he yelled. ‘I repeat we are under attack!’

*********

Jim watched in horror as the lines for first Stephens and then Arbuckle went flat. He hit the coms, a tight feeling taking hold of his heart and gripping it mercilessly.

‘Ross! Something is down there with Carlisle and the others! Get the fuck out of there!’ he could hear the panic in his voice but he didn’t care. All he could think of was that he needed Ross to get out of there that instant.

*********

Both calls came through at the same time, the overlapping feedback meaning that Ross couldn’t make out either.

‘I don’t copy.’ he said. ‘Say again.’ There was another burst of static and then Jim’s voice came though.

‘Something has attacked them, Ross! Stephens and Arbuckle are down! You need to get the fuck out of there, NOW!’

Even as Jim said the words, Ross saw a flicker of movement out of the corner of his eye and the next thing he knew, something had wrapped itself around Lewis and she rose off the ground into the air and disappeared screaming inside a hollow in the roof of the tunnel that he hadn’t even noticed.

‘LEWIS!’ Albarani roared, running to where she’d been only seconds before and looking up. But even as he did so, something came down again, two clawed hands reaching for his shoulders. Albarani raised his rifle, but even as he attempted to fire a creature out of anyone’s worst nightmares descended and there was a hiss like an angry animal. Albarani screamed and dropped his rifle as the thing squeezed him so hard the bones in his upper arms broke and then it was there in front of him, lips rippling back from gleaming teeth and then a smaller mouth protruded slightly from the larger one and there was no time left. Albarani’s scream was abruptly cut off as the smaller mouth shot out, puncturing his skull right through his helmet and killing him instantly.

Ross stared in horror, the events unfolding in front of him even as he started shooting at the shapes that were suddenly everywhere, like they were literally coming out of the walls.

‘GO!’ he roared at Hakashima, who was standing next to him, firing steadily. ‘Move your fucking arse, soldier!’

‘Jesus Christ!’ da Silva was on his other side. ‘They’re fucking everywhere!’ He ran past them, sprinting back along the tunnel. Ross could just make out the sound of him hammering his way back up the stairs.

‘Koji, get the fuck out of it!’ he yelled. Hakashima gave him a fleeting look and then he was gone, following the passage da Silva had taken.

*********

‘Come on!’ Enys was a little ahead of her, glancing back every now and then to make sure Carlisle was still on his heels. They had made it up as far as the last series of catwalks, both of them running as fast as they could. Carlisle felt like her lungs were on fire, every muscle in her body screaming in agony. And still she ran, firing as she went. She had reloaded twice, and knew that Enys probably had as well. The compartment door was just ahead of them.

Only a little further.

**********

‘Shit.’ Jim breathed. He was on his feet now, staring at the heads up. Albarani’s line was now flatlining and Lewis’ had also just cut off abruptly. All he could do was stare at the others willing them to not do the same. In his ears the comlink bought him the sounds of gunfire and frantic panting breaths as the Alphas fled whatever was attacking them.

His eyes fixed on the one labelled _Poldark, R._

‘Come on.’ he breathed again. ‘Come on, Poldark. Get the fuck out of there.’

*********

They made it through the door out of the fourth compartment and hurtled along the walkways and up the stairs until they reached the second. Just as they were about to cross the last section of catwalk, Ross happened to look to the side and saw them.

He had no idea what they were, but they were crawling along the sides of the compartment, clawed hands and feet holding onto the bulkhead. He stopped, firing at them, immensely gratified when three of them fell away from the wall, screeching and falling into the darkness below.

Up ahead of him, Hakashima and da Silva had stopped to do the same, their sound of their rifle fire competing with the creatures’ squeals of pain when they were hit. Together they cleared the wall.

‘Go!’ Ross shouted and they all started running for the compartment door. He had a brief thrilling moment when he realised they were going to make it. Then he happened to glance down and his blood ran cold as he saw that the things, whatever they were, were crawling up along the underside of the walkways from the darkness below.

He was about to yell a warning to Hakashima, who was out in front, when one of the things pulled itself up and over onto the catwalk. Ross stared at it, completely at a loss as he took in the massive frame and domed head that looked like a shield. It reared up in front of Hakashima, who was still gamely firing, and grabbed hold of him. He was screaming defiantly and Ross watched helplessly as he backed the creature to the edge of the walkway, both of them toppling over the edge and dropping into the darkness below, Hakashima’s rifle still firing all the way down.

Ross put his head down and ran.

***********

Enys kept his head up, firing straight ahead at the creatures on the walkway. He had no idea where they were all coming from, but he knew he couldn’t stop. Stopping would mean dying. Behind him, Carlisle was doing the same.

They were almost at the top and nearing the door that would lead into the first compartment when Enys glanced up and saw it. The creature was on the wall, clinging like some sort of hideous insect to the bulkhead just above the door. It hissed and then it tensed itself, leaping out from the wall and directly over his head.

It landed on Carlisle and Enys felt his heart almost stop as she screamed, equal parts fear and defiance. Then the creature rolled away from her as her weapon went off, swiping and grabbing. There was a sickening crunching sound then it was back on its feet and Carlisle’s scream changed to one of pain. She kept firing though and the creature finally toppled over the railing. Carlisle was lying on the ground and Enys ran to her, his stomach lurching when he saw that her arm had been ripped off at the elbow. He looked around frantically as he scrabbled for his med kit. Inside he took the tourniquet and set it as quickly as he could, the automatic device tightening around the end of the severed limb. He followed it up with the cauterising spray, the heat it generated short and searing as it sealed off the traumatised blood vessels.

‘You should go.’ Carlisle moaned through her pain. ‘Please Dwight.’ Her dark blue eyes were cloudy with pain.

‘No.’ he said stubbornly. ‘I’m not leaving you behind.’ He finished what he needed to do and grabbed her, hauling her to her feet and wrapping her arm around his shoulders. ‘We get out of here together or not at all.’

**********

Jim waited and watched, hands braced to hit the entry code that would allow the Alphas to come back inside the control room. He’d just seen Hakashima’s reading go flat. There were only four left now.

At the limits of his visibility he saw something move in the darkness and his heart leapt as he saw it was two of the Alphas. He waited until they were close enough to identify, and saw it was Carlisle and Enys. Carlisle was obviously injured and Enys had her braced against him.

Jim punched in the sequence and went to meet them, catching Carlisle’s weight and staggering under it as they fell through into the control room. He helped Enys drag her in and set her in the chair at the console. He looked back out but there was no-one behind them. With a frustrated outburst, Jim slammed in the code and the door slid closed, locking. Then he saw that Carlisle was missing half her right arm and looked at Enys, his eyes wide.

‘What the fuck happened?’ he asked. Enys had his medpack out, digging through it.

‘I don’t know.’ His face was white. ‘There’re things inside there. And so many.’ He stared to work on Carlisle’s arm again. He glanced briefly at Jim. ‘Where’s Ross?’

‘Still in the second compartment.’ Jim felt his whole body go cold at the thought. In that second he made up his mind. He punched the code back in the internal door opened. Enys looked at him in disbelief.

‘What are you doing?’ he asked.

‘Going to get the stupid motherfucker before he gets himself killed.’ Jim said, setting the locking sequence. ‘When I’m in, this will lock. If I don’t come back, get yourselves to the ship.’ He ran to the door, slipping through just before it closed and started down the walkway, running as fast as he could.

*************

They made it through the second compartment, breathing hard and not daring to look back. The door was just ahead and Ross focused on the simple objective of reaching it.

They weren’t quick enough though.

He watched as two dropped from above and into their path. Da Silva was firing into another group behind them and Ross did the same with the ones at the front. He kept himself as calm as he could, his aim never wavering as he shot his way through. He heard a shout behind him and whirled to see da Silva disappear under three of the creatures.

His screams echoed in Ross’ ears and Ross did the only thing he could think of, the only thing that he could have lived with. He ran back, firing into the mass of creatures, but just as he was close enough to see da Silva squirming underneath them, he caught a flash of silver and saw da Silva’s hand come up with a small silver cylinder clutched in it.

Ross threw himself back just as the grenade went off. He felt something hit him in the face, and then his ears were ringing and pain was searing through his skin. He struggled to sit up and then an acrid smell hit him. It smelt a lot like…acid? That was when he noticed the catwalk was smoking, the metal starting to corrode as the remains of the creatures started to eat through the metal.

Ross struggled to his feet, slipping as the catwalk gave way at the far end and then he was sliding down. Even as he did so, one of the creatures which had been lurking at the far end leaped across the space towards him and Ross grabbed at the railings as the walkway swung down until it was hanging vertically.

He was left holding on desperately, his arms screaming at him. Below him the creature that had taken the leap was hanging, one clawed hand wrapped in a death-grip around his ankle. Above him, the door to the first compartment was tantalisingly close and yet it could have been a thousand miles away for all its proximity to him right at that minute.

Ross put his head down and looked at the thing that held onto him. His grip was already starting to weaken and he knew it was only a few moments before it became too heavy for him to hold up and they both dropped down into hell together. He contemplated reaching for a grenade and going out like da Silva. At least he’d take the bastard with him.

‘Ross!’ The voice snapped him back and Ross looked up straight into the barrel of a gun.

‘Jim.’ he managed to gasp.

‘Put your head down.’ Jim’s voice was cool, collected. His blue-green eyes were steely when Ross looked into them and the he did as he’d been instructed, lowering his head.

There were three shots and the creature screeched. The weight at his ankle disappeared as its grip loosened and it dropped down, half its head shot away by Jim. Ross looked back up and saw Jim reaching down for him, his weapon now holstered.

‘Here.’ he said, still perfectly composed. Ross wondered hysterically if it was an Omega trait. ‘Take my hand, Ross.’ Ross made one colossal effort, bracing himself and lifting just enough to reach up and grab Jim’s hand, the Omega’s grip surprisingly strong. Jim braced himself against what was left of the rail and hauled him up, grabbing onto Ross’ other hand and pulling him clear. Ross could hardly breathe, his heart pounding and so much adrenaline coursing through his veins he could barely focus on anything other than the fact that he was still alive.

‘It’s okay Ross.’ he heard Jim say. ‘I’ve got you.’ He was steered through the door and into the first compartment. From there he simply ran, directed by Jim’s voice behind him until they reached the last landing and crashed through the door together into the control room.


	17. Uncertainties

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They are safe...for now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Many thanks to farraige25 for the beta on this chapter and the last XD

They threw themselves into the control room, both breathing heavily from stress and exertion. Jim looked up at Ross and his whole face changed, concern etching lines. He reached out a hand and put it to Ross’ face.

Ross felt some pain and then saw red on Jim’s bare hand when he pulled it away. He reached up and probed gently, realising for the first time that the shrapnel that had hit him in the face had cut it open. Strangely, other than the pain he felt when he touched it, it wasn’t that bad. It was probably the adrenaline, keeping his body in fight mode. They moved through into the main part of the control room, and Ross saw Carlisle slumped in the chair next to the console. He also saw that Enys was tending to an injury to her right arm, and felt his stomach lurch when the medic moved enough for Ross to see that it was gone below the elbow.

‘Thank fuck.’ Carlisle gritted out when she saw them. Ross moved to her side immediately. 

‘Jesus, Cal.’ His voice was broken. ‘What the fuck?’

‘I’m alive aren’t I?’ she rasped. ‘Better than those poor bastards.’ She jerked her thumb at the display. Ross glanced at it and then stared in disbelief at the series of flat lines. 

‘Fuck, sorry.’ Jim said, moving past him and shutting the life signs display down. 

‘So it’s just us?’ Enys was now bandaging the stump of Carlisle’s arm. ‘What happened to your face, Ross?’

‘Shrapnel. And yeah, it’s just us.’ Ross leaned heavily against the console, his mind trying desperately to catch up to what had just happened. ‘Can she move?’ 

‘I think so.’ Enys secured the bandage. ‘You okay, Cal?’ 

‘I’ll be fine.’ she replied, her eyes starting to get glassy from the painkilling shot Enys had given her. Enys dug in his med kit and came out with a container of steri-foam. He went to Ross and sprayed it directly into the gash. Ross closed his eyes against the sting.

‘Good, because we need to get out of here.’ he said, pulling himself together once Enys was done. ‘We need to get back to the ship and away from here.’ He looked at Jim who was working at the console. ‘You locking everything down?’ 

‘I am.’ Jim replied. ‘Then I’m cutting power to the whole thing.’ 

‘What will that do?’ Ross asked, looking over his shoulder. Through the heads-up he could see the walkways closest to the control room had all collapsed from the combination of the grenade da Silva had let off and… ‘Fuck!’

‘What?’ Jim turned to look at him and Ross saw a momentary flicker of panic in his eyes. 

‘Their blood or whatever the fuck is inside them is acidic.’ he said. ‘When da Silva set off the grenade it totalled three of them and the stuff that came out of them ate away at the catwalk.’ He looked at Enys. ‘You ever heard of anything like that?’

‘No.’ Enys said. ‘But they can swim.’ He had packed up his kit and now picked up his rifle. 

‘All done.’ Jim said and the lights in the control room dimmed. ‘How much time did Arbuckle put on the charges?’

‘Two hours.’ Carlisle said. She grunted as Enys got her to her feet, bracing her on his shoulder.

‘So where do we go to from here?’ Enys asked, shifting Carlisle so she was on her feet but still supporting her. 

‘The refinery is a sealed unit.’ Jim said, pulling his flight gloves back on. ‘Me shutting the systems down means nothing can open or close the doors. So for the time being those things are stuck in there, until they can figure another way out. Hopefully they’ll be trapped in there long enough for us to get on the ship.’ He looked at Ross. ‘Arbuckle didn’t synchronise the charges did she?’

‘No. She was going to link them all wirelessly once she’d done the last ones in the fourth compartment.’ Ross replied. ‘Does that mean they won’t go off?’

‘Yeah, it does.’ Jim said. ‘Look, let’s just focus on getting out of here and back to the ship. Once we’re in orbit we can contact the Dragon and ask them what we should do.’ 

‘Fine by me.’ Ross said. He looked at Enys. ‘Dwight, you and Cal stay behind me. Jim, you okay with bringing up the rear?’ 

‘No problem.’ Jim said. ‘Lead the way.’

They left the control room, moving along the corridor in the dim light as quickly as they dared. Ross took point, every fibre of his body strained and alert. Enys and Carlisle were right behind him with Jim at the back. They rushed to the stretch of corridor where the lift was, and Ross could tell how stressed he was by the way he jumped at every shadow, his heart pounding and his breathing erratic. 

They got to the lift and Jim moved past them to call it down. The doors opened and he and Ross scanned the interior quickly before they got in. The lighting inside was bright to their eyes and they blinked as they climbed in and Jim set the system to take them up. To Ross it felt like it was taking forever to ascend, and he felt like any moment they would grind to a halt as sharp claws ripped away at the metal that protected them. However, there was no sign of anything that could be cause for alarm. He tried to distract himself by looking at Jim and noticed the Omega staring at his back. 

‘Where did you get that?’ Jim asked and Ross realised that he was looking at the rifle he’d taken from the dead Alpha that was still strapped to his back. His face was filled with curiosity. 

‘We found the other Alphas.’ he replied. ‘The ones that were sent in before us.’

‘I take it they were dead.’ There was a sharp little bite in Jim’s voice and the corner of Ross’ mouth twitched in spite of himself. 

‘They were armed with these.’ he replied. ‘I’ve never seen one before so I picked this one up to have a look at when we got back to the ship. He looked over at Enys and Carlisle. ‘I don’t suppose you managed to salvage any of the charges?’ 

‘No.’ Carlisle replied. She sounded utterly exhausted. ‘Those things pulled Kerry under the fucking water so fast we didn’t stand a chance of getting to her.’ Their eyes met and Ross could see the pain she was in wasn’t just physical. Her squad had been like her children. 

The lift jolted and came to a stop and Ross went back on alert. He nodded across to Jim, lifting his rifle into position. Jim slammed the door control and the doors slid open. Next to him, Jim had drawn his own weapon and they moved as one to step out, weapon up. That was when they both knew they were fucked.

The ship was gone. There was nothing but the cavernous darkness of the hangar. It took a moment to register, but when it did Ross was overcome with an anger he hadn’t felt since he was a trainee Alpha, still learning to control his aggressive urges. 

‘Motherfucker!’ he roared, mindless of the need for quiet as his frustration boiled over into rage. 

‘Shit.’ Enys’ voice was quiet. He looked at Jim. The Omega’s face was carefully neutral. ‘I thought you locked it down?’

‘I did.’ Jim said flatly. ‘And if that corporate bitch managed to break my overrides then there’s no way she’s a fucking Beta.’

‘What do you mean?’ Enys asked, his face questioning.

‘I mean is that only another Omega would have been able to override my protocols.’ Jim said. ‘Not only that but they’d have to be damned smart to do it.’ His voice was tight.

‘Do you think she was masking?’ Enys asked. ‘It’s highly unlikely but not impossible.’ 

‘Fuck!’ Ross was fighting to keep himself under control. He was now at the point where he wanted nothing more than to go to town and start breaking things as his aggression boiled over. ‘How the fuck is that even possible!’

‘Ross.’ Carlisle said. ‘You need to calm down.’ Her voice was stern and it mollified him somewhat. She was looking right at him, and he could see her face was drawn and serious. Ross was about to reply when something happened that made them all turn and look into the dark. 

It was soft, barely above a whimper, but it was there. Enys immediately shifted Carlisle to Jim and headed towards it. Ross followed on his heels, covering him as they approached where the ship had stood and that was when they saw the prone figure on the deck of the hangar. As they approached they could see that it was Torres. The young Alpha was lying on his back in a pool of blood, with more leaking from his nose and mouth. Enys went to his side, kneeling down and checking for injuries. As Ross got to him, he could see that the front of Torres’ uniform had been ripped by close range fire. Torres looked at him, eyes glassy with pain and fear. Enys put his hand on the young Alpha’s shoulder and Torres turned his head, clutching at the medic’s arm. 

‘It’s all right, Memo.’ Enys’ voice was soothing. ‘I’m right here.’ He gave him a smile and Ross was amazed at the medic’s composure. He knelt down on his other side.

‘What happened?’ he asked. 

‘It was Stansfield.’ Torres managed to gasp. ‘She took the ship.’

‘How?’ Ross asked.

‘She attacked me.’ Torres said and then burst into a horrible wet sounding cough. Blood leaked from his mouth. ‘She’s a synthetic.’ 

‘Christ.’ Enys sounded disgusted. ‘They sent a synthetic with us?’ he put his hand on Torres’ chest. ‘Breathe, Memo.’ He looked at Ross and Ross asked the question with his eyes. Enys’ response was to almost imperceptibly shake his head and Ross knew that the medic had judged Torres to be beyond saving. He bit back a fresh wave of anger. 

‘She’s so strong.’ Torres wheezed. ‘She got me round the throat and just picked me up. Opened the door and threw me out. She had my rifle and she just shot me while I was lying here like this.’ He frowned and in that moment he looked frighteningly young. ‘I shot her when she was coming for me, but it didn’t even slow her own.’ He looked at Enys pleadingly. ‘It hurts Dwight. Make it stop. Please.’ Enys looked at Ross, resignation and sadness all over his face. Ross looked back, his stomach knotting. Enys looked back down at Torres.

‘You sure?’ he asked and Torres nodded.

‘I’m fucked. I don’t need to be a medic to know that.’ he replied. ‘Just make it stop.’ 

Enys reached in his med kit, coming out with the pain syringe. Ross watched him dial it up.

‘Do you have to do that?’ he asked. 

‘It’s the kindest thing to do.’ Enys replied then looked back at Torres. ‘You’re not going to feel a thing. I promise.’ He reached up and stroked back Torres’ dark hair. ‘Close your eyes.’ Torres did, letting out a sigh. Enys leaned in and undid the throat of his uniform, pushing it aside and then injected him. Torres gave him a bloodstained smile, his eyes still closed.

‘Thank you.’ he breathed and then his eyes fell closed and his face smoothed out and relaxed. Ross watched his breathing slow and then stop completely. Enys pressed his fingers to the side of Torres’ neck, feeling for the pulse. 

‘He’s gone.’ he said, his voice heavy. He got up and started to walk back to Carlisle and Jim. 

Ross didn’t follow him. Instead he stayed where he was, looking at the dead Alpha. His emotions raged inside him and he gritted his teeth against them. In truth he as afraid of what he might do if he moved and he certainly didn’t trust himself to speak. The thought of even changing position was too much to even contemplate.

In the background he could vaguely hear Enys talking to Jim and Carlisle but he couldn’t focus on what he was saying. Instead he reached for Torres’ wrist, pulling the uniform back. Torres was like him, an Alpha born to Beta parents. He’d originally been destined for the seminary, his whole family being staunch Catholics, and the whole squad had frequently ribbed him about his devotion to such an ancient religion. Torres had always taken it good-naturedly. 

Ross stared at the rosary around his wrist, carefully an intricately crafted from oxidised steel and strung with synth-silk. He slowly unwound it from Torres’ wrist. The rosary had been a gift from the young Alpha’s parents and the least he could do was take it back to them if he made it out of there. He tucked it into a top pocket. 

A hand came down on his shoulder and Ross jumped. He looked up to see Jim standing next to him. Even in the dark, he could ready the worry and sympathy on the Omega’s face. 

‘We have to go.’ he said, his voice gentle. ‘I’m going to blow the lift and disable the whole shaft. Then we’re going to take the emergency tunnel back up to the crew quarters and stay there until I can figure a way to get us out of this. It’s going to be the safest place for us to be and Enys can fix Carlisle up in a proper med bay.’ 

Ross sighed and then got to his feet. 

‘Do you really thing you can get us out of here?’ he asked and Jim met his eyes. 

‘I hope so.’ he replied. ‘Only one way to find out, really.’ He held out his hand. ‘I need a grenade.’ 

‘Isn’t that a little drastic?’ Ross asked. He was about to take one from his belt and then knelt back down. He stripped Torres of his clips and grenades, handing one to Jim. 

‘Quickest and easiest way to do it.’ Jim replied. ‘Take them over to the emergency door. I won’t be long.’ 

‘No.’ Ross said. ‘I’m coming with you.’ He looked at Enys. ‘Get Cal over there and wait for us.’ Enys nodded and they moved off into the dark. Ross followed Jim to the lift and watched as Jim opened the doors. ‘You got a plan or are we just chucking the grenade in and hoping for the best?’

‘Shut up, Ross.’ Jim said, not unkindly, and then reached for another one of the grenades on Ross’ belt, neatly unhooking it and going inside the lift. He looked up and contemplated ceiling. ‘This would be a lot easier with a charge, but we’re going to have to just improvise.’ He frowned. ‘The fuse on these is three seconds, right?’

‘Yeah.’ Ross replied. ‘That’s not going to be long enough for the lift to get down.’

‘No, it’s not.’ Jim huffed. He started looking around. Ross watched him, puzzled by what the Omega was up to. 

‘What are you doing?’ he asked. Jim grinned at him. It was sharp and it unsettled Ross a little. He had come to realise that that particular grin usually meant Jim had just come up with an idea. 

‘I need to get up there.’ he said and nodded at the ceiling. Ross sighed and put his rifle down in the corner. 

‘Come here.’ he said and knelt down on one knee when Jim came to him. ‘Get on my shoulders and I’ll lift you up.’ Jim did as he asked and his sudden physical proximity made Ross’ pulse stutter. He got up with Jim on his shoulders and moved to where the Omega indicated. He could now reach up and he ran his fingertips along the ceiling. He felt carefully and then there was a snick and the access hatch fell open. 

‘There.’ Jim said. He got hold of the edges of the access hatch and Ross held him steady as the Omega climbed up and disappeared in side. 

‘What are you doing?’ Ross asked as he watched Jim’s boots vanish into the darkness beyond the hatch. 

‘Two minutes.’ Jim said, his voice muffled. There was the sound of him moving around. Ross waited, his unease growing. He really didn’t like the idea of being in one place for too long, especially given what had just happened to them.

‘Can you hurry up?’ he hissed up at the hatch. ‘For all we know those things are on their way up here. They can climb fucking walls.’ There was a clanking sound, and then Jim reappeared, boots first. He balanced on the edge of the hatch and dropped, landing as gracefully as a cat. He tugged at Ross’ arm. 

‘Come on.’ he said. ‘We really don’t want to be inside for this.’ Ross followed him out and then Jim took his weapon out, knelt down and aimed it up through the still open hatch. Ross was about to ask just what he was doing, when Jim fired one round into the hatch. It was unlike any round Ross had ever seen, a fiery white projectile that lit up the darkness above the hatch and Ross could hear a metallic hiss. Jim was back on his feet in a second and slammed the door controls and the doors slid closed. Ross didn’t have time to ask him what he’d just done though because the Omega grabbed Ross’ hand and headed into the dark, dragging him after him. He was startled as Jim almost pulled him off his feet and then gave in and ran after him. He almost stopped when there was a terrific boom from the lift behind them.

‘What the fuck did you do?’ he asked Jim as they moved towards the emergency door.

‘Hit it with a hot shot.’ Jim replied. ‘It’s a phosphorous round and by the sounds of things it’s just burnt right through the lift cable. Right now it’s dropping like a stone and when the emergency brakes kick in they’ll impact the two grenades you gave me. He grinned, but there was no humour in it, only a grim satisfaction. ‘It will blow the whole damn shaft and block it off.’ 

They got across the hangar and to where Enys and Carlisle were waiting for them. Jim punched the code into the emergency lock, and they opened the emergency hatch and bundled through just as there was the sound of a distant explosion that made the deck under their feet shudder. They got inside, and Ross locked the latch. The corridor in front of them was lit with deadlights and Jim move past them. Ross came behind him, still mentally trying to catch up to what had just happened.

‘How did you know the door code?’ he asked. 

‘Memory.’ Jim said. ‘I know this ship pretty much inside out now after spending a few hours in her schematics.’ He was moving purposefully. ‘That’s why I know the crew quarters is the best place to be for now. There’s another hatch in the bridge that will lead down to the escape pods.’ That almost made Ross stop dead. 

‘We have escape pods?’ he asked, hope flaring inside him. ‘So we can get off the ship.’ 

‘Not exactly.’ Jim said. ‘That little power cut Jessica caused probably knocked them offline. I’ll need to check. It wasn’t exactly my first priority earlier.’ He looked back past Ross to Enys and Carlisle. ‘There’s stairs coming up. You going to be all right to climb them.’ 

‘It’s my arm that’s missing not my legs.’ Carlisle retorted. ‘I’ll be fine.’ Ross smiled at the ghost of snappishness in her voice. It made him feel a lot better. Jim gave her a half smile and kept on moving. 

The stairs wound back on themselves and it was a long climb to the top. Once they got there, Jim opened the hatch on that side and they filed in. He set the lock and they moved down to the med bay. Once inside, Enys started moving around, prepping the life support pod that Jessica had occupied not too long before. 

Ross stood and watched him, Carlisle now leaning on him as she waited patiently. He noticed that Jim’s face was a little stricken as he looked at the pod. 

‘What do you think they’ll do to her?’ he asked and Enys looked at him. 

‘I don’t know, Jim.’ he replied. ‘It’s probably best not to think about it. We don’t even know how long the incubation period is. It could be weeks or months even. Hopefully we’ll be able to get out of here and back to the Dragon in time to kick up enough of a fuss. She said she had family and they certainly won’t take this lying down.’ He straightened up and motioned to Ross for him to bring Carlisle over. Ross helped her to the pod and she got in, lying down. Enys went to work on her arm. 

‘She needs an hour to two.’ he said to Ross. ‘I’ll get her stabilised for travel.’ Ross looked at Jim, who was now chewing thoughtfully on a thumbnail. 

‘Do we have that long?’ he asked. 

‘I fucking hope so.’ Jim replied. He reached back and scratched at the back of his neck. ‘I’ll go have a look at the systems, check the status of the escape pods. If they’re down, I might need to work on them a bit.’ 

Ross stood and watched Enys, barely hearing what Jim was saying. He was already starting to feel emotional again seeing Carlisle lying there now sedated and sleeping, her face pale as her white blond hair when Enys took off her helmet. He gritted his teeth, hands clenching as his anger surged. This time though it was tinged with something else as well, a deep sadness that gnawed deep in his gut.

‘Ross. We need food.’ Enys said, his stern voice breaking into Ross’ thoughts. ‘We all need to eat and rehydrate. I’m going to put Cal in a sleep cycle for two hours and then I’ll be there.’ 

His tone was enough to snap Ross out of what he’d been thinking and he nodded and left the med bay. 

*********

Jim watched the Alpha go, hand going to the back of his neck again. There was a deep seated itch there and he scratched absently. 

‘Does he even know what you just did?’ he asked and Enys gave him a quick glance. 

‘What exactly am I doing, Lieutenant?’ he asked, his voice steady and betraying nothing.

‘He was starting to lose it a bit there.’ Jim said. ‘And you brought him right back out of it.’

‘I’ve known Ross a long time. He’s best when he has something to focus on, a direction to move in.’ Enys said. He straightened up. ‘Well, she’s completely stable now.’ He turned to Jim and his face was serious. ‘Your turn.’ Jim stared at him in surprise.

‘What do you mean, my turn?’ he asked. ‘I’m fine. I have no injuries.’ 

‘That’s not what concerns me.’ Enys said. He stepped forward and suddenly he was pulling Jim’s hand away from his neck. ‘How long have you had that?’

‘Had what?’ Jim was still confused. Enys rested the back of his hand against Jim’s cheek. He moved away from him abruptly and went to a cabinet. He came back with a scanner and held it up to Jim’s neck. There was a rather alarming beep.  
It made Jim’s stomach knot. 

‘Fuck.’ he said. 

‘Fuck is right.’ Enys looked at him. ‘You’re at forty-two degrees.’ He motioned to Jim’s jacket. ‘Undo it. I need to check.’ Jim stood, not wanting to co-operate. But eventually he unzipped his flight jacket and slipped it off his shoulders. Enys put his hand to the back of his neck. He felt for a bit and then took his hand away. 

‘It’s started.’ he said and it took a moment for the words to register with Jim. 

‘It can’t have.’ he said. ‘I told you, I only got a shot a month ago.’

‘You’re at forty-two degrees and your bonding gland is starting to get inflamed.’ Enys said. ‘You’re going into heat.’ He frowned. ‘Has there been anything else?’ He looked intently at Jim. 

Jim let out a deep breath. It was now starting to make sense. 

‘Cramps earlier.’ he said. ‘I thought they were just from being under stress, but…’ He looked at Enys. ‘This is fucked up.’

‘Well, if it’s any consolation to you, at least you seem to be getting in synch with your Alpha.’ Enys said and that got Jim’s attention. He couldn’t help looking at the door. ‘You picked up on how he was feeling with no trouble at all.’ 

‘Shit.’ Jim folded his arms defensively. ‘How long have you known?’

‘Please.’ Enys managed a tight smile. ‘You two have been dancing around each other for weeks. The whole squad had a pool going.’ There was a crack in his façade and he turned away. 

‘Christ.’ Jim went to him, hand on Enys’ shoulder. ‘I’m sorry.’

‘I’m the fucking medic.’ Enys said softly. ‘I’m the one that’s supposed to look after them.’ He drew in a deep breath then looked at Jim. ‘I know this isn’t what you want to hear right now, but you could do a whole lot worse than him if it comes down to it. That’s unless we can put you somewhere in isolation and let you ride it out.’

‘Can’t you just give me another shot?’ Jim asked. ‘There must be suppressants on this ship.’

‘You’re too far gone.’ Enys said. ‘In about twenty-four hours, you’re going to start feeling it for real.’

‘Can I at least control it?’ Jim asked. ‘Or am I going to be completely useless?’ 

‘You should be able to for the first part, but there’s going to be a time when all you’re going to want to do is mate.’ Enys said. ‘Like I said, if we can isolate you, you’ll be fine. But if not, then the best thing to do might be to let nature take its course.’

‘I can’t do that.’ Jim said. ‘I’ll be discharged and so will he. You know the rules about unauthorised breeding.’

‘I also know that this might the end for us and don’t tell me you don’t know that either.’ Enys said. He sighed heavily. ‘Look, do me a favour, go and find Ross will you and tell him that I’m going to stay with Carlisle for a bit. I need some time to just…process.’ 

‘I will.’ Jim turned to leave and then looked back. ‘I’m going to get us out of this, Dwight.’ Enys gave him a wan smile and then started tidying up the counter in front of him. 

Jim left him to it and walked put the med bay. The door shut behind him and he leaned against the wall, his heart speeding up and his chest tightening as the medic’s words hit him. he raised his hand to the back of his neck and felt around, grimacing as his fingers encountered the slight swelling at the base of his atlas bone. He had missed it while he was scratching, but now he knew it was there he could feel it. It was small, barely the size of a bearing but it was there. 

‘Fuck.’ he breathed and looked at the crew quarter door. Then he steeled himself and pushed off to go find Ross.

**********

Ross stood in the storage room at the back of the galley, staring at the meal pack in his hands. He was vaguely aware that he’d been doing that for the past few minutes, but he was rooted to the spot. His closed his eyes, flashes of his squad’s screams echoing in his mind.

He moved to lean against the bulkhead and let his head fall back against it, dropping the meal pack and pressing his fists to his temples, ignoring the pain in his face. The despair and guilt that filled him was sickening, threatening to overwhelm him and the last he needed was to lose control. He couldn’t, not in this situation. Still, the tears came and they were hot and bitter.

They were dead. All of them. And it was his fault. 

‘Ross?’ He looked up startled. Jim was standing in the door of the storage room, silhouetted against the dim light. His voice was only just above a whisper. ‘What are you doing?’ 

‘Nothing.’ he rasped back, sweeping at his tears with the back of his hand. He looked away. ‘I thought you were going to the bridge.’ He refused to look up, even when he heard Jim coming towards him and shifted away a little when Jim sat down next to him. The Omega sighed.

‘It’s not your fault, Ross.’ he said eventually. ‘None of us where prepared for what was down there.’ 

‘I was in charge.’ Ross said, his voice shaking. ‘I should have pulled them out earlier.’

‘You almost died down there yourself.’ Jim replied. 

‘You should have left me behind.’ Ross bowed his head, his tears falling and making little shiny spots of his uniform. He couldn’t stop himself anymore and so just let them fall. ‘Why did you even come back for me?’ He closed his eyes and gritted his teeth against the anguish.

He barely felt Jim’s hand until it was resting along the line of his jaw, tilting his face up so he could meet the Omega’s eyes. Jim’s face was full of emotion, his blue-green eyes burning. 

‘Do you even have to ask me that?’ he said, his voice rough. ‘Don’t you know?’ Ross looked at him, and then it all broke through, every bit of need and want and regret coming to hit him in the head and the heart. He moved before he could think about it, before he could reason his way out of why it was the worst idea in the world and why he shouldn’t. 

Right at that moment though he knew what he wanted, just like he knew he might not get another chance.

Jim’s eyes widened but he didn’t pull away. Instead he met Ross head on, his mouth soft and warm. Ross kissed him, pouring everything he had into it and Jim kissed him back, his hand moving from Ross’ face to the back of his neck, holding him in place. 

Ross pulled back from him, about to apologise. Then he saw that the fire in Jim’s eyes was now blazing and then Jim was back, kissing him like he would die if he didn’t. The passion of it caught Ross, the heat inside him flaring into life. He reached up, his hands going to the sides of Jim’s neck, licking softly at his mouth. The Omega moaned and his lips parted, an answering flick of tongue against Ross’ own making his entire body feel like it was about to catch fire. Jim’s other hand was now on Ross’ wrist, the fingers tightening. Ross pulled him in closer, deepening the kiss and letting his tongue drag along Jim’s. He needed this, this connection. It felt like everything inside him had been waiting for this one moment.  
They broke apart, both of them breathless. Jim’s pupils were blown wide when Ross looked at him, and he was flushed and completely and utterly beautiful to Ross’ eyes. They stared at each other, lost in the moment. Ross felt a crazy urge to push Jim to the ground, to unzip his flight jacket and get his hands on him. That was when they heard Enys come into the crew quarters. 

‘Fuck.’ Ross said. Jim got up, moving slowly as if he was reluctant to leave. 

‘Come on Captain.’ Their eyes met again and Ross felt the spark between them. He slowly reached out and took Jim’s hand and the Omega pulled him to his feet.


	18. Escape Pod

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plans are made but they don't include everybody...

They ate some of the self-heating MREs that Ross bought out of the store-room. Enys was lost in himself, obviously thinking. His eyes had been red rimmed when Ross and Jim had come back in from the storage room. Jim had watched as Ross had gone to him, placing one hand on his shoulder and leaning in so their foreheads touched. It had been an astonishingly tender gesture and it had taken Jim by surprise. It wasn’t what he’d expected from Alphas at all.

Now though, Enys was brooding and he was a little thankful for that because at least he wasn’t party to the awkwardness that was rapidly building between him and Ross. The kiss had been unexpected, and Jim knew that he really should have rebuffed Ross, especially considering his current and soon to be escalating state.

The thing was, he really couldn’t bring himself to regret it.

He’d kissed plenty of people. Omegas were social to the point where sex with each other was more or less a given, and he’d slept with both Preston and Harry and quite a few others in his section. However, every other experience he’d had up until that point felt like it had been wiped out by that single interaction and now it was like his skin was burning to feel Ross’ hands on him again. He glanced up and caught Ross staring at him. The Alpha dropped his head, leaving Jim to do the same. He felt like he was starting to burn up from the inside. He shoved the tray away from him and stood up.

‘I need to go get started on the systems checks for the escape pods.’ he said. ‘I’ll be on the bridge.’

‘Do you want me to come with you?’ Ross asked, still not looking directly at him.

‘No, I’ll be fine.’ Jim said. ‘The quicker I get it done, the quicker we’ll know if we can get off the ship.’ He went and dumped the food tray in the disposal unit and left the room. Ross’ eyes followed him. When he turned back, he found Enys looking at him.

‘How are you feeling, Ross?’ he asked and Ross frowned.

‘Okay.’ he said. ‘Not okay. Like I’ve fucked up so badly that nothing will ever make it right.’ He looked back down at the table. ‘How the fuck did this happen?’ Enys heaved a sigh.

‘I don’t know.’ he replied.

***********

Jim got to the bridge and went in. The lights of the control terminal were flashing and he went to sit down and started working. After a while the soothing stream of information had calmed him enough that he could think. He was stuck on a derelict space ship with no way off and some sort of creepy parasitic monster gathered in scary numbers four decks below him. He was more than likely not going to live to even regret his decision to not push Ross away when he’d kissed him.

He ran through the systems until he found the one he was looking for. When he found it though, it made him want to swear. The power readings for the pods were non-existent. It took him a while to find the cause, but when he did Jim was ready to spit he was so angry. He sat back in the terminal seat, stifling his anger, and contemplated a solution. The power modules in each pod would have to be replaced or charged, but with the current state of the ship’s power grid that would be highly unlikely. He got up and walked over to the section of floor panel where the escape hatch was and pried it open, looking down into the darkened space below. He’ need light for what he was doing, but was reluctant to go back to look for one in the storage room. Ross was more than likely still in there and the way he was feeling at that moment meant that Jim knew he’d have a hard time keeping his hands off him, aliens be damned.

There was a ladder that ran down from the bridge into the darkness and for a moment Jim considered the fact that he was probably out of his mind for contemplating going down there alone. But in the end his recklessness won out and he descended down into the dark. When he got to the bottom there was a deep red glow from the ship’s deadlights and he edged along the narrow passageway for about twenty feet until he came to a platform and the line of escape pods. A quick scout meant that he could see that there were eight of them, each with the capacity for two passengers, and that they appeared to be intact. That made him feel a lot better.

He started checking them one by one. In each he found the same situation, until he got to the fifth one. He went inside and, to his absolute delight, he found that the power indicator was flashing, although it didn’t look like the pod was on full power. Jim crouched down in the third module, thinking hard. With what he currently had, he could probably hook up all the modules together but he didn’t know whether that would be enough to provide life support for the pod. He sighed and started to get up, and that was when he heard it.

It was barely there, a soft sound that made Jim freeze where he was. He turned as quickly as he dared and saw the shadow at the entrance of the escape pod. He moved his hand to his thigh, unclipping the holster and easing his weapon out. The shadow moved and he got to his feet, soundless and with his heart pounding. He brought the weapon up and then sighted along the barrel just as the shadow moved. As soon as it came into sight, Jim put up his weapon and let out a harsh breath. On the other side of the pod, Ross lowered his rifle.

‘Fuck, Jim.’ he hissed. ‘What the fuck are you doing down here by yourself?’

‘Looking at the pods.’ Jim hissed back. ‘What the fuck are you doing down here?’

‘Looking for you.’ Ross got into the pod and Jim was suddenly uncomfortably aware of his physical proximity. He could smell Ross’ sweat and the earthy tinge to it was playing havoc with his hormones. ‘I wanted to show you the smart rifle I got off that dead Alpha, but when I got to the bridge you’d fucking vanished.’ He seemed a little thrown, and Jim realised that the Alpha was worried.

About him.

_You seem to be getting in synch with your Alpha._

Maybe his Alpha was also getting in synch with him.

‘Ross.’ he said, fighting to keep his voice steady. ‘I have to tell you something.’

‘What?’ Ross asked, frowning.

Jim wanted to open his mouth. He wanted to say what he needed to, those four little words that would probably make Ross run for the hills.

_I’m going into heat. Not only that, but my body seems to have made the decision that you’re the one I want to mate with._

Their eyes met, and Ross’ were black in the deadlights. Jim felt the first stirrings of arousal and bit the inside of his cheek, the flash of pain grounding him. What would Ross do if he knew? Would he turn away from him, move out of arm’s reach and save them both from the madness that would surely come if they even took one step towards each other. Or would those deep dark eyes glitter and turn feral as he moved to pin Jim up against the side of the pod, hands on him as they breathed in each other’s air.

He could feel the sweat running down the back of his neck. Down here the heat was stifling. The deep seated itch at the back of his neck felt like it was turning into a burn, and it intensified with every inhalation of Ross’ scent. He saw Ross’ dark brows draw down even further, and then the Alpha tilted his head and Jim saw his nostrils flare as he breathed in deeply.

‘Jim?’ It came out questioning, but with an undercurrent that made Jim’s Omega instincts want to purr. ‘What the fuck is going on with you?’

‘We really shouldn’t be in here.’ he managed to grit out, as the deep ache in his abdomen resurfaced. ‘Look, I’m good. Just go back and make sure everything’s okay topside. I need a little time to see what I can do with this.’ He desperately wanted to drag his eyes away from the Alpha’s face but he couldn’t. ‘Please, just leave me to get on with this.’ Ross took a step back from him, his eyes dropping.

‘All right.’ he said reluctantly. ‘But do not move from here.’ His stern voice made Jim's stomach do a little flip and he briefly hated himself.

‘I won’t.’ he replied, and Ross seemed to be satisfied with this. He gave Jim one last look and then stepped out of the pod. Jim waited until he heard him move down the platform before he gave in, bending almost double as the ache increased until he was gritting his teeth against it.

‘Son of a bitch.’ It came out like it had been punched out of him. He leaned his head back against the bulkhead of the pod and sucked in air between his teeth.

He was so fucked.

***********

Ross climbed the ladder, trying to shake the feeling inside him. It was that damn kiss. He’d known it was a mistake the instant he’d done it, but everything inside him had screamed that it felt more right than anything he’d ever done in his life.  
He wanted Jim so badly, it felt like he was starting to burn from the inside out.

He got back to the top and hauled himself into the bridge, taking a moment to just sit and look back down into the dark. The smell of Jim was still strong in his nose and Ross wondered if his heightened senses were just in overdrive because he was stressed.

Either way, his body was screaming at him to go back down and do something about it.

Ross gritted his teeth and pulled his feet up, getting off the floor and heading back out of the bridge. He went back down the corridor, stopping back at the crew quarters. Enys was now gone and Ross knew he was more than likely back in the med-bay with Carlisle.

He went to the table where they’d been sitting and where he’d left the smart rifle, then put his own down on the table next to it, sat down and picked it up, studying it closely. It was much sleeker and more advanced looking than his own and he felt a little sick at the thought that the Alphas before them had been sent in with what was clearly superior hardware because they had known what was going down, whereas they had gone in blind and woefully ill-equipped. Obviously they had been just a means to the end, sent to escort the synthetic who was obviously tasked with retrieving whatever had been found in the wreckage.

For the first time, Ross considered what the implications were of that particular fact and his conclusions were unsettling to say the least. He went back to the rifle, going over it again. It struck his as almost identical to Jim’s smart gun in some respects and he decided that it would be best to let the Omega walk him through it. Then he remembered the feeling he’d had while he was standing with Jim in the pod.

It could wait a little while.

Instead he field stripped his own rifle, using a rag from the kitchen to clean it out. The familiar motions were soothing and after a little while Ross began to feel a bit more like himself again. The feelings that had been bubbling inside of him were starting to be carefully compartmentalised. He put the rifle back together again, checking every last component was in place and then sat back and breathed out evenly. The silence was unsettling, but it also meant that nothing seemed to be out of the ordinary, for the time being at least.

A look at his timekeeper showed that just over ninety minutes had passed. Ross took the opportunity to get up and head through the sleeping area and into the ablutions block. At the row of basins he turned on the faucet and doused his face in cold water, running his hands through his sweaty hair to straighten out some of the curls that had determinedly set in. He stared at his reflection in the mirror, the emergency lighting into the crew quarters just bright enough for him to see the water droplets reflecting on his face. To his eyes, he looked like he’d aged overnight. It was so hard to believe that, according to his timekeeper, it was barely nine hours after they had landed in the cargo bay of the Orien.

Ross shook his head once and leaned over the basin.

Nine hours. That was all it took to wipe out everyone that had been as close as family to him bar a couple of exceptions.

He closed his eyes and felt the anger start to build again. It was starting to worry him a little. He’d never been this unable to control himself, not even when he’d been going through puberty and was nothing but a bunch of hormones and aggression. And then there was the deep seated vibration that had set up low in his belly, like a thrum from an engine, and that it seemed to get stronger every time he was around Jim. His entire body had felt taut when they had been kissing, and he’d been filled with a possessive need to be around the Omega, watching over him. That was what had really prompted him to head to the bridge.

A small metallic clink startled Ross and he spun around, back to the basin. A wash of cold dread settled over his skin and he cursed himself for not having brought his rifle. He could feel his heat hammering in his chest, and all his senses were on alert.

That was when he smelt it, that same odd odour.

Something moved at the corner of his eye and Ross turned, but even as he did he saw whatever it was leaping from the top of the shower stall in front of him. He barely had time to get his hands up, catching it even as it jumped at him. He got a glimpse of pale fleshy skin, and then it was on him. He yelled, almost going over backwards from the momentum and his own shock. The thing that he was holding away from his face was shockingly strong. It had long, almost skeletal fingers and a whip like tail that swung around faster than Ross could track and wrapped itself around his throat, cutting off his air and any sound that was about to come out his mouth.

Ross felt it tighten, throttling him. He struggled to hold it off, his vision going fuzzy from his exertions and the lack of oxygen. The thing in front of him was nightmarish, its ventral side spilt to reveal an obscenely pink mouth with a fleshy tube that was extended towards him and making frantic movements as if it was trying to reach him. Ross could feel himself weakening as he tried desperately to draw any kind of breath, and he collapsed down onto the floor on his knees. The tendons in his arms and hands screamed in agony as he tried to keep it away from him.

‘Ross!’ the shout seemed to come from very far away, but then he felt hands on him. He became vaguely aware that Enys and Jim were both there, and they were wrenching the thing from around his neck. He knew Jim wasn’t as strong, but Enys was an Alpha for all his gentleness and he was the one that finally managed to unwrap the tail from around Ross’ throat.

‘Jim!’ His voice was urgent.

‘Got it.’ Jim had his smart gun drawn and then Enys threw the thing that had attacked him into the air and the Omega fired twice, a quick double-tap that blew it to pieces. The remains landed on the tiled flooring and Ross scrambled back, gasping for air as Enys got his hands on him and unzipped his jacket enough so he could breathe completely unimpeded.

‘You’re okay.’ he said, but Ross could hear the shake in his voice. ‘We’ve got you.’

‘What the fuck was that?’ Jim said and Ross could almost feel his alarm. He moved back towards Ross and knelt down and Ross was aware that the Omega was more concerned with him than with the thing he’d just killed. Concern and fear was written all over his face. ‘Are you all right?’

Ross couldn’t speak, his throat burning. He settled for nodding and then he felt Jim’s hand on his face and the gentleness of the gesture made Ross want to throw himself into the Omega’s arms and just hang on.

‘Just try and breathe, Ross.’ Enys said soothingly. ‘You were lucky.’ He finished checking Ross over and shook his head. ‘We seriously need to get the fuck out of here.’ He looked back at the smoking remains of the thing that had attacked Ross. ‘Out and far away as possible.’

‘Yeah, well…’ Jim said and he looked as unhappy as Ross felt at that moment. ‘There’s a small problem with that. That’s what I was coming up to tell you both when I heard you.’ This was said to Ross, and he turned and looked into the Omega’s eyes. ‘I’ve managed to cannibalise the power cells from the other pods. It will be enough to power the life support unit in one of them.’

‘That’s good news, isn’t it?’ Enys said, frowning. ‘We just need to wake Cal up long enough to get her in there, but once she’s in she can sleep and recover until we’re picked up or we get back to the Dragon.’

‘That’s the thing.’ Jim said. ‘There’ll be enough power to keep her in there and in hypersleep for a while. But the reality is that we don’t know of or when we’re going to be picked up. And the power the modules can provide will probably be able to run life support for about a month standard time. But there’s not enough for propulsion and there’s only enough to run it for one other person.’ He said this while looking at Enys and the medic’s face fell.

‘Shit.’ He huffed in frustration. ‘Fuck. That means…’

‘That two of us have to stay behind.’ Jim said. He wasn’t looking at Ross, but he could feel Jim’s tension. ‘And one of those people has to be me. I’m the only one that can get the system to launch the pod in the first place.’

Next to him, Ross stared at him as his mind raced.

‘If you’re staying then I’m staying.’ He blurted before Enys could say anything, his still raspy.

‘You can’t.’ Jim said, and it cut Ross to the quick to hear him say that. All his stubbornness came to the fore. ‘You need to report this when you get back.’

‘I fucking can and I’m going to.’ he said. ‘Dwight and Cal can tell them. They’re second and third in command. I wouldn’t be any kind of CO if I left my pilot and one of my squad behind.’ It came out sharp and Jim’s face changed, setting into an expression of determined stubbornness every bit as set as his. ‘This is not up for discussion and if I have to order both of them off this ship, I fucking will. Now don’t fucking argue with me.’

‘Jesus Christ.’ Enys said and they both turned to look at him. To Ross’ surprise there was a small smile playing at the corners of his mouth. ‘I suppose I don’t get a say in this? You know that you’re just as capable as I am when it comes to monitoring Cal’s condition, right Jim?’

‘No.’ Jim said. He got to his feet. ‘You don’t get a say. You haven’t got the first clue how to launch the pod.’

‘And I am pulling seniority here, so it looks like you get the other seat.’ Ross said. He looked up at Jim. ‘You’re stuck with me Lieutenant.’

Jim’s face changed again, smoothing out and becoming neutral but not before there was a flicker of something that set Ross’ heart racing even more than it had before. He held out a hand and Ross took it, letting the Omega haul him to his feet. Once he was there, though, he felt reluctant to let it go. Jim seemed to reflect the feeling and their eyes locked and Ross had the strangest feeling something was locking into place. Enys watched them and heaved a sigh.

‘Do you two even know what you’re letting yourselves in for?’ he asked and Ross had a moment when he was sure that there was more to those words than just the fact that they were probably signing their death warrants.

‘Like you said.’ Jim replied, his eyes not leaving Ross’ face. ‘Sometimes you just have to let nature take its course.’

***********

Jim stood to the side, watching as Enys got Carlisle up and out of the pod. Her skin was not the horrible greenish white it had been earlier and the bleeding had stopped completely. He knew that Alphas healed quickly, but this was something else.

She was also furious.

‘It should be me.’ she said. ‘I’m the second in command.’

‘It’s already decided Cal.’ Ross replied, as Enys guided her to the examination table and scanned her.

‘Your vitals are stable, but once we get in I’m going to put you under again.’ He said. ‘Jim’s setting the pod on autopilot. We should get back to the Dragon in time before the life support runs out, but even if we don’t the emergency systems should keep you in hypersleep.’

‘It’s going to be up to you.’ Ross said to her. ‘You need to tell them everything.’ She nodded. Jim stepped forward, taking the data chip from his pocket.

‘And give Commander Sellar this.’ he said. ‘It’s doesn’t go to anyone but her.’

‘Copy that.’ Carlisle said. ‘I still think this is fucking crazy. We can’t leave you two behind.’ Ross went over and put a hand on her shoulder.

‘We don’t have a choice and I’m not leaving him.’ he said and Jim’s heart practically beat out of his chest when he said the words. ‘If we need to we’ll go down fighting.’

‘What are you planning?’ she asked and looked at Jim.

‘We’ll try and finish what Jessica started.’ he replied. ‘Take out the whole ship.’

‘You crazy fucking bastards.’ Carlisle dipped her head. ‘Fuck, I feel so useless like this.’

‘Don’t.’ Ross said sternly. ‘None of this was anyone’s fault.’

‘Is that the way you feel?’ she demanded, lifting her head, her blue eyes defiant. ‘Because I call bullshit on that one. I would never leave you.’

‘No.’ Ross smiled at her. ‘But I’m ordering you off this ship Sargeant.’ He looked at Enys. ‘Good to go?’

‘Good to go.’ Enys replied. He stepped over to the counter and stripped himself of his clips and grenades. ‘You’ll need these.’

‘Mine too.’ Carlisle said and Enys did the same for her.

‘We should get going.’ Jim said. ‘The quicker we do this the better our chances of those things not knowing what we’re up to.’

They left the med bay and headed for the bridge. It took a little while to get Carlisle down the hatch, but she was strong and obviously feeling much better than she had. They went to the platform and Jim stood by as they said goodbye to each other.

‘Don’t get yourself fucking killed.’ Carlisle had her good arm around Ross and he had both of his around her. ‘You still owe me fifty bucks.’ Ross stepped back and put his hand to her face.

‘I’ll see you on the other side.’ he said.

‘Fuck.’ Carlisle’s eyes were shiny. She looked at Jim. ‘Keep him safe.’

‘I’ll try.’ Jim replied. ‘But you know what you Alpha’s are like.’ Carlisle snorted and let Enys herd her into the third shuttle. Ross and Jim leaned in the opening and watched as he got her settled in the pod and then locked it down. The hypersleep system came online and Carlisle gave them one last look through the window before she lay back down and went to sleep. He came to the hatch and gave them both a long look.

‘I hope like hell we get to see each other again.’ he said and held out his hand. Ross took it and then pulled him into a rough hug. They said nothing, but Jim noticed that when they separated that Enys made no move towards other than to nod. Hs eyes were serious when he looked at Jim.

‘Tell him.’ he said and then activated the door closure. Ross frowned as the hatch slid closed.

‘Tell me what?’ he asked and Jim grimaced as he went to the control panel he’d pried open and entered in the launch code he’d found hidden in the system. The airlock door spiralled closed and he hit the ignition switch.

‘Later.’ he said, watching the system read-outs as they informed him that the pod launch had been successful. When he turned his head, Ross’ dark eyes were watching him intently. Jim looked back at him, feeling the churning in his stomach get worse.

Now it was just the two of them.


	19. Run For It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something's not right...

Jim swore under his breath and wiped his forehead with the sleeve of his jacket. It didn’t really do anything, mostly just spread the sweat around, but it was so hot that it was starting to run into his eyes.

He glanced at where Ross was sitting in the open hatch of the pod he was working on and felt a little jealous about the fact that the Alpha had stripped off his armour and was now sitting in only his undershirt, the black bio-cotton sticking to his skin in places. The black Alpha mark and the rank number under it were clearly visible on his upper arm and Jim broke away and tried to focus on what he was doing.

‘Where did you learn to do all this?’ The Alpha’s voice was soft. Jim could hear that he was tired, at least he thought that was what it was. It had been three hours since they had sent Enys and Carlisle into space and he was determined to get another pod online so they could do the same. Jim’s logic said that all they needed to do was get the pods online and then they could both sleep it out. He’d heard of that happening before and it wasn’t like he had the luxury of time right at that moment.

His body was starting to fight him on every little thing. He felt like he was running the worst kind of fever, and the ache in his belly was now constant, a low hum that distracted him. Jim hadn’t ever had an actual heat and was now filled with trepidation as to what was coming, but he was also surprised because he was finding that it wasn’t as bad as he’d thought it would be. He wasn’t overwhelmed by a need to strip his clothes off and beg Ross to fuck him, neither was he proving to be incapable of doing anything constructive.

‘We all learn how to get ourselves out of a situation if our ships go tits up.’ he replied, hands till in the control panel, loops of wiring connecting to the power modules on the floor of the pod. ‘Omegas are pretty good at engineering generally. Our brains are kind of hardwired for it, I suppose.’ He looked at Ross and saw the Alpha was now looking at him. ‘We also get training before we choose our designations which is pretty general stuff. And Preston has taught me a shit load since she became a Chief Engineer.’

‘Do you think it will work?’ Ross asked. He didn’t sound convinced and Jim shrugged.

‘Honestly, I don’t know. But it’s better than sitting around waiting to get face fucked or whatever the fuck those things do.’ He sighed. ‘And if you have any better suggestions, I’m all ears.’

‘Not really.’ Ross replied. ‘You’re the expert.’ He grinned and Jim felt the heat rush to his cheeks in spite of himself.

‘Hardly.’ he said, turning back to the panel. ‘But we need to have a back-up plan if this doesn’t work.’

‘We could always just go back to Plan A and blow the shit out of this place.’ Ross leaned his head back against the bulkhead. He had his helmet at his feet and Jim couldn’t help but notice that the humidity and sweat in his hair had turned it into a mass of tight curls and for some reason they were drawing his attention far more than they should.

‘You’re forgetting that there a bunch of things down there that seem pretty keen on killing us.’ Jim winced as a circuit shorted, spraying sparks. ‘Fuck.’ He looked at his hand, feeling pain where he’d been lightly burnt. He was about to lift the hand to his mouth and put it in his mouth, but before he had time to react his hand was being caught and lifted for examination. He looked up at Ross, now standing over him and checking his hand in concern.

‘You all right?’ he asked, so grave that Jim was momentarily stunned by how beautiful he looked.

‘Yes.’ He could barely keep his voice steady. He looked at where Ross was holding his hand, and the flicker of heat inside him turned into a flare, bright and threatening to become so much more. He knew he should take his hand back, but Ross’ calloused palm was warm and Jim could feel the strength that came with firing a rifle in his fingers. He wanted to feel those sure hands on him, touching him, making him crazy with want.

He stepped back, pulling his hand away. Ross frowned again, his dark brows drawing down.

‘What?’ he asked. ‘Jim?’

‘I’m going into heat.’ Jim blurted, not knowing how else to say it. ‘Something’s fucked up and my body has rejected the suppressants I’m on. Enys said I have about twenty-four hours, but that was about five hours ago.’ He moved back even further. At first he didn’t think that Ross had heard him but then realised that the Alpha was in shock.

‘What?’ Ross asked, his voice going up slightly. ‘How the fuck did that happen?’ His face was a picture if astonishment. Then he moved back as well, so they were effectively standing at opposite ends of the pod. He took a deep breath. ‘Fuck.’  
‘Look I know this is fucked up.’ Jim felt himself starting to panic a little. But this is completely my problem and I’ll deal with it. I have a few hours still, and it doesn’t seem to be making me that crazy so I think it won’t be that bad. At least I hope it won’t be.’ He realised he was sounding a little unhinged and took a deep breath to calm himself. Ross looked at him and then did the same.

‘Well, that explains a few things.’ he said. Now it was Jim’s turn to frown.

‘What do you mean?’ he asked, hope starting to scratch at the back of his mind. So far the Alpha wasn’t running away from him.

‘I’ve been…feeling things.’ Ross said slowly. ‘Ever since I met you. I wasn’t sure what it was but there’s this attraction…’

‘I know.’ Jim cut him off, feeling a wave of relief. ‘God, I thought it was just me.’

‘No.’ Ross said. ‘I…this isn’t something I have ever felt before.’

‘Me either.’ Jim leaned back against the bulkhead. ‘Fuck, this is so not how I wanted this to go down.’

‘Yeah.’ Ross looked at him. ‘And Enys is sure? That you’re going into heat?’

‘Yes.’ Jim sighed. To his surprise, Ross gave him a half-smile.

‘So that’s what he meant.’ he said. ‘So when you said that thing about nature taking its course…’ His face changed and Jim was surprised to see that he actually looked abashed. ‘Mating?’

‘If it comes down to it.’ Jim replied, feeling his own face heat up. ‘He said I could do a lot worse.’ He tried to make it sound like a joke, but he couldn’t. ‘Although to be honest I think the decision’s already been made for me.’

‘We can’t though.’ Ross replied, sounding extremely unhappy with the fact. ‘You know what would happen to both of us if we did.’

‘I know.’ Jim looked away from him. ‘And I would never ask you to do anything you didn’t want to.’ He looked back up in alarm as Ross charged across the pod to him, pinning him against the wall. For the first time, Jim realised just how much taller the Alpha was, and as Ross leaned in over him he got a wave of deep Alpha scent and his first instinct was to tilt his head, exposing the slope of his neck under his flight jacket, which he’d loosened. Ross leaned in, his nose almost touching Jim’s neck, and inhaled deeply.

‘Don’t think I don’t want this.’ he growled, and the dominance in his deep voice made Jim’s nerves spark. ‘It’s all I can think of right now, how much I want you.’ He kept breathing in, taking in the scent of Jim’s skin, and Jim closed his eyes and battled against his instincts which were screaming at him to submit to Ross’ attentions. ‘We’re probably going to die on this fucking ship and all that’s bothering me about that is that we didn’t do this earlier.’ Jim opened his eyes and turned to look at him.

‘We’ll be discharged.’ he said, gritting his teeth slightly. ‘And that might not be a problem for you with your family connections, but I won’t have anything to go back to if we do this.’

‘I know.’ Ross replied. He pushed himself back from Jim and moved away. ‘You don’t have to worry that I would try and take advantage of you. No matter how bad it gets, you call the shots on this one. If we have to be in different places, then that’s what we have to do.’

‘Good.’ Jim said. He looked around. ‘You could always lock me up in one of these for twenty-four hours. Slip nutrient bars under the door.’ He shook his head. ‘You think you’re getting somewhere and then your own body screws you.’

‘It’ll be okay, Jim.’ Ross said. ‘We’ll get you through this.’ They looked at each other, and Jim gave him a small smile.

‘Can I ask you something?’ he said and Ross nodded.

‘Go ahead.’ he replied. ‘Although I think I know what it is.’

‘Would you choose me?’ Jim asked. ‘If we weren’t in this fucked situation, just two people who met. Would you mate with me?’

‘In a fucking heartbeat.’ Ross replied, his voice strong. ‘I would have chosen you even if this hadn’t happened. Once I was eligible and you agreed, I would have applied to mate with you.’ Jim stared at him.

‘I would have agreed.’ he said.

**********

It was another three hours before Jim declared defeat.

‘Come on.’ Ross said. ‘We need to rest and eat and decide what else we can try.’ He sounded strangely upbeat. He looked at Jim, who was hunched over and open electrics panel in the floor, and he could see that the Omega was tired. He was feeling the fatigue himself. Then he remembered that it had been almost thirteen hours since they had initially come on board. He got up from where he was sitting and went to the Omega. He’d been back and forth a few times, bringing Jim water and nutrient bars, but he could see that Jim needed rest. In truth he did too. ‘We can go back up for an hour or two. You need to sleep.’ He held out his hand. ‘You can come back to this afterwards.’

Jim took his hand and let Ross pull him to his feet. He followed him out the pod and onto the platform and they made their way to the ladder. Ross let him climb up first, watching carefully as Jim ascended to make sure that he was alright. He came after and Jim gave him his hand to help him up from the hatch, closing it after him and locking it down. The silence of bridge and the darkness of the corridor beyond was eerie and they moved close to each other as they walked down towards the crew quarters, weapons at the ready. Ross felt strangely relieved though, not worrying anymore about his proximity to Jim. He stepped in close to the Omega, shielding him slightly as they walked down the passage. He knew that his vision was better in the dim light and Jim fell in behind him.

‘Should we go back in?’ he asked Ross as they got to the door. ‘There could be more of those things.’

‘Then we check once we’re in.’ Ross replied. ‘We need to find where it got in. We’ll go in and sweep the place first. You lock the door and that way we’ll be sure that if there’s anything still in there, we’ll find it.’

‘All right.’ Jim said. They had reached the door and went in, locking the door behind them. They swept the first section, checking every inch and then moved onto the crew sleeping quarters and ablution block. They moved cautiously, checking the ceiling and vents for any places anything could get in, but nothing seemed to be amiss. They finally got to where the remains of the creature that had attacked Ross were lying and Jim nudged it with the toe of his boot, careful to avoid the fluid that had leaked out of it.

‘What do you think it is?’ Ross asked.

‘I think Enys was right.’ Jim replied. ‘It’s probably some kind of larval stage. If what had happened to Jessica was any indication, it probably implants something inside a person and then it grows and hatches.’

‘Great.’ Ross supressed a shiver. ‘Sounds like fun.’ Jim snorted and gave him a look.

‘Those things that we ran into earlier are obviously the end stage.’ he said. ‘I think that after we’re done here, we should probably go back down and keep working on a way off.’ He moved past, tapping Ross on the arm. ‘Come on, Captain. Let’s eat and then get the fuck back down.’

In the storage room, they stocked their packs with nutrient bars and hydration sachets, then grabbed a couple of the meals from the shelves. They went back in and Ross moved to the counter while Jim popped the seals on the trays, setting the thermic reaction in place to heat the food inside. He watched as Ross made coffee and then bought the two mugs over, accepting his and sipping it. Ross looked at him expectantly and Jim couldn’t help giving him a mischievous grin.

‘It’s passable.’ he said. ‘Imagine that.’

‘Fuck off.’ Ross retaliated amiably. ‘You think you can do better, be my guest.’ He sipped his own coffee and then grimaced. ‘Although I can actually make something a lot better than this if I have the right tools.’

‘You’ll have to show me.’ Jim said and there was a little spark between them. ‘Do you cook too?’

‘Actually I can.’ Ross said, picking up his fork and starting to pile into the generic stew and carb meal inside the tray. ‘Not all Alphas are complete strangers to domestic tasks. My mother taught me how to cook.’ He flashed Jim a smile over the table.

‘You’re full of surprises.’ Jim said, and Ross raised his eyebrows at his tone.

‘Are you flirting with me, Lieutenant?’ he asked and the smile was brighter now. Jim returned it.

‘I think we’re way past the flirting stage don’t you?’ he asked, and then went back to eating. Ross chuckled and followed suit, both of them ploughing through their food.

‘You should get some sleep.’ Ross said as they finished.

‘No, I can go for a couple more hours.’ Jim replied. ‘Why don’t you go rest and I’ll sort this shit out.’

‘Because we need you to get us out of here.’ Ross said. ‘Go sleep and I’ll keep watch. I can sleep down in the pod while you’re working.’

‘You sure?’ Jim stretched, and Ross could see his fatigue was kicking in.

‘By my count we’ve been up for close on fifteen hours.’ Ross said. ‘If you count from the time we woke up from hypersleep, it’s actually been longer for you. A bit of crash time will do you good.’

‘If you say so.’ Jim said, yawning. ‘I’m not going to fight you on this.’

‘That’ll be a first.’ Ross said, smile back in place. He watched Jim get up and walk over to the bench seat by the entertainment centre and lie down. He got up and started to clear away the trays and mugs, then went back into the store room to see if there was anything else they could take with them down to the pod. He found a portable lamp and some more food which he grabbed and took back into the room and chucked on the table, then packed what he could fit into their packs. He glanced at Jim and noticed that Omega was asleep, curled on one side as best he could in the restricted space.

Ross stood over him and a wave of fierce protectiveness washed over him. Jim had told him that he would have said yes, that he would have chosen Ross as his Alpha. Right now he was so happy, the situation that he was in might as well have not existed. He walked into the sleeping section, grabbing a few of blankets from the nearest bunks and came back out, then laid one over the sleeping Omega then rolled up the other two, attaching them to his pack and Jim’s. Once he was finished, he moved to the other bench and sat down. Tiredness clawed at him, wanting to drag him down into sleep and Ross had to fight to stay awake. He managed a full twenty minutes before his eyes started to close of their own accord. He shifted position and contemplated another cup of coffee. More caffeine would at least stave off some of the fatigue. He glanced back down at Jim, and then got to his feet. As walked past him, a sound caught his attention.

Ross froze.

He glanced around, his pulse starting to race and his heart pound as he tried to locate the origin of the noise. It came again and he moved as quickly as he could to the table, picking up his pack and strapping it on and then grabbing Jim’s. He picked up the smart rifle, which was closest, and then moved across to the bench, going to crouch down by Jim’s side. He put his hand on his shoulder and shook him gently. Jim’s eyes opened immediately and Ross put his hand to his mouth, indicating that Jim needed to be quiet. The Omega frowned and sat up and Ross handed his pack to him. Then the noise came again and Jim’s eyes widened fractionally. It sounded like something moving inside the walls and he looked up at the ceiling.

He looked back at Ross, putting on his pack in absolute silence. Then he reached out and took Ross’ hand and wrote a word on it with his fingertip.

_pod_

Ross nodded and stood back so Jim could get up. They listened and scanned the ceiling, where the sounds were coming from, louder now and seeming to get closer. Ross took Jim’s hand and tugged him behind him and they moved across to the door to the crew quarters. He pushed the door control and it slid open and they stepped into the corridor.

That was when all hell broke loose.

The ceiling panels splintered and broke under the weight of the things that came through them both in front and behind and Ross cursed, bringing up the rifle just as Jim whirled around behind him and drew his own weapon. Unfortunately he was too slow and pain flared in bright contrails along his side as the creatures claws raked him, cutting through his uniform and armour and digging deep furrows into his side. He shouted in pain and staggered back and managed to get off a volley of shots. The creature screeched and fell, mortally wounded but more were dropping from the ceiling to take the place of the one that had been mown down. The sound of gunfire was deafening in Ross’ ears and all he could do was focus on clearing the oath in front of him. Behind him, Jim was shooting in controlled bursts, and Ross felt his back against his own. He felt strangely calm, even as the thing in front of him reared up, overshadowing him. He lifted the smart rifle and aimed, firing true and blowing its head away. The fire died off behind him and then Jim was running past him and leaping gracefully over the dead creatures.

‘Come on, Ross!’ he shouted and Ross took off after him, ignoring the screaming agony in his side, doing the same and not stopping back to see the others that dropped down into the space behind them. Instead he ran hell for leather behind the Omega down the corridor and to the bridge. Behind them, the snarling grew louder as the things chased them. As Jim got to the door and slammed the control panel, Ross glanced back to see them clinging to the ceiling like some sort of warped version of a lizard.

They slammed through into the bridge together, and Ross shoved Jim towards the hatch. Jim got to it, getting in and sliding down the ladder easily before Ross came in after him, pulling the hatch over them and locking it. There was the sound if frantic scrabbling at the hatch and Ross almost fell off the ladder in his rush to get to the bottom and as the pain caught up with him. He staggered as he hit the ground and felt Jim catch him, holding him up.

‘Fuck!’ Ross could barely believe what had just happened. He held his hand to his injured side, feeling the warmth of his own blood seeping between his fingers. ‘Where the fuck did they come from!’

‘They’re using the vents.’ Jim said. ‘Sneaky bastards.’ He looked at Ross, his face changing as he noticed that Ross was injured. ‘Fuck…’ He moved forward and tried to get a look at it, but Ross dodged him, still looking up. The scratching at the hatch continued.

‘We’re screwed.’ he said. ‘They’ve got us trapped in here, and once they get through that we’re dead.’

‘Not necessarily.’ Jim said, still trying to check Ross’ side. ‘Will you stop fucking moving?’ He got Ross to stand still and pulled his hand away. Blood was running down Ross’ side and he hissed in pain when Jim probed the slashes in his uniform. ‘Christ, it went right through.’ He looked up at Ross. ‘We’re not going to stay in here. We’re going underneath.’

‘What?’ Ross asked, confused by what he was saying.

‘The launch gear.’ Jim said. He moved so Ross could sling one arm across his shoulders and lean on him. ‘We can go inside the machinery, they won’t be able to get in there.’

‘Are you sure?’ he asked. ‘It’s clear they didn’t have any trouble avoiding the lift.’

‘Yeah, that’s been noted.’ Jim replied, dragging him with him. ‘But the cool thing about launch gear is that it has to be maintained, even on a junker like this. There should be a maintenance hatch. That will take us back into the ship. But first we need to get you fixed up.’

‘So where do we go?’ Ross asked.

‘There’s another med bay on the second level below the cargo bay.’ Jim said. ‘I need to figure out how to get there.’

They got to the platform and that was when the deadlights cut out.

‘Shit!’ Jim sounded ready to kill.

‘Was that them?’ Ross found the prospect horrifying. ‘But they’re animals. How the fuck do they know how to kill the lights.’

‘I think it’s rapidly becoming clear we have no fucking idea what is going on.’ Jim said. ‘I can’t see a fucking thing.’

‘Hang on.’ Ross shifted to reach his pack, wincing at the stretch in his side. He got the lighting strip he’d taken from the storage room and illuminated it. He handed it to Jim and watched as Jim moved to the edge of the platform, checking down between the pods. Ross waited patiently, compressing the gashes on his side and then Jim beckoned to him.

‘Here.’ he said, handing the light back to Ross when he got to him. ‘Hold this, I’m going down.’

‘Be careful.’ Ross said as he watched the Omega slip into the space between the pods and disappear from view. He waited, his heart hammering against his ribs, sure that at any moment he’d see one of those creatures slip onto the platform behind him, or hear Jim screaming as he was caught from below. When Jim finally popped back up, it startled him and he flinched involuntarily.

‘I found it.’ Jim said and held up one hand for the light. ‘Can you make it down here?’

‘Yeah.’ Ross gritted his teeth against the pain and moved to lower himself over the edge. He crouched down and saw that Jim had balanced the light on the edge of a metal superstructure underneath.

It was a tight fit, squeezing through a latticework of beams that supported the pods, but he made it through into a cavity that was small enough that he had to bend double. Jim was waiting for him and he took the light and led Ross through another section to a small hatch. This one had a wheel lock, something Ross hadn’t seen for years. Jim set to, turning it to unlock the hatch and swung the door open. Ross went through and looked around. It was a small room, lined with shelves that held various spare parts and tools. Jim closed the hatch behind them and locked it off again.

‘Hopefully this will buy us some time.’ he said. ‘Maybe an hour or two.’ He moved to the opposite wall and Ross watched as he held up the light to another hatch. ‘This is probably the service exit. It’s the only other way out or in. They won’t be able to get under the pods with any luck.’ He set the light on the shelf next to him. ‘We’ll stay here for a while. Wait them out.’ He sighed and turned back to Ross. ‘Let me see that.’

‘No.’ Ross protested. ‘It’s not that bad.’ He drew his hand away and showed Jim the tacky drying blood. ‘It’s healing.’ He looked down at his side and then Jim reached for the light and came over to him. He held the light to Ross’ side and inspected the injuries. When he looked up, his light eyes were stern.

‘This is bad. Sit down.’ he said, and Ross knew from his voice that disagreeing was not going to be tolerated. He slumped to the ground and Jim took off his pack, digging in a side pocket and coming out with a foil sachet. He ripped it open with his teeth and emptied the powder inside into the claw marks. It burned and Ross sucked in air between his teeth, but the coagulating powder did its work and the bleeding soon stopped. He let his head fall back against the bulkhead. Jim inspected the wound and seemed satisfied. He got up again and went over to the data terminal built into the wall.

‘I’m going to find the quickest way down to the med bay.’ he said. ‘Then we’re going to get you down and into a life support unti. That will fix you right up.’

‘Sure thing.’ Ross could feel himself starting to get light-headed. He put out a hand to steady himself, but it was too late and the deck rushed up to meet him as his consciousness faded into black.


	20. An Interlude of Quiet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A small respite...

Ross woke up slowly and realised that he was lying on his side with his head in Jim’s lap. The soothing feeling of Jim’s fingers stroking through his hair bought him up to full consciousness, but it was so wonderful feeling those gentle ministrations that Ross simply lay there.

‘You’re awake.’ Jim said and he sighed, not wanting to move. 

‘How long have I been out?’ he asked, and his voice sounded like his throat had been scratched to hell. He did notice that Jim didn’t take his hand away, scratching softly at Ross’ scalp.

‘A few hours?’ he said. ‘I honestly don’t know.’ He sounded a little out of it and that was enough to make Ross finally push Jim’s hand away and sit up, albeit very reluctantly. He came face to face with the Omega and reached up, putting his hand to Jim’s face and then lifting it in surprise. Jim’s skin was scorching, like he was running a serious fever. He put it back on Jim’s forehead and the Omega sighed. 

‘I think it’s safe to say the term ‘heat’ isn’t a technical one.’ he said. ‘I feel like I’m going to spontaneously combust. Also, you should probably move your hand.’ Ross took it away and shifted to put some space between them.

‘How bad is it?’ he asked. ‘You don’t seem too out of it.’

‘I don’t feel so great, but if you’re asking if I’m going to jump you the answer is no.’ Jim replied. ‘It’s there but it’s not too bad.’ He gave Ross a crooked smile. ‘You just smell really good.’

‘Christ, I can’t imagine why.’ Ross said. 

‘The good news is that I could access the schematics from the terminal.’ Jim said. ‘I found a route down to the med bay.’

‘Why do I sense a ‘but’ in there?’ Ross asked. 

‘Because we have to go through the vents.’ Jim said. ‘We should be okay. The vents on the crew deck are on a different schematic so they’re separate. However, there’s no guarantee that they haven’t managed to get inside them.’

‘So we’re voluntarily going into an enclosed space with a bunch of predatory alien life forms?’ Ross said. ‘Jesus Christ.’ He let his head fall back against the bulkhead. ‘I must be insane for even contemplating this.’ Jim laughed, and it was so out of place that Ross looked at him.

‘This whole thing is insane.’ He struggled to his feet, then held out his hand to Ross. ‘How’s your injury feeling?’ Ross took it and got up, much slower. He winced at the pull on his side.

‘Better, but it still hurts.’ he said. 

‘Life support pod will sort it out.’ Jim replied. He reached for the light that was on the shelf next to them, bringing it in to look at the gashes in Ross’ side. ‘It’s all scabbed over though and it doesn’t look like it’s infected. But to be on the safe side some time in med bay is probably not going to be a bad thing at all. We can get some sleep as well. Fuck knows we probably need it.’ 

‘Did you sleep at all while I was out?’ Ross asked and Jim shook his head. He gathered up the packs and Ross picked up his rifle from where Jim had placed it on a shelf.

‘No.’ he said. ‘And right now I’m so fucking tired, I think I could sleep for a week. In fact, if we make it out of the hellhole and back to the Dragon, I fully intend to do that.’

They left the workshop and Jim led them to a section of the service tunnel where there was a large meshed panel. Ross noticed that he’d stashed a couple of tools in his pack and now he took one out and started to work on the screws that held the panel in place. He levered it open and waved Ross in. 

‘After you, Captain.’ he said. Ross gave him the finger and climbed inside.

**********

The ship dropped out of hyperspace and the pilot checked her systems.

‘This isn’t right.’ she muttered and then snorted in anger when she checked her co-ordinates. 

‘What do you mean this isn’t right?’ the Alpha next to her said. 

‘It means we’re not in the right place.’ the pilot said, her anger making her voice tight and frosty. ‘The co-ordinates in the communications are wrong. According to this, we’re still about thirty hours out.’

‘Fuck.’ The Alpha shifted and glared at the read outs like they had personally offended him. ‘You think they tampered with them?’

‘I think someone doesn’t want anyone to find that ship.’ The pilot stabbed at her controls. ‘We’ll have to fly in. We’re too close to go back to hyperspeed. We’ll overshoot it if we do.’ 

‘So now what?’ the Alpha rumbled. ‘We’re already going to be in enough shit when we get back. If we can’t get there, it’s all for nothing.’

‘We’ll get there.’ the pilot said, her face set in a look of pure stubbornness. ‘It’s just going to take a little longer than planned.’

‘Well, hopefully things won’t have gone to shit completely by the time we get there.’ the Alpha said, looking at her. 

‘What are the chances of that?’ the pilot said and charted a new course.

************

Jim wiped the sweat out of his eyes with the back of his hand and frowned at the mesh panel in front of him. They had crawled through what seemed like endless tunnels and vents and finally made it to the second level corridor and located the med bay that was in the bow of the ship. They had come out from the vents and into the space over the med bay, something they were both very thankful for. Now they were crouched over in the ceiling space the room in question, with Jim trying to break his way in. The whole place was in shadow after most of the illumination had been cut and the darkness was freaking him out a little bit. It didn’t help that Ross was standing guard over him, a foot away with the smart rifle cradled in his arms and every line of his body tense. Jim stole a quick glance, noting the way Ross’ body moved every time he shifted position. It was maddening. 

His Omega instincts scratched at the back of his mind, demanding that he not ignore them. The heat was now well embedded and every breath that bought a hint of Ross’ earthy Alpha scent was like torture. He felt his cock tighten at the very thought of what it would be like to have those hands on him, that body covering him. What it would be like to get on his hands and knees, backside presented like an animal in the hopes that Ross would fuck him. 

There was a noise from deep in the ship, the inhuman wail drifting up through the ventilation vents and Ross instantly went on alert. His dark eyes were watchful, trained on the vent that lay before them, and Jim wondered just how much Ross could see that he couldn’t. The noise faded away and Ross relaxed. That made Jim relax in turn and he inwardly cursed his body and how it was already attuned to the Alpha. He finally managed to get the bolts holding the panel to the vent loosened. From there it was a few minutes work and then the panel fell open. Jim shifted so he could get his feet through and then drop down the few feet from the ceiling. The med-bay was thankfully empty. Ross dropped in behind him and Jim looked around to find something he could stand on. He spotted a chair and dragged it over. He climbed up and Ross held it steady as he balanced to screw the vent panel back into place. Then he jumped back down. 

‘Can we get lights?’ Ross asked and Jim frowned. 

‘Not sure if we can, but it may not be a good idea at any rate.’ he said. ‘We probably shouldn’t draw attention to ourselves of we can help it.’

‘We can’t keep stumbling around in the dark though.’ Ross said. ‘I can see but you can’t.’

‘It’s fine. Right now, we both need rest.’ Jim replied. He could feel the fatigue settling in, a result of being awake for what was going on forty-eight hours. He scanned the med-bay until he saw the life support unit. He headed for it, and tapped the data panel, holding his breath until the two lights flashed green to indicate that it still had power. Ross watched over his shoulder.

‘There’s only one.’ he observed and Jim turned and looked at him.

‘There usually is.’ he snapped, like Ross was thick for even pointing it out. Ross flinched at the harsh tone and then his dark eyes narrowed dangerously, kicking off a series of little sparks in Jim’s chest. He hated that he responded so readily to any show of aggression by the Alpha. 

‘If that’s the case then we’re kind of fucked.’ he said and Jim snorted.

‘There’s enough room for both of us.’ he countered. He reached for the knife at his side, taking it out and using to pry away the protective seal from the panel, then popping it out. ‘I’m going to bypass the main power supply for it though. If they catch wind of us in here, they may be able to disable it and then we’ll be stuck inside. This way I can control it from inside.’ He focused on the circuits, trying to ignore Ross’ proximity. ‘Then we can set it to a sleep cycle and get ourselves back on track.’ The little voice in his head chided him, pointing out that he would be locking himself in with an Alpha and that was dangerous as fuck in his current condition. On the other hand they sorely needed rest, both of them, and the life support unit was their best bet. Once he’d set it, they could get some sleep and let the soothing radiation heal them at the same time. 

‘It still sounds risky.’ Ross didn’t sound like his normal assured self at all, and Jim wondered if he was as nervous about this proposition as Jim was. 

‘Look, if you want to be useful, go scout around and see if there’s anything we can use.’ he said, more brusquely than he had intended. Ross huffed behind him, but then walked away and Jim heard him moving around the med-bay. He went back to the life support unit panel, carefully re-routing the power supply to auxiliary and by-passing the security protocols. This would mean he’d have full control from inside the unit. He watched as the protective cover panel slid open and smiled. Everything seemed to be perfectly functional, which was an excellent sign. Then he heard Ross calling him. 

He sounded unfeasibly excited. 

Jim walked in the direction of his voice and found the source of the excitement. Ross was standing in the doorway of an ablutions room.

There were showers.

‘Oh, thank fuck.’ Jim said, more delighted than he’d possibly ever been. Ross grinned at him.

‘Now we can at least get a bit cleaner.’ he said. 

**********

They took the time to ensure the room was sufficiently barricaded, then sat and ate some of the nutrient packs they were carrying. Afterwards they checked things over. Jim found a locker of medical supplies and walked over, steri-wipes and artificial skin packs in hand. Ross looked at him suspiciously.

‘What’s that for?’ he asked and Jim nodded at his side.

‘I can fix you up.’ he said. Ross looked mildly alarmed and Jim smiled inwardly at the slightly panic in his voice when he answered.

‘I’m fine.’ he said. ‘I don’t need you to do that.’

‘Omegas are trained in basic medical care, especially pilots.’ Jim replied, kneeling down next to him. ‘We have to be because we often work in isolation.’ He reached out to check the wound and Ross moved away from him. ‘Come on, Ross. Don’t be fucking awkward.’

‘It’s healing by itself.’ Ross said, turning away from him. ‘Alphas heal quickly.’

‘Only because they’re too thick to realise they’re actually dead men walking.’ Jim replied. ‘Fine. If you won’t let me look at it, at least get it clean.’ He got back up and held out a hand. Ross looked at it, then grudgingly reached out and let Jim pull him to his feet. 

They stowed their gear and weapons in the locker at the foot end of the life support unit, where the occupant’s belonging usually went. Jim locked it, then started to take off his flight jacket. He’d stubbornly kept it on in spite of the heat.

Ross watched him surreptitiously. Unlike his own uniform, Jim’s was designed to keep him at optimum temperature in the cold depths of space and it lacked the armoured panels. Jim undid the catches at the front and took it off, revealing the black bio-cotton vest underneath. Jim’s skin was pale, as was his, but he seemed to have a glow to him. Or maybe that was Ross’ Alpha hormones talking. He was still trying to come to grips with what Jim had told him earlier and was deliberately keeping his distance. Of course his body was very unhelpfully pointing out how physically attractive the Omega was right at that minute. Jim turned and Ross got a clear view of his designation and rank tattoo. He was busy staring at it when he realised that Jim was moving in the direction of the ablution block. 

‘What are you doing?’ he asked and Jim turned to give him a look that said he thought Ross was being more stupid than usual.

‘I’m going to get clean.’ he replied. That put Ross into a fluster.

‘But I need to get clean.’ he said and then felt like a petulant idiot. 

‘Don’t Alphas have communal showers?’ Jim asked, and those damn dimples were flashing at Ross like a flare light. 

‘Of course we do.’ he replied. ‘But we don’t share them with Omegas.’ Jim heaved a sigh.

‘There’s no telling how much actual water there is so unless you want me to use it all, and believe me I am very capable of doing exactly that right now, then I suggest you get your ass in there and join me.’ he said. ‘And don’t worry. I’m not going to faint at the sight of your giant Alpha cock.’ This last was biting and it made Ross blush. 

‘I didn’t say you would.’ he sniped back and Jim grinned. 

‘It’s probably not that big anyway.’ he said and left Ross standing with his mouth open.

In the end they stood with their backs to each other.

It didn’t help. Ross was pretty damn sure that if he turned around and caught so much as a glimpse of Jim he’d be done for. He could hear him washing behind him and gritted his teeth. It did feel good though, and the warm water soothed his aching muscles and cleaned the crusted blood from the wound in his side. It was not as far along in the healing process as he would have liked though, and that did worry him a little. He craned his neck to look down at it and saw that the water running down his side was red. 

‘Fuck.’ It was out before he could say it. His outburst alerted Jim and before Ross could protest, he was standing next to him. Ross was surprised to see worry in the piercing blue-green eyes.

‘Damn it Ross.’ he said. ‘I told you I needed to look at it.’ He reached out and his hand was gentle when it came to rest on Ross’ side. That was when Ross focused away from the pain and on him. His eyes ran over the Omega’s body and the effect it had on him was devastating.

Jim was beautiful. 

Ross took in his smooth pale skin, lightly freckled and sheened from the shower, the light hair that ran across his pectorals and down his flat stomach to his groin, the lovely curve of his cock against curls that were darkened with water. He was thankful for the pain, knowing that it was distracting him from what he really wanted, what the Alpha inside him wanted. The water had washed Jim’s smell away and left him neutral but the damage had already been done. Ross was attracted in a way that he’d always hoped would happen once he was retired from active service and able to take a concubine. It had no place happening now, here in this derelict ship full of monsters. A stab of pain made him wince and Jim looked apologetic. 

‘Come on.’ he said. ‘Out.’

He herded Ross out the shower and to the examination room, helping him up on the table. Ross watched him retrieve the wipes and skin packs. When Jim returned his peered at the wound in Ross’ side. 

‘We need to get you in the unit.’ he said. ‘I think you’d need at least twenty-four hours judging from this. It’s pretty fucking deep.’ He looked up at Ross. ‘Why the hell didn’t you say something?’ He tore open the steri-wipes and started to clean the wound, his touch gentle. Ross watched him, biting the inside of his cheek. Even though it hurt like hell, it was Jim’s hands on him and he was suddenly very aware that they were still both stark naked. He looked away, and Jim frowned as he obviously took Ross’ avoidance for pain. ‘Sorry.’

‘It’s fine.’ Ross gritted this out, trying so hard not to feel anything. He suffered the Omega’s soft touches until the wound was clean and Jim could coat it with the artificial skin that made a protective layer to keep it clean and sterile.

Jim left it to set and went to where their undergarments were hanging. They’d washed them first before they’d both washed themselves and the bio-cotton was already almost dry. He frowned, looking at the rips in Ross’ vest. 

‘Here.’ he said, holding out his own. ‘You wear mine.’ 

‘What about you?’ Ross asked, but he took the vest and briefs and pulled them on. 

‘I run hot normally.’ Jim replied, putting his own briefs on. ‘And right now, I am pretty sure that I am more than a couple of degrees over that.’ He avoided Ross’ eyes. ‘I’ll be fine. Now get in.’ Ross hesitated, his common sense screaming at him that this was a bad idea. Then a stabbing pain shot through his side and he gave in. Twenty-four ideas in a life support unit sounded like heaven right about then.

‘And they won’t be able to get in?’ he asked.

‘I hope not.’ Jim replied. ‘Otherwise we’re both fucked.’ He watched as Ross moved to the open life support unit and then helped him climb in. It was about the width of a three quarter bed, to accommodate larger and smaller crew and he stretched out straight, wincing at the pain in his side. Jim got in next to him and sat up as he set the cycle from the control panel inside. The hatch slid closed and sealed and there was a soft whirr of air as the ventilation kicked in. The light cut out, replaced by the deep blue sleep inducing glow and the temperature adjusted itself to optimum. Even so it felt like he was burning up and Jim lay down next to Ross, making sure to keep at least a bit of distance between them, and turned so they were back to back. Ross could smell him and feel the heat that seemed to be coming off of him in waves. They lay in silence for what seemed like ages, the only sound their combined breathing.

‘We should probably sleep.’ Jim said finally, breaking the silence.

‘All right.’ Ross replied. He shut his eyes, willing his body to relax and settle. It took a while, but eventually he started to slip away into sleep.

***********

'Maybe you should try sending out a communication.' the Alpha said. 

'We're not quite in range yet.' the pilot replied. They had been flying for seven hours straight since they came out of hyper space. 'We need to get a bit closer and then I'll try Jim's personal communicator.' 

'Good.' the Alpha said. 

***********

Ross woke up to a wave of smell that set all his hormones raging. 

He lay as still as he could, fighting to control his breathing. He focused on the low hum of the life support unit, closing his eyes and trying to ignore the scent that was making his whole body scream to reach out and touch Jim. Next to him, Jim was turned away, but Ross could hear that he was breathing irregularly. Heat was radiating off him in waves and Ross swore that he could almost hear how fast his heart was beating. 

And that goddamn smell.

Jim shifted and a fresh wave of it hit Ross. It was enough to make him bite his bottom lip, hard to distract himself. Even so, he found himself turning over and reaching out involuntarily to touch Jim’s back, the skin there gleaming with sweat. Once he realised what he was doing, Ross flinched away and saw the tension collect in Jim’s shoulders. He started to pull his hand back.

‘No.’ Ross froze, not sure if he had heard correctly. Then Jim spoke again, his voice low and broken. ‘You can touch me.’

Ross stared at Jim’s bare back. If he looked carefully, he could see the scatterings of freckles along Jim’s shoulders. 

‘Are you sure?’ he asked, his own voice trembling. ‘I don’t think I can stop if I do.’ He waited for an answer but the one he was expecting was not the one he got.

‘So don’t fucking stop.’ Jim gritted out. Ross could hardly believe what he was hearing. Jim had practically just invited him to do what he wanted to him. The shake in his hand was now so bad that he had to close it in a fist. 

‘Come on.’ Jim sounded almost unhinged. ‘What the fuck are you waiting for?’ His whole frame was rigid with anticipation and Ross opened his hand and reached out again. He heard Jim’s breathing pick up as he got closer and then his fingers made the first tentative contact with Jim’s back. The skin was smooth and wet under his fingertips, so hot that Ross thought that if he left his hand there it would burn him. He flattened his palm against Jim and felt all the tension drain out of them both. The smell got stronger, almost tangible, and it felt like Ross could almost see it drifting around them like steam from a vent. He suddenly felt the urge to press his lips to that damp skin, to lick up Jim’s sweat and taste it on his tongue. 

‘Lower.’ Jim said, and that startled Ross back into himself.

‘What?’ he asked, the smell making him stupid. 

‘Your hand.’ Jim sounded like he was ready to scream in frustration at him. ‘I want it lower.’ Ross frowned. He started to slide his hand down from between Jim’s shoulder blades, Jim’s sweat slicking the way. Underneath his hand, Jim was starting to shake. Ross got to the small of Jim’s back, just above the waistband of his briefs and stopped to collect himself. That single point of contact between them was making him crazy, his head filling with all kinds of ideas. He shook it, trying to clear his mind.

‘Keep going.’ Jim’s voice was now insistent. ‘Don’t stop there.’

Ross was at a loss. He hadn’t quite expected things to have progressed this far and, while he knew the mechanics of what they seemed to be about to do, he knew he had to confirm what it was.

‘Jim…’ he started, but he was interrupted.

‘Do you need a fucking map?’ Jim snapped, the frustration in his voice at breaking point. ‘I’m telling you that you can.’ He made a huffing noise into the pallet and that was enough to remind Ross of who he was dealing with. A defiant spark lit up inside him. 

‘Fine.’ he snapped back. ‘You want it, you got it.’ He slid his hands under the waistband of Jim’s briefs, down and down until he hit something that made him pull his hand out in shock and stare at his fingers.

They had come away wet.

That was not something he’d ever expected to encounter, and it threw Ross for a loop. Not only that, but the silky, clear fluid on his hand smelt so strongly of whatever pheromone Jim was exuding that he felt an overwhelming urge to bury his fingers back inside the place that was producing it. Instead he did something that was pure instinct and stuck his fingers in his mouth. 

It was like a flashbang going off in his head. 

All the collected heat that had been slowly curdling in his stomach flared to life, his half hard cock filling as he sucked the wetness off his fingers. By the time he took them out, Ross was rock hard and all coherent thought was rapidly departing as he luxuriated in the saltiness in his mouth. Then he noticed that Jim had turned to look at him. Even in the dim inky light, Ross could see that Jim’s pupils were dilated almost completely. His lips were slightly parted and looked so inviting that Ross did the only thing he could. 

He leaned over him, his hand on Jim’s face to hold him in place. When he was close enough he heard Jim’s breathing hitch and then they were kissing, so softly it felt like they were hardly touching each other at all. He had no idea what he was doing, and it seemed that Jim was similarly afflicted. They separated, their eyes locking and then everything became blazing heat and want and need and they crashed back into each other. There was no finesse as they both opened their mouths, teeth and tongues making it messy and fevered. Ross could feel it overcoming him, the desire to be all over Jim, to be inside him becoming so strong that it was the only thing in his head. He grabbed hold of Jim, pulling him over so he could drape himself over him and found that Jim came without protest, his hands tangling themselves in Ross’ hair as he kissed him so hard Ross could feel his mouth bruise. Still, a tiny voice screamed in the back of his head. He got hold of Jim’s hair and pulled him back forcefully, frantically trying to ignore the way that Jim was now openly panting. 

‘We can’t do this.’ he managed to say, and Jim scowled at him.

‘Oh fuck that.’ he almost snarled. ‘If you don’t fucking breed me in the next twenty minutes, I am going to punch your fucking face in.’ His words drew Ross up short, his brain short circuiting.

‘What?’ This time he really sounded dense. Jim’s eyes turned feral.

‘Breed me.’ he said, slowly and deliberately. ‘Take your very impressive Alpha cock and stick it inside me and make me come until I can’t come any more.’ He reached for the hand that was in his hair and grabbed Ross by the wrist, drawing it down until he could put it on his own cock. Ross could feel how incredibly hard Jim was and it made him just crazy enough for all his control to merrily drift out the ventilation port. 

He growled, ripping his arm from Jim’s hold and grabbing for Jim’s wrists and pinning them to the pallet. Jim twisted so that his legs were either side of Ross, falling open in a wanton display, and then turned his head to the side in a gesture of submission so Ross could lower his head and breathe in deeply along his neck. The increased pheromones made little flashes go off in his head and then he licked up the side of Jim’s neck, finally tasting him. Jim moaned in his ear and wrapped both legs around him, thrusting up hard. The contact between their cocks created just enough friction for Ross to moan back into Jim’s skin. He returned the favour, grinding down into Jim and feeling the Omega strain up into him. Jim’s hands were on his back, his nails digging in through the thin fabric of Ross’ vest and he suddenly wanted nothing more than to have no barriers between them. He struggled to his knees, trying to push Jim away until Jim saw what he was aiming on doing and grabbed hold of Ross’ vest, hauling it up his body and over his head. Then he fell to the side, shoving at his briefs until he could kick them off. 

When Ross was undressed, he started to turn back and then stopped dead. Jim was already ahead of him, lying naked and sprawled out on the pallet, his eyes catching the blue light and almost glowing. Ross felt like his whole stomach was going to fall out of him, the light painting Jim in shades of blue and black that showed the dips and planes of his muscles and outlined the hard cock lying against his belly. He was so beautiful, it almost made Ross stop breathing. Then the urge was back stronger than before and Ross fell onto him. Jim came up halfway to meet him, their mouths connecting and their moans filling the silence of the life support unit. Ross got both arms around Jim and physically heaved him up, turning him over. Jim went, falling back face first into the pallet with his legs spread. Ross reached in with one hand, fingers going back to where they had first been. This time he didn’t care, had no thought for Jim’s comfort as he plunged two fingers inside that wonderfully slick heat and Jim cried out into the pallet, his shoulders heaving as Ross worked his fingers in and out. The heat inside Jim was intoxicating and he moved so he could lick at Jim’s back while he pumped his hand. Jim was making very loud noises and they spurred Ross on. His whole palm was now wet, the fluid coming from Jim coating it and filling the air with his smell. 

He felt Jim starting to clench around his fingers and instinct took over. He pulled his fingers out and then moved on his knees to between Jim’s legs, using the slick on his hand to coat his cock and then lined himself up. He had no idea whether Jim was prepared enough, but he didn’t care anymore. The first contact of his cock against Jim was heaven, and Ross pushed in, feeling the tightness of Jim’s body resist and then suddenly open up so he could slide home in one smooth thrust. The wetness inside Jim did its job and there was no drag or pain on Jim’s part from what he could tell.

Their bodies impacted, both of them crying out at the sensation. Ross braced himself over Jim on his hands and started to drive in, his only cogent thought being that he had to get as deep inside Jim as he could. He went hard and Jim cried out, the strain in his voice lovely beyond compare to Ross. He kept going, his thrusts becoming brutal in his need to get Jim to make that beguiling noise again. Underneath him, Jim hiked one knee up in an effort to get Ross deeper inside him, grabbing at the pallet and digging his nails into it as he pushed back into every thrust. 

‘Please…’ he choked out, not even caring anymore that he sounded like he was almost begging. All he could focus on was how good it felt to be taken like this, hard and fast. 

‘What?’ Ross blurted, his focus momentarily shaken. Jim couldn’t tell him, not knowing what he wanted. ‘Jim…’ He moved back again, shifting his position, and then something went through Jim, a searing pleasure that seemed to go right through every fibre of his body. 

‘Again.’ he moaned. ‘Do that again.’

‘I don’t know what I did?’ Ross protested and then thrust in again in such a way that the pleasure shot up Jim’s spine.

‘Whatever you’re fucking doing now.’ he spat back, falling on his face as all the strength he had left vanished in a wave of pure sensation. 

‘Godammit.’ Ross pulled out, getting to his knees and grabbing Jim’s hips. He pulled back, hauling Jim’s backside into the air and then drove back in. Jim’s face was still in the pallet, but the effect that this change had wasn’t lost on Ross as he all but screamed. Ross could feel the sweat running down his own back as the sheer physical effort caught up with him. But even as he felt the gathering climax inside him, his body started to take over and he leaned forward to grab Jim’s hair in one hand and pull him back towards him, one arm around Jim’s chest to balance him on his lap and the other yanking Jim’ head to the side. He could feel the spasms of Jim’s body starting around his cock, feel how they were growing in strength and knew what he had to do. He waited, still thrusting up and inside Jim as the final push started to make his vision blur and his cries turn animalistic. 

Then it hit, Jim’s body tightening around him so hard that his cock felt like it was being strangled. That was when Ross gave into every instinct flooding his body and bit down on the bump at the back of Jim’s neck. He exerted just enough pressure to feel the gland inside expand and then burst. Jim’s cry was one of pure pleasure, his whole body shaking uncontrollably as his orgasm hit and his come covered the pallet in front of them. Ross held him in place, his own climax hitting him hard in the chest and stomach and taking his breath away as he came inside Jim, the cry he let out muffled by Jim’s neck. It went on for ages, each spurt eliciting an answering clench from Jim’s body until Ross felt the knot at the base of his cock swell and lock them together. They slowed and stopped moving, chests heaving and their panting erratic as they both battled to breathe. Then Jim lifted his hand, linking his fingers with Ross’ which were splayed across his chest.

‘Fuck.’ He sounded like he was dying. ‘That was not clever.’

‘No.’ Ross had let go of Jim’s neck, licking at the livid ring of tooth marks. ‘It really fucking wasn’t.’

Thirty minutes later Jim was still adrift on a sea of hormones, the Omega inside him purring happily at the treatment he’d just been handed at the hands of his Alpha. It was enough to make him scream, especially as the Alpha in question had pretty much passed out the moment his head had hit the pallet and he was now snoring softly into the back of Jim’s neck, one arm draped possessively over him and his stupid cock still lodged up Jim’s backside. At least the horrible scratching itch in his head was gone, leaving Jim able to think clearly for the first time in days. Of course, now that he could, he was appalled at his own stupidity.

How the fuck had he let himself get into this?

He could already feel the change as his body synched with Ross’, the pheromones released from his bonding gland tying them together irrevocably. When Ross woke up, they would be mated. 

Fuck. Had he already said how incredibly, mind-blowingly stupid this was?

Although he had to admit, being fucked by Ross had been an altogether different kind of mind-blowing. It had been nothing short of spectacular. He was also pretty sure that he shouldn’t feel as happy as he was considering the amazing feat of self-sabotage he’d just engaged in, but he couldn’t bring himself to give a fuck.


	21. Rescue Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim gets a very welcome call.

Jim’s heat seemed to peak about five hours in, and Ross could only lie there and let him use him as the Omega drifted almost continuously from one orgasm to the next, his blond hair wet through and his skin so hot he could have kept them warm all by himself. 

Ross was on his back now, Jim astride him and barely moving. His head was bowed and Ross could just make out his shallow breathing. They had been more or less stuck together for the last hour and a half but it felt like Jim was starting to come out of it. Eventually his lifted his head. His blue-green eyes were almost black, and even in the blue light Ross could tell that he was flushed. He reached up, stroking the backs of his knuckles along Jim’s cheek. 

‘You okay?’ he asked and Jim laughed. It sounded broken and then he turned his head to bite at Ross’s fingers and that put him more at ease, that little sign of fight.

‘I don’t think I’m going to be able to walk for a couple of days.’ he replied. ‘You’re not exactly small.’

‘Normally I’d think that was a compliment.’ Ross said and he was met with a smile. ‘Shit, this is going to be a problem.’

‘No.’ Jim shifted and Ross could see that he was still away with the heat from his languid movements. ‘But I don’t know how much use I’m going to be to you once we get out of here.’ He dragged his fingers down Ross’ chest and left little contrails of sensation in their wake. ‘But my head is clear so maybe I can think us out of this.’ 

‘Maybe.’ Ross was trying to focus but Jim’s wiggling was just reminding his body what they were doing and he could feel the surge of heat inside him again. ‘Come here.’ Jim raised an eyebrow at him, but went. He leaned down enough for Ross to get his arms around them and turn them over so Jim was on his back, legs around Ross’ hips. He bracketed Jim’s head with his arms, resting on his elbows, and then started to move as slowly as he could bear, taking care to hit in just the right place. It was so different after only a few hours together and Ross now knew instinctively how to move, where to kiss and what to say to get Jim to start making those irresistible low moans that he’d grown so quickly addicted to. He shifted position and Jim’s head went back, his lips parting as he made one of the aforementioned noises and it sent a thrill up Ross’ spine. He could feel that it was affecting Jim too, the slide in and out of him getting progressively easier.

‘You’re still so wet.’ he murmured, lowering his face to Jim’s neck and breathing in the deep mingled smells of skin and sweat and pheromones. ‘You’re going to be completely dehydrated by the time we’re done.’ Jim gave a choked off laugh and then tightened his legs around Ross, pulling him as deep as he could go.

‘You can always chuck me in the bottom of the refinery to cool off.’ he breathed back, licking slowly at Ross’ collar bone. ‘Fuck…’ It was drawn out and Ross could feel the mounting tremors inside him as it started to build up again. ‘I’ve never come so much in my life.’

‘I am taking that as a win.’ Ross replied, starting to thrust a little harder and a little deeper, chasing the pleasure that flowed through him. 

‘You can take it any way you want.’ Jim was starting to sound desperate. ‘Just move.’ He got both arms around Ross, tugging at his short hair. ‘Fuck me harder.’

‘Christ.’ Ross snapped his hips once and Jim bit his lip. ‘You’re so fucking demanding.’ He sped up and then it was there, hovering tantalisingly just out of reach. He needed Jim to come with him, something that their bodies seemed to have agreed on without bothering to consult them. It didn’t take long after that, the orgasm washing over them both at the same time. Ross collapsed on top of Jim and got a poke in the ribs for his trouble. 

‘You’re too heavy. What the hell do they feed you lot?’ He had his nose almost in Ross’ ear. 

‘The same as you.’ Ross couldn’t help feel a little defensive. He moved back onto his elbows and rested his forehead against Jim’s. ‘Besides we burn up a lot of energy.’

‘You’re telling me.’ Jim was smiling, his dimples front and centre. ‘I thought this was going to be the worst idea of my life. I’m starting to now think it was the best.’ He sounded goofy and out of it and it was so endearing that Ross couldn’t resist kissing him. It went on for a while, until Ross finally felt his knot starting to go down enough for him to withdraw. He pulled out and moved to fall down at Jim’s side, gathering him into his arms and pulling him close in spite of the Omega’s grumbles about being too hot.

‘It’s getting shorter between each one.’ Jim said. ‘I think it’s starting to go.’

‘How are you feeling?’ Ross asked. He was trailing his fingers’ along Jim’s sweaty back.

‘Good.’ Jim replied. ‘Really good. Although I can now see why the implants are a good idea, if the amount of cum you’ve managed to leave inside me is any indication.’ For some reason that struck Ross as particularly funny and he snickered into Jim’s hair.

‘We’re going to need another shower when we get out of here.’ he said. 

‘I think that’s a given.’ Jim replied and then fell silent. Ross lay and let himself drift until Jim shifted to lie across his stomach. He opened his eyes and saw the Omega looking at him intently, his chin pillowed on one hand.

‘Shit.’ he said. ‘Why do I get the feeling that look means the honeymoon’s over.’ Jim’s smile was sharp.

‘I have an idea.’ he said.

*************

‘Coming into range.’ The pilot said. ‘I should be able to send a communication.’

‘Do it.’ the Alpha said. ‘I’ll alert the others.’ He stood up from the seat next to her and walked back into the transport cabin. The Omega switched systems, calling up the wavelength of the personal communicator that she insisted all her pilots had and sent through the coded message.

*************

Jim stretched and felt the kinks in his spine. At least he was short and didn’t feel the effects of the enclosed space as much as Ross did. He gave his mate a fond look, watching as Ross got dressed and sensing the satisfaction coming off of him. It was almost as if he could feel what Ross was feeling now. Eventually he noticed that Jim was watching him and grinned. 

Jim walked over to him before he could put his jacket on and tugged the vest up, running one hand over the scars that striped Ross’ side. 

‘We didn’t get you in quick enough.’ he said. ‘Those are going to be permanent.’ He looked up and saw that Ross was watching him with a mixture of affection and amusement.

‘Is that going to happen all the time now?’ he asked. ‘Every time I turn around you’re going to be watching me?’

‘Maybe. If you had any observational skills at all you would have noticed that I was watching you right from the get go.’ Jim replied, letting go of the vest and moving away from him. Ross growled at him and took the two steps needed to reach him again, one arm around his waist as he pulled Jim in and kissed him. Jim smiled against his mouth and tried to shove him away. ‘Enough. You’re just trying to start shit up again.’

‘Not my fault.’ Ross had his face buried in Jim’s neck. ‘You smell so damn good.’ He bit down softly on the side of Jim’s neck, making him shiver. ‘Mine now.’ 

‘Christ.’ Jim replied. ‘Yes, all right. Yours now.’ He pushed Ross back and they looked steadily at each other. ‘You do realise we’re going to have to talk about what happens if we get out of this.’ That got a glower. 

‘Nothing to talk about.’ Ross said, his voice set. ‘You’re my mate now. That means we stay together.’

‘Really?’ Jim raised an eyebrow at him. ‘You going to tell that to Command? How about your future in-laws and your parents?’ He snorted. ‘We’ll be lucky if they even let us stay on the same ship, let alone keep our commissions, let alone be officially bonded.’ 

‘Fuck that.’ Ross snapped and Jim almost jumped at the vehemence in his voice. ‘They can have my commission. If it means having to choose then they can knock me back down to civilian status and I’ll keep house.’ He held Jim tightly so he couldn’t get away. ‘And as for my parents and my fiancée, you let me handle that.’ Jim wrestled out of his grip.

‘You’re being naïve.’ he said. 

‘And you’re being pessimistic.’ Ross countered. ‘And isn’t your mother the Commander of the Omega Section on the Dragon? She’s not going to let you be hung out to dry, trust me.’ 

‘Any more than your father is going to let them demote you.’ Jim said. He shook his head. ‘Fuck.’

‘Hey.’ Ross stepped back into his space and took Jim’s face in his hands, tilting his head up so they could look at each other. ‘We fight that battle when we get to it.’ His face was serious. ‘All of this shit aside, are you sorry we’ve done this.’

‘No.’ Jim said. ‘Not at all.’ 

‘Me neither.’ Ross replied. ‘And what’s done is done. I promise that whatever happens, it’s going to be both of us facing it together.’ He gave Jim a crooked smile. ‘Aren’t Alpha’s supposed to protect? I’ll protect you from whatever comes.’

‘Jesus fuck.’ Jim’s voice was sarcastic but his smile was brilliant. ‘You’re a fucking melodramatic bastard, Ross.’ 

‘And I’m all yours.’ Ross leaned down and kissed Jim on the nose, too quick for Jim’s swipe to land. He grabbed the Omega’s wrists and grappled him into a tight hold, kissing him all over his face. Jim resisted just enough then, just as Ross was starting to think he could convince him to get back into the life support unit for another cycle, Jim stopped abruptly. He was alert and listening, then he moved almost too quickly to track. Ross watched as he grabbed his pack and scrabbled through it until he came out with a small metal unit. ‘What’s that?’

‘Fuck.’ Jim breathed, his face breaking out into a dimpled smile. He punched in a code and then looked at Ross. ‘That, Ross, is the rescue party.’ 

************

The coded message scrolled through the data stream, outlining a brief account of events.

‘Oh thank God.’ Sellar closed her eyes in relief and let her head fall back against the seat. ‘You clever little boy.’ She put the ship on autopilot and got up, walking through to the transport cabin. Barrymore, Holmewood and Carter all looked up at her.

‘Good news?’ Barrymore asked.

‘I got a ping back.’ Sellar said. ‘Jim’s alive, and he said that there’s a couple of others too.’

‘Well, that’s good news.’ Carter said. ‘Means we didn’t make the trip for nothing.’ 

‘The problem is that apparently Ross is with him, but they had to send Enys and Carlisle off ship in a life pod. The Orien is currently operating with a massive ship wide power cut.’ 

‘So what happened to the others?’ Barrymore asked. His blue eyes were sharp.

‘They’re dead.’ Sellar replied. ‘Jim didn’t elaborate though. He just asked for an ETA to get them off the ship. We’re making him and Ross the priority and then we can locate the life pod and pick up the other two. He said that Carlisle is badly injured and needs immediate attention.’ 

‘Bloody hell.’ Holemwood said. ‘What was on that ship?’

‘I’m sure we’ll find out soon.’ Sellar said. ‘We will be there in about an hour. Jim’s instructed me to fly straight in to the cargo bay. He said he and Ross will be waiting there for us.’

‘And then what?’ Barrymore looked at her intently. 

‘I’m not sure.’ Sellar said. ‘We need to pick up the other two, but this is going to be a shitstorm when we get back. Of that I am pretty damn sure.’

*************

‘An hour?’ Ross was aghast. ‘You think that’s enough time?’ He watched as Jim did a quick inventory of the arms they still had. 

‘It’s going to have to be.’ Jim replied. ‘We need to get off this ship, but I also want to make sure that we blow this thing to pieces. No-one needs anymore of those things down there getting out.’ He looked up at Ross. ‘We have seven pulse grenades and forty three rounds of regular ammo. If I use all of that it should give us quite a sizeable blast.’

‘Why didn’t we do this before?’ Ross asked. 

‘Because blowing the ship’s superstructure and causing a massive decompression is risky as fuck.’ Jim replied. ‘Not only that but with this, once we start the chain reaction we’re basically going to be outrunning it. With any luck, we’ll get into the cargo bay before the decompression gets to us.’ He fidgeted and Ross could feel it was because he was nervous. ‘The safety doors will start to automatically seal off and the last thing we need is to be caught inside a section. Then we really will be fucked.’ He looked almost pleadingly at Ross. ‘I would actually feel a fuck load better if you’d just listen to me and go to the cargo bay while I do this.’

‘Yeah, and I would feel a fuck load better if you’d stop trying to make me leave you.’ Ross countered. ‘It’s not going to happen though, is it?’ He picked up one of the grenades and looked at it. ‘So back up to the bridge?’

‘Back up to the bridge.’ Jim confirmed. ‘I’m going to shut down the safety protocols and we’re going to set up a sequence of grenades and ammo around the viewport, then chuck one in to detonate everything else. Once that blows it will compromise the view port which will hopefully shatter and decompress the bridge and destabilise the superstructure enough that it will cause everything to snowball.’

‘Won’t the safety doors keep it all out though?’ Ross was frowning as he tried to keep up with how fast Jim’s mind was working. 

‘No, because I’m shutting all those systems off.’ Jim replied, taking the grenade back from him. ‘The only one I’m leaving on is the emergency corridor.’ He tossed the grenade in the air and caught it neatly. ‘But we’re going to have to run our arses off.’ He looked pointedly at Ross’ side. ‘You going to be up for that?’

‘I’m up for that.’ Ross replied, reaching out and catching the grenade on the next throw before Jim could. ‘Just make sure you can keep up with those short legs of yours Lieutenant.’ 

‘Fuck you.’ Jim was grinning. ‘I can’t believe we’re doing this. All the sex has clearly made us suicidal.’ 

‘Speak for yourself.’ Ross replied. ‘I for one plan on living through this so I can take your arse home and fuck it in an actual bed.’ Jim laughed. 

‘I’m going to hold you to that one.’ he replied, dimples flashing. 

***********

Sellar watched as the readouts gave her co-ordinates for the Orien based on the long range scans she’d just made. She was about to transfer them into the navigation system when a small blip showed up in the data stream. She checked it and then frowned. 

‘Nathan?’ she called and there was the sound of footsteps before Barrymore stuck his head in the cockpit hatch. ‘I think I’ve located the life pod.’ 

‘Good.’ he came in and took the co-pilot’s seat. ‘Are we making it a priority?’ 

‘We can.’ Sellar said. ‘I’m a little concerned by what Jim said about the power supply and the readings seem to confirm that it’s a little low. I’m going to detour just enough to pick them up and then ETA in about fifty minutes. I think you and the boys need to be on standby.’

‘Copy that.’ Barrymore said.

************

Ross jumped up and caught the edge of the vent, using his upper body strength to haul himself back into the vent and getting into position, rifle up as he peered down each side. It seemed empty but he was well past the stage of believing what he saw. Eventually he was satisfied that there seemed to be nothing lying in wait for them and went back to the edge to hold down a hand for Jim to jump up and catch. Then he pulled him in, grimacing at the ache in his side. 

‘You should have let me go first.’ Jim grumbled at him when he got into the vent. Ross ignored him and they proceeded back the way they had come. The vent travelled for about a hundred metres and they crawled along, Jim in front and Ross behind him, both alert to any small sound that would clue them in to the presence of the creatures. By the time they got to the small utility space, Ross was on edge once again. The place they were in had several tunnels leading off of it and a ladder that led up to the maintenance tunnel they had come to from below the launch gear for the life pods. 

Jim went up first once again, unlocking the hatch at the top and opening it. He climbed through and Ross came up after him. Like the vent, the tunnel was empty and dark. Ross moved to take the lead, scanning the bulkheads and ceiling for any sign that the creatures had been that way. Thankfully, it was as deserted as it had been when they had come that way before. The lighting strip was still on the floor next to the hatch where they had left it and Ross turned to Jim.

‘You want to take that?’ he asked and Jim shook his head. 

‘It’s fine.’ he replied. ‘I’ll just follow you.’ He gave Ross a grin. ‘I seem to be pretty good at tracking you now.’

‘Whaat are you talking about?’ Ross glanced at him briefly over his shoulder as he moved down the tunnel towards the gear bay. 

‘Don’t you feel it?’ Jim asked. ‘The connection?’ Ross stopped.

‘Is that what that is?’ he asked. He’d felt it since they had woken up from their first breeding, like a little tug towards Jim. He’d been picking up on his moods far more easily now as well.

‘It’s the bond.’ Jim said. ‘It’s supposed to make us more in tune with each other.’ He gave Ross a gentle push. ‘Keep moving, Captain. We are on a fixed schedule here.’ They got to the launch gear and wriggled through the lattice of girders once again. Ross was now acutely aware of the growing pain in his side, and Jim stopped just before they were about to lift themselves out.

‘You’re still hurt.’ It wasn’t a question.

‘I’ll be fine.’ Ross said. ‘Don’t worry about me. Just focus on what you need to do and I’ll cover you.’ 

‘I won’t let you get taken.’ Jim said and Ross felt a rush of emotion that nearly sent him reeling. ‘If they want you they’ll have to come through me first.’ 

‘Now who’s being melodramatic?’ he said and then leaned in across the gap to kiss the Omega. ‘Together.’

‘Together.’ Jim echoed and then he was gone, climbing up through the gear until he reached the platform. Ross followed him and scrambled to his feet when he got to the top. The platform was empty and the deadlights were all intact. They moved through until they got to the hatch that led to the bridge. 

‘Moment of truth.’ Jim said looking up at it. ‘Let’s hope those bastards have decided we’re more trouble than we’re worth.’ Ross stared at him, his heart starting to pound as the adrenaline rush took him. 

‘I think we should get married.’ he blurted and Jim’s head whipped around so quickly he was nearly a blur.

‘What?’ He wasn’t even trying to conceal the shock in his voice.

‘If we get back.’ Ross said. ‘I want this to be official.’

‘And the others?’ Jim didn’t need to elaborate. ‘You can’t just turn your back on a sanctioned engagement that your parents probably set up before you were born.’ Ross kept looking at him, then reached out and caught Jim by the back of the neck. The kiss was brutal, all passion and heat, and it left them both breathless. 

‘Watch me.’ he murmured against Jim’s mouth. Jim’s breath caught and then his hands were on Ross, catching at him and pulling him in as he reconnected them. Ross melted into it, the taste of Jim’s mouth etching itself into his senses. They finally parted and Jim stepped away from him, then started to ascend. Ross gave him a couple of steps and then followed.


	22. Safe Zone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rescue is coming but will it be in time?

The bridge was quiet, the only noise the sound of air blowing in from the damaged vents in the corridor beyond the doors. They climbed out, Ross going first to sweep the entire space, paying attention to check the ceilings and walls, but there was nothing to see aside from the deep scratch marks that were engraved into the top of the hatch. 

‘They tried to get in.’ Jim’s voice was low. He looked up and Ross followed his gaze to the doors to the corridor which were partially open. They both went over to investigate and saw that there were marks here as well, a result of the creatures ripping them open in their attempt to chase them. Ross set his shoulder to one, only to find it was stuck fast. He looked at Jim.

‘They’ve fried the circuits?’ he asked and Jim nodded. He reached out and ran his hand over the claw marks.

‘Jesus.’ he said. ‘They’re strong as fuck. These are blast doors.’ 

‘Yeah.’ Ross shifted on his feet. ‘I don’t like this. We need to get this shit done and fuck off.’ He moved to stand guard at the gap between the doors. ‘Jim, you need to get a move on.’

‘Copy that.’ Jim walked back to the terminals, and fired up the main one. The bridge was suddenly illuminated by the light from the data stream and it seemed inordinately bright compared to the darkness they had been moving around in. he looked back down the corridor, counting the shadows of the fallen creatures which still lay where they had fallen. Behind him, Jim brought the security systems on line and started the long process of getting through the firewalls so he could shut down the master door locks. The decompression would only work if they could let it travel throughout the ship unhindered by the blast doors which would normally shut off the compartments in an emergency. 

Ross watched the darkness, alert for any glimpse of a shiny domed head or movement in the shadows. He could smell the dead ones, that odd silicon smell turned slightly rancid. Just beyond them he could see that their blood, or whatever passed as such, had eaten a sizeable hole into the flooring to match the one in the ceiling that they had come through. He leaned against the open door and glanced back briefly at Jim. The Omega was engrossed in what he was doing.

‘You okay over there?’ he hissed and Jim nodded. 

‘I’m in the right system but someone’s put up one fucker of a firewall to keep everyone out.’ He huffed. ‘I need access codes which of course I don’t have and every time I think I’ve gotten around it something else comes up.’

‘Are you saying you can’t do it?’ Ross asked and this time he got in indignant look.

‘No.’ Jim replied. ‘It will just take me a little longer. It was probably that synthetic. Just another little thing that shows how fucked up this all is. Now shut up and let me work.’ It wasn’t annoyance exactly, but Ross grinned when he said it. He could feel Jim’s frustration with the system, and how he was concentrating to the point where everything was being blocked out. He was also muttering under his breath, something that Ross hadn’t noticed before, and that he was operating the data streams at a speed tat ross had no hope of following. He felt a little surge of pride at the fact that his mate was so obviously brilliant. He knew that for Jim now, everything had faded away into the background. He turned back to keep watching and that was when he noticed that something was off. 

There had been four shadows on the ground, but now Ross could only see three. 

‘Fuck.’ he breathed and Jim stopped what he was doing and looked at him, his face questioning. Ross didn’t look back, eyes glued to the corridor in front of him. ‘You need to hurry the fuck up.’ 

Jim turned back and carried on and Ross eased his rifle up and switched to full fire. The he saw it. It was hanging from the ceiling like a monstrous bat. Strangely it didn’t seem like it was in any hurry to attack. Instead it felt like it was just watching him. 

‘Almost done.’ Jim’s voice floated back to him. ‘Whatever you do, don’t let in inside.’ Ross wondered briefly how he knew, but then realised that Jim was picking up his tension and deducing what was making him feel that way. He took a deep breath, trying to calm the storm of anticipation inside him. 

‘You got it?’ he asked and felt a quick burst of satisfaction. 

‘Got it.’ Jim said. He was up and out the chair quickly, moving around the bridge with the roll of utility tape that he’d taken from the workshop on their way back up. He moved efficiently, ripping sections off with his teeth and taping the grenades and clips to the view port frame at strategic intervals. Ross stood ready, keeping an ear out as he got closer, but never taking his eyes off the creature clinging to the grating. He could hear others now, the sounds of them moving through the vents picked up easily by his sensitive ears. 

‘Come on.’ he said to Jim, not bothering to lower his voice. ‘There are others on the way and they are not sneaking up on us either.’

‘They’re not bothered about getting shot at.’ Jim replied as he finished up taping the last grenade in place, then trotted over to Ross, drawing his weapon and taking the opposite side. ‘My guess is that they are planning on taking us alive.’   
‘Fuck that.’ Ross said. ‘I really don’t fancy being an incubator for something that fucking ugly.’ He looked at Jim. ‘You ready? One three. One…’

‘Two…’ Jim brought his weapon up into firing position.

‘Three.’ It was drowned out as they fired, but even as they hit the one on the ceiling more shadows swarmed up from the hole in the floor. Ross kept his bursts steady, Jim matching him shot for shot as they tried to clear the corridor. He felt exhilarated, his heart pounding as he started to move forward, Jim at his side and keeping step with him. He could feel the icy calm the Omega felt, bolstered by it. They were firing in exactly the same pattern now, the relentless attack starting to push the creatures back, blood curdling shrieks filling the space as they were torn apart by the rounds being fired. Smoke curled as the acidic blood splashed the bulkheads and floor. Ross glanced at the counter on his rifle.

‘Reload.’ he said as calmly as if he was on the practice range and Jim stepped in to cover him as he dropped out the empty clip and slammed in a full one. He then moved to take point as Jim fell back in behind him, doing the same. It was almost uncanny how they simply gelled, every movement in synchronisation with each other and Ross had a brief thought that mating was turning out to be pretty damned cool. 

‘Stop daydreaming and kill things.’ Jim sounded snappish and it was so incongruous with their situation that Ross actually had to stop himself from laughing. He kept firing and saw that the hole in the floor was only a few feet away. 

‘Jump for it!’ he shouted and Jim did, firing down even as Ross was firing up. He jumped easily, rebounding off the opposite wall and landed clear on the other side. Ross followed suit, but even as he did a long clawed limb reached up for him. Then Jim fired and it was severed at what passed for an elbow, the creature falling back down with a venomous screech. Ross hit the deck and rolled to his feet, still firing as he backed up to where Jim was waiting for him. There were others scrambling to get out the hole but it was now clogged with dead bodies and Ross took his chance, grabbing the last grenade he had from his belt, popping the cap and clicking the fuse. Jim was already moving behind him, running to the emergency exit door and punching in the access code that would open it. Ross waited a second to hear the door opening and then threw the grenade over hand, his engineered strength sending it sailing in a perfect arch over the heads of the creatures and bouncing though the open doors of the bridge. 

‘GO!’ he yelled at Jim and raced to throw himself through the open door after him. He could feel the creatures were just behind him, but he also knew that the blast from the explosion and the subsequent decompression was a far more pressing threat. Jim was just ahead of him and Ross put his head down and ran.

He heard the blast before he felt it, the ship shuddering around them like a dying beast. He chanced a look over his shoulder and saw that they were alone, the creatures gone. They hit the stairs, tearing down them as the shock wave blew out the emergency lighting, shards of permaplastic flying through the air. There was the ominous sound of the ship breaking up behind and above them, the superstructure screeching as it buckled under its own weight. 

The final level came into sight and they ran for the hatch that opened into the emergency tunnel, flinging themselves through it and slamming it shut. Ross twisted the wheel, locking it closed and then he turned as a stream of brilliant white light hit him full on. Jim was already running towards it and he followed unquestioningly, seeing a couple of figures silhouetted against it that made his heart jump.

‘Come on lads!’ The deep voice of the alpha in front sounded very familiar and Ross felt his hand grab at him and almost haul him bodily up the ramp of the ship and into the fuselage. He fell over his own feet and the Alpha grabbed him and hauled back onto his feet, guiding him to the bench at the side of the bulkhead. Ross just had time to fall onto it when the ship lurched, the ramp still closing even as it lifted off. 

He let his head fall back, relief flooding him even before his brain caught up and tol him that what he was seeing was probably impossible and he was more than likely dead or maybe hallucinating. He stared into the pair of blue-grey eyes in front of him, confusion setting in fast.

‘Sir?’ he asked and Barrymore grinned. 

‘Best hang on, lad.’ he said. ‘Our pilot doesn’t fuck around.’ The ship swung wildly even as he said it and Ross looked frantically for Jim, only feeling better once he caught sight of him braced against the bulkhead. Like Ross, he looked stunned by what he was seeing. 

‘Who’s flying the ship?’ Jim asked and Barrymore was about to answer when Jim seemed to have an epiphany and then he was off, staggering through the rear deployment cabin and out of sight. Ross was about to go after him when the ship took off and he was slammed into his seat. Even so, it was barely enough as a massive shock wave caught the ship and tossed it about, the turbulence making him and Barrymore almost lose their seating. 

‘What the fuck?’ Barrymore exclaimed.

‘Jim caused a catastrophic decompression on the Orien.’ Ross replied, holding on for dear life. ‘Trust me, he needed to.’ There was another violent wave of turbulence.

‘Jesus Christ!’ A familiar voice came from inside the crew transport cabin. Ross looked at the hatch and then at Barrymore. 

‘Is that Carter?’ he asked. Barrymore nodded. 

‘It is.’ he replied. ‘And Holmewood. They decided that if I was going to get court martialled, then they were going to get court martialled right along with me.’ 

‘How…?’ Ross was at a loss. ‘I don’t understand any of this.’ 

‘You will.’ Barrymore said. ‘But right now let’s get you in there and Enys can have a look at you.’ 

‘He’s here?’ Ross asked, his heart jumping. ‘You got them both.’

‘We did.’ Barrymore said. ‘Carlisle’s back inside a life support unit until we get back to the Dragon. She’s stable but that is not a pretty injury.’ He got up as the ship stabilised and held out his hand to Ross. ‘And if you don’t mind me saying Captain, you look like you haven’t had an easy ride of it either.’ He nodded at Ross’ face and Ross lifted a hand, tracing the slightly ridge scar that now ran from his eyebrow to the corner of his mouth.

‘No.’ he said. ‘But I’m alive and that what counts.’ He took Barrymore’s hand and felt a rush of fatigue hit him. ‘Thank you for coming after us.’ 

No need, lad.’ Barrymore said. ‘And it’s her you really have to thank. She’s a smart woman.’ 

‘Who?’ Ross asked and Barrymore grinned.

‘Our pilot.’ he replied.

**********

Jim charged through into the crew transport cabin and past two very surprised looking Alphas who were doing their best to stay upright through the turbulence and Enys who was seated and looking utterly exhausted. Jim, however, could navigate flight turbulence in his sleep and quickly walked through to the cockpit. He stood braced in the hatch and stared at the very familiar copper hair in front of him.

‘Mom?’ he asked and Sellar waved an impatient hand at him.

‘Sit down, James.’ she said. ‘I could use some help.’ Jim made his way to the co-pilot’s seat and fell into it just as the Orien started to go off in a magnificent display of pyrotechnics. Sellar gave him a sidelong look, bringing the ship around and sending it hurtling in the opposite direction.

‘Your doing I suppose?’ she asked and Jim nodded.

‘You’re not going to believe what I have to tell you.’ he said and she snorted.

‘Don’t bet on it Enys and Carlisle have already filled us in a little.’ she said and then stopped, turning to look at him, her eyes wide as she caught his scent. Jim saw the look and flushed all the way down from the roots of his hair. ‘What did you do?’ Her voice was low and ominous.

‘It’s not what you think…’ he started but she interrupted him by setting the ship to autopilot and unbuckling her seatbelt, getting up and storming out the cockpit before Jim could even protest. 

‘Shit.’ He got up and followed her, chasing her as she went to the crew cabin. Ross was there now, being herded in by the Alpha commander that Jim recognised from Ross’ section. He briefly wondered how his mother had been able to get them al on side with what was obviously an unsanctioned rescue when she charged right up to Ross. The Alpha took a step back in the face of her ire and Sellar grabbed him by the front of the jacket and dragged him down to her level. She breathed in deeply and Ross looked at Jim, his face even more confused than before. Then Sellar let him go and punched him right in the face.

‘You son of a bitch!’ she spat and Ross, now on the ground with his hand to his jaw, looked up at her in bewilderment. Jim managed to get between them before Sellar had another go, hands up to ward her off and his heart pounding. He’d never seen her look so angry before.

‘It’ not his fault!’ he shouted and she came up short, her eyes blazing and reminding him just where he got his temper from.

‘Like fuck it isn’t!’ she shouted, then shook her head. ‘You stupid, stupid boy! How the fuck are you going to explain this?’ 

‘Hang about!’ Barrymore had finally woken up to what was going on. He helped Ross to his feet. ‘What are you talking about?’

‘Can’t you smell it?’ Sellar demanded and Barrymore frowned. Then he also took a deep breath and the look on his face when he suddenly caught up was flabbergasted.

‘You…?’ He seemed unable to even say the word. 

‘We did.’ Ross sighed. He looked at Sellar. ‘I’m sorry but it was just something that happened.’

‘Oh, it just happened?’ Sellar’s voice was scathing. ‘What, you accidentally tripped over my son and landed with your cock up his arse?’ 

‘Jesus Christ.’ Jim didn’t know whether to laugh or be completely mortified. ‘Will you calm down?’

‘Calm down?’ she stormed. ‘You’re bloody mated!’

‘Holy shit!’ Carter and Holmewood stared at Ross. Ross was at a loss, looking helplessly at Jim. Jim stared back at Sellar, his eyes full of defiance.

‘Yes we are.’ he said. ‘It wasn’t the best thing we could have done, both of us know that. But I went into heat and unfortunately things happened. You can ask me if I’m sorry, but the answer is that I am really not.’

‘Neither am I.’ Ross said and Sellar turned to look at him. ‘And before you ask, I have no intention of letting Command retire Jim out. They can take my commission before I let them do that.’ Sellar seemed to accept this. She gave Ross a piercing look and then stepped back.

‘Very well.’ she said. ‘But we will be discussing this at length when we get back.’ She looked at all of them in turn. ‘But for now you need to get yourselves prepped for hypersleep. The sooner we get back, the sooner we can make things right.’

‘Agreed.’ Barrymore said. 

************

The alphas went to their hyperspace pods and Jim helped Sellar get them settled. She took care of Carter and Holmewood and Barrymore, her movements quick and efficient. Jim watched her surreptitiously. She was not as angry as she had been, but he could feel the tension between them.

‘She’ll understand.’ Enys said. Jim looked back at him, and the medic gave him a sympathetic smile. ‘It’s just a shock. She’ll be used to the idea by the time we get back and then she’ll help you and Ross get around this.’ Jim gave him a thankful smile then checked he was strapped in securely.

‘Sleep well, Dwight.’ he said and the medic leaned back into the harness and closed his eyes. Jim shut the pod and set the hypersleep sequence and Dwight was soon fast asleep. He looked across and saw that Sellar was having a quiet word with Barrymore. Something about the way they were looking at each other gave him pause, but then he shrugged it off and went to Ross. Ross was taking off his boots and Jim took them from him. 

‘You ready?’ he asked. Ross looked up at him and his hazel eyes were serious. 

‘Yeah.’ he said. ‘This just all feels really surreal.’

‘I know.’ Jim desperately wanted to put his arms around him but he knew they were both back in a place where the distance between them was entrenched by who they were. There was a low cough behind them and they turned. Sellar was watching them.

‘I’m going to go start the sequence.’ she said to Jim. ‘Get your mate settled.’ Then she smiled at them and walked out towards the cockpit. Jim watched her go, blown away by her acknowledgement. Just when he thought he’d figured her out, his mother managed to surprise him once again. He looked back at Ross and could see that he was just as shocked.

‘Okay, I didn’t expect that.’ he said. He stood up and moved to the pod, getting in. Jim came to stand in front of him. He hesitated for a moment, then started strapping Ross into the harness, aware of his mate’s intense focus. When he was done, Ross caught his hand and lifted it to his mouth, kissing the tips of Jim’s fingers.

‘I wish you could come sleep in here with me.’ he said and Jim smiled.

‘Me too.’ he said. ‘But someone has to fly the ship.’ He knew he had to leave Ross but he couldn’t bring himself to do it. He placed his hand over Ross heart. ‘I’ll miss you while you’re asleep.’ Ross smiled, then his face became grave.

‘I won’t let them separate us.’ he said, his voice low. ‘I promise. You’re mine now and you’re going to stay that way.’ His hazel eyes were intense and Jim’s heart started to pound unnecessarily loudly. 

‘You talking like this really shouldn’t be as hot as it is.’ he said and that made Ross laugh. ‘I should tell you not to be so possessive.’

‘Can’t help it.’ Ross said. Their eyes locked and held until Jim couldn’t take it anymore and stepped in to kiss him. He took Ross’ face in his hands, pouring every last ounce of feeling he had into it. Ross responded, and the kiss deepened until Jim felt like his whole body was on fire as he committed Ross’ smell to memory, the taste of his mouth. Eventually he was forced to reluctantly pull away and Ross sighed, constrained by his harness. ‘Suppose you’d better let me sleep.’ 

‘Sweet dreams, Captain.’ Jim said and stepped back. He closed the pod and punched in the hypersleep sequence, once again putting his fingers to the glass of the port and watching as ross’ eyes closed and his breathing evened out until the read out showed he was fast asleep. Reassured, Jim left him and walked through to the cockpit. He found Sellar starting the hyperspace sequence and sat down in the co-pilot’s seat. She gave him a sidelong look.

‘Everything all set?” she asked and he nodded.

‘All sleeping like babies.’ he replied.

‘Well, as soon as the sequence is complete and we hit hyperspace you’re going to join them.’ Sellar said. ‘I’ll be fine for a shift. Then we can swap over.’ 

‘Are you sure?’ Jim asked. 

‘No arguments.’ she replied. ‘And when you wake up, you’re going to tell me everything that happened.’ Then she caught herself and Jim saw that she was smiling. ‘Let me rephrase that. Not everything.’ Jim returned her smile. 

‘Mom…’ he started and she shook her head.

‘No.’ she said. ‘Don’t apologise, don’t explain and don’t tell me it was an accident. You have never done anything by accident in your life.’ She set the systems and the ship shuddered as the sequence started. Jim waited for the deadlights to come and took a deep breath.

‘I wanted him to.’ he said and Sellar sighed. 

‘Did he take care of you?’ she asked and Jim was glad she couldn’t see him blush in the deadlights.

‘He did.’ he replied. ‘I’m not sorry about mating with him.’

‘Sometimes we’re not in control of what our bodies and hearts want.’ she said and there was a funny little tone in her voice. Jim looked at her.

‘If you had had a choice would you have mated with my father?’ he asked and Sellar’s smile became tinged with sadness.

‘I would have.’ she replied. ‘I’m sorry I was not brave enough to have made the choice.’ She looked at him. ‘We’ll sort this out, James.’

‘I don’t think even your influence is going to get us out of this.’ Jim replied. ‘We’re fucked any way you look at it.’ He noticed that she was now smiling broadly. ‘What, something funny.’

‘Since you got in here, you have hardly said the word ‘I’.’ she said. ‘It’s been ‘we’ and ‘us’ the whole time and you haven’t even noticed you’re doing it. I’m starting to think you’ve fallen in love with this Alpha of yours.’

The words hit Jim in the stomach, like he’d taken a hit.

‘I don’t think that’s possible.’ he said and Sellar huffed with laughter.

‘No?’ she asked. ‘Tell me, what exactly do you feel for him then?’

‘I don’t know.’ Jim replied and she laughed again.

‘Liar.’ she said. ‘You do know. You’re just not admitting it.’ The ship lurched as it stabilised, and she waved a hand at him. ‘Now fuck off and go sleep.’ 

Jim got up, head still spinning at the thought that what she said just may have been true. He got to the hatch and then looked back at her.

‘Are you disappointed in me?’ he asked. Sellar didn’t look back.

‘No.’ she replied. ‘Infuriated yes. Do I want to slam your head against the nearest hard surface to knock some sense into you, absolutely. But I have never been and will never be disappointed in you.’

Jim took that in and then left the cockpit, heading for the transport cabin and a long deserved sleep.


	23. Contingency Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now they have to decide what to do next...

Jim woke up slowly, the soothing rumble of the troopship’s engines in his ears and the vibrations thrumming through his body. He lay for a while, the deadlights soft enough that he wasn’t jolted back into consciousness. There was an ache in his belly and his whole body felt stiff, but apart from that he felt considerably better.

He sat up and looked towards the cockpit. He could hear Sellar inside, and he moved to swing his legs off the side of the bunk.

‘You up?’ Sellar asked.

‘Yeah.’ he replied.

‘Good. Go check on the Alphas please.’ she said and he moved from the crew bunk compartment to the main troop cabin. Inside, the warm orange glow from the hyperspace pods was the only illumination and he headed straight for Ross’ one first. Inside the pod, his Alpha was sound asleep, the read outs showing his brain waves moving in a steady pattern that indicated deep slumber. Jim looked at him through the view port, taking in every detail of Ross’ face. He studied him closely, noting small details like the pattern of his freckles and the shape of his mouth. Jim smiled to himself, remembering the feel of it on his skin.

He finally tore himself away and went from Ross to Enys and then onto Carlisle, Carter and Holmewood. He left Barrymore till last and as he approached he recalled the moment he’d witnessed between Sellar and the Alpha. An idea started to form in the back of his head.

When he got back to the compartment he saw that Sellar was looking tired, a cup of coffee balanced at the side of the control panel.

You should get some rest.’ he said and then saw that she was turning a data chip over in her fingers. ‘Carlisle gave it to you.’

‘She did.’ Sellar replied. ‘I've already been through it. And I will get some rest once you tell me what the fuck happened on that ship.’

‘Only if you tell me why the leader of the Omega Section on the Dragon left her post and dragged three high ranking Alphas with her to come save my arse.’ he replied and now she looked at him.

‘Fuck.’ she said and stood up. ‘Come here.’ Jim got up and moved into her arms, her grip tightening when he rested his head on her shoulder. ‘You idiot boy. You nearly gave me grey hair. Just because I’m your CO doesn’t mean I’m don’t fucking worry about my son.’

‘I know.’ he said, voice muffled. Even though he was half a head taller than her, the security in the embrace made him feel like he was a child again. ‘I’m sorry.’

‘Don’t be.’ she replied. ‘I am sorry to say this but if you hadn’t taken off like you did I would have never looked into what was going on and the Omega I sent with would have probably died along with the whole Alpha squad.’ She finally let him go and stepped back to sit down again. ‘I knew shit was up the moment I started looking into the mission briefing.’

‘Jesus.’ Jim couldn’t resist a smile. ‘Do I even want to know how many protocols you violated?’

‘No, you don’t.’ Sellar replied. She sighed. ‘This was a dead man walking run, Jim. I don’t know who’s pulling the strings on this, but Ross’ squad was never meant to make it out of there. They were supposed to deliver the synthetic, she was going to pick up the cargo and bring it back and they would have been left to die.’

The rage that hit Jim at those words surprised him with its intensity. He’d come so close to losing Ross and he hadn’t even been aware.

‘You found all that out?’ he asked and Sellar nodded.

‘I got as much as I could. The trail gets very vague the further up the channels you go. The order that came through was that the Alphas were expendable. What’s even more worrying is that Ross’ squad was selected on purpose. Someone wanted them dead.’

‘Fuck.’ Jim leaned his head back. ‘And those things that were on the ship?’

‘They’ve been encountered before.’ Sellar said. ‘I found a report of another mining ship, from about seventy five years previously. It was a towing vessel bringing a refinery home. It was diverted and the crew were woken up to investigate something on a nearby planetoid. I have no idea what it was, only that the Petty Officer was the only survivor.’ She looked at him. ‘Tell me.’

‘They’re…’ Jim trailed off. ‘They are terrifying. I have never seen anything like them before. They took out the entire crew, and two Alpha squads and I think it was more luck than anything else that Ross and I survived. They seem almost insectoid in some ways? They’d made a sort of hive down in the refinery and they use us as hosts in their reproductive cycle. The Omega that was on that ship had one in her when we found her.’ He shivered as he remembered the outline on the chest scan. ‘It was inside her chest cavity. My guess is that they must implant something inside the host. Ross was attacked by some sort of larval form in the crew quarters and it was trying to attach itself to his face. You can kind of work the rest out.’

‘And then they hatch?’ Sellar’s eyes were troubled. ‘Jesus Christ.’

‘And grow.’ Jim said. ‘They were big, about seven foot tall I’d say. Their blood is acidic, I saw it eat through the floor grilles no problem. And they have very, very big teeth from what I could see.’

‘Are they carnivorous?’ Sellar asked and Jim frowned.

‘I honestly don’t know.’ he said. ‘I only saw them a handful of times and we were pretty much trying to get away from them for all of it.’ He looked at her. ‘What do we do? If those things got onto a UESN ship or a homeworld, we’d be fucked.’

‘I don’t know.’ Sellar was chewing on a nail in the exact same way he did when he was unsure about something. ‘I need to think about this.’ She laid the chip down on the console. ‘We have this and I made copies of everything I could find. But it may not be enough if this goes far up the chain. Corporate has friends in very high places. That being the case, it will come in handy if I need a bargaining tool.’

‘What would you need a bargaining tool for?’ Jim asked, not quite so quick on the uptake. It was only when she gave him a meaningful look that he realised what she was referring to. ‘Oh.’

‘Oh.’ Sellar replied. ‘You’re in so much shit right now, I can’t even see you.’

‘Yeah?’ Jim grinned. ‘I didn’t steal a ship.’

‘You took a position on a mission that you were not assigned to. You ran off without orders. That counts as awol and you know it.’ Sellar said. ‘And may I remind you that I am the Commander of the Omega Section. I think I can get away with a bit more than you can. Besides I have made contingency plans but I’ll tell you about that later.’ She sighed. ‘And now you come back mated to the Squad leader of the very mission you were not supposed to be on. I thank my lucky stars you have an implant otherwise I would probably be looking at getting a grandchild in about nine months.’

‘Not all first breedings are successful.’ Jim muttered. ‘And I have more sense than that.’

‘But not enough sense to not let him fuck you.’ Sellar said, one eyebrow raised. Jim opened his mouth to retort and then shut it again when she chuckled. ‘It’s fine. I’m over it. You could have chosen a lot fucking worse. Nate says that he’s a fine officer and I should be happy you hooked up with someone who is as unapologetically decent as he is.’

‘Is that what you were saying when you were putting him in his pod?’ Jim asked and she nodded.

‘He told me to relax, that it wasn’t nearly as bad as it could have been.’ she said, and her voice faltered a tiny bit. ‘You could have been dead.’

They sat in silence for a while and Jim looked out the view port.

‘You should go sleep.’ he said. ‘I’ll take over for the next shift. You must be exhausted.’ Sellar nodded and rubbed her eyes.

‘I am.’ She got up and stretched and yawned and then moved over to him, dropping a kiss on top of his head. ‘I love you.’ Jim felt the warmth of her words surge through them.

‘I love you too, Mom.’ he said and she smiled and walked out the cockpit. He heard her take off her boots and crawl into the bunk he’d vacated and then her breathing evened out and he knew she was asleep.

He turned his attention back to the controls, getting up and taking the pilot’s seat as he fell deep into thought.

************

_12 days later_

Four systems away, the dropship came in to land.

It entered the bay of the massive ship and hovered over the landing pad, descending carefully until the landing gear touched down with barely a bounce.

The two men standing watching were both tense with anticipation. The taller one stepped forward as the ramp descended and Stansfield came down. She was now immaculate, not a synthetic hair out of place.

‘Is it intact?’ the shorter one asked. He was wearing a white smock and trousers, the traditional uniform of a doctor.

‘It is.’ Stansfield replied. ‘The retrieval was problematic, however, I am certain that none of this shall come back to us.’

‘You terminated all the players?’ The tall man asked and she nodded.

‘Not personally, but I can assure you they would not have survived their environment for long. The entire ship had become hostile.’

‘Numbers?’ This was the short man. ‘Can you give us anything?’

‘Of course.’ Stansfield replied. ‘But first I think the cargo should be taken off the ship and checked for stability. There were some…odd readings during the flight.’

‘Of course.’ The man in the smock said and walked past her towards the ship. The tall man looked at Stansfield.

‘He’s waiting to speak to you.’ he said and Stansfield inclined her head and walked away from him towards the waiting lift.

***********

Ross felt himself start to wake up and struggled through the grogginess until he could open his eyes. He felt terrible, the nausea from the hypersleep worse than usual. There was something else though, a deep seated gnawing feeling that he’d never experienced before.

‘Hey, sleeping beauty.’ Jim’s voice cut through the fog in his head and Ross smiled in spite of himself, his eyes still closed. ‘Do I have to kiss you to wake you up?’

‘I think I’m a little old for fairy tales.’ he replied, his voice dry and raspy from the hypersleep. ‘But you can try.’ There was a the feeling of movement and then Jim’s mouth was on his and Ross kissed back, his whole being filling with something that could only be described as a ridiculous amount of happiness. Jim’s smell filled his nose and it grounded him. He eventually opened his eyes as Jim pulled back from him. The Omega’s blue-green eyes were clear and calm. He put his hand to Ross’ face and kissed him again, this time lingering a little longer and making Ross’ heart speed up. This time when Jim moved back, Ross caught him by the back of the neck and turned the kiss into something deeper, licking at his mouth. He felt Jim smile and then respond, his mouth opening and his tongue flicking lightly against his own. It was a deliberate tease and Ross growled, holding him tighter. Then he heard the wolf whistle and it brought him back down to earth with a thud. Jim pulled away abruptly, a sheepish smile on his face. Behind him Carter and Holmewood were watching open-mouthed, while Enys gave him a knowing smile.

‘You.’ Jim said a little accusingly, getting started on the straps of the safety harness. ‘You’re so fucking bad for me.’

‘Bullshit.’ Ross was too happy to be offended. He stared at Jim and gave him his most winning smile. Jim smiled back.

‘Wanker.’ he said. ‘Get out of there. We’re about seven hours out from the Dragon.’

That was enough to wipe the smile off Ross’ face.

‘Fuck.’ he said, pulling himself out of the pod and feeling the burn in his muscles. He looked at the other three.

‘Mate.’ Carter said. ‘You look like shit.’

Ross frowned and looked back at Jim, noticing that the Omega was clean shaven and dressed in a fresh uniform.

‘You got cleaned up.’ he said. Jim smiled at him again, and the affection in it made Ross feel almost dizzy.

‘The CO has an idea she wants to tell us about.’ he said. ‘I’ll get you some coffee.’

Ross let him leave and watched him walk into the small galley. Then he sighed and turned around only to be confronted by two looks that did not bode well, if the number of teeth on display was anything to go by.

‘You sneaky bugger.’ Carter was grinning broadly. ‘You know that you’re going to have a fucking target on your back, right? As if hanging out with us wasn’t enough of a problem.’ Ross was lost, his not-quite awake-brain not really understanding what he meant.

‘Huh?’ It wasn’t very eloquent but it got his confusion across.

‘You’ve only gone and snagged the Omega that Warleggan has wanted to get his hands on for ages. When he made Major, he even applied to take Hawk as his mate. Not surprisingly, Hawk told him to go fuck himself. Those were his exact words I believe.’ Holmewood said.

‘What?’ Ross was now even more confused. ‘I thought he hated him.’

‘He does.’ Carter said. ‘But that’s because Jim has turned him down. A few times if the rumours are true. Did you think that little scene in the bar was something new? Believe me, it wasn’t.’ Ross stared at them in bemusement.

‘Why didn’t you say anything?’ he asked and they looked at each other.

‘We didn’t know you two were sniffing around each other.’ Carter said. ‘And Hawk’s never shown the slightest bit of interest in any of the Alphas in our section before. We thought you two were just friends.’

‘We are friends.’ Ross said. ‘But now we’re also something else.’ he sighed. ‘Shit. This just keeps getting better and better.’

‘Hey.’ Enys came over. ‘Look, don’t freak out until we get there.’ He put his hand on Ross’ shoulder.

They were interrupted by Selllar and Barrymore coming back into the cabin.

‘Sit.’ Sellar said and they all crowded around the galley table. Jim had come back with a mug of black coffee and handed it to him. He took it, their fingers brushing.

‘Thank you.’ he mouthed at Jim and got a dimpled smile before the Omega came and sat down next to him, almost glued to his side. Ross accepted the physical proximity happily and had to physically restrain himself from putting his arm around him. Instead he simply stared at his mate and Jim stared right back.

‘God.’ Barrymore sighed. ‘Newly mated.’ He gave Sellar a conspiratorial grin. ‘Good luck on trying to hide that. They might as well have a neon sign above their heads.’

‘Excuse me.’ Sellar replied. ‘But you didn’t have a clue until I pointed it out to you.’

‘Yeah, but they’d barely made it on board.’ Barrymore said. ‘Now I can fucking smell it a mile off and even if that wasn’t the case, just look at them. They’re so loved up it’s sickening.’

‘Yeah.’ Carter said. ‘The CO has a point. You weren’t even awake yet and you two were going at it. And he’s right Ma’am, you can really smell it now.’ Ross looked at Enys for an explanation and the medic nodded.

‘They’re right.’ he said. ‘You smell mated. We could maybe disguise it if we get Jim back on suppressants as soon as we get on board, but there’s going to be other issues.’

‘Like what?’ Sellar asked and Enys sighed.

‘Like now that he’s mated, Jim’s heat cycle is going to self-regulate. And when he does come on heat, Ross is going to have to be there with him.’ Enys said. ‘And they are not going to be happy to be separated. Living arrangements are going to have to be considered if this is going to be a long term thing. At least Jim’s already assigned as Ross’ pilot, but anything that would require Ross to be planet side without him long term is going to be out of the question for now.’

‘That’s going to make missions difficult.’ Barrymore’s tone was dry.

‘Hang on.’ Ross said. ‘Are you seriously trying to suggest that we hide this?’ He was looking at Sellar. ‘I agree. It’s not going to be possible.’

‘Look.’ Sellar replied. ‘I can get Michaels on side. But we’ll need to get Jim into sick bay and inoculated as soon as possible. And you’re going to have to go into solitary, Captain.’ She looked at Enys. ‘Aren’t there protocols for Alphas that go into rut?’

‘Yes, there are.’ Enys said. ‘To be honest I have no idea if it would work. It hardly ever happens.’ He looked at Ross. ‘We’d have to give you a pretty powerful suppressant to dampen your hormones. But if it works, it would neutralise your scent and make you seem like any other Alpha.’

‘Hang on.’ Ross said, his brain now working after a few sips of coffee. ‘We’d have to be separated though.’

‘Yes.’ Sellar said. ‘We’d need you to both go to the sick bay in your sections, just to keep up appearances. Once the suppressants are in your systems, we can let you go back to work and work out some arrangement for you to be together. We’ll say that you’re in quarantine for an unidentified biological threat which is what killed the entire crew and the rest of the squad. I think that we’ve seen that whoever is running the show has no compunction about killing the people who could tell on them.’

Ross wasn’t happy and he could feel that Jim wasn’t either, although his Omega was hiding it very well.

‘How long will we be separated?’ he asked and Sellar looked at Enys.

‘I don’t know.’ he replied. ‘Maybe a day or two, maybe a week.’ He shrugged. ‘It’s impossible to say.’ Ross looked at Jim.

‘And you’re okay with this?’ he asked. Jim nodded.

‘It’s the best option we could come up with.’ he said. ‘You know what Command will do otherwise.’ His eyes were pleading. ‘I can’t be grounded Ross. It would kill me. And you know it would be me that gets decommissioned. Omegas always are.’

‘You don’t know that.’ Ross said. He looked at Sellar. ‘How exactly are you going to explain you lot taking an unauthorised ship and coming to rescue us anyway?’

‘You leave that to me.’ Selllar said. ‘I already had plans in place before we left. Now that our suspicions have been confirmed, I have made some transmissions and things are all explained. As far as Command is concerned, the Admiral signed off on all of this.’ She grinned at Ross. ‘I may also have contacted a certain Councilman who was very relieved to hear that a rescue mission had been sent out to retrieve his son.’

You got in touch with my father?’ Ross stared at her.

‘Yes.’ Sellar said. ‘When we first dropped out of hyperspace I made sure of it.’ She looked at the two of them. ‘This is the best way to try and get around what happened and at least buy us some time to make our next move.’

Fuck.’ Ross sat back in his chair and looked at Jim. ‘This all sounds certifiable to me, but what the hell.’ He stared into deep blue-green eyes and knew that he would do anything for the man next to him. ‘If it means we get to stay together, then I’m in.’

‘Thank you.’ Jim said and Ross gave him a thin smile.

‘Let’s just hope it fucking works.’ he replied.


	24. Quarantine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They get back to the Dragon.

_Mating: Biological Impacts and Cultural Rituals_

_Mating is a profoundly important event in the lives of Alphas and Omegas. It cannot be overstated that for each individual this will be the single most important thing that occurs during their lives. Forming a life bond with a compatible mate brings both bliss and devastation in equal measures. Bliss in that each individual finds someone who truly complete them, who will understand and develop a unique symbiotic bond with them. Devastation because life can bring situations where one’s mate be be injured or die. It is quite prevalent for both Alphas and Omegas whose mate is deceased to pine and suffer a similar fate soon after._

_Current cultural practice for mating has three distinct stages. The first is the formation of a suitable match. Both Alphas and Omegas may approach each other, although it is more culturally acceptable for the Alpha to pursue the Omega. Offers are made by the Alpha to take the Omega as a mate in many societies, and the Omega has the greater power in the relationship at this stage as they may accept or reject their suitor._

_Acceptance of a suitor will begin the next phase of the mating ritual , which is courtship. There are many long standing traditions relating this to the culture of the individuals concerned. A great many of these will include ritual gift giving, traditional courtship activities such as dinners and outings as well as the Alpha demonstrating their suitability as a mate. In rural communities this may be done through feats of strength or endurance._

_Once courtship is concluded, a suitable date for the consummation of the bond will be decided. This is a joyous occasion for families and typified by celebrations in which both families come together and can last for days and even weeks depending on the status of the individuals concerned. This is completely different to the archaic tradition of marriage, which is now more an administrative practice than anything else._

_The actual mating takes place during the Omega’s heat when they will be receptive to breeding. Of course the use of implants now precludes this in many cases but the symbolism remains. The couple will be isolated for a full forty-eight hours to allow the mating to take place uninterrupted and for the bond to form. Once this is done, the couple will spend an extended period in each other’s company. This is usually four weeks, although again it varies according to the individual and is known as the Forming._

_The Forming is extremely important for both Omegas and Alphas as their biological systems adapt to each other and develop the unusual closeness that is typical of a mating bond. Many couples develop a synchronised biology, with their breathing and heart rate becoming the same. Others experience sympathetic physical symptoms if the other is afflicted. In almost all cases they are able to pick up on each other’s moods and emotions with ease. During this time the couple will be overwhelmingly affectionate with each other, constantly touching and following each other around. Intercourse will be frequent and intense and it is advisable that care is taken to ensure the couple have as much space and privacy as possible for this to happen. There is something of a standing joke in all levels of society that the members of a household in which there is a newly mated couple can be identified by their tired countenances and obvious irritation from a lack of sleep._

_Clary Armstrong-Jones. The Culture of Mating._

Sellar read the transmission that had just come in from the Dragon and turned to Barrymore.

‘We’re all set.’ she said. ‘Michaels has called in a medical emergency and had the whole auxiliary hanger closed off. We’re coming in with an ‘unidentified biological contaminant’. She’s bringing two of her staff who she trusts and no-one else is going to be any the wiser. According to official records, both Hawkins and Poldark are down as being under quarantine until all threats have been analysed and neutralised. Carlisle is on medical leave until further notice and Enys is being put on duty as the only attending medical personnel for Poldark. That way he can move between sick bays and keep an eye on both parties. I trust him more than I’d trust anyone else and we can’t keep Michaels too busy otherwise people will start asking questions.’ Barrymore gave her an admiring glance.

‘I can see where Hawkins gets it from.’ he said, smiling at her. Sellar smiled back, her hazel eyes twinkling.

‘Never trust an Omega.’ she said. ‘We’re sneaky as fuck.’

‘So I am starting to see.’ Barrymore replied. ‘What’s our ETA?’

‘Thirty-five minutes.’ Sellar said, checking the systems. ‘You want to go and tell the happy couple they have to disentangle themselves from each other?’

Barrymore got up and left the cockpit. In the main cabin, Enys and Carter were playing a game of virtual chess. Holmewood was sitting at the table, reading. Barrymore was a little surprised to see that he had an actual paper book. They nodded at him as he passed and he got to the hatch that separated the cabin from the rear storage compartment. He opened the hatch and stepped in, supressing a smile at the sight in front of them.

Ross was on the floor with his back to the bulkhead, knees spread and Jim settled between them, his head resting back against Ross’s shoulder. Ross had both arms around him, and their fingers were interlinked. Barrymore didn’t need to get closer to see that they were both clearly lost in each other.

‘Lads.’ he said and they looked at him, their heads turning in perfect synchronisation. ‘Half an hour to landing.’

‘Yes, sir.’ they replied. Barrymore nodded to them and left them to it.

***********

The hatch closed behind Barrymore and Ross sighed, burying his nose back in Jim’s hair. He inhaled deeply, his Omega’s distinctive scent now well and truly embedded. The very thought of separating from Jim was making him agitated.

They had both felt it, the progressive stages of their mating linking them together even more tightly than the actual act had done. Ross had heard about it, whispers and rumours, but nothing had prepared him for the all-consuming feeling of contentment and happiness he felt when Jim was seated securely in his arms. It wasn’t like anything he’d ever experienced before. There had been infatuation and lust certainly, but this was so far from what those emotions had been like Ross wasn’t sure he’d even be able to describe them to anyone else.

‘This is going to hurt.’ Jim said and Ross lifted his head long enough for Jim to tilt his back and look at him. ‘I can already feel it.’

‘What’s it like?’ he asked and Jim frowned.

‘Like someone’s trying to cut my arm off.’ he replied. ‘Fuck.’

‘I know.’ Ross tightened his hold on him and Jim snuggled into it. ‘This is beyond surreal.’ He nosed at the side of Jim’s face. ‘I don’t want to let you go.’

‘I don’t want you to either.’ Jim sounded despondent. He rested his chin on Ross’ hand. ‘I don’t see why they couldn’t just quarantine us together. That makes more sense.’

‘You know why.’ Ross smiled at Jim’s stroppy tone. ‘Appearances.’

‘Fuck appearances.’ Jim said and there was something in his voice that gave Ross pause, an insubordination that made his skin feel hot.

‘You disobeying orders is starting to sound like it’s going to be a major turn on for me.’ he said into Jim’s ear and the Omega snorted.

‘I’ll figure something out.’ he said and Ross chuckled.

‘Like what?’ he asked and Jim turned to look at him, a smile on his face.

‘Do you remember the night we met?’ he asked and Ross nodded.

‘You clocked Warleggan with a beer bottle.’ he said. ‘I should have known you were a handful.’

‘I broke out of the Omega sector so I could have a beer and because I was bored.’ Jim leaned in and Ross shivered as he felt his warm breath on his mouth. ‘Imagine what I’m capable of with the right motivation.’ He leaned in and traced his tongue along Ross’ lower lip. ‘And I am not going to sleep tonight without having your cock inside me at least once.’ Ross stared at him, his body responding instantly.

‘Oh God.’ he said. ‘What are you going to do?’

‘You’ll see.’ Jim said smugly and then he was kissing Ross properly and Ross caved, holding onto him and letting Jim into his mouth. Then his sense of propriety got the better of him and he shoved Jim away.

‘No.’ he said, a little breathless. ‘We can’t get off the ship with a hard on.’

‘Too late.’ Jim was grinning wickedly at him. He pressed in again and Ross whined as he felt Jim’s hand on his cock. Jim laughed. ‘Want to see how quickly I can make you come?’

‘Fuck, no.’ Ross grabbed his wrist and wrestled it away. ‘NO!’ Jim pouted and it almost made his resolve fly out the window, but Ross held firm. ‘We have to get off the ship. Then you can put whatever crazy plan you have into action.’

‘Spoilsport.’ Jim said, but he relented and got up. He held out his hand and Ross took it, letting Jim haul him to his feet. ‘I suppose we should go and act like nothing’s happened.’ He started to move away and Ross caught his wrist, pulling him back in and kissing him. He threw himself into it, feeling Jim’s arms come up around his neck as they pressed against each other. Ross pressed in, and Jim let him invade his mouth and fought back. It got heated and messy and then Ross steered them back towards the bulkhead, and they hit it hard. He bent down a little, hooking both hands under Jim’s thighs and hoisting him up. Jim moaned into his mouth and held on tightly. Ross thrust up against him and got a laugh in his ear as Jim broke away.

‘You said to stop.’ It was accusatory.

‘I know.’ Ross said. ‘But I can’t. All I want to do is fuck you. And hold you. And kiss you until you’re blue in the face.’ He looked at Jim, the Omega’s face split in a delighted smile and both dimples cavernous. They stared at each other and then it hit Ross like a kick in the balls. ‘Fuck.’ Jim’s face grew immediately concerned.

‘What?’ he asked. Ross leaned in until they brushed noses.

‘Is it too soon to tell you I think I love you?’ he asked. Jim gasped, his blue-green eyes going comically wide.

‘No.’ he breathed. ‘It’s not.’ He bit his lip and a small part of Ross was exhilarated to see how unsure his cocky Omega was looking. ‘Is it too soon to say that I think I might love you back?’ The words went right through Ross, his heart stating to beat wildly.

‘No.’ he replied and then he kissed Jim again. Jim smiled against his mouth and Ross knew that whatever happened, he’d do anything and fight anyone just to make his Omega happy.

‘All right, you two.’ The amusement in Carter’s voice bought Ross up short and he pulled back and set Jim down abruptly. They had been so lost in each other they hadn’t even heard the hatch open. ‘The CO says to come back in and strap in for landing.’ He was grinning at them. ‘And try and keep it in your pants until you’re at least on the ground.’

‘Christ.’ Ross said, straightening himself up. At least he’d been able to have a shower and put on a clean uniform. ‘Time to go.’

‘Fuck.’ Jim said, hands on Ross’ chest. He looked stricken. ‘I’ll be coming to find you as soon as they leave me alone.’ Ross nodded and then took Jim’s hands, kissing the palms before he handed them back to him.

‘I’ll be waiting.’ he said.

***********

The ship came in to land and the hangar was empty of all personnel. Sellar checked her readings and brought the ship down gently, the landing gear engaging and taking the strain of the ship perfectly.

‘Damn.’ Barrymore said. ‘That was smooth.’ He looked at her and Sellar smiled. ‘I wish you had been my pilot.’

‘Who knows?’ Sellar grinned. ‘This little excursion has made me remember just how much I love flying.’ Her face grew thoughtful. ‘Maybe we could do this again some time.’

‘I find that idea extremely agreeable.’ Barrymore said. Their eyes met and they looked at each other until a communication signal came though and Sellar broke away to look at the read outs.

‘Flight 4783 checking in.’ she said. ‘We’re all good.’

‘Thank goodness.’ It was Campbell’s voice. She had made sure that he would be on duty to cover their re-entry. ‘Everything all right.’

’You’ll be briefed.’ Sellar replied. ‘But the Hawk has been recovered. Along with a couple of others.’

‘That makes me very happy to hear.’ Campbell said. ‘You’re cleared to disembark, Commander. Welcome home.’

‘Thank you Control.’ Sellar said.

**********

Jim stood alongside Ross, his heart thumping in his chest. He knew it was the impending separation, knew it was just their elevated hormone levels and the biologically induced high of mating that was making him crazy, but while his brain was having no problem comprehending this his body was violently telling him to fuck right off with any and all ideas that had to do with him and Ross being out of sight of one another for even a minute.

Next to him, he felt Ross stiffen up as the landing ramp lowered. Jim also noticed with a small smile that Ross was very firmly holding onto his smart rifle that he’d taken from the elite Alpha team.

‘Have I got some competition?’ he asked, nodding at the weapon cradled in Ross’ arms.

‘She saved our arses a few times.’ Ross replied, petting the weapon. ‘She stays with me.’ Jim huffed a laugh, but it died off as they walked down after Carter and Holmewood. At the bottom of the ramp stood Michaels and two other Betas. The second she saw Jim, Michaels shook her head.

‘You are going to drive me into a very serious drinking habit, Hawkins.’ she said. Then she gave Ross a severe look. Jim hid a smile as Ross seemed to mentally take a step back. ‘And as for you, Captain Poldark, it appears that Hawkins has managed to mate with the only Alpha aboard the Dragon that hasn’t figured out what a colossal amount of trouble he is.’ He turned and looked at Jim, his dark eyebrows raised. Jim snickered.

‘You’ll get used to her.’ he said. Michaels directed her sharp grey eyes at him and he shut his mouth.

‘Now,’ she said. ‘I expect you both to co-operate fully. This is a very tricky situation you’ve managed to get yourselves into, but I appreciate the need for discretion and shall keep up my end as long as you keep up yours.’ This was directed at Jim. ‘No hijinks of any kind and you both do exactly as instructed until told otherwise. Do I make myself clear?’

‘Yes, Ma’am.’ Ross answered directly and Jim almost lost it at how perfectly serious his Alpha was being. Then Michaels looked at him.

‘Hawkins?’ Her tone told him that there was only one way to answer and that it was her way.

‘Yes, Ma’am.’ he replied. ‘I promise to be on my best behaviour.’

‘Like that’s ever been any better.’ Michaels snorted.

They left the hangar and Carter, Holmewood and Barrymore went their own way towards the Alpha section for debriefing. Michaels led him, Ross, Enys and Sellar down another corridor and towards a set of double doors. The two nurses Michaels had bought with her had been left behind to take Carlisle off the ship. They went through and into a part of the Omega sick bay that Jim had been in a few times before when his suppressants had failed. They ended up in a section with four sealed units on it. Each unit had an observation window.

‘What is this?’ Ross asked.

‘Solitary.’ Jim replied. He sighed and nodded at Michaels. ‘I know the drill.’

‘Inside, get rid of that uniform and have a shower.’ Michaels said. ‘I’ll be back after delivering Captain Poldark and Enys to the Alpha section to do a full check up on you and run some bloodwork. You’ll be pleased to hear I have had new security protocols installed that are apparently Hawk proof.’

‘Can I at least get something to read?’ Jim asked, not quite keeping the sarcasm out of his voice. ‘You know how bored I get.’

‘And two minutes to say goodbye.’ Michael’s replied, still perfectly unflappable. ‘I suggest you make good use of it.’ This was to Ross. ‘Your mate’s got a bit of a reputation for rejecting his suppressants. It might be a few days before you get to talk to him again.’ She walked off with Sellar and Enys in tow. Jim looked at Ross. Ross looked right back.

‘Well, this is shit.’ he said. Jim’s mouth quirked.

‘Try not to miss me too much.’ he said. Ross stepped in, hands to Jim’s face and kissed him. Jim wrapped his arms around him, feeling that the Alpha’s hard body was rigid with tension.

‘Give me four hours.’ he whispered in Ross’ ear. ‘That’s all I need.’ Ross held onto him, his embrace so tight Jim felt like his ribs were creaking from the strain.

‘I can take them.’ he whispered back. ‘Just ask me.’ Jim huffed and pulled back from him, running the backs of his fingers along Ross’ jaw and then trailing his forefinger down the scar on Ross’ face.

‘I’ll see you in a bit, Captain.’ he said, then walked to the door of the nearest room. Michaels had come back and she opened it.

‘In you go.’ she said to him and Jim walked inside. It was standard solitary confinement cell with a bed against the wall, its own ablutions unit and an entertainment centre on the wall opposite the bed. There was a pair of black bio-cotton sweat pants and a black t-shirt neatly folded on the bed, standard wear for confinement.

Jim turned back and went to the observation window. Sellar and Enys were now next to Ross. They both gave him a reassuring smile and he smiled back.

‘Thank you for doing this.’ he said and knew that his voice was probably coming through distorted and muffled by the safety glass.

‘I’ll see you in a few days.’ Sellar replied. ‘Michaels and Enys are going to take good care of you both.’ She stepped back and Enys nodded to him.

‘I’ll be able to pass messages between you.’ he said. ‘Michaels has said I’m pretty much going to have the run of the place and no-one else is going to be put in here while you’re in quarantine.’

‘Thank you Dwight.’ Jim said. ‘You’ll keep an eye on him for me?’

‘I will.’ Enys said. He slapped Ross on the shoulder. ‘Come on Captain. Time for us to go.’

Jim looked at Ross. His Alpha’s hazel eyes were serious and Jim felt like he wanted to just drag him though the damn observation window and not let him go.

‘Soon.’ he said and Ross held up one hand to the glass. Jim placed his hand to it. They shared a last look and then Ross turned and walked off without saying anything and Jim knew it was because he was too choked up. He could feel how reluctant Ross was to leave. And he watched them move down the corridor until they disappeared through the double doors again.

Jim sighed and stepped back from the window and looked around the room. There was a camera in the top corner of the room and he glared at it.

‘We’ll see about your protocols.’ he said to himself and then picked up the clothes from the bed and headed in to shower.

***********

‘Will he be all right?’ Ross asked Enys as they headed to the level below where the Alpha solitary section was.

‘He’ll be fine.’ Enys replied. ‘They’ll need to make sure that the suppressants take hold and neutralise his scent and then hopefully we can sort something out. And in the meantime, we need to give you a full check as well.’ He nodded at Ross’ side. Ross knew that he’d clocked the injury as soon as he’d come back from the ablutions cubicle on the ship without his shirt on.

‘And then?’ he asked.

‘And then we give you a suppressant shot as well and hope it works to do the same.’ Enys replied. ‘Although I have to say our solitary isn’t anywhere as well thought out as theirs. I’ll bring you some things to keep you occupied.’

‘Thank you.’ Ross said. They were now in a similar corridor, but Ross noticed that the rooms did not have observation windows. Enys noticed him checking.

‘No windows because Alphas in a violent rut have been known to break the glass.’ he said.

Ross hid a smile as he realised the potential of what that meant. It seemed that Jim had already started rubbing off on him.


	25. Breaking In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim's plan gets put into action.

Sellar got to the office and pressed the door entry, waiting for the green light that would tell her she was permitted to enter. She’d been to her quarters already, showered and changed into her officer’s uniform and braided her red hair into a knot at the base of her neck. 

The light flashed green and Sellar opened the door and stepped inside the office. Ndaka’s office was at the top of the Dragon and looked out over the superstructure. She was at her desk, and she looked up as Sellar entered. Her black eyes were cool and appraising. 

‘Commander.’ She said and Sellar came to attention and saluted.

‘Ma’am.’ she replied. Ndaka gestured to the chair opposite her desk and then got up, moving to pour two cups of coffee from the hospitality centre behind her. Sellar sat down and accepted the cup from the woman who was her direct superior and the Captain of the Dragon.

‘Now.’ Ndaka said. ‘Tell me everything.’

‘It’s bad.’ Sellar said. She reached into her pocket and took out the data chip Carlisle had given her. She slid it across the desk. ‘Like I said in the transmission, someone managed to have orders put in place that sent out one of our Alpha squads on a suicide mission. That ship they were sent to was carrying a biological weapon the likes of which we have never seen, but it’s something that Corporate has been after for quite some time. My take on it is that they have been searching for this for a very long time. They have a record of the original transmission from seventy five years ago, and when they picked up the one that the Orien received, they recognised it and got the crew to go and pick up the wreckage that contained the life form. That life form killed everyone aboard that ship with the exception of the pilot that was taken by the synthetic from Corporate. It killed the elite Alpha squad they sent in afterwards and according to both Hawkins and Poldark, it took barely three hours for most of Poldark’s squad to be wiped out.’

‘And now?’ Ndaka asked. 

‘And now the synthetic and the Omega pilot that was carrying the larval form are nowhere to be found. There has been no sign, no transmissions, nothing.’ Sellar said. ‘Now, I can understand that a team was sent in with her to retrieve it. The question is why was Poldark’s squad specifically requested?’

‘Maybe because he was recently stationed and the thought was that no-one would ask too many questions.’ Ndaka said and Sellar frowned. 

‘That doesn’t make sense.’ she said. ‘Ross Poldark is the son of Joshua Poldark, one of the Councilman from Nampara. His death would have had serious repercussions.’

‘That is concerning.’ Ndaka’s face was serious. ‘And what is their status now?’

‘Carlisle is still in surgery I believe.’ She said. ‘Enys is getting some very well earned rest but he will return to active duty once he’s had a chance to recuperate from his ordeal. Then he will be on permanent attendance to Poldark until we can safely release them back into the general ranks. Hawkins is also in solitary and Michaels reported just before I came up here that she has given them both the first shot of suppressants to see what the effect will be. With any luck their bodies will respond and their hormone levels will go back to pre-mating levels.’

‘But they will still be mated.’ Ndaka said and Sellar nodded.

‘Yes, that part is obviously irreversible.’ she said. ‘I also appreciate that the current statutes forbid unauthorised mating.’

‘If he wasn’t your son, would you still ask for clemency?’ Ndaka said. Sellar looked up.

‘Yes.’ she said. ‘He’s by far the best combat pilot we have, and it would be criminal to lose his skills by grounding him and making him become a house Omega. And while I have not supervised Poldark directly, Major Barrymore assures me that his service record is impeccable.’ Ndaka sighed.

‘This is unprecedented.’ she said. ‘I would be contravening so many rules. On the other hand, I do not like being manipulated by Command into working for Corporate. And these orders did not come with my approval.’ She steepled her fingers and looked at Sellar over them. ‘No, they are part of this ship’s crew and under my jurisdiction until I say otherwise. If nothing else they are witnesses to what happened. I am changing the plan slightly.’

‘Ma’am?’ Sellar looked at her enquiringly. 

‘Michaels will proceed as planned with the suppressants.’ Ndaka said. ‘But once they are released for active duty, I will be allowing them to remain together. There is room in the Beta quarters and they can be moved there. That way they will not be in the general population with the other Omegas and Alphas except for duties. Hawkins will be transferred back to active combat flying to make it look like they are separated. As far as the rest of the ship will be aware, they are both being held separately in indefinite quarantine from the general population to determine any adverse effects although it will be made clear that this is not a contagion. Poldark will be placed on training duties. He will need to build up a new squad so this will be the perfect cover. Carlisle will be transferred back to him as will Enys. Are you in agreement with this arrangement?’

‘Perfectly.’ Sellar said. ‘Thank you, Captain.’ 

‘Like you said Commander it would be a great pity to lose their skill sets.’ Ndaka sighed and then leaned down to her desk drawer. She opened it and took out a bottle of brandy, opening it and pouring a generous measure into her cup before offering it to Sellar. ‘And now the business part is out the way, you’re going to give me the unofficial breakdown Collette.’

**********

Ross dreamed of monsters that hung from the ceiling and hissed at him through sharp teeth. As they reached for him with sharp-clawed hands he started awake. It was dark save for the low level illumination of the bathroom light. Ross hadn’t needed to leave a light on for over two decades, but he had when he’d crawled into the bed in his room. Enys had been right about its appointments. It had an ablutions unit and a fairly comfortable bed but no entertainment unit. Enys had said it was because Omegas were far more easily bored than Alphas and Alphas also had a tendency to destroy thing when their suppressants went haywire. 

He’d gone in and had a shower then dressed in the standard sweat pants and vest. Enys had come back a little while later and given him a thorough medical check-up. To their mutual surprise, Ross had proven to be in good health. The injury to his side was fully healed as was the one to his face. Enys had surmised that Ross had been in rut when he’d been injured and it had been his lowered immune system that had prevented him from healing the way he should have and now he and Jim were mated, he was back to normal or possibly even better than normal. Then he’d administered the suppressant and Ross had been knocked for six by it. He’ hardly been able to keep his eyes open through the meal that Enys bought him and he’d gone to lie down as soon as Enys had taken it away. The fatigue had hit him like a .50 calibre round and Ross had snuggled under the blankets and fallen asleep in under a minute, his body reacting to finally having the security to give up and just sleep.

It hadn’t been peaceful though. The nightmares had come and woken him at intervals just like they had now. Ross lay there in the half light, willing his pounding heart to slow and regulate. Then he heard it and his blood ran cold. The noise came from overhead, inside the ships ventilation system and Ross stared at the ceiling in terror. He dug his nails into his palm to try and focus himself, and then he heard it again. The sound was different now, more of a creaking and Ross frowned as he stared at the ceiling. 

And then the ceiling gave way and someone fell through it onto him, knocking the air out of him. Ross gasped frantically, trying to get his breath back as he fought off the person that had made such an unexpected arrival through his ceiling. Then the smell hit him, muted but still recognisable. 

‘Jim?’ he asked and the Omega smiled sheepishly at him from where he’d landed in a heap on Ross’ bed. 

‘Hi.’ he said. He looked up at the now gaping hole in the ceiling where the vent had given way. Thankfully it had only been the maintenance hatch and Ross scrambled to his knees then stood on the bed. He pushed it back up, wedging it back into place. He sat back down and stared at his mate. Jim had now righted himself and he grinned back and then grabbed Ross by the front of his vest, hauled him in and kissed him.

All Ross’ questions melted away the instant Jim’s mouth met his. He felt the rush of feeling take over and his first instinct was to catch Jim at the back of the neck and pull him over until he had him underneath him on the bed. Jim gasped and spread his legs so Ross could fit between them. Ross growled into Jim’s mouth and reached for his hands, pinning them to the bed and thrusting down hard. Jim bit at him in retaliation and thrust up to meet him. They were both getting hard quickly and Ross could smell Jim’s scent getting stronger. He pulled back and Jim chased his mouth. 

‘No.’ he protested. ‘Come back here.’ Ross looked back up at the now damaged vent cover. Then he looked back down at Jim.

‘How the fuck?’ he asked and Jim smiled, his dimples deep.

‘I told you to give me four hours.’ he replied. ‘And Michaels’ staff are not very good about taking everything with them. One of the nurses put the cannula they used on me in the bin in my room and I used it to short the cameras and then got out through the vent in my bathroom.’ Ross stared down at him, his own smile mirroring Jim’s.

‘Christ.’ he said and then laughed, leaning down to pepper Jim’s face with kisses. ‘You are so fucking brilliant.’

‘You’re right.’ Jim was laughing with him. ‘I am.’ He pushed Ross away so he could kiss his mouth and Ross pressed in, meeting Jim’s tongue with his own. Jim whined softly, opening his mouth wide to let Ross in. He wrapped both legs around Ross’ hips and pushed back against Ross’ hands where they restrained him, but not so hard he would dislodge him. It only encouraged Ross to tighten his grip and he started kissing along Jim’s jaw, biting at the soft skin. He got to Jim’s neck and licked at his ear and Jim moaned. He was arching up under Ross, and Ross could feel how hard his cock was. He got Jim’s earlobe between his teeth and sucked gently, making Jim shiver. 

‘God, Ross…’ He was panting and the sound of it made Ross’ nerves fire. ‘Please.’ Ross let go and licked along Jim’s collar bone, biting softly when he came to the end of it. 

‘Stay here.’ he breathed and kissed his way down Jim’s sternum, pushing up Jim’s vest and tasting his skin as he moved down. Jim lifted his hands to the pillow, gripping it tightly. His cock was pressing up through the bio-cotton of his pants and Ross moved one hand down to trace the outline of it. He tightened his hand and Jim sighed, a long deep exhale. Ross smiled into his skin, then licked at Jim’s nipple before sucking gently on it. He kept it going, moving from the one side of Jim’s chest to the other to do the same and Jim’s panting escalated in speed and pitch and Ross knew that if he slipped his fingers between his Omega’s legs they would find warm wetness. He could smell the pheromones coming out of Jim’s skin and sat back on his heels to tug at Jim’s vest. Jim managed to half sit up long enough for Ross to pull it off and then helped him pull down his sweat pants before he kicked them off to lie back naked on the bed. Ross reached back, pulling his own vest off and then stripping off his sweats, his cock hard and already wet enough to make the slide of his fingers over the head effortless as he stroked it. Jim watched him intently, his pupils wide. Ross smiled, making a show of it.

‘Do you want it?’ he asked and Jim’s eyes narrowed dangerously. 

‘Only if you think you can take me.’ he replied and the challenge in his voice was the best aphrodisiac Ross had ever had. He watched Jim move so his knees were hiked up, hiseyes dropping instinctively and fixinf on the shine on the inside of Jim’s thighs.

‘You’re wet.’ he said, his voice coming out rough.

‘You make me wet.’ Jim replied. ‘So fucking wet.’

‘Jesus.’ Ross shuffled back on his knees and moved down until he was level with Jim’s navel, dipping his tongue into it. Jim hissed in pleasure and Ross kept going, dragging his tongue down Jim’s skin until he was level with his cock. He took hold of it and licked at the head, tasting salt. He didn’t linger though and instead moved Jim’s legs over his shoulders, going further down until he could lick at the source of Jim’s deep scent. The first taste set fireworks off behind his eyes, short-circuiting his brain. Jim was gone, moaning incoherently as Ross dragged his tongue over his entrance to lap up up the silky secretions Jim was producing until the lower half of his face was wet with them. He worked one finger in, feeling for Jim’s prostate and smiling as his mate cried out. He took him in his mouth and kept the pace steady, stroking and pressing at the same time until Jim was writhing under him.

‘Fuck, Ross…’ he gritted out. ‘I need you.’ Ross slid in a second finger and Jim shuddered, a new burst of salt on Ross' tongue. He pulled off in a slow slide.

‘What do you need?’ he asked, barely able to control the shake in his own voice. ‘Tell me.’

‘You.’ Jim fixed him with a look that went right through his body, heat flaring in his chest. ‘I need you inside me. I need you to breed me.’ 

‘Yes.’ Ross couldn’t wait anymore. He was so hard it hurt. He pulled his fingers out and moved back onto his knees then hauled Jim’s hips up onto his lap and guided himself in until he could fall forward onto his hands, bottoming out inside the tight wet heat of Jim’s body. 

‘Here.’ Jim’s voice was insistent. He held up his arms and Ross moved down into them, their foreheads resting against each other. He felt Jim hike his legs up high, ankles locking at the small of his back and gasped aloud as Jim pulled him in even deeper. He started to move with deep rolling undulations that kept him all the way inside Jim but also hit him perfectly. Jim’s eyes were open and watching him, the blue-green subsumed by black. Ross could feel what he was feeling, the want in him so powerful it was almost tangible. There was something else too, something Ross was starting to understand. He looked into Jim’s eyes.

‘Say it.’ Jim whispered, tilting his hips into Ross’ deep thrusts. ‘Say it Ross.’ Ross felt his heart contract almost painfully, as if Jim was squeezing it in his hand. He reached up and stroked back Jim’s sweat dark hair from his face. Their mouths were barely separated, their breath commingling.

‘I love you.’ he breathed and Jim’s eyes widened. 

‘I love you too.’ he replied and the words made Ross smiled. He shifted position and then started to drive harder, quicker. Jim whined and let his head go back, eyes closing. Ross watched every little movement of his face, tracked every noise until he felt Jim starting to clench around him. The deep rhythmic spasms triggered his own climax and he let go, thrusting deep inside his mate until Jim’s nails raked down his back and they came together, Ross knot locking them in place as he filled Jim up. 

They came down slowly, breathing each other’s air and tasting each other’s sweat. Ross smiled at Jim and he smiled back. 

‘This is starting to become a habit.’ he said and he sounded utterly wrecked.

‘A habit you could grow to like?’ Ross asked, kissing his forehead. 

‘A habit I already love.’ Jim replied. He grew serious. ‘Too late to turn back now.’ Ross kissed his mouth, then each cheekbone and finally the tip of his nose.

‘It was too late the first time I saw you.’ he replied. ‘When you clocked that stupid Alpha.’ Jim laughed. 

‘So does that mean I can keep you?’ he asked and Ross kissed him. 

‘Forever.’ he said. He was braced on his elbows but then Jim drew him down and Ross rested his head on his shoulder. He breathed in salt and iodine and sea water until he felt like he was drowning in it. ‘Stay with me, Jim.’ Jim kissed the top of his head, stroking down Ross' back in a gentle soothing motion. 

‘I’ll stay for a while.’ he replied. ‘But then I have to get back.’ 

‘This won’t be the only time though, right?’ Ross looked up at him. 

‘No.’ Jim smiled. ‘As long as they don’t figure out what I’m doing. The camera was stuck on me sleeping on the bed, but that will only work as long as I’m actually supposed to be asleep. At least we know this works.’ Ross smiled.

‘My clever, beautiful Omega.’ he said and felt Jim’s happiness flow through him. 

‘Sleep a bit.’ Jim said. ‘When we can separate I’ll go back.’ 

‘All right.’ Ross replied and closed his eyes.


	26. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New things bring new thoughts.

Four days went by, but Ross loss track of time after the second. The suppressants Enys was giving him made him sleepy and lethargic and he spent most of the time he was awake lying curled up on the bed. He hadn’t had so much free time since he was a child. His days were broken up by meals and medical checks and the more exciting activities that occurred when his mate decided to literally drop in on him. Jim’s nocturnal wonderings still hadn’t been discovered, much to their mutual amusement. 

Ross sighed and buried his nose in Jim’s neck. They were on their sides, back to chest and locked together with the sweat still drying on their skin.

‘I’m happy.’ he said and Jim huffed a soft laugh.

‘Idiot.’ he replied. ‘You’re so dopey after you get fucked.’

‘So you’re not happy?’ Ross asked, licking lazily at the soft spot behind Jim’s ear, thrusting in just enough to rub his knot up against Jim’s prostate and getting a bitten off moan for his trouble. ‘They haven’t said anything about splitting us up yet. Or decommissioning us either.’ 

‘That doesn’t mean they’re not going to.’ Jim replied, shifting so he could cushion his head on his arm. 

‘Pessimist.’ Ross said. He ran one hand down Jim’s side, letting it come to rest on his hip. 

‘Realist.’ Jim corrected. He half turned to look at Ross over his shoulder. ‘When they let us stay together outside of the sick bay and let us return to active duty, then I’ll believe it.’ 

‘Well until that happens, I am taking advantage of our situation.’ Ross said and leaned over to kiss him.

***********

Jim stayed another hour until Ross’ knot had gone down and he could pull out of Jim and let him go. He helped him back up into the vent and listened to the sounds of Jim crawling back along until they faded from earshot. 

Ross checked the time on his watch and then lay back on the bed. Enys was due with his breakfast in about two hours. He got up, stretching and warming enough for him to start his exercises. He ran through them, working up enough of a sweat to satisfy himself. Confinement was easier for him than for Jim, who went stir crazy by the sounds of things, but Ross was used to physical exercise as part of his daily routine and he felt much better once he was done. He got up off the floor once he’d finished his sit ups and went into the ablution unit. It was with regret that he washed Jim’s smell off of him, but the last thing he wanted was for Enys to pick up on it and get them both into trouble. The medic was far too honest to keep their secret and Ross wouldn’t have asked him to. 

He stood and let the spray wash over him, the strange ozony scent of the recycled water making him feel calm and relaxed. He was starting to settle back into himself after their ordeal. Jim was also a lot more relaxed he’d noticed, going to sleep right off the bat when he was in Ross’ arms. Ross smiled as he thought about what had happened. It was still so surreal to him. He should have been angry, saddened by the deaths of his squad and he was on another level. But he was also happier than he’d ever though was possible. 

‘Ross?’ The sound of Enys’ voice took him by surprise and Ross switched off the water.

‘Dwight?’ he asked and got out the shower unit. He grabbed the towel off the rack and started drying himself off as he came back into the room. ‘You’re early.’

‘I have news.’ Enys was setting out the equipment he used to give Ross his check-up but there was no sign of breakfast. He looked at Ross and then his eyebrows went up. Ross, still thrown by the change in routine saw his expression and a flood of panic overtook him.

‘What?’ he asked and Enys grinned. It had a very conspiratorial look to it.

‘Jim left a hickey on you.’ he said and gestured to Ross’ chest. ‘You might want to cover that up.’ Ross could only stare at him. He went back into the bathroom and stared at him in the mirror and true enough there was a livid purple mark just above his left nipple. He got dressed in his clean clothes and went back out.

‘Fuck.’ he said. ‘Well now you know.’ Enys chuckled.

‘I’m not an idiot Ross.’ he said, picking up the hand held scanner and setting it. ‘I knew the first day after we put you in here. I could smell him all over you, in spite of you trying to shower him off. It’s pretty clear what you two have been doing.’ Ross stopped to pick his metaphorical jaw up off the ground.

‘You didn’t say anything.’ he said, going to sit on the edge of the bed in preparation for what was coming next.

‘No.’ Enys said. ‘I’ve been doing an awful lot of reading about what you’re going through right now and thought that it would be far worse to stop it.’ He picked up the datapad that he’d bought with him and handed it to Ross. Ross stared at the title of the volume currently being displayed. 

‘The Culture of Mating?’ He looked at Enys.

‘Thought it might assist.’ Enys said. ‘It also turns out that Barrymore’s sister mated three years ago so he’s been a lot of help.’ He came over to Ross and started his scan. ‘The really good news is though that in spite of you and Jim having sex for the past four nights, the suppressants seem to be working. Jim’s temperature is back in normal limits and both of you smell like you should.’ 

‘Does Michaels know he’s been breaking out?” Ross asked and Enys grinned. 

‘No.’ he said. ‘I haven’t said anything and Jim’s far too sharp for them to catch him doing anything he shouldn’t.’ He grinned. ‘Your Omega is frighteningly intelligent, Ross.’ 

‘I have kind of figured that out.’ Ross shook his head. ‘Christ, what have I gotten myself into?’ he looked at Enys. ‘So why the change in routine? Because the suppressants are working?’

‘That and I had a very long chat with Captain Ndaka.’ Enys said. ‘A remarkable woman, I’ll have you know. She’s agreed that you and Jim are to stay together and has put aside a set of quarters for you in the Beta section of the ship. We all feel that this way you won’t disturb any of the omegas or alphas. The betas are going to be completely oblivious to you in terms of hormones and this will give us a chance to sort things out. We also had a long talk about what was happening on the ship and everyone seems to agree that we need to keep everything under wraps until Sellar and Barrymore can find out what’s been going on.’ He stopped at the look of astonishment on Ross’ face. ‘Am I going too fast for you?’

‘We get to stay together?’ Ross asked, his heart pounding. He was sure he’d hear incorrectly.

‘Yes.’ Enys put his hand on Ross’ shoulder. ‘That’s why I haven’t bought your breakfast. You get to have it with your mate this morning in your own quarters.’ He chuckled at the look of unconcealed delight on Ross’ face. ‘So, the sooner you let me get this sit finished, the sooner we can get you out of here and back to Jim.’ 

‘Done.’ Ross said and sat perfectly still as Enys completed the rest of his health check. 

‘All good.’ Enys said and started packing his equipment back in his med bag. ‘Now I also need to ask you to read this.’ He took the data pad back from Ross and brought up a new document. He handed it back and Ross read the title, then felt his face heat up.

‘I have to read this?’ he asked. 

‘Michaels is insisting. She wants you to be prepared in case Jim has another heat. No surprises but the way you two mated was unorthodox in the extreme.’ he said. ‘It’s extremely informative. If I were you I’d go through it thoroughly.’ His blue eyes were now sparkling with mischief. ‘There’s a very interesting section on how to sexually satisfy your Omega during a heat. I like to think I’ve gotten around a bit, but I was surprised by some of the things they suggested.’ 

‘Fuck off.’ Ross said, handing it back to him. ‘I think I’m doing a good job so far. He makes all the right noises and I am very sure he wouldn’t hesitate to point out anything I’m doing wrong in glorious detail.’

‘I’m sure.’ Enys was on the verge of laughing, Ross could tell. ‘But Omega biology is a little different to ours. It won’t hurt for you to learn about it. Especially if you and Jim plan on breeding for real at any time in the future.’

‘Fuck no.’ Ross said. ‘That is not happening.’ He looked away, not wanting Enys to pick up on how he was now blushing. Mostly because he’d be lying if he said that none of the daydreams he’d been indulging in included a very pregnant Jim. ‘You know the rules.’

‘I also know Alphas.’ Enys said. He had finished packing. ‘Come on, Captain. Let’s take you to your new home.

***********

The Beta section was on the opposite side of the ship, located under the command decks and logistics centres. It was pretty much the same except that Betas tended to be higher ranks and were outnumbered by Omegas and Alphas and so there was an entire corridor with six living units that was empty. 

Jim walked along behind Sellar, taking in everything. It was quiet here. The Omega section was usually filled with people hanging out in each other’s units, laughing and chatting and frequently having sex loud enough to prompt a great deal of mockery once one of the parties left the unit they were in. Omegas were social to the point of stupidity. 

‘So we get to stay here?’ he said. ‘How long exactly?’

‘Until we figure all this shit out.’ Sellar said. ‘You’re back on combat duty and Ross is going to train a new squad. When he goes back on active duty, they’ll have a new pilot assigned to him. I know you’re not going to be happy about that, but that’s the way the Captain wants it.’ 

‘Fine.’ Jim said. ‘How long before we go back?’

‘You have a week to settle in.’ Sellar said. ‘Then it’s business as usual. You and Ross will be assigned the same watch so you can see each other when you are off duty. You’ll take your meals in the commissaries as you normally would and the rest of your time will be managed just as if you weren’t in this situation. And I don’t need to point out that NO-ONE is to know that you and Ross are mated, do you understand me?’

‘Yes, I understand.’ Jim said. ‘Aren’t you worried about it coming out though?’

‘No.’ Sellar said. ‘I can’t even smell him on you anymore so whatever Michaels did has worked.’

‘What about you?’ Jim asked. ‘Are you going to keep digging?’

‘I most certainly am.’ Sellar grinned. ‘I have already started.’ She stopped at the last unit. ‘This is yours. I’ve had your things bought up. Preston and Campbell have been told that you’re under extended medical observation to determine if there are any adverse effects from your mission. They are not to know anything else. Neither is anyone you come in contact with. We have a feeling there is someone on this ship that knows more than they’re letting on and we are not going to give them any reasons to suspect anything. You’re a good liar when the mood takes you so I expect no-one to be any the wiser.’

‘I won’t let you down.’ Jim said. ‘Thank you. For doing all this. For protecting me.’

‘What else was I going to do?’ Sellar asked, smiling at him. ‘Just don’t fuck it up.’

‘I won’t.’ Jim said. Sellar nodded and walked back past him. Jim turned and watched her.

‘You really think Corporate has someone on this ship?’ he asked and she stopped and looked back at him.

‘I know they do. But the less you know about that the better. They haven’t shown themselves yet, but they’ll fuck up sooner or later and I will be there to catch them when they do.’ She turned back and kept walking and Jim waited until she’d left the corridor before he faced the door.

He felt inexplicably nervous and he hesitated before lifting his hand to the door control. But just as he was about to engage the access panel, the door opened and he looked up into dancing hazel eyes. 

‘You’re here.’ Ross said and stepped out into the corridor, bent over and picked Jim right up off his feet, one arm under his knees and the other supporting his back. 

‘What the hell are you doing?’ he exclaimed, throwing both arms around Ross’ neck in surprise and a desire not to be dropped.

‘It’s traditional.’ Ross laughed. ‘Dwight gave me a book. It goes back centuries apparently. It’s called carrying you over the threshold.’

‘Oh, for fuck’s sake.’ Jim couldn’t keep from smiling in the face of his Alpha’s enthusiasm. ‘This is ridiculous.’

‘You’re ridiculous.’ Ross retorted and carried him into their new quarters. Jim looked around. It was smaller than his ones he shared with Campbell and Preston, but similarly appointed. There was a small kitchen area, a seating area and an entertainment centre and there were two standard transport crates on the floor. Beyond this area was a door. ‘So what do you think?’

‘It’s fine.’ Jim said. ‘You know you can put me down now, right?’

‘Nope.’ Ross sounded far too pleased with himself. He carted Jim to the door and opened it. Inside was a bedroom with a bed that was definitely big enough for both of them, storage lockers in the far wall and a door to a private ablutions unit. The wall opposite the bed was taken up by a floor to ceiling viewport. Ross moved to the side of the bed and then chucked Jim onto it. Jim laughed at his mate’s childlike behaviour and then had to roll quickly when Ross threw himself onto the bed next to him. They lay together in silence for a long time, looking at the darkness outside the viewport. Eventually, Ross got up on one elbow and looked down at him.

‘This has been the strangest month of my life.’ he said, his hazel eyes serious. ‘If you had told me before I transferred to this ship that this would happen to me, I would have laughed.’

‘I know what you mean.’ Jim said, staring up at him. Up close he could count Ross’ freckles and he traced a line between the ones on his left cheek with his fingertip. ‘So much for plans.’

‘Can I ask you something?’ Ross said and Jim was surprised to see he looked a little uncomfortable. ‘Carter and Holmewood told me something on the ship. Something about you.’ Jim felt a little knot of tension in his stomach.

‘Warleggan.’ he said and Ross nodded.

‘That night we unofficially met.’ he said. ‘That thing with Warleggan was personal.’

‘It’s always been personal.’ Jim replied. ‘But I don’t like Alphas that feel they’re entitled. I may be an Omega and that may mean that I can have children and all that other shit, but it doesn’t negate me as person. It also doesn’t make me less than what an Alpha’s worth.’

‘He applied to mate with you.’ Ross said and there was something underneath the words, a jealous note that made Jim’s heart skip.

‘And I turned him down.’ he replied. ‘Three times, if you must know.’

‘Would he have done what he threatened?’ Ross asked, and this time there was anger as well.

‘He has a reputation.’ Jim said. ‘I’ve heard that when he’s on shore leave he likes to go to Omega brothels and that he’s not particularly gentle about it either. That he often has to pay over the odds for damaging the merchandise so to speak.’ He sat up, bringing his knees up and leaning his elbows on them. ‘So yes, I wouldn’t put it past him. There’s been one or two incidents on board, but he always seems to wriggle out of it. That last time was someone I knew and she got transferred out to another ship.’ He looked down at Ross. ‘Thankfully I know how to handle myself.’

‘I know that.’ Ross said, but his eyes were alight with something that made Jim’s mouth go dry with want. ‘But if he even so much as looked at you the wrong way, I would kill him.’ He sat up and Jim reached out, his hand to Ross’ face. 

‘Would you really?’ he asked, teasing just to see those dark eyes flash at him.

‘Yes.’ Ross said, nothing but certainty in his voice. ‘I would kill anyone that hurt you.’

‘That’s an awful lot of power you’re putting in my hands.’ Jim said, moving so they were only an inch apart. ‘It might go to my head.’ 

‘Anything you wanted.’ Ross was moving as well, his warm breath ghosting over Jim’s mouth. ‘All you would have do is ask me for it.’ He caught Jim at the back of the neck and kissed him forcefully, possessive and strong and making Jim’s whole body burn with the need for Ross to push him down and take him. He kissed back, his mouth open and his heart pounding and Ross toppled them both over onto the bed, moving so he was on top of him. Jim wrapped both arms around his neck, Ross’ weight pinning him down and making him feel completely secure. When they separated, there was a delightfully quizzical look on Ross’ face and Jim decided it was going to be one of his favourites.

‘Why?’ he asked, stroking Jim’s hair. ‘Why did you choose me? You could have had anyone.’

‘Because you were the first and only one I ever wanted like that.’ Jim replied. He put his hand on Ross’ chest and felt how fast his heart was beating. ‘Because you’re strong and brave and reckless. Because you take my breath away every time I look at you. Because the first time I saw you I knew that I was so supremely fucked and I didn’t care at all.’ He watched as every word brought out that glorious starshine bright smile. ‘And because I am completely unable to help myself when you smile at me like that.’ He stroked his thumb along Ross cheekbone. ‘My Alpha.’ 

‘Fuck.’ Ross’ voice was rough. ‘Keep talking like that and I am going to have to make us christen this bed.’ 

‘That is probably the best idea you’ve ever had.’ Jim said, hooking his legs around Ross’ hips and pulling him down.

**********

The Alpha commissary was busy.

Carter and Holmewood sat at the end of one of the long tables, eating breakfast. Carter was watching over Holmewood’s shoulder, his black eyes sharp. He nodded and Holmewood looked over his shoulder. Warleggan was coming towards them.

‘You two were on the ship that bought in what was left of the Garnet squad.’ he said, not even bothering to greet them.

‘Well, hello to you too George.’ Holmewoods said, his aristocratic tones disdainful in the extreme. ‘So nice to see you. Won’t you sit down and join us?’ 

‘Were you or weren’t you?’ Warleggan said, ignoring Holmewood and looking at Carter, who leaned back in his seat and gave Warleggan his most infuriating grin. 

‘So what if we were?’ he asked. 

‘Hawkins was unharmed, yes?’ Warleggan said and Carter raised an eyebrow at him.

‘Dead horse, mate.’ he said. ‘You vaguely familiar with that concept?’

‘Unharmed or not?’ Warleggan repeated, leaning on the table. His pale blue eyes were like ice.

‘Completely unharmed.’ Carter said, his smile turning dangerous. ‘As was Poldark you’ll be pleased to hear.’ That got a reaction and Warleggan’s lip curled in a sneer. He pushed up from the table, and stalked off. 

‘Sir?’ It was one of Carter’s squad. They were sitting at the end of the table and Carter saw they were all watching him. ‘That a situation that needs sorting?’

‘No.’ he replied. ‘But it wouldn’t be a bad thing to keep your ears open.’ 

‘Aye, sir.’ The soldier got up and walked off with his tray and Holmewood grinned at Carter. 

‘That will get around faster than scabies in a whorehouse.’ he said. 

‘Exactly my objective.’ Carter said. ‘And think about it. Who would benefit by getting Poldark out of the way?’ 

‘You think he had something to do with this?’ Holmewood frowned. ‘That would be a bit risky just so he could what? Eliminate Ross as competition? How would he have any idea what went on between them?’ 

‘Maybe he didn’t?’ Carter said. ‘Maybe Ross telling him where to get off that first night was enough to set him on a vendetta. But we all know that people had commented on the fact that Hawk was put on duty as his pilot on more or less a permanent basis. Remember how surprised we were?’ 

‘You think he knew something was up?’ Holmewood looked thoughtful.

‘Or he guessed. Also Warleggan is not exactly the most balanced Alpha. If he felt the slightest bit threatened by Ross…’

‘Then he would probably do everything he could to get him out the picture.’ Holmewood looked at Carter. ‘Fuck. Would he have that kind of pull?’

‘Only one way to find out.’ Carter said.

*************

After they put their clothes back, dragged themselves out of the bedroom and eaten breakfast they started unpacking their belongings. They started in the living area and then moved bac to the bedroom once they deemed themselves able to control themselves for at least on hour. Ross watched in fascination as Jim put his clothes away in his locker, hanging everything up and smoothing it down carefully. He was now arranging his things on the shelf above with a precision that Ross found endearing. He couldn’t help but notice that Jim didn’t own much, and what he did was mostly military issue. 

‘Do you have any clothes that aren’t your uniform?’ he asked and Jim smiled. 

‘Why would I need them?’ he asked. ‘I rarely leave the ship for leave.’ 

‘Really?’ Ross frowned. His squad had always leapt at the chance to get their kicks in. 

‘No.’ Jim said. ‘And it’s different for Omegas. We can’t run around like you lot can.’ 

‘Oh.’ Ross said. He reached into Jim’s crate and took out a book. It was a proper book, cloth bound and very old by what he could tell. 

‘Sellar gave me that.’ Jim said with a smile. ‘When I made flight Lieutenant.’ Ross opened the front cover and read the title.

‘The Odyssey.’ Ross read. ‘What’s it about?’

‘Adventure. Loyalty. Love.’ Jim said coming to stand next to the bed. His blue-green eyes were soft as he looked at Ross. ‘All things I thought I knew until you came and turned my bloody life upside down.’ Ross put the book down next to him and reached for him, pulling Jim to stand between his knees. He wrapped both arms around him and Jim did the same, leaning down just enough to kiss the top of his head.

‘If it makes you feel any better, I think my life is more irretrievably fucked than yours.’ Ross said. ‘I’m going to have to explain to my parents that I’m not getting married anymore.’

‘Yeah.’ Jim said. ‘Lucky you.’ Ross chuckled and tightened his grip on him, his mind starting to race as he started to think the unthinkable.


	27. Talking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some light is shed, and some things are said.

_Sexual relationships between Alphas and Omegas are not limited to the mated couple. It is possible for Omegas to engage in sexual intercourse with an Alpha while not in heat, which is why there is sadly a market for Omegas as prostitutes. Current legal legislation has not prevented these establishments from operating on ships or in mining colonies. The Omegas who find themselves bound to this kind of work are frequently underage, and have been sold into service by parents or guardians who are more concerned with financial gain than with their wellbeing. This in in stark contrast to the heavily regulated pleasure industry that is run by the Courtesan’s Guild, and almost all young Alphas from families of means will be introduced to sex through the employment of a pair of licensed Courtesans. Omegas, of course, have a rather more informal view of sexual relations and when living communally will take part in sexual activity as par for the course. It has no impact on relationships and many Omegas will happily have sex with anyone who is not a close family member._

_The Culture of Mating_

Ross lifted his eyes from the paragraph he’d just read and frowned.

‘Jim?’ he said and his Omega looked up from his own datapad. They were on opposite sides of the bed, each sitting with their beds against the bulkhead, their legs tangled together. They had already eaten breakfast and retreated back to the comfort and solitude of their bedroom, a place where they seemed to be spending most of their time. ‘Can I ask you something?’

‘Sure.’ Jim replied, lowering his datapad and fixing his intense blue-green eyes on Ross. ‘What?’

‘Who was your first?’ Ross asked and Jim’s eyebrows went up.

‘That’s an odd question.’ he said and Ross waved the datapad at him.

‘Blame Enys.’ he replied. ‘Who was it?’

‘An Omega from the section I was kept in before I started Flight Academy.’ Jim frowned. ‘Why are you interested in that?’

‘Are they still stationed here?’ Ross asked, not answering the question. He was starting to feel a strange flicker of jealousy at the idea that Jim had been with others, which was actually rather ridiculous.

‘No.’ Jim said. ‘He got transferred about three years ago.’ He frowned. ‘What exactly is the issue? It’s not like you were a virgin.’

‘No.’ Ross said. ‘It’s just that this makes it sound like you’re all jumping into bed with each other.’

‘Well, we kind of do.’ Jim was grinning, his eyes starting to get that hint of mischief that Ross was rapidly learning to watch out for. ‘How else do we learn?’ Then a look of realisation crossed his face. ‘Fuck, you had a courtesan didn’t you? Rich family like yours, of course you did.’

‘Two.’ Ross said and felt his face heat up slightly. ‘One male and one female.’ He recalled his sixteenth birthday with only vague nostalgia. His first rut had been violent and completely overwhelming and his father had hired a very nice pair of Beta courtesans to get him through it. He honestly didn’t remember much apart from sticking his cock into whichever one he could pin down for longer than a minute. He had had to have a week off school to recover.

‘Of course.’ Jim was now smiling broadly, his dimples deep. ‘In case you couldn’t figure out which hole you wanted to stick your cock in.’ He laughed at the scandalised look on Ross’ face. ‘Christ that must have been fun.’

‘It was, thank you.’ Ross said and went back to hiding behind his data pad. Jim chuckled and got up.

‘I’m making coffee. You want some?’ he asked as he walked past.

‘Yes, please.’ Ross replied, still a little snippy, and went back to reading. He drifted along not really paying too much attention until a paragraph caught his attention. He read it and then re-read it to make sure.

_Omega and Alpha dynamics are traditionally one of submissive Omega and dominant Alpha. However, that is certainly not to be dictated and many Alphas take pleasure in exploring their more submissive sides if mated to an understanding Omega. There is a prevailing argument that suggests Alphas are not aroused by being the receptive partner in anal intercourse. That is, of course, a myth. Alpha physiology is perfectly capable of enjoying anal penetration and, while not self-lubricating, more than capable of accommodating their Omega partner, in the case of male/male bonds, or an artificial penis in the case of female/male bonds._

_That is not to say that the traditional roles of mated pairs cannot provide immense sexual pleasure. Many Omegas thoroughly enjoy being roughly handled and dominated by their Alphas, so long as the rules of consent and safety are strictly abided by. Studies report that orgasms become especially heightened when the Omega is physically restrained by their Alpha, and the Alpha experiences increased arousal that allows them to perform for extended periods of time, very similar to a rut and heat._

Ross stared at the datapad, his mind racing. He had never ever considered being the one to be on the receiving end and in fact had never been penetrated either manually or by another person. Not even the Beta courtesan engaged by his father had done that.

Jim came back in, two cups of coffee in hand and gave one to him. Ross took it and sipped. It was perfect. Jim had learned in only three days just how to prepare his coffee so it was on the money every time and Ross wondered just how he’d done it. He knew his Omega was scarily proficient, but hadn’t expected this to extend to domestic tasks as well. He now watched as his Jim climbed back onto the bed, and settled back down to read.

He kept glancing up every now and then, but Jim was absorbed in whatever he was reading. Ross let his mind wander, thinking about what he’d just read.

‘What?’ Jim didn’t even look up. ‘I can hear you thinking from over here?’

‘This says that roles can be reversed.’ Ross said, fighting his embarrassment.

‘Yeah, Omegas do that all the time.’ Jim seemed unconcerned. He looked up at Ross. ‘So what?’ Then he seemed to get what Ross was not saying and he grinned. ‘Are you telling me you’ve never taken it up the arse, Captain Poldark.’

‘Fuck.’ Ross huffed. ‘You’re always so bloody crude about things.’

‘Get used to it.’ Jim said. There was a wicked look in his blue-green eyes. ‘Are you trying to ask if I would like to fuck you?’

‘No.’ Ross protested, but now the idea was out there. He chanced a glance at Jim. ‘Why? Would you want to?’

‘Yes, Ross.’ Jim was smiling. ‘I most certainly would.’

************

Warleggan retreated to his cabin and went to his storage locker. It had been a week since Garnet squad had returned and the rumour mill was in full force. He knew that both Poldark and Hawkins were still in isolation but they were in the Beta section and even his contacts in the Omega section couldn’t get him any information other than the fact they under observation to ascertain any adverse effects.

Of course he knew that was a line of bullshit. The problem, of course, was that he could not reveal just how he knew that. It was also not good that communications in and out of the Dragon had tightened considerably in the last three weeks, making it extremely difficult for him to send or receive any news apart from the message that the cargo had arrived safely.

He had managed to corner a pretty little Beta who worked in the med-bay for the Omega section, and all it had taken was a few drinks and some well-placed flirtation to get what he wanted, which had been that Flight Lieutenant Hawkins had had to undergo an emergency course of suppressant treatment because his body core temperature had been bordering on heat levels and was threatening to make his suffering a heat more than just a possibility. That had been all he’d been told but it had been enough. The fact that Hawkins had almost suffered a heat was promising in the extreme. It meant his plan would go off much smoother than he’d thought.

He opened his locker and reached right in as far as it went. He was not under the impression that as a Captain his quarters would never be searched and so he’d taken precautions. There was a loose panel at the back and he slid his fingers in just enough to retrieve the container inside. It was waxed bio-canvas. He unzipped it and checked the contents. There was a personal communications device, a prototype that his father’s research company had come up with that he was able to use more or less without detection. That was until the Omega Comms department had made it impossible to use anything that gave off even the smallest electronic signature on board. A great many Alphas had been complaining about it because it meant the accessibility to the pornography channels had been pretty much shut down.

The other object was a standard injection module, indistinguishable from any other delivery unit on board in the med bay. It was what was inside it that was of particular interest. His father’s company had many fingers in many pies, not all of them even remotely legal. And this particular advance in bio-medical research was one that had been extremely lucrative on the black market.

Warleggan allowed himself a satisfied smirk as he regarded the injection unit. If Hawkins was bordering on being in heat, this would tip him over the edge easily. Not only that, but the concentrated hormones would make the Omega’s heat so intense that he would accept any Alpha that presented themselves to him by making him plaint to the point of unconsciousness. Warleggan hadn’t believed it at first until he’d been sent some very interesting footage of trials being conducted, and the results of the hormones had been beyond anything he’d expected. It made him hard just thinking about it.

All he needed to do was get Hawkins alone for an hour. Then he could trigger the heat and by the time they were done, that jumped-up little Omega would be mated to Warleggan and unable to do a damn thing about it.

************

Enys arrived at their accommodation around midday. Ross was still getting used to being confined for such an extended period of time and fell on him almost immediately, bouncing around like a puppy at the sight of the medic. Jim sat at the table and grinned as he watched his Alpha talk a mile a minute. Enys waited patiently until Ross had calmed down a bit and then started to answer his questions while he did his health check.

‘She’s awake and adapting to the prosthetic.’ he said to Ross as he handed over a datapad. ‘She’s sent you a message but it’s largely her swearing at you.’

‘I am just glad to hear she’s okay.’ Ross said. ‘Bet she’s pissed she’ll never be able to arm wrestle again.’

‘On the contrary.’ Enys was grinning. ‘She’s already started working on her left arm strength and she demonstrated very nicely just how much stronger her prosthetic arm is by crumpling her dinner tray.’

‘God.’ Jim snorted. ‘She’ll be bloody unstoppable now. But I agree with Ross. It’s just very nice to hear she’s all right.’

‘As much as we can be.’ Enys said. ‘There’s only three of us left.’ He looked at Ross. ‘You’ll need to start sending communications soon.’

‘I know.’ Ross scratched at his scar, something Jim had noticed he did when he was thinking about something. ‘I will probably start that today.’ He unconsciously reached for Torres’ rosary he’d taken to wearing around his neck with his dog tags. ‘Not a job I am looking forward to doing.’ Jim gave him a sympathetic look. He could feel the anguish under Ross’s carefully casual tone. He knew that Alphas had strong bonds between them and he also knew how exceptionally close the Garnet squad had been even for Alphas. It was a little sobering edge to the happiness they had been drowning themselves in for three days.

‘I have also downloaded the files for the possible new recruits on there.’ Enys said. ‘Barrymore wants us up and running again.’

‘Where are they from?’ Ross asked.

‘Off ship.’ Enys said. ‘Approved by Ndaka personally. She’s taking serious steps to root out whatever is going on.’ He gave Ross a smile. ‘You’ll never guess who our new troop ship pilot is going to be.’

‘Who?’ Ross asked, not looking up from where he was scanning the lists.

‘Flight Officer Carne.’ Enys said and Ross’ head shot up.

‘Are you serious?’ he said. ‘I mean I am delighted, but she’s not an active combat pilot.’ He looked at Jim.

‘It’s perfectly within protocols.’ Jim said. ‘The only reason you got me was because I was being punished. This is how they do it here. You want to rankle a combat fighter, you make them run Alpha troops.’

‘So what you’re saying is that if you hadn’t been pulling your Omega shit, we wouldn’t have met?’ Ross asked and Jim nodded.

‘Exactly that.’ he replied. ‘Must have been fate.’

‘Must have been.’ Ross said and turned back to Enys. ‘Thoughts?’

‘They look like a capable bunch.’ Enys said. ‘They’re not going to be replacements though.’

‘I know, Dwight.’ Ross said. They looked at each other. Jim watched carefully, noticing the subtleties of their non-verbal communication. He was learning so much about Alphas, more than he’d ever suspected existed. ‘But this is not their fault. We’ll welcome them the way we welcomed all the others.’

‘Just how long have you been together?’ Jim asked.

‘A long time.’ Ross replied. ‘Dwight and I have known each other since we were at school.’

‘We’re from the same part of Nampara.’ Dwight said. ‘It was good fortune that meant I ended up in his squad.’

‘And a careful nudge from the good Councilman.’ Ross said. ‘A favour to your father, I believe. Bet you’re regretting that now.’

‘No.’ Enys said. ‘I don’t. I am be a medic but I am a soldier first, Ross. I know what the risks are. So does Cass. We will follow you until you tell us otherwise.’ He got up, hand to Ross’ shoulder. ‘When you two get put back on regular duties you can come and see Cass. Ndaka’s given her the green light to know what’s going on, but I haven’t said anything.’ He grinned. ‘I’ll leave that pleasure to you.’ He got up and looked at Jim. ‘Your turn Lieutenant.’

**********

The Omega opened her eyes slowly. She was groggy, but even through that she could feel the terrible ache in her chest. She tried to reach for herself, to touch herself and check that she was intact because it felt like her rib cage had been cracked open, but found her hands restrained from moving. A glance through bleary eyes showed her that she was tied to the bed she lay in, med bay issue cuffs holding her wrists.

‘There, there.’ The voice was no doubt supposed to sound reassuring, but it had an unctuous quality that set Jessica’s teeth on edge. ‘You are quite well and you will be very pleased to hear that your child is equally healthy.’ A face came into view, thin and almost bloodlessly pale. Jessica wished she could recoil, but all she could do was stare helplessly into the pale ice blue eyes. ‘A fine child too. A healthy queen.’ The medic gave her a smile that was thin and sharp. ‘You should be pleased.’ Jessica tried to speak, to make any kind of sound at all but all that came out was a dry wheeze.

The medic shushed her and reached behind him. He came back with a flask of water and fed the straw into her mouth. Jessica wanted to spit it out, to spit in his face but she was so dreadfully thirsty and she drew gratefully on the straw. The water was heaven on her parched throat and the medic held it until she had finished what was in the flask.

‘See?’ he said. ‘Much better.’

Jessica tried to speak again and this time a little croak came out. The medic leaned in, a frown on his face.

‘Where…’ It came out as barely a whisper.

‘Where are you?’ the medic said and then beamed at her. ‘Why you’re in the best place you could possibly be.’ He stepped aside and there was an electronic whirr as Jessica’s bed began to incline. Her surroundings began to swim into view and she felt the first twinges of alarm as she realised that she was not on a military ship. The med bay around her was pristine, all glossy white surfaces and quietly beeping machines. Hers was the only bed in there and as she came up, Jessica could see that she was facing a massive window. Beyond it was another room, but this one was unfurnished, plain metal bulkhead gleaming dully in the dim light that outlined something from her worst nightmares.

Jessica tried to scream as the thing came to the window, lips pulled back to reveal a glint of silvery fangs. It hissed, the smaller mouth extending beyond its teeth. She started to breathe heavily, an oppressive weight settling in her chest. Behind the glass the queen moved back, giving Jessica a good view of her massive form.

‘Yes.’ The medic crooned, moving to the window and lightly stroking the glass. ‘Such a beautiful child.’

************

Jim waited until the watch changed for Ross to come to bed, but when he hadn’t he went looking for him. He found his Alpha sitting and staring at his datapad at the table, his face drawn. He came to the table and Ross looked up. Jim could see his pain as clearly as he would have been able to feel his own.

‘Hey.’ he said.

‘Hey.’ Ross sounded exhausted. He held out a hand and Jim took it.

‘You done?’ he asked. Ross nodded.

‘I never want to have to do that again.’ he said. He pulled Jim closer, turning so he could rest his head against him. ‘I am so fucking tired.’

‘Understandable.’ Jim wrapped his arms around Ross’ shoulders and kissed the top of his head. ‘Come to bed.’

Ross allowed Jim to pull him to his feet and then meekly followed him into the bedroom. Jim pushed him onto the bed and crawled on next to him, dragging the covers up over them both. Ross settled in and Jim moved to sit with his back against the bulkhead. Ross wriggled so his head was in Jim’s lap, arm draped over him, sighing as Jim started combing through his hair with his fingers. He could feel Ross start to relax under his hand, the tension that was making his shoulders rock hard starting to ease.

‘I love you.’ he said, the newness of the words still making his heart jump every time he said them aloud. Ross reached up and rested the back of his hand against Jim’s face. Their eyes locked and the electricity crackled between them.

'Come here.’ Ross whispered and Jim moved to take his hand away from his face, filled with reluctance and torn between wanting to do what Ross so obviously wanted and the gravity of the situation.

‘No.’ he replied. ‘Not like this. You’re upset. It can wait.’ Ross sat up, his dark brows drawing down.

‘I just spent the last six hours sending communications to every family of every member of my squad that I got killed.’ he said, his voice low and desperate. ‘I need you. I need to feel, to let go for while.’ He reached for Jim, hand to the side of his neck. ‘Please.’ Jim nodded. He couldn’t deny the biological urge he was feeling, to comfort and soothe his Alpha by whatever means necessary and he wanted this badly, just like he had since they had first mated. That and the fact that Ross was pulling at him like Jim was keeping him from drowning lit up a very protective feeling inside him. He moved, straddling Ross and gently pushing him so he was lying back on the bed. Ross went without a word, his dark eyes huge and his breathing catching hard. Jim leaned down over him, tracing the outline of his full mouth with one finger.

‘Tell me what you want.’ he said, his voice barely loud enough to be heard but Ross picked it up easily enough.

‘You.’ Ross said, and then his next words blew Jim away. ‘Fuck me.’

‘Excuse me?’ he asked and Ross frowned even more, getting that absurdly embarrassed look on his face.

‘I just…I want to feel what it’s like for you.’ he whispered. ‘I can feel how safe you feel when I’m inside you, how you feel cared for and secure, and I want that tonight.’

‘Fuck.’ Jim sat back. Everything Ross was saying was true. That was how he felt, cared for and loved to distraction. He’d just never considered that Ross would want to feel the same, but everything that was coming from his mate told him it was. ‘You’ve obviously never done this before?’ Ross shook his head, his bottom lip caught in his teeth. ‘In that case we need to go slow.’

Jim got off him and went to the storage locker in the ablutions unit. There was a stock of basic supplies, one of which was medical grade lubricant. It was standard issue for all soldiers, used for different things, but Jim had a very specific purpose for it in mind. Ross was up on his elbows when he walked back into the room and he made a little gasping sound that took Jim from hesitant all the way to **now** in a second. He knew Ross could see clearly in the dark, had no doubt as to what he had in his hand and he chucked it on the bed next to him when he got to the edge.

‘Clothes. Off.’ he said and the speed with which Ross obeyed made him dizzy. Jim knew he’d be lying through his teeth if he said the idea of dominating his Alpha like this was doing nothing fr him. It was, in fact, doing everything.

Ross chucked his clothes off the bed, lying back, his naked skin pale even in the dimness. The dark hair that furred his body was like a smudge of black and Jim got on the bed, moving alongside him. He ran one hand up Ross’ torso, going against the grain and feeling the softness of that thick hair he’d come to love so much in such a short time. Every time they had fucked it had been Ross doing this, taking control and making him crazy and Jim was now more than a little hard at the idea of getting to do it back. He let his fingers drift, finding one hardened nipple and toying with it.

‘You know how this works?’ he asked and Ross looked at him. He was already hard, his cock curving up against his stomach. Jim could smell him, the deep earthiness playing havoc with his self-control.

‘I have an idea.’ Ross said. ‘But I have to tell you, nothing’s ever…well gone in there before.’

‘Seriously?’ Jim was a little surprised. ‘Not even by yourself?’ Ross shook his head.

‘I’ve always kind of done things traditionally.’ he said.

That was it, the final straw.

Jim got off the bed, shedding his own clothes as fast as humanly possible, then jumped back on and knelt over Ross to kiss him. It was frantic and messy, both of them now so turned on it was pretty much a free for all. Ross had his face cupped in both hands and Jim thrust down, feeling the velvety slide of Ross cock along his.

‘Stay there.’ he ordered when the kiss broke. ‘Don’t fucking move.’ Ross let out a shuddering breath, and Jim kissed him again. This was softer, lingering as he licked into Ross’ mouth. Ross responded with a tentativeness Jim would never have expected of an Alpha. He allowed Jim to dominate the kiss, even whining softly when Jim bit his lip and then chasing Jim’s mouth when he pulled away.

‘No.’ he said, tapping Ross on the nose. ‘You said you wanted me to look after you. That means letting me have my way.’ He leaned in and kissed the line of Ross’ collar bone. ‘I’ll take good care of you.’ Ross lay back down, his lips parting as he started to pant gently. Jim smiled against his skin and went to work.

He knew his Alpha pretty well now, and he spent time kissing the side of Ross’ neck, biting at his jaw. Underneath him, Ross was shivering in pleasure. Jim took his time, moving down Ross’ chest, getting close to but not quite touching his nipples until Ross was squirming under his mouth. Then Jim flicked one with the tip of his tongue and Ross arched off the bed.

‘Fuck!’ It was harsh. ‘Why does this feel like this?’

‘Because I’m the one doing it.’ Jim replied, then went back to the nipple. He played with it, charting the progressions of Ross’ escalating moans before he moved to the other. He kept Ross there for a while, smelling the deepening Alpha scent and knowing that Ross was close to being out of control. He now had both hands above his head, clutching at the bed covers. Jim smiled and sucked hard on the nipple he was currently paying attention to and Ross let out a noise he’d never heard him make before.

‘Jesus…’ he moaned. ‘This is absurd.’

‘Not even got to the good part yet.’ Jim said, sitting up and looking at him. Ross was a particularly well-endowed Alpha and Jim ran one fingertip down his straining cock. He could feel how wet he was just from the little they had been doing, and that made him even more aroused. He reached for Ross’ hand and guided it between his legs, watching Ross’ eyes widen when he felt the slickness that was already running down the inside of Jim’s thighs. ‘Do you feel how wet you make me?’ He held Ross’ hand still, rubbing himself against Ross’ fingers and the Alpha whined again, more stridently. An idea pinged in his head and he moved to sit next to Ross, draping one leg over him so Ross could see him clearly. Ross sat up halfway, balancing on one elbow, his eyes draw to his hand between Jim’s legs. He swallowed noisily and Jim smiled and pushed just enough so two of Ross’ fingers slid inside him. Ross stare and Jim watched him, watched the way his face was almost reverent.

‘I’m going to do this to you.’ he said and Ross lifted his eyes, their gazes locking. He nodded, breathing too hard to reply and Jim let go of Ross’ hand long enough to grab the lube and open it.

‘No.’ Ross said. He looked very pointedly at where his fingers were buried inside Jim and Jim suddenly realised what he wanted. That thought bought a gush of wetness that surprised even him and he moaned in response when Ross pulled his fingers out and sucked them clean.

‘All right.’ he said and then very deliberately spread his legs, giving Ross the best view he could before reaching down and using his own secretions to wet his fingers thoroughly. Ross watched every movement intently and it was so arousing that Jim’s hand was soaked when he finally lifted it from himself and moved it to between Ross’ legs. Ross let his knees fall open and it was so beautifully submissive that Jim found himself growling at the sight of it, something he’d rarely done before. He reached in, spreading the wetness around and rubbing over Ross’ entrance. Ross was keening, his eyes tightly closed and his head back. Jim could see his pulse jumping and pressed in just a little with his forefinger. It was a tease, sliding in just a tiny amount but Ross started shaking.

‘Open your eyes.’ Jim said. ‘Watch me.’

It took a moment but Ross eventually did and Jim pulled his hand away, moving it to himself again and re-wetting it. He could almost taste their combined scents, the pheromones so thick they were almost tangible, and pushed his own fingers inside himself, drawing them out so Ross could see the strings of secretion that came from him.

‘Fuck.’ Ross growled. ‘Put them in me.’

The first finger went in easily this time, the earlier stimulation enough to open Ross up a little and the excess wetness making it very easy. Jim got it all the way in and then stilled so Ross could adjust and pull himself back a little.

‘You okay?’ he asked and Ross nodded frantically.

‘It feels fucking incredible.’ he moaned. ‘Why don’t we get taught this?’ Jim laughed and kissed along his hip bone.

‘Probably because if Alphas knew about it, you’d spend all your time with your fingers in your arses.’ he replied and Ross laughed in reply, breathless and completely out of it.

‘More.’ he demanded and watched as Jim repeated his earlier action. He scraped his own lubrication off the insides of his thighs, smearing it between Ross’ legs until he was a slippery mess, then went in with two fingers. Ross was now yelling his head off and it turned strangled when Jim felt along inside him and hit what he was looking for.

‘Good?’ he asked, completely unable to keep the smugness out of his voice and Ross managed to pull himself together long enough to glare at him.

‘Bastard.’ he hissed. ‘Jesus fucking Christ, what the fuck is that?’

‘You’ve never had a prostate exam?’ Jim frowned.

‘Sure but not like this. Oh God…’ Ross arched again, the curve of his back extreme as Jim pressed into him with the pads of his fingers, rubbing a little harder. ‘Fuck…yes…oh fuck!’ Jim kept it going, altering his pace until Ross eventually went went rigid, and Jim felt his body clench tightly around his fingers.

‘Okay, I think you’re done.’ he said. ‘And more importantly, I don’t think I’m going to last much longer doing this.’

‘Yeah, I second that.’ Ross’ eyes were glassy. ‘Do it.’

Jim got up, getting hold of Ross’ legs as he moved between them and pulling them as far apart as he could. He was ridiculously excited, and so was Ross judging from the gleaming puddle matted in the hair on his stomach. Jim leaned over, licking the pre-come off him and taking a few seconds to suck the head of Ross’ cock clean. Ross was now writhing underneath him, and Jim lined up and pushed in. The Alpha’s body was still tight, but the wetness and arousal combined meant Jim could push in a little bit of the way. He watched, utterly fascinated as Ross’ body took him in, and then stopped.

‘Good?’ he asked and Ross laughed. His eyes were black when he looked up at Jim, a wicked smile on his face.

‘Come on, Omega. I’m not going to break.’ he said. ‘Fuck me.’

‘Son of a bitch.’ Jim got hold of Ross’ legs and hooked Ross’ knees over his elbows for leverage and then drove in in one hard thrust. Ross shouted, wordless and incoherent, and pushed into him until their bodies slammed against each other’s.

It felt beyond incredible, better than anything Jim had ever experienced. Ross was virgin tight and blazing hot inside and it took every last bit of self-control he had not to come immediately. Instead he hauled Ross up so his hips were in Jim’s lap and then he thrust again and Ross actually lost his voice as Jim hit his prostate dead on.

‘That’s it, you cocky bastard.’ he said, absurdly pleased that he’d just reduced his Alpha to silence. ‘I’m going to fuck you quiet.’ He pulled out and drove in and Ross threw his head back against the bed, grabbing onto the covers and nearly tearing them.

‘Harder.’ he managed to pant. Jim lost it, hammering into him as hard as he could and Ross took it, his eyes locked on Jim’s. He clenched down hard, and it was too much all of a sudden and before Jim knew what was happening, he felt the tightening in his gut and then he was coming harder than he ever had, his back arched and buried all the way inside his Alpha. He came down slowly, still thrusting through his aftershocks until he noticed that Ross was still hard.

‘Shit, sorry.’ he muttered, about to reach for Ross’ cock when Ross sat up, those glorious muscles flexing beautifully, and grabbed Jim by the shoulders. Without a knot to hold him in place, Jim slipped out and then inhaled sharply as Ross twisted them, slamming Jim face first into the bed. He couldn’t contain the rush of arousal that went through him when Ross put his hand at the back of his neck, tightening his grip and making Jim bite his lip to keep from moaning.

‘Can I?’ It was deep, almost animal, and Jim just managed to lift his head.

‘Yes.’ he ground out and the grip tightened again as Ross manoeuvred himself around, kneeing Jim’s legs apart and then thrusting in deep. He was so wet Ross’ cock slid in easily, jamming right up against his prostate and making Jim cry out. It was so good, the combination of Ross’ switch from submission to dominance and the way he was holding Jim down making him almost insane with arousal.

‘That’s it.’ Ross panted. ‘Scream for me.’ He shifted position and Jim knew he was done for, his second orgasm coming on with blinding speed and he felt himself tightening convulsively around Ross, the thickness of the Alpha’s cock dragging with every hit inside him and making it so good that he actually lost the ability to even think as he came again. He was dimly aware of Ross roaring above him, then the feeling of warmth as he was flooded with the Alpha’s semen and the stretch as Ross’ knot took hold to lock it all in. Ross fucked himself through his own orgasm, slowing eventually. He took his hand away and leaned down, biting down gently on the back of Jim’s neck and making him shake.

‘Thank you.’ he breathed in Jim’s ear. ‘I love you too. I can’t think of what my life would be like without you.’

‘And it’s been less than two weeks.’ Jim said, trying to make it sound light. Ross growled and bit him again, this time a little harder and Jim closed his eyes at the residual surge of pleasure inside him. He shifted and tightened his internal muscles, the movement making the pressure of Ross’ knot hit him in just the right place.

‘You’re lucky you have an implant.’ Ross sounded unlike anything Jim had heard before, the dominance in his voice making him want to just spread his legs for Ross forever. ‘Otherwise I’d put so many pups in you you’d lose count.’

‘Fuck off.’ Jim retorted, thankful Ross couldn’t see how his face was heating up. He hated the idea but the words coming from Ross were absurdly hot.

‘I would.’ Ross was licking at his back. ‘Fuck, you’d look so good carrying my babies. I wouldn’t be able to keep out of you. I’d have to bend you over and stick my cock in you all the time.’

‘Jesus, Ross.’ Jim muttered. ‘I’m not your fucking bitch.’

‘Yeah, you are.’ Ross said and Jim could hear the happy laugh in his voice. ‘My sweet little Omega bitch with your sweet little arse, all wet to take my cock.’

‘Fuck off.’ It was so ridiculous, Jim was now laughing as well. ‘You know your line in dirty talk leaves much to be desired, Poldark.’

‘Good thing we have time to practise.’ Ross retorted and smacked him on the arse hard enough to sting, laughing when Jim twisted around to retaliate.

‘I take it back. I fucking hate you. Smug Alpha bastard.’ he said and Ross fell forward onto him, pinning him to the bed.

‘I hate you too, baby.’ he murmured into Jim’s ear and Jim couldn’t help himself. He let out a happy sigh and snuggled down into the bed, the feeling of Ross on top of him and inside him blotting out everything else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A few notes:
> 
> \- the creepy medic is totally modelled on Gedimen from Alien Resurrection.  
> \- Warleggan is up to his ears in it, the bastard  
> \- mpreg dirty talk is a total turn on for Alphas, although it makes jim want to fall through the floor on his behalf (he may also be stupidly turned on by it, but there's absolutely no way he's telling Ross that)  
> \- and it turns out the Ross is very into flip fucking heh heh  
> \- and yeah. Headcanon that Ross Poldark is seriously hung continues anew :D


	28. Back On Watch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The week has passed and they are back on watch and back with the others.

The sound of the alarm call going off jolted Ross out of a sound sleep. Next to him, Jim muttered something very uncomplimentary about early starts and then slammed it off. It was the start of the following week, and they were finally going back on watch. Ross had been in two minds, but after spending the past two days talking to the families of his squad he was more than ready for some distraction. It had been very hard, the most difficult thing he’d ever done and all of his squad’s families had been wonderful. Most of them were Alphas themselves and career families who knew what the life was like and they had been stoic and tearful by turns. Ross had spent a great deal of time crying with them as the emotions from the mission finally caught up with him and he’d been beyond grateful that Jim had been there to hold onto when he was done. His Omega had been quietly supportive, letting Ross get everything out before holding him tightly and letting him go to sleep in his arms. Ross felt a little bad about using their last few days of alone time to do what was officially UESN business but now he was very glad he had done it that way. It meant that he would be walking back into the Alpha section with all his emotions carefully tucked back in and his head on straight. 

‘Fuck.’ Jim sighed and sat up. ‘I fucking hate this.’ Ross smiled in spite of himself. He’d discovered that his Omega was very fond of slow lazy wake ups. 

‘I know, but you also get to be back in the pilot’s seat today.’ he countered. ‘That’s good, isn’t it?’ Jim grumbled something incomprehensible and got up to drag himself into the ablutions unit. Ross waited until he heard the shower going and then followed him. He’d always viewed showers as a purely functional experience, but the past week had shown him there were other very pleasant activities that could be done under the flood of hot water. 

Jim was already under the water, scrubbing away at himself and Ross stopped to admire the sheen of water and bubbles on his skin. It was ridiculous how simply the sight of his unclothed Omega was enough to set him going, but then if Enys’ book was to be believed this would be happening for quite some time and he’d decided to take advantage of it. He stripped of his regulation sleepwear and walked across to the cubicle, getting in and pressing himself up along Jim’s back while he ran both hands down his sides. Jim’s skin was slippery with cleanser and water and it made Ross growl, biting softly at his neck. 

‘Jesus fuck.’ Jim was trying to sound resigned but Ross could hear the catch in his voice. ‘Do you actually ever stop?’ 

‘No.’ he replied, and bit harder. It made Jim whine and stand on his toes as he reached back for Ross, his body arched against him. 

‘Don’t start anything you can’t finish.’ he said, his voice roughening. Ross smirked and reached around him, his hand going to Jim’s cock. He stroked along, coaxing it to hardness until Jim was panting quietly, his head down. It didn’t take much for either of them to get hard, the almost continual state of arousal they were in making them both ridiculously sensitive to the changes in the other’s scent. Ross could smell it now, the free flowing spray doing nothing to dampen it. He let go and pushed Jim away from him, his hands going to his Omega’s hips as he turned him around. Jim went easily, his blue-green eyes full of heat and his pupils dilating rapidly. Ross got him by the back of the neck and kissed him just this side of forceful, and Jim opened his mouth to him without hesitation. 

The kiss got more and more heated and Ross slid his hands down Jim’s back. He rested one on Jim’s hip and moved the other down until he could reach in. Jim was already wet, the slipperiness of his body viscous enough to not get washed off Ross’ fingers. He rubbed over Jim’s entrance and Jim rested his head against his chest and moaned. He had his own arms around Ross, his hands resting on Ross’ flanks, and Ross pulled him in a little closer so he could slide his finger inside him. Jim hissed in pleasure and Ross moved his hand harder, holding fast with the other. Jim looked up at him, their eyes locking and holding. He shifted position and Ross caught his breath as their cocks aligned, the water and residual cleanser making the slide unbearably good. He drove in faster, going in with two fingers now, and Jim dug his blunt nails into Ross’s skin. 

‘Stop fucking teasing.’ he gritted out. Ross gave him a feral smile and then manhandled him back around so they were back to chest. He hoisted Jim up just enough to thrust up and inside him, having discovered that Omega biology allowed Jim’s body to be receptive even without a great deal of preparation. He was a little tighter than normal, but Jim didn’t complain. In fact the whine he let out was demanding and Ross wrapped one arm back around him to hold him steady and took Jim’s cock in his other hand. Jim reached back with both hands, arching into Ross’ fist and holding onto his shoulders as he stuck his face in the water and moaned. Ross nosed his neck, his teeth finding the place he’d bitten Jim that first time when they had mated, and bore down hard. It would leave a mark, the tooth impressions showing just who Jim belonged too and even though no-one would see it under Jim’s uniform, Ross would know that his mate would be carrying around his marks while he was gone for his watch. 

He kept his pace steady, his free hand drifting over Jim’s chest until he could circle a nipple with his thumb. It wasn’t frantic, just a slow steady climb for both of them. Jim was starting to clench around him but not enough to get him off, and Ross could feel how he was enjoying this. He let out a low growl and Jim threw his head back against his shoulder. 

‘Fuck.’ It was shaky and drawn out. ‘You need to speed things up, or we’ll be late.’ Ross almost rolled his eyes at that. He let go and pushed Jim forward and Jim braced himself against the cubicle wall. Ross looked down, watching how his cock drove in and out of his Omega’s body. He traced around the stretched out edge with his thumb and heard Jim bite off a cry. Then he steadied himself, spreading his feet for leverage and holding onto Jim’s hips before driving in hard. It was enough to make Jim shout and Ross grinned, delighted at the reaction. He went in hard and fast, each thrust going deep, and Jim used his own leverage to push back into him. 

‘Harder.’ It was almost a snarl and Ross felt the heat well up inside him. He put one hand at the back of Jim’s neck and pounded into him with everything he had. Jim was now crying out with every thrust and the sound of it made Ross snap his hips even harder until he was lifting Jim up with every movement. He could feel the tightening in his balls, the shortening of his own breathing. In front of him Jim had his hand on his own cock, jerking himself off in time with Ross frantic thrusts. He was close. Ross could smell it and feel it in the way his body was tightening convulsively around him. He waited until Jim bore down hard, his broken cry signalling his orgasm, then pulled out before he could follow. It took only two strokes of himself and he came over Jim’s back, the flood of semen stark against Jim’s skin. The smell of them both was thick and it made his head spin as he inhaled deeply. In front of him, Jim was panting. He slowly straightened up and then looked down at where their commingled come was swirling down the and disappearing with the water. 

‘Well now that’s just a mess.’ he said and Ross started laughing, pulling him in close. 

‘Love you.’ he said into Jim’s neck. ‘Love you, love you, love you.’ 

‘Wanker.’ Jim replied, but Ross could hear he was smiling. ‘Love you too.’ 

***********

They parted ways at the door to the Beta section, checking the corridor was empty before sharing a last kiss and heading off to their respective sections. 

Jim was feeling happy. He couldn’t wait to get back into combat flights and he fairly bounced along as he headed to the Omega section and the commissary. He was starving after their little bout in the shower. He got to the section and scanned himself in, smiling as the familiar corridors came into view. There was plenty of activity and several Omegas stopped him almost immediately, questioning him about where he’d been. 

Jim stuck to his official story of not being able to talk about the mission and being in quarantine because they had encountered some odd conditions aboard the ship. He eventually managed to disentangle himself from the conversation and made it to the commissary, getting greeted by the others in his watch as he made his way through the crowded room. Then he spotted Preston and Campbell and he smiled broadly. They saw him as well and the next thing he was being knocked over by the force of their greeting.

‘Where the fuck have you been? Preston was holding on so tightly Jim was sure he could hear his ribs creaking. Then she pulled away, her face changing. Jim frowned and then his instincts went into overdrive as her eyes widened and she looked at Campbell. It suddenly occurred to him that the two people he lived with (and had had a fairly large number of sexual encounters with) would more than likely be the ones to work out something was wrong. 

‘Head.’ he said firmly, taking Preston’s wrist. ‘Not here.’ He started moving through the commissary, towing her behind him and with Campbell on their heels until they got to the head. Thankfully it was empty and Jim grabbed the waste bin and used it to wedge the door closed. Even as he was turning back, Campbell had him up against the wall, hands holding onto his collar as he leaned in with his nose in Jim’s neck. 

‘Motherfucker.’ His green eyes were as wide as Preston’s as he pulled back and looked Jim up and down and Jim felt a strange twinge at the realisation that the last man he’d fucked was the one standing in front of him. It would normally have meant nothing, but there was significance to this. 

‘I’m not wrong, am I?’ Preston said and Campbell shook his head. 

‘It’s very subtle. I doubt very much any of the others would pick it up, but it’s there.’ he said. ‘Jesus, Jim. What the fuck did you do?’ 

‘Before you say anything else, you both have to promise that neither of you will say a thing.’ Jim said and glared at them until they both nodded. ‘And yes, in answer to what will probably be the next question, Sellar knows. So does Ndaka.’ 

‘What?’ Preston’s voice went up an octave. ‘Brass knows? And they haven’t decommissioned you? And who the fuck is the Alpha…’ she trailed off as realisation crossed her face. ‘It’s fucking Poldark, isn’t it?’ She turned accusingly to Campbell. ‘I told you he was stupid about him and you said it was nothing.’ 

‘Looks like I was wrong.’ Campbell sounded a little shell-shocked. ‘Why and how are the next two questions that come to mind.’ 

‘My suppressants failed while we were on the ship.’ Jim said. ‘I went into heat.’ 

‘Fuck.’ Preston said. She moved and went to hoist herself up onto the basin. ‘And Poldark…?’ 

‘Was the one that got me through it.’ Jim finished. ‘But even if it hadn’t happened, there would still be something going on.’ He sighed. ‘This isn’t just a mating of convenience. I actually love him.’ 

‘Oh my fuck.’ Preston said. ‘This is insane.’ She shook her head. ‘I can’t believe it.’ 

Jim sighed again and then walked over to her. She frowned at him as he unzipped his flight jacket and then pulled the collar away from his neck. The bite Ross had given him was still clear, the imprints of his Alpha’s teeth a clear indicator that he was spoken for. Preston gaped at it, then reached out and ran her fingers over the indentations. 

‘Fuck.’ Campbell had come to have a look as well and he was just as shocked. Jim knew it was the first time either of them had seen something like that. He zipped his jacket back up. 

‘Not a word. I can’t tell you why, I’m not authorised to. Just know that there is shit going down because of that mission Ross’ squad got assigned to. It’s bad, and it’s going to have ramifications far beyond anything you’ve seen.’ 

They both stared at him. Then Preston opened her arms and Jim stepped into them. Campbell came up behind him, completing the circle as he wrapped his arms around them both. Jim closed his eyes and relaxed into the hold, feeling safe and secure in their arms, almost as much as he did with Ross. 

‘We were so worried.’ Preston said into his shoulder. ‘And when we found out they’d lost contact with you, we thought the worst.’ 

‘Yeah.’ Campbell’s voice equally muffled and Jim felt his arms tighten. ‘You fucking reckless idiot.’ 

‘I’m sorry.’ Jim replied. ‘I know it wasn’t the brightest thing I could have done. But I am glad I was there. And I am glad this happened.’ 

‘Well, it’s too late now, even if you weren’t.’ Campbell said. 

They stood like that a moment longer and then Jim felt Preston smile against his shoulder and sighed. 

‘Spit it out.’ he said and Campbell lifted his head, his face questioning. Preston started to snicker. 

‘I bet he’s got a huge cock.’ she said and Campbell burst out laughing. Jim shook his head in resignation. 

‘You’re fucking children.’ he said. ‘And yes, he does.’ 

********** 

Ross got to the Alpha section and sighed heavily, then moved down the corridor with purpose. He’d already eaten his breakfast in the commissary, getting greeted by most of the other Alpha officers with relief and happiness at his safe return. Carter and Holmewood were on the same watch and they had eaten together. Enys and Carlisle were still in the barracks accommodation and he was going to join them so they could start clearing out the gear that had belonged to the squad. It was going to be a long day. 

He got to the door of their accommodation unit and opened it. He went inside and felt a shiver go down his spine. There were remnants of the soldiers he’d been with for the best part of five years scattered around and he reached for the rosary he wore. Torres’ family had exhorted him to keep it, saying that it would hopefully keep him safe even if it hadn’t been able to save their son. Ross wasn’t religious, but it comforted him to know that it had been given with love and concern. He walked into the living area, his fingers drifting over surfaces until he found himself at the seating area. Albarani’s copy of the Quran was still lying next to one of the seats and he picked it up, the worn leather cover smooth under his hands. 

‘Ross.’ The emotion in the voice caught him off guard and he turned to see Carlisle and Enys standing there. His eyes were immediately drawn to the shiny metal prosthetic that Carlisle was wearing. It was sleek and beautifully made and that made him feel better. Here blue eyes were full of pain, the same pain he was feeling. These had been her soldiers as much as they had been his. 

‘His parents asked me to send this back to them.’ he said, looking back down at the book. He heard Carlisle move and then her arms were around him. Ross hugged her back, feeling the strength in her and drawing on it. 

‘We’re going to make sure that whoever is responsible for this is going to pay.’ Carlisle said, her voice fierce. ‘And when we find the motherfucker, we’re going to put a round in them for everyone of ours they killed.’ 

‘She’s right.’ Enys said. He’d come to stand next to them. ‘We’re going to take out every last fucking one of them.’ Ross looked at him, holding out one hand. Enys gave him a sharp smile and slapped his own into it, his grip tight. 

*********** 

Jim sat and listened intently to the flight briefing. It was a routine training exercise that incorporated evasive manoeuvres and target practice, and even though it was something he’d done a thousand times before he felt the excitement and anticipation bubbling up inside him like it had been the first. It had felt so good going back into the combat section, the other pilots in his squadron falling on him and bouncing him around excitedly as they expressed their delight at his return. 

‘Good.’ Trelawney’s voice cut through his momentary distraction. ‘This is going on your records so pay attention and stay focused out there. I want perfect runs today.’ He was a tall rangy Omega with a full head of iron grey hair and a lined face and something of a legend in the UESN. ‘To your ships, people.’ He beckoned to Jim as he got up. ‘Hawkins. Stay.’ Jim nodded and waited for the other Omegas to leave before going over to where Trelawney was taping something out on his datapad. ‘It’s good to have you back, Hawk.’ 

‘It’s good to be back, sir.’ Jim replied and Trelawney grinned. 

‘The others are already betting on how many times you’re going to fuck up today.’ he said and Jim felt a flare of competitiveness. ‘They say you’ve been out for two months and that you’re probably rusty as fuck. There’s a few of them who would like to take that record you hold off of you.’ 

‘With all due respect sir, they are fucking dreaming if they think they’re going to break my record.’ Jim replied and Trelawney threw back his head and laughed.

‘That’s what I like to hear.’ he said. ‘Get to your ship Lieutenant.’ 

I

Jim grinned and straightened up, snapping off a textbook salute and then jogging off to catch up with the others. The locker room was full of chatter as the other pilots got ready for their training run and Jim went to his locker, running his hand over the door for a second as she smiled at it. He opened the door and took out his combat helmet, running his fingers over the airbrushed picture of a hawk in flight embossed on the side with his serial number on the other side. 

‘Hey Hawk.’ Someone called from behind him and Jim smiled to himself. ‘You still remember how to fly?’ 

‘You lot better watch your backs out there today.’ he said, turning around and looking at them. ‘Because I’m back and I’m in no mood to take prisoners.’ He strode past the other pilots, a cacophany of catcalls and laughter following him. 

It was so very good to be back. 

********* 

It turned out to be extremely cathartic, something Ross had not counted on. By the time they had cleared the squad’s lockers and packed up their personal belongings he was pretty sure that all three of them had cried and laughed themselves to the point of complete calm. 

‘Well, that’s pretty much it.’ Carlise said. She snapped the lid closed on the last storage box. ‘Who wants to go get a beer?’ 

‘We’re only halfway through our watch.’ Enys protested. ‘And I have medical reports for the new squad to get in the system.’ 

‘Screw that.’ Carlisle said. ‘We could all use a drink. And we're not even on active duty until the new squad arrives.’ She looked at Ross and he smiled and nodded. 

‘I agree with her.’ he said to Enys. 

‘Fine.’ Enys got up from the bench he was sitting on. 

They were just leaving the accommodation unit when Ross personal comlink went off. He checked it and frowned. 

‘What is it?’ Carlisle asked. 

‘Not sure.’ he said. ‘You to go without me. I’ll catch up in a bit.’ 

He waited for them to get out of sight and then checked the com again. It was from the Omega section and informed him to report to the flight bridge. Ross bit back the small flutter of panic in his stomach and headed down the corridor as fast as he could without actually running. 

It took him a while and a great many curious stares from passing Omegas to find the place he was looking for. Inside an Omega lieutenant directed him to a room at the back of the bridge. Ross went to the door and knocked. He heard Sellar’s invitation to enter and went inside. She was standing at a viewport. The room was an observation centre and he saw that she had a projection up, a map of points and line connecting them to form a route. She smiled when she turned to greet him and invited him to sit. 

How are you Ross?’ she asked and he sat down. 

‘Very well.’ he said. ‘I believe I have you to thank for the fact that Jim and I are being allowed to stay together.’ 

‘Not just me.’ she said. ‘Captain Ndaka is a very sensible and competent commander. She’s the one you have to thank ultimately for this.’ 

‘Well I am very grateful.’ he replied. 

‘As am I.’ Sellar said. ‘Jim told me how you helped each other. I have no doubt that if you had been elsewhere you would have probably both been killed.’ She looked sober for a moment and then she smiled. ‘How are you two settling in?’ Ross couldn’t help but blush a little as he considered the implications of telling his mate’s mother what they had been getting up to. 

‘Fine.’ he said. ‘Jim’s actually very easy to live with.’ That made Sellar laugh. 

‘Give it time.’ she said. 

A series of small lights on the projection lit up, catching Ross’ attention. He looked at it and Sellar nodded. 

‘I suppose I should explain.’ she said. ‘I wanted you to see just who you’ve managed to get yourself mated to. And I thought you might like it.’ She pointed at the lines. ‘This is a training flight course. The pilots have to navigate it within a certain amount of time and shoot out the targets.’ 

‘Sounds simple enough.’ Ross said. Sellar’s smile became wolfish. She punched a few commands and suddenly the projection shifted perspective and Ross could suddenly see extremes of angle that looked near impossible to navigate. Not only that, but there was another overlay of lights that blinked red. ‘What are those?’ 

‘Enemy gun turrets.’ Sellar said. ‘Or at least training turrets that function as such. They are capable of firing in a three hundred and sixty degree field of vision and can take out a ship very easily.’ That made Ross pay attention. 

‘This is alive fire exercise?’ he asked, his mouth going dry at the thought of Jim being in harm’s way. 

‘And that there is why you are here.’ Sellar said and Ross suddenly realised that she was reading him like a book. ‘You need to see who you are mated to. The last thing I need is some overprotective Alpha crashing through my section because their mate is being sent on a combat mission.’ She grinned again and Ross noted the mischief in it. ‘Look.’ 

She punched up another set of commands and a projection of statistics came up. The numbers were dizzying in their complexity, but Ross eyes were drawn to the column of confirmed kills. The total at the bottom made pride well up inside him. 

‘Fuck.’ It came out slightly breathless. ‘That’s him?’ 

‘That’s him.’ Sellar said and the she grew serious. ‘I am not going to lie to you Ross. You are a fine soldier and the son of a councilman and that most certainly counts for a lot. But if you want to know the real reason you’re being accommodated and why Ndaka is so keen to keep you both in circulation the answer is there.’ She nodded at the numbers. ‘And I need you to see it. I need you to know that man you’re mated to is a soldier in his own right. And when you send him away to fly a mission he will come back to you.’ Then she smiled again. ‘Now do you want to see what he can do?’ 

‘Yes.’ Ross was still staring at the flight stats. ‘You bet I do.’ Sellar pressed the comm. 

‘Command, authorise Training Flight Gamma Thirty-Three.’ she said. ‘Call sign Hawk to proceed.’ 

‘Why is he called that?’ Ross asked. ‘Besides the obvious?’ 

‘You’re about to see.’ Sellar said. She pointed at the combat projection as it came up. There was a new dot, a bright blue one with the work ‘Hawk’ underneath it. ‘Just try and keep your eyes on him.’ 

************* 

‘Hawk, you are cleared for training run.’ The voice of the bridge Omega came through his comm and Jim checked his read outs on the heads up display that was glowing brightly in the darkness of the cockpit. His ship was lined up with the others awaiting his turn at the training run. 

‘Copy that.’ he said and engaged his thrusters, adrenaline surging through his veins. He checked his read-outs and then sent the ship hurtling through space towards the training circuit. It was a tricky one, full of twists and odd flight angles which would challenge and disorientate the pilot of they were not paying attention. 

He got close to the initial run and sent the ship into s sharp bank and dive, falling into the first section at a ridiculous speed and smirking as he pictured the reactions of the other pilots patiently waiting their turns. 

************* 

Ross stared. 

At first he’d been impressed and then astonished. Now it had turned into flat out incredulity. The blue dot was doing things he would never have dreamed were possible, moving far too quickly to even track. The numbers of confirmed hits were coming up on the projection and so far there hadn't been a single miss. 

‘Fuck.’ he said, then looked guiltily at Sellar. ‘Sorry, Commander.’ 

‘Not at all.’ Sellar was watching every bit as raptly as he was. ‘You should see him in actual combat. He’s cruising through this.’ 

‘Are you serious?’ Ross was speechless. He looked back at the projection, watching the blue dot twist and fall through the pattern of lines and targets with an effortless grace. ‘How can he even do that?’ 

'Jim's brain is very unusual, even for an Omega. He has the ability to process stimuli and information at a greatly heightened speed.' Sellar said. 'It's a genetic trait. ' She grinned at Ross. 'Both myself and his father had far over the average combat scores.' 

'Were you as good as he is?' Ross asked, returning the grin. Sellar chuckled. 

'I was better.' she said. 'But Jim is more well-rounded.' She gave Ross a look that he recognised from his mate, thoughtful and considering. It made him inexplicably nervous. 'I have also been looking at your scores, Captain and I have to say you are far too modest about your own service record.' Now the smile turned wicked. 'It makes me wonder what kind of grandchildren I could have.' 

That little remark left Ross momentarily speechless. He turned back to the projection and watched as his mate continued to decimate the training run. Sellar watched him.

'The next section is a controlled dogfight.' She said. 'very similar to your own combat exercises.' 

'Jim flies against the others?' Ross asked. 

'It's like an aerial capture the flag if you like.' Sellar said. 'The winner is the one who takes out the most pilots. As you can imagine, Jim is very good at it.' 

'Sounds exciting.' Ross said. 

'It is.' Sellar leaned across the table. 'How would you like to see it close up?' 

********** 

Jim finished the combat run and brought his ship around in a wide arc that allowed him to fly back into the line of ships. He could feel his heart already starting to return to its normal rate and watched the heads-up for his score to flash up, smiling when it did and confirmed that he was ahead of everyone else so far. 

'Hawk.' Command came through. Your run has been logged. Please return.' 

'Copy that.' he said and flew back in towards the Dragon. 'Any particular reason why?' It wasn't standard procedure to go in between exercises. 

'Commander's orders, sir.' the Omega on the other side said. Jim frowned and cut the comm. 

What are you up to?' he said, looking at the Dragon. 

********** 

'Is this even allowed?' Ross couldn't decide whether he was terrified or completely overexcited. 

'Of course not.' Sellar laughed. 'But I am the head of the section.' She gave him a look. 'You don't get air sick do you?' 

'No.' Ross said. 'And believe me, if flying with your son didn't make me puke I don't think this will.' 

'Ha.' Sellar said. 'That was in a troopship. This is in a XR 15 Starfighter. You're probably going to puke and if you don't, you will have my great admiration.' She handed him the flight helmet she was holding. 'Put this on.' We don't want anyone cottoning on that there's an Alpha on the flight deck.' Ross did as instructed. It was a little claustrophobic at first. He never had to wear a full helmet as a Marine, and found it a little disorienting as he followed Sellar down from the empty locker room to the lift that carried the pilots down to the flight deck. 

When the doors slid back he looked out onto the flight deck and saw a line of beautifully sleek black fighter ships. Ross had never seen one close up before and he stared through the tinted visor as he walked behind Sellar. The ships were not very different to troop ships, although they were much more aerodynamic and obviously only built for a co-pilot and pilot, although most Omegas flew solo. 

There was a ship four down the line that they headed for and as they approached, Ross could see that the number painted along the side just below the cockpit was Jim's service number. The cockpit was open and he could see that Jim was still sitting inside. There were a couple of Omega techs fussing around the landing gear and a tall Beta with a datapad watching them work. As they approached she turned and saw Sellar, snapping to attention and saluting. Sellar returned it and then gestured to Ross. 

'Lieutenant.' She said. 'This is Lieutenant Barnes from the Omega med section. He's going to be doing a close observation of Flight Lieutenant Hawkins.' 

'Of course.' The Beta gestured to an Omega nearby and they bought over the ladder that would allow him to climb into the cockpit. Ross looked at Sellar and she gstured for him to go up. He went, climbing carefully until he got to the top. Jim turned his head, but Ross could not see his face through the reflective visor. 

'Really?' This was directed at Sellar as she climbed up behind Ross. 'You're putting an observer in with me? What the fuck?' 

'Watch your mouth.' Sellar said sharply. 'Just because I am glad you're alive, it doesn't mean I won't bounce your insubordinate arse out of here. And you know the protocols. Don't worry, you'll like this one.' She reached out and gave Jim a cheery thump on the helmet, cackled and then descended. Ross realised that Jim had absolutely no idea who he was and grinned. Jim meanwhile gestured to the seat behind him. 

'Well get in.' he directed, sounding exasperated. 'I don’t have all day.' 

Ross climbed into the seat behind him, locating the five point harness and strapping himself in. Half of him wanted to tell Jim just who he was, but he was also very curious as to just what kind of show Jim would be thinking about putting on for an official observer, because it would no doubt be quite something. He watched the Omega techs wheel away the ladder and then Jim punched in some controls and the cockpit hood started to descend. It closed and there was a hiss as it sealed and the life support was engaged. The cockpit heads up display came on line and Ross stared at it. The co-pilot's seat was set a little higher so he could look down directly over Jim's shoulder. 

'All right.' Jim's voice was brisk. 'You might be here to watch me, but this is my flight. You keep your mouth shut and do anything I instruct you too. I am assuming that the Commander made sure you had your safety briefing and told you everything you need to know so all I require from you is complete silence and the agreement that you will not distract me in any way.' Ross remained quite, not wanting to give the game away by speaking. Fortunately Jim took this as agreement and started up the ship's engines. 

Ross felt the vibration of the powerful ion drive engines underneath him and felt his heart speed up. He was almost giddy with excitement. In front of him, the flight control data came up in the heads up display and he watched the effortless way Jim punched in controls so that the whole ship started to lift up off the flight deck. It was an odd sensation. Ross was used to troop ships, but they felt positively ponderous in comparison with the fighter. 

'Hawk.' An Omega's voice came through the comm. 'You are cleared for dust off. Please proceed to Sector Delta Five for your rendezvous with Silver Squadron.' 

'Copy that.' Jim replied and did something that set the landing gear to retract. Ross could feel the energy building up underneath them. 'I hope you don't get flight sick, Lieutenant.' Ross realised that was directed at him but while he debated replying, Jim sent the ship rocketing out of the hangar and Ross felt fairly certain he'd left a great many of his internal organs behind. If he'd thought that the force he'd experienced flying with Jim in the troop ship was bad, this was about twenty times worse. Sellar had instructed him in some basic flight breathing techniques and he found himself of having to use them. Thankfully the combat flight suit he was wearing also helped him to compensate, compressing his body automatically in response to the shifting stress. 

'I'm not hearing anything that sounds like you being violently ill, so I am assuming you made it through your first take off alive.' Jim sounded just a touch like he was enjoying the upcoming torture immensely. 'But I should warn you, that was the easy part.' He was flying them past the Dragon and towards one of the peripheral moons. 'We'll rendezvous with the squadron and then the exercise will officially begin. If you have any questions you best ask now.' 

'Yeah, actually.' Ross said. 'How the fuck do you get away with being this rude to people?' He grinned, wishing that he could see the expression on his Omega's face right at that moment. Jim was quiet for a few minutes. 

'I'm going to fucking kill her.' he said. 'And then I'm going to fucking kill you. And then I am going to resurrect you both and kill you again.' 

'You can't.' Ross said gleefully. 'If you kill me, who will sign off on your fitness for duty.' 

'I'm turning around.' Jim said. 'You should not be in this ship.' 

'Oh come on.' Ross protested. 'You're always telling me how cool this is. I want to see it.' He waited for an answer and eventually Jim heaved a sigh. 

'Fine. But the rules are the same. You keep quiet and don't distract me.' he said. 'If you're good, I might not even make you puke although I really fucking should for pulling a stunt like this.' 

'Blame your mother.' Ross replied. 'It was her idea. She wants me to see what an amazing pilot you are.' 

'Flattery will get you a kick in the balls, Captain.' Jim said. 'And if you get sick, be it on your head.' Ross almost wriggled in anticipation. He could see a flight of ships just ahead of them. 

This was going to be fun.


	29. Starburn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first day back on watch has some twists and turns.
> 
> T/W - attempted sexual assault/rape, physical violence.

They glided in past a line of ships and Ross watched with interest as Jim bought them around to come into the formation. 

‘So now what?’ he asked. 

‘How much did Sellar tell you?’ Jim said. 

‘That it’s like capture the flag. Sort of.’ Ross said. ‘That the one who shoots down the most wins.’ 

‘Pretty much does what it says on the tin.’ Jim replied. ‘We stay in formation until we get to the designated exercise area and then it’s pretty much everyone for themselves.’ He brought up what looked like a cube of space. ‘This is the area. Obviously we work in three dimensions unlike your exercises. We score by locking on and completing a firing sequence. Once that pilot has been shot, they have to leave the area. It can get pretty hairy so if you’re feeling sick you’ll just have to hold it down.’ Ross could hear the amusement colouring his voice. 

‘I’ll be fine.’ he said, his stubbornness kicking in. ‘I think I’ve flown enough with you to have an idea of what I’m in for.’ 

‘Oh baby, you have no idea what you’re in for.’ Jim laughed. ‘Once we’re done here, it’s going to take a day or two for you to get your vertigo under control.’ 

‘Fuck off.’ Ross was now grinning maniacally at the thought of the ride he was about to get. ‘I’m a lot tougher than I look.’ 

‘We’ll see.’ Jim said. ‘I’m going to be on open com as well so no giving the game away. As far as Command are concerned you’re just an observer.’ 

‘Copy.’ Ross was now more than a little wound up. ‘So when do we start.’ He looked at the ships that were either side of them. ‘And how many do you have to take out.’ 

‘All of them.’ Jim replied. ‘Last one standing.’ 

‘How many times have you won this?’ Ross asked. 

‘A lot.’ Jim said. ‘Now be quiet. We’re coming up on our target area.’ 

Ross fell silent and watched as the ships stared to break away in small groups. Jim waited until the break got to them and banked steeply to the left, two other ships just behind him. They few down and under the last group and then a voice came through the comm. 

‘Well well.’ The voice was female and very amused. ‘Look what the cat dragged in.’ Jim chuckled and Ross wondered who the voice belonged to. 

‘Still alive.’ Jim replied. ‘And back in the game.’ 

‘Some of us never left it. We have the good sense not to fuck up as royally as you do.’ the Omega said. Although I did hear you got tangled up with some serious shit while you were gone. Hope it hasn’t put you off your stride.’ That made Jim laugh. 

‘Not at all.’ he said. ‘It’s good to be back though.’ 

‘Usual stakes?’ the Omega asked and Jim laughed. 

‘No can do. I’m under medical quarantine.’ he replied. 

‘Damn.’ the voice said. ‘That’s too bad. I was looking forward to reacquainting myself with that gorgeous arse of yours.’ That made Ross sit up and pay attention. Jim sounded like he was desperately trying not to laugh. 

‘Maybe next time.’ he replied. 

‘Maybe.’ the Omega laughed. ‘Best keep an eye out, Hawk. I’m gunning for you.’ 

‘Right back at you.' Jim replied. He was now looking at the heads up and Ross saw that he was setting a targeting range on another ship. It had the call sign Foxfire underneath it. 'We got any newbies in with us, Mickey?' 

'Nope.' the Omega replied. 'Couple of transfer kids. Made it up from the Daedalus.' Jim laughed. 

'Flip you for them.' he said. 

'Not a fucking chance, mate.' Mickey said. 'Looks like the fun's about to begin. I'll catch you on the flip side.' 

'Copy that.' Jim said. He cut the communication and flipped on the deadlights in the cockpit so the only illumination was the almost black red light and the now brilliantly contrasted heads up display. Ross found himself desperate to ask and then heard Jim sigh. 

'Yes, before you ask.' he said. 'I used to fuck her. But if it's any consolation she used to fuck me just as often.' 

'When you won? And then when you lost?' It was such a foreign concept to Ross. 

'Yes.' Jim was smiling, he could hear. 'Are you jealous?' 

'Yes.' Ross replied. 'I'm jealous of everyone that's been with you.' 

'Well, Mickey and I go right back to when we were kids.' Jim said. 'We've always had a bit of a competitive relationship. But now I'm yours so that's not ever going to happen again.'  
It was said so matter of factly that Ross actually had to rethink what he'd just heard and the words I'm yours suddenly resounded in his head. 

'Say that again.' he said and Jim made a questioning sound. 'I want to hear you say it.' There was a moment of silence. 

'I'm yours.' Jim replied. 'I'm your Omega. No-one else will ever have me. I promise.' The surge of love and possessiveness those words brought on quite took Ross' breath away. 

'I meant what I said before.' he replied. 'Not just about Warleggan. I would kill anyone that touched you. You belong to me now.' He knew this was getting riled up but all his Alpha instincts were demanding he put a stamp on the Omega in front of him. 

'Ross.' Jim said calmly. 'I'm walking around with your mark on me. I have spent the last week letting you come in my arse. Trust me, I'm yours.' He laughed. 'Preston and Campbell know.' 

'Did you tell them?' Ross asked. 

'I didn't need to.' Jim replied. 'They could fucking smell you on me. Not even that shit Michaels has been shooting me up with can stop the fact that my body chose you. I chose you.Now will you shut the fuck up and let me fly?' 

'Go on then.' Ross couldn’t stop smiling. 'Show me what you can do.' 

************ 

The recreation area was busy, Alphas and Betas mingling and drinking and arguing as usual. The mood was convivial and no-one thought anything of the Alpha and Beta officers that went into the head together. 

Warleggan checked that the stalls were empty and then dug the credit chip out of his pocket. He held it out to the Beta lieutenant and then snatched it away when the man reached for it. 

'Intel first. Then I decide if it's worth what you're asking for it.' He said. The Beta licked his lips nervously. 

'I could get in deep shit for this Warleggan.' he said and Warleggan gave him a sharp smile. 

'Where is he?' he asked. 

'That's the thing.' the Beta said. 'He's not in med bay and he's back on active duty at the moment. But as to what's going on, I couldn’t access that. All I got was his location.' 

'And?' Warleggan twirled the chip in his fingers. 

'They have him in an unoccupied unit in the Beta section.' The Beta looked at the door of the head as someone walked in. They waited until the man had done his business and left before continuing. 'He's been there for a week already. The whole corridor is empty so it’s just him.' He dug an override pass out of his pocket and handed it to Warleggan. 'This will get you into the Beta section and into the corridor through the maintenance corridors the droids use. You shouldn't run into anyone but if you get caught, you're on your own.' Warleggan took it and stuck it in his own pocket. 

'And the Alpha?' he asked. 'Poldark?' 

'He's listed as being kept in the Beta section too, but he's in a different corridor on the other side of the ship.' the Beta said. He looked uncomfortable. 'Look I really don’t want to know what the fuck you're going to do, but you leave me the fuck out of it.' 

'No problem.' Warleggan said smoothly. 'And next time you'll learn not to let those debts of yours run up.' He flipped the credit chip at the Beta's feet. and watched him scramble for it before walking past him and out the head. 

He had plans to make. 

********** 

'All ships report in.' The Command Omega said and Ross listened to a series of call signs being transmitted until the got to Jim. 

'Silver Squadron, Hawk standing by.' he said and there was a chuckle on the other side. 

'You're back. Those poor bastards.' the Command Omega said. 'Good hunting, Lieutenant.' 

'Silver Squadron, Foxfire standing by.' Mickey said as she called in. 'Jesus Command, you want his head to get any fucking bigger?' 

'Fuck off Fox.' Jim said. 'Now I am going to take you out if it's the last thing I do.' There was a chorus of laughter and catcalls from the other Omegas. It made Ross smile, the obvious friendship underneath the competitiveness. Suddenly a wave of sadness caught him as he thought of his own squad. Jim switched off the comm line almost immediately. 

'Hey.' he said. 'You okay?' 

'I'm fine.' Ross pulled himself back into himself. 

'Hawk proceed to vector 37.' the Command Omega said. 

'Copy that, Command.' Jim said and turned the ship into a smooth bank down and to the left. It took him out of the squadron and Ross looked over his shoulder to see the other ships starting to break away in a similar formation. 'We're about to start. Best take a deep breath Ross.'

Ross took a deep breath. 

'All ships, exercise will begin in T – 10 on my mark. Ten, nine, eight...' The Command Omega started the count down and Jim increased the ship's speed. If Ross had thought they were going quickly before, now they were fairly streaking through the emptiness around him. He saw that Jim had the projected area up and saw that all the other blue dots were doing the same. Ross counted and saw there were nineteen others. 'Three, two, mark.' 

Jim threw the ship into a steep incline, shooting up to the top of the attack zone. The force of the climb slammed Ross back in his seat and almost knocked the air out of him. He saw three blue dots fall in behind Jim on the projection and come in together. 

'They're ganging up on you?' he asked and Jim laughed. 

'They always do.' he replied. 'Not that it does them any fucking good.' He shifted the joystick and the ship went into series of turns, twisting in a spiral as it got to the top and bringing him in and round of the rear if the three ships behind him. 

'Motherfucker!' one the pilots spat over the comm and Jim bought the ship in neatly behind him and locked onto with his targeting system, then initiated the firing sequence. The ship he was locked onto turned from blue to orange as the hit was confirmed. 

'You come for me, I come for you.' he said and Ross's pulse jumped when he heard the focus in his Omega's voice. 

'First blood, Hawk.' Command intoned. 

'Shit.' One of the other ships Jim was chasing broke away and Jim broke with it, following closely behind. The pilot was good, sending their ship streaking down almost vertically but Jim stayed with them and a few seconds later there was another orange dot on the projection. Ross stared, and then saw another two orange dots come up in quick succession and a ship streaked past them in the opposite direction. Ross saw a tally change on the side of the projection which showed that those kills belonged to Foxfire. 

'For fucks sake.' someone muttered over the comm. 'Why the fuck do we even bother? If it's not him, it's bloody her.' 

'Mine.' Mickey declared. She had bought her ship close in on another. Jim chuckled. 

'Not if I get there first.' he said and threw the ship into a violent bank, inverting and then righting to come up just in front of her ship. He locked on and got the hit before Ross even realised what was happening. 

'Jesus!' he exclaimed as they came out of the line of fire. 

'You little son of a bitch!' Mickey sounded impressed but also ready to kill someone. 'You're fucking dead, Hawk.' 

'Got to catch me first, Fox.' Jim laughed and neatly evaded her targeting system by inverting the ship and letting it plunge down towards the bottom of the attack zone. 

'Sneaky little fuck. Don't go anywhere.' Mickey said. 'I'll be back for you in a minute.' Her ship peeled off from where she had been behind them and took off after a cluster of three that were coming in from the other side of the attack zone. 

'No rush.' Jim said. Ross saw another cluster coming straight up towards them and felt his heart start to hammer as he realised Jim was taking no evasive action but flying head on.

'Uh, Jim?' he said and gripped the seat. 'Maybe you need to turn.' 

'You ever play chicken?' Jim sounded like he was having the time of his life. 

'Fuck!' Ross's eyes went wide. 'You're not fucking serious!' 

'Let's see who blinks first.' Jim said. 'Bet it's not going to be me.' The four dots were still on a collision course with them. 

'Hawk, pull up!' someone shouted. 

'Fuck you.' Jim’s voice was bubbling over with excitement. 'You pull up.' They were almost about to hit. 

'Fuck, fuck, fuck!' another pilot said and then one of the ships broke away. The other three couldn't stop and Rosss yelled and shut his eyes, only to feel the ship lurch onto its side. He opened them to see that Jim had banked violently to the right, throwing the ship onto its side as they skimmed between the other ships with barely an inch to spare. 

'Oh my God!' Ross was almost incomprehensible. 'Jesus!' 

Jim righted them in just in time to do the exact same thing in the opposite direction. Ross was convinced the hull was about to give way. The kinds of stresses Jim was subjecting them to could not be good for structural integrity. There were other orange dots now on the side of the projection and he felt the ship speed up even more, the next turn taking them into what could only be described as a death spiral. 

'This is how I die.' he said. In front of him, Jim laughed. 

************ 

Warleggan tapped the pass against the control panel and the light flashed green. The door opened and he stepped inside, standing to the side and waving through the three other Alphas that were with him. He didn’t believe in doing things by half and had taken the precaution of making sure that people owed him favours. He found that was a very good way to do business. 

The Alphas with him today though were different. They were his inner circle, members of his squad that were sworn to him through a combination of loyalty and shared interests. They knew about what he had planned and Warleggan had promised that they could have the same chance with the Omega of their choice should his venture prove successful. He also knew that he wouldn’t underestimate the Omega. Hawkins was a fighter and by himself Warleggan knew he stood no chance. But four of them working together could restrain him long enough to inject him and then hold him down while Warleggan mated him. The key to all of this would be the element of surprise. They had managed to evade almost everyone by using the override pass to access the auxiliary corridors through the Beta section which were used to get into the maintenance areas by the droids. The lack of people in these corridors meant that they had gone unchallenged and found their way to the unoccupied corridor that the Beta had said Hawkins was in. 

Warleggan strode down the corridor. The only room they could not access was the one at the end which he assumed to be the one Hawkins was bunking in. The other four living units were all empty and some were still being refurbished and had half completed wall components. It was the perfect place to keep someone out of circulation but it was also the perfect place to not be discovered. He decided that the best unit to use would be the one on the left of the locked unit. It had a full ablutions set up and a bed, which would come in handy. The hormone induced heat was supposed to last at least three or four hours and Warleggan planned to take advantage of ever illicit minute. 

By the time he was done with Hawkins, the Omega would be well and truly broken in just the way he wanted him.

***********

When they landed back in the hangar bay, Ross waited for the cockpit to open before unstrapping himself and climbing out. Unsure of what to do, he took his lead from Jim and waited for him to climb out as well. Jim got out and took off his helmet, blond hair mussed, and they climbed down from the platform one after the other. When they go to the deck, there was an Omega walking past them with her flight helmet under her arm. She had red hair cut as short as Jim’s, not the brassy copper of Sellar, but a ruddy bright russet. Her warm smiling face was awash with freckles and her eyes were a deep brown. 

‘Hawk.’ she said with a grin that promised wickedness in all shapes and forms. ‘You owe me a rematch.’ Jim grinned in reply. 

‘Fox.’ he replied. ‘You’ll get one.’

‘We’ll see.’ she said and winked in Ross’ direction. ‘Good to see you didn’t make your passenger sick.’ Jim laughed and they watched her go.

‘Speaking of my passenger, we’d better get you back.’ he said. They left the hangar deck, and Jim walked Ross right back up to the observation level where Sellar’s office was. She was waiting for them and once they were inside the room Ross could take his own helmet off. Jim took it from him and turned to Sellar who was grinning broadly. 

‘Pleased with yourself, are you?’ he asked and she sat back in her chair. 

‘I think I am going to like this mother-in-law stuff.’ she said. 

‘You’re not his mother-in-law.’ Jim pointed out and she waved a hand. 

‘Semantics.’ she replied. ‘You need to get to debriefing, Lieutenant. I’m sure you can live without him for two more hours.’ She also winked at Ross and Ross grinned. 

‘See.’ he said to Jim. ‘I’ve got redheads winking at me all over the place.’ 

‘Blow me.’ Jim laughed and walked out of Sellar’s office with a mock serious salute in her direction. Once the door was closed Sellar gave Ross a smug look. 

‘I told you he was brilliant.’ she said. 

‘You didn’t tell me he has a death wish.’ he replied.

‘No, but I thought you would have already figured that out.’ Sellar replied. ‘You didn’t puke though.’

‘No, I didn’t.’ Ross smiled. ‘Does that mean I have finally passed your official test?’

‘Most of it.’ Sellar said. ‘Barrymore wants you stop by his office by the way. He said he wants to have a chat about your new squad so be sure to head there first.’ That made Ross give her a thoughtful look. 

‘You and my CO are in cahoots.’ It came out slightly accusatory.

‘I don’t know what you’re talking about, Captain.’ Sellar laughed. ‘Dismissed.’

Ross got up, saluted and left her office, taking the same route back to the common corridors and then heading for the Alpha section. He got to Barrymore’s office but found it empty. His secretary directed Ross to one of the debriefing rooms. When he got there, he found Barrymore reading his datapad at the conference table with another one next to him and Ross’ recently acquired rifle that he’d handed over to the engineers for inspection. He waved Ross over to sit with him and Ross came to the other side of the table. Barrymore tapped in an order for coffee and then pushed the other datapad next to him to Ross.

‘Have you had a look?’ he asked and Ross nodded. 

‘I am very pleased about the decision to recruit Lieutenant Carne.’ He said. ‘She’s a fine pilot.

‘Ndaka pulled rank on that one.’ Barrymore said. ‘Sellar advised her that it would be good not to take any chances.’ He brought up the list of new recruits and pinged it across to Ross. ‘These are all from Training. They have been selected according to the criteria set out by myself and Ndaka and there are no bad apples as far as we can tell. All of them are good solid soldiers, nobody too exceptional but very promising indeed. We’ve also avoided anyone with any connections to Corporate. They are almost all career families and they have excellent combat scores. I think you will find them a pleasure to train.’

‘Good.’ Ross ran an eye over the list. His new squad was a mix of ethnicities and genders, just the way he preferred it. ‘And they are arriving next week?

‘Yes.’ Barrymore said. ‘They are going into training after they have had a watch to settle in and meet you and the rest of your squad. All their specialities are the same as your previous squad as requested. I think they’ll fit in well. They won’t replace them but I have every confidence that you and Carlisle will get them whipped into shape.’

‘We will.’ Ross smiled, then he nodded at the rifle. ‘And that?’

‘Now this is interesting.’ Barrymore said, his blue-grey eyes sharp. ‘The Weapons Engineering team have been playing with it, and they are a super sharp bunch down there. It’s non-issue.’

‘How can it be?’ Ross asked. ‘An Alpha team had it.’

‘Or what looked like an Alpha team.’ Barrymore said. ‘Ndaka’s been making enquiries and no-one is able to tell us firstly who that team was and secondly where these weapons come from. You know the engineers, they’ve been all over this like it’s the best present ever and they are pretty sure they are close to reverse engineering it. But while they were doing it, they found something interesting.’

‘What was that?’ Ross asked. 

‘There’s a number of components inside that are not even on the open market. They are all at patent approval stage and they are all registered to the same company. Warleggan Inc.’ The name set off alarm bells and Ross stared at his CO. 

‘Warleggan?’ he asked. ‘As in Captain Warleggan?’

‘You’ve had the pleasure, I believe.’ Barrymore said. ‘He’s not a popular individual.’

‘His family own that company?’ Ross asked and Barrymore nodded.

‘His father to be precise. Now the only people who know about this particular tidbit of information are the two of us and the others that came to get you. Ndaka wants this under wraps. Warleggan Inc. is a major supplier of UESN hardware as well as a few other things. This has the potential to be a very delicate situation and until we know a little more, nothing is to be said.’

‘Copy that.’ Ross said. ‘But I need to tell you that there is history with him and Jim, sir.’

‘So I have been made aware by Sellar.’ Barrymore said. ‘It seems that he’s applied for permission to mate with him and been turned down.’ He gave Ross a smile. ‘And that this could be a very likely motive was something that both Carter and Holmewood bought to my attention. Apparently you and Hawkins hit it off right from the word go.’ 

‘Seems a bit much just to get the competition out the way.’ Ross said.

‘You’d be surprised what some Alphas will do to get what they want, Ross.’ Barrymore replied. ‘Command is keeping an eye on him. Anything suspicious and they have been instructed to report directly to Ndaka. And that also means you steering clear, am I understood?’

‘Aye, sir.’ Ross replied. ‘I understand completely.’

**********

Jim came out of the debriefing room and found Mickey waiting for him. She grinned. 

‘That move was ridiculous.’ she said. ‘I am so stealing that.’ Jim returned the grin and they started walking down the corridor together. ‘So what’s this shit about being on medical? Cause I call bullshit.’

‘No bullshit.’ Jim replied. ‘You know me. I would be all over your arse if I was able to.’ 

‘Which is exactly why I am calling bullshit.’ Mickey replied. ‘That and I heard something interesting this morning, like a little birdie telling me that you’ve only gone and gotten mated to someone who's reputed to be the hottest Alpha on board.’ 

‘Fuck!’ Jim stopped dead in his tracks and she cackled. ‘How the fuck….?’ Realisation crossed his face. ‘Preston.’

‘No actually.’ Mickey said. ‘A bunch of us wanted to come and see you and we kept getting put off so we hacked the system to find out where they were keeping you. We were going to smuggle you in some beer and have a little party to celebrate your safe return. Imagine our surprise when we found out you were in the Beta section. Not only that but there’s an Alpha listed in another Beta section. The same Alpha you’ve been flying for over a month and got stuck on a ship with. They’ve tried to make it look like you two are being held in different places, but they haven’t changed the meal rotations list and for a whole week you two got your vittles in the same unit. It doesn’t take a great leap of the imagination to suggest that there’s only one reason why an Alpha and an Omega would be held in the same place. And with your history of suppressant failure…’ She let the sentence trail off and gave him a very self-satisfied smile.

‘Jesus Christ.’ Jim muttered. ‘How many people know?’

‘The entire squadron.’ Mickey snickered. ‘Now we’re all dying to get a look at him and we’re also wondering how the fuck you’re getting away with it because even that fact that Sellar’s your mom can’t be protecting you.’ Jim leaned back against the bulkhead and tried staring her down. It didn’t work. She was possibly the only Omega he’d ever met that was as stubborn as he was. 

‘I can’t tell.’ he eventually said and she huffed in annoyance.

‘Fuck’s sake.’ she said, then she grinned and grabbed his hand and towed him down the corridor. There was a maintenance alcove and she dragged him into it, shutting the door behind them. ‘All right. I’m not going to ask about what’s going down. But I am going to ask about him.’ 

‘No.’ Jim laughed. ‘I’m telling you nothing.’ He loved the fact that he had one over on her. ‘Not a damn thing.’ 

‘Spoilsport.’ Mickey folded her arms and pouted. She gave him the most pathetic puppy eyes he’d ever seen and Jim finally gave in. He sighed and unzipped his flight jacket and pulled it away from his neck. Mickey gasped audibly when she saw the bite mark.

‘Holy fuck!’ she exclaimed. ‘Oh my fuck, it’s fucking true.’ Her brown eyes were sparkling when she looked at him. ‘This is so exciting!’ 

‘It’s not for public consumption.’ Jim hissed. ‘Fuck. It’s going to be around the whole fucking section by the end of the week and then I could be in actual proper trouble, Mick.’ 

‘We promise not to tell.’ Mickey made a locking gesture over her mouth. ‘I’ll tell the others.’ 

‘Thank you.’ Jim said. He shifted. ‘It’s nice though.’

‘It’s a fucking surprise. You’re like the original ‘I’m never going to get mated’ Omega.’ Mickey said. ‘You’ve always said they haven’t built an Alpha that could tame you.’

‘Ross is different.’ Jim smiled to himself. ‘Very different.’

‘Oh fuck.’ Mickey said. ‘You’re fucking smitten. You poor bastard.’ 

‘You’re just jealous.’ Jim couldn’t resist and she punched him in the arm, making him wince. Then Mickey’s comm sounded and she sighed.

‘I have to go.’ she said, checking it. ‘You want to come down and have a drink with us. We’re all glad to have you back.’ 

‘Normally yes, but I have an Alpha to attend to.’ Jim said and laughed at the look of disgust on her face. ‘Next watch, I promise.’

‘Fine.’ Mickey said. They exited the alcove and she waved as she headed in the direction of the Omega recreation unit. Jim turned and started his fairly long walk back to the Beta section.

He contemplated his first watch back as he signed himself out and started through the common section of the ship. The Beta section was above them and he took the lift up and then went through the security barrier, using the override tag he’d been given. From there it was another flight of stairs to the accommodation section that he and Ross had been put in. he got to the door and swiped the pass. As it opened though he caught a hint of something that made him stop. There was a smell in the corridor that made the hairs on the back of his neck go up. It was empty though and Jim couldn’t hear anything that could be construed as suspicious so he started to walk towards the door of his unit. The smell was starting to get a little stronger and he was about half way down the corridor when he stopped and inhaled deeply. Even as it hit him, the door of the unit next to his opened and his eyes widened as he saw four Alphas come out. 

Jim had always been taught the benefit of being wary. All Omegas were. There were horror stories of Omegas that were forcibly mated, that were gang raped until their systems failed. The very thing that made him so intelligent and resourceful also made him physically vulnerable. Now he stared at the four men in front of him and his mind raced through the options. He couldn’t get past them, that much was obvious. He couldn’t fight his way out of it, not against four of them. His only chance was to turn and run for it.

So he did.

************

Ross closed down the list on his datapad and handed it back to Barrymore. They had spent the last two hours discussing the recruits and their training plan and it was the end of his watch. In fact he was a little overdue to go off duty and he checked his watch. Jim would be back in the unit already. It felt strange to say but he found that he’d actually really missed him, their interlude aside. 

He stood up and was about to take his leave when a wave of nausea hit him. It was so strong it made him double over and Barrymore got up and came to him, his face full of worry.

‘Ross?’ He put his hand on Ross’ shoulder. ‘Ross, what’s wrong? Do I need to call a medic.’

‘No.’ Ross gasped, trying to quell the feeling. ‘I don’t know. I just…’ He froze as the feeling shifted and changed and then realised what he was feeling. It was fear, overlaid with blinding anger and the most awful feeling of helplessness. 

Ross knew that there was only one place it could be coming from and that chilled him. He didn’t stop, just turned and headed out the room, bolting down the corridor with Barrymore shouting in his wake.

***********

They caught him before he got to the door. 

Jim fought, harder than he ever had in his life. He knew he had managed to get a few good hits in before the other three got hold of him and Warleggan punched him in the face. There was a crunch as his nose broke under the Alpha’s fist and his ears were ringing, but he tried to keep struggling until Warleggan kneed him in the ribs and knocked all the air out of him. Jim looked up with blurry vision and he could see one of the Alpha’s had blood pouring from his mouth where Jim had kicked him. The other two had him by the arms and waist, holding him still as Warleggan stepped into his eyeline. Jim waited for him to come in close enough and then spat in his face, his saliva streaked with bright red across the Alpha’s skin. Warleggan backhanded him hard, splitting his lip as well. 

‘Get him inside.’ he hissed, wiping the spit from his face with the back of his hand. ‘On the bed.’

Jim felt his stomach lurch and made on last ditch effort to get out of the iron grips that were now hauling him towards the unit next to his. He knew what was coming and it made him feel physically ill, every fibre of his body screaming in protest at what was about to happen to him. He struggled again but all it got him was another blow to the ribs and this time he heard something crack. It was now even harder to breathe and he felt a desperate fear that he might choke on the blood that was still flooding his mouth and nose. 

They got him inside and dragged him through to the bedroom of the unit and onto the bed. Two of the Alphas knelt on his arms and the third held his legs down. Warleggan was standing to one side, watching him with a smug look on his face. Jim could feel the clotted blood starting to collect at the back of his throat and turned his head to spit it out. It was a brilliant scarlet against the white mattress protector and then he head a metallic click. He looked back up and saw that Warleggan had an injection unit in his hand that made him shake with alarm. 

‘What the fuck is that?’ His voice sounded slurred and clogged with blood. 

‘Something to warm you up.’ Warleggan said. ‘Make you a little less resistant.’ He came to straddle Jim’s hips and Jim shrank back from him. He could feel the Alpha was hard and the wrongness of the proximity of someone who was not his mate made him feel sick. 

‘No.’ he said. ‘Don’t…’

‘Shhh.’ Warleggan sounded like he was trying to soothe a panicked animal. ‘Just a few seconds and you’ll be begging for this.’ 

Jim tried to twist away but Warleggan nodded at the two Alphas on his arms. One grabbed him by the hair and shook him until he was dizzy again, and the other unzipped his flight jacket and pulled it aside. Jim wanted to shout, to do something but then the nausea overcame him and the cramping in his stomach took his breath away. 

‘Oh fuck.’ It came from the Alpha on his left arm. ‘Fuck, sir. Look.’ 

‘That’s impossible.’ Jim felt Warleggan pull the jacket away further and his head was yanked to the side to expose Ross’ mark. ‘No.’ He sounded enraged. ‘NO!’ 

‘He’s been mated.’ This was from the Alpha on Jim’s right. ‘We can’t do this. He belongs to someone.’

‘Fuck that!’ Warleggan spat. ‘Do I need to remind you that I’m your superior officer? Now hold him fucking still.’ 

Jim felt the needle go in and then a burning sensation in his neck as whatever it was he’d been given flooded into his system. It felt like he was being set alight from the inside, like fire through his veins and then the pain started. It was enough to blot out everything else that hurt and the nausea and make him scream. 

‘Shit!’ the Alpha at his feet sounded very far away now. ‘This doesn’t look right.’ 

Jim felt himself start to spasm violently as whatever drug was in him took hold. The burning got worse, spreading through every part of him and it was so painful it made him want to cry. He could barely focus on anything other than what was happening to him and was only vaguely conscious of a noise going off somewhere in the background. 

‘Fuck.’ There was a sudden loss of pressure on his arms as both the Alphas let him go. ‘That’s the fucking security alarm.’ 

‘Go!’ Warleggan roared and shadows floated past Jim’s line of vision as the four Alphas took off and left him.

**********

Ross ran, his lungs burning and his whole body filled with so much rage that it felt like he was going to explode. 

He’d stopped for all of a second to bellow at the Beta security staff at the entrance before tearing off up the stairs. He could feel the pain Jim was in, like a lance through his side and all he could think of was getting to his mate’s side. When he got to their corridor he opened the door and bolted inside and then stopped dead. He could smell Alphas and it made the rage curdle and bubble inside him. He could also smell Jim, the scent of his mate’s distress thick in his nose. He tracked it to the end of the corridor and then sniffed at the unit next to his. He used his override pass to open it and then it was like running head first into a wall of smell. 

Ross tore through the unit to the bedroom and what he saw made everything fade away into silence. Jim was curled up on his side on the unmade bed. There was a brilliant red stain under his face and he was shaking so badly that at first Ross thought he was having a seizure. He threw himself onto the bed next to him, gathering Jim up in his arms. The security alarm was still blaring, but Ross felt like there was nothing else but the way his mate was shivering. He put his hand to Jim’s clammy face and was astonished when he felt how hot he was. He knew that was the worst thing he could be feeling and real fear started to course through him. 

‘Jim.’ Ross could hear the desperation in his own voice. ‘Come on baby, open your eyes for me.’ He could also just hear the sound of other people coming into the unit. ‘Come on, talk to me.’ He wiped the blood and sweat off of Jim’s face and his Omega opened his eyes and looked at him. His eyes were glazed, and he was clearly struggling to focus.

‘Ross?’ It was barely audible, but it was something. Ross felt a part of him break and he kissed Jim’s forehead. 

‘I’m here.’ he said. ‘I’m here.’ It was so hard to look at, see how much pain Jim was obviously in and not be able to do anything. 

‘Captain Poldark?’ A voice behind him alerted Ross to the fact that there were now security and medical personnel in the room with him. ‘You need to step away sir. We need to get him to med bay.’

Ross looked back down at Jim. Jim looked back and then there was a flicker of fire in his blue-green eyes. He lifted his hand pulled Ross back down to him and whispered one word in Ross’ ear.

Warleggan.

Ross pulled back to look at him, but then Jim’s eyes fell closed and he started to shake even more violently than he was already and Ross felt the Beta medics crowd them, gently pulling Jim from his arms and transferring him to the medical transport unit. 

He watched helplessly as they strapped Jim down and followed them out as they started to move him. He kept his eyes on his Omega until he found himself at the entrance to the auxiliary corridor that would take them to the medical departments. He hadn’t even realised they had come down the stairs. 

‘Sir.’ A Beta medic was standing in front of him. ‘You can’t go with them.’ 

Ross stepped back, a cold fury gripping him and making everything stop as a single perfect thought took hold of his mind. 

‘No. But I can go somewhere else.’ he said and then turned and started running in the direction of the exit to the Beta section. 

***********

Sellar was just coming into her office when a comms came through. She hit the receive button and listened to the Beta officer on the side, the colour draining from her face.

‘I’ll be right there.’ she said and then cut the communication. Then she punched in her own commands and a second later Barrymore answered.

‘Jim’s been attacked in the Beta section.’ she said. ‘He’s been taken to sick bay and I am on my way there now, but Ross ran out of there like he was on fire. I think you need to stage an interception.

***********

Ross got to the Alpha section and headed for the central command centre. The Beta on duty looked up and her face fell when she took in his bloodstained uniform and the look of pure fury on his face.

‘Find Captain Warleggan.’ he said, his voice like ice. ‘Now.’

‘Sir…’ she stammered and Ross leaned over the desk, not even caring how it looked. Nothing mattered now apart from finding Warleggan and kicking the shit out of him.

‘That is a direct order, Corporal.’ he said and she looked desperately at the Beta next to her and he punched the command into his terminal.

‘He should be in his accommodation unit, sir.’ he said and Ross was off again, charging through the people around him. He didn’t stop until he got to the corridor that Warleggan’s squad was billeted on and then he saw him. 

Warleggan was walking towards the accommodations with three other Alphas. He as dressed in exercise gear and his hair was wet. The other three were in a similar state and Ross had no doubt that whatever they had been wearing was already down a laundry chute somewhere and all the evidence of any physical contact with Jim had been flushed down the shower drain. 

Warleggan had his head turned and he was talking to one of the Alphas when the other two noticed that Ross had moved to block their path. 

‘Warleggan.’ he spat and they all stopped. The few other Alphas in the corridor heard him and also turned to look at them. 

Warleggan looked at him and there was a split second where a look flashed across his face and it told Ross everything he needed to know. 

‘You motherfucking bastard.’ he hissed and then the edges of his vision blurred as rage over came him. He threw himself at Warleggan and it was only Warleggan’s instincts that kept him on his feet. Ross did manage to catch him with his shoulder and it threw the Alpha off balance enough for him to hit him square in the face and knock him to the ground before jumping on him and landing another blow. Warleggan bellowed in anger and fought back. He managed to shove Ross off him long enough to get an elbow in to the side of Ross’ head and then they rolled apart and Ross was back on his feet. Warleggan was too and he charged at him, pushing Ross against the bulkhead behind him. Ross felt the air being knocked out of him, but he was so far gone that the blow to his head felt like nothing compared to the anger burning him up. He kneed Warleggan in the side and the Alpha let out a whoosh of air and gave Ross an opening to punch him solidly in the jaw this time, splitting the skin over his knuckles. It should have hurt, but he was running on adrenaline and rage and he kept punching, one blow landing true after the other and then he had his hands around Warleggan’s neck. He shoved him upagainst the bulkhead and held him there.

‘You touched him.’ he hissed. ‘You fucking animal.’

‘We didn’t know.’ Someone protested behind him. Ross kept staring into the pale blue eyes in front of him. ‘We didn’t know he was mated.’ He could feel hands tugging at him, but he shrugged them off easily and kept the pressure on Warleggan’s throat. 

‘It makes no difference.’ He was leaning in close and the way Warleggan flinched made his blood sing. ‘You put your hands on my Omega, you piece of shit. I should rip out your fucking throat for that.’ His voice was murderous, low. ‘Teach you to keep your hands to yourself.’

‘I didn’t know.’ Warleggan managed to choke out. 

‘Now you do.’ Ross said and tightened his grip, feeling strangely calm as Warleggan’s face stated to purple. 

‘Fuck!’ a voice broke through the fury and Ross felt a hand on his shoulder. ‘Lad, let him go.’ 

‘He touched Jim.’ he replied, still sounding perfectly neutral. ‘He was going to rape my Omega.’ 

‘I know, lad.’ Barrymore’s hand squeezed. ‘I understand. But if you kill him, we can’t get answers. We need answers, Ross. The medics found an injection unit in the room. Warleggan gave Jim something and it’s made him very sick. We need to know what it is.’ He tugged at Ross’s shoulder. ‘Come now, Jim needs you to go to him. He’s asking for his Alpha.’

That broke through the anger long enough to register. 

Ross let go and the feeling started to recede enough for him to get himself under control. He turned to look at Barrymore. Warleggan collapsed to the ground, coughing violently. Several Alpha MPs took hold of him and hauled him up none too gently. Ross frowned. He hadn’t noticed them arriving and he was now astonished to see the corridor was full of people, more security and a few more officers. Barrymore took him by the arm. 

‘Let’s go, lad.’ he said. Ross threw Warleggan one last look, gratified to see that the other Alpha’s face was battered and bleeding. He stared down at his hands, seeing that they were torn and bloody. Then he realised that there was also blood pouring off his own face, Warleggan’s elbow having split the skin of his eyebrow. Barrymore noticed his realisation.

‘We’ll get you fixed up in the med bay.’ he said. Ross nodded and followed him.

When they got to the section, nobody stopped them. In fact it seemed that everybody was getting out of their way. A Beta nurse met then and took them to a waiting room. Sellar was already there, her face white. 

‘They had to take him.’ She said as they got to her. ‘His temperature’s skyrocketed and they said if they don’t get it down he could die.’ She stared at Ross’ face and then his hands. ‘You know who did this?’

‘Warleggan.’ Ross replied. ‘Where is he?’ 

‘Michaels said they were going to put him in an ice bath to get the fever down. That was about twenty minutes ago.’ Sellar said, coming over and taking his hand. She ran her thumb lightly over the torn knuckles. ‘Did you kill him?’

‘Almost.’ Barrymore said. ‘I told the MPs to take him into custody.’ Sellar looked at him, and then tears spilled out over her cheeks. Barrymore moved without hesitation, going to her and enfolding her in his arms. Ross watched them and then turned at the sound of footsteps behind him. It was Michaels and her face was grim. 

‘He’s responding.’ she said to them. ‘The icebath bought the temperature down and we have him on a drip to try and wash that stuff he was given out his system. But it’s going to be a long watch. Whatever Warleggan gave him is not very pleasant.’

‘Has he said anything?’ Ross asked and Michaels looked at him. 

‘He’s asking for you.’ she said. ‘I think it would be a good idea for you to come with me.’ 

Ross looked at Sellar and Barrymore, then followed the Beta out the room. Everything passed him in a blur. They finally got to a room and she ushered him in. Jim was on the bed. Ross could see they had him on a drip and that he was sweating profusely. There were bruises starting to form under his eyes and his skin had a very unhealthy green tinge to it. He saw Ross and instinctively held out one hand. Ross went to him immediately, climbing onto the bed and ignoring the protests of Michaels and the nurses. Jim curled into him, his hands gripping Ross’ shirt and his face buried in Ross’ chest. Ross wrapped both arms around him, careful not the get the drip tangled and kissed the top of his head. 

‘I’m here, baby.’ he murmured into Jim’s hair. ‘I’ve got you. He won’t hurt you again.’ Jim relaxed in his arms but he didn't let go.

Next to them Michaels watched them and then herded the nurses out before following and closing the door behind her.


	30. Moving House

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim is ready to be discharged but Sellar has ideas...

The next twenty-four hours were the longest of Ross’ life. Jim’s temperature went up and down and it was a constant battle to get it back into normal ranges until finally it broke. With it came shaking so bad that Ross had to hold him down long enough for Michaels to attend to him and sweat that drenched both of them by the time the fit was done. Michaels dispensed with the orderlies and enlisted Ross to pick his Omega up and carry him across the corridor to the room they had set the ice bath up in and dump Jim into it, repeating the process again and again until he was so exhausted he could barely hold his head up. In spite of that, Ross stubbornly refused to leave Jim’s side and felt a whole lot better about caring for him than letting the Betas do it. Towards the end, Jim had started recovering enough to curse him blind when he’d put him in and Ross had ended up having to sit next to the tub, one hand in the freezing water holding Jim’s and the other stroking his extremely unhappy Omega’s wet hair. He had to say that he was horribly impressed with the range of profanity his mate was capable of. Unfortunately there had been other unpleasant side effects and Jim had brought up everything he’d eaten in the past twelve hours. Ross had refused to leave through that as well, chasing the nurses away and kneeling down next to Jim, rubbing his back and making soothing noises even while his Omega had retched and grumbled and snarled his way through it, doing a remarkable impression of an angry cat. 

It had finally ended about an hour before, the fever breaking and Jim more or less passing out from sheer exhaustion. Ross was lying propped up on the pillows with Jim sprawled over him, head on his chest. The lights in the room were dimmed. Jim was starting to smell like himself again, which heartened Ross enormously. He nosed at Jim’s hair and stroked down his back, the bio-cotton under his fingers still damp. On a whim he hooked one finger under the thin aluminium chain around Jim’s neck and pulled out the dog tags he wore and ran his thumb over the embossed name. He smiled as he recalled the conversation about middle names and how much Jim had laughed when Ross had told him his.

There was a sound as the door opened and Michaels came in. Ross looked up at her and she gave him a tired smile. She walked over to the bed and Ross watched as she scanned the sleeping Omega, feeling ridiculously happy when she let out a relieved sigh. 

‘I think we’re finally done.’ she said. ‘Good thing he’s a fighter. His temperature’s stable.’ She lowered the scanner and looked at Ross, her face full of concern. ‘You on the other hand need sleep, Captain. You look exhausted.’

‘I’ll sleep when I know he’s all right.’ Ross replied. ‘Until then, I’m staying right here. You’ll have to sedate me and drag me out of here to get me to leave.’ Michaels huffed softly.

You’re as stubborn as he is.’ she said, checking the readouts on the monitors next to the bed. ‘And don’t tempt me, Ross. I am very capable of taking you down, Alpha or no.’ She reached out and put her hand on Jim’s forehead. Jim snuffled quietly and shifted but didn’t wake up. Michaels withdrew her hand and looked at Ross again. ‘You’re a good Alpha. I wish everyone was this devoted to their Omegas. It will stand you in good stead if you two ever decide to breed.’ 

‘Right now, I just want him back.’ Ross said. 

‘I understand.’ Michaels said. ‘He’s lucky that Warleggan wasn’t successful with what he was planning.’

‘You know what it was that he gave Jim?’ Ross asked and she nodded.

‘It’s a very powerful distilled version of the hormone that triggers heat in Omegas.’ she said. ‘The lab techs said they have heard of something like this on the black market but it’s strictly illegal stuff. I am very interested in finding out just how Warleggan acquired it. It would seem it’s designed to bring on a very powerful heat, one in which I would assume the Omega is completely helpless to resist any Alpha that mates with them.’

‘Bastard.’ Ross muttered, pulling Jim closer. ‘But why did it make him so sick?’

‘Because he’s already mated to you.’ Michaels tucked her hands in the pocket of her lab coat. ‘His body went into overdrive to try and reject it. Omegas react very strongly to someone who is not their mate.’

‘I wanted to kill him.’ Ross said. He looked down at Jim’s sleeping face and waves of love and protectiveness washed through him.

‘I know. It’s a perfectly normal Alpha reaction and the reason why no disciplinary action will be taken against you. ’ Michaels said. ‘Sellar said they were going to interrogate him. If he has any sense he’ll come clean. I wouldn’t like to be in the room with her for too long.’ She gave Ross a smile that bordered on approving. ‘You did a lot of damage. The Alpha med bay reported back that he’s got a shattered zygomatic arch, a broken nasal bridge, fractured laryngeal cartilage, a mild concussion and several broken ribs.’ She turned and walked to the door, stopping once to turn and look at him. ‘Personally I think you should have done worse.’

‘Is that your way of telling me I did a good job?’ Ross asked and she raised an eyebrow at him.

‘Yes.’ she said and left the room.

**********

The room was quiet. Ndaka was sitting with her chin cushioned on her hand. 

‘This throws a whole new light on things.’ she said and her face was grave. 

‘We found it in his quarters.’ Lieutenant General Kiro said. He was not looking happy at all. ‘Tech says that it’s encoded and by someone who knows what they are doing. They’re trying to crack it now.’ 

Ndaka looked at Sellar and she shrugged.

‘You know my feelings on this.’ she said. ‘As far as I am concerned castration would be too good for him.’

‘He’s going to be facing criminal charges, Collette.’ Ndaka said. ‘He’ll be suitably punished.’ Sellar snorted.

‘Like hell, he will.’ she said. ‘The second we hand him over he’ll be whisked away by Corporate and kept safe from prosecution.’

‘As much as I would like to disagree, I think she has a point.’ Kiro said. ‘There have been disciplinary issues before and they have been quashed by people far up the chain of command.’ He made a face. ‘I’ve been trying to get rid of that smug bastard since I assumed command of the Alpha section.’

‘We have one thing in our favour.’ Ndaka said. ‘The Admiralty has given me carte blanche in handling the current situation. That means that we can keep all this in house. Communications have been severely curtailed so we can prevent his father from finding out what happened to him for the time being. He’s going to kick off about it, but we have the backing from Command. Barrymore is with him now, trying to get everything he can out of him.’ 

‘So we have a fair amount of evidence.’ Sellar said. ‘The injection unit has his fingerprints all over it. That’s certainly compelling evidence even without Jim’s statement.’

‘Speaking of, when will he be able to give it?’ Ndaka asked. 

‘Michaels has said that he is doing considerably better.’ Sellar said. ‘Once he’s completely out of danger, you can send in an officer to take it.’ 

‘Good.’ Ndaka said. ‘I want all our ships in a row on this one. Of course, there’s also the fact that an entire corridor of Alphas heard what Captain Poldark said about Lieutenant Hawkins. I have it on good authority that the words ‘my Omega’ were used.’ 

‘He was well within his rights to attack Warleggan the way he did.’ Kiro said. ‘He’s just lucky that Barrymore intervened. If it had been my Omega, I wouldn’t have been so forgiving.’ He sighed. “I probably shouldn’t have said that.’

‘No, Kiro.’ Sellar was smiling at him. ‘You shouldn’t. But we promise not to tell.’

‘Appreciated.’ Kiro said. ‘Bastards like that give all of us a bad name.’

‘But that does beg the question as to what we do with them. I would bet my stripes that the entire ship now knows that we have a mated pair aboard.’

‘Well, the Omegas certainly do.’ Sellar said. ‘I got interrogated this morning by my immediate subordinates.’

‘And what was the prevailing opinion?’ Ndaka asked. 

‘That Warleggan should have his balls cut off.’ Sellar replied promptly. ‘Aside from that, they were not particularly bothered by the news that Hawkins and Poldark are mated. In fact they seemed rather excited about it.’ She shared a look with Kiro and the Alpha shook his head. 

‘It’s definitely all over the Alpha section.’ he said. ‘And likewise.’ 

‘I am intrigued by the fact that Barrymore said that Poldark knew that Hawkins was being attacked.’ Ndaka said. ‘I know that mating bonds are supposed to be strong but I had no idea that was possible, especially over what amounts to a fair distance.’ 

‘It is extremely interesting.’ Kiro said. ‘I don’t need to tell you that a link like that could be very useful.’

‘So what do you suggest?’ Ndaka asked. ‘I defer to both of you in this matter. They are your crew.’ Sellar looked at Kiro and he nodded. They had spent three hours going over this before the meeting with Ndaka.

‘We are not going to relinquish them.’ Sellar said. ‘The Admiralty has already given permission for them to remain on board, and this new evidence and Warleggan’s now obvious connection to what happened on the Orien and his recent activities means that there is a whole lot more probably coming.’ 

‘I agree.’ Kiro said. ‘I don’t like the idea of a rogue Alpha whose loyalties are not with this ship or their company. I think an example should be made.’

‘You know what you are suggesting.’ Ndaka said. 

‘I do.’ Kiro replied. ‘And you know our rules mean nothing when Corporate gets involved.’ Ndaka heaved a sigh. 

‘Who will take care of it?’ she asked and then looked at Sellar.

‘He has the right.’ Sellar replied. ‘But he wouldn’t be alone.’ Ndaka met her eyes and they looked at each other. 

‘No.’ she said. ‘Your kind never do anything alone, do they?.’

Sellar smiled and it was sharp and with more than a hint of danger in it. 

‘No, we don’t.’ she replied. Ndaka considered and then nodded. 

‘Only once we have all we can get.’ she said. ‘And then do what you have to. I don’t want to know.’

**********

Ross wasn’t sure how long he’d been asleep for, but the feel of someone leaning over him woke him from a sound sleep and he growled threateningly. It came out deep from his chest, a low rumbling sound that completely startled the Beta nurse. She stumbled back and Ross tightened his arms around Jim and growled at her again. Then he got a poke in the ribs.

‘For fuck’s sake, Ross.’ Jim sounded like he’d been asleep for months. ‘Stop it. She’s just trying to do her job.’ 

Ross looked down into his Omega’s eyes. The bruising from Jim’s broken nose had set in properly underneath his eyes, making their colour even more startling by contrast. Michaels had done her best to set it while he was unconscious, but it would take a couple of weeks to fully heal she’d said. They had also strapped up his cracked ribs. The split in his lip had scabbed over and was now sealed and Ross took the greatest of care not to hurt him as he leaned down and kissed him as lightly as he could. Jim sighed against his mouth, an exhalation that sounded like he was letting everything inside him go. When Ross pulled back from him, he could see that Jim’s eyes were clear and calm.

‘You all right?’ he asked. 

‘I will be.’ Jim replied. ‘I’m just so fucking tired.’ He moved to get more comfortable and Ross waited until he was settled and then lay back down. He stroked through Jim’s hair and waited for the nurse to complete her checks before speaking again.

‘You scared me.’ he said. ‘It seemed like it was touch and go for a moment.’

‘Warleggan.’ Jim said. He looked back up at Ross. 

‘He’s in custody.’ Ross replied. ‘They’re holding him in the Alpha med bay under guard until he recovers enough to be put in the brig.’

‘Med bay?’ Jim’s eyes flashed. ‘You?’ Ross raised his hand and stroked over the split lip with this thumb, his touch infinitely gentle. 

‘He hurt you.’ he said, trying to keep the roughness out of his voice and failing. ‘So I hurt him back.’ The flash turned into fire.

‘Good.’ Jim said.

*************

Barrymore got to the room where Warleggan was being held, two Betas in tow from the legal department. The two Alpha MPs saluted and let them in. Once they were got inside Barrymore stood to one side and surveyed the man in front of him. Warleggan stirred and opened his one eye. The other was still swollen shut. It pleased Barrymore to see the damage that Ross had inflicted. He thought of his sister-in-law, a sweet faced Omega that his sister doted on, and he felt incredibly angry at the thought of one of his own doing something so vile as to try and claim an Omega that wasn’t theirs.

‘Captain Warleggan.’ he said, maintaining his calm. ‘These are Lieutenants Ducron and Naidoo. They are from the Legal department and will be conducting your deposition. I am here simply in the capacity of being a representative of the Alpha section. As your Commanding Officer I will be present for all such depositions.’ He stood to one side and nodded at the Betas. ‘You may begin.’

************

Michaels finally chased Ross out.

‘You’re doing him no good by not looking after yourself.’ she said sternly. ‘You’ve been here for more than thirty hours. I am sending you back to your accommodations and if you don’t go, I am going to cut your visitation until you do.’ 

Ross looked at Jim and his Omega gave him that one shoulder shrug that meant the fight really wasn’t worth it. 

‘Don’t look at me.’ Jim said. He was starting to look much better, the colour coming back into his face and his eyes getting back their sparkle. ‘I’ve been arguing with her for years. And she’s right. You can’t stay here and hog my bed.’ He was trying to make it sound light but Ross could hear the concern in it. ‘You need to go get some proper rest and eat something.’ 

‘I can do that here.’ he protested and then Jim gave him that look, the one which made him reconsider. He’d learned very quickly that that look was one that he dared not disobey. 

‘Go.’ Jim said and his tone said very clearly that the matter was not up for discussion. ‘I’ll be fine. Now go away and let me sleep in peace.’ 

Ross huffed and let Michaels drag him out the room.

‘He’s really is going to be all right.’ she said. ‘He’s been stable for a few hours now. And you really do need sleep. I’m going to try and get him to eat and keep something down, but if he throws it back up I’m sure you’d rather be somewhere else for at least that bit.’ She smiled at Ross. ‘Please go and sleep and if anything happens you will be the first to know.’

‘All right.’ Ross gave in. ‘But only for a couple of hours and then I’m coming back.’

The walk back from the Beta med bay up to the corridor was torturous and Ross realised just how tired he was. But even as he got to the common area, he almost ran into Sellar coming down the passageway. She was in full uniform again, her hair tied up and her serious face on.

‘Ross.’ she said. ‘I was just coming to find you.’ 

‘You were?’ he asked and she nodded. 

‘I was. I am not happy about Jim having to go back…there. I have spoken to the Captain and Kiro about the alternatives and they have agreed for you both to be put in with the Omegas. I was coming to ask if that would be all right.’ She gave him a look that seemed full of trepidation but hopeful at the same time.

‘The Omegas?’ Ross frowned. ‘Would that even be possible?’ 

‘I have signed off on it as the CO for the section. In truth I am happy to have you.’ Sellar said. ‘There’s no need for secrecy anymore. Practically everyone on board knows you and Jim are mated, and the Omegas will not be bothered by a mated Alpha, and I will feel considerably happier having Jim back in our section. He’ll be happier too to have them around him. Omegas are very…social. We need each other. Especially when something like this happens.’ Ross looked at her. Sellar’s eyes were dimmed, her face tired and he suddenly realised just how much strain she was under. 

‘I think that sounds like the best possible solution.’ he said and watched her visibly relax. ‘Have you spoken to Barrymore about this?’ 

‘I have.’ she said. ‘Carlisle will be in charge of the unit in your absence. Will you be happy for this to be the case?’ 

‘Absolutely.’ Ross replied. He huffed in resignation. ‘We just got everything unpacked too.’

‘I’ll have your things packed up and moved in the next three hours.’ Sellar said. ‘I’m on my way to see Jim so I will tell him if you like?’ 

‘Thank you.’ Ross said. ‘Michaels has sent me to go get some rest, but if you’re going to have people in there then I might just head back to the Alpha section and go crash in my old unit for a while.’

‘I’m sorry we have to move you around again.’ Sellar said. ‘Hopefully this will be the last time.’

‘Until Command hears about this.’ Ross said. ‘If it’s all over the ship, there’s probably no chance of it being kept quiet up the chain of command. And this is a legal issue.’ 

‘You leave that to us.’ Sellar said. ‘We have a plan. Or rather, Kiro has suggested that there is definitely something to be investigated by having a mated pair aboard ship. He’s busy setting out his proposal and will send it to Command this watch.’ She smiled at Ross’ surprised expression. ‘It seems that your bond may very well have a military application, Captain. But that can be discussed later. Go get some rest. I’ll be sure to alert you if anything happens.’ 

‘Thank you, Commander.’ Ross replied. He felt warm inside, her genuine concern for him making him feel more comforted than he had since the incident.

‘Go.’ Sellar said and he saluted her and walked off. Sellar watched him go, waiting until Ross had disappeared around the corner and out of sight before proceeding down towards the med bay. She got to Jim’s room and entered, using her override code to lock the door behind her. 

Jim was sitting up, still pale but looking considerably better than he had when she’d last been there. A deep seated rush of relief filled her and she wasted no time going to the bed and pulling him into her arms. Jim reciprocated, holding on tightly with his face in her shoulder. 

‘You should stop doing this.’ he mumbled. ‘I’m going to get used to it.’ 

‘I used to do it when you were a baby.’ Sellar said. ‘I would come into the nursery after watch and just pick you up and hold you. You were always fussing and I was the only one that could get you to sleep a lot of the time.’ She smiled into his hair. ‘Difficult from the start. I always worried about treating you differently, about giving you special consideration. I’m sorry if that’s ever made it seem like I care less than I do.’

‘It hasn’t.’ Jim said. ‘But this is nice.’ Sellar pushed him away and looked at him, scrutinising the injuries to his face. 

‘You’re lucky.’ she said. ‘Michaels said you’ve gotten away with a broken nose and a couple of cracked ribs.’ A fierce light lit up her hazel eyes. ‘It’s less than what he got.’ Her smile was filled with sharp edged approval. ‘Barrymore said that Ross almost killed him. Your Alpha is very protective. I like that.’ 

‘I can only say thank whatever the hell is looking out for me that he felt something was wrong.’ Jim said. ‘What are they going to do with them?’ His eyes were overly bright and Sellar could see the anger underneath the calm.

‘Barrymore is deposing all four today.’ she said. ‘Their DNA is all over the unit, and they’ve got Warleggan’s prints on the injection unit. They also ran a full DNA scan of you as well and there’s enough evidence to make sure they’d all get put away for a very long time.’ Jim tilted his head at her tone, his face questioning.

‘But?’ he said. 

‘I have a plan.’ Sellar replied and now the fire as back, lighting his eyes up and making him look like himself. Their eyes locked.

‘Go on.’ Jim said, and she could hear his eagerness. 

‘This is a blow to Alpha/Omega relations on board the ship.’ Sellar said. ‘To restore the status quo we need to send a message. Alphas must know that they can’t fuck with us. Ndaka’s left it in my hands and Kiro has given me carte blanche to do what I want with them. Normally I would let the normal legal matters take their course, but I think that we all know that if Warleggan’s family gets wind of this there’s going to be one hell of a cover up from higher up. If they were ready to sacrifice an entire unit for an experiment, covering up the attempted rape of one pilot is going to be minimal when Warleggan’s career and liberty are on the line.’

‘What are you thinking?’ Jim asked. 

‘I think a more direct approach is needed.’ Sellar said. ‘We need to make an example of them in a way that leaves no doubt that we had a hand in it, but without directly implicating ourselves. We also need to take advantage of whatever we can get out of this unpleasantness.’ Jim looked at her and then realisation began to dawn. 

‘You’re letting him go.’ he said and smiled, dimples flickering. 

‘We’re letting him go.’ Sellar said, her own smile sharp. 

‘You’re going to let him think he’s escaping.’ Jim could see the whole plan in his head and he couldn’t quite contain his admiration for his mother. ‘But you’re going to track him instead.’

‘Clever boy.’ Sellar said. ‘You definitely take after me. But we’re not letting him get off lightly. We need to scare him badly enough that he’ll take the bait and go awol without even thinking about the consequences.’ 

‘And that way he’ll go right to where we want him to go.’ Jim nodded approvingly. ‘It’s good. But can we be sure he will?’

‘He’s been communicating with someone.’ Sellar said. ‘The techs are working on finding out exactly who that is once they break the encoding. He’s up to his eyeballs in whatever this is, and my guess is that he’ll shit himself when we land him in his little surprise and head straight for the nearest hangar and a one way trip off the Dragon.’

‘Which will no doubt be very handily arranged.’ Jim sat back. ‘It’s a sound plan.’

‘We’re going to leave it for a week.’ Sellar said. ‘Let them stew in their own juices for a bit. No access to comms and only Barrymore to update them. Then we can make our move.’ She nodded at his face. ‘It will also give you a chance to heal up a little bit before we let you loose on him.’ Jim fixed her, his blue-green eyes like ice.

‘I want him to hurt.’ he said. ‘And I want to be the one who does it.’

‘You will be.’ Sellar said. ‘Although, predictably the entire squadron wants in on the act. It’s all over the ship and every single Omega is livid. Your squadron was ready to march down there and kick seven shades of shit out of the entire regiment last watch. Preston’s worked the entire Engineering section into a frenzy and there hasn’t been a nice communication passed between Control and a single Alpha all day today. They are as angry as you are.’ Her face grew serious. ‘Will it be enough?’

‘It will.’ Jim said. ‘I just want to face him on a level playing field.’ He shook his head. ‘Bastard couldn’t even take me on himself.’ 

‘He’s a coward, Jim.’ Sellar said. ‘Thank fuck yours isn’t.’ This bought back the quirk to the corners of Jim’s mouth.

‘What did he do?’ he asked. 

‘He went charging through the Alpha section, terrified a pair of logistics officers and then found Warleggan and knocked the stuffing out of him.’ Sellar returned his smile. ‘He broke his nose, which I thought was a rather poetic touch. Not only that, but he smashed up his face, half choked him to death and broke seven ribs according to Barrymore. Your boy doesn’t do things by halves, it would seem.’ She sounded very pleased. ‘I think you got a good one.’

‘Bollocks to that.’ Jim replied, his lip hurting from the broad smile on his face. ‘I got the fucking best one on board.’ 

**********

The comms chimed softly and it was enough to wake Ross from his sleep. He sat up, rubbing his eyes and then answered. Carlise relayed the message to him and Ross got up, then stumbled into the ablutions unit to clean himself up a little. He peered at himself in the mirror and tried to flatten down his hair enough before dousing his face in water. Eventually he gave up and decided to jump in the shower and clean himself up properly. Fortunately he still had some clean gear in the locker and was dressed in a fresh uniform when he came out the bedroom.

His visitors were seated at the table in the living area, mugs of coffee in hand courtesy of Enys and Carlisle who were sitting with them. Ross went to join then and Carlisle pushed a mug across to him. 

‘Bastard.’ Carter’s voice was scathing. ‘They better keep him in the brig because if they let him back out here, someone is going to take him out.’

‘You should have just knocked his head off.’ Holmewood said. ‘Saved the legal eagles a lot of trouble. The fucking slippery bugger is probably going to worm his way out of it.’ 

‘They’ve got him bang to rights.’ Enys said. ‘There’s no way they can say they had no part in it.’ He gave Ross a look. ‘Jim managed to kick one of them in the mouth and he bled all over the bed and the unit. When Barrymore went in with the DNA scan he shat himself and pointed fingers faster than you could say grass. He gave all of them up, including Warleggan, in under five minutes.’

‘Wankers.’ Carter shook his head. ‘They deserve to be dishonourably discharged for that and sent to civvie court.’

‘Yeah, but then Warleggan’s father would probably bail them out.’ Holmewood said. ‘Corporate would keep the whole thing tied up for years and probably drag Jim’s name through the mud along with it and at the end of it all we’d have to see that smug bastard get away with everything.’

‘Fuck.’ Carter sighed and out his chin in his hand. 

‘No!’ This was accompanied by Carlisle bringing her metal fist down on the table loudly enough to make them all jump. ‘There has to be something we can do.’

‘Like what?’ Carter asked. ‘They’re going to be watching Poldark like a hawk, if you’ll pardon the expression. And they know we’re in with him so we’ll be under scrutiny as well.’

‘Well, they’re moving us into the Omega section today.’ Ross said. ‘I think Sellar wants to have Jim back where she can keep an eye on him and I just happened to be attached.’

‘Holy shit. Really?’ Holmewood and Carter exchanged looks. ‘You do realise that this is the first time this is even being considered, right? Christ and you’re going to have an inside track.’

‘On what?’ Ross was confused. 

‘On Omegas.’ Carter said. ‘You’re going to be very popular.’

‘Well, you can’t blame her.’ Enys said. ‘If I were her, I would probably do the same thing. And now you and Jim are mated, your smell isn’t going to bother any of the Omegas and Jim will probably feel a lot better being back in with them. Omegas don’t do well in isolation.’ Ross looked at him, a pang going through him.

‘I hadn’t even thought about that.’ he said.

‘Of course not.’ Enys was smiling at him sympathetically as he realised that Ross was feeling a little taken aback. ‘All you were thinking about was being with him. Alphas don’t have the same relationships with each other that Omegas do. And they’ll support him through this, take some of the strain. And to be fair, everyone on the ship now knows about you two and the Omegas will probably be delighted to have you two in there so they can get a first-hand account of what you are up to.’

‘That’s true.’ Carter said. ‘You poor bugger. They’re not going to leave you alone. And they close ranks too. You and Jim will be well looked after in there.’

‘They would be here too.’ Holmewood interjected. ‘There’s not a single Alpha that I have spoken to that isn’t appalled by what Warleggan did. You never touch another Alpha’s Omega.’

‘Not unless you’re an overentitled arsehole who doesn’t know the meaning of the word no.’ Carter said derisively. ‘Wanker that he is, he probably has never ever considered that people actually wouldn’t want to have anything to do with him.’

‘It’s more than that.’ Enys said. ‘His behaviour is abnormal even for an Alpha. I heard that the other three wanted to call it off when they saw Ross’ claiming bite, but he kept right at it. That’s very dangerous behaviour for an Alpha. He would have known that mating with Jim could have had very severe physical effects.’ He shook his head. ‘No, Warleggan is not just entitled. He’s hyper-aggressive and that combined with what is quite frankly psychopathic behaviour is a very worrying combination.’ His words set Ross on edge, the anger welling up inside him again and his hands unconsciously clenching into fists. 

‘What would it have done?’ he asked, his voice quiet. When Enys didn’t reply he looked at him. ‘Dwight?’

‘It would have broken him.’ Enys said. He heaved a sigh. ‘I’m sorry Ross, I know this very unpleasant but that’s what would have happened. He wouldn’t have been the same.’ Ross thought about his Omega, about Jim’s strong spirit and brilliant intelligence being cracked and splintered and he felt his stomach knot. 

‘I should have killed him.’ he said. Next to him Carlisle put her hand on his shoulder. 

‘Maybe.’ Enys said. ‘But you didn’t. And you need to calm down. Jim will need you to be strong through this but he also needs you to not go and do anything stupid.’ Ross took a deep breath and bit back the rage threatening to overwhelm him.

‘That was the only thing that stopped me.’ he said. ‘Barrymore said that Jim needed me and that’s why I didn’t.’ Enys and Carlisle exchanged smiles.

‘It’s actually a little pathetic.’ Carlisle said and Ross looked up. Enys nodded sagely.

‘Well. He’s out of his head on happy hormones so he can be excused.’ he replied, and just like that the anger dissipated. 

‘You two are such dicks.’ Ross said.

‘Yeah.’ Enys said. ‘Good thing we’re all in the same squad, isn’t it?’ 

‘Just wait ‘til the new kids get here.’ Carlisle said. ‘An NCO with half an arm, a CO who’s contravened every rule in the book by shacking up with his drop-ship pilot and a medic who’s actually a philosopher in disguise.’ 

‘Sounds like a grand place to be.’ Holmewood chuckled and sipped his coffee. 

‘So what’s the next move?’ Carter asked and Enys shrugged. 

‘I was talking to some of the Betas from Legal. They said that Fitch’s DNA was all over the place and he pretty much gave it up when Barrymore showed him the scans. He told them exactly how it went down. Apparently Warleggan got an override pass for the maintenance system from someone, but they are still working out who it was that gave it to him. They also found a non-issue comlink in Warleggan’s quarters. He’s apparently been communicating with someone off ship, but it’s encoded to they’ve given it to the Omega techs to play with.’

‘Not surprising if Corporate’s involved.’ Carter said. ‘So that means they’ve got him bang to rights then.’

‘Well, he hasn’t given anything up.’ Enys said. ‘I think he’s hoping that Daddy will catch wind of what’s happened and send in the cavalry. I would bet a month’s wages that when they do, a couple of Legals from High Command will show up and whisk him away. And in a few months the charges will mysteriously vanish and he’ll get transferred to another ship.’

‘Fuck.’ Ross dropped his head and stared into the depths of his coffee. Then his comm sounded and his head shot back up again. He grabbed it and checked the message. ‘I have to go. Michaels says that Jim’s ready to be discharged. I’ll see you on the next watch.’ The others all waved him off as he left the unit. 

Ross moved as quickly as protocols would allow. The others were right about it being all over the ship and he found himself the subject of a great deal of curious stares as he made his way back to the Beta section. The security detail waved him through and he headed straight for the Beta med bay. When he got to Jim’s room, he wasn’t surprised to find his Omega similarly showered and getting dressed. He was perched on the edge of the bed, pulling his boots on. He was not alone, however, and Ross looked at the other two Omegas who were with him. 

He recognised Mickey but the young man with her was new to him. He was taller than both Mickey and Jim, well built with smooth dark brown skin and black eyes which were now giving him an appraising look. Like them he was in the black and grey off duty uniform and he had the same silver insignia and lieutenant’s flashes as Jim and Mickey did so Ross knew he was part of their squadron. 

‘Ross.’ Jim said, gesturing to him. ‘This is Tag.’ Ross wasn’t sure he had heard correctly, then the Omega stepped forward hand outstretched. 

‘Flight Lieutenant Luther Taggart.’ he said and Jim and Mickey both snorted. 

‘Jesus, Tag.’ Mickey said. ‘You’re so fucking formal.’ She raised a coppery eyebrow at Ross as he shook Tag’s hand, appreciating the firm grip. ‘So you’re the one Jim’s given up fucking for.’ 

‘Actually, I’ve just given up fucking you.’ Jim retorted. ‘I am still very much fucking him.’ 

‘Whatever.’ Mickey was giving Ross a very thorough up and down. ‘Although I can see why.’ She looked at Jim. ‘He’s fucking gorgeous.’ 

‘Told you.’ Jim said, his voice smug. ‘Best looking Alpha on deck.’

‘Maybe that should be on dick.’ Mickey said and grinned. 

‘Jesus Christ.’ Tag shook his head. ‘I apologise on their behalf.’ He said to Ross. ‘They’re common as fuck.’

‘Ship Omegas.’ Jim said and he and Mickey exchanged grins. ‘And you’re just pissed because we took you out yesterday.’ 

‘That was a dirty fucking move.’ Tag said to them. Ross frowned, his memory dredging up a detail from the flight he’d been on. It felt like it had been years ago, what with all the shit that had happened. 

‘Warlock?’ he asked and Tag grinned. 

‘That’s me.’ he said. ‘Jim’s just told us that was you with him on that flight. What did you think?’

‘It was interesting.’ Ross replied. ‘And very educational. I always thought Alphas were nuts but you lot put us to shame.’

They were interrupted by Michaels coming in.

‘I see the escort has arrived.’ She said dryly, coming over and handing Jim a bottle of pills. ‘For if the pain gets too much. And I’ll be up to see you tomorrow first thing.’ 

‘Sure thing, Doc.’ Jim eased himself off the bed, his laces now tied. 

‘And I know your temperature’s been stable for six hours, but the second it changes you’re coming down to me.’ Michaels looked at Ross. ‘I’m trusting you to keep an eye on him.’

‘I will.’ Ross replied. ‘Although I believe we will have an entire Omega section doing the same, so we should have it covered.’

‘Ooh.’ Mickey grinned. ‘He’s spunky. I like that.’

‘Yeah well, paws off.’ Jim said, narrowing his eyes at her. ‘He’s mine. I saw him first and I caught him, so you can fuck off with your fluttery eyelashes.’ 

‘Yes, Sellar told me you’re moving house again. I think in light of recent events that it’s an excellent idea.’ Michaels said. 

‘We’re getting put in the same corridor as I was the last time.’ Jim said to her. ‘The CO has moved the two transfers out of their unit and Ross and I are going in there.’ 

‘And aren’t we thankful for that.’ Mickey said, smiling at Tag who was smiling back. ‘You should see our new boy. Meow.’ 

‘Well, not too much excitement and put off the welcome back party for a few days.’ Michaels said sternly. ‘He has cracked ribs and a broken nose. That means no pillow fights.’ 

‘Pillow fights?’ Ross looked at Jim, feeling horribly confused.

‘Yes. And no sexual intercourse for at least a few days.’ Michaels added. ‘And if you absolutely have to, Jim goes on top.’ Ross felt his face heat up but the Omegas all laughed like a pack of hyenas. ‘You’re going to be out for at least a week.’

‘Son of a bitch.’ Jim said. ‘I just got back onto flight duty and that wanker has fucking grounded me again.’ It was spat out and the immense relief that Ross felt at hearing Jim’s stroppy tone was immeasurable. He couldn’t help himself, stepping past both the Omegas and enveloping Jim in his arms, ignoring the ‘aw’ noises behind them. Jim resisted a little and then melted into his arms and Ross kissed him, not caring that there were other people in the room. 

‘Come on.’ he murmured against Jim’s mouth. ‘Let’s go home.’ He felt Jim smile and then pull away. 

‘All right.’ he said. ‘But I have to warn you, it’s going to be loud. And you’re probably not going to get much sleep until you get used to us.’ 

‘I don’t care.’ Ross said. He had his hands on Jim’s face and his thumbs running along his cheek bones, carefully avoiding the bruises. ‘I just want to be with you.’ 

‘All right, take it outside you two.’ Michaels said. ‘Go on, and I’ll stop by tomorrow.’ She left the room. Mickey gave Ross and Jim a courtly bow. 

‘Shall we lead the way?’ she asked and Jim took Ross’ hand firmly in his. 

‘Come on Captain.’ he said. ‘Let’s go show you my world.’


	31. Marks On Our Skin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Omegas put their plan into place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is rough consensual sex in this. Just a friendly heads up :)

Ross came off watch tired. He had spent a large proportion of his time on duty going through his fitness test prep with Carlisle and Enys and he was now exhausted. He trudged along the corridors, heading to what had been his home for the last seven days and braced himself for the inevitable onslaught. To say he was the new most popular thing in the Omega section would be putting it mildly. Jim had warned him, but Ross was happy to admit he’d been completely unprepared for what was coming. He felt like every single Omega in the section had found one excuse or another to drop by the accommodation unit to ostensibly see Jim and express their solidarity with him but also gawk at Ross at the same time. 

He walked along the corridors that were still unfamiliar to him and got to the Omega security barrier. He got friendly nods as they waved him through and more than one appreciative glance and it made him blush. Jim had had to beat them off with a stick since they had arrived and Ross had discovered there was no such thing as a taboo topic of conversation the very first night when he’d been dragged to the commissary with Jim’s corridor and Mickey had leaned across the table and asked Jim in all sincerity how big Ross’ cock was. 

The worst part was that Jim had told her. 

Omegas were social. That was what Sellar said. She had neglected to inform him, however, that social for an Omega was vastly different to social for an Alpha. Ross had fond memories of his squad, kicking back and playing simulator games on the entertainment console or drinking together in the recreation area or playing contact sports. Their affection had been shown for each other through back slaps and bear hugs and roughhousing. What he’d see in the past four days had been so different it was on the verge of being surreal.

For one thing, Omegas were noisy. There was simply no two ways around it. They chattered almost constantly when they were around each other and the corridor Omegas leaving for watch felt like Ross was caught in the middle of a flock of birds that were all trying to make more noise than each other. Even when they were all off watch, they were still buzzing. They had a tendency to drift in and out of each other’s units, and Ross had been party to more impromptu gatherings than he’d ever expected. Their first night back had been ridiculous, with Jim holding court in their unit while everyone crammed themselves in. Secretly Ross was glad though, even if the sudden intrusion on their lives was something he needed to get used to. Jim was so much more relaxed back in his home territory. Ross had been worried about leaving him alone, but he needn’t have been concerned. There were plenty of people around to drop in and keep Jim company if he wanted it. 

He moved through the corridors, greeting the Omegas that passed him. He was starting to slowly pick out faces that he kept seeing, but it was slow going. Omegas seemed to have the ability to identify all of their section on sight which was quite a feat considering how many there were. Ross had also discovered that he was a literal giant amongst the Omegas. At six foot one, he fairly towered over most of them and so it was never a case that he could go about incognito. Jim was half a head shorter than him and he was a good average representation of male Omegas. Females tended to be even shorter. Tag was considered tall for an Omega at five foot ten. 

He got to the accommodation corridor that he and Jim now lived on and made his way down, getting cheery calls from the others that lived there. There were five units with three Omegas to a unit with the exception of their own which was just for him and Jim. Jim’s old unit was directly opposite them and the one Tag and Mickey shared with the new transfer Caleb was on their left at the end. On their right was a unit occupied by another pilot and two ground crew and the final one was all Communications crew. 

Ross opened the door to his unit and heard the sound of voices. He made his way through to the bedroom. Unlike his Alpha unit which had dorm style accommodations and the Beta unit which was for single occupancy, their new unit had three bedrooms and one central ablutions unit. He and Jim only used the one and the other two were still empty. Their belongings had been sent up and now littered the unit once more. The strange thing was that Ross felt more at home here than he’d felt even in his own unit. He got to the door on the bedroom and looked in. Like the Beta unit, there was a floor to ceiling window and a double sized bed with the requisite storage lockers. And on the bed was a pile of bodies. 

Jim was in the middle, his head in Mickey’s lap and with Tag’s head pillowed on his stomach. Preston was snuggled up on Jim’s other side between him and Campbell. They stopped talking and looked up at Ross as he leaned in the doorway.

‘Hi.’ he said. 

‘Hi.’ they chorused and it was like he was talking to a beast with five heads. He grinned.

‘Do you think I can I have my Omega back?’ he asked and they all looked at each other.

‘Depends.’ Tag said and Ross raised his eyebrows. Out of all the Omegas, Tag was the one he’d bonded with quickest. He was sharp witted and funny and had dragged Ross with him to the Omega training room those first couple of days after the incident with Warleggan, making him spar with him until Ross was exhausted and could then go back to Jim with all his tension gone. ‘Are you up for a drink?’

‘Not tonight.’ Ross said, coming into the room. ‘I’ve been through the wringer today. I want to shower and sleep. With him.’ The last was emphasised by pointing at his own Omega who was smiling at him from the middle of the pile. You could never be too careful and he’d discovered that Omegas needed very little invitation to climb all over each other and him now by proxy.

‘Spoilsport.’ Mickey said. She sat up. ‘Come on you lot. Let’s leave the love birds to it.’ She gave Jim a friendly slap on the thigh. ‘We’ll see you on flight duty next watch, Hawk.’  
Ross watched as they extricated themselves from each other and got up, bidding him a cheery goodbye as they evacuated the premises. Then he went over to the bed and sat down, reaching out to run his fingers through Jim’s hair, mussed by lying around on the bed with the others. 

‘Hey.’ he said and Jim gave him a dimpled smile. 

‘Hey.’ he replied. Ross was pleased to see that the bruising from his broken nose was almost gone, reduced to deep shadows under his eyes. The cracked ribs were also healed, not being as bad as Michaels had first thought. She’d been back and forth to keep an eye on Jim, but thankfully the dose of hormones Jim had been given had had no other effects. She hadn’t given him any further suppressants and he’d started to smell like a combination of his own scent and Ross’. It had had an effect on his own scent and all the other Alphas he mixed with had remarked on it. It was also having an effect now, and Ross lay back down on the bed as Jim pulled at his shirt and then curled up against him with his head on Ross’ chest. 

Ross wrapped both arms around him, nose in Jim’s hair and breathed in his smell. It went right through him, the commingled scent that told him he was completely imprinted on his Omega, just like Jim was on him. 

‘You have a good day?’ he asked and Jim shifted in his arms. 

‘I’m back on duty.’ he said, sounding impossibly content. ‘Michaels cleared me. I get to fly tomorrow.’

‘Good.’ Ross moved down a little so they were nose to nose and then angled himself so he could kiss him. Jim kissed him back, his mouth warm. He nudged at Ross, curling into his chest and what was his favourite position to lie in. Ross let Jim sprawl across him, one hand buried in the hair at the back of his head and the other holding him close. ‘I missed you today.’ Jim smiled against his chest.

‘I missed you too.’ he replied. ‘It’s going to be good for me to get back to work. I am going crazy sitting around here being the good wife.’ Ross chuckled. 

‘You’re far from that, babe.’ he said. Jim lifted his head and looked at him.

‘Have you heard anything?’ he asked, his face serious. Ross shook his head. 

‘Nothing.’ he said. ‘They’re keeping it very quiet. I think something’s up.’

‘That’s what I thought.’ Jim said. ‘Campbell said there’s been comms going out to the High Admiralty and that they’ve been coded. High security stuff.’

‘If it’s so high security, how do you know about it?’ Ross asked. He wasn’t particularly surprised though. He’d learned in the past week that Omegas had no secrets. Jim’s squad had a habit of looking at him and grinning in a way that left Ross in no doubt that they knew exactly how good he was in bed and that Jim was the one who’d made sure they knew. He got the distinct feeling that Jim liked telling them just what kind of Alpha he’d landed.

‘If I told you I would be giving away Omega secrets.’ Jim replied. ‘And I don’t know all of it. It’s being handled by the Betas.’ 

‘At least they’ll be neutral.’ Ross said, hoping to defuse what he was sure was coming. Jim had not been as even keeled as he was pretending to be. Ross could smell his scent change as he got angry. He’d gotten angry a few times in the past week, and Ross had soothed him and gotten him to back down. He had never thought Omegas were capable of such passionate anger, until he’d seen it in the one he was mated to. 

‘Like hell they will.’ Jim said and sat up, his eyes flashing. ‘Like that motherfucker that sold Warleggan the override pass to the Beta section?’ That got Ross’ attention.

‘What?’ he asked, also sitting up.

‘Campbell cracked one of the transmissions.’ Jim said. ‘It was a Beta. He rolled over on Warleggan for clemency. He sold him the pass even though he knew that Warleggan was going to use it to get to me. He also fed him all the info on where I was. And you can be damned sure he wasn’t in the slightest bit in the dark about what Warleggan wanted all of that for.’ 

‘Fuck.’ Now Ross was getting angry and he bit it down. ‘Are you serious?’ 

‘Very.’ Jim said. ‘So don’t try and tell me about Betas and their neutrality.’ 

Ross was about to reply when the entry chime for their unit sounded. They looked at each other and then both scrambled off the bed and headed into the living area. Jim opened the hatch and found Sellar standing there.

‘Commander?’ he said and she walked in. Her expression was stormy and Ross’ stomach lurched. He knew that whatever news she brought with her wasn’t good.

‘Well, don’t you just look delighted.’ Jim’s sarcasm was obvious. ‘Go on then, tell me.’

‘Someone in HQ told Warleggan. That would be Carey Warleggan, head of Warleggan Inc and one of the UESN’s biggest suppliers and not his redoubtable offspring.’ she said, her own voice sharp with anger. ‘And true to form, HQ has demanded that the son be handed over. Whoever is driving this, they’ve completely overridden Ndaka’s authority. She is livid.’ 

‘So the fucker gets off?’ Ross was outraged. ‘After what he did to Jim?’ Then something occurred to him. ‘Oh fuck. What about the rest of it? Has it also gone to HQ?’

‘Yes.’ Sellar looked at him. ‘Not only that but it would seem that whoever told Warleggan has also notified your father, Ross. He’s on a transport to come see you as we speak. He should arrive in about twenty days.’

‘What?’ Ross felt like he’d been punched in the stomach. ‘But how?’

‘He’s a councilman.’ Sellar said. ‘He’s made sure that the Admiralty have acquiesced with his request.’ 

‘Does he know about me and Jim?’ Ross asked, glancing at Jim. ‘About what happened? Or has he just been told that I managed to get myself into shit with Warleggan?’

‘I’m not sure, but he’s been told enough to get his arse on a ship and come to us.’ Sellar seemed to deflate. ‘I am so sorry. We tried to keep it out of the hands of anyone that could leak the information to Corporate but this seems to go a lot deeper than we thought.’

‘So now what?’ Jim’s voice was cold. ‘Warleggan gets taken off the Dragon and Ross and I get separated?’

‘No.’ Ross shook his head vehemently. ‘That is not going to happen.’ He looked at Sellar. ‘I am not letting Jim go.’ Jim looked at him. 

‘He’s right.’ Sellar said. ‘All this shit has just made Ndaka more inclined to tell the Admiralty to go fuck themselves. Her, Kiro and I are in complete agreement on this. And as for splitting the two of you up, that’s going to be non-negotiable.’ 

‘You can’t stop HQ of they decide that the rules have to be followed.’ Jim said, surprisingly calm. ‘Just like you can’t say no if you father makes you go through with marrying your very carefully chosen Beta.’ 

‘I bloody well can.’ Ross retorted. He looked at Sellar. ‘What are the chances of Jim and I getting off ship before then?’

‘What are you talking about?’ Jim asked. He was frowning, but Sellar immediately seemed to catch on.

‘You have leave?’ she asked and Ross nodded. 

‘I haven’t taken shore leave in just over a year.’ he replied. Sellar nodded thoughtfully. 

‘I’ll look into it.’ she said, then she looked at Jim and grinned. ‘Fuck knows you have my blessing.’ That seemed to finally give Jim a clue and he stared at Ross with his mouth open. The look of astonishment on his face was so endearing, Ross had to resist going over and kissing him.

‘Are you serious?’ he asked. ‘Jesus Christ, Ross. Think about what you’re suggesting.’

‘They can’t make me marry Elizabeth if I am already married.’ Ross pointed out. He was now smiling like an idiot and very aware of the fact that his Omega was staring at him like he’d gone crazy. ‘This wasn’t the way I would have asked you, but fuck it.’ 

‘Holy shit.’ Jim was wide-eyed. ‘You are fucking serious.’ He looked at Sellar who was grinning from ear to ear. ‘And you’re sanctioning this?’ 

‘It makes sense.’ she replied. ‘There’s definitely something about married couples in the regs. I need to just look it up.’ 

‘Hang on.’ Jim said. ‘I haven’t fucking agreed.’ He looked at them both. ‘And I get a say in this.’

‘You get the say in this.’ Ross replied. He walked over to Jim and leaned against the counter next to him. ‘But just think about it okay?’

‘It’s a very clever solution.’ Sellar added. ‘Well, that’s one thing I didn’t expect to be thinking about when I came here.’ She looked at Jim. ‘There is of course still the matter of the other thing.’

‘What thing?’ Ross asked and he watched the two Omegas exchange glances. 

‘We can’t tell you.’ Jim said. ‘The less you know about it, the better your plausible deniability.’ That bought Ross back down with a bump.

‘What are you planning?’ he asked, looking at Sellar who was now very serious again.

‘He’s right.’ she said. ‘We can’t tell you. Not until it’s done at least.’

‘It’s about Warleggan though.’ Ross said. ‘That’s why the urgency. Because they are transporting him out tomorrow.’ He gave them both a look. ‘It’s obviously big, whatever you have planned. Otherwise you wouldn’t be talking about it, you would have just done it.’ 

‘What we’re planning needs logistics.’ Sellar replied. ‘And secrecy. And prep.’ 

‘You’re not going to actually kill him are you?’ Ross asked. 

‘God, no.’ Sellar replied. ‘But he might think that would have been the better option.’ 

‘Fuck.’ Ross looked at Jim who shrugged, blue-green eyes cold. 

‘He gets a fair chance.’ he replied. ‘Which is more than he gave me.’

‘Jim.’ Ross shook his head. ‘Whatever this is, you have to let me go with you.’

‘No.’ Jim replied. ‘This isn’t about you, Ross. This was an issue long before you showed up. This is Omega business.’ He pushed himself away from the counter. ‘We’ll need to talk to the others.’ 

‘We can go now.’ Sellar said. ‘Then if all goes to plan, we can work on that other thing.’ 

‘And I just stay here, I suppose.’ Ross asked. 

‘Yes, you do.’ Jim said. He gave him a half smile. ‘You get to wait for me this time.’ He walked past Sellar and opened the unit door. ‘I won’t be too long.’ He walked out into the corridor and Sellar looked at Ross. 

‘He needs to do this.’ she said. ‘It’s a principle thing.’

‘I understand that.’ Ross replied. ‘But what if he gets hurt again’

‘He won’t.’ Sellar replied with a smile that suddenly set Ross’ instincts on edge. He watched her go, and the realisation that he was probably now party to something that could very well get them all court martialled crossed his mind. 

But then he was dealing with Omegas so it was par for the course, as he’d discovered.

**********

Jim got to the unit next door and went in. The doors were never locked in the Omega section and he found Tag and Mickey playing chess and arguing about flight angles. They looked up at him and then at Sellar as she came in behind him. 

‘I take it this is not a social call.’ Mickey quipped. 

‘Warleggan’s being moved tomorrow.’ Sellar said. ‘They’re transporting him out to HQ.’

‘Not for trial.’ Tag snorted. ‘He’ll never get that far. There’s a deal being done here.’

‘Of course there is.’ Sellar replied. ‘And we’re going to out a serious wrench in their plans.’

‘How soon?’ Mickey asked, sitting up straight.

‘How long do you need?’ Sellar asked and Mickey and tag looked at each other. 

‘Three hours.’ Tag replied. ‘You’ll need Preston too.’ 

‘Agreed.’ Sellar said. ‘This is restricted to the corridor and the squadron only. I don’t want any unnecessary attention being drawn.’ She looked at Tag. ‘You and Mickey get him out and down there. I don’t want any showboating. You two ghost him out of there, no trails at all.’

‘No problem.’ Mickey said, her teeth flashing as she smiled. ‘They’ll have no idea what happened to him.’

‘Good.’ Sellar nodded. ‘I’ll get Preston.’ She turned. ‘Jim, you and the others are down in the ‘tombs in three hours.’ 

‘Got it.’ Jim replied. Sellar put her hand on his shoulder and then left them. Jim waited until she was gone and then turned around to the other two.

‘Ross wants me to elope with him.’ he said. 

‘Oh fuck me.’ Mickey’s eyes went wide. ‘Fucking do it!’

‘That’s so completely against regs.’ Tag said and then laughed. ‘I fucking love it.’

‘You two are no fucking help.’ Jim sighed. ‘You’re supposed to be telling me this is the worst plan ever.’

‘Or the best!’ Mickey clasped both hands together and grinned so hard for a moment Jim thought her face was going to split. ‘Fuck, I am so fucking jealous.’ 

‘Me too.’ Tag was smiling just as broadly. 

‘Yeah, well cool your jets.’ Jim said. ‘We have a bug hunt to plan first.’

‘Right.’ Tag got up. ‘We need more coffee for this.’ He got up and went to the kitchenette. ‘Mick and I will take Caleb and Baines down and get Warleggan out of solitary.’

‘It’s going to be tough.’ Jim replied. 

‘I know.’ Mickey said. ‘But frankly Caleb has turned out to be a bit of a freaking genius when it comes to getting around protocols.’

‘Where is he anyway?’ Jim asked and Tag and Mickey chuckled. 

‘He’s sleeping off his indulgences from his last rest break.’ Tag said coming back and handing Mickey and Jim mugs of coffee. ‘He decided to tangle with Courso and Witt.’

‘Fuck.’ Jim said. ‘Did you at least tell him that he’d was going to get fucked in more ways than one?’ 

‘Nope.’ Mickey said. ‘He came limping in here two hours before watch and spent the rest of the shift trying not to throw up in his cockpit.’ 

‘He’s a good kid.’ Tag said, bringing his own mug over and sitting down. ‘What happened to you has shocked him.

‘Yeah well, it shocked me too.’ Jim said. He stared into his coffee. 

‘Are you going to be able to do this?’ Mickey asked. ‘No-one will think any les of you if you don’t.’

‘I need to though.’ Jim replied. ‘I need to show him I don’t break that easily. If it had been just the two of us, I would have kicked the shit out of him.’

‘That’s why he took three others.’ Tag said. ‘And big bastards too.’

‘And shot you up with all that crap.’ Mickey glowered. ‘When you’re done we’re all going to want to have a go.’ She shivered. ‘Thank fuck you were already mated.’ She looked at Jim. ‘How is Ross taking this? Besides wanting you to run away with him?’

‘Yeah, what’s all that about?’ tag asked. 

‘He’s engaged to a Beta.’ Jim said. ‘It was arranged before he was born, pretty much. It’s a political thing. Now his dad’s on his way here to speak to him.’

‘To the Dragon?’ Mickey said. ‘How did he get clearance if he’s a civvie?’ 

‘He’s a councilman.’ Jim said and Tag’s eyebrows went up.

‘Shit.’ he said. ‘He’s that Poldark?’

‘I don’t know very much about of ship politics, Tag.’ Jim said, smiling at him. 

‘Yeah, but fuck Jim. That’s a serious family. They own half of fucking Nampara.’ Tag said.

‘Really?’ Jim frowned. Ross had spoken about his family in rather vague terms. He knew a bit about his parents, and that Ross had an uncle and aunt and two cousins as well as that they were all betas and lived in a massive sprawling estate on the western continent, but that was pretty much all. He realised that he actually hadn’t asked very much at all either. There simply hadn’t been the opportunity.

‘So that’s why the quickie wedding.’ Mickey said. ‘Clever.’

‘How so?’ Jim asked. ‘Sellar said she is going to check the regs. She seems to think there’s something in it.’

‘There is.’ Mickey replied. ‘Married couples get a pass on being deployed to different ships if they ask for it, and if they’re mated then they get to stay together as much as possible. It’s not something the UESN publicises though, mostly because there’s actually no mated couples on board. Betas are often married, but they aren’t connected the same way we are with Alphas so they can endure the long periods of separation.’ She grinned. ‘Ndaka’s actually married.’

‘Really?’ Tag looked surprised. ‘To who?’ 

‘Her wife’s the captain of the Excalibur.’ Mickey replied. 

‘So how the fuck do you know that?’ Jim asked and Mickey shrugged. 

‘I may have slept with a pilot from there on my last shore leave.’ she smiled. ‘She was fucking gorgeous.’ 

‘See what you miss, by not coming with us?’ Tag said to Jim. 

‘Too late now.’ Jim replied. He gripped the mug. ‘This is a fuck load to have to deal with.’

‘Tell us about it.’ Tag said, his face a picture of sympathy. ‘You’ll feel better after this is done. The order will be restored.’ 

‘So while we’re breaking Warleggan out, what are you going to do?’ Mickey asked. 

‘Nothing.’ Jim said. ‘Sellar told me to come down in three hours and that’s it. I’ll help Cam fix up the protocols so it looks like we’ve been here the whole time. Would do any of us any good to get caught, no matter how much he deserves it. Sellar’s going to sort the ship out.’ He sipped his coffee, still looking down. ‘Thank you for doing this.’

It was only a second before he was enveloped on both sides, Mickey and Tag hugging him tightly and calming him down immediately. 

‘He fucks with one of us, he fucks with all of us.’ Tag said in one ear.

‘Yeah.’ Mickey said in the other. ‘And he’s going to seriously regret even looking at you in the first place.’ 

They let him go after a few moments and Jim left the unit. He was feeling nervous and unsettled, in spite of his bravado. He walked across to his old unit and found Campbell, Preston and the new pilot Baines all sitting at their table and wearing a collection of bedsheets and precious little else. It was obvious what they had been doing when Sellar had interrupted them. She had a habit of walking in unannounced but in true Omega style they had simply stopped what they were doing and come out to talk to her. He did smile at the fact that Baines was looking a little sheepish at being caught in flagrante delicto by his CO. 

‘We’re all set on this side.’ She said to him. ‘You can help Cam set up a fake flight schedule from in here and then rig the protocols. Preston’s going to go down now and break into the ‘tombs and then wait for the others. I’ll head up and get the ship prepped and waiting for us.’ She gave the new pilot a grin. ‘And once Baines has put some pants on, he’ll go with Tag and the others and get Warleggan.’ The junior pilot was now blushing furiously.

‘All right.’ Jim said. He gave Baines a once over. The pilot was dark skinned like Tag, his eyes an arresting green colour which had no doubt thrown both his former bunkmates into a frenzy. He looked ridiculously young.

‘Well, get to it young man.’ Sellar said in a mock stern voice and Baines jumped up, snagging his bedsheet on the corner of the table and almost exposing himself. He gave Sellar an awkward salute, trying to maintain at least a semblance of modesty and then galloped back to his room to get dressed. Once the door was shut, Campbell and Preston burst out laughing. Sellar shook her head at them. ‘Poor baby. He’s probably scarred for life.’

‘He’ll be fine.’ Preston said. She got up, her sheet draped round her like a toga. ‘I’ll just get sorted and we can head out to.’ She caught the look Jim was giving her and Campbell. ‘What?’

‘Cradle snatcher.’ Jim replied and she snorted.

‘He’s eighteen. We checked.’ she retorted and then flounced into her own room. Campbell followed, half his arse hanging out of his sheet. 

‘Give me two hours.’ he said to Jim. ‘Then I’ll come across to you.’

Sellar sighed once they were all ensconced in their rooms.

‘I’m amazed we get anything done around here.’ She said, standing up. She looked at Jim intently. ‘Are you all right?’

‘I know I should be.’ Jim replied. ‘I’m a bit…not exactly nervous but not exactly not nervous.’

‘He assaulted you.’ Sellar said. ‘You can feel any way you want to. You can call this off if you want to. It’s your decision.’

‘No.’ Jim replied. ‘I need to do this.’

They left the unit and Sellar walked him to the door.

‘I need to ask you something.’ she said. ‘Have you and Ross had sex since that happened?’

‘No.’ Jim replied. ‘I’ve been kind of sore and I think he’s felt like he doesn’t want to push me.’

‘Well, the best way to get to Warleggan is going to be to walk in there with Ross all over you.’ Sellar replied. ‘It will make you feel better too. Re-establish your bond. And get Ross to mark you.’ Jim looked at her in surprise. ‘Properly. Not just the mating bite.’

‘You want me to do that?’ Jim dropped his voice. ‘Isn’t it kind of…barbaric?’

‘Maybe.’ Sellar said. ‘But you need it. You need to take back your control. You need to go in there and show Warleggan you are someone who had the Alpha of his choosing, not someone that thought he could buy you or browbeat you into being his mate. Marks are something he’ll understand.’

Jim nodded and opened the door to his unit. Sellar gave him a last smile and walked off.

**********

Ross heard the door and sat up. He was lying on the their bed waiting and wondering about how the hell he was going to get them out of their situation. The news that his father was ship-bound had thrown him and he felt awful at the thought of having to fight to stay with Jim if it came down to that. Joshua Poldark was not a man who took being crossed lightly and the chance of his forgiving Ross for being so flippant about his carefully laid out future was very small indeed. On the other hand, whatever his father had been told had been enough to prompt him into abusing his diplomatic privileges enough to come to the Dragon spoke volumes about his father’s protectiveness as well, although it certainly was a double edged sword. On one hand, Joshua would no doubt root out and make life hell for the person that had sent Ross on that suicide mission. On the other it also meant that he would no doubt be livid once he found out Ross was mated to a ship-born Omega pilot with no family connections, wealth or influence to speak of. Sellar may have been a Commander, but Joshua was scornful at best of the standing afforded UESN officers. He would see Jim as little more than someone who fitted into that level of society that served, unlike the Chynoweth’s who were rich and politically influential in their own rights and who made powerful allies on the Council and in their social circles.

No, this was not going to be a conversation Ross would look forward to having, now that he started to realise the implications of just what he and Jim had done.

‘Having second thoughts?’ Jim’s voice bought him back into himself. Ross looked at him. He could feel Jim’s tension.

‘Not about us, no.’ he replied. ‘And I am sorry for jumping the gun on the getting married thing.’ Jim shrugged. 

‘It’s all right.’ he replied. ‘It does make a lot of sense and it’s certainly more than I could have ever expected.’ He bit his lip. ‘I’m not some society beauty you’ve managed to snag. I’m a soldier, and not even a particularly high ranking one at that. Mating and marriage was not something I ever thought I would get.’ Ross felt his insecurity as surely as he would have felt his own and got up, going to him and wrapping his arms around him.

‘I’m sorry.’ he muttered into Jim’s hair. ‘This is fucked up. I really would like to marry you.’

‘I know.’ Jim replied. ‘But maybe eloping to the nearest pleasure planet is a bad idea.’ He made a snuffling sound that was half laugh and half exasperated sigh. ‘But then, if we don’t he could separate us.’ He looked up at Ross, his blue-green eyes full of worry. ‘And I don’t want you to be married to anyone else, even if it’s just political. I know that’s really selfish and I should be happy to just be your concubine, but I can’t.’ 

‘And you won’t be.’ Ross said fiercely, all his protectiveness welling up. ‘You’re mine and I’m yours. There’s going to be no-one else in this relationship.’ He leaned down and kissed Jim forcefully, making Jim gasp a little and his arms were around Ross’ neck, his mouth opening under his. Ross tightened his hold and licked into Jim’s mouth, wanting nothing more than to pick him up and throw him on the bed, take him and own him and possess him until there was no doubt that they were together. Jim responded, deepening the kiss until they were lost in each other and barely breathing. It got messy fast, all teeth and tongues and desperate heat.

‘I need you.’ he whispered when they finally separated. ‘I need to you to be with me.’ 

Ross felt his heart pick up speed. He’d been careful to give Jim space, not wanting to push him into anything. But his body had missed this, their closeness and the smell of arousal that Jim was now exuding like a fuse being lit. His own body responded quickly, his cock hardening and his breathing shortening as he lifted Jim up easily and carried him to their bed, letting him down gently so he was on his back underneath Ross. He lay still and watched as Ross stripped off his vest and then reached for him. Ross moved over him carefully, bracing himself on his hands and then Jim frowned. His eyes narrowed and he knocked out Ross’ arms so Ross fell down on him, trapping him with his own. 

‘You’re scared of touching me.’ he said and Ross realised that it was true.

‘I don’t want to hurt you.’ he replied, and he knew it wasn’t just Jim’s physical injuries he was talking about.

‘You won’t.’ Jim replied, the assurance in his voice just what Ross needed to hear. ‘And I’m not some fragile home-world Omega, Ross. I want you to fuck me, and I want you to mark me. Properly.’ 

Ross’ eyes went wide. He knew the implication of what Jim had just said. His Omega was asking him to not just leave some token bite at the back of his neck, to be seen by just the two of them. He was asking Ross to mark him. He hadn’t thought anything they said or did could have made him feel anything more than what they had already experienced, but he had been wrong. The very suggestion of marking Jim now had his cock so hard it hurt, and he could feel that Jim was similarly affected. He couldn’t resist and buried his face in Jim’s neck, nipping lightly at the soft skin there and inhaling Jim’s scent.

‘Are you sure?’ he breathed. ‘It could get rough.’

‘I want it rough.’ Jim breathed back. He had both hands in Ross’ short hair, tugging hard. ‘I want your teeth, your smell, your cum all over me. I want to smell like you, I want to taste like you.’ He arched up against Ross and the friction of their cocks was heady. ‘I want everyone to take one look at me and know that you’re the one who fucks me, the one who breeds me.’ 

‘Christ.’ Ross grabbed at Jim’s t-shirt, hauling it up, and they thrashed around for a moment getting rid of their boots and pants, before falling back naked on the bed. This time Jim got the upper hand and wrestled Ross onto his back, pinning his wrists down and biting at his jaw. 

‘Come on, Poldark.’ His voice was challenging. ‘You going to just lie there and let me do what I want to you.’ His eyes were sparkling and Ross growled at him. He pushed back and Jim threw all his weight forward, laughing at Ross’ response. ‘Maybe I’m the one who’s going to have to mark you.’ 

That was all it took. Ross used his Alpha strength, throwing Jim back and off him before grabbing him and shoving him face first into the bed. Underneath him Jim struggled and laughed, his breathing quick and light. Ross leaned in once more, breathing in the smell of his Omega deeply and then he bit down on the back of Jim’s neck hard enough to almost break the skin. Jim cried out, the desire in his voice like a surge of heat through Ross. He held on, knowing that this mark would be livid, bruised. He didn’t stop there though, moving to Jim’s shoulder next, biting there as well as he reached down between Jim’s legs and thrust two fingers inside him. Jim moaned and parted his legs, pushing back onto Ross’ hand and arching up against him. He was wet already, and Ross pumped his hand hard, feeling the slickness around his fingers increase in volume until the bed and Jim’s skin was wet against his knuckles. 

He let go and looked at the deep red ring of tooth marks, the bruising already starting to come up. It wasn’t enough though and the next one was on Jim’s back, just below his shoulder blade. It was awkward position and there was only bruising when he let go. Jim was moaning steadily, long drawn out sounds that made Ross lose all his self-control. He took his own cock in one hand, stroking up and collecting the gathered pre-come at the head and then smeared it down Jim’s back, all his primal Alpha instincts making him want to get his own smell all over his Omega.

‘Yes.’ Jim moaned into the bed. ‘Mark me, Ross. Come on me.’ 

Ross pulled his fingers out and hauled him into line. Like most Alphas he had a short refractory period and could come at least a few times in quick succession and he was so aroused now that he doubted his cock would even go down after his first orgasm. He started jerking himself off iwht his wet hand, the heat spreading through him like wildfire until he arched back and came hard, his cum streaking across Jim’s bare back. Jim moaned shamelessly, the scent of both of them hitting them and heightening everything around them. Ross reached out, dragging his hand flat across Jim’s back, the cum underneath his fingers drawing silvery patterns across Jim’s skin. He was still hard though and he wasted no time in digging his fingers into Jim’s hips and flipping him over. Jim fought him, not hard but enough to inflame Ross. He grabbed Jim’s wrists and slammed him back down against the bed, biting at his collar bone. Jim was panting hard and he wrapped both legs around Ross’ hips and pulled him up against him. Ross snarled and sank his teeth in and Jim almost shouted as he arched up, bringing every inch of skin between them into contact.

They had never done this, never given in to this animal instinct between them, not even when they had mated, but Ross felt it now. It was indescribable, this burning need to dominate and control and own Jim, to make him scream in pleasure. He gripped harder, bruising Jim’s wrists and dragged his tongue up the side of Jim’s neck. Jim’s scent was so thick now it was almost tangible, a heady mix of pheromones and sweat and Ross bit down in the junction between Jim’s neck and shoulder. He felt Jim twists his wrists out of his grasp and then there was pain, brilliant little contrails as Jim scratched his nails down Ross’ back, leaving furrows dotted with tiny ruby coloured flecks. Ross hissed in response and turned his head to capture Jim’s mouth, his Omega biting at him as he forced Jim’s mouth open with his tongue and invaded every inch. There was a sharp sting when Jim bit his bottom lip open, the coppery taste in his mouth spurring Ross on. He thrust down hard, feeling the slipperiness between their bodies, their cocks slicked with their commingled secretions. Jim thrust up to meet him and they kept going until they were both incoherent. He got Ross’ earlobe between his teeth and bit hard and Ross roared and got one hand around Jim’s throat and held him down. He moved to his knees and Jim snarled at him as he stared back, his blue-green eyes black with want. 

‘Fuck me.’ It was an angry hiss and Ross growled at him, the sound low and full of dominance. Jim’s eyes flashed and the smile Ross got was equally feral. He kissed him again and this time Jim submitted, accepting everything Ross gave him until it was almost too much. Ross reached down with his other hand to where he was kneeling between Jim’s legs and shoved his fingers back in, three this time, and Jim’s eyes fell closed as he moaned. Ross watched him, spellbound by the emotions playing out across his face as he curled his fingers and dragged them over Jim’s prostate. He felt elated, so taken up with love and desire he could barely keep breathing. He could hear how loudly he was panting, could hear Jim’s answering cries. He upped his pace and Jim threw his head back, both hands gripping Ross’ forearm and his whole body shuddering uncontrollably under Ross relentless attentions. Ross felt his body start to clench hard around him and kept going until Jim howled and arched right off the bed, coming so hard the streaks of semen hit him in the face and striped across Ross’ arm and his hands. 

Ross at back on his heels, pulling his fingers out and licking Jim’s wetness off them. He watched as Jim finally stopped shaking and opened his eyes. Their gazes locked and then Jim smiled and let go of Ross’ arm. 

‘Fuck me.’ he said again, his voice broken. ‘Come in me.’ 

Ross smiled back at him. He reached down and got Jim halfway up, hauling him into his arms and burying his nose on Jim’s neck. He was still hard, and it was easy to get Jim under the thighs and impale him on his cock, sliding home effortlessly. Jim gasped and let his head fall back, arms around Ross’ neck to steady himself. 

‘Please.’ he moaned in Ross’ ear. ‘Please, my Alpha…’ It ended in a choked off cry as Ross snapped his hips up, burying his cock all the way inside him. He steadied Jim, hands on his back, and let him fall back. He dipped his head and licked the sweat from Jim’s skin, tongue trailing from his sternum to the notch between his collar bones. He held him there, his movements slowing to a deep regular undulation and Jim wrapped both legs around him and moved with him in perfect counterpoint. Ross stared at the line of his throat, the gleam of sweat and saliva on his skin and then dipped his head again and sucked hard at the slope above Jim’s left nipple, leaving another mark. 

‘You’re mine.’ he breathed into Jim’s overheated skin. ‘You belong to me.’

‘Yes.’ Jim replied, his voice barely above a whisper and so strained with need that it made Ross’ heart stutter. ‘I’m yours.’ He arched back, and Ross cock hit him just right and made him bite his own lip and bear down. ‘Fuck, you feel so good….’ He managed to lift his head just enough for them to look at each other. ‘Fuck me harder.’ 

Ross pulled him in, one hand at the small of his back and the other staying between his shoulder blades. Jim held on tightly as Ross shifted them along the bed, until he could pin Jim against the bulkhead over the bed. Then he shifted his hands to hook under Jim’s thighs and pulled him in tight. 

‘Look at me.’ he demanded and Jim did, his eyes like deep water. Ross leaned in until their noses brushed and then eased out just enough to slam back in and Jim cried out in pleasure, his nails digging into Ross’ shoulders. He didn’t close his eyes though, simply stared back at Ross as they fucked, every deep drive inside making them both lose their breath. It was the most intense experience Ross had ever had, and at that moment it felt like they were truly one person. He could feel every little flicker of sensation between them, Jim’s deep tight heat burning him up from the inside. Their skin was wet with sweat, the junction of their bodies slippery with Jim’s natural lubrication. 

It was all too much, too soon and Ross felt the tightening in his cock as he started to edge towards the inevitable. Jim watched him and nodded, smiling when Ross drove in harder and then crossed the inch between them, kissing Jim and crying out into his mouth as he felt Jim come around him, the rhythmic convulsions of his body triggering an orgasm of such blinding intensity it almost knocked Ross out. It keep coming, wave after wave of it as his knot swelled and locked them together, Jim bucking in his arms as they rose up and came down again and again. 

When it finally died away, Ross could feel they were tied together and he rested his forehead against Jim’s, feeling how their hair was wet and their skin was hot.

‘I love you.’ he breathed against Jim’s mouth. ‘My Omega.’ Jim smiled at him, his eyes shining. 

‘I love you too.’ he replied. ‘And all you’d have to do is ask me.’ 

Ross stared into his eyes, feeling his heart almost stop. He kissed Jim once, his Omega’s mouth soft against his. 

‘Will you?’ he whispered and Jim nosed at him. 

‘Yes.’ he whispered back. 

*********

Mickey kept watch as Tag carefully unscrewed the hatch in front of them. They were in the vents of the Alpha security section. It had been easy enough to get in. Caleb had disabled all the main security protocols in the maintenance and ventilation areas that led in and out of the section. 

He lifted the hatch and she dropped down through the opening, landing soundlessly. He followed and straightened up. They both stood and looked at the sleeping Alpha laid out on the narrow bunk in front of them, their heads tilted. They exchanged a brief smile and then moved in unison. 

There was no time for Warleggan to even make a sound.

*********

Ross stepped out the shower. He dried himself off, but didn’t do a particularly good job of it and he was still damp when he walked back into the bedroom and stopped dead when he saw that Jim was partially dressed. The half-light of the illuminations meant that Ross could see the scattered marks on his pale skin, a beautifully mottled constellation of bruises and bites across Jim’s chest, neck and shoulders.

‘I’m sorry.’ he said, and Jim looked up. 

‘I’m not.’ he replied.

‘Did I hurt you?’ Ross asked, not sure he wanted the answer. Instead he got Jim standing up from tying his laces. He walked over to Ross and placed a palm flat to his chest and then leaned up just enough to kiss him. The residual heat in it was potent and Ross felt his cock stir at the thought that Jim was still receptive to him. His Omega’s smell was every bit as thick as it had been at the height of their lovemaking and now it was overlaid with the smell of his cum on Jim’s skin where Jim had let him mark him.

‘You could never hurt me.’ Jim breathed. ‘It felt good. So fucking good. And when these ones fade away, I want you to mark me again.’ He bit at Ross’ jaw. ‘And again after that. I never want anyone to forget who I belong to. I want them to see your marks on me. I want them to smell you on me. I want them to know that you’re my Alpha.’ 

‘Fuck.’ Ross could feel the rush of arousal starting again and he tilted his head so he could reciprocate, dragging his teeth over Jim’s skin. Jim gasped and arched up against him.  
‘I have to go.’ he murmured. ‘I have to do this.’ 

‘Let me do it with you.’ Ross said. ‘Whatever it is.’

‘No.’ Jim replied. ‘I need to do this.’ He pushed away from Ross. ‘I won’t be too long, baby. I promise. And when I get back, I want you to fuck me again.’ He kissed Ross once more and then moved away from him, picking up his t-shirt from the floor and putting it on. Ross wasn’t going to pretend he knew what was going on, just that it was not his place to ask or interfere. The bruises and scent marking were for the benefit of someone and he knew all too well who that someone was going to be. 

‘Be careful.’ he said as Jim walked to the door. His Omega stopped and half turned. 

‘I will.’ he replied and then left him.


	32. Despatch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to get rid of an Alpha.

Warleggan woke up with a sore neck in the dark. For a moment he panicked and thought he’d gone blind before he realised that he was blindfolded. He shifted a little and found that he was on his knees, hands bound behind his back. His mouth went dry as he got to grips with the notion that he’d been taken. He could feel his adrenaline spiking as he trawled through his memories and remembered waking up to the sight of two people in his holding cell. Then things went hazy. He knew he’d been choked out, could feel it in the stiffness in his neck and the scratch in his throat, and that the person who’d done it was quick and strong. 

He licked his lips, not trusting himself to speak until he knew exactly where he was and who had him. He knew the two people were Omegas but they weren’t familiar to him at all. For all he knew anyone could be watching and listening and he was smart enough to not just blurt out the first thing he was thinking. Alphas trained in scenarios like this, subjected to extreme circumstances in training for what could happen to them if they were captured by hostile forces. Not that he had ever experienced it. Being the son of a powerful man had had its advantages and Warleggan had always counted on a well-placed word in the right ear to get him through recruit training and officer school. His father had made sure his only son and heir would never be in a situation where he’d have to face any real danger and his influence with high up figures in the UESN had proven to be useful in making his own climb through the ranks as smooth as possible and every report on his conduct and ability exemplary. 

Since he’d become a Captain he’d done precious few live missions but then he’d been transferred to the Dragon in order to set things up for the larger schemes his father had going and he’d been unpleasantly surprised to find that his CO and regimental commander were both sharp battle hardened men. Since then it had only been providence that had kept him out of live combat. 

It had been one of the things that had seriously irked him about Poldark’s arrival. He’d expected the son of one of the most powerful Councilmen in the Planetary Alliance to be a man after his own heart and vices. Instead Poldark had turned out to be an exemplary and highly decorated officer and his rejection of Warleggan and the way he’d stepped in between him and Hawkins that first night had rankled him. He’d had his contacts send through Poldark’s file and he’d been amazed to see that Poldark was more than capable of putting his money where his mouth was, with a string of live combat missions to his name. Barrymore had taken to him immediately, as had the other Alpha officers. Warleggan had been trying to get them on side for months and all it had taken was a single week before Poldark enjoyed the kind of respect and popularity amongst them that he craved. 

His dislike of the uppity bastard had only increased when he’d seen that Hawkins had been assigned to Poldark’s squad. At first he’d gleefully anticipated the same kind of treatment Hawkins had previously handed out, but after that first flight he’d overheard the Alphas in Ross’ squad talking to others in the commissary about the ride they’d had and also speculating on the way their CO was behaving and the possibility that Poldark had been somewhat taken with his feisty pilot. It had been the first indication that Poldark had any interest in Hawkins and Warleggan had kept his ears and eyes open. He’d been livid at what he’d seen. The working relationship between Poldark and the Omega Warleggan had earmarked as his own was professional but friendly, and that friendship had been enough to inflame his jealousy. Hawkins was a desirable Omega, talented and physically attractive and with a spirited independence that Warleggan itched to break. His dreams had been filled with thoughts of subjecting Hawkins to his will, molding him to his needs and wants. The only problem was that the little bastard was stuck up and arrogant beyond measure. He thought he was too good for any Alpha, and where he should have been flattered by Warleggan’s attentions, he had instead flat out rejected his advances. Three times no less.

The Orien mission had been the perfect opportunity for Warleggan to bring up the fact that Poldark was on board. His father had long abhorred the councilman and his repeated blocking of the Warleggan corporation from Nampara. As he’d anticipated it had been easy enough to set up the mission for Poldark’s squad to be assigned to. His father had finally located the species he’d been searching a lifetime for, but the retrieval had gone wrong. Even the elite security team he’d sent in had been obliterated and finally it was deemed necessary to send in one of the sophisticated synthetics that Warleggan Inc. specialised in. Warleggan could take out the Alpha who was shaping up to be his rival before anything else could happen and he’d been sure to also give instructions that Hawkins was to be nowhere near the operation. That had also been taken care of and a tame Omega had been substituted. She would drop the Alphas on the ship and then hightail it out of there, leaving them to be slaughtered by the xenomorphs and then return to pick up the synthetic and the specimen. 

But then it had all gone to shit. 

Hawkins, that stupid little bastard, had snuck himself on the mission. The Omega section had gone ape shit and Warleggan had kept his head very low, trying to avoid saying anything that could be construed as a connection. He’d been furious at what had happened but his father was not a man given to sentimentality and had been less than concerned by the fact that Hawkins was on the mission. But then they had returned and that was when it had really hit the fan. Only the fact that the Orien’s pilot and her precious cargo were now safely stowed away aboard one of Warleggan Inc.’s undisclosed ships had saved the colossal snafu that the mission had deteriorated into. His father did not brook disappointment and the fact that Ndaka now had the information that there was a hostile species in circulation as well as pointing out all the discrepancies that could eventually lead to Warleggan Inc.’s involvement had infuriated him. For Warleggan, however, there had been the fact that Hawkins had come back alive. 

His plan to forcefully mate with the Omega had seemed foolproof. That was until they had cornered him and one of the Alphas with him had pointed out the mating bite on Hawkins’ neck. Warleggan had been disbelieving. Hawkins hadn’t smelt mated, but there had been no ignoring his body’s rejection of the shot he’d been given. Warleggan had known instantly which Alpha was more than likely responsible and his jealous rage had prompted him to rail against the Alpha that had stolen his Omega from under his nose. In hindsight all of his actions had been most unwise, but he’d been furious at the thought of another Alpha, and Poldark in particular, daring to lay a hand on what he considered to be his. He had severely underestimated the reaction of Hawkins to the serum and then of Poldark’s righteous anger when they had had their confrontation. A small part of him, a part he truly despised, had quailed in the face of Poldark’s anger and realised that he was far more dominant. It didn’t sit well with Warleggan at all. He sat still, straining his ears for even the slightest sound. The only thing he could hear was the low rumbling of the ship’s machinery which told he was somewhere in Engineering. That meant it was definitely the Omegas who had him so he might stand a chance of fighting his way out.

A hand suddenly landed on his shoulder, scaring the shit out of him. He had heard nothing at all to give away the movements of anyone behind him. 

‘Comfortable?’ a voice asked. ‘Things are about to get interesting and we wanted to make sure you had a front row seat.’ The blindfold was loosened and then removed, none to gently, and Warleggan blinked furiously as he tried to adjust to the dim light. He saw that he had been placed on a wire grating platform, one of many that was connected by catwalks that ran between the ship’s massive engine components. The orange operational lighting gave the whole place a hellish air and any thoughts of making a break for freedom where scuppered by the realisation that one false move in this place could see him going head over heels over one of the catwalk railings and falling down into the darkness below. The tension must have shown in his posture because he got a kick in the thigh from the Omega behind him. He turned his head and saw the man that had been in his cell earlier. Down here in the dim light, his dark eyes were black and he wore an expression that was definitely as far from friendly as it was possible to be. A movement on the other side caught his eye and he turned back around to see the woman that had accompanied the man, her red hair burnished to flame by the lights. Like her companion, her face was a picture of disdain and she folded her arms as she considered him with as much appreciation as she would have considered space-fungus on her boots. 

‘At least he’s awake.’ she said. ‘We can get started.’ She looked over her shoulder into the shadows at the edge of the pool of light they were in. ‘When you’re ready.’

Warleggan saw another movement and then Hawkins came out of the shadows. Like his companions he was dressed in the black flight fatigues the pilots wore off duty, and his pale skin made a sharp contrast with the black. He walked over and then Warleggan could also see something else, something that made the jealousy and anger curdle in his stomach His eyes widened in disbelief at the sight of the mottled bruising that marked Hawkins’ neck and collar bones. There were livid finger marks around his wrists and he absolutely reeked of Alpha, the stink of Poldark so strong on him it was nauseating. Warleggan knew what this was, his every Alpha instinct frothing at the visible evidence of another Alpha having marked the Omega he desired so strongly. Hawkins may as well have had the fact that he now belonged to Poldark tattooed across his forehead.

He got to Warleggan and crouched down, his blue-green eyes changed to indigo in the dull light. His smile was sharp and arrogant, and Warleggan flinched as he leaned in slightly. The smell was thick, and he rebelled against the thought of what Hawkins and Poldark had been doing for the Omega to have his Alpha’s scent all over him like it was. Hawkins must have read his mind because he huffed softly. 

‘You can smell it, right?’ he asked. ‘You wondering how many times I had to let Ross come all over me for me to smell like this.’ There was a flash of teeth and it was almost predatory. ‘The answer is quite a few.’ Hawkins looked down at his arms. ‘I let him hold me down and come on me all he wants. He marked me like this while we fucked. And these are just the marks that you can see. They’re all over me. You can guess how hard he had to fuck me to leave so many, how many times he made me come fucking me like that.’ His eyes glittered. ‘How does it make you feel knowing that he’s the one who gets to do that? That you will never ever have me like he does, and that even if that shit you put in me had worked it wouldn’t have been anywhere as good as it is with him.’ He was so close now that Warleggan could feel himself starting to react, Hawkins still breath-taking enough to make his body respond even as he railed against it. There was another smell under Poldark’s, a deep rich salty smell that was pure Omega and it was that he was reacting to. 

‘Stupid bastard.’ the man behind him said and kicked Warleggan again. ‘He still wants you.’

‘Yeah?’ Hawkins gave the man a quick glance and then looked back at Warleggan. ‘Best you take a good look at me then. This is what a mated Omega looks like. Ross is ten times the Alpha you could ever be.’ Warleggan growled at him, the words hitting home just as the cocky little bastard knew they would. ‘You thought you could take me by force? You’re lucky he didn’t kill you for touching me.’ That was too much. Warleggan threw him his haughtiest look. 

‘You’re lucky you’re mated to such a weak Alpha.’ he spat. ‘Letting you fight his battles for him.’ Hawkins looked at him intently and the tilted his head. 

‘This has nothing to do with him right now.’ he replied. ‘This is between you and me and every Omega on this ship. You fuck with one of us, you fuck with all of us. And my Alpha is anything but weak. If he was I would have rejected him, just like I did with you. But I didn’t. I opened my legs for him very willingly, and he doesn’t disappoint me.’ The smile was now edged with a knowingness that made Warleggan even angrier. ‘Which you would no doubt have done.’

Warleggan snarled and lunged at him, but Hawkins was too quick. He was up on his feet in a second and then Warleggan felt a boot planted between his shoulder blades as the man behind him kicked him to the ground. He went face first into the grating, roaring in anger and pain. 

‘If he’s so fucking amazing, why isn’t he here defending you?’ he gritted out. ‘Why is he hiding from his responsibilities?’

‘He’d be here if I had let him come with me.’ Hawkins said, his voice coming from somewhere to Warleggan’s left. ‘Believe me, he would have come down here and knocked you on your sorry arse if I’d even so much as hinted that was what I wanted.’ He crouched down next to Warleggan again. ‘The thing is that Ross respects me enough to let me make the call on this. He knows that this is not his place.’ There was a soft snick and Warleggan felt the cold tip of a blade trace a line along the back of his arm. ‘It’s one of the reasons I allowed him to mate with me. Unlike you, he doesn’t think I am a thing to be owned. He wants to love me, not break my will and turn me into some mindless drone that only exists for you to fuck. So trust me when I say that if I had given him permission to, he’d be here right now chucking you head-first over that railing. Although you may well be begging for us to do that when we’re done with you.’ That made Warleggan’s blood run cold. He’d had a sneaking suspicion he wasn’t going to just walk out of here, but now his fears were confirmed. He decided to bluff it out.

‘You’ll never get away with this.’ he snapped. ‘Your CO would not allow you to harm me. Not when there’s a transport on the way to get me tomorrow.’

‘That’s where you’re wrong.’ This voice came from the shadows where Hawkins had been standing. Warleggan craned his neck and peered up. His stomach lurched as he saw Commander Sellar come out the shadows, dressed like her Omegas and with eyes that blazed in anger. ‘I might be an officer, but I am also an Omega and the man you attacked is my son. So right now, I don’t really give a fuck what they do to you.’ She looked behind him. ‘Get this pathetic piece of shit on his feet.’

Warleggan grunted as he was dragged up the other man. He shook his head, trying to clear his nose of the offending scent and get his balance back. Sellar walked right up to him and he steeled himself, willing himself not to flinch, especially when he saw Hawkins come to stand next to her, the combat knife in his hand glinting where the light hit it. He knew he was serious trouble. 

‘What are you going to do with me?’ he asked and Hawkins and Sellar looked at each other. Then the Omega commander looked at him.

‘We’re giving you a chance.’ she said. ‘In Hangar 3 there is a ship. It’s prepped and fuelled and ready to fly. All you would have to do is get in, set your co-ordinates and the auto-pilot will take you wherever you want to go. You’ll be cleared for flight and no-one will be able to ascertain how you got off the ship.’

‘You want me to go awol?’ Warleggan was horribly confused.

‘We know all about how your father has been interfering with UESN HQ.’ Sellar said. ‘I have no doubt the transport tomorrow will take you away and probably deliver you to a place where you can do this all over again. This way you will never be able to come back or hurt another Omega on UESN time again.’

‘And if I refuse?’ Warleggan asked. ‘What if I want my day in court.’ 

‘I’m afraid that’s not one of the options.’ Sellar’s voice was now cold. ‘You may have failed to realise this, but you’ve been broken out of the brig. Not only that but we’ve left enough clues that even the densest Beta could figure out. It all looks like you’ve had help breaking out, and with your family connections that’s easily believed.’ She gave him a smile that lacked any humour at all. ‘So here are your options. You take the opportunity we’re giving you. Or you refuse and we chuck you over the railing.’ 

‘What?’ Warleggan heard the traitorous little note in his own voice, his fear catching up with him. ‘You can’t do that.’ 

‘I can.’ Sellar said. ‘I am a commander on this ship. If I want you to disappear, you will. They’ll find your body of course. And the official line was that you were trying to escape and got lost down here in the ‘tombs. It’s a tricky place to be. One false step and off you go.’ 

‘So what, you’re just going to let me walk out of here so long as I leave the ship?’ Warleggan knew he was babbling now. 

‘No.’ Hawkins said. ‘That’s the other part of this. You only get to escape if you get through us.’ He looked up and Warleggan followed his gaze. Then he realised that all the catwalks above him was lined with Omegas. 

‘What the fuck…’ he trailed of and then felt the bindings around his wrist being cut by the Omega behind him. 

‘The only rule here is that you get to the other side.’ Sellar said. ‘If we catch you we kill you.’ 

Warleggan took a step back as the other three crowded in on him. Hawkins was in front of him, smiling at him. 

‘Best you get a head start.’ he said, his voice low and threatening. ‘We’re counting to ten and then we’re coming after you.’ He stepped right into Warleggan’s space and Warleggan found himself almost falling over in his rush to get away from him. ‘Now run.’

*********

Ross couldn’t sleep, couldn’t shut down. He thought about what Jim was doing and then tension made him finally get up and get dressed again. A few drinks down in the Alpha recreation room would sort him out and maybe his Omega would be curled up in bed when he got back. 

He left the Omega section and headed out into one of the main corridors, still distracted enough to not really register when someone called his name. Then it finally filtered through and he turned. He got a glimpse of familiar fiery red hair and a bright smile and then his mind clicked into place. He walked back to where she was standing. 

‘Lieutenant Carne.’ he said, smiling at her. ‘It’s good to see you.’ Demelza was also smiling but just as he got to her it faltered and a look of confusion came into her eyes, followed by realisation a second later.

‘Oh.’ she said. ‘You’re that Alpha.’ Now it was Ross’ turn for be momentarily bemused by her words before he suddenly put two and two together and made the logical jump to understanding that if the other Alphas could smell him on Jim then it would make sense that she could smell Jim all over him. Especially after what they had just done and apparently in spite of the shower he’d taken. 

‘News travels fast.’ he said and she nodded. 

‘Omegas tend to gossip.’ she said. ‘I’ve been here a couple of hours though so…’ She trailed off and there was a distinct feeling of awkwardness between them suddenly. ‘I was told about the Alpha that’s living in our section with his mate. I had no idea that it was you.’

‘Why would you?’ Ross said. He felt like he should apologise. ‘Demelza…’

‘It’s all right.’ she said. ‘It’s not like you made any promises and I would never dream of stepping on another Omega’s toes.’ She grinned. ‘Especially one who’s clearly so affectionate. I could smell him on you from five feet away.’ Her blue eyes twinkled. ‘And if the section gossip is to be believed you’ve got quite a livewire on your hands.’

‘I do.’ Ross couldn’t keep the pride out his voice. ‘He’s quite exceptional.’

‘I would have expected nothing less for you.’ Demelza said and then checked her watch. ‘I have to go. My new CO is having a flight briefing and I need to get there.’

‘How long have you been on board?’ Ross asked.

‘About three hours.’ she replied. ‘I bought your new squad in.’ Her face fell a little. ‘I am sorry about the others Ross. I liked them all. They were good Alphas.’ 

‘Thank you.’ he replied. ‘It was a shitty thing to have happened.’

‘It was.’ Demelza sighed. ‘Look I really have to run, but maybe we could catch up later. I’d like to meet this Omega of yours.’ 

‘Of course.’ Ross said. ‘You know where to find us.’

Demelza smiled and gave him a little wave in reply before she went on her way and left Ross contemplating how different things were when he contrasted his attraction to her and to Jim. When he’d thought about mating with Demelza it had been purely in the abstract, their actual relationship completely chaste and professional. He’d not once considered giving up his family responsibilities for her and refusing to marry Elizabeth. 

Jim had been different, and he was only just starting to realise how much of a force of nature their attraction had been. It dawned on him that he hadn’t given Demelza a single thought since that night in the recreation area when he’d turned his head to catch the faintest hint of that beguiling scent his Omega carried with him. 

He’d probably been falling in love with Jim all along and his brain had just been to slow to catch up to the fact. 

Ross turned and continued walking. It didn’t take too long to get down to the Alpha section and he headed for Barrymore’s office. He rang to be admitted and the door control flashed once to indicate he was invited in. He fond Barrymore behind his desk, datapad in front of him and a cup of coffee at his elbow. 

‘Ross.’ He said and nodded at the chair opposite. ‘Have a seat. You want some coffee?’

‘Please.’ Ross replied and Barrymore tapped out an order on his datapad. Then he put it down and leaned back in his seat, tapping his forfinger against his mouth as he looked at Ross. 

‘You know, don’t you?’ Ross said. ‘What they’re doing to Warleggan.’

‘Yes.’ Barrymoe replied. ‘So does Kiro. He signed off on it and so did Ndaka.’ He shifted in his seat as the door opened again and an aide came in with the coffee. Ross thanked the Beta aide and took the cup. He wated for the man to leave before speaking again.

‘Jim didn’t tell me.’ he said. 'He said it was best if I didn't know. More deniability that way.'

‘I don't know all the details. It’s a test.’ Barrymore replied. ‘Of sorts. There are two options. If Warleggan passes the test, he will be allowed to leave the Dragon unharmed. If he doesn’t he'll be told that his body will be found in the next few days.’ Ross stared at him open mouthed.

‘That’s murder, sir.’ he said and Barrymore shrugged.

‘It’s not going to come to that.’ He said. ‘It’s just for appearances. The ship Sellar has set for Warleggan to escape in is going to track him for us. The little show that’s no doubt currently underway is so that Warleggan is going to be unsettled enough to fly straight to where he feels safest and that may give us a lead on where that thing and the Omega pilot from the Orien were taken.’

‘It’s a trap then.’ Ross hadn’t considered that. ‘Do you think it will work?’

‘I hope it will.’ Barrymore replied. ‘Between the two of us, I have a bad feeling about this whole mess. I don’t like that we keep thinking we’ve gotten to the bottom of the story and another layer is revealed. I am starting to wonder just how deep Corporate’s tentacles are inside the UESN.’ He looked at Ross, his blue-grey eyes serious. ‘Your father has never let Corporate get a foothold on Nampara but I grew up on Kylaria. I know the way they do business and how they exploit their workforce. I also know that it’s run by people whose love of credit far outweighs their morals. And the thought of what they would want with an animal like the one you encountered terrifies me.’

‘They could just be planning to militarise it.’ Ross said. ‘Turn it into a another commodity that they can sell to the UESN.’

‘No.’ Barrymore shook his head. ‘The Council would never allow something like that. And why all the secrecy in that case. No, I think this is something they’re keeping very close to themselves. The question is just who they are planning to turn it against.’

‘What are you suggesting?’ Ross asked. ‘You think they might actually turn it against the Council?’

‘It’s a possibility that has crossed my mind.’ Barrymore said. ‘It’s not secret that there’s precious little love lost between Warleggan and the Council.’

‘But that would be treason.’ Ross was appalled at the prospect. 

‘Yes. It would also start a war the likes of which we haven’t seen for centuries.’ Barrymore said. 

‘Bloody hell.’ Ross sat back. 

‘I know you’re not exactly excited about the prospect of your father here, but there’s more than one reason it’s being allowed.’ Barymore said and Ross looked at him. ‘Believe me, if Ndaka hadn’t wanted him on the Dragon even his status wouldn’t have got him here.’

‘She’s going to talk to him about all of this isn’t she?’ Ross said and Barrymore nodded.

‘She thinks that we need an ally. And we have the potential to make one out of the Councilman who currently rules one of the most powerful planets in the system.’ he said. ‘And who will be extremely grateful for the rescue of his son.’ 

‘A son that’s taken a mate without his father’s permission and buggered up about twenty years’ worth of political wrangling.’ Ross replied. ‘I doubt he’s going to be very happy with me.’

‘We’ll see about that.’ Barrymore said. ‘But more important things first. Like getting that bastard off the ship and seeing if he crawls back to his father.’ Ross was quiet for a moment and then he fixed Barrymore with a determined look.

'Tell me everything.' he said.

***********

Warleggan’s chest felt like it was about to burst. He was lost in the tangle of catwalks and the dim light made everything around him look the same. He had no idea where he was or where he was going to. He paused to catch his breath and heard the eerie high pitched chittering around him, coming out of the shadows with no sign of the Omegas that were undoubtedly all around him. He had no idea how long they had been chasing him, getting so close that his heart was thudding with a combination of terror and fury. His Alpha instincts were on full, his thinking focused purely on trying to grab and hurt his pursuers, but the Omegas always stayed just out of sight. He knew they were there though, just behind him and driving him on.

‘Come out!’ he roared. ‘Come out and fight me properly, you little fucking cowards!’

The chittering stopped as if switched off and then he caught sight of a dark shadow crouched on top of the module next to him. 

‘You having fun yet, Captain?’ The last word was spat with all the contempt Hawkins seemed to have in him. ‘Because we can do this all night.’ The shadow stood up and then jumped gracefully off the module, dropping the ten feet and landing with not a single sound. Hawkins straightened up and walked into the light. His eyes were feral and Warleggan shuddered as he saw the knife still in the Omega’s hand, blade pointed back up along his arm. He clearly knew how to handle it and Warleggan backed away. 

‘You’re fucking crazy.’ he hissed. ‘All of you.’ Hawkins smiled and flipped the knife and pointed it blade first at Warleggan. 

‘You fuck with one of us…’ he said. 

‘You fuck with all of us.’ The chant came out of the darkness around him and Warleggan’s last hold on his self-control deserted him. He turned and bolted for the closest catwalk, tearing down the stairs so fast he fell at halfway down and rolled to a stop at the bottom. He got up, threw Hawkins a frantic look and then kept running.

**********

At the top of the stairs, Jim looked back at Sellar who had come to stand behind him.

‘Stupid bastard has no sense of direction.’ he said. ‘He’s finally going the right way though.’

‘Alphas.’ Sellar said.

**********

Warleggan finally got to a platform with an unlocked hatch. He stumbled through it and found himself in a maintenance corridor. Too frightened to do anything but retreat, he fled down the passage. It came out into a hangar and he looked around. The place was deserted except for a single ship standing waiting for him. 

He ran across the deck and climbed the ladder, his breath coming in choppy bursts as he made it to the cockpit and climbed in. The heads up display was already operational and he scrabbled in his pocket for a small data chip that he kept on him at all times. He fed it into the terminal interface and the display changed, mapping out the route that he’d been told to only use in case of emergency. The cockpit hood came down and there was a soft hiss as the life support was engaged. 

Warleggan sat back and felt the engines engage. By the time he realised it was a very bad idea to leave the Dragon and head straight to where he was going, it was too late and the ship was piloting itself out into the darkness beyond the Dragon. 

*********

Ross left Barrymore’s office about three hours later. They had spoken at length about many things and Ross was now emotionally and mentally exhausted as well as being so physically tired he could barely walk. The trek back to the Omega section seemed to take an age, but when he went inside his accommodations unit he immediately smelled the scent of his mate and all his concerns fell away in his relief that Jim was back.

He found him in the shower and wasted no time in stripping off and climbing in behind him, making Jim half turn to look at him over his shoulder. There was a strange light in his blue-green eyes.

‘I thought you already had a shower?’ he asked and Ross growled softly and stuck his nose in the back of his neck.

'Is it done?' he asked. Jim shifted around in his arms and pulled him down for a long kiss. 

'It's done.' he said.


	33. In Laws

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone arrives early...

Ross walked down the corridor, fully kitted out for the combat training exercise and with his new squad in tow. Carlisle and Enys both now held seniority after Enys had been promoted to sergeant following his conduct in the Orien mission, while both Carlise and Ross had gotten commendations. 

The recruits behind him were all young Alphas, but Ross had confidence in them. They had been hand-picked by Barrymore straight out of basics to reduce the chances of infiltration and he had a good eye for the kind of soldier Ross appreciated. His new squad was quick and respectful but on average a little brighter than most. Ross was very thankful for this and he had high hopes for their first live training mission.

They got to the hangar and crossed the deck to their waiting troop ship. Demelza was already waiting for them, her pale face and bright hair a stark contrast with her black flight uniform. 

‘Morning Captain.’ she said, saluting as Ross got to her. Ross smiled and returned it. 

‘Good morning, Lieutenant.’ he replied. ‘I hear it’s going to be a beautiful day today.’ Demelza snorted and looked past him to Enys and Carlisle. They both greeted her and led the squad on board. Ross hid a smile as one of the new Alphas blushed slightly when she walked past Demelza. 

‘I think that one likes you.’ he said. Demelza started and looked at him. 

‘Really?’ she asked and then looked back up into the ship. Ross was amazed to see that a light flush had set in along her high cheekbones. She caught his gaze and backhanded him. ‘What? You’re taken, remember?’

‘Nothing.’ Ross replied. ‘I just had no idea you were so fickle.’

‘Fuck off.’ Demelza retorted still looking up into the ship. ‘She’s awfully cute though, don’t you think.’

‘You’ve been hanging out with Jim too long.’ Ross replied and went aboard. 

The meeting between Demelza and Jim had gone far better than Ross could have anticipated and two weeks later they were now very good friends. In fact the entire accommodation unit had taken to her and she now spent almost as much time with them as she did with the squad. Ross was pleased and a little taken aback at how they had simply incorporated her into the section. Alphas, while not unfriendly, were a little clannish and tended to stick together which worked well when they had to bond as a squad, but it was interesting to note how Omegas did things differently. 

Demelza followed him through the troop cabin and Ross watched as they passed the Alpha that had looked at her. Her name was Ana Bonitas Garcia, but she was called Bonney by the other recruits. Ross had to admit she was lovely, with smooth light brown skin and an abundance of freckles that rivalled Mickey’s. Her dark brown hair was tied back in a fishtail braid and her dark brown eyes flicked back and fixed on Demelza as she walked past. Ross got his alcove and strapped himself in, giving Demelza a conspiratorial grin as he walked past and she very discreetly gave him the finger.

‘Not a fucking word, captain.’ she said and went into the cockpit.

*********

Up in the Omega section, Jim woke up in the most severe pain he’d ever experienced. He was also soaked through with sweat and the sheet was a soggy mess underneath him. He was also shivering compulsively even though he felt like he had the worst fever he’d ever had. He managed to make it out of bed and into the ablutions where he turned on the shower, making it as cool as he could before sitting under it, tucked up in a ball while his body decided to try and turn itself inside out. He finally managed to get up and make it through to the living area and put a call through to the sick bay. He got a nurse he recognised from his frequent trips, a hulking Beta named Staines.

‘Lieutenant?’ he said, his deep rumbling voice full of concern. ‘Jesus, you sound rough.’ Jim could only laugh weakly at that.

‘Please go get Michaels and tell her to get up here.’ he managed to grind out. ‘She’ll be very pleased to know this time I feel like I actually am dying.’

‘Copy that.’ Staines said and signed off. Jim took a deep breath to steady himself and then rang the unit next door.

‘Yo.’ It was Tag. 

‘Get in here.’ Jim gritted out and not five minutes later Tag and Mickey came barrelling into his room.

‘Jesus Hawk.’ Tag came to kneel down next to him, his black eyes full of concern. ‘You look like shit.’

‘I feel like my fucking internal organs are doing their best to become my external ones.’ Jim muttered, curling up as another wave of cramps shook him. 

‘Yeah, well that’s what heat’s supposed to feel like.’ Mickey was now sitting at his head. She hefted him up so he was draped over her lap. ‘And you’re not on suppressants anymore so…’

‘Heat?’ Jim blinked at her and then did a mental calculation. ‘Oh fuck. Has it been four weeks?’

‘Yeah.’ Mickey said, stroking his hair. ‘My mama came on every four weeks like clockwork. It’s the only thing about suppressants I really fucking like. No fucking heat cycle. Well, the first step is cramping and feeling like death.’

‘And then?’ Jim looked up at her, brow creased in pain. ‘Please tell me I get to die peacefully.’

‘And then the urge to ride your mate’s cock until you both pass out descends.’ Mickey said, smiling wickedly at him. ‘That’s the good part. My parents used to send us over to the neighbours for forty-eight hours.’ Unlike most of the ship’s Omegas she had been born off ship to parents on an agricultural planet and brought into the pilot programme when she’d done a selection test when she was ten and scored so far off the charts she’d been fast tracked onto the Dragon where they had met. Jim and Tag had already spent their first ten years together and the spunky little redhead had taken one look at them and decided they were going to be friends.

The door chimed and Tag went to open it. Michaels came in with her med bag and an unimpressed expression.

‘Do you actually ever read anything I send you?’ she said and came to kneel next to him, digging out her scanner and doing a diagnostic. ‘I told you to expect this.’

‘You didn’t say it would feel this bad.’ Jim replied. 

‘Consider it penance for all the trouble you put me through.’ Michaels said and then checked her scanner. ‘Congratulations Lieutenant, you’re in heat.’ She sighed and stood up. ‘This should be fun. Tag, would you be so kind as to get him up and bring him to the med bay. He’s going to need to go into solitary until Ross gets here. In fact I think it’s a good idea for you two to be isolated for the duration. It will better that way.’

‘No problem.’ Tag was already helping Jim get up off the bed. He lifted him easily over one shoulder, ignoring Jim’s groaned protests and followed her out the unit, Mickey giggling and bringing up the rear. 

**********

Demelza bought the ship down smoothly and landed with barely a bump. Ross waited for the engines to wind down and then unstrapped himself and went into the cockpit where she was going through the shutdown procedure. Demelza didn’t have the streak of brilliant madness that most combat pilots seemed to be in possession of but she was an exceptional troop pilot, perfectly phlegmatic in the air and always putting the comfort and safety of her squad first.

‘I’ll be flying landing procedrals on the other side of the planet for the rest of the day.’ she said to him. ‘But I’ll be back to pick you up at 1800.’ 

‘All right.’ Ross said. ‘Have fun.’

‘Will do.’ Demelza replied, her focus on the heads up display telling him she was only half listening to him. 

Ross left the cockpit and walked back through the cabin. His squad was assembled outside the troop ship and he put on his helmet and did up the chin strap as he walked past them, Carlisle yelling to make the fall in behind him.

The exercise was a large one, with every squad from their watch involved. It would take the next five hours, an extended set of challenges that would give them the opportunity to practise their skills and team co-operation. 

He spotted Carter and the Alpha captain waved him over. Ross jogged across and smiled and slapped him on the shoulder. 

‘Poldark.’ He grinned broadly at him. ‘You and I are on the same team today.’

‘Oh for fuck’s sake.’ Carlisle said, coming up behind them. ‘I don’t want any crazy ideas. The kids are still finding their feet.’ Carter looked at Ross and his smile grew even wider.

‘She’s very protective.’ he said to Ross. 

‘They’ve started calling her ‘Mom’.’ Ross said, returning the smile. Carlisle shook her head at them and then walked off, thumping Ross on the helmet as she went past.

***********

Michaels got him safely installed in solitary and then went to see Sellar in her office.

‘He’s in heat.’ she said as she walked in and Sellar’s eyebrows nearly took a one way trip off her head. 

‘Well at least one thing about his system seems to be working properly.’ she said and Michaels huffed a laugh.

‘Hawkins’ body seems to have adapted quite well to being off the suppressants.’ she said. ‘He’s in the preliminary stages but it’s going to get very ugly very quickly unless he gets to ride it out with his mate. I’ve put him in solitary confinement for the time being. Again.’

‘I’ll sign him off active duty.’ Sellar said with a sigh and then looked at Michaels. ‘What happens next?’

‘Honestly I’m not sure.’ Michaels replied. ‘I’ve never seen one get this severe this fast. I would suggest getting Captain Poldark in there as quickly as possible. The longer they’re apart, the worse off Hawkins is going to be.’

‘Jesus wept.’ Sellar shook her head. ‘What do I tell Barrymore?’

‘That Poldark needs to get his arse back on ship so he can service his Omega as soon as possible.’ Michaels couldn’t quite hide the smile in her voice. ‘And from what I can see, it’s going to take a lot of servicing.’ Sellar raised an eyebrow.

‘Does the ship even carry enough personal lubricant for this?’ she asked and they caught each other’s eye. 

The laughter was so loud it stopped several personnel in their tracks outside Sellar’s office.

***********

Ross was hunkered down behind a concrete barrier, rifle held at the ready. Next to him Carlisle was similarly seated.

‘This was a bad idea.’ she hissed at him. Ross grinned. Since she had been put back on active duty with her shiny new prosthetic arm, Carlisle had been hungry to prove herself again. However, she still remained the voice of reason when it came to their tactics. 

‘There’s five of them.’ he said. ‘If I make it across it will draw them to me and you can pick them off.’

‘You have to make it across, sir.’ She looked at him, her blue eyes serious. ‘And I don’t fancy your chances.’ Ross laughed and steeled himself for the dash across open ground. He was about to get to their feet when the siren signalling the end of the exercise sounded. They frowned at each other.

‘That’s not time.’ Carlisle said. Another three short blasts sounded, the signal to return to the muster point. ‘There must be something wrong.’ 

‘It’s not live fire.’ Ross said, but the both stood. ‘Maybe someone broke a leg.’

‘Like Barrymore would stop this for a broken leg.’ Carlisle snorted. Ross looked across the open space to another bunker where he could see Carter and four of his squad also standing with confused looks on their faces. Ross made a questioning gesture and Carter gave him an exaggerated shrug.

They trooped back to the muster point together, speculating as to the cause of the interruption. When they got there, Ross saw Barrymore standing with a combat pilot. His heart gave a little jump but as he got closer, he saw that it was not his Omega. Barrymore spotted him and gestured for Ross to come to him. Ross threw Carlisle a look. 

He jogged over and when he got to them, the Flight Lieutenant looked at Barrymore. Ross couldn’t help but notice that Barrymore’s eyes were twinkling maniacally. 

‘Tell him.’ he said to the pilot, a young Omega who looked like he was just out of combat school. Which, to be fair, he probably was. The pilot blushed. 

‘Captain Poldark, I’ve been sent on order of Commander Sellar to retrieve you and take you back to the Dragon.’ he said. 

‘What on earth for?’ Ross asked and the blush deepened. 

‘It appears your services are required.’ Barrymore said with a grin. The emphasis he put on the word ‘services’ made Ross immediately suspicious. He looked at the pilot. 

‘Why are my services required exactly?’ he asked. The pilot looked like he’d rather be anywhere than where he was.

‘Because Flight Lieutenant Hawkins has gone into heat, sir.’ he said. ‘Commander Sellar said to bring you back directly, not to pass go and not to collect two hundred credits.’ He frowned. ‘I wasn’t quite sure what she meant by that.’

‘Are you serious?’ Ross asked. ‘You’re pulling me off live training so I can go have sex with my Omega?’ He looked at Barrymore who shrugged. 

‘Don’t ask me, lad.’ he laughed. ‘You’re the one that bred him.’ 

‘Fuck.’ Ross heaved an annoyed sigh. ‘All right, I suppose I don’t have a choice.’ 

‘Thank you, sir.’ The pilot looked very relieved.

‘Well, off you go.’ Barrymore said. ‘I can’t argue with an order from the Commander. Happy fucking, Poldark.’ 

Thank you, sir.’ Ross said, sarcasm dripping from every syllable as he slammed his helmet on his head and followed the pilot towards his ship.

*********

They arrived back on the Dragon and Ross found himself on the receiving end of an order to report to sick bay directly. No deviations. 

He nodded to the Beta lieutenant that gave him the order and started to make his way off the hangar floor. It was a ride up in the elevator to the main deck and then a ten minute walk down from there to the Omega sick bay which he’d been told was where Jim was. When he got there, the Beta nurses gave him a thorough up and down, and Ross felt rather unsettled. 

‘Dr Michaels has requested that you wait here.’ The nurse speaking to him was frosty ice blond, her pale blue eyes appraising. She reminded him of Elizabeth with that cool gaze.

‘I was told to come back as soon as possible.’ Ross replied. ‘Now you’re keeping me waiting?’

‘It is necessary. Dr Michaels wants to talk to you personally.’ The nurse replied and then proceeded to ignore him. Ross waited in the consulting room, feeling out of place in his still muddy combat armour in stark contrast with the pristine whiteness of the medical rooms. It was while before Dr Michaels came to get him, her thick brown hair curled in an elegant knot on top of her head. 

‘Captain Poldark, follow me please.’ she said and Ross did as instructed. She led him down a corridor away from the consulting room and to a hall lined with doors. She stopped outside one.

‘Please go in and shower and put on the clothes provided and leave your things in the locker. Your uniform will be returned once you are cleared to be released.’ she said. 

‘Any particular reason why?’ Ross asked. 

‘Lieutenant Hawkins’ immune system is quite low while he’s in heat.’ Michaels explained. ‘And while he’s unlikely to catch anything from you directly, whatever is on that could be harmful.’ She looked meaningfully at his grimy uniform. ‘Now, if you don’t mind.’ The way she said it told Ross that it wasn’t a request. He nodded and stepped into the ablutions cubicle she opened for him. 

It was a standard compartment and he undressed and folded up his clothes and placed them in the storage locker next to the shower, then stepped inside. The water was sensor activated and came out at a wonderfully hot temperature. Ross washed himself thoroughly using the provided cleanser. He waited for the shower to switch to dry as was standard in medical ablutions, and the stream of warm air evaporated the water on his skin quickly. Ross shook his head, dispersing most of the water from his hair, and then dressed in the clean grey vest and briefs he found in the locker. He came out the compartment, the floor cold under his bare feet. Michaels was waiting with another nurse. They looked at him.

‘This way.’ Michaels said. ‘I trust you understand the protocols for heat?’ 

‘Actually…’ Ross started and she stopped walking and glared at him.

‘You didn’t read them, did you?’ she said. 

‘Well, I…’ Ross trailed off. ‘No, Ma’am.’ Michaels shook her head in exasperation.

‘All right. I’ll have to explain as we go.’ She turned around and started walking briskly and Ross had to almost jog to keep up with her. ‘You are aware that while Lieutenant Hawkins’ last heat was enough to throw you into a rut and allow you to mate with him, it was by no means a full heat?’

‘I got the gist of that.’ Ross said. 

‘Good. Now the fact that this is effectively his first proper heat combined with the additional fact that his last one was tempered by the residual suppressants in his system, means that this one is proving to be doubly severe. A normal heat is supposed to last forty-eight hours at the most. I think you shouldn’t expect to leave the med bay for at least three days, however.’ 

‘What?’ Ross stopped dead. ‘Did you just say three days?’

‘I did.’ Michaels couldn’t quite hide her smile. ‘It should be quite an entertaining three days at that.’ They stopped outside another door. ‘Now inside you have sleeping facilities and an ablutions unit. Food will be delivered on demand. There will be a constant supply of water and it’s vital you both stay hydrated. In addition to that you will have access to a supply of personal lubricant. While Lieutenant Hawkins is self-lubricating as an Omega, I suggest you make use of it. It will help with any intimate chafing.’

‘What?’ Ross was wide-eyed, not sure whether he should blush in intense embarrassment or ask all the questions he now had charging into his brain.

‘All I can say is good luck.’ Michaels opened the door and he saw an antechamber. ‘Please step inside and I will seal the unit and then open the inner door.’ She gestured for him to go inside. 

Ross stepped into the antechamber and she sealed the door behind him, watching him through the view port. Then there was a soft hissing noise as the inner door seal released, sliding back to reveal the room beyond. 

Then the smell hit him.

If Ross had found Jim’s smell enticing before when they were still on the Orien, then what he was experiencing now was like nothing he could have prepared himself for. It hit him right in the cerebral cortex and he was overcome with a wave of arousal so potent that he was rock hard before he’d even fully stepped inside the room. Then he saw Jim. The Omega was sitting on the bed, his back to the bulkhead and his knees to his chest. He was wet with sweat already, his blond hair dark with it, and when he looked up and saw Ross he actually fucking growled at him. 

They moved at the same time, colliding so hard that they almost knocked each other over. There was a frantic tangle of hands and mouths and then Ross got hold of Jim and hauled him up, as they desperately tried to work the other’s clothes off. Ross eventually gave up on traditional methods, grabbing hold of the bio-cotton vest Jim was also wearing. His Alpha strength kicked in and he ripped it off, face still buried in Jim’s neck and inhaling deeply. Jim laughed. He’d managed to get his briefs off and Ross reached down between his legs, feeling the accumulated wetness. He moaned, unable to control himself as he got hold of Jim behind the thighs and lifted him bodily, the Omega’s compact frame weighing nothing as his rut took hold. He moved three steps to the bulkhead and Jim wrapped both arms around his shoulders, nails digging in. They hit the solid surface and Jim reached down to guide Ross in. He was so wet Ross’ cock slid home unimpeded, and they both panted as he tightened his legs around Ross’ hips, pulling him as deep as he could go and locking his ankles at the small of Ross’ back.

Ross set a blistering pace, thrusting so hard every muscle in his back and legs ached. Jim was gone, his voice breaking as he cried out at every drive inside him. Ross could feel his internal muscles tightening and shifted position to hit him at just the right angle. That made Jim throw his head back against the bulkhead and almost scream in his ear. The wetness from inside him was so abundant that it was running down the front of Ross’ thighs. It was intoxicating, the thick smell of Jim’s Omega pheromones knocking everything out of Ross’ consciousness except the sounds he was making and the feel of his body around Ross’ cock. His kept his face pressed to the wet skin of Jim’s neck and bit down hard. 

Jim’s whole body went rigid, his core muscles clenching and releasing spasmodically as he came so hard Ross had to throw out one hand to steady them both. He kept going as long as he could and then felt his own orgasm rush down on him like a wave of bright white light that blocked everything out for a few seconds. He slowed and then stopped, feeling his knot lock them together. In his arms, Jim had gone quiet and pliant. His breathing was light and rapid and Ross looked up to see his pupils were hugely dilated. They stared at each other.

‘I suppose I should probably have said hello first.’ Ross said and that got him a dimpled smile.

‘Dumb fuck Alpha.’ Jim replied and kissed him, his mouth soft. Ross kissed him back and then made the colossal effort to heave him away from the bulkhead and carry him to the bed. He got one knee up, cradling Jim as he lowered him down and then moved to lie on top of him. He braced himself on both elbows and they kept kissing, Jim’s hands running soothingly down his sides as the tremors that still shook their bodies started to die away.

Ross was pretty sure this was what heaven felt like.

**********

‘Commander Sellar?’ The Comms Omega’s voice came through her terminal system. ‘There’s a ship requesting permission to dock. It’s a diplomatic transport.’

‘Diplomatic transport?’ Sellar frowned. ‘We’re not expecting any visitors until Councillor Poldark arrives.’

‘Actually Ma’am, it is the Councillor’s transport.’ The Omega said. 

‘What?’ Sellar sat bolt upright. ‘He’s not due for another week.’

‘Well’ they’re currently in orbit. Shall I give them clearance?’ The Omega asked and Sellar closed her eyes and pinched the bridge of her nose.

‘Yes, of course.’ she replied. ‘And please alert the Captain as well. I will be right down to meet them.’

‘Copy that, Commander.’ The Omega replied and signed off. Sellar slumped back in her chair. Then she contacted Barrymore. 

‘Collette?’ Barrymore said over the comm. Sellar could hear the sounds of simulated combat in the background.

‘Ross’ father is here.’ she replied. 

‘Fuck.’ Barrymore said. He was obviously on the move. ‘I thought he was only coming in a week.’

‘So did I.’ Sellar replied. ‘Obviously we got that wrong. He’s currently starting docking procedures to land on the Dragon.’

‘Dear God.’ Barrymore said. ‘But we just sent Poldark back to…’ He trailed off. ‘Oh fucking hell.’

‘My thoughts exactly.’ Sellar said. ‘The burning question is how are we going to get around the fact that the Councilman’s son is more than likely currently balls deep in mine?’

‘Tell him he’s still on the training exercise.’ Barrymore said. ‘We’re only due to complete at 1800. That should buy you enough time come up with a way to tell him Ross and Jim are mated.’ 

‘If you think I am doing this by myself you are sorely mistaken Nathan.’ Sellar said. ‘Kori has already passed the buck.’

‘Shit.’ Barrymore sighed. ‘All right. Stall him and I’ll come hold your hand.’

‘Too bloody right you will.’ Sellar said. ‘Get your high ranking arse back here.’ She made a frustrated noise and Barrymore chuckled. 

‘Talk about complications.’ he said. 

‘I know.’ Sellar replied from behind her hands. ‘What happens when he wants to see Ross and we have to explain he can’t because he’s in the middle of a rut? Unless that’s a side of his son he particularly wants to see.’ On his side, Barrymore laughed out loud.

‘It’ll be fine lass.’ he said. ‘I’m sure Ndaka’s first priority once she gets Poldark into a conference room is going to be talking about the not so little problem. Hopefully by that stage Michaels will have been able to throw a bucket of water on them and separated them long enough for Ross to wave hello through the obversation window.’

‘You’re not bloody helping.’ Sellar hissed. Her entry chime sounded. ‘Fuck, I have to go be the welcome party. Get back here as quickly as you can please.’

‘As you wish, Commander.’ Barrymore said and she could practically hear the smirk. She cut the communication and then smiled to herself. Of all the things that had happened as a result of her son going off and causing trouble by getting himself embroiled in the Orien mission, it was her relationship with the Alpha commanding officer that had actually been the biggest surprise. She appreciated Barrymore’s stern demeanour and dry sense of humour more than she let on. 

‘Commander?’ The voice on her com was from one the ground Omegas. ‘The Councilman’s ship has just landed.’

‘Bollocks.’ Sellar got up and took a quick look at herself in the mirror on the inside of the locker door next to the hatch, then she headed out. 

When she got to the hangar the landing ramp was being lowered and she walked briskly over to wait along with one of Ndaka’s senior aides for the Councilman to come out. He was accompanied by his personal assistant and security officer and she saw the family resemblance at once. Joshua Poldark was tall and elegantly built just like his son. It was also clear that Ross got his facial features and colouring from his father, the thick dark brown hair and hazel eyes almost identical. He was soberly dressed in a traditional dark blue Namparian tunic, his chain of office around his neck. 

Sellar straightened up as he approached her, and inclined her head. 

‘Councilman.’ she said. ‘I am Commander Collette Sellar, senior officer of the Omega section. Welcome aboard the Dragon.’

’Commander.’ His voice was deep and rich. ‘Please accept my thanks for accommodating my visit.’ 

‘It is our pleasure.’ she replied, smiling in what she hoped was a welcoming fashion. ‘This is Lieutenant Shen. She’s the Captain’s senior aide.’ 

‘A pleasure, Councilman.’ Shen said. ‘Captain Ndaka has extended her greetings and has asked me to accompany you to the bridge.’ 

‘All in good time, Lieutenant.’ Joshua said. He turned to Sellar. ‘There’s a rather interesting rumour that I have been privy to. Something about my son and an unauthorised mating.’

‘You certainly get to the point.’ Sellar said, a little taken aback.

‘I am a blunt man, Commander.’ Poldark said. ‘And my family is something that I am extremely serious about. Word reached my ears about Ross’ mission but I also heard the Ndaka has sanctioned the fact that he came back mated to his pilot.’ 

‘Would you mind divulging just how that happened?’ Sellar asked. 

‘I will.’ Joshua said. ‘But first I would like to see my son and get some confirmation on whether this is true.’ Sellar took a deep breath. 

‘I really think it would be better to see the Captain first.’ she replied. ‘Then we can bring Ross to see you once your business with Ndaka is concluded.’ 

‘You’re stalling Commander.’ Joshua smiled at her. ‘My son first, if you wouldn’t mind.’

Sellar realised she was not going to be able to persuade him otherwise. She’d seen that stubborn look before on his son’s face when he’d declared that he was not going to be separated from Jim.

‘All right.’ she said. ‘Come with me.’

***********

Michaels came through to do her first check. She raised her eyebrows at the rather loud noises emanating from room even without the benefit of the comm. Her checks on the vitals of the two people inside told her that they were both sporting elevated temperatures, indicative that the heat and rut were well embedded. The thermal imaging system also showed that right at that point the two occupants were engaged in what could only be described as intercourse in a rather ambitious position. As a Beta she did not experience sexual desire or attraction and that gave her a rather unique perspective she felt, and the current activity left her bemused more than anything else some days. She pressed the comm and a string of profanity accompanied by what could only be described as growling came from the room, making her smile.

‘Gentlemen.’ she said and the noises cut out as if switched off. ‘I assume all is well.’

‘Fine!’ they both yelled back over the comm, their tone making it very clear that she was interrupting. 

Michaels chuckled and cut the comm, turning as she entered her observations on her datapad. It was then that she saw the people behind her. It was Sellar, Ndaka’s aide Shen and a tall dark haired man who looked very similar to the Alpha that currently occupied the room behind her. 

‘Dr. Michaels.’ Sellar said. ‘This is Councilman Joshua Poldark.’ Her face was a picture. Michaels smiled and extended her hand. 

‘Councilman.’ she said, her voice as calm as it always was. ‘Welcome.’

‘Doctor.’ Joshua shook her hand, but his focus was on the room behind her. Michaels caught Sellar’s eye and had to bite back a giggle. The noises behind her were picking up in speed and volume, both participants now sounding as if they were intent of shattering the observation window. There was a sudden thump as if something large and heavy had just hit the tinted glass and the surface seemed to ripple as a steady series of vibrations set up across it as if the heavy object was being repeatedly rammed into the window. 

Joshua’s left eye twitched. Behind him, Sellar sighed and shook her head. Shen looked mildly disconcerted. 

‘Is that…’ Joshua turned to look at Sellar. 

‘It is, Councilman.’ she replied. ‘You have arrived at a rather inopportune moment I’m afraid.’ 

‘Then it’s true.’ Joshua turned and stared at the window and Sellar thanked her lucky stars that at least he couldn’t see the fact that Ross more than likely had Jim pinned up against the observation window and was fucking the living daylights out of him, even if it was painfully obvious by the sounds. She was secretly rather impressed though. It seemed her son’s Alpha was rather well-endowed judging by the very appreciative noises Jim was making. 

‘I am afraid so.’ she replied. ‘It’s why I wanted you to talk to the Captain and allow her to explain. We were actually expecting you a week from now. It’s just bad luck that you have arrived on the same day that this happened.’

‘This happened today?’ Joshua’s eyebrows were up around his hairline. ‘And you are allowing this?’ This was directed at Michaels.

‘It’s the only sensible course of action, Councilman.’ she replied. ‘I am afraid as Betas, we cannot fully appreciate the biological drives of a mated pair. The Lieutenant went into heat this morning and this will be going on for a least the next two days. I am afraid that getting anything out of either of them is going to be rather difficult until the mating cycle has run its course.’

‘Mating cycle.’ Joshua looked distinctly unsettled. ‘You mean that right now…’

‘Like a pair of Namparian river rabbits.’ Michaels replied. 

‘Bugger.’ Joshua said. The profanity made Sellar look at him in complete shock. ‘You said Ross’ mate is a Lieutenant?’ He was looking at her now and she sighed and decided to bite the bullet.

‘Yes.’ she replied. ‘Flight Lieutenant James Hawkins. He’s part of our combat squadron.’ She took a deep breath. ‘He’s also my son.’ 

Joshua gave her a look that clearly showed his surprise. Even as he did so, the shouts from the room hit a very noisy crescendo as both parties clearly reached their objective. All four of the observers turned and stared at the window. There was a drawn out squeaking noise as the heavy object slid down the interior surface in the general direction of the ground and then the sound of it hitting the floor. It was accompanied by the very clear sound of laughter.

‘Well at least they’re having a good time.’ Shen said. Sellar and Michaels gaped at her. Joshua looked like he wasn’t sure whether he wanted to be appalled or amused. 

‘Your son?’ he said to Sellar and she nodded and grinned sheepishly. 

‘Looks like we’re in-laws, Councilman.’ she replied. 

‘It would appear so.’ Joshua replied.


	34. A Diplomatic Solution

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sellar gets a visitor. And the kink level goes up in the med bay.
> 
> T/W: mentions of mpreg

Sellar retreated to her quarters after her watch, her head spinning from everything that had happened. The arrival of Ross’ father had thrown a spanner in the works of their carefully laid plan, but they had decided to go all in and lay out all the events of the Orien mission and the mating that had taken place between his son and hers and then the subsequent return of Jim and Ross to the Dragon with full disclosure. It had been Ndaka’s idea to get Joshua on side and it had worked. He’d been visibly angry when they had told him about how someone had set up Ross’ squad to be exterminated and Warleggan’s attack and then completely dumbfounded by how they had driven Warleggan off the ship and tracked him down to a small planet on the very edge of the system where his ship’s tracker had gone quiet. He had been a little taken aback by the formidable woman that ran the ship he was on and how she had simply sent the transport that had come for Warleggan packing back to the High Command with a completely fabricated report on Warleggan’s escape.

She opened the door to her rooms, slightly larger as befitting her status as a senior officer, and went inside. She was greeted by a soft mew and bent down to pick up the cat that had come to greet her, rubbing her face into his velvety hairless back. The name plate on his collar declared him to be Mau. 

‘Hello, pretty boy.’ she said and the cat purred loudly and reciprocated by rubbing his face against hers. They were an affectionate low maintenance breed, their hairless bodies and tendency to cuddle in bed with their owners serving to make life in space a little more comfortable. ‘Come on, lets go have some dinner.’ She hadn’t had the opportunity to eat and sent a comm down to the commissary to send up something for them both. 

Mau jumped down from her arms gracefully as she went into her bedroom to strip out of her uniform and shower, washing the day off of her. Once she was out and dried, she dressed in the off duty fatigues like all her Omegas did. She was ship born just like her son and this was second nature to her. 

Her door entry chimed and Sellar came through to the living room and opened to door, expecting it to be her food. Instead she found the Councilman standing there. He had changed into a pair of soft pants and tunic that was typical of the agricultural society he came from. He also had a bottle in his hands. 

‘May I come in?’ he asked. Sellar looked at the bottle. 

‘Is that Namparian brandy?’ she asked and he raised it so she could see the bottle more clearly. 

‘From the Poldark estate.’ he replied. ‘I thought we might have a talk regarding our newfound relations.’

‘Please.’ Sellar stepped aside and he stepped into her quarters, looking around him at the Spartan furniture. Mau was crouched on a couch at the end of the room watching him warily and Joshua smiled for the first time since he had arrived. 

‘Hello there.’ he said, walking over to the couch and extending a hand for Mau to sniff and in doing endearing himself to Sellar far more than anything else he’d previously done or said had. Mau sniffed his hand delicately and allowed Joshua to pick him up and cuddle him. ‘He’s beautiful. Grace is extremely partial to this breed as well.’

‘Thank you.’ Sellar said. ‘I have just ordered up some food. I can easily ask them to double the order.’ 

‘That’s very kind of you.’ Joshua replied. ‘I would be delighted.’

***********

Down in the med bay things had finally started to slow after twelve hours. They were both exhausted and so far gone into their respective hormone induced frenzies they had actually not even bothered to eat.

Ross listened to Jim’s drawn out moans. The sounds his Omega was making were wonderfully indecent. Jim had no shame in being as vocal as he wanted to be and right at that moment he wanted to be as loud as possible. He was on his stomach, legs apart while Ross worked three fingers in and out of him, changing speed and force frequently. The insides of Jim’s thighs were slippery, the bed wet beneath him and still he moaned and writhed and begged for more, even as climax after climax shook him. He was coming up again, his body clenching hard around Ross’ fingers. Ross pressed in, feeling for the irregular bump and pressing into it hard enough to make Jim lift his head and cry out as he came, his whole body shuddering. 

Ross got to his knees and rolled him over and Jim went easily, completely pliant and biddable under Ross’ hands, almost as if drugged. This heat was severe and his pupils were fully dilated. He acted on instinct once he was on his back, spreading his legs wantonly and pulling at Ross, almost all his normal strength seemingly evaporated in the face of the powerful biological drive that held him in its grip. The display drove Ross’ own needs, his Alpha hormones working overtime to keep him in a state of almost permanent arousal, maintaining his erection through four or five rounds of intercourse before he needed to rest. He’d come so much that the bedsheets were clotted with semen, most of it running out of Jim but also from him simply coming all over his Omega how and when he chose to. There wasn’t a square inch of Jim that wasn’t now covered in it. Ross had come on his face, in his hair, in his mouth and still it was not enough. He wanted nothing more than to simply eradicate Jim’s smell and replace it with his own, his territorial drive at its height.

‘Open.’ he commanded and Jim obeyed instantly, opening his mouth so Ross could straddle his chest and shove his cock in it. He gagged slightly as it hit the back of his throat but Ross grabbed him by the hair and forced him to take it. Jim moaned appreciatively and relaxed as much as he could and Ross started to fuck his mouth. He watched his Omega, their eyes locked, and Jim reached for him, hands running up Ross’ thighs to try and pull him in deeper. His moans reverberated around Ross’ cock, his mouth wet and warm, and it didn’t take long for Ross to come, pulling out and covering Jim’s face in it and then leaning down and licking it off, feeding it back to him. Jim moaned and sucked the cum off his tongue. 

‘Please.’ he breathed when Ross pulled away. 

Ross smiled and moved back down between his legs, sliding inside him easily. He hoisted Jim’s legs up onto his shoulders, kissing the soft skin on the inside of Jim’s ankle.

‘Say it.’ he ordered and Jim’s soft smile was affectionate. 

‘Idiot.’ he managed to say, a flash of snark still there underneath the Omega pliancy.

‘I’m not going to fuck you if you don’t.’ Ross replied, starting to pull out. Jim whined, sounding almost pathetic, and Ross knew that he was going to be paying in blood once Jim’s heat wore off and he realised exactly what had been happening and what he’d said in the heat of the moment.

‘Please Alpha.’ he said, desperate and broken by hours of screaming. ‘Fuck me.’ 

‘And what else?’ Ross said, thrusting back in and feeling the shiver that went through Jim.

‘Come in me. Fill me up.’ Jim was grabbing at the sheets, his head tossing from side to side as Ross started to drive inside him. ‘Put your pups in me.’ He arched back into the bed. ‘Oh fuck, Ross. Please.’

‘You want them?’ Ross was in Alpha heaven. ‘You want me to make you pregnant? Make you carry my pups?’ He snapped his hips, moving in deep and fast and feeling the wetness inside Jim increase. ‘So everyone will look at you and know that you belong to me? That the babies inside you are mine.’ He was so aroused that he could barely get the words out.

‘Yes, God please.’ Jim was almost incoherent. ‘I want it.’ He was trying to push back into Ross’ thrusts but the angle that Ross had him at meant he couldn’t move. He moved his hands to above his head, bracing himself as best he could and looked up at Ross as he started to cry out, every stroke inside him making him louder until he came, his whole body rocked with spasms. Ross bent over further, driving in as deep as he could get and followed him. In response to being inside Jim, his knot grew and locked him in place even as he slowed and then stopped, dropping Jim’s legs back down. He lay down, covering Jim’s body with his own and kept thrusting, slower and deeper this time to rub his knot over Jim’s prostate repeatedly. Jim keened in his ear, arms and legs wrapped around him as he came again, less intense this time but still enough to make his body tighten around Ross. Ross didn’t stop, knowing that complete overstimulation was the only way to satisfy his Omega to the point where Jim would actually get some sleep and he could go wash himself up and get some water into them. Michaels hadn’t been joking when she’d said that dehydration was a danger. He was barely rocking against Jim now, but it was enough and two more orgasms followed until Jim finally didn’t even have the strength to hold onto him anymore.

Ross finally stilled and looked sideways at his Omega, breathing in his scent and tracking the disorientated way Jim was looking back at him, trying to focus and not really able to in his current state. 

‘Bastard.’ he said, and Ross chuckled at the outrage in his voice. ‘You are perverted.’

‘You love it.’ he replied and leaned in to kiss him. ‘You pretend like it doesn’t, but all this talk of me knocking you up totally gets you off.’ He licked along the line of Jim’s lower lip. ‘You come seriously hard when I do it.’ 

‘Biology.’ Jim muttered, although he was already curling into Ross’ chest. ‘I take absolutely no responsibility.’ 

***********

Dinner was a selection of steamed fish dumplings and salad from the ships hydroponic gardens and fish farm. Joshua made approving noises. 

‘I have never been on a starship before.’ he said. ‘Ross had always been planet based before this posting.’

‘It’s interesting that he was transferred here.’ Sellar said with a raised eyebrow. 

‘You suspect that it may not have been simply a posting?’ Joshua asked and she nodded. 

‘Nothing would surprise me at this point,’ she said. ‘You have enemies in Corporate, that’s no secret.’

‘You’ve been doing your research.’ Joshua said with a quirk at the corners of his mouth. 

‘My son is now your son’s Omega.’ Sellar replied. ‘I needed to know what kind of family he was joining.’

‘I understand completely.’ Joshua sat back and pushed his plate away. ‘I think we need a drink for this particular part of the conversation.’ He got up. ‘Do you have any glasses?’ 

‘In the cupboard above the conservator.’ Sellar started to get up but he gestured for her to remain seated. 

‘I do know my way around a kitchen, Commander.’ 

‘In light of what we’re about to discuss I think you should start calling me Collette.’ Sellar said as she watched him retrieve two glasses and come back. He held out his hand to her and she took it. 

‘Collette, I’m Joshua.’ he said. ‘Very nice to meet you.’ His grip was firm and forthright and Sellar smiled at him. She let go and he sat down and started to open the bottle.

‘So in all honesty, how much of a fuck up is this?’ she asked and he left out a deep bark of a laugh. 

‘When Ross was born, we had no doubt he would be a Beta.’ he said. ‘We had no reason to suspect anything else, so much so that we only had him tested when he was ten and starting to act out in a way that was completely contrary to what one would expect from a Beta. Imagine our surprise when we found out. And of course, by that time the engagement to Elizabeth was already in place. Ross has always been very honourable about it and said that he would honour the agreement to marry her. We had assured him that he would be able to take a Omega concubine so long as he fathered at least one child with Elizabeth to carry on both bloodlines. But now this seems to be an arrangement that I should imagine will have to be revisited. I have no doubt that Ross would still honour it, but I wouldn’t want to do that to him. Not if he is already in a love match. It would be somewhat insulting to expect your son to play second fiddle to someone that Ross does not have any emotional attachment to.’ He poured out the brandy and picked up a glass and held it out to her, then frowned as he took in the expression of astonishment on her face. ‘Did I say something wrong?

‘No.’ she said, feeling uncharacteristically emotional. ‘Not at all. I am just so surprised that you would even consider breaking off the arrangement to allow Ross and Jim to be together.’

‘Well, politics is one thing but my only child’s happiness is quite another.’ Joshua said, sipping his brandy. ‘Grace and I have always known that Ross will not be content to simply exist in a sexless marriage. We thought that taking a concubine would be an acceptable alternative but since we heard the rumour we have done a considerable amount of research and have been advised that if this is a match that Ross chose to make then we would do well to accept it. I must also say that it never once crossed our minds that it wasn't true either. It sounded far too much like Ross to be a lie.’

‘I cannot tell you how much that sets my mind at ease.’ Sellar said. ‘I was extremely concerned on behalf on not just my son but also one of my finest pilots. Jim would be useless to the Dragon if he was separated from his mate.’

‘I agree.’ Joshua said. ‘I am quite surprised myself that Captain Ndaka is allowing this, considering that it is against UESN protocols.’ 

‘A lot of things have been happening around here that are against UESN protocols.’ Sellar replied. ‘This is just a reaction to them.’

‘I’ll drink to that.’ Joshua said. ‘And to the union of our families.’ They clinked glasses. ‘I look forward to meeting my prospective son-in-law.’ 

‘You’ll need to hang on for a couple of days.’ Sellar said. ‘This is Jim’s first full heat off suppressants. Michaels has estimated it could last as long as seventy-two hours.’ 

‘Really?’ Joshua looked slightly shocked. ‘I must confess that apart from Ross’ first rut, I have absolutely no experience in this at all.’

‘How did you handle it?’ Sellar asked. 

‘We engaged a service that provided him with two appropriate and vetted partners to take him through it. We went to out beach abode until it was done and when we came back he was fine.’ Johsua said. ‘And since then he has been in the UESN and not had the opportunity to encounter a receptive Omega.’ He gave Sellar a knowing look over his glass. ‘Until now that is.’

‘It was entirely unintentional I assure you.’ Sellar said. ‘Jim wasn’t even scheduled to be on that mission. And then of course there’s the fact that his suppressants failed. And then he and Ross being in such close quarters and relying on each other for their survival.’

‘I don’t know.’ Joshua said, and there was a thoughtful note in his voice. ‘I am do tend to believe in fate.’

‘Isn’t that a fairly outmoded philosophy?” Sellar chuckled. ‘I tend to be of the opinion that our fate is what we make it.’

‘You are particularly single-minded though.’ Joshua said. ‘The highest scoring Omega pilot in the Dragon’s working history and now the commander of the Omega Squadron with the highest combat success rate. You’re not exactly unexceptional. Neither is your son from what I hear.’ 

‘Well, I am definitely taking that as a compliment.’ Sellar was laughing now. ‘You know, you are absolutely nothing like I expected.’ 

‘I sincerely hope that you mean that in a positive light.’ Joshua said. ‘I am very sorry that my influence could not allow you to meet Grace but the UESN would only extend the invitation to one of us.’ 

‘So am I.’ Sellar replied. ‘I would have liked to meet her.’ 

‘Perhaps in the near future.’ Joshua said. ‘One of the reasons I came to the Dragon was to discuss the possibility of a bonding ceremony.’ 

‘A bonding ceremony?’ Sellar knew her mouth was probably hanging open and that she was staring at him. ‘Are you serious?’ 

‘Of course.’ Joshua replied. ‘I think it would probably be what they were planning to do?’ he frowned. ‘I am not well versed in UESN protocols with regards to this matter.’

‘If a pair is bonded before they enlist, then the bonding stands.’ Sellar replied. ‘But there are none for a pair that forms while both partners are in active service. It simply doesn’t happen and is against regulations, so I doubt it could happen here.’ Sellar said.

‘It could happen on Nampara though.’ Joshua said. ‘And I can think of nothing better than having them marry on Ross’ home planet.’

‘Yes.’ Sellar smiled. ‘Jim is ship born, like myself and his father. It would be nice for him to have a planet he could call home.’ 

‘Grace did send something.’ Joshua said and dug around in one of his pockets. ‘It’s a Poldark tradition for our Betas to give their intended a token that reflects the status of their family. This is traditionally a necklace with a pendant bearing the seal of their house. Of course in Ross’ case he would have done this with Elizabeth. However, things are different and so we also had a look into what the Alphas and Omegas of our planet do and their exchange something different I believe.’ He took out a carved wooden box and set it on the table. ‘Grace took the liberty and hopes that you do not mind that she did not consult you. It was rather a last minute thing.’ 

Sellar frowned and opened it. She reached in and took out the matching leather cuffs, wide to cover the wrist where a bonding tattoo would traditionally be placed. The black leather was strong and inset with four white metal rivets that squared off a deep blue iridescent stone set in the same white metal that would sit atop the wrist. The larger of the two cuffs had a stone that was carved with a bird with a curved beak and the smaller with a dragon. She stared at that one, running her thumb over the intricately detailed carving.

‘We felt that would be a fitting symbol of your house.’ Joshua said. ‘We would like to ask your permission as the mother of the Omega for our son to take him as his bonded partner.’ He smiled. ‘Another Namparian tradition, although I have had to dispense with the traditional gifts of livestock and land. I did bring the brandy so that can stand in their stead until Jim and Ross are able to visit and we can do this properly.’ 

‘I am actually at a complete loss as to what to say.’ Sellar said. She set the cuffs back in the box. ‘This is all far more than I would have hoped for. But you realise that the decision is not mine. Jim has complete autonomy over his life and his choices and he’s the one who will make them.’

‘Of course.’ Joshua said. ‘I would not wish to suggest that this would be a foregone conclusion.’ 

‘Oh don’t worry.’ Sellar chuckled. ‘If there are any problems Jim will be the first to tell you.’ 

***********

Ross finished making the bed, smoothing down the corners so they were perfect and a small object would have bounced off of the surface. He was also clean and dressed in a pair of sweat pants and now so hungry he could have eaten his way through a week’s worth of off-planet rations. He had called in an order for food, as Michaels had instructed, and was now waiting for Jim to come out the shower. That last bout had broken the worst of it and Jim had woken after a couple of hours’ sleep feeling able to drag himself into the shower and clean himself up. 

‘Bloody hell.’ Ross turned and saw Jim behind him, mostly dry and with his blond hair sticking up all over the place. ‘Not even my initiation was that good.’

‘Initiation?’ Ross asked and Jim grinned. 

‘Omegas have a slightly different way of celebrating puberty.’ he said with a grin. 

‘How different?’ Ross asked, his curiosity piqued. 

‘Think gang bang.’ Jim said cheerily as he came over and flopped onto the clean bed. ‘It’s not an Omega initiation unless there’s at least six of you.’ He rolled over, and grinned at Ross’ appalled expression. ‘What?’

‘You let six people fuck you?’ he asked, and Jim laughed. He raised himself on his elbows and opened his legs slowly, his expression going feral. 

‘Nine.’ he said. ‘Now come here, Alpha.’ 

‘No.’ Ross protested. ‘We need to eat.’ Making Jim shower had been a tactical error of colossal proportions he was starting to realise. His Omega’s scent was fresh and strong, drifting up to him and so alluring his cock responded automatically. He backed away. ‘Seriously, we need to refuel.’ 

‘No.’ Jim said, his eyes glittering. ‘I want you. Now. No arguments.’ 

‘I just made the fucking bed.’ Ross huffed. 

‘Now Ross.’ Jim said sternly and Ross sighed, shucking his sweat pants and getting on the bed where he was promptly pounced on. He made a mental note to make sure the food was there to distract Jim as soon as he woke up in future before he was overcome by Jim’s smell and succumbed.

***********

Sellar cleared away the dishes and glasses and watered her collection of plants. Then she went into the bathroom and brushed her teeth. Mau was curled up on her pillow when she came out and she petted him on her way back into the living room. The door entry chime was right on time and she padded barefoot to the door and opened it, smiling at her visitor. 

‘Did anyone see you?’ she asked as she stepped aside and let him. The door closed and she was about to ask for an answer when she was turned around and pressed up against the door. A low growl filled the space around them and Sellar had to breathe deeply to stop herself acting like a teenage idiot.

‘No.’ her visitor said and leaned in to breathe in along the line of her neck. ‘You smell good. Different.’

‘It’s been two weeks since I came off.’ Sellar replied. ‘I think it’s starting to kick in.’

‘We are going to get in so much trouble for this.’ her visitor said and she laughed and pulled him in by the front of his shirt, kissing him hard. 

‘Shut up Nate.’ she said when she let him go. Barrymore laughed, deep in his chest, and then bent over far enough to hoist her over his shoulder and carry her, now giggling frantically, into the bedroom.


	35. Tradition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim and Ross come out of confinement.

Jim’s heat finally subsided after about 60 hours, followed by them both collapsing and sleeping for another 12 straight. Ross was still out cold, head pillowed on his arms and his breathing deep and even. Jim sat next to him, stroking through his dark hair and considered going back to sleep for an hour or two. He yawned and stretched lazily, every muscle in his body aching pleasantly from almost three days of sex. There was a soft chime from the comms system.

‘You’re awake.’ Michaels’ voice came through the comm. ‘And I see that your temp is down. How are you feeling?’

‘Good.’ Jim replied. ‘My heat’s done I think.’ He looked back down at Ross and sighed, not a little wistfully.

‘Yes, I agree.’ Michaels said. ‘Your vitals are strong and I think we can probably release you both. You’ve also got a caller. I’m going to patch her through. I get the feeling she’s rather keen to speak to you.’ There was a distinctly amused tone in her voice. Jim frowned and got up. He hunted for his briefs and put them on and then walked over to the comm and pulled up the call. Sellar’s face appeared on the screen. 

‘Welcome back.’ She said cheerfully. ‘I need you two in the flight deck conference room in exactly one hour so get your arse out of bed and into uniform. Full dress if you please, Lieutenant.’ 

‘Why?’ Jim asked, immediately suspicious. He checked the time. ‘What are you up to?’

‘I have a surprise for you.’ Sellar said and she was definitely trying to supress a smirk. 

‘You know I’ve only just woken up.’ Jim replied. ‘Can’t this wait a bit?’

‘No.’ Sellar said. ‘You’ve been in there for three days and you’re still an enlisted member of the Dragon’s crew and the ship is still in existence. Consider it an order. Now wake your mate up and get dressed. I have sent your uniforms down to the section and Michaels has just delivered them to you. Chop chop.’ She cut the comm, leaving Jim staring at the terminal. 

‘Bugger.’ he muttered and then opened the hatch to the ante-room and saw two neatly folded sets of clothing and two pairs of the formal parade boots they would be required to wear as part of their dress uniform. Their wash-kits were also on the bench. Jim picked everything up off the bench and transferred it to the one inside the room, then went back for their boots. He sent a comm through for food and coffee and then climbed back onto the bed to complete his most arduous task, namely rousing his Alpha. He stretched out alongside Ross, fitting himself along the line of his back.

‘Ross.’ he hissed, shaking Ross’ shoulder gently. ‘Wake up.’ He leaned down and kissed behind his ear and Ross grumbled and rolled over. 

‘No more.’ he muttered into the pillow. ‘You can go wank in the shower. I’m sleeping.’ Jim snickered and kissed his shoulder. 

‘It’s not that.’ he said. ‘We’ve been summoned.’

‘Well, tell them to fuck off.’ It was barely audible. ‘Jesus, I’m still shattered.’

‘Well my CO wants us up and in the Omega conference room in an hour.’ Jim replied, stroking one hand down Ross’ side and nuzzling the back of his neck. ‘Full dress apparently.’ That bit of information was enough to make Ross raise his head and look at Jim.

‘Why?’ he asked, his tone an echo of Jim’s earlier suspicion. ‘Who are we going to be seeing that requires us to be in full dress uniform?’

‘I have no idea, but Sellar looked like she could barely stop herself from screaming.’ Jim said. ‘I know my mother. Best prepare yourself for something completely unexpected.’ He got off the bed and held out a hand. ‘Come on Captain, let’s go get you cleaned up. I’ll even do your back.’ 

'You’re too kind.’ Ross’ sarcasm could have cut through steel. He sat up and then did a slow slide off the bed and stumbled into the ablutions block, Jim following behind him. 

*********

Barrymore was waiting when Sellar exited her office, tugging her jacket into place. Like him, she was in full dress, her copper hair pulled back in two braids which circled her head. They were dressed slightly differently, grey for Barrymore and black for Sellar as indicating their status. The dress uniforms were stiffly starched, belted at the waist and with their respective rank insignia on their left shoulder flashes. They wore the same black trousers and knee high black boots, polished to a mirror shine. 

‘Time to go.’ he said to her, smiling. ‘This is going to be quite a shock for them.’

‘Tell me about it.’ Sellar replied. ‘I can’t wait to see the look on their faces.’ Her smile was bordering on evil and Barrymore raised his eyebrows at her. 

‘You’re terrible.’ he said, in a tone that said the exact opposite. Sellar chuckled. 

‘Let’s get going.’ she said.

They walked down the corridor and took the lift to the level above, then made their way to the large conference room that overlooked the flight bay. They got to it and Barrymore opened the hatch and stepped aside to usher Sellar in. She nodded and went in, and he followed her. 

Inside Ndaka and Joshua were already talking. They were both standing at the viewport looking at the ships below. Ndaka was also dressed in her dress reds, the scarlet of her uniform jacket making her dark skin glow. Joshua was in all his diplomatic finery, an elegant blue-grey tunic with rich silver embroidery at the hems over his loose white shirt and darker pants. His silver chain of office was about his neck and he smiled at them as they entered the room. Sellar noticed the wooden box sitting on the table alongside another of the bottles of Namparian brandy, although this was much older than the one he’d shared with her.

‘Have you requested the presence of our happy couple?’ he asked and Sellar nodded. 

‘I have.’ she replied. ‘Although, Jim was not very happy about it.’

‘He’s suspicious?’ Ndaka asked with a wry smile. ‘Why does that not surprise me?’

‘He’s my son.’ Sellar said proudly. ‘Of course he’s suspicious. You don’t get anything past him.’

‘Well this is as formalised as we could make this on short notice.’ Ndaka said. ‘We’re following all the protocols as far as formalities go. We have a parental representative and two witnesses and a person of authority who is able to conduct the ceremony. I can’t actually believe no-one has repealed this particular law but it’s going to work in our favour.’ 

‘I am amazed that you found that piece of legislation.’ Joshua said. ‘It’s quite remarkable, as you said, that it’s still in existence.’

‘You can thank Shen for that.’ Ndaka said. ‘She’s worth her weight in undepleted radioactive isotopes. Bearing in mind that they have to obviously agree to our little plan.’ 

‘It will give them the same protection offered Beta pairs.’ Sellar said. ‘I think they will be very happy that they are being allowed to formalise their bonding.’

‘And it’s something that we also greatly appreciate.’ Joshua said. ‘And for allowing us to record the events.’ He nodded at the holorecorder set up on the conference room table. ‘When time allows, we will have the more formal traditional ceremony on Nampara.’ 

‘And that I will most definitely look forward to.’ Sellar replied. 

There was a buzz at the door and several Beta stewards entered, bearing trays of food and the set up for a meal. Joshua, as it turned out, had not just bought brandy with him.

‘Now all we need are the guests of honour.’ Ndaka said, accepting a datapad from Shen who had come in after the stewards. 

‘They are still in the med-bay, Captain.’ she said. Ndaka looked at Sellar who grinned. 

‘Probably mine, fixing his uniform.’ she said. ‘He’s an anal retentive little shit.’ She looked at Joshua. ‘I really should warn you that your son has chosen probably the fussiest and most contradictory Omega on board the ship to mate with.’

‘That’s sounds just about right.’ Joshua was grinning just as broadly. ‘Ross has always found it necessary to complicate everything he gets involved with. Knowing him, I would say that it sounds like they’re a perfect match.’

**********

‘Jim.’ Ross sighed as he waited for the Omega to come out the ablutions unit. ‘Jesus Christ, my basic training took less time than this.’

‘Well, that’s what happens when I have to dress you.’ Jim snapped as he came out. ‘You looked like a new recruit.’

‘I looked fine.’ Ross replied, smiling at Jim’s snippy tone. He had to admit though that his hormones were happily pointing out just how good his Omega looked, the black contrasting beautifully with his gold hair and blue eyes. He watched Jim give himself a once over in the reflective surface of the interior window and then he seemed satisfied.

‘Come on then.’ he said and Ross followed him out the unit, now unlocked because they had been cleared by Michaels to leave after a quick medical check. He watched Jim walking in front of him, the sharp staccato click of Jim’s heels like a mating song to his ears. They got about halfway along the corridor from the med bay before Jim stopped walking so suddenly that Ross walked right into him. 

‘What?’ he asked and Jim turned and looked at him. 

‘How do you feel?’ he asked. Ross shrugged.

‘Fine.’ he replied. ‘I feel fine.’

‘Oh.’ Jim frowned. ‘All right then.’ He continued walking and now it was Ross turn to frown. 

They got a few looks as they walked the corridors until they got to the pilot decks. The room they were headed for was used for officers’ meetings and any other important functions hosted by Sellar. 

‘Who do you think we’re going to see?’ Ross adjusted his cuffs as they got to the door. 

‘I have no idea.’ Jim said and pressed the door control to request entry. The light flashed green and the hatch slid open and they went in, only to be greeted by Lieutenant Shen who gestured for them to walk through. Ross was behind his mate, and it was only as he came to stand alongside Jim, both of them snapping to attention and saluting the three superior officers, that he saw the fourth person and his stomach lurched so badly he felt like he wanted to be sick. 

‘At ease, gentlemen.’ Ndaka said and they shifted into position simultaneously. 

Ross stared at the tall man in that had moved to stand in front of them. Next to him, he could feel Jim’s curiosity. He was given Ross a sidelong look, but Ross could only look back into the dark eyes that were almost identical to his own. 

‘Captain Poldark.’ The curiosity in Jim’s emotional feedback was now changing to astonished realisation. 

‘Councilman Poldark.’ he replied, then allowed himself a smile. ‘Father. You’re early.’ 

And you’ve got yourself in quite a situation.’ Joshua replied, and now there was a distinct twinkle in his hazel eyes. ‘I do believe that protocol demands that you introduce me to your mate, Ross.’ 

Ross was speechless, completely blown away by what was happening in front of him. He tried to speak but nothing was coming out and he was suddenly a gauche sixteen year old again, introducing his companion for the Spring Festival to his parents. Next to him, the astonishment was now more than a little tinged with amusement and Joshua turned to Jim.

‘Lieutenant Hawkins.’ he said and Jim inclined his head, apparently having not forgotten his manners even if Ross was too dumbfounded to remember his.

‘Councilman.’ he replied, his voice perfectly pitched for respect and yet at the same time making sure that he was on an even footing with the man he spoke to. ‘It’s a pleasure to meet you, sir.’ He stepped forward as custom demanded and held out his hand. There was a flicker of approval in Joshua’s eyes and he took the offered hand, the antiquated greeting striking just the right tone with him. 

Ross watched them shake hands and knew that the instant Joshua felt Jim’s firm, forthright grip that he would be pleased. He was like his father in most respects and knew that the air of competence and intelligence that Jim carried with him was winning his father over just as it had caught his attention. 

‘My son seems to have lost the power of speech.’ Joshua said, mouth quirking in a not-quite smile. ‘Which is a pity as I had you both bought here to discuss this situation we all find ourselves in.’ Ross watched as Jim returned the smile. For some reason it made him very nervous. ‘Sadly I used up all my diplomatic favours and my military ones by getting myself flown out to the Dragon and an active military zone in the first place, otherwise I would have asked for an additional week for us to get to know each other better. I did arrive three days ago, but you were somewhat pre-occupied, so I have only two days left and I thought that it necessitated us speeding things up.’

The words ‘somewhat pre-occupied’ made Ross pay very close attention. Mildly concerned he looked at Barrymore and Sellar and noticed that they were exchanging amused looks. Then it made sense and he felt the blood rush to his face, the embarrassment so great it almost made him want to sink through the floor. 

‘I can explain...’ He started to try and stammer out the next words and Joshua raised his hand. 

‘I was there when you had your first rut Ross.’ he said grinning. ‘I am well aware of how mating works. I will, however, make sure I am never in earshot ever again.’

‘Oh God…’ It came out before Ross could stop himself from speaking. He looked frantically at Barrymore, and his CO grinned back at him. Next to him, Sellar had one hand to her mouth to hide her obvious smile. Even Ndaka looked like she was biting her lip. 

‘Indeed, Councilman.’ she said. ‘We have learned a valuable lesson from this and will be making sure that both medical wings have one corridor fully soundproofed. Major Barrymore has suggested the same transparisteel that is used on the firing ranges.’ Now she was smiling, still professional but with just a hint of mischief. ‘Apparently you two require something that can cope with those kind of sound levels.’ 

That was all Ross could cope with. It was bad enough that his father was standing in front of him and making small talk with his newly acquired and very against regulations mate, but now the captain of his ship was making jokes about the amount of noise he and Jim had been making during their confinement. 

‘Oh dear.’ Joshua said, turning to Sellar. ‘I think a drink is in order before my son keels over from shock.’ 

‘I’ll get it.’ Barrymore was already moving to the table but Joshua intercepted him. 

‘Allow me.’ he said. ‘On Nampara it is traditional for the father of the Alpha to undertake this task.’ He went over and picked up the bottle of brandy. ‘We put this aside the day Ross was born. It’s usually used for the first toast of the wedding.’

If Ross thought he couldn’t be any more surprised, he was well and truly wrong. The only consolation was that the look of amusement on his (smug bastard) Omega’s face was wiped off in an instant to be replaced by the same open-mouthed bemusement. 

‘Did you say wedding?’ Jim asked and Ndaka nodded. 

‘Yes.’ she said firmly. ‘We’ve been doing a review of the protocols. The only way to secure your position aboard the Dragon and in the UESN is for there to be a formalised ceremony. Now, we obviously cannot conduct that without the express permission of the High Command, but we found something that could get around it.’ She nodded at Shen who consulted the data pad in her hands.

‘When our race still called Earth its home there was a law that the captain of any seagoing vessel was able to perform a wedding.’ the Beta said. ‘Oddly enough, the current Naval statues have actually not repealed that.’

‘Which means that I am officially allowed to marry you and that it will be legally recognised.’ Ndaka said. ‘Obviously this will be in no way a replacement for a bonding ceremony and once the Councilman gets home, we can hopefully put something in place for you to both travel to Nampara along with Commander Sellar and be bonded under Namparan law as well. But this way, I am well within my rights to keep you in shared quarters and ensure that you will not be separated for extended missions.’ 

‘It all makes a lot of sense.’ Sellar said, directing her words to Ross and Jim. ‘And it’s not like you two aren’t already way past the stage of formalities. The Councilman has told me that on Nampara courtship is conducted over a period of a year prior to any actual mating.’ She looked at them sternly. ‘You two jumped the gun in so many ways, why not the actual wedding as well?’ 

‘I agree.’ Joshua was coming back with two glasses in his hands. He handed one to Ndaka and then the other to Sellar. Barrymore joined him, conveying one to Shen while Joshua brought another two over to Jim and Ross, handing them off with a grin and then accepting his own glass from the Alpha CO. 

‘I can’t believe this.’ Jim was actually able to speak, which completely astounded Ross. ‘You’ve planned all this?’ He was starting to sound a little outraged and Ross knew it was because he was on the back foot, something that Jim hated more than anything. ‘And what makes you think I would even agree to this?’

That triggered a not so distant memory in Ross’ mind of words whispered in the dark.

‘Technically you have.’ He found himself saying and Jim whipped around and glared at him.

‘When?’ he demanded and then it seemed to click. ‘Oh bloody hell. That was supposed to be in the future.’ 

‘Well, this is the future. Sort of.’ Ross looked at Joshua and his father smiled at him. ‘Whether we do it here and now or if we wait and do it on Nampara, there’s not much difference. We’re still going to do it.’ 

‘That’s the spirit.’ Ndaka said. ‘Of course all today will be about is the signing of the official documentation and any words you may wish to say. The actual ceremony is extremely short and simply requires you to both agree to the terms of the arrangement. Some of them are a little archaic but it will serve its purpose. Once it is concluded, Barrymore and Shen will bear witness and we can have an official dinner to mark the occasion and that will be that. I shall send the necessary data forms through to High Command on the next watch.’ 

Jim was now the one to be at a loss for words. 

‘Well, it’s certainly neat.’ he said and looked at Ross. ‘Are you sure?’

Ross found himself suddenly feeling like he wanted to do nothing more. He looked at Joshua and his father nodded. 

‘Your mother and I give our blessing for this. And I believe Commander Sellar is of the same opinion.’ he said. 

‘I honestly never expected this.’ Ross replied, his gratitude suddenly overwhelming him. ‘I know that I have obligations…’

‘I will see to those.’ Joshua said. ‘In truth, Elizabeth is rather fond of a different Poldark.’ He smiled and Ross frowned a little.

‘Francis or Verity?’ he asked. 

‘Francis.’ Joshua said. ‘And when I get back I will be making the arrangements for their bonding.’ He looked at Jim. ‘I have been informed that your Omega is a fine soldier and a fine man. And if he takes after his mother in any way, and most of the Omega crew I have met assures me he does, then I will be very happy to welcome him as your Omega.’ He looked at Shen. ‘What was the term again?’

‘Son-in-law, Councilman.’ Shen replied.

‘Son-in-law.’ Joshua repeated. He now directed his smile at Jim. ‘Yes, that fits very nicely. Only if you wish of course. I should make that very clear. On Nampara, I believe it is the Omega that does the choosing and I would certainly be happy for that to be the case here.’ 

Jim looked at Ross and their eyes met and locked. They both knew that they had chosen each other, that it had never been a case of anything or anyone else once they had caught each other’s scent.

‘In that case, I agree.’ Jim said and every words was like a bullet to Ross’ heart. ‘I would be honoured to have your son as my bonded Alpha.’ 

‘Excellent!’ Joshua raised his glass . ‘In that case we drink and then we can get started.’

It took a few toasts to get Ross into any kind of state where he was able to think about what they were going to do. By then Ndaka had them arranged, him and Jim standing opposite each other with Sellar behind Jim and Joshua behind him. Barrymore and Shen stood to complete the circle and then she began. 

‘Now it’s very straightforward.’ She said glancing from one to the other. ‘You have both agreed to this marriage of your own volition, am I correct?’

‘Yes, ma’am.’ they replied in unison and Ndaka nodded, her face set in its usual professional neutrality. 

‘In that case I shall address the Alpha first.’ She looked at Ross. ‘Captain Poldark, do you accept Lieutenant Hawkins as your Omega?’ She peered at the datapad and then looked back at him expectantly. 

‘I do.’ Ross said, uttering the official words he’d been instructed to by Shen. He ran over the next sentence in his mind. ‘Through all circumstances that we may encounter and as long as he agrees to have me.’ 

‘Excellent.’ Ndaka then addressed herself to Jim. ‘Lieutenant Hawkins, do you accept Captain Poldark as your Alpha?’ 

‘I do.’ Jim replied, now grinning at Ross. ‘Through all the circumstances we encounter and as long as he agrees to have me.’ 

‘In that case, I now have the pleasure of confirming your marriage.’ Ndaka said. ‘Tradition calls for the partners to kiss, but I am willing to…’ She didn’t get any further because Jim stepped right up to Ross, caught him but the front of his uniform jacket and kissed him.

‘There.’ he said, no small amount of smugness in his voice at Ross’ expression. ‘Now it’s extra official.’ 

The ceremony was concluded by both of them pressing their thumbs to the reader on Shen’s datapad to sign the official documentation and then Ndaka, Barrymore and Shen did the same, witnessing the marriage. Shen, Barrymore and Ndaka then left them to sit down and eat. 

‘So.’ Joshua said, pulling out Sellar’s chair for her. ‘This has been a most eventful couple of days. Collette has told me a great deal about the ship and your respective roles aboard her.’ He took his own seat and looked at Ross, who was still rather shell shocked by the fact that in under twenty minutes he and Jim had gone from unsanctioned mating to married. 

‘Can we just talk about how this all happened for a moment?’ Jim asked and Ross couldn’t help smiling. His Omega was nothing if not straightforward. ‘Not that I am ungrateful for this intervention, but just what the hell is going on?’

‘There’s something going on in the UESN.’ Joshua said. ‘The rumours of your mating came to me through unofficial channels, from officers that I count among my friends. They were also the ones to alert me to the mission you were sent on Ross, a mission that seems to have no origin in the UESN itself.’ He gestured to the food on the table. ‘Eat, please. It’s come a long way.’ 

‘But that makes no sense.’ Jim said. ‘How can a mission be sanctioned by anyone else?’

‘There’s a lot of corruption.’ Sellar replied, helping herself to a plateful of food. ‘The more digging we’ve done, the more we’re finding. And Joshua is fairly sure that the news of you two mating is being used to try and remove you from the Dragon and be stationed separately. Hence this little event. It’s not all for sentimental reasons, although it’s a lovely idea.’ 

‘Which reminds me.’ Joshua leaned over and slid the wooden box across to Ross. ‘I believe you have something you need to do.’ Ross took the box and opened it, smiling happily when he saw the cuffs. 

‘Thank you.’ he said. ‘But it’s a little late isn’t it?’

‘Of course not.’ Joshua said. ‘This wasn’t a bonding, Ross. Your mother and I still expect you to go through the formalities that you would have to follow if you were home. That means you will have to present Jim and then have an official ceremony just like you would have with Elizabeth.’ 

Ross looked at Jim. Jim was staring at the cuffs in his hands, curiosity alight in his eyes. Ross looked down at them, studying the craftsmanship.

‘Mother made these.’ he said and Joshua nodded. 

‘She did.’ he replied. ‘And she is very much looking forward to meeting your Omega.’ He looked at Ross. ‘This wasn’t as much of a surprise as you think it was. We were expecting something like this. You’ve always been impulsive, dare I say a little reckless but your instincts have served you well in your post I am told and we still have you so trusting them must be doing something right And Jim has a superb service record and is held in very high regard by his commanding officers. We couldn’t really ask for much more than for you to be happy.’ He fixed his dark eyes on Ross. ‘Are you happy? Both of you?’ 

Ross looked at Jim and he looked back. They reached for each other’s hands instinctively.

‘Yes.’ they said.

***********

After the meal they retreated to their quarters. Once inside Jim sat down at their table and let out a deep breath. 

‘Did that just happen?’ he asked, sounding as overwhelmed as Ross felt. He went to sit next to Jim, one arm going around him and pulling him close. 

‘I think so.’ he said. ‘Although I can’t quite believe it.’ 

‘Your father’s very nice.’ Jim said. He seemed to have run out of words and they caught each other’s eye when he looked up. 

‘Fuck.’ Ross said. ‘I need a fucking drink.’ He nosed at Jim's hair. 'I don't think I have taken any of this in.' 

‘Jesus, don’t.’ Jim slumped back against him. ‘We just got fucking married. Even if it is an antiquated loophole designed to keep us on the same ship, that’s what it boiled down to.’ He shook his head and then he started laughing. It was light and heartfelt and soon Ross was caught up in it, laughing along with him until their sides ached and they were wiping the tears away. 

‘I suppose I should give you this then.’ he said, moving away and opening the box, taking out the cuffs. ‘Seeing as we’re official.’ He handed Jim's one to him.

‘What is it exactly?’ Jim took it from him and studied the carved stone. ‘I get the dragon is me, but what’s it for?’

‘Some cultures use rings. On Nampara Alpha and Omega pairs wear these.’ Ross said. ‘The dragon is your house and the chough is mine. The stone is what Poldarks traditionally use for bonding pendants, but they’re for Betas, so obviously a little creativity was required. We can’t wear them on board ship but if we are ever off ship I would be proud for us to wear them.’ He looked at Jim and found his Omega regarding him seriously. 

‘So would I.’ he replied and leaned in to kiss him.


	36. Hostiles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things start happening. Unfortunately they are happening all at once.

Joshua’s send-off was a quiet one, a meal in Sellar’s quarters with just the four of them. Ross was enthralled as he looked around and saw that she had a small collection of actual photographs in frames on a shelf, as opposed to the usual holographic displays. Not only that but some of them were of Jim as a child, small and serious looking in his cadet’s uniform. 

‘I can’t believe this is you.’ he said as Jim came to stand behind him and see what he was doing. ‘How old are you here?’

‘Fourteen.’ Jim said. He grinned at Ross. ‘And it’s probably a very good thing that you didn’t know me then or we’d be in even more trouble.’

‘Why?’ Ross asked, not really putting two and two together and he almost missed the evil glint in Jim’s eyes. 

‘Because I got my primary heat exactly a year later.’ he said. Ross frowned and then he stared at Jim. 

‘You were fifteen?’ he hissed. ‘You were initiated when you were fifteen?’

‘Omegas mature fast.’ Jim said and grinned wickedly. ‘And we were all the same age so don’t look so scandalised.’ Ross glared at him, and was then interrupted by his father coming from the kitchenette, glasses in hand which he dispensed with a practiced air. 

‘I am sorry to be leaving.’ he said. ‘This visit has been far too short. And I know your mother will be livid that she didn’t get to meet her new son-in-law.’ 

‘I feel the same way.’ Jim replied, smiling at him. ‘It’s been wonderful getting to hear about where he comes from.’ He glanced at Ross, his eyes dancing. ‘I had no idea I was marrying into such a distinguished family.’

‘The most distinguished.’ Joshua laughed. ‘Although we aren’t all about the pomp and ceremony. I hope that when you make it to Nampara that you’ll like it enough to consider spending time there.’

‘I’m sure I will.’ Jim said. He saw Sellar coming from here room. ‘But you’ll have to get past my CO.’

‘Your CO has already been invited and expressed a desire to get there before you do.’ Joshua said. He raised his glass to Sellar. Like Ross and Jim, she was in her off duty uniform.

‘Damn right.’ she replied. ‘And I have to say that I think I will like your mother a great deal Ross, if what your father has to say is to be believed.’ 

‘I know.’ Ross gave Joshua a look. ‘As nice as this visit has been, I am thankful you’re leaving before any more stories come out.’ Dinner arrived with a steward and they sat down. It was very nice, the atmosphere reminding Ross of dinners at the estate with his extended family around him. It was one of the reasons being in an Alpha combat unit has suited him so well, his squad giving him that feeling of family. The official goodbye was a few hours later. Joshua was packed and they were all standing in the hangar where his transport was getting ready to take him back on the long journey to Nampara and home. 

‘Goodbye Colette.’ he said, holding both of her hands in his. ‘I look forward to our next meeting when hopefully our sons will be doing things correctly and not running off on a whim. Please try and keep them out of trouble if you can.’

‘I’ll do my best, Joshua.’ Sellar replied. She smiled at him and then stepped back so Ross could say goodbye to his father. Joshua pulled him into a warm hug, holding onto him tightly. ‘Goodbye, Ross.’ He stepped back and put a hand to Ross’ cheek. ‘I’ll see you soon with any luck.’ Ross nodded and then stepped back in for one more hug. 

‘Love you, dad.’ he muttered into Joshua’s shoulder, feeling choked with emotion and trying to hide it. ‘Thank you for this. For understanding it.’

‘I love you too, Ross.’ Joshua sounded just as emotional. ‘I am so proud of you, and of who you’ve chosen.’ He pushed Ross back and smiled at him. ‘And when the family meets him, they are going to feel the same way.’ He turned and looked at Jim, hand held out. ‘It was a pleasure, Jim.’ Jim stepped forward and shook the offered hand. 

‘Likewise, sir.’ he replied. ‘I am very glad to have met you.’ He smiled and looked at Ross. ‘It’s nice to see where all this came from.’ The lieutenant overseeing the transport came to them and Joshua picked up his bag. 

‘I’d best be going.’ he said. They said their last greetings and watched as he boarded the transport, the ramp going up after he was aboard. They watched the pilot start the engine ignition sequence and then the ship lifted off and flew out the hangar and into space.

*********

Three weeks later and their routine had completely re-established itself. Ross went back to the process of training his new troops. Jim was similarly reassigned, spending his watch training and taking part in exercises and going on routine patrols. 

He was now in a debriefing, listening with half an ear as Trelawney spoke about the patrol sectors for the watch. He’d long since lost interest and was now daydreaming. It was an odd feeling, like he was half in and half out of his head. A sudden kick in the ankle made him look up. 

‘Hawkins?’ Trelawney was staring at him and Jim suddenly realised that the entire briefing room was looking at him. ‘Are you here with us, or should I send out a search party?’

‘Sorry, sir.’ he said, sitting up straight.

‘Pay attention.’ Trelawney replied and went back to his lecture. Jim frowned and looked across at Mickey and saw that she had her eyes narrowed in thought. That was enough to make him worry. Once the briefing was done and they went to the locker room to get ready for the training mission they would be flying, she cornered him. 

‘Come with me.’ she said and dragged him by the wrist into the head. Once inside she got them both in a cubicle and then pressed him up against the wall and put her nose in his neck, breathing in deeply. Jim was confused, but when she pulled away with concern on her face the confusion changed to trepidation.

‘What?’ he hissed at her. Mickey’s face was a picture of worry and excitement and what looked a little like fear. 

‘I don’t want to tell you.’ she said. ‘You might hit me.’

‘Why the fuck would I do that?’ Jim asked and then he caught something else in her eyes. ‘Mick. Tell me.’

‘I think you’re pregnant.’ Mickey said. Jim’s first instinct was to laugh, so he did. But when Mickey’s expression didn’t change he stopped and that was when the sickening feeling kicked in. 

‘I am not.’ he protested, battling to keep his voice down. ‘How the fuck would you know anyway?’

‘I have twelve brothers and sisters.’ Mickey said. ‘My mom was pregnant pretty much all the way until I left the planet. I know what she smelled like. You smell exactly the same way.’

‘No.’ Jim shook his head. ‘I’m not Mick. There’s no fucking way I could be. I have an implant, just like you do.’

‘Yeah, but you’ve always had problems with your suppressants. Maybe your implant got fucked up too.’ she said. ‘Was it checked?’

‘I…’ Jim racked his brain, trying to remember exactly what Michaels had done in the battery of tests she’d run on him. ‘She must have.’

‘Well, all I know is that three weeks ago you had a heat. A severe one.’ Mickey said. ‘And now you smell like a pregnant Omega and you’re fucking drifting off in briefings.’ 

‘That doesn’t mean anything.’ Jim could hear himself starting to sound desperate. ‘Not a goddamn thing.’

‘Then go to Michaels and get yourself checked out if you won’t believe me.’ Mickey replied. ‘Fuck, Jim. You have to.’

‘And then what?’ Jim was starting to panic. ‘They ground me. Turn me into a house Omega?’

‘It won’t be like that.’ Mickey said. ‘You’ll probably have to stop flying the last couple of months but you’ll be right back after. Hell, my mom was farming up until the second she dropped. And if it’s an Omega it’ll go in the nursery.’

‘And if it’s not?’ Jim said. ‘Then I have to sit at home and look after it. No.’ He tried to get past her, to leave the cubicle and pretend the conversation hadn’t happened but she put her hand to his chest and pushed him back. 

‘We’re not done here. And I don’t see why they would.’ she said. ‘They could shove it in the nursey with all the others. That way you can stay on active duty.’

‘Do you think they’d let me?’ Jim asked. ‘Wouldn’t that be against protocols?’

‘Oh, now you’re fucking worrying about protocols?’ Mickey asked. ‘Whatever you do, you have to tell Ross. This is a decision you’ll have to make together. It’s only fair.’

‘Fuck fair.’ Jim retorted, his panic now changing to anger. ‘It’s my fucking body.’

‘Yes it is.’ Mickey replied. ‘But he’s your mate, Jim. You can’t leave him out of this.’

‘Shit.’ Jim slumped back against the all of the cubicle. ‘Fuck.’ He wanted to punch something. ‘Why the fuck is this happening now?’

‘Because life is a shitstorm.’ Mickey said. ‘It’s not some neat little parcel you can control all the time.’

‘Fuck.’ Jim leaned against the side of the cubicle. He was at a complete loss as to what his next step should be. 

‘Hey.’ The sound of Tag’s voice made them both jump. ‘You two in here? We got to get going.’ He knocked on the cubicle door. ‘What’s going on?’ Mickey looked at Jim and he sighed and nodded. They kept no secrets from each other. Mickey opened the door and they saw Tag standing there with worry written all over his face. 

‘We think Ross has knocked him up.’ Mickey said and that worry changed to confusion then excitement. It was the last reaction Jim had expected, but the glee in Tag’s face made him smile unexpectedly. 

‘There’s no ‘we’ about this.’ he replied, but it was too late.

‘Yes!’ Tag said. ‘I’m going to be an uncle!’ 

‘We’re not even related, Tag.’ Jim protested, but Tag’s happiness was infectious and the massive knot in his stomach started to ease. 

‘So what?’ Tag was grinning from ear to ear. ‘Damn, that’s some happy news.’ Jim looked at Mickey and she grinned at him. 

‘You never take the fucking easy road, do you?’ she said, her eyebrow raised at him. ‘You and Ross could have gone to the lab like all the other couples designated for breeding. He could have jerked off into one of those little specimen jars and they would have stuck that weird extraction thing up your arse and mixed it all together. Instead you’ve decided to be traditional.’ 

‘You’re not fucking helping.’ Jim hissed at her. 

‘Oh this is going to be priceless.’ Mickey said, not in the least bit intimidated. ‘You mom’s jaw is going to hit the fucking deck when she finds out.’

‘Fuck.’ Jim stomped over to the basin and waved at the activation for the water, cupping it in his hands and splashing himself in the face. When he came back up, Mickey was now also grinning.

‘You are fucking pregnant.’ she said. ‘I’d bet my pay on it. You’ve got a temp rise.’

‘Stop bloody using that bloody word.’ Jim dried his face off and stormed out the head. The other two followed on his heels. They got kitted up and headed down to the hangar to get ready for patrol. The combat flight pilots not on exercises were sent on small flights to patrol the limits of the Dragon’s safe zone. Jim was flight leader for the watch and Tag and Mickey had been assigned as his wingmen. He got to his ship, stopping to have a brief chat with the ground-crew that worked on his ship. The crew chief ran him through the technical specs and assured him everything was in perfect working order and Jim climbed the ladder to the cockpit and vaulted in. He tried to push the conversation he’d just had to the back of his mind and started the start-up procedure. As he waited for the engines to engage, it crept back though and Jim shivered involuntarily.

He had been feeling odd. He’d put it down to his hormones being all over the place from having his first proper heat with Ross. It had been intense and there was no doubt they had made the most of it, but it had never crossed his mind that it was anything other than safe. He’d never have started anything until he knew that the chances of him falling pregnant were zero. Which is what he’d thought they were. 

‘Hawk you are cleared for lift off.’ The soothing voice of the Control Omega jolted Jim out of his thoughts.

‘Copy that Control.’ he replied. ‘Requesting flight path for patrol.’ He punched in the sequence to bring up his heads-up display and waited for the co-ordinates to come through. When they did he bought the engines online and felt the ship lift underneath him. He engaged the throttle and it took off, flying through the hangar and then out into space, picking up speed as he got further from the ship. His scanners picked up the two ships falling into the triangular formation used on patrol, the bright blue letters identifying Foxfire and Warlock. Their patrol sector was on the very edges of UESN space and he banked the ship to fly the path indicated by the co-ordinates. 

The ships engines came to full power and the Dragon disappeared into the darkness behind them. Jim kept his focus on his mission, his senses attuned to reading the data streams that were inundating his heads up. It was a welcome distraction. At least it was until he got an incoming transmission. Jim sighed and opened the channel.

‘What?’ It came out sharper than he’d intended. 

‘So if you’re knocked up, then that means what exactly?’ Tag asked. ‘Because you’re going to be like the first pregnant person on the Dragon ever.’

‘It means that we don’t talk about it.’ Jim snapped. ‘Especially over a UESN channel for fuck’s sake.’

‘Nobody’s listening, Jim.’ Mickey said. ‘And that’s a legitimate question. I think they’ll probably do what I said. Keep you flying until your arse is too wide to fit in the cockpit.’ Her and Tag’s snickers filled Jim’s ears. ‘I think the real issue is that it took one fucking heat for him to get his pups inside you. That’s some serious shooting.’

‘Fuck, yeah.’ Tag was now laughing. ‘How many do you think are in there?’

‘Fuck knows.’ Mickey joined him. ‘You’ve seen how big his cock is.’

‘Keep laughing and we might have a friendly fire incident.’ Jim said. ‘I am not above falsifying mission reports to make it look like you two met with a tragic accident.’

‘What I want to know,’ Mickey said, completely ignoring him, ‘is what the baby daddy is going to say when he finds out.’

‘Yeah.’ Jim could hear Tag was grinning. ‘That’s going to be a very interesting conversation. Twenty credits says he’s going to shit himself with excitement.’ 

Jim heaved a sigh and resigned himself to a patrol filled with torment. He did think about it though, wondering just what Ross’ reaction would be if he did in fact turn out to be pregnant. He had a feeling it would probably involve his Alpha keeling over from shock. He hadn’t seen Ross for three days. The Alpha squads were conducting an extended combat exercise down on the planet’s surface and Jim missed his mate. He pictured greeting Ross with a snarky comment about his ridiculous Alpha fertility levels. That made him smile.

***********

Carlisle cracked the tab on her drink and the heating element reacted, steam escaping from the opening that the beverage would be drunk through. Seconds later the coffee inside the container was hot enough to drink and she guzzled it down, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand. Across from her Ross scraped out the ration tin and licked the remainder of his stew off the spoon before crumpling the entire thing as easily as if it was made of paper. This little action did not go unnoticed and Carlisle looked at Ross and then at Enys, her fair eyebrows raised. Enys returned the look and then addressed Ross.

‘That’s not entirely normal, now is it?’ he asked and Ross stopped, spoon upside down in his mouth and his patented startled look on his face. 

‘What are you talking about?’ he asked as after he’d removed the spoon.

‘That.’ Enys nodded at the crumpled ration tin in his hand. The word tin was a misnomer, a carry –over from a time when rations did used to come in tins. Now of course, they were packaged in the same toughened and heat resistant polymer containers that were light but incredibly tough. The one in Ross’s hands was buckled. He looked at it as if seeing it for the first time. 

‘Hmmm.’ he said and Enys’ eyebrows went up as well.

‘Hmmmm?’ he said. ‘Ross, you just crumpled that like it was nothing. Not even Cass can do that.’

‘Correction.’ Carlisle said. ‘I can with this.’ She smiled wolfishly as she brandished her prosthetic arm. 

‘That’s exactly the point.’ Enys said. ‘You shouldn’t be this strong Ross. It’s not normal.’

‘Well, I feel fine.’ Ross replied. ‘In fact, I feel great.’ It was true. He’d been raging through the exercises, outrunning everyone in his squad and seemingly not getting tired. He’d thought it was simply a sign that he was fit and happy and settled with Jim. But, now looking at Enys’ face, Ross was starting to wonder.

‘What are you thinking?’ Carlisle asked Enys and he looked a little unsettled. He cast a look around. It was late afternoon on the planet, the suns starting to dip below the horizon and the camp was settling in for the night. As the commanding officers of the squad, the three of them shared a tent. 

‘This is on the QT.’ he said and now Ross was also intrigued. ‘I need to ask you some questions.’

‘Shoot.’ he said and Enys sighed in that slightly exasperated manner of his when he was faced with Ross’ boundless enthusiasm.

‘During your heat, approximately how many times did you knot Jim?’ he asked. It was not the question Ross expected and he choked on his own coffee. Carlisle thumped him happily on the back until he could breathe again. 

‘What the fuck does that have to do with anything?’ he asked. Enys’ face settled into what he and Carlise called his ‘doctor expression’.

‘Answer the question.’ he said and Ross frowned. 

‘I honestly don’t remember.’ he said. ‘It was a lot?’

‘And was the amount of ejaculate produced normal or excessive?’ Enys asked and Ross looked at Carlisle, who was hiding her smirk behind her hand. 

‘Why are we talking about this?’ he asked and now the expression turned stern.

‘You don’t read a damn thing you’re given, do you?’ Enys said. ‘For fuck’s sake Ross. Increased physical strength? Noticeably better stamina, and a quiet frankly nauseating contentment? Do you even know what I’m talking about?’

‘No.’ Ross retorted. ‘I actually don’t have a fucking clue.’

‘You’re going into…well the best approximation would be that you’re getting ready to protect a litter.’ Enys said. 

‘A litter of what?’ Ross asked without thinking and then the word ‘litter’ hit him like a punch in the face. His mouth dropped open and he stared at Enys in disbelief. 

‘No.’ he breathed. 

‘Yes.’ Enys said. ‘Had you two not even considered the possibility?’

‘He has an implant.’ Ross insisted. ‘He can’t fall pregnant because of that.’

‘Did anyone bother to check?’ Enys asked. ‘Or did you all make merry assumptions?’

‘Michaels must have checked.’ Ross said. ‘She must have. This is something else. I don’t know what, but it’s not that.’

‘Well, has Jim been acting any differently?’ Enys asked. ‘Is he nesting?’

‘Nesting?’ Ross was horribly confused. ‘What the fuck is that?’ Enys shook his head at him.

‘Pregnant omegas nest, Ross.’ he replied. ‘He’ll be hoarding things, like blankets, pillows, foods he likes, things that make him feel secure and comfortable. He’ll also be far more tactile.’

‘How the hell would I tell?’ Ross said. ‘He’s always tactile.’

‘Well is he cuddling more?’ Enys asked. That hit home and Ross felt on odd lurch in his stomach. Jim was cuddly and distant by turns in bed, his higher body temperature meaning he liked to have his space to cool down. But in the stretch leading up to Ross training mission, his Omega had been uncharacteristically needy. Not only that but he’d taken to staying in their bed long past his normal sleeping hours on their two day break. He’d even growled at Ross for having the nerve to try and wrestle the spare blankets from him.

Spare blankets. When had they accumulated so many? It had only been recently. 

Then realisation descended and Ross felt completely and utterly astonished. His first instinct was to panic. His second was to start smiling like he’d lost all his mental faculties.

‘Are you serious?’ he asked. ‘He could be…I mean that…pregnant?’ The word gave him a thrill that nothing else besides mating his beautiful Omega in the first place could eclipse.

‘Oh dear God.’ Carlisle was shaking with supressed laughter. ‘They’re breeding.’ She cackled loudly. ‘Let’s hope to fuck they get Jim's brains.’

***********

The bridge of the Dragon was quiet.

Ndaka sat in her chair, a cup of tea at her elbow as she flicked through reports on her datapad. In front of her the two levels of the bridge were silent, the Omegas that piloted the ship all engaged in the tasks on the lower level, while the logistics team and navigation systems officers, all Betas, busied themselves with their own tasks.

Ndaka knew her bridge crew were second to none, impeccably well trained and consummately professional. Which was why when an Omega officer came running up from the bottom level, she paid attention. It was Henshaw, one of her senior officers, which meant that whatever it was was important.

‘Excuse me, Ma’am.’ he said and she lowered the datapad. ‘But we have picked up something on the long range scanners.’ He seemed unnerved and that alerted Ndaka immediately. She addressed herself to the Omega seated at the communications console to her right. 

‘Bring it up.’ she said and the officer nodded and a few seconds later the long range scans appeared. At the very outskirts of their range were three objects, all on a direct course for the Dragon. ‘What are those?’

‘Ships, Ma’am.’ Henshaw replied. ‘Battle cruisers.’ 

‘That’s impossible.’ Ndaka felt a chill going through her. ‘We have no scheduled rendezvous with anyone else. Who are they?’

‘That’s the thing Ma’am.’ Henshaw replied. ‘We sent a communications enquiry as to why they had not alerted us to the fact that they would be entering our space. The profiles are UESN, Class 3 Destroyers so our immediate assumption was that they belong to us.’

‘But?’ Ndaka was now tracking the objects on the projection, noticing that they were coming in fast. 

‘They refused to answer.’ Henshaw said. ‘I don’t know who they are, but they are not UESN.’

‘Alert High Command.’ Ndaka was on her feet, moving to the railing to look down over the lower level. 

‘Communications are blocked, Ma’am.’ The communications officer was punching in commands. ‘Our signals have been jammed on all frequencies.’

‘We’re under attack.’ Ndaka said, then turned to Henshaw. ‘Call the ship to battlestations Lieutenant, and shields on maximum.’

‘Aye-aye Ma’am.’ he replied and dashed back down to the level below. A second later the red deadlights came on and the general alarm sounded. Ndaka looked back at the approaching ships, a grim smile on her face.

‘Come on, then.’ she said to the projection. ‘Let’s see you.’

**********

‘What is it?’ Sellar stood behind Campbell, watching as he bought up the projections. 

‘Three ships.’ he replied. ‘Approaching from bearing one-eleven.’ His fingers danced over the controls. ‘The bridge said unidentified and assumed hostile.’

‘An attack?’ Sellar considered her options for only a second. ‘How many pilots do we have out?’

‘The whole of Silver Squadron.’ Campbell replied. ‘Routine patrols.’

‘Scramble the other two squadrons and the troop-ships as well.’ Sellar said. ‘I want them out and in formation in the next ten minutes.’

‘Aye-aye.’ Campbell replied as he out the order through. A communications chimed and he checked it. ‘Commander, it’s from Lieutenant-General Kiro. He wants to know what the evacuation plan is for the Alpha’s that are planetside.’ 

‘Tell him all transport pilots are on their way.’ Sellar replied. ‘Gold Squadron to form primary defence and Bronze to escort the troopships and go collect the Alphas. What is the ETA for the incoming hostiles?’

‘Twenty seven minutes at the speed they are currently travelling at.’ Campbell replied. 

‘Fuck.’ Sellar said bluntly. ‘Best tell them to move their arses Harry. And tell Silver to come in immediately.’

‘Copy that, Commander.’ Harry replied.

***********

Jim saw a comm come up in his heads up display and opened it. He frowned and then patched through to the other two. 

‘Did you get this?’ he asked. 

‘Yeah.’ Tag replied. 

‘They’re calling us back in.’ Mickey said. ‘Why?’

‘Nothing good.’ Jim was already banking hard to starboard and the other two followed in his path. He pushed the engines to their maximum thrust and they shot through the darkness and back towards the Dragon.

**********

‘Ross!’ Barrymore was coming towards them at speed and Ross got to his feet.

‘Sir?’ he asked and then he saw the look on Barrymore’s face. ‘What is it?'

‘The Dragon is under attack.’ Barrymore said. ‘Get you squad on their feet. Commander Sellar has just informed me that she’s sending troop ships down to effect an immediate evacuation. The problem is that it normal takes about thirty minutes to reach us.’

‘And the ETA is less than that I assume.’ Ross replied. 

‘It looks like it is.’ Barrymore’s face was grim. ‘The troopships might have to fight their way through to get to us. Bronze is escorting them.’

‘And Silver?’ Ross had to ask, his stomach contracting with concern for his mate. 

‘They’ve been called back in.’ Barrymore replied. ‘Get everyone ready. We’re going to have to run on this one.’ Ross saluted him and turned to Carlisle and Enys, who were standing behind him. 

‘You heard the CO.’ he said, all business now as he moved to collect his helmet and rifle. ‘Lock and load.’

‘Copy that.’ Carlise was already clamping her helmet on her head, rifle in hand as she jogged to go and rally their squad. Enys put his hand on Ross’ arm. 

‘He’ll be all right.’ he said. ‘He’s got more sense than you do. Just focus on getting the fuck off of here.’ Ross looked at him and then nodded. 

‘Go help Carlisle.’ he ordered. ‘When the troopship gets here, make sure they’re all on board.’ He watched Enys nod and then follow Carlisle before securing his own helmet and going to assist Barrymore.


	37. Hyperspace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Dragon is under attack.

‘Report.’ Ndaka kept her voice even. It would never do to let her emotions get the better of her.

‘’Closing. ETA thirty minutes.’ Hemshaw replied. 

‘Progress on the evacuation?’ she asked and another of her crew called up a projection. 

‘All ships are on course to enter the upper atmosphere in about ten minutes, Ma’am.’ she replied. 

‘Captain.’ Hemshaw said and Ndaka turned back to his projection. ‘We have incoming fighters.’

***********

‘We have fighters coming in from bearings one-eleven and one-fifteen.’ Campbell said, his eyes tracking the red dots that were now moving across the projection on front of the three destroyers.

‘How many?’ Sellar asked. 

‘Seventy five on scanner.’ Campbell replied. ‘Three formations, but they are breaking up. We didn’t pick them up earlier because our scanners didn’t register. They are using something to hide their profiles.’

‘Alert Gold.’ Sellar said. ‘And get an ETA on Silver. Now.’ She turned to Trelawney, who had come up from the hangar. ‘We need everyone out there.’

‘I’m going out.’ he said. ‘With us there’ll be another six ships in the air.’ Sellar nodded and he hurried off. She turned back and her eyes tracked the data streams as they flooded in. Half the approaching fighters were readying themselves to engage Gold as they formed a defensive perimeter around the Dragon. The Bronze squadron was marked by another tight knit formation, the white dots indicating the troopships in the middle. 

Sellar knew the tactic. The Alphas were the main fighting force of a ship. With two companies on the ground, that meant only one was still left aboard, along with the hundred and hundred and fifty auxiliary Alphas. If the ships got to them and could send out boarding parties, and with a destroyer those could be at least a hundred strong from each ship, that meant they would be fighting off the intruders with minimal numbers. The Dragon was not a big ship. She was a frigate, not a destroyer, built for long range reconnaissance and training. Her capabilities lay in speed and stealth and Sella knew without a doubt that a head to head firefight with the larger ships would see the shields knocked out and the ship destroyed. The question was how did the attacking ships know any of this? Especially that attacking now was when the Dragon was at her most vulnerable.

‘We need to get those troops off the ground.’ she said. ‘Relay to Bronze Leader that those troops ships must get down and back. We can’t afford to lose anyone.’ 

‘Copy that.’ Campbell started to send out the transmissions. 

**********

Barrymore checked the incoming transmission.

‘They are on their way.’ he said to Ross and the other assembled Alpha squad leaders. ‘Make sure your troops are ready to get the hell out of here in about ten minutes.’

Ross nodded as did Carter and Holmewood and the other five Alpha captains next to him. 

Ross went back to where Carlisle and Enys stood waiting for them. His squad was now assembled, gear secured and their weapons ready. 

‘It’s going to be one hell of a bumpy ride.’ he said to them. ‘No room for anyone’s sensitive stomachs today.’

‘What the hell is going on?’ Enys asked. ‘Who are they?’

‘Nobody knows.’ Ross replied. He lifted his head, looking up into the turbulent sky. The cloud cover was thick and ominous looking and he knew that it was going to be rough going out. He hated this, the waiting. It was one thing to be in the thick of the action but this was far worse than anything. Overhead he could now just start to detect the sound of ships coming in, then he frowned. The troopships had a very distinctive engine and their low rumble was completely different to the fighters that accompanied them. Not only that, but something sounded off. There were eight full squads on the planet which meant eight full ships, more than enough to carry the hundred odd Alphas down at the site, twenty support staff and eighty combat troops. He frowned as he looked up as a bright orange flare caught his eye. 

‘Fuck.’ Next to him, Carter was staring. ‘We’ve got incoming.’ He started to move, yelling at the other Alphas around them and then Ross realised that what he was seeing was a troop ship on fire, tumbling almost lazily from the sky above them. It came down, thankfully far enough from the section of coastline they were camped on. He followed its trail and watched as it exploded when it hit the surface of the sea at speed. 

**********

‘They’re swarming us.’ Campbell’s voice was still remarkably calm and Sellar put a hand on his shoulder. She could see that the number of enemy fighters meant that the ones that had broken away outnumbered the Bronze Squadron by two to one, with the remainder engaging Gold. She fought to control her anger as the blue and white dots of the Dragon’s ships started to move erratically as they tried to avoid the enemy ships. She had every confidence in her pilots, but this was going to be a bloodbath unless her other squadron turned up. She moved to her station and opened a direct line to Ndaka and Kiro.

‘Report.’ Ndaka said on the other side and Sellar took a deep breath to calm herself. 

‘We’re outnumbered by almost two to one.’ she replied. ‘They’re trying to target the troop ships directly.’

‘This is serious.’ Ndaka replied. ‘Once those ships get into firing range, our shields are not going to hold out for much longer.'

‘I am well aware of that, Captain.’ Sellar replied. ‘Silver is inbound but we can’t just be a sitting target.’

‘I know.’ Ndaka said. ‘We’ll have to jump. I have already ordered the navigational sequence.’ 

‘All ship board Alphas are at combat posts.’ Kiro said. ‘As soon as the others are aboard we can make the jump and get out of here.’

‘They may not all make it back.’ Sellar’s eyes were still fixed on her projection. ‘We’ve already lost three fighters and two troop ships.’ She checked her readouts. ‘How long until we can jump?’

‘At least forty minutes for the hyperspace engines to come online.’ Ndaka said. ‘The troop ships will be cutting it fine, so long as they can get past the fighters. Shields are online and we can probably hold out that long against the destroyers but no longer than that.’ She sounded stern. ‘We may well have to leave people behind to save the ship.’ 

‘Copy that.’ Kiro said, but Sellar could hear the undercurrent in his voice. No-one would willingly leave behind a soldier, but if the survival of the ship rested on it than they would have to abandon some of the Alphas on the surface. 

‘All available troop ships are out.’ she said. ‘Let’s hope they make it back.’

**********

The first ship brought with it two escorting fighter and another three on its tail. The troops on the ground sought shelter in the subterranean bunkers used for exercises. The incoming enemy ships had come in hard and fast, strafing the ground with gunfire and missiles. The Alphas on the ground had responded by manning the anti-ship guns at the camp perimeters and using the surface to air missile launchers they had, but it was an unbalanced fight. 

The troop ship managed to land and took on as many as it could hold while the Dragon’s fighters held off the enemy combatants as long as they could to allow it to lift off. Others had broken through the cloud cover and were now doing the same and Ross watched three touch down together. 

‘Get them on!’ he shouted at Enys over the noise. Carlisle was above them, kneeling on the bunker with an RPG balanced on her shoulder. She fired and the enemy ship flying just overhead took the hit and exploded close enough for Ross to feel the shock wave hit him. 

Enys had their squad on their feet and running for the nearest troop ship. He saw Barrymore conducting troops and ran through the mass of people to get to him.

‘Sir!’ he shouted. ‘You need to go!’

‘Not until everyone’s off planet!’ Barrymore yelled back, conducting Alphas past him. 

‘You’ll be needed on ship!’ Ross was watching as Enys got his squad aboard and then turned to look at him questioningly. ‘I can run the evacuation from down here!’ Barrymore looked at him and their eyes met. Then he gave Ross a brusque nod. 

‘Everyone gets off!’ he shouted and Ross nodded. They were halfway to the troopship with Ross’ squad when another round of fire had them dropping to the ground. The strafe caught a ship about a hundred metres away and it exploded, kocking everyone in its immediate proximity flying. The noise was deafening, the sounds of ships and live fire and screaming from the wounded Alphas. Enys had immediately gone in the direction of the wounded troops and Ross hustled Barrymore onto their one and then waved over some waiting Alphas, who were all firing at the ships overhead. 

‘Go!’ he yelled and his squad looked past Barrymore to him. Ross’ last view was of the ramp lifting and the ship taking off. Even as it turned, he saw from the designation that it was Demelza’s ship and he held out hope it would make it. She took off, accelerating and two Bronze fighters picked up her tail, escorting here through the hail of fire until they disappeared into the cloud. 

**********

‘Ma’am.’ Campbell looked back at Sellar. ‘I have Major Barrymore on the comm.’ 

Sellar took a deep breath, a wash of relief flooding her, but she kept her face neutral as she took the transmission. 

‘You’re up and away.’ she said.

‘We are.’ He replied. ‘I’ve got Captain Poldark’s squad with me and we are en route.’

‘And Captain Poldark?’ Sellar asked. 

‘He’s taken over the ground evacuation.’ Barrymore replied. ‘How many ships have we got incoming.’ 

‘No more.’ Sellar dug her nails into her palm even as she said the words. ‘We’re going to be making a jump as soon as the hyperspace engines are online. The destroyers will be here in approximately fifteen minutes. Once they get here we have as long as out shields can hold out but that will not be long.’

‘Understood.’ Barrymore replied. ‘How many are in the air?’

‘So far four troopships are away.’ Sellar checked her stats. ‘Including yours. We’ve lost three, which means there’s one left. How many souls aboard?’

‘Eighteen on this one, myself included.’ Barrymore replied. Sellar did the calculations, tracking the troopship on the projection. Demelza was flying like a demon, twisting and turning the ship to evade the fighters that were coming at her from all sides. 

‘In total we have sixty-seven accounted for.’ she replied. ‘That leaves thirty-three.’ She ignored Campbell’s look of worry. She was well aware that the troopship’s capacity was twenty souls. 

‘There are some wounded as well.’ Barrymore replied. ‘I just hope to God that last ship makes it through.’ 

**********

‘Ma’am, we have contact with Silver.’ Campbell looked back at Sellar. ‘They are in the arena.’ Sellar watched the display, seeing the little blue dots light up as the ships came into range, letting out a breath when she saw a small formation of three ships coming in from bearing seven-seven-nine, the call signs Warlock, Foxfire and Hawk coming up on the display.

*********

Jim dropped from cruising speed into a dogfight the likes of which he’d never seen. He barely had time to register all the craft on his heads up before he had to bank hard to avoid being hit. His instincts took over and he brought the ship around in a tight arc, Mickey and Tag right on his wings. The fighter that swooped past him was unmarked, but the design was the same as theirs. 

‘Fuck.’ Mickey’s voice was shocked. ‘They look like ours.’

‘Well they’re bloody shooting at us so I don’t think they are.’ Tag said. 

‘Targeting systems up and break.’ Jim barked the instruction and the three of them peeled away from each other in different directions, looping back around with the enemy fighter in front of them as the targeting display came up in front of him. He veered in right behind the fighter, hitting the firing button the second it flashed up in the centre of his heads up and the ship exploded in front of him. 

‘Nice.’ Mickey’s voice was sharp. ‘First blood to you.’ 

‘Plenty more where that came from though.’ Tag said. 

‘I see them.’ Jim banked sharply, his ship falling away from the line in to where the main action was happening. He spotted a troop ship on his scanner and headed right for it and the three fighters tailing it. Two were theirs but one was not and he came in fast, heading straight for the little group that was trying to evade it. Even as he drew close, he saw that the designation was Demelza’s and his stomach knotted. He patched through the transmission. 

‘Duck.’ he said and Demelza obediently sent her ship into a dive. The two Bronze fighters behind her banked away and that left the enemy ship right in his sights. Jim smiled as he fired, the shot true and then rolled his ship away from the explosion. He moved in behind Demela, and saw her comm was open. 

‘Thanks.’ she said. 

‘No problem.’ Jim didn’t want to ask, but he didn’t have to. Barrymore’s voice came through his com. 

‘He’s still on-planet.’ he said and that sent ice through Jim’s veins. ‘He’ll be on the last one.’ Jim checked his scanners, picking up the ship. It was in the lower reaches of the planet’s atmosphere and that made him feel a whole lot better. Then a shot narrowly missed the tail of his fighter and he pulled himself back in quickly and through his ship back into the fight. 

**********

‘Here it comes.’ Carlisle shouted. She’d taken over one of the main guns, manning it with a couple of other Alphas. Enys was still working on three of the wounded from the exploded troopship, and Ross looked to where she was indicating. He noticed that it wasn’t accompanied, and wondered where its escort was. 

‘Dwight!’ he yelled down. ‘Get them up. The ship’s coming in and we need to get the fuck out of here.’

‘Copy!’ Enys yelled back, directing some of the Alphas that were helping him to get the three injured soldiers up. The ship came in, dust billowing up as it landed and Ross herded the remaining soldiers towards it. That was when he did a quick head count and realised that there were twenty-one of them. 

One too many.

‘Shit.’ He pushed the awful feeling of dread down deep inside himself. He didn’t say anything, simply made sure the soldiers were up the ramp. Enys and Carlisle were the last, and that was when Dwight seemed to realise their predicament as well. 

‘Ross…’ he started and Ross shook his head. 

‘No.’ he said. ‘It’s not even up for discussion. You’re the medic.’

‘But…’ Enys was trying to protest and Carlisle looked at Ross, frowning. 

‘What’s the problem?’ she asked and Enys huffed in frustration.

‘You’re the CO.’ he said and Ross nodded. 

‘Which is why I’m not getting on that transport.’ he said. ‘Your safety is my responsibility.’ 

‘Fuck.’ Enys looked distraught. He looked at Carlisle but she smiled at him and then took a very deliberate step back, so she was standing next to Ross. He gave her a look and she gave it right back.

‘We’ve been friends a long time.’ She said. ‘And I’ve served under you and been very thankful for that. I’m not leaving you, Ross so don’t even ask me to.’ She looked at Enys. ‘You need to get going.’

‘We’ll be alright.’ Ross said. ‘It’s fucking hard to hit two fast targets. We’ll wait this out.’ He gave Enys a smile that he hoped was reassuring. ‘Just send someone back for us.’ Enys finally nodded and stumbled back inside the troopship, even as the ramp was lifting. Ross and Carlisle moved clear as the ship took off and watched it ascend into the cloudy sky.   
‘Well now.’ Carlisle said. ‘This is a pickle.’ Ross looked at her, eyebrows raised at her flippancy and then started laughing because he really didn’t know what else to do.

*********

Jim saw the last troopship come up on his scanner. He was fighting off two enemy ships, his own twisting and spiralling through spaces as he lured them in close enough for Tag and Mickey to take them out. But even as he drew a breath in, feeling a tiny flicker of relief at seeing that the troopship was coming in, he saw three massive signals on the edge of his heads up display and looked out of his viewport. On his port side were three destroyers, unmarked and matted for cloaking. 

Jim stared at them, the realisation hitting that if they got within range everything they had been fighting for would make no difference. 

*********

‘Ma’am. We have visual.’ Henshaw brought up the holo projection and Ndaka looked at the three ships. 

‘Hyperspace engines?’ she asked. 

‘Online.’ One of her engineering officers said and she breathed in deeply. 

‘Start jump sequence.’ she said. ‘Recall all pilots. We need to get out of here now.’

**********

Sellar paced from one terminal to the other, her eyes racing through the readouts. 

‘Ma’am, the Captain has issued an order for all pilots to be recalled. Hyperspace jump in t-minus seven minutes.’ Campbell said. 

‘Call them in.’ she replied, watching the troopship. ‘And patch me through to that ship.’ Her communications officer processed the order and Sellar spoke to the pilot, an Omega named Claasens. 

‘How many aboard?’ she asked. 

‘We have a full complement, Commander.’ Claasens said. ‘But we had to leave two. They will need someone to go down for them.’

‘What?’ Sellar felt her stomac lurch, something that hadn’t happened for a very long time. ‘Do we know who?’

‘One moment.’ Claasens was obviously asking for clarification. ‘The medical officer says that the CO and Sargeant from his squad remained behind to allow the wounded to be transported. Captain Poldark and Sargeant Carlisle are still on the ground.’

‘Oh God.’ Sellar leaned on the console, her heart pounding. ‘I need those co-ordinates, Lieutenant.’

‘Yes, ma’am.’ He replied and sent them through.

‘Ma’am. Hyperspace in t-minus five minutes.’ Campbell said, his own voice tight with tension. ‘And I have incoming from…’ He swallowed. ‘Ma’am, there’s an incoming transmission from Hawk.’

‘Thank you Claasens.’ Sellar said to the troopship pilot. ‘Your ETA?’ 

‘Two minutes, Ma’am.’ Claasens replied. Sellar cut the transmission and bit her lip, then opened the channel to Jim’s ship. 

‘Are they going to make it?’ Jim’s voice was perfectly neutral, but she knew him well enough to understand how he must be feeling. She debated lying for all of a second.   
‘He’s not on it.’ she replied. ‘He’s still planet-side.’

‘What?’ Jim’s voice changed instantly. 

‘He stayed with Carlisle.’ she said, her knuckled going white where she was gripping the edge of the console. ‘There wasn’t enough room.’

‘Fuck.’ Jim’s distress was palpable. ‘I’m going down for him.’

‘You can’t.’ Sellar said. ‘There’s not time.’ Her heart felt like it was breaking as she caught the soft noise that he made when she said it. ‘We’re going into hyperspace in under five minutes. You’ll barely have enough time to get back yourself. If you go down there, you’ll be left behind’ She closed her eyes. ‘Jim…’

‘I’m not leaving him, Mom.’ Jim said, and now he was calm again, the steel in his voice telling her that she had no other option. As much as she was going to regret doing what she was about to do, she knew there was no other way. 

‘Keep clear.’ she said, transmitting the co-ordinates Claasen had given her. ‘This is where Claasens picked them up. Once you get away, head for the outer reaches. We’ll try to find you.’ 

‘Commander, all pilots bar three and the remaining troopship are aboard.’ Campbell said and she straightened up, looking at the blue dots. She felt heartened to see that Warlock and Foxfire were right behind him. 

‘I love you.’ she said, tears starting to run down her cheeks. ‘I promise I’ll find you if it’s the last thing I do.’

‘Hangar doors are secure. All external hatches are sealed. Hyperspace jump in one minute.’ Campbell’s voice sounded broken. 

‘I love you too, Mom.’ Jim said and Sellar had to bite the inside of her cheek to keep from crying aloud. ‘I’ll be alright.’ 

‘Be safe.’ she said and then the transmission cut as the ship readied itself for the hyperspace jump. Sellar watched as the three dots banked and started moving through the fighters towards the planet. 

**********

‘Hyperspace jump imminent, Captain.’ Henshaw said and Ndaka nodded. 

‘Count us down, Lieutenant.’ she said and moved to her seat. 

‘Ma’am.’ Her communications officer looked up. ‘There’s an incoming transmission.’

‘On the projection.’ she said and watched as a Corporate directive came up. It was simply worded, demanding her surrender or face being taken. Ndaka smiled grimly and took a deep breath. Down below here Henshaw was counting off the hyperspace jump. 

‘Five…four…three…two…one…jump.’

The ship gave a massive lurch, the hyperspace engines firing up even as the three destroyers, having realised what the Dragon was doing, opened fire and then the stars outside the viewport blurred and the Dragon took off into hyperspace, leaving nothing but darkness behind her.

*********

Jim didn’t look back. He flew, narrowly avoiding the fleeing enemy fighters which were retreating to avoid the shock wave the Dragon’s hyperspace engines would create. He checked his scanners and smiled when he saw the two ships behind him.

‘You’re a couple of prize idiots, you know that?’ he said. 

‘Fuck you, Jim.’ Mickey said cheerfully. ‘Beside’s what were you going to do with Carlisle? Strap her to the wing?’

‘Yeah.’ Tag said. ‘And who’s going to cover your arse. Especially now it’s expecting.’ 

Behind them, the shock wave from the departing frigate was powerful enough to create a wave of charged particles that briefly knocked out his heads up, and then it was back. Jim headed straight for the planet, and the last place Ross had been.

***********

‘Where are they?’ Carlisle asked and then they both stared at the sky as a strange glow was set off in the outer atmosphere, weaving in what looked like sheets of green lightning, just visible through the clouds. ‘What the hell was that?’

Ross, who knew what it was, felt his heart sink. 

‘It was a hyperspace jump.’ he said. ‘They’ve left us.’ 

‘Fuck.’ Carlisle was succinct in her answer. ‘Seriously?’

‘Looks like.’ Ross wanted to scream in anger and frustration and the sudden realisation that the Dragon was gone and had probably taken his mate with her. The distress that thought bought on was overwhelming and he sank to the ground, feeling a surge of sadness so strong it made him want to die. Carlisle watched him, her alarm visible on her face.   
‘Ross.’ She knelt down next to him and grabbed him by the shoulders, shaking him. ‘Come on now. This is not the time for you to lose it.’

‘He’s gone.’ Ross could barely comprehend what he was saying. ‘Jim’s gone.’ He looked up at her. ‘Cass…’ He frowned as he realised that she wasn’t looking at him, but looking past his head and up into the sky. 

‘Maybe not.’ she replied and pointed. Ross followed her direction, blinking furiously to clear his eyes of the tears that threatened to blur his vision. Then he saw the three dots on the horizon, rapidly gaining ground as they flew towards them. He didn’t know what to do so he stayed where he was, until Carlisle got to her feet and hauled him up bodily.   
The ships flew in and two broke away coming to hover over the flat ground next to them, while the third continued to fly overhead and then banked and came back around. Carlisle dragged Ross with her, until they got to the ships, whose cockpits were opening. Ross couldn’t believe it when the pilot of the first ship looked down and he recognised the smile he was getting.

‘You utter wanker.’ he called down. ‘Trust you to play fucking martyr.’ He busied himself with something and then a rope ladder, the emergency method for getting in and out of the ship, was thrown down. ‘Get your arse up here.’ 

‘Ross.’ Carlisle called and he looked at her. She was busy collecting a few of the discarded Alpha packs around her. He nodded and grabbed the closest ones he could, five in total and then ran to the ladder and climbed up, his muscles complaining at the load he was carrying. He dumped them in the space behind Jim’s seat and squeezed himself into the co-pilot’s space. Jim didn’t wait until he was settled, closing the cockpit and lifting off even as Ross was strapping himself in. 

‘So you’ve probably guessed by now that we’ve been left behind.’ Jim said, and he looked up. 

‘Yeah.’ he said. ‘I thought for sure you were gone.’ Up ahead Jim snorted.

‘Not bloody likely.’ he retorted as they took off into the sky, Mickey and Carlisle right behind them. 

‘Thank you.’ Ross said. ‘For coming to get me.’ He felt an overwhelming surge of love and gratitude fill him up and Jim huffed softly. 

‘You may not say that in six months.’ he said, obviously trying to be cryptic. Ross smiled as they came out of the planet’s atmosphere and headed into the darkness. 

‘We’ll see.’ he replied. ‘There’s not a lot you could throw at me at this point.’

‘Yeah?’ Jim said. ‘Not even if I told you…’

‘That you could be pregnant.’ Ross finished and then wished like hell that they had been face to face for this because he was pretty sure that Jim’s face was a picture right at that moment. ‘Dwight enlightened me to that possibility this morning.’

‘Fuck.’ Jim said, and Ross could hear the uncertainty in his voice. ‘And?’ 

‘And nothing.’ he replied. ‘We cross that bridge when we get to it. Right now we need to get out of here.’

‘Agreed.’ Jim said. ‘Sellar said outer reaches. Any suggestions?’

‘I have a few.’ Ross replied. 

‘Good.’ Jim said. ‘We’re going to need them.’


	38. Two By Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim, Ross and the others get to the Outer Reaches.

_Pregnancy in Omegas is usually an easy process, previous genetic engineering having been able to reduce the human gestational period from its former limit of nine months down to six. This means that the pups grow at quite a substantial rate and all care must be taken to ensure that the nutritional needs of bearer and infants are met. Omegas will frequently show an aversion to certain foods and a craving for others, often things which can seem quite out of character. They will also exhibit nesting behaviour – the need to provide a safe and secure environment for them to give birth being paramount at this time – and will hoard items that will make them happy. Alphas should not be surprised to find that previously timid and biddable Omegas turn extremely demanding and vocal about what they consider to be their preferred treatment and becoming territorial about space and resources. This is quite normal and considered by many to be a suitable compensation for having to bear the infant in the first place. Informal accounts have recorded many instances of Alphas being reduced to tears or even driven from their own sleeping quarters by an angry Omega._

_This behaviour intensifies as the pregnancy progresses and Omegas become notoriously short-tempered as their due date approaches. Birth is usually through surgical intervention, particularly in the case of male Omegas whose pelvic girdle cannot always accommodate their litter. Litter sizes of course vary according to the age, fertility level and size of the Omega. The largest recorded litters have numbered six to nine infants, although litter sizes are typically two or three for first time parents. Initial feeding should be done by the bearer, although it is quite safe to switch to artificial formulae after about a fortnight should this be required. Male Omegas frequently have trouble feeding their pups naturally beyond this time and so mostly make use of this method._

_Physical changes are, of course, not limited to the Omega. Alphas experience a hormonal change which increases their natural protective drives and gives them heightened physical attributes. Increased strength, stamina and sensory capability are all bought on in response to their Omega’s condition and they become fiercely protective, often unwilling to even let their Omega out of their sight. This can lead to frequent clashes as Omega’s become more territorial._

_Excerpt from The Culture Of Mating_

The conference room behind the bridge was only lit by the emergency deadlights when the three occupants convened. All non-essential power was being routed to the storage cells to make sure that when the Dragon came out of hyperspace travel that she’d have enough power to sustain her for a couple of months as there was no telling what might lie on the other side.

Ndaka, Sellar and Kiro all sat around the table and looked at the projection that illuminated the space on front of them. On it was a small system, just beyond UESN space and in an relatively uncharted region and completely ignored by most interests due to the fact that it had a sun that radiated a magnetic field rather stronger than most humans found to be safe to navigate and a belt of asteroids that made it almost impossible to get to, especially large ships. Within these defences where four planets in orbit, three lifeless and one that had a breathable atmosphere but which was more than 80 percent covered in water. There were extensive life signs on the planet, many of them extremely large according to the scan Ndaka had bought up.

‘No human habitation, in fact no habitation of any kind at all.’ she replied. ‘But there’s water, sunlight, oxygen and a ready food supply. We can put ourselves in orbit, stay hidden for a long time. We are capable of manufacturing our own ammunitions until we can establish trade links with external sources and we certainly have enough spares to affect any repairs that are required. There are plenty of cross species channels which will supply us. The magnetic fields are extremely disruptive to our communications system so there will be no chance of anyone being able to track us through them or send anything out.’

‘You planned all this?’ Kiro looked very impressed. ‘How did you even know we’d need it?’

‘After my suspicions were confirmed about there being a mole aboard, that got me thinking.’ Ndaka said. ‘Corporate are far too shrewd to simply have one source of information. Warleggan wouldn’t have been the only person feeding our movements to Corporate. Kitty and I have been in almost constant communication since the return of Poldark and Hawkins. She voiced the same fears as myself and there were a few others, captains we trust implicitly who were of the same opinion.’

‘And that would be what exactly?’ Sellar asked.

‘That Corporate was preparing to affect a coup.’ Ndaka said. ‘Take over the Council and the UESN and run it to their advantage. Then when Joshua came aboard I presented him with this notion and he agreed wholeheartedly, told me about how Corporate has had increasing influence in the Council and been frustrated by holdouts like himself. Everyone was in agreement that we needed a contingency plan. Joshua felt that an attempt at a takeover was not just an ‘if’ but a ‘when’. He’s the one that suggested this planet. It was originally a possibility for colonisation but rejected for being unsuitable, but it still lies under the ownership of Nampara, although the only people that remember this are his family. It was decided that in the event of an attack, this would be the rendez-vous point for all who wished to avoid Corporate’s attempts to capture or kill us.’ She pulled up a star chart that showed the locations of UESN ships in orbit around various planets. ‘The Excalibur, the Dreadnought, the Aurora and the Victory were all part of the plan to come to this planet and wait out the worst of it. There’s no way we could stage a retaliatory strike, not unless we had a great deal more fire power. Those three ships were all destroyers. We will have only the one. ‘She brought up the schematics of the Dreadnought. ‘In all we would have around 8000 souls, and five ships. Three frigates, one destroyer and one communications vessel.’ She sighed. ‘Hardly a formidable battle force, but these were the people we knew we could trust.’

‘So that’s our plan?’ Kiro asked and Ndaka nodded. ‘Very well.’ He consulted his data pad. ‘We were lucky. We had only twelve casualties in the attack, mostly due to Sellar’s pilots.’

‘I wish I could say the same.’ Sellar replied. ‘We lost twenty-two pilots, almost half of our current force.’ Her face was grim. ‘The ships didn’t fare much better. I have thirty-one on deck, seven with severe damage which the techs are busy working on.’

‘And no shipboard casualties.’ Ndaka said. She sighed heavily. ‘We have twenty days until we get to the system. In that time I want you to write up a full strategy report for your departments. There are no doubt going to be several issues which being isolated from our supply chains and other systems will bring and I want to know all of them.’ Kiro nodded, already tapping things out. Sellar however was having a thought.

It was not a good one.’

‘Oh shit.’ she said and the other two looked at her.

‘Collete?’ Ndaka said. ‘What’s wrong?’

‘Supply chains.’ Sellar replied. She started furiously tapping at her datapad and then went white. ‘Okay, that’s not good.’

‘What?’ Kiro asked and she looked at both of them.

‘Suppressants.’ Sellar said. When they both looked at her confused, she rolled her eyes at them and huffed. ‘Omega suppressants. We have them every three months. Unfortunately, the hormone has a limited shelf life and so it expires after six. We keep enough on board and are usually resupplied every two months. The last shipment was exactly one month ago.’

‘Oh no.’ Ndaka’s eyes went wide. ‘So we only have a five month supply?’

‘Yes.’ Sellar said, mentally kicking herself for not realising this could be an issue, but then things like that did not occur when one was busy choreographing a planet side rescue under heavy fire.

‘And then what?’ Kiro asked, his face also now concerned. ‘All the Omegas go into mass heat?’ He looked at Sellar. ‘It’ll be carnage.’

‘That is a serious problem, Collette.’ Ndaka said. ‘How will we possibly prevent that from happening.’

‘No.’ Sellar was frantically racking her brain. ‘There must be a way around it.’ She sat and thought, ticking off ideas in her head when something occurred to her, something so perfectly simple that she couldn’t believe she hadn’t thought of it immediately. ‘All right, I have an idea. It’s unorthodox but I think it will work.’

‘What is it?’ Ndaka asked and Selar tapped some instructions into her datapad. It bought up a long list of all the Omegas. Next to each name was a date.

‘These are the next inoculation dates.’ Sella replied. As you can see, we stagger them for the Omegas precisely to avoid an issue that may have arisen from a break in the supply chain. Now of course, the next question would be how long is this going to last and we honestly can’t say, any of us. It could be months or even years. We may never be able to rejoin the fleet, especially if what we think Corporate’s plans are what they are.’

‘So what do you propose?’ Ndaka said and Sellar shrugged.

‘We had one mated couple on board and nothing fell apart.’ she said.

‘Except for the incident with Warleggan.’ Ndaka pointed out. “Are you seriously suggesting that we take all the Omegas off their suppressants?’

‘Not all at once.’ Sellar replied. ‘We do it in controlled groups, monitoring as we go. As the heats come on, we allow them to select a mate from the Alphas on board if they wish.’ She looked at them. ‘It’s a sound strategy and we will start replenishing the ship’s complement.’

‘But what if there’s no-one that they find suitable and how will they find them in the first place?’ Kiro asked. ‘And how are the heats going to be controlled?’

‘It’s simple.’ Sellar said. ‘We go back to mixed socialising, again in groups which can be cycled around. Let everyone get to know each other. That way when the heat comes up, the Omega will more than likely have already formed a bond with an Alpha. There will be some that choose not to bond, but I don’t see that being a burning issue. As for the heats, we allocate the spare quarters in the Beta section as mating units. That way those that are mating can stay out of everyone’s way. By my estimation there should be three main waves of mating and then it will settle into a normal pattern.’ She debated for only a second before deciding to lay her cards on the table. ‘And the process is hardly disruptive.’

‘You can’t predict that.’ Ndaka said and Sellar steeled herself and took a deep breath.

‘I can.’ she replied. ‘I have been off mine for a month and a half already. Obviously with my age taken into consideration and the amount of time I was on them, any heat that I will experience is quiet slow in onsetting.’

‘What?’ Ndaka stared at her. ‘Collete! That is strictly against regulations.’

‘Yes, it was.’ Sella replied. ‘Under UESN rules I would be dismissed. But I think it’s now fairly obvious that we will not be operating under UESN rules for quite some time to come, if ever.’

‘She has a point.’ Kiro sounded thoughtful. ‘And it will certainly solve the problem at hand.’ He looked at Sellar, his black eyes shrewd. ‘You said something about Alphas and Omegas fraternising to get to know each other so that suitable matches can be made.’ There was a flicker of a smile. ‘I can think of only one Alpha that you’ve been fraternising with.’ Sellar lifted her chin defiantly.

‘And?’ she said. ‘Your point is?’

‘No point.’ Kiro said. ‘I’m sure you and Major Barrymore will make a fine pair.’

‘Barrymore?’ Ndaka looked at her. ‘You sly creature.’

‘So?’ Sellar said. ‘Do we agree that we should at least consider this idea? We have enough suppressants for two more innoculations.’ Ndaka raised her hand to her mouth, considering.

‘Broach the idea with Michaels.’ she said. ‘Again I want to know every possible issue that could arrive.’ She sighed. ‘Seeing as you are going to be our test subject, you’ll need to present yourself for monitoring, but we’ll need a few others as well. Start sounding out some other candidates for suppressant withdrawal.’ She looked Kiro. ‘You’re going to be in charge of fraternisation. Once we arrive and are advised of what has happened, we can start with this.’ She waved a hand and the projection changed. ‘And now to this.’ Sellar looked at the list of names.

‘Who are they?’ she asked, her eyes picking out people that she knew.

‘Personnel who sent out off ship communications once the training exercise had been scheduled that have an unverified recipient.’ Ndaka said. ‘There are sixty two names on here – forty Betas, three Omegas and seventeen Alphas.’ She looked at them meaningfully. ‘Somewhere in here is our mole and we need to find out who it is. We have, as I have already said, twenty days before we arrive. I want to know who it is before we drop out of hyperspace.’

‘Sisiwe.’ Kiro sounded shocked. He was staring at a name on the list. ‘That is…’

‘I am well aware of who is on this list, Kiro.’ Ndaka said. ‘I was as shocked as you are.’ She sighed heavily. ‘You need to work together with me on this. No-one can know and we can trust no-one outside this room until we have rooted out everyone on this list and confirmed or denied their involvement with corporate.’ Sellar and Kiro nodded and then exchanged looks. ‘We cannot afford any dissent aboard this ship.’ She sat back in her chair. ‘Now I need to address something else.’ She looked at Sellar. ‘Collette, I am deeply sorry.’

‘Don’t be.’ Sellar replied. She’d had an entire watch to compose herself and come to terms with what had happened. ‘Jim is a soldier of the UESN. We both knew the risks. At least he and Ross are together. Warlock and Foxfire went with him and the last communication from them all was a confirmation from Foxfire that they had picked up Ross and Carlisle from the planet, so at least we know they were all alive when we made the jump. I told him to head for the Outer Reaches. They’ll be able to hide there until we can find a way to track them down.’

‘Very good.’ Ndaka said. ‘It may be a while.’

‘As long as it takes.’ Sellar replied. ‘I will find them.’

*********

Ross woke with a start. The cockpit was in darkness, the only light the heads up display in front and the star flare from outside. They had been flying for nearly ten hours, and he stretched as best he could in the cramped space, his body protesting from being trapped in the same position for so long.

‘Now I know why Omegas are so damn small.’ he muttered and felt a wave of affection from Jim. It was tinged with sadness and apprehension though, and Ross wanted instinctively to wrap his Omega in his arms and kiss his fear away. He noticed that Jim had removed his flight helmet, the lights from the heads up turning his hair red. ‘How long have I been sleeping?’

‘A few hours.’ Jim replied. He gestured at the heads up. ‘We’ll be coming up on XK352 in about another hour or so.’

‘Where is that?’ Ross asked and Jim changed the heads up to show a star chart. They route was mapped out and Ross saw that they were deep in the Outer Reaches. This was a harsh place, the planets mostly dead and being mined for their rich deposits of various minerals. There were precious few that were capable of supporting colonies and these were invariably inhospitable and sometimes requiring terraforming. They were inhabited by all manner of trader and criminal as well as the workers and it was not a place for people to tread heavily or draw attention to themselves.

‘It’s one of the larger trade centres for the mining corporations.’ Jim replied. ‘We can hide out there for a while, ditch the fighters and maybe pick up another ship, something a lot less conspicuous.’ He was quiet for a second and when he spoke he sounded uncertain. ‘I’ll need to get to a clinic. Find out if I am actually pregnant.’

‘Fuck.’ Ross had half forgotten that in what had happened. ‘Should we really be here then? We can refuel, head for Nampara. You’ll get proper medical care there and we’ll be safe.’

‘How safe?’ Jim shook his head. ‘Nampara has no defences Ross. They would last a week if Corporate threw at them what they threw at us.’ His voice changed, the steel coming out. ‘If I am pregnant, I am not having our children anywhere Corporate can get their hands on them.’

‘So you’ll have them then?” Ross felt his heart skip a beat. ‘If you are that is.’

‘I haven’t decided anything yet.’ Jim replied. ‘Let’s just get there and see what the hell’s going on first.’ Ross fell silent, daring to hope against hope. He’d been secretly thrilled at the idea of pups, of Jim growing full with them and knowing that they were all his. He also knew his Omega had violently opposed the idea before, and had not held out a lot of hope that he would go along with this and had been fully prepared to support him if that was his decision. But now Jim was suggesting that they might have them, if they existed. ‘We can land at one of the satellite docking stations outside the main centre. They don’t check anything out there, just take your credits. We should get quite a lot for the ships, they can be broken down for components once we’ve junked the components that we don’t want becoming public knowledge.’ He sighed. ‘Although that’s probably a moot point after what’s just happened. Those destroyers and the fighters were using ammo that was the same as ours and the design was certainly indistinguishable.’

‘So you think this was a co-ordinated attack?’ Ross asked.

‘Yes, I do.’ Jim replied. ‘I’ll put an entire year’s pay on the fact that every ship in the fleet came under attack. How many were lost I have no idea, but we have to avoid any intimation that we are UESN when we get there. You and Carlisle are going to stay with the ships and the three of us are going to go scout around.’ Ross started to protest and was promptly cut off. ‘And don’t argue with me. We’re trained how to blend in and disappear if we crash and burn in enemy territory. You two will stick out like sore thumbs if you go stomping around the place. We’ll find us a place to stay, hook up with someone to take the ships off our hands and then we’ll come and get you. We’ll hang around a few days, see what’s happening, and the we can start moving around.’

‘You’ve never even been on another planet, Jim’ Ross protested. ‘Let me come with you. I can handle myself and I don’t want you going off by yourself.’

‘I can look after myself, Ross.’ Jim said. He was starting to smell annoyed.

‘I know you can.’ Ross replied. ‘But I also know Alphas. I don’t trust anyone to protect you but me.’ Jim heaved a sigh and then the annoyance abated.

‘Fine.’ he replied. ‘Tag can stay with Carlisle. I suppose you should be there to find out if you’re going to be a father or not.’

‘And we’ll be more authentic as a mated pair.’ Ross replied. ‘Everyone knows UESN don’t mate.’ Then he inhaled sharply. ‘Shit.’

‘What?’ Jim asked and Ross felt his heart sink.

‘Your bonding cuff.’ he said. ‘It was on the ship.’

‘Wasn’t yours?’ Jim asked.

‘Well, I may have contravened regs.’ Ross said, feeling a little embarrassed. He shifted to reach his pack and unzipped the side pocket, reaching in and taking out his cuff. He wasn’t supposed to carry any personal effects on exercises but he had wanted to be parted from it. He leaned forward, holding it over Jim’s shoulder and Jim smiled as he turned his head to look at it.

‘You sentimental bugger.’ he said. There was the sound of a zip and then Jim raised his hand, his own cuff dangling from his fingers.

‘You…’ Ross broke into a broad smile. ‘You little bastard.’

‘Looks like your sentimentality is contagious.’ Jim replied. ‘Looks like we get to be publically married a lot sooner than we thought.’

**********

Sellar went to her quarters, her mind buzzing with many things. When she got there, she went in and then put a call though. It took twenty minutes for her door entry chime to sound and she went to open it.

‘Well, now they know.’ she said as Barrymore came in. ‘They didn’t keel over, which was a pleasant surprise.’

‘What the hell..’ Barrymore’s eyes went wide. ‘How the fuck did that come out?’

‘In about five months there’s going to be a very severe suppressant shortage on this ship.’ Sellar said. ‘And by severe, I mean none at all.’

‘Bloody hell.’ Barrymore said. ‘What is going to be done?’

‘A staggered withdrawal and the allowance for natural mating bonds to be established with as many crew as we can, Nathan.’ Sellar replied. ‘And you and I are to be the first test subjects.’ Then she kissed him before he could protest.

*********

Jim dropped them out of hyperspace at the far end of the mining colony system and Ross stared out the cockpit. They were coming in to orbit a large planet, the atmosphere terraformed into something breathable. It looked grey and desolate though and he remembered what Jim had told him about it from the navigational index. There was no plant or animal life to speak of and the terrible weather conditions made life there difficult. Almost all the structures for human habitation were underground. Jim adjusted the heads up and opened the comms.

‘Hey.’ he said, all formality discarded. ‘You still with me?’

‘Right here.’ Mickey’s voice came through.

‘Where are we headed?’ Tag asked. Jim checked his heads up and then punched in some co-ordinates.

‘There’s a docking bay we can go to.’ he said and banked the ship, taking them down towards the planet. Ross saw the other two ships follow on his wing and then they were entering the atmosphere. It was terrible, the turbulence shaking the ship around worse than Ross had ever experienced and it did not sit well with his stomach. By the time they broke through the upper layer, he was feeling nauseous.

‘We’re almost there, baby.’ Jim said soothingly. ‘Just hang on.’ He bought the ship down and now Ross could see a scarred dark land below them, then the patterns of lights that indicated landing pads laid out in regular patterns around a central domed building. He set a new comms channel and requested permission to land. There was a brief interchange and then Jim transferred a substantial sum of credits and they came in to land.

‘Why so much?’ Ross asked.

‘We’re three unidentified ships asking to land, Ross.’ Jim replied. ‘And this buys silence, which is exactly what we need right now.’ He cut the engines and they whined as they shut down. There was a deep rumble as the landing pad started to descend and then the protective shield closed over them. Ross saw that they were in a hexagonal shaped space. Jim set the cockpit to open and they saw two crewmen pushing a landing ladder towards them. Ross noted with surprise that they were not human, their dark green skins and white hair giving them away as Aslani.

‘Xenos?’ he hissed at Jim.

‘Outer Reaches.’ Jim replied. ‘Anything goes out here.’ He was undoing his harness and then leaned over and barked something down at the two men. Ross wasn’t sure what surprised him more – the fact that Jim was speaking fluently in an alien language he’d had no idea he spoke or that the two men down below answered him as if they understood everything he had said.

‘You speak Aslani?’ he asked and Jim snorted, not without humour.

‘You know, we’ve been mated for almost two months now.’ he replied. ‘And you still manage to dazzle me with how little you sometimes know.’ There was a distinct teasing note to his words and Ross realised he was being gently mocked. ‘All Omegas are polyglots. It’s one of the reasons we work in communications.’ He was now getting up to climb out the cockpit.

‘How many languages do you speak?’ Ross asked.

‘Forty-two.’ Jim replied. ‘Mickey and Tag can too.’ He grinned as he looked back at him. ‘We all can, in case you didn’t hear me the first time.’ He started descending. Ross frowned and followed him down. Jim was talking to the two crewmen and then they walked off.

‘What did you tell them?’ he asked. Jim nodded at one of the walls next them as it started to slide back. Ross saw another cell next to them that was the same. Carlisle was climbing down the ladder, Mickey already talking to her two crewmen. She looked over as they approached and her smile when she saw them was wide. She came over immediately, throwing herself at Jim and he hugged her back tightly.

‘Damn.’ she said. ‘That’s the last time I follow you.’ She looked around them. ‘This place is a shithole.’

‘A shithole that no-one’s going to look for us in.’ Jim said. Carlise was now down and she came over to Ross, checking him over.

‘Are you all right, sir?’ she asked and Ross nodded.

‘None of that.’ Mickey said to her. ‘No ranks out here, names only.’ There was a grinding nose as another wall opened and then Tag was there, striding across.

‘This place suck balls.’ he announced and Mickey smiled.

‘That’s what I was just saying.’ she said. She looked at Jim. ‘So what’s the plan?’

‘Tag and Carlisle stay here.’ Jim said. ‘You, me and Ross are heading into the centre.’

‘Good plan.’ Mickey said. ‘I’ll scout out someone for the ships. You and Ross can find us a place to stay.’ She looked at Tag. ‘You know what to do.’

‘Everything of value.’ Tag said cheerfully. He regarded Carlisle with a grin and she looked down at him, towering over him by a full head and shoulders. ‘You’ll need clothes. I got some stuff that should fit Ross.’

‘And your credits.’ Mickey said. ‘I’ll need to make sure nobody talks.’ Tag nodded and trotted off back to his ship.

‘Clothes?’ Ross asked and Jim nodded, walking back to his own ship. Ross followed, his curiosity now piqued.

‘We’re kind of a giveaway like this.’ Jim said. ‘We need to blend in. We all carry a set of civilian clothing for that reason. He moved to the underbelly of the ship and pressed something on the landing gear at the back. There was the soft sound and then a concealed compartment descended from the underbelly of the craft. Ross stared as it came down. It was a series of three wire racks, each containing a storage container. Ross helped him pulled the containers out and set them down.

‘Ammo.’ Jim said, tapping one. ‘Clothing and survival kit.’ He opened the one containing clothing and sure enough, Ross could see a set of neatly folded civilian clothes inside as well as a heavy looking synth leather bag set on top. ‘Here.’ He moved now to the one containing ammunition and opened it. Ross could a neatly arranged series of mags. There was certainly enough for quite a while. ‘How many packs did you bring with you?’

‘Five.’ Ross replied. ‘Five mags in each, one hundred and forty rounds per mag.’

‘Good.’ Jim replied. ‘We’ll probably not need anywhere near that much, but no-one goes unarmed around places like this.’

‘Here we are.’ The turned at the sound of Tag’s voice. He was carrying a storage container and thrust it into Ross hands. ‘Might be a little big in the shoulders.’ He was a little shorter than Ross, but wider.

‘Collect all the mags from our ship and Mickey’s.’ Jim said to him. ‘Strip out every compromising component. We’re selling these ships clean.’

‘Got it.’ Tag said. ‘And the weapons?’

‘Sabotage all of them.’ Jim said. ‘If anyone tries to rewire them to be used, I want them to blow whoever it is sky high.’

‘I can do that.’ Tag was grinning. He walked off and Jim picked up his own container of clothing.

‘Come on.’ he said to Ross. ‘There’s an ablutions block over there.’ They went to a door one of the permanent walls and inside to small functional ablutions block. Ross got to work, stripping off his uniform and packing it back into the container. Tag’s container held a pair of simple black trousers, commonly worn by commercial ship crew, a grey long sleeved t-shirt with buttons at the neck and a black utility vest in bio-canvas. He pulled on the clothing, tucking the pants into his boots and tying them off and shrugging the vest and long sleeved t-shirt over his own black t-shirt, and found that the clothes fitted quite well all things considered. The last item was a jacket, roughened synth leather with ribbed sleeves that was a rusty-black colour. Ross put it on and then took out the bag from the container. It was like Jim’s, although it was bio-canvas and not synth leather, designed to strap across his chest and be carried on his back.

‘This isn’t going to work.’ he said to Jim, now also dressed in an almost identical fashion with the exception that his overshirt was dark blue, he had no utility vest, but a belt and holster instead which now held his smartgun and combat knife, and his jacket was a dark grey, dusty looking and worn. Jim regarded it and his mouth twisted in distaste. He took it off and discarded it then picked up his own synth leather flight jacket and put it on.

‘Better.’ he declared, then stepped over to Ross and reached up. Ross wasn’t sure what he was doing until he felt Jim’s hands in his hair, mussing it. ‘Now you look like commercial crew.’ He stepped back and then looked as if he’d just remembered something. He unzipped one of his pockets and then took out his cuff. Ross smiled and did the same, taking it out of his own pocket where he’d stashed it earlier.

‘Wait a minute.’ he said, as Jim was about to put it on. ‘We’re supposed to put them on each other.’

‘Oh.’ Jim said and then handed his over and took Ross’ in return. ‘Are we supposed to do anything else?’

‘Yeah, but it’s not like we have time for that.’ Ross said. Jim looked at him and then held out his left hand. Ross felt a little shiver go through him and then he strapped the cuff on Jim’s wrist, adjusting it so it was snug but not uncomfortable. Jim watched him and then did the same and his fingers burned Ross’ skin. Ross looked down at his hands and their matching cuffs, a sign to everyone that they were a bonded pair. He turned and caught a glimpse of his reflection in the mirror over the sink. It was an age since he’d worn anything other than a uniform and he looked like a completely different person. But then so did Jim, and Ross felt his uncertainty.

‘You look good.’ he said and it was true. That dark blue bought out the colour of Jim’s eyes and Ross felt a little surge of arousal. It suddenly occurred to him that getting Jim out of his clothes was something they needed to do the second they found a safe place to stay.

‘Idiot.’ Jim said turning to go through his discarded uniform. He retrieved the emergency credit chips from his other pocket and the small communicator. These went into the pockets of his belt along with his navigational tool and the two mags he carried were clipped to his belt. Ross followed suit, stashing his own communicator and nav tool in the pockets of the vest. He still wore his watch and his dog tags and noticed that Jim hadn’t taken his off either, simply tucked them under his shirts. He hooked his mags into the slots of the jacket and then slung his rifle across his back.

‘Trade.’ Jim was holding out the bag he’d been carrying. It was toughened synth leather and went across his body to rest at his side, far more convenient that the other had been. Jim took his one and strapped it on and they packed up their discarded things and carried them back out.

Mickey was dressed and waiting for them. Her own trousers were dark grey as well, and like them she’d tucked them into her combat boots. Her overshirt was green, made of bio-cotton, and her jacket was a fitted black synth leather with utility belt similar to Jim’s own. She also had a shadowy grey poncho with a hood over it, and Ross saw that she was wearing her flight gloves, the fingers cut off to easily handle a weapon. She was kneeling at the two containers from her ship, packing the backpack she had. The containers from all three ships were stacked together and Ross saw that Tag was already at work, stripping out things that would be useful. Jim knelt to do the same, and that was when she saw a flash of his cuff and grabbed his wrist, shoving his sleeve back. Her eyes narrowed and then she was on her feet, coming to Ross and repeating the action and then squealing loud enough for it to reverberate around the entire hangar.

‘This is a bloody bonding bracelet.’ she said. ‘When the hell did this happen?’ She glared accusingly at Ross and he took a step back in the face of her ire.

‘A few weeks ago.’ Jim said. ‘When his father was here.’

‘I knew it!’ Carlisle sounded triumphant. ‘Christ, the whole bloody regiment owes me so much money when we catch up with them.’

‘You kept that very quiet.’ Tag said with a grin.

‘We needed to.’ Jim said. ‘It was done so we can’t be separated. There’s a loophole on the regs apparently.’

‘So you’re married?’ Mickey made an impressed face.

‘Wait, you knew about that?’ Jim asked and she grinned.

‘I might have pushed it in Lt Shen’s direction.’ she said. ‘You forget that my hacking skills are infinitely superior to yours.’

‘You sneaky bitch.’ Jim was smiling broadly. ‘Now enough chatter. We need to get going.’

They packed their bags with food bars and water packs, the first aid kits contained in the survival kit and a couple of extra mags. Tag gave them his credit chips and Jim handed them to Ross.

‘Twenty four hours.’ Tag said. ‘Usual rules apply. Cass and I will hang here until you get back and if you don’t make, we’ll come looking for you.’

‘Tracking tags are still good.’ Mickey said. ‘Once we know what the hell we’re doing we’ll find a medic to take them out.’ She gave Jim a look. ‘Among other things.'

‘It’s all right, Mick.’ Jim said, shaking his head at her failure at subtlety. ‘He knows.’

‘He does?’ she frowned. ‘How?’

‘He’s gone into Alpha mode extra.’ Carlisle said. She was standing with her arms folded watching the proceedings. ‘Dwight told us this morning that it was probably because Jim’s pregnant.’

‘Great.’ Jim snorted. ‘Maybe we should take out a galaxy wide ad just so everyone knows.’ He stomped off. ‘We’ll see you later. Ross, come on.’

‘God, he’s so testy already.’ Mickey said, grinning at Ross. ‘I don’t envy you.’

‘Why not?’ Ross was suspicious at her wide grin.

‘You’ll see.’ Tag said, also smiling broadly.

*********

The transport into the centre was by shuttle. The mining colony was a bleak place, dust roads lines with entrances to subterranean dwellings that held bars, cheap hotels, trading centres for parts and all sorts of things. It was busy, the streets packed with people obviously looking to spend their wages. Off world mining was dangerous but lucrative and many people used it as a stepping stone to buying their own cargo ships. The inhabitants were a mixed bag, and Ross spotted at least seven different species mixing with the humans. There was a small group standing at a corner, their clothing or rather the strategic lack of it advertising their profession. Mickey went over to them and a few minutes later she came back with a small metal info card and handed it to Jim.

‘She said this one is trustworthy.’ Mickey said. ‘They’ll see you right. You two go do this and I’ll meet you back here in a couple of hours. Make sure you find a place to stay that’s off the main drag. We’ll be less likely to be spotted there.’

‘Any word on what’s happened?’ Jim asked and Mickey shrugged.

‘Not so much.’ she said. ‘There’s some talk about things happening but news travels slowly out here. So far nothing confirmed. I’m going to go hit the bars, see what I can find out and get those ships taken off our hands.’ She walked off into the crowd, leaving Ross staring at the info card in Jim’s hand.

‘What is that?’ he asked and Jim sighed.

‘Sexual health clinic.’ he said. ‘All the sex workers have to be registered with one.’ He took out his nav tool and punched in the address. ‘But they’ll be able to check other things as well.’ He nodded down the crowded street. ‘That way.’ He started walking and Ross followed.

The streets were built on a grid and they found the clinic in the fourth road south of the main drag. It had a discreet entrance, lit by the traditional red light that indicated that it catered to sex workers. Jim went down the stairs and pressed the entry system button. A few minutes later a voice answered in a language Ross didn’t recognise, but Jim answered readily enough and the door opened for them.

They went into a small plain waiting room. It was empty and Ross speculated that it was probably because their clientele was out plying their trade on what seemed to be a very busy night. There was a person sitting behind a counter and she looked up, her long tendrils held back with a series of metal bands. She was a species Ross had not encountered, her face flat and her eyes opaque white in her scaled face. Jim spoke to her again and she nodded and gestured for them to sit. Jim moved to sit down and Ross went to sit next to him.

‘What did she say?’ he asked and Jim sat back.

‘There’s a human doctor but she’s just busy with another patient.’ He replied. ‘She’ll see us when she’s done.’

Oh.’ Ross said. He was starting to feel oddly nervous, not unlike when he was about to go into a live fire situation. ‘Okay.’ Jim looked at him and there was a small smile quirking his mouth.

‘Relax.’ he said. ‘You look like you’re about to be sent to the brig.’ Ross glared at him and then decided to study the ceiling. It was about twenty minutes later that a tall, slender woman appeared at the entryway to the examination rooms. She was wearing maroon scrubs and a curious expression.

‘Sir?’ she asked and Jim and Ross both looked at her. ‘You can come through.’ She turned and disappeared down the corridor and Jim got up to follow her. Ross caught his arm.

‘You didn’t give her a name?’ he asked.

‘Nobody gives names here, Ross.’ Jim replied, taking his hand. ‘Now stop being nervous and lets go get this over with.’ They went down the corridor to an open door and went in. There was an examination table and the doctor turned around and nodded at Jim.

‘Up there, please.’ she said. ‘Shirt up and trousers down far enough that I can get at your belly.’ She picked up a handheld scanner and waited for Jim to get up on the examination table then nodded at Ross. ‘I assume this is your mate?’

‘He is.’ Jim replied, undoing his belt and shoving his trousers down just enough to expose his lower stomach and then rucking his shirt up. Ross stood and watched, his heart starting to thump unnaturally fast.

‘Last heat?’ the doctor asked.

‘About a month ago.’ Jim replied.

‘How was it?’ She was now adjusting the settings on the scanner.

‘Severe.’ Jim replied. He was watching her intently.

‘Multiple knottings?’ It took Ross a second to realise that this question was directed at him and he went scarlet. Jim regarded him with a dimpled grin.

‘Answer the question.’ he said and Ross growled softly as he realised that Jim was enjoying his discomfort immensely, his amusement a warm glow.

‘Yes.’ he replied through gritted teeth. ‘Multiple.’

‘Any other symptoms?’ the doctor asked, now moving the scanner over Jim’s abdomen.

‘He’s nesting.’ Ross replied and that got a raised blond eyebrow. ‘Blankets mostly.’

‘Interesting.’ The doctor adjusted the scanner and then there was a sound, like tiny waves on a tiny shore. ‘Ah, there they are.’

‘They?’ Jim looked a little alarmed at that.

‘Yes.’ she smiled. ‘Not a big litter but I assume this is your first.’

‘And my last.’ Jim was now glaring at Ross. ‘How many?’

‘Two healthy little pups.’ the doctor said and smiled at them. ‘Congratulations.’


	39. Crossing Paths

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mickey meets someone interesting.

Ross was walking on air. It didn’t matter that the galaxy was verging on being taken over, all he could think about right at that moment was the news that the Omega walking at his side was carrying his pups. It delighted him and made him want to growl at every Alpha that passed, staking his claim. He stepped in closer and placed a hand at the small of Jim’s back and got a flash of blue-green for his trouble.

‘What are you doing?’ Jim hissed. 

‘Nothing.’ Ross whipped his hand away. His Omega was not in the best of moods, the pregnancy having now been confirmed. Even the doctor, who must have surely been exposed to all sorts of things in her profession, had been rather shocked at Jim’s extensive use of profanity, especially when declaring his displeasure with the fact that Ross had put not one, but two pups in him. 

They were on a small off road from the one the clinic was in, Jim reasoning that being close was not necessarily a bad thing. The dwellings here were not as elaborate, mostly simple entrances underground and they chose one that looked completely nondescript and had a vacancy sign. They went downstairs into the small entrance lobby which had no-one manning it in the manner of these kinds of premises which were largely a place to sleep or fuck or both and could be rented by the day or hour or week. Payment was by credit transfer and Jim got three rooms, the security passes ejected from a slot. It was an archaic way of doing things, but out in the mining colonies discretion and antiquation were working to their advantage with no-one registering who was actually in the rooms. 

‘Why three?’ Ross asked and Jim gave him a look. 

‘Tag and Mickey like to play.’ he said. ‘I’m sure Cass would rather spend her nights sleeping instead of fending off two horny Omegas. They can make do with each other.’ He pocketed two of the passes and used the third to open the door to their right. ‘Let’s go check it out.’ 

Ross followed him in and they found themselves in a long curving corridor lined with doors on each side. The lights were automatic, flicking on and off as they passed until they located the rooms, all next to each other. Jim opened the door to their one. It was plain, a bed and an ablutions block and an old entertainment system. The bed was plasti-sealed for hygiene and Ross could see from looking that the bed covers were the thin disposable ones beloved of cheap hotels everywhere that were easily thrown away without having to worry about whatever bodily fluids might be soiling them. Jim snorted in derision and tore the plastic covering off and tested the bed with one hand, his face immediately telling Ross that it did not meet his approval. He watched his Omega inspect the rest of the room, eyes narrowing at every fault until he finally turned to Ross, hands on his hips. 

‘This place is a fucking dump.’ he declared and Ross sighed.

‘We’ll get you what you need to make you comfortable.’ he replied, trying to sound reassuring. Jim’s annoyance was coming off him in waves and it was unsettling Ross far more than it normally did, probably a side-effect of his body becoming attuned to his pregnant Omega’s whims.

‘Yes we will.’ Jim replied, his tone making it very clear that there would be no negotiation on the matter. Ross watched as he took his bag and jacket off and hung them up on the hooks on the wall that sufficed for storage. ‘At least it’s clean.’ 

‘It could be a lot worse.’ he replied, doing the same with his jacket and rifle, dumping his bag next to the bed. 

‘Don’t.’ Jim was now sticking his head in the ablutions unit. ‘We’ll stay here until we get a ship sorted and then we’re off.’ He came back and climbed on the bed, going to sit cross-legged in the middle of it. ‘Now come here and talk to me.’

‘What?’ Ross did the same and Jim looked at him, his face serious. He reached out and took Ross’ hands.

‘I am going to say something and I want you to listen to me.’ he said. ‘What we’re about to do is crazy and risky, especially out here with no idea whether we will be safe or even be able to care for them properly. I think it’s clear neither of us knows anything about being a parent.’ Ross started to protest and Jim shushed him. ‘I told you to listen so you’re going to damn well listen.’ He took a deep breath. ‘We have two choices. It’s not so far along that we can’t terminate, but I don’t think you want that.’

‘I don’t.’ Ross said. ‘But if it’s what you want then we can. I know that you didn’t want this and that you may never have wanted this if you could have chosen.’

‘Probably not.’ Jim said. ‘But it’s done now. Now we have to decide what we’re going to do about it.’ He looked at Ross. ‘I will carry these pups, but there are going to be some conditions attached.’

‘Anything.’ Ross had been trying not to get his hopes up, but now that Jim had said he would have them it was all he could do to control his happiness. 

‘This will be the only time we do this.’ Jim said, as stern as Ross had ever seen him. ‘There won’t be another litter after this. I’m getting fixed and so are you. And if they turn out to be Omegas they will follow me into the pilot’s programme, if we make it back. If they are Alphas then you can decide which path they will follow.’

‘I can do that. But what if they’re Betas?’ Ross asked. ‘They could be with my genetics.’ 

‘Then we get your parents involved and they can advise us.’ Jim said. He looked down, toying with Ross’ hand. ‘I can’t believe we’re doing this.’

‘A lot has happened in the last twelve hours.’ Ross said. He was suddenly feeling incredibly tired, the emotional high starting to wear off. ‘Shit.’

‘What are you thinking?” Jim asked and Ross shrugged. 

‘What you said about Nampara.’ he replied. ‘About them being defenceless.’ He looked away. ‘You’re right.’

‘I’m sorry.’ Jim replied. ‘Look it may just have been us.’

‘You don’t believe that.’ Ross said. ‘And Corporate have been after Nampara for a long time.’ 

‘I’m sure they’re all right.’ Jim said. ‘The Council wouldn’t stand for an attack on a peaceful planet. And you can bet that Ndaka has something up her sleeve. She made that jump somewhere.’

‘Maybe.’ Ross sighed. He took his hand back and made to get off the bed, but Jim stopped him. 

‘You’re tired.’ he said. ‘You need to sleep, we both do.’ 

‘Are you feeling all right?’ Ross asked and he nodded.

‘I feel fine, just knackered. Once we hear from Mickey, we can go get the others and then crash out for a couple of days, recuperate and decide what the next move is.’ Jim stifled a yawn. ‘We’ve still got an hour or two. Once she gets going, it takes a while for her to come back down. She’s probably cruising all the bars and drinking Alphas three times her size under the table.’ He leaned forward and started unlacing his boots. ‘I think we can afford a couple of hours sleep. She’ll send us a com when she’s got what she needs.’

‘And you’re not worried about her being out there by herself?’ Ross found the idea of sleep far too tempting. He followed Jim’s suit and got to work on his own boots. 

‘You’re joking, right?’ Jim laughed. ‘Mickey’s a farmer’s daughter. The first time she got into a fight she took on three Alpha boys that wanted to assault her. She broke all their noses and beat them bloody. It’s one of the reasons she got picked for the programme. She has almost as much aggression as an Alpha but she’s clever with it.’ He was pulling at the bedclothes, crawling in underneath them. ‘Come here, Ross.’ There was just a hint of demand in it and Ross smiled and wriggled in under the admittedly thin bedclothes with him. He waited for Jim to settle in against him, head on his shoulder and nosed at his hair. 

‘You’re right.’ He said. ‘If we’re going to stay here for a while, we’ll definitely need more blankets.’ Jim snuffled a laugh against him and he was so warm and so alive in Ross’ arms. He felt the first flickerings of anger chasing the worry for his family and Jim raised his head to look at him.

‘Ross.’ His voice was soothing. ‘It’s all right. I’m safe.’ He smiled at him. ‘We’re safe.’ 

‘I know.’ Ross said. He lifted his hand and stroked Jim’s face with the backs of his fingers. ‘Thank you for coming back for me.’

‘Like I’d leave you there.’ Jim replied, settling back down. ‘Idiot Alpha.’ Ross pulled the covers up over them both and listened to Jim’s breathing even out and then slow as he fell asleep. He fought to keep his eyes open but eventually it was too difficult and he followed.

*********

Mickey flipped her credit ship at the barman and he caught it and tucked it away, then nodded over at a man sitting at the back of the bar. 

‘Try him.’ He said and she smiled her thanks and walked over, a bottle of Vulurian firewater in her hand. She’d always found that negotiations went better with alcohol. As she approached the table she summed up the man. He was a Beta, a merchant, and very easy on the eye. A pleasant thought occurred to her of them concluding their arrangement in more hospitable surroundings. She got to the booth he was seated in and the man looked up. He had a scar across his face and thick black hair which she found most arresting. 

‘I hear you’re in the market.’ she said. 

‘For what exactly?’ he asked and Mickey grinned and slammed the bottle down on the table. 

‘I’m so glad you asked.’ she replied.

*********

‘How much do you think she’ll get?’ Carlisle heaved a missile out of its cradle and Tag raised both eyebrows as he admired her musculature. The Alpha sergeant had taken off her jacket and was now in her black vest only. 

‘Has anyone ever told you that you are magnificent?’ he asked and Carlisle chuckled. 

‘You’re barking up the wrong tree, Tag.’ she said with a grin. ‘I don’t do cocks.’

‘No?’ Tag couldn’t hide his disappointment. 

‘No.’ Carlisle grinned at him. ‘Just never had the taste for them. I know that makes me unusual but hey, it’s what I like.’ 

‘How about Mickey then?” he asked. ‘She’s a lot of fun.’

‘I’m sure she is.’ Carlilse said and then there was a flicker of something across her face. ‘I don’t really do interactions at all to be honest.’

‘So there’s never been an Omega you’ve been interested in?’ Tag asked, taking the missile head off and regarding the mess of wiring and components inside. He cracked his knuckles and started messing things up which would result in a very nasty explosion if anyone handled it the wrong way. When there was no answer, he looked up and saw that Carlisle was standing quiet, her face slightly troubled. ‘Cass? Did I say something wrong?’

‘There was someone, once.’ she replied. ‘But it was only for an instant and then she was gone.’ She sighed and shrugged. ‘It’s very unlikely I’ll ever see her again.’ She looked at him with a rueful smile, then came over and clapped him on the shoulder so hard he almost fell over. ‘Besides, I’m married to my post.’ 

‘Lucky post.’ Tag said and grinned at her and this time it was returned sincerely. 

‘You’re going to do all of those?’ she asked, nodding at the missile. 

‘Every last one.’ Tag replied. ‘We won’t be selling anything that could be used against people, and if someone takes these from the dump then they’ll be in for a nasty surprise.’ 

‘Can you teach me?’ Carlisle asked and he looked up, surprised at her request. ‘I think knowing something about demolitions could come in handy.’

‘Only if you teach me to use that.’ Tag replied, nodding at her rifle which she had rested against the pile of storage crates. Carlisle looked back at it and then at him, her smile lighting up her face.

‘Deal.’ she said.

*********

‘Seventy-five.’ Dino said. Mickey laughed and took another drink.

‘You can fuck off.’ she replied. ‘One twenty-five. Per ship.’ 

‘You’ll bankrupt me.’ the Beta complained.

‘That’s bullshit.’ she said. ‘You’re going to break them for components. You’ll get three times that much when you’re done.’

‘You’re too damn smart for your own good.’ Dino shook his head and then grimaced. ‘What are you going to do with that much credit.’ Mickey shrugged. 

‘Buy myself an island and fill it with beautiful Alphas to cater to my every whim.’ she said and Dino laughed. 

‘All right.’ he said. ‘One twenty-five. Only because you’re so beautiful yourself.’ 

‘Liar.’ Mickey laughed. They shook hands and she poured them another drink. ‘Now I need something else.’

‘Ye gods, woman.’ Dino chuckled into his glass. ‘What else could you possibly get? You’ve already bled me dry. I’m buying ships I haven’t even seen.’ He shook his head. ‘I must have brain fever.’

‘There’s been some news that Corporate are on the move.’ she said and he snorted loudly. 

‘Idiots.’ he said. ‘They’ve been sniffing around here for months. Thank fuck the mining corps have no truck with them. They stay out of mining space if they know what’s good for them.’

‘I’ve heard their interests have been expanding lately.’ Mickey said, testing to see how far she could push.

‘We don’t hear much out here.’ Dino said. ‘They’d be stupid to try and take the mining corps on. Those soft bastards wouldn’t last a second out here.’ He gave her a thoughtful look. ‘What’s your interest anyway?’

‘Let’s just say I’d like to avoid them.’ Mickey said. ‘UESN and Corporate.’

‘You a smuggler?’ Dino asked and she grinned and gave him a coy look. ‘Well, you’re not alone out here.’ He nodded and she followed his gaze. ‘That lot came in about a week ago.’ He was looking at a table about three down, occupied by three men who Mickey immediately identified as Alphas. ‘Been keeping very quiet but they’re looking for someone or something.’ He looked at Mickey enquiringly. ‘Something happen in the smuggler lanes?’

‘I couldn’t possibly say.’ Mickey craned her neck to try and get a better look at the three men, then immediately moved back when she saw one of them get up. She turned back around but soon enough a shadow fell across their table and she looked up.

It took everything she had not to gasp.

Mickey considered herself an appreciative admirer of the human form, both male and female. The Alpha now standing at the table in front of her, however, was by far the most attractive specimen she’d ever laid eyes on. He was tall and broad shouldered, his face darkly stubbled and strong jawed. He leaned over and Dino went a little pale. 

‘Dino.’ the Alpha said in a deep voice, tilting his head and looking steadily at Mickey. Under the light over the booth she could see that he had dark green eyes. ‘You trying to get one over on one of ours?’

‘No.’ Dino sounded affronted. Mickey was impressed. For the Alpha to have heard their conversation from where they were sitting and over the music, his senses had to be particularly keen. She noted the wicked looking blaster at his hip and felt a little shiver go down her spine. The Alpha continued to look at her with speculative eyes and she stared back at him, putting as much challenge as she could into it. 

‘I don’t think we’ve been introduced.’ she said. 

‘My apologies, Omega.’ the Alpha said with a suggestive smile and the way he said Omega made her skin tingle. 

‘This is Ivan Kirill.’ Dino said. ‘Ivan this is…’

‘Michaela Staines.’ Mickey said. Her nose was almost twitching as the Alpha’s smell rolled over her. 

‘A word to the wise.’ Ivan said and smiled. It was sharp and wolfish and Mickey wanted to feel those even teeth on her skin. ‘This one will cheat you for a one percent profit.’ Dino made an offended noise which was choked off the second Ivan turned that stern gaze on him. 

‘So what do you suggest?’ Mickey asked, narrowing her eyes just enough to see an answering flash in the green. 

‘Make sure he pays you before you give him anything.’ Ivan replied and then straightened up and held out a hand. ‘Now I think you want to come with me.’ She got up without hesitation, leaving the protesting Beta behind her. 

‘I know where your workshop is.’ she called back over her shoulder. ‘I’ll find you tomorrow.’ 

They got into the alley that ran along the back of the bar and in an instant Ivan had her pinned up against the wall. Mickey could hardly breathe for excitement, her heart hammering. She’d never had a reaction like this before, not with a single Alpha on board the Dragon or any she’d encountered on leave. 

‘I could smell you across the room.’ Ivan growled. He lowered his head and breathed in at her neck. ‘You’re not bonded?’ 

‘No.’ she replied. ‘You?’ 

‘No.’ Ivan raised his head, his green eyes almost glowing. ‘You must be careful. This is not a safe place for an Omega right now.’

‘What do you mean?’ Mickey asked. She was almost drugged on the scent of him. 

‘I mean that Dino says Corporate is not here.’ Ivan shook his head. ‘He’s wrong. They’ve been making their rounds of the mining corp planets and everywhere they’ve been, Omegas have been disappearing.’ Mickey stared at him. 

‘How do you know this?’ she asked. 

‘Because the three Omegas from our ship, including our captain’s mate, were taken a week ago.’ Ivan said and now his eyes flashed dangerously. Mickey couldn’t help but think about how devastating he would be in a full rage. ‘We came here to try and find any sign of them. Nothing yet, but Corporate is here. They’re looking. Two days ago a family lost their daughters, three Omegas that worked one of the bars down the strip. They went out on a supply run and didn’t come back.' He was still breathing her in, one hand resting lightly on her hip. ‘The pleasure houses are losing dozens, but no-one says anything.’

‘I can take care of myself.’ Mickey replied, her own hands on his biceps, feeling the strength there. Unlike other Omegas, she had fucked a few Alphas while off ship but this was the first time she had felt her biological drive kick in so strongly. 

‘I’m sure you can.’ Ivan smiled and looked down at her smartgun on her hip. Then he reached up and ran a finger along her collar bone, catching the chain and pulling out her dogtags before she could stop him. ‘You’re no smuggler, pretty Omega. Good thing Dino’s too thick to realise it.’ Mickey looked at him. There was no duplicity in his eyes, just questions. She made a decision. 

‘Our ship was attacked by Corporate yesterday.’ she replied. ‘Our captain had to make a jump to save the ship and we got left behind. This is the best place to hide.’ 

‘It’s started then.’ Ivan said and she looked at him. 

‘What’s started?’ she asked. Ivan stepped back from her and held out his hand again. 

‘Not here.’ he said. ‘Come with me.’ 

Mickey stared at him and then at the hand. She was shocked her reaction to this Alpha, and even more shocked that she found herself trusting him. She took his hand and Ivan led her from the alley. 

**********

Ross woke up with the smell of his Omega in his nose and Jim’s warm solid body pressed against him, chest to back as they slept. He took a deep breath and snuggled closer, smiling as he recalled their conversation earlier. He ran one hand over Jim’s hip, tugging at his shirt enough to be able to insinuate his hand underneath it. He ran his fingers over Jim’s soft skin, down until his hand rested on his Omega’s stomach. Jim shifted slightly and Ross kissed the back of his neck.

‘I love you.’ he whispered. ‘You and our babies.’

‘You know you can’t feel them move yet.’ Jim’s voice was sleep rough and warm with affection. He twisted slightly so that he could look at Ross. Ross leaned over enough to kiss him and Jim’s mouth opened under his. Ross licked into Jim’s mouth, Jim answering with his own soft lick back. Their tongues dragged against each other’s lazily, the closeness of sleep making them languid. Ross moved his hand up, finding one nipple and feeling it stiffen under his touch. He pulled his hand out of Jim’s shirt to lick his thumb and then returned to it, and Jim moaned into his mouth as Ross rubbed his wet thumb over the nipple again and again, teasing him until Jim was kissing him desperately, arching into him. He moved back against Ross and Ross thrust up into the curve of his backside, already rock hard and full of desire for his Omega. He could smell Jim’s own arousal, his scent rich and almost overwhelming. 

‘Ross.’ Jim breathed. His hand slipped between them, taking hold of Ross’ cock. ‘Isn’t this how this whole mess got started?’

‘I said I was sorry.’ Ross replied, kissing Jim’s neck and then licking up to his ear and feeling his Omega shiver. Frustrated with the lack of skin on skin contact, he rucked Jim’s shirt up, getting his Omega tangled in it until it finally came off with a great deal of snickering.

‘Like hell, you’re sorry.’ Jim replied once he was out. ‘You should have seen yourself at the clinic. You may as well have been wearing a neon sign that said ‘My cock works!’around your neck.’ 

‘I think I’d prefer one that said ‘I knocked up my Omega on the first try.’ Ross replied, pinching Jim’s nipple softly and getting a gasp. He did it again and Jim’s hand tightened on him. ‘Can we do this? Is it safe.’

‘Fucking hell.’ Jim’s body shook with laughter. ‘You are frighteningly ignorant of biology. Tomorrow we’re going to get you hooked into the ‘net so you can learn something about what’s actually going to happen in the next six months.’ He whined as Ross bit the side of his neck gently. ‘Not right now though.

‘No.’ Ross thrust up into his hand. ‘What do you want to do instead?’ 

‘I was thinking about taking out my frustrations on you.’ Jim replied. ‘Christ, I’m so fucking wet right now you could fuck me without even warming me up first.’ His words sent fire through Ross and he sat up, getting onto his knees and manhandling Jim onto his back. Jim gave him a sultry smile and threw both arms above his head, blinking at him slowly like a cat. Ross moved to kneel between his legs, and Jim hooked them over his hips, watching as Ross reached back and pulled his shirts over his head and chucked them on the floor. 

‘Tell me what you want.’ he said and Jim’s eyes darkened. 

‘Knot me.’ he said. ‘Fuck me and come in me, my Alpha.’ 

‘Jim.’ The word was punched out of him on a harsh breath and Ross fell back down over him, kissing Jim hard enough to bruise, their dog tags clinking. He could feel Jim’s hands at his belt and then undoing his pants and sliding down the front to pull out his cock, stroking lightly enough to tease and it made Ross growl. He gave in, the need to dominate and own his Omega coming on strong and he sat back up on his heels. He undid Jim’s pants and pulled them down and Jim lifted his hips to aid him. They came off and Ross threw them away. He looked back down. Jim was panting softly, chest moving light and fast, and his blue-green eyes were soft with want. Ross pressed at his knees and Jim splayed his legs open so Ross could look at him, his hard cock curving up against his stomach that would soon be growing with the pups inside, rounding out and showing everyone who looked that he belonged to Ross. There was the sheen of slick on his stomach as his cock leaked onto his skin and Ross trailed his fingertips through it and then licked it off. It was matched by the sheen on the inside of his thighs and Ross ran his hand down Jim’s cock and between his legs. Jim watched him intently, moaning when Ross breached him with the tips of two fingers. 

'Fuck, you are wet.’ he said and Jim arched up off the bed a little, keening as if in pain. Ross pushed a little harder and his fingers went in all the way. He moved them slowly, gently as he drew them almost all the way out and then pushed them all the way back in. The slick that coated them was abundant, and the smell was intoxicating. Jim had his head turned to the side, eyes closed as he moaned into the pillow. He was starting to sweat and Ross ran his free hand over his chest and down to his stomach. He felt a surge of love and protectiveness fill him. ‘Will this be alright? I won’t be able to put anymore in you, will I?’

‘No.’ Jim said it through gritted teeth. ‘But if you don’t put your cock in me soon, I may make you lose the ability to father pups permanently.’ Ross laughed at the snarky tone. He drew back, pulling his fingers out and then wrestled his pants off. 

‘Turn over.’ he commanded. ‘Spread your legs for me like a good Omega so I can fuck you.’

‘I’m not a good Omega.’ Jim snarled and sat up abruptly. He shoved Ross back down on the bed, straddling him and hissing at Ross as he moved to touch him. ‘No. This time you keep your hands to yourself.’ Ross returned the look and moved his hands above his head, playing the submissive. Jim laughed and took hold of him firmly, rubbing himself against the head of Ross’ cock until Ross could feel his skin was wet with Jim’s slick. 

‘Fuck yourself on me.’ he said and Jim locked eyes with him. ‘I want to watch you do it.’ Jim gave him a wicked smile and then moaned open mouthed and shameless as he sank down, Ross cock breaching him slowly. Ross gripped the pillow under his head and watched him, looking down to see where he entered Jim’s body. Jim lowered himself until they were flush against each other, hand moving to brace himself against Ross’ chest and the started to raise and lower himself until he found his rhythm. His eyes were bright, his cheeks flushed and Ross watched him, hypnotised by how beautiful he was. 

‘You feel so good.’ Jim breathed. ‘So deep inside me.’ He threw his head back, hands going to brace himself against Ross’ thighs as he started riding him hard. ‘Fuck…yes.’ He started to cry out, and Ross could feel him clenching around him with every movement. It broke something inside him and he growled loud enough to shock Jim into silence. Ross took advantage of his surprise to sit up and grab him around the hips. He used every bit of strength he had to lift them both up until he was kneeling, Jim still impaled on his cock. He threw his arms around Ross’ neck and hung on as Ross hooked his elbows under Jim’s knees. He thrust up hard and Jim lost it, bucking in his arms like a wild animal as he thrashed and moaned and bit down on Ross’ shoulder. It was frenzied and Ross was relentless, driving in with every ounce of strength he possessed. It felt so good, giving in to his primal urges, and Jim was laughing in his arms, meeting every thrust with a passion Ross had never seen from him. The end came when they were both so far gone they were almost insensible with it, their cries competing as they drove each other up and then dragged each other over the edge. Jim’s orgasm was powerful, knocking the air out of him and making him bear down on Ross’ cock so hard that Ross’ own climax felt like it was being pulled from him. He bit down on Jim’s sweat soaked skin, and filled him up until his knot took hold. They finally slowed, panting hard into each other’s mouths, and then Ross moved forward to lower them both to the bed. 

‘Fuck.’ Jim breathed. ‘That was insanely good.’

‘Nice to know it’s good for something.’ Ross was shattered. He gave in and draped himself over Jim’s body, their skin wet with sweat and Jim’s semen. ‘I need to go back to sleep now.’ Jim laughed and pulled him down into a kiss. 

‘Enjoy it while it lasts.’ he replied. ‘In a few months we may not be able to be so energetic.’ Ross looked at him, pushing Jim’s hair back with one hand and licking the sweat from his face. He was contemplating waiting till he could pull out and then turning Jim over and burying himself between his legs, licking the cum out of him until Jim was howling. 

That thought was unfortunately interrupted by the sound of Jim’s com. 

‘Fuck.’ Jim said. He looked around and spotted his belt a few feet away on the floor. ‘You get it.’

‘Um…no.’ Ross replied. ‘We’re kind of stuck together in case you hadn’t noticed.’

‘Then they’ll just have to wait until we become unstuck.’ Jim laughed and snapped playfully at Ross’ fingers when they strayed too close. Ross tapped him on the nose. 

‘Let’s hope it’s not important.’ he replied and Jim growled at him and dragged him back in for another kiss.

**********

They had been a crew of nine, but now they were only four. Mickey looked around her at them and could see anger and distress and a seething frustration etched on all their faces. Ivan had brought her to a dwelling on the far side of the strip, down a side street that wasn’t even lit adequately. There was a workshop at the bottom of the stairs, run by a grumpy looking Beta and he’d allowed them through into the back room. It was a storage facility, dirt floored and packed full of spare parts.

‘All of them?’ Mickey had to say she was appalled. ‘I don’t understand how?’

‘Neither do we.’ the captain said. John Silver was a giant of a man at six foot four, gaunt looking and black haired. His blue eyes were cold with anger as he spoke. ‘My ship has always been a good place for Omegas. It’s not easy being out in the Reaches when you’re unbonded but there was never any time when my crew felt unsafe, but I never turned a competent crewman down based on their designation unlike a lot of other captains that refuse to fly with them unless they are bonded or simply use Betas instead. Until now that is.’

‘It hasn’t only been unbonded though.’ Ivan said and Mickey looked at Silver again. The strain on his face was terrible. He looked grey and worn out, the physical and emotional strain of not having his mate with him taking a terrible toll. ‘And that is a crime in all places, even those considered to be uncivilised.’ 

‘They usually went out in a pack so they could keep each other safe.’ The other two crew were also there, one Beta and another Alpha. It was the Alpha who spoke, and he was most unusual to look at, almost as short as Jim was although not quite as short as herself, and from one of the planets on the far arm of the galaxy’s spiral. He had thick dark curly hair and a deep olive complexion, with deep-set brown eyes and a ready smile that looked like it hadn’t been getting much use lately. Ivan had introduced him was Yamin Hernandez. The Beta was a woman, her hair shaded a deep blue and her skin so dark it was almost black. Her name was Cordelai Henson and she was not entirely human, rather a child of a mixed bonding. 

‘The whole damn lot disappeared.’ she said, turning luminous grey eyes on Mickey. ‘We went out to try and find them, but it was like they had simply vanished into thin air.’ 

‘Why here though?’ Mickey asked. ‘I saw a fair few Omegas last night.’

‘Exactly.’ Silver said. ‘Corporate hasn’t hit this system yet but they are coming and some are here already. We’ve been tracking a ship that we think is a slaver.’

‘They’re not doing it directly.’ Ivan said. ‘They’re contracting this out to slavers, smugglers who don’t have any morals and who aren’t averse to carrying human cargo.’ He spat on the floor. ‘Ублюдок!’

‘But why?’ Mickey looked at Silver. ‘What do they need Omegas for?’

‘We were hoping that you could shed light on that.’ Silver said. ‘Maybe the UESN knows something we don’t.’ 

‘There were rumours about a month or so back.’ Ivan said. ‘Talk about something that Corporate had found. A mining ship with a dead crew.’ Mickey looked at him and he met her eyes steadily. 

‘How do you know this?’ she asked and they all looked at each other. 

‘A call got put out for a cargo delivery.’ Silver said. ‘Nothing too unusual, a consignment of machine parts due to go to a ship near the far sectors. We were told that the client wanted to use untraceable channels to avoid duty, so we took the job. Smuggling for Corporate is usually a sweet deal, good pay and minimal risk. A lot of the time it’s because they don’t want the Council or UESN knowing what they are up to.’

‘What kind of parts?’ Mickey’s interest was piqued. 

‘Layla, one of our Omegas, said that she’d never seen anything like them before.’ Cordelai ran her fingers over her data pad ad it projected a small hologram. ‘She took these for collateral and because she could never keep her damn nose out of anything.’ Mickey stared at the projection. 

‘I’m not an engineer.’ she said. ‘I have no idea what these are.’ She tilted her head. ‘But they don’t look like machine parts. They look like weapon components.’

‘That’s what we thought.’ Silver said. ‘The ship we delivered them too was an unmarked vessel, a big fucker. Looked like R & D, but we weren’t allowed anywhere inside, just the cargo hangar. We dropped everything off and got paid and left, but not before we had a good scrounge around. Those Corporate types leave the damndest things just lying there for the taking. We overhead them talking about a ship called the Orien. We all knew it. It had been a place we’d done business with a few times. Nice crew, good captain. The techs were talking about a consignment from them, something they were holding on board the ship. They didn’t sound too happy about it at all.’

‘What we didn’t know was that the fuckers had put a tracker on us.’ Yamin said. ‘We found it after the others got taken. The shitty thing is that the mining corps run their own rules out here and they were not interested in a bunch of smugglers that had gone missing. No bodies turned up so they just wrote them off as having got on another ship and skipped planet.’

‘They wouldn’t have gone.’ Silver’s voice was a low growl. ‘My mate would not have left.’ Mickey could smell how distressed he was becoming and Yamin took his arm and guided him away from where they were sitting, to the back of the workshop.

‘Then yesterday we hear that there have been attacks across the systems from other ships coming in.’ Ivan said. ‘Corporate taking UESN ships and we knew that something has been going on.’

‘No-one knew the attack was coming.’ Mickey said. ‘We were caught completely by surprise and at a time when we were compromised. My best bet would be a mole, or maybe a few.’ She took a deep breath. ‘I need to speak to the others I came in with. They will be able to tell you more, but I think that everything that happened aboard my ship and what’s been happening to the Omegas that had gone missing might be connected.’

‘What do you know?’ Cordelai asked. 

‘Nothing directly, but I am travelling with two people who were on that ship. The one you mentioned earlier. Something happened out there, something bad.’ Mickey said. 

‘You have somewhere to stay?’ Ivan asked and she nodded.

‘It’s being sorted.’ Mickey replied. ‘I’m going to head over and find them.’ She got up and Ivan stood up as well. 

‘I will go with you.’ he said. ‘Make sure you get there.’ There was a glint in his green eyes and Mickey gave him a crooked smile. 

‘I can look after myself.’ she said. ‘But I would appreciate the company.’ She looked over at the two figures partially hidden by the shelves. ‘Will he be alright?’

‘No.’ Ivan said, his face troubled. ‘Not unless we get her back.’

*********

Sellar sat in her office, face thoughtful. Her door chimed and she opened it. Campbell and Preston came in. 

‘Sit.’ she said and they sat down on the opposite side of the desk. They looked at her and she looked back, all of them refusing to voice the sadness that they were all feeling. ‘I have a job for you two. Not a nice one either and one that is to be kept completely quiet.’

‘What is it, Commander?’ Campbell asked and Sellar slid her data pad across to them. They looked at the list of names Ndaka had given her. 

‘These are our potential moles.’ She said and saw the shock on their faces. ‘I want you to go through everything. Not just surface logs, I want you to hack into the ships systems to the deep recall memories. I want to know every transmission that was made by these people and I want to know where it was made from. I want to know who it was to and what was in it. I don’t care if they’re officers or enlisted. Everyone gets the same treatment. And I want it done yesterday.’ 

‘Commander.’ Preston looked pale. ‘Why is she on here?’ 

‘Because she sent a transmission that was undocumented and has no traceable sourse.’ Sella replied. ‘She gets the same treatment as everyone else on that list.’

‘But she’s the Captain’s XO.’ Campbell said. Then his eyes fell on another name. ‘This is crazy…’

‘I know it is.’ Sellar replied. ‘These are people we know and trust. People we’ve worked with for years. I don’t want to believe any one of them could be a traitor but this is the only place we have to start. I want it to be done as soon as you can and with as much discretion as you are capable of. No-one can know until we’ve found what we’re looking for. Dismissed.’ They both nodded and then got up and left, and Sellar got up from her chair once her door was closed and moved to look into the hangar, now in darkness for the late watch.

There was another chime at her door and she frowned, surprised to have another visitor. They were on skeleton staff for this watch to give most the chance to sleep and she moved to check who it was, opening the door and looking enquiringly at her visitor. 

‘Corporal Enys.’ She said. ‘What are you doing up?’

‘I’ve just come off watch.’ Enys looked exhausted. ‘All the injured Alphas are stable and I’ve also been helping out in the Omega med bay as well.’ 

‘Please sit down.’ Sellar said and called for coffee. ‘What’s the count?’

‘Everyone will survive but it was touch and go for a few.’ Enys ran one hand through his hair. ‘It’s not why I’m here though. Something happened this morning and I need to tell you. I thought about it, and you deserve to know.’

‘What is it?’ Sellar could feel her stomach knot.

‘Jim’s probably pregnant.’ Enys replied and Sellar felt like the air had been knocked out of her. She sat back in her seat, not even able to speak. 

‘Pregnant?’ she finally said. ‘How?’ Then she realised what she’d said and it was like a dam of emotion breaking. She started giggling, almost hysterical. Enys gaped at her in shock and then also started laughing and eventually they were both insensible in their chairs, tears running down their faces.

‘Jesus fuck.’ Enys said. ‘Begging your pardon, Ma’am.’

‘Oh, for Christ’s sake Dwight.’ Sellar wiped her eyes. ‘I think we’re way past formalities at this point.’ She put one hand to her forehead. ‘Oh my God, I’m going to be a grandmother?’

‘Yes.’ Enys replied. ‘At least as far as I could tell.’ 

‘And they knew, I take it.’ Sellar asked and Enys couldn’t suppress a smile.

‘Ross didn’t have a clue.’ he said. ‘The look on his face was quiet something.’

‘I wish I could have seen it.’ Sellar said and the corners of her mouth dipped down briefly. ‘I wish I could have seen what Jim’s face looked like when Ross told him.’

‘I am sorry, Collette.’ Enys said. ‘I know this is hard for you.’

‘It’s hard for both of us.’ she replied and then sighed heavily. ‘You’ll no doubt be informed in good time but this little deviation of ours has thrown up a rather interesting issue.’

‘Which is?’ Enys asked.

‘Supressants, or rather the fact that in five months we are going to run out.’ Sellar said and Enys’ eyebrows went up. 

‘Oh dear.’ he said. ‘That’s not good.’

‘The understatement of the cycle.’ Sellar said. ‘It’s been decided that we’re going to allow mating to cope with the inevitable heats.’ 

‘Now that I did not expect.’ Enys said. 

‘Sit down and I’ll explain it to you.’ Sellar said and rang for more coffee.

*********

Mickey’s comm chimed and she took it out and checked it. There was an address and she punched it into her nav tool. 

‘I have to go.’ she said. ‘That’s my call.’

‘How long are you all thinking of hanging around?’ Ivan asked and she shrugged. 

‘Long enough to get a ship and decide where the hell we’re going.’ she replied. ‘Why?’

‘Because we have a ship and no pilots.’ Ivan replied. ‘I mean Cordelai pilots but she’s not an Omega. We could use you.’ He shifted in his seat. ‘You need jobs to get around unnoticed and credit to live.’

‘We’re not smugglers Ivan.’ Mickey said, but the idea was now scratching at the back of her head. ‘And everyone would have to agree.’ She smiled at him. ‘And as amazing as you smell, I don’t know you. I have taken a bigger risk than I should have by telling you this much.’ 

‘I appreciate that.’ Ivan replied, also smiling. ‘Both the trust and the comment about my scent.’ He leaned in closer and Mickey felt herself drawn to him. ‘Look, why don’t we arrange something in a neutral place for you crew to meet my crew. See if we get along. Bu we have to move fast, John’s in a bad way. We need to find where our Omegas have been taken and as soon as this slaver goes into orbit we’ll be following them. I just think that having a few people who can handle themselves with us would be a distinct advantage.’ Then his smile turned wicked. ‘The fact that one of them is the most beautiful Omega I have ever set eyes on is simply a fringe benefit.’

‘Charmer.’ Mickey replied, narrowing her eyes at him. ‘All right, I’ll ask them. But no pormises.’ 

‘Good. ‘Ivan got up. ‘I will meet you here tomorrow if that’s suitable and we can discuss terms. If you like I’ll go with you to scare more credit out of Dino.’

‘Deal.’ Mickey got up as well and then walked off, feeling Ivan’s eyes on her back the whole way. 

**********

‘I’ve sent her a comm.’ Jim was dressed again, looking as if nothing had happened. ‘She said she’s on her way.’ 

‘What about the others?” Ross asked and Jim sent another message.

‘All sorted.’ he replied, then made a face as his stomach growled. ‘Fuck, I am starving.’

‘Here.’ Ross went to his bag and dug out a nutrient bar. Jim regarded it and then him as if Ross had just spit in his face.

‘No.’ he said. ‘I need actual food. You heard the doctor. I need to eat as and when this…’ and here he gestured at himself, ‘tells me to and what it tells me to.’

‘Why do I get the feeling this is going to involve me running around in the middle of the night finding you snacks.’ Ross said, full of suspicion.

‘Ross.’ Jim’s tone was stern. ‘I’m the Omega. I have to carry this hellspawn of yours and give birth to it. Do you have any idea what that’s going to be like? Not only that, but I have two of the little parasites growing inside me and if they are anything like their sire they are going to be fucking huge.’ His eyes were now sparkling angrily and Ross was torn between being terrified and horribly aroused. ‘I am going to end up roughly the size and shape of a weather observation satellite and then I have to actually push them out.’ He was now at Ross’ feet, poking him in the chest with his forefinger. ‘So if I want something, you’re going to bloody well go out and get it for me. You will not complain, you will not comment on what it is or how many of it I consume and you will do all of that with a smile on your face or so help me I will castrate you myself. Do I make myself clear?’

‘Crystal.’ Ross replied immediately. ‘Are you going to be like this the whole six months? Because if you are I might find it safer sleeping with Cass.’

‘You will do no such thing.’ Jim hissed at him. ‘You are going to stay here with me and endure every last fucking thing I can do to you. You are going to be at my beck and call, day and fucking night.’ Then he backed up, taking in the look on Ross’ face. ‘And don’t even think about finding this a turn on.’

‘Too fucking late.’ Ross said and grabbed him, hoisting Jim over his shoulder and dumping him back on the bed. Jim managed to get onto his back and wriggled away from him, his stern demeanour cracking as he tried not to laugh or gasp at the way Ross was now stripping back out of his clothes once again. 

‘No!’ he said, hand held up like he was chastising a badly behaved animal. ‘No more fucking until I get fed.’ His face gave him away though, the now naked heat in his eyes going right through Ross. 

‘I’ll be quick.’ he said, undoing his belt and Jim made a small defeated sound as Ross shoved his pants down and took out his cock, already hard and straining to get inside his Omega.

‘That is so unfair.’ he said, but then the next minute he was doing the same, belt going flying just past Ross’ head in retaliation. It ended up being fast and furious, Jim face down in the bed with his pants around his knees and Ross on top of him, both of them making enough noise to pretty much level the place if it hadn’t already been underground. It was only after a very loud simultaneous orgasm that they realised someone was hammering on the door. 

‘Bollocks.’ Ross pulled out and did a very undignified hop with his pants at half-mast to the ablutions block to clean himself up. He came back with a towel over his shoulder which he threw at Jim, doing up his pants and belt before he went to the entry com and checked who it was. He looked over at Jim, who was now twisted into a bizarre position as he tried to clean Ross’ cum out of his arse. ‘It’s Mickey.’

‘So open it.’ Jim said and Ross felt somewhat scandalised. Jim rolled his eyes at him. ‘You’re talking about one of the people that I used to fuck regularly before I fucked you. Trust me she’s seen far worse than this.’ 

‘How much worse.’ Ross asked and Jim grinned. 

‘She used to fuck me up the arse with a silicon cock that was bigger than yours.’ he replied and Ross glared at him, jealousy making him growl. 

‘I don’t think I am going to let her in now.’ he retorted and Jim laughed. 

‘You asked.’ he replied and wriggled back into his pants, doing them up and getting off the bed. He walked past Ross and opened the door and Mickey almost fell in. She’d obviously had her ear to the door in an attempt to hear what was going on. Jim burst out laughing. ‘What the hell are you doing. If you want to watch you just have to ask.’

‘No she bloody can’t.’ Ross snapped, a little more brusque than he meant to be. Mickey and Jim exchanged glances, grinning at each other. 

‘What’s the matter with him?’ Mickey asked and Jim crinkled his nose in amusement.

‘He’s feeling a bit out-Alphaed right now.’ he replied.

‘Well, pull yourself together.’ Mickey said and then stopped as Jim frowned and then sniffed her. ‘And you stop that.’ 

‘Who is he?’ Jim asked and Ross blinked in surprise. Then he caught it too, the scent of Alpha, and it immediately made him bristle. 

‘That’s what I need to tell you.’ Mickey said. ‘Something very interesting has happened. Com the others and get them to haul ass down here. I have a lot to tell you.’ 

‘What’s going on?’ Ross asked and she looked at them both. 

‘I met a smuggler.’ she replied. ‘Let’s just say that the shit that’s been going on is something you will not believe.’


	40. The Hispaniola

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final chapter of our first part. Thanks to all for bearing with me these last two weeks. It hasn't been easy but all the kind thoughts and words from you have helped enormously.

Ross woke to the sound of his comm. It was Carlisle, asking him to come to her room. Ross hadn’t seen her since the night before when she and the Omegas had gone out to recce the place and see what else they could dig up. He looked at the sleeping Omega next to him. Jim was curled up under the bedcovers, after having grumbled about how thin they were before passing out, the past forty-eight hours finally catching up with him and knocking him flat.

He got up, taking care not to wake Jim, and dressed then left and went to Carlisle’s room. She was already up and dressed and clearly ready to start her day. She let Ross in and he saw that the table in her room was piled with equipment including several datapads and other things he didn’t really recognise. Something he certainly did was the collection of weapons component and several tools and he realised that Carlisle had obviously been spending her evening doing some modifications on her rifle. Omegas were renowned for their technical expertise but when it came to weapons Carlisle would have given any Omega tech a run for their money. 

‘Anything to report?” he asked, crossing over and looking at the pile of gear. ‘It looks like it was a productive evening.’

‘It was.’ Carlisle said. ‘It’s also a very good thing you and Jim decided to stay in.’ Ross turned and looked at her, eyebrow raised in question. 

‘Really? Why was that?’ He picked up a datapad from the table, not the most high-tech piece of equipment but it looked like it was working. ‘How did you get all of this?’

‘Tag traded some ship components for it.’ Carlisle said, taking the datapad from him. ‘Look.’ She bought up a log and Ross frowned at it, then realised it was a ship manifesto. 

‘What is that?’ he asked and she grinned. 

‘Tag hacked the planetary flight control system. He’s keeping track of every ship that docks and dusts off.’ she replied. ‘This one arrived last night. They were in the bar we were in.’ She now brought up some projections of people and Ross saw a group of Alphas. 

‘They look like mercs.’ he said and she nodded at the projection. 

‘You’d think so.’ she replied. ‘Look a little closer.’ Ross did and then suddenly started seeing things. They were too rigid, too put together to be smugglers or mercs he realised. 

‘They’re military?’ he asked. ‘UESN?’

‘No.’ Carlisle said. ‘These are Corporate. Tag traced the license of their ship. It was registered to a bunch of dummy corps but it finally went all the way back to one person. Put that together with the fact that one of them was carrying this.’ She rooted around on the table and came up with a data chip. ‘It’s got yours and Jim’s files on it. Your classified service files. Everything. Your training history, combat missions, medical records.’ Ross stared at the chip and then took it from her. 

‘How?’ he asked and this time her smile was sharp. 

‘Tag is a very accomplished pickpocket.’ she replied. ‘These guys are serious business. They were carrying modified weapons designed to look like old stock. They were also asking questions. They’re looking for you both.’ 

‘Fuck.’ Ross looked at the chip in his hand and then pocketed it. ‘Let me guess. The company you tied the ship back to was Warleggan Inc.’ 

‘Bingo. The man is nothing if not persistent.’ Carlisle’s deep blue eyes were serious. ‘I think that you and Jim need to keep your heads down, at least for a couple of days. We don’t know how they got here. They might had tracked the ship’s hyperspace signature. Tag thinks that’s what they did because they seem to be unaware that we’re with you. They certainly aren’t looking for us which means they know you didn’t go with the Dragon and also that Jim would never leave you behind.’

‘What else could it be?’ Ross asked and she held up her hand. 

‘The chips.’ she said. ‘They’re designed to track us, to make sure we can be recovered if we get lost or die.’

‘That’s not something we even thought of.’ Ross said. ‘What the hell do we do about that?’

‘Well, we’re already ditching the ships which is good, but it means we need a way off planet and soon. I really don’t think we should be hanging around longer than necessary.’ 

‘You know, I really should have killed him when I had the chance.’ Ross growled, all his protective instincts coming out. ‘That cocksucker’s going to be sorry he ever looked at Jim if I get my hands on him.’

‘You’d have help.’ Carlisle said. ‘So here’s what I think. We take the smugglers up on their offer and get the fuck off this rock, the sooner the better. The Outer Reaches are big and have plenty of places to hide and I’ll bet they’re acquainted with a whole lot of them. At least until we can get some intel on where the Dragon went and get to them.’

‘When is the meeting set for?’ Ross asked.

‘Six hours from now.’ Carlisle said, checking her watch. 

‘I need to talk to Jim.’ Ross said. ‘And then we go and make our decisions.’ 

‘Copy that.’ Carlisle said. Ross left her room and went back to his own. Jim raised his head as he came in, sleepy blue-green eyes watching him over the bedcovers.

‘Where were you?’ he asked. 

‘Cass wanted to talk to me.’ Ross replied, coming over and sitting down next to him. He reached out to stroke Jim’s hair and Jim leaned into his hand. ‘Corporate’s looking for us.’

‘What?” Jim sat up, going from sleepy to alert in a second. ‘How the fuck did they find us?’

‘Hyperspace trail.’ Ross replied. ‘Or our chips. They’ve got a team of security Alphas down here looking trying to locate us. Not the others mind, just us, so that tells you all you need to know really.’

‘Fucking Warleggan.’ Ross could feel the flare of Jim’s temper. ‘You should have killed him when you had the chance.’

‘That’s what I said.’ he replied. ‘Looks like we’ll need to leave sooner than we thought.’

‘You want to take the smugglers up on their offer.’ Jim said. 

‘Getting a ship will take time, Jim.’ Ross said. ‘Time we don’t have.’

‘We don’t know these people.’ Jim replied. ‘And Mickey’s being led by her hormones right now.’

‘No we don’t.’ Ross said. ‘But I think it’s the best chance we have right now.’ He took Jim’s hand. ‘All I want is to keep you and the pups safe. I don’t care how I do that. And moving around is going to make us a lot harder to find than if we stay planet side.’ He sighed. ‘We need space and time to figure out what we’re going to do. I had thought about going back, but it’s looking more and more likely that’s not going to be safe option either. Look, there’s four of them and five of us and we’re all military trained. We could take the ship if it looks like things are not what they seemed. Mickey thinks they are on the level and you said she has good instincts. Whether she fancies this Alpha or not, she seems to trust him.’

‘I know.’ Jim replied, his head down. ‘Fuck, I hate that we’re being forced into something.’

‘Look, Mickey and Tag are going to sort out the ships, right?’ Ross said. ‘We’ll wait for them to come back, pack everyone up and go meet this crew. Mickey said they wanted to be off planet as soon as possible. That means we could be gone by tonight.’ 

‘All right.’ Jim said. ‘Let’s do it.’ He shifted and his stomach growled. ‘But food first.’

**********

Sellar walked through the hangar. It had been close on fifty hours since the attack. The hyperspace jump was well underway and the frantic pace of that first watch had slowed. She’d slept and eaten and was now going through the unit with a fine tooth comb to see just what they were working with. The ships were not in as bad a shape as initially thought. They had twenty-nine now back online. The problem was pilots. 

She was coming down the line, one of her lieutenants as her side when her com went off. Sellar checked it and then excused herself. She took off, moving quickly in the direction of the hangar control room. Inside she went to the back observation room, where she’d allowed Campbell and Preston to set up their portable terminals and hack into the system. No-one was allowed in there unless she gave them authority to do so, and she scanned her chip to gain entry. They were waiting for her inside and one look at their faces was enough to confirm they’d found something. It had only taken twenty-four hours and she was inordinately proud of them. 

‘What is it?’ she asked, not wasting time with pleasantries. They wouldn’t take offence, being just as keen on finding who had got them into this situation.

‘Campbell’s found something.’ Preston said. Sellar looked at him and he nodded. 

‘I had to go deep.’ he said. ‘I wasn’t even going to check the sub-routines but something told me to take a look.’ He brought up series of readings. ‘It’s a signal, but it’s tied into a such a low frequency that it gets completely masked by the ships sub-routines.’

‘Holy shit.’ Sellar stared at it. ‘Who the hell could be doing it? The kind of tech you’d need would be beyond sensitive. No-one on board the Dragon has access to that kind of equipment.’

‘That’s not all of it.’ Preston said. ‘Harry asked me to take a look at the signal and try and help him track it down to a terminal.’

‘And?” Sellar looked at them both. ‘Are they on our list?’

‘No.’ Preston replied. ‘And what’s more, the signal is not coming from a terminal.’

‘Wait.’ Sellar frowned. ‘That doesn’t make sense. Where’s it coming from then? Does someone have a portable transmitter?’ Preston and Campbell looked at each other. ‘What am I missing?’

‘You’re not going to believe this.’ Campbell said. He punched in a set of commands to his terminal. Sellar watched the schematics come up and then he zeroed in on a signal that came up in bright red. He zoomed in and Sellar’s eyes widened as she realised what she was looking at, her blood running cold. 

‘No.’ she said. 

‘We triple checked it.’ Preston said, her voice unhappy. ‘It’s sound. That’s the source of the transmission. It’s transmitting now, but the hyperspace jump is interrupting it.’

‘What’s in the transmission?’ Sellar clenched her hands into fists, anger starting to flare inside her. 

‘All of it.’ Campbell bought up another data stream. ‘Logs, schedules, weapons specifications. Pretty much everything, with the exception of the Captain’s private network.’ His expression was grim. ‘We’ve been giving Corporate basically everything they need to know exactly how this ship is running.’ 

‘Fuck.’ Sellar leaned both hands on the table. ‘And she’s the one carrying the transmitter.’

‘That’s the thing.’ Campbell said. ‘She’s not carrying the transmitter, Commander. She is the transmitter.’

‘What?’ Sellar looked at him and his green eyes were serious. ‘Are you saying she’s a synthetic?’

‘I think so?’ he replied. ‘But here’s the odd thing. I don’t think she knows.’

‘How the hell can she not know?’ Sellar asked and he brought up some more data streams. 

‘She came aboard six years ago. Since then she’s been nothing but a consummate member of the Dragon’s crew. She has a flawless service record.’ Campbell said. ‘If you asked me, they’ve programmed her to be unaware of the fact that she’s a synthetic.’

‘But how does she get around the medicals?’ Sellar asked. 

‘Easy.’ Preston replied. ‘Just look what her posting is. If anyone could falsify records, it would be her.’

‘But then she would have to know to falsify them.’ Sellar said. ‘Which brings me back to my original point.’ 

‘Not necessarily.’ Preston said. ‘You could possibly programme a synthetic that sophisticated with a sub-routine that they would be unaware of. It could be for seconds at a time but it would be enough to do things.’

‘She doesn’t show up on the scans as synthetic.’ Campbell said. ‘Whoever built her is a master. She’s almost indistinguishable internally from a human and whatever she’s made of is bio-material.’ 

‘Just like the one that they sent with to the Orien.’ Sellar let out a deep breath. ‘Oh my God. She’s been here the whole time.’

‘We had another thought.’ Preston said. ‘Warleggan got here a year after she did. What if he knew?’

‘I don’t see the connection.’ Sellar said. ‘They certainly didn’t seem to have any connection.’

‘No. But what if all Jim’s suppressant failures weren’t failures.’ Preston said and this time Campbell also looked at her in shock. ‘What if he was getting her to feed him lowered dosages or placebos, hoping to make a move.’

‘Shit.’ Sellar suddenly put two and two together. ‘Did she also do the implants?’

‘Of course.’ Campbell said. ‘Why?’ 

‘Because Jim’s pregnant.’ Sellar said and watched gleefully as they both nearly keeled over from shock. ‘If she was screwing with the suppressants, then it stands to reason she could have done something with that as well.

‘What the fucking fuck?’ Preston blurted out then realised who she was talking to. ‘Ma’am.’

‘It’s quite all right.’ Sellar said. ‘I was pretty surprised myself. Dwight figured it out. He told me last watch.’ 

‘Pregnant?’ Campbell said. ‘Jesus Christ, he’s going to be pissed.’ 

‘So what do we do?’ Preston asked. ‘With her?’

‘I need to talk to Ndaka and Kiro.’ Sellar said. ‘Tell them what you’ve found. Come on, you’re both coming with me.’ She straightened up and moved to leave and they followed her.

**********

Jim settled his smart gun in his holster and strapped it in. Across from him, Ross was packing their gear. He handed Jim his bag and Jim slung it across his back. They were leaving the inn to go and meet the crew Mickey had told them about, but they weren’t taking any chances. Jim wasn’t particularly worried. He’d noticed that Ross was being a lot more protective and he also had every confidence in his Alpha’s capabilities, the instinctive part of himself recognising that he’d chosen a mate who was more than capable of protecting him and their babies.

That made Jim pause and he took a surreptitious look down at himself. It all seemed so surreal, knowing that he was carrying Ross’ pups. It wasn’t all that unpleasant a feeling, now that he’d had a chance to sleep on it and he put one hand over his abdomen and imagined what it would be like in a couple of months. He’d probably be showing by then, and the thought of the pups growing inside him made him feel strangely warm. 

‘I knew it.’ Ross sounded happy and slightly smug. ‘You don’t hate the idea as much as you say you do.’ Jim looked at him and saw the sparkle in Ross’ eyes. 

‘I’m going to be the size of a freighter.’ he said. ‘Especially with two of them.’ Ross walked over and put his hand protectively over Jim’s. 

‘A beautiful freighter.’ he said. ‘The most beautiful freighter in the galaxy.’ Jim looked up into his Alpha’s eyes, the hazel warm and full of adoration.

‘I must be fucking crazy, letting you talk me into this.’ he said, but the love he felt right at that moment was enough to make him realise that even though he’d lost his home and what was effectively the only family he’d ever had, he had Ross and that made up for a great deal. 

‘You’re not going to regret it.’ Ross said and leaned down to kiss him. ‘I promise.’ He smiled at Jim and straightened up. ‘We should probably go.’ They left the room and saw the others walking along the corridor to them. Jim smiled. They made an odd crew but he was glad they were all together. 

‘We’re meeting them in place down the strip.’ Mickey said. ‘A bar called the Mine Shaft.’ 

‘Nice.’ Ross said, giving Jim a look. ‘Doesn’t sound disreputable at all.’ 

‘It’s all right.’ Carlisle’s smile was wolfish and she patted her smart rifle, slung across her body and held in a way that told anyone that looked at her that she meant business. ‘Me and Mary Jane here will make sure you and your Omega are safe.’ That made Tag and Mickey snicker. 

‘Fuck off.’ Jim retorted. ‘This Omega is very capable of putting a hole in anyone that gives me grief.’ He snorted. ‘I’m the one that saved his arse the last time, remember?’

‘Actually, you’re right.’ Carlisle grinned at Ross. ‘You’re certainly not short of action.’

‘I know.’ Ross said proudly, one arm going around Jim’s waist. ‘Sharp as a blade and twice as gorgeous too.’ 

‘Jesus Christ.’ Jim huffed, but secretly he felt pleased. So much so, he allowed Ross to keep that protective arm in place. 

The day outside, was barely a day, the naturally inhospitable climate of the still terraforming planet casting thick dust clouds into the upper atmosphere so the light coming through was anaemic. They all kept their heads down and headed for the main drag. Mickey lead the way, now alarmingly familiar with where they were going after her walk out with the Alpha they now knew was called Ivan to get the credits from the Beta trader she’d done business with. The chips were now split up amongst them, each one carrying a concealed amount so that even if one of them got hit, the others would still have more than enough for their needs. She had come back to them and Ivan had gone back to get his crew so they could all meet. 

‘So this guy’s on the level.’ Tag was saying. ‘He wouldn’t just be interested in jacking our chips and selling us to Corp, would he?’

‘No.’ Mickey cuffed him across the back of the head. ‘And do not talk about my future mate like that.’ 

‘Jesus, you’ve just met him.’ Jim said and then immediately shut his mouth when both Tag and Mickey burst out laughing. 

‘I’m sorry.’ Mickey snickered. ‘How fucking long did it take before you let Ross stick his cock up your arse?’ 

‘We’re not talking about me.’ Jim bit back, but he was on a hiding to nothing and he knew it. 

‘Yeah.’ Tag was grinning broadly. ‘You even let him knock you up.’

‘Fuck.’ Jim sulked. ‘Forget I said anything.’ 

‘Yeah.’ Mickey replied. ‘Best you do, Hawk.’ 

‘I’m kind of lost here.’ Ross said, frowning at him. 

‘You mean you don’t know?’ Mickey cackled. ‘Oh, this is too delicious.’

‘Not a fucking word.’ Jim hissed at her, but he might as well have been pissing into the wind.

‘Oh no.’ Mickey said, then turned to Ross. ‘He had nothing, and I mean nothing, nice to say about Alphas. Not a thing. Wouldn’t have touched one of you with a goddamn full body hazmat suit on.’

‘So what changed?’ Ross was now looking at him and Jim rolled his eyes. 

‘You arrived.’ he replied. ‘And fucked my head up.’ He had to stifle a chuckle at how Ross’ face lit up at those words. 

They were now at the main street of the colony and as usual it was crowded with workers, hawkers, whores and other disreputable inhabitants. The bar Mickey was leading them too was far down the end near the stretch of desolate ground that led off to the giant mining complexes that drove the economy in this system. The yellowish street lights gave off a vaguely hellish glow, punctuated by the ubiquitous neon that lured patrons in off the dirt street. Jim walked along, his senses on high alert. He could feel Ross was as well, his Alpha’s protectiveness filtering through their bond. The others were similarly alert, and Jim felt for a moment that maybe they should tone things down. Then he noticed that Carlisle and Tag were looking behind them. 

‘Cass?’ Ross was now looking at her. 

‘Keep moving.’ Carlisle said, moving in to flank Jim. ‘They’re behind us.’

‘Fuck.’ Ross’ dark eyes went flat with anger. ‘We need to get inside.’

‘Would that not be a very bad idea?’ Tag asked. 

‘No.’ Ross replied. ‘Bars have back doors, and a lot of people inside them. And this lot are probably too busy trying to figure out how to take us down to realise that nobody fights like a cornered Omega.’ He grinned at Jim, sharp and quite breath-taking. ‘Or an Alpha whose mate is threatened.’ 

‘Well, there it is.’ Mickey said, moving past them. ‘Come on.’

*********

Joffee Kriel sat and watched. He hadn’t become one of the highest paid slavers in the system through not being patient. Omegas were skittish creatures at the best of times, and he was aware that more often than not direct attack was never the best course of action where they were concerned and his reputation came from a career of getting the job done. He loved credit above everything, and had no moral worries about his chosen occupation, his naturally phlegmatic nature allowing him to not draw attention to himself or take risks that would jeopardise his payday. He was unusual in his industry, a Beta amongst Alphas for the most part, but it meant that his merchandise arrived untouched and intact and his clients were often happy to pay a premium to prevent any Omegas they required being raped or beaten before they could be bought and paid for. 

This trip had been very specific. Joffee had been asked to find only unbonded Omegas. It seemed that his clients, who up till now had been rather unfussy, had decided that they wanted no ties. Too many other slavers had made too much noise and taken Omegas that had ties. Like the idiots a few days ago that had taken the three girls from one of the bars down the strip. Their parent were influential in this little backwater colony and now every damn Omega in the place was going around in groups or pairs. Even the whores were bringing along someone to make sure they didn’t disappear. He himself had not been able to corner a single one and he was getting frustrated and had decided that he would be heading out fairly soon. 

Then they walked in. 

Joffee’s attention was immediately caught by the Omega in the front. She was short and well built, her bright copper hair a typical Omega feature. The one behind her, a young black male, was just as attractive and would probably fetch a good price from his clients. They had not specified a preference for gender and took whatever they could get. They both carried themselves confidently, and Joffee saw that they were armed. He didn’t consider that too much of a problem. He’d been hunting a lot longer than most and he was cunning. Still there was something about them that did give him pause for a second, something that suggested these weren’t your average run of the mill smuggler Omegas. Then he saw the third come in and his eyebrows went up. This one, a short blond male, was in the company of a tall dark Alpha, and Joffee saw instantly that they were obviously together, the way the Alpha shadowed his mate and glowered at everyone that so much as glanced at them giving the game away even before Joffee saw the matching leather cuffs they both wore that showed they were a bonded pair. There was also a second Alpha, a statuesque blond with a wicked looking rifle, the same as the one the other Alpha carried, and a way of carrying herself that made people give her a wide berth. The group moved across to an empty table and sat down, the two Alphas slinging their rifles across their backs and heading to the bar while the three Omegas stayed and started talking amongst themselves. 

Joffee watched, his interest piqued. Another movement at the entrance made him look back at the door and that was when it started to get interesting. The six Alphas that walked in were dressed like they were mercs. Their weapons and their clothing were all carefully weathered to make them blend in with those around them. But there was something that set them apart. They had a sleek well-fed look about them that did not identify them as combat troops. 

That was when Joffee had his epiphany. He looked back at the two Alphas at the bar, the quietly confident way they handled their weapons and the watchfulness they carried. These were combat Alphas. He frowned, recalling something, a recent notification that had gone out through the channels about a pair that was on Corporate’s wish list. He’d ignored it. Dealing with an angry aggressive Alpha trying to protect his Omega wasn’t worth his time and would put him at risk. Catching single Omegas off guard and utilising the quick acting trank-drug that Corporate supplied him with to make them biddable and quiet was far easier and a lot more lucrative. 

He grinned. If Corporate was desperate enough to send a six Alpha crew to take down the pair, then they really wanted them badly. He had heard about Corporate’s security forces, well-trained and superlatively equipped. Of course the transmission that had come through had only mentioned a single pair, one Omega and one Alpha. It had also mentioned they were UESN, and to be approached with caution. It had not mentioned anyone else and Joffee found himself curious as to what the others were doing with them. He looked at the Omegas now, and saw that they were just as watchful, just as alert as they watched the Alphas coming in. That made Joffee smirk. He’d not seen a lot of UESN Omegas. They tended to stay shipside but now he could tell that these were not the ordinary Omegas he dealt with. They looked like they would no doubt be able to handle themselves quite happily and that meant that these Corporate goons were about to be handed their asses. 

He dug a small denomination credit chip out of his pocket and chucked it on the table, got up and headed for the passage that ran down behind the bar and to the rear exit. He knew when it was a good time to leave and that was looking like right about now before the fight started. 

***********

‘Shit.’ Ross straightened up, his eyes flicking to where Jim was sitting, all his instincts screaming at him to get between the Alphas and his mate. Carlisle put a hand on his arm.

‘Take it easy.’ She was perfectly calm. ‘They’re not going to start anything, not while they’re in here. Corporate’s probably given them instructions to make sure they take you two alive and unharmed and they definitely haven’t added us into the bargain. We just need to keep our heads.’ She gave him a small wink. ‘We’ve been in far tighter corners, Captain.’

‘I know.’ Ross eyed the group as they came over to the bar, then split to stand in an array that had three covering the Omegas and three covering him and Carlisle. 

‘Sir.’ The alpha in front stepped forward and Ross saw that he had his coat held away to show his smartgun. ‘We need you to come with us.’ There was a noise behind them and he and Carlisle turned to see the barman sinking behind the bar, obviously well-versed in how these things ran. 

‘Now why would I do a stupid thing like that?’ Ross asked, moving so he could bring his rifle around, not aiming it at anyone just getting it across the front of his body like Carlisle. She was now also standing straight, her own rifle at the ready. 

‘We have orders.’ the Alpha replied and Ross snorted. 

‘Orders from Corporate.’ he said. ‘And we are not under their authority.’

‘I’ll think you’ll find you are.’ The Alpha’s smile was arrogant. ‘The UESN is now under the direct command of the Corporate Trade Federations as of 0600 this galactic cycle. The Council have signed over their executive powers and that includes all assets, like the UESN. So you now all report to us and to Corporate and that means that you and Lieutenant Hawkins are to submit quietly and come with us, subject to disciplinary action should you refuse.’ His words made Ross’ blood run cold and he looked at Jim, seeing that he was just as shocked. Then the anger surfaced and Ross turned back to the Alphas, taking a step forward and growling threateningly. 

‘You touch a fucking hair on my mate’s head and you’ll be going home in a whole lot of pieces.’ he said. ‘You can tell Warleggan that he can go fuck himself.’ 

‘This has nothing to do with Warleggan, Captain Poldark.’ The last two words were spat. ‘You are deserters from the UESN, and you must be bought in.’ The Alpha’s hand was now at his smartgun. ‘We are under instruction to bring you in quietly, but we will use force if we need to.’

‘Try it.’ Carlisle said, now stepping into line with Ross. ‘You won’t make that mistake again.’ She hefted her rifle. ‘Or is it only certain deserters that you’re tasked to take in.’ There was a flicker of confusion on the Alpha’s face and he opened his mouth to repudiate but then Carlisle moved almost too fast for the eye to track and crunched the bridge of his nose with her rifle butt. The Alpha roared and fell back, blood spouting from his nose and the fight was on. 

In the defence of the Corporate Alphas, they were ill equipped to take on two combat trained Alphas and three Omega pilots who had no compunction at all about fighting dirty. Ross and Carlisle took on the other two flanking their leader and it took very little effort to drop both of them to the ground, clutching at their now broken ribs and groaning. Ross finished off his one with a couple of kicks to the kidneys, a trick that Tag had taught him, and knew the Alpha wouldn’t be getting up. Carlisle had employed her favourite method of subduing an attacker and kicked hers squarely in the balls the moment he’d hit the deck. The three that had taken the Omegas on had fared a lot worse. Ross was such a veteran of brawling in questionable circumstances that he and Carlisle hadn’t even thought to go for their weapons. Not so with his beloved and his two sidekicks. They had all floored their Alphas with two perfectly placed shots, one through each thigh, and the Alphas were now writhing in agony on the floor. Jim had come out from around the table and he was standing over one. The Alpha had his hands lifted in submission and Ross watched as Jim very calmly stomped on the Alpha’s face and the man went limp. 

‘That’s kind of overkill, don’t you think?’ he said and Jim gave him a look. His blue-green eyes were blazing. 

‘They’re lucky I’m leaving any of them alive.’ he snarled and Ross raised an eyebrow at the hostility that was practically coming off him in waves. He chuckled and went over to the leader, kneeling over the man and grabbing his shirt, hauling him up. The Alpha’s nose was clearly broken, blood streaming down his face. 

‘Details.’ he said. ‘I want to know everything.’ He took the chip Carlisle had given him earlier out of his pocket. ‘We know that you’re looking for us specifically. We also know that you’re acting on Warleggan’s orders.’ This last was a reach but he could see the tell-tale flicker of the man’s eyelids. ‘So stop bullshitting me because my mate is in a shitty mood and I’m of a mind to let him have a go at you.’ Almost on cue, Jim came to stand at his shoulder, arms folded and glowering at the Alpha. 

‘We’re supposed to take you both back.’ The Alpha spat blood as he spoke. ‘We don’t know what for. Our orders were simply to retrieve you. We didn’t know about them.’ He nodded at the others who had now gathered around. ‘This was supposed to be a snatch and grab.’

‘Fuckers.’ Mickey said cheerfully.

‘And your orders?’ Ross asked, shaking the man hard. 

‘We report to Warleggan.’ the Alpha replied. ‘Carey, not George.’ Ross could hear the contempt in his tone. ‘He’s not in any authority to give us orders.’

‘But Carey Warleggan sent you to find us.’ Ross pressed and the Alpha eventually nodded. He let him go and fall back to the ground then got to his feet. He was furious and looked at Jim for a moment before wheeling back around and doing the exact same thing Jim had done. 

‘So now what?’ Jim asked and Ross about to answer when an accented voice behind them spoke.

‘What in hell…’ They all turned to see another two men, Alphas, and a tall woman who looked xeno standing behind them. From the way Mickey’s face lit up, Ross knew that the dark haired alpha in front must be the one she’d become so smitten with. 

‘You’re late.’ she said, hands on hips and the Alpha gave her a ferocious smile, all teeth, and giving Ross the impression that this one was someone to be reckoned with. 

‘So it would seem.’ he replied. He came forward, catching Ross’ eyes and then holding out a hand. ‘Ivan Kirill.’ 

‘Ross Poldark.’ Ross said, shaking it. The Alpha’s grip was firm and authoritative, something he could appreciate. His dark green eyes were wary but there was something in his demeanour that Ross found trustworthy. 

‘We were going to talk here.’ Ivan said. ‘But perhaps a move might be in order. There’s not much law around here, but Corporate’s sneaking around.’ 

‘I agree.’ Ross said. ‘You lead the way.’ 

‘Out the back.’ the xeno woman said. ‘And then to the ship. I don’t like the way this is playing out.’ 

‘Neither do I.’ Ivan nodded at her and the short curly haired Alpha. ‘This is Cordelai and Yamin.’ 

‘I’m Carlisle.’ Carlisle said. ‘You know Mickey. This is Tag.’ 

‘And this would be your mate.’ Ivan was looking at Jim with interest, but it wasn’t threatening. 

‘Yes, this is Jim.’ Mickey said, and there was just enough tone for Ross to hear that she was trying to tell Ivan something. Ivan was now looking at her and Ross saw something pass between them. 

‘All right.’ Ivan said. He moved past them and led the way through to the back of the bar. Ross reached out, taking Jim’s hand. 

‘What was that?’ he murmured and Jim looked as Mickey fell in behind the Alpha and his two companions. 

‘I’m not sure.’ he replied. ‘Keep your eyes open.’ 

They left the bar unimpeded, the other patrons having not moved since the altercation and the barman still in hiding. There was a corridor that ran through the back of the building and came up into an empty street behind the building. Mickey was now talking to Ivan and they led the way down the road and towards the edge of the settlement. Tag and Carlisle had fallen into the rear position, their weapons still at the ready. Yamin had joined them and Ross noticed that he seemed to be hanging back near Tag. Cordelai fell into step with he and Jim and she gave his mate a look filled with curiosity. 

‘Mickey didn’t say you were pregnant.’ she said to Jim and he was visibly startled. 

‘How did you know?’ he asked and Cordelai tapped her nose.

‘I’m half Cavarian.’ she replied. ‘We have excellent senses.’ She gave Ross a grin. ‘Even better than Alphas.’

‘That’s going to be a problem.’ Ivan said from up ahead. 

‘Why exactly would it be a problem?’ Jim asked and Ross could feel his suspicion. Ivan stopped and turned to them. 

‘I presume Mickey told you about our Omegas.’ he replied. Jim nodded. 

‘She did.’ he replied. 

‘Well, our captain’s mate was one of those taken.’ Ivan replied. He sighed. ‘She was pregnant.’

‘Oh shit.’ Mickey said, her face full of sympathy. ‘That’s going to be hard.’

‘We can tell Silver to make sure he’s out the way.’ Cordelai said to Ivan. 'That will give him time to get used to Jim’s scent.’ She looked at Ivan. ‘It might even help.’

‘Help what?’ Ross asked. 

‘He’s pining.’ Ivan said, his words blunt and flat. ‘He’s stopped eating, barely drinks. He’s trying to die.’

‘It happens.’ Cordelai said. ‘She was close to being due as well. It’s driven him nearly mad with grief. He’s been barely able to hold it together.’

‘It’s why we’re helping you.’ Ivan said. ‘We want what you know.’

‘At the moment that’s not a great deal.’ Jim said. ‘Probably less than is helpful.’ 

‘Maybe.’ Ivan said. ‘But you know something, which is a fuckload more than we do.’ He looked at all of them. ‘The deal is simple. We need you to help us get our Omegas back. You need a way off planet and a place to hide and we can provide that, but we’re also desperately short of pilots.’ He held out his hands in a ‘how about it’ gesture. ‘So that’s our story. You can come with us or try your luck here, but either way I think we’re getting the fuck off this rock as soon as we can get back to the ship.’ He looked at Ross, and there was no guile in his eyes. ‘Your call, Captain Poldark.’

Ross looked around at the others and was surprised to see they were deferring to him. He turned to Jim, and his mate shrugged. 

‘We’re fucked if we stay here.’ he said. ‘I don’t know this system. And getting our own ship is counterproductive if we have no idea where to fly it.’

‘All right.’ Ross said and then turned to Ivan. ‘You have a deal.’ The sudden noise of people shouting and the sound of someone or a lot of someones coming down the road from the direction of the bar sealed it and they all took off, following Ivan into the dust that was now being kicked up by the winds.They got to the edge of the settlement about half an hour later. It had been a long walk through the increasing wind and dust and by the time they arrived at a large docking bay, they were all covered with it. They went inside, spitting dust and swearing, but Ivan had been hesitant to take a shuttle and Ross had been inclined to agree with him. The docking bay was one of the larger ones, suitable for commercial ships and they walked through a maze of tunnels until they came out into a large bay that held a ship like Ross had never seen before. He heard Jim gasp next to him and looked at his Omega. Jim’s eyes were wide. 

‘Fuck me.’ he breathed. ‘That’s a fucking Star Runner.’

‘I didn’t think any were left.’ Tag sounded equally awed. ‘She’s beautiful.’

‘You sneaky bastard.’ Mickey backhanded Ivan in the arm and he winced. ‘You do realise that you could have gotten us to come with just by mentioning this.’

‘What is it with you Omegas and Star Runners?’ Ivan asked, looking genuinely confused. He looked at Cordelai and she smiled. ‘They’re as bad as our lot.’

‘Shut up.’ Mickey was walking forward, taking in the ship in front of her. She grinned back at Jim. ‘I get to fly her first.’ 

‘Like fuck you do.’ Jim retorted and went to stand with her. ‘I’m calling pregnant Omega rights on this one.’ Completely bemused, Carlisle and Ross looked at Ivan and got an equally confused grin. 

‘If it’s any consolation, our Omegas do the same thing.’ he replied. 

Ross turned back to look at the ship. Her fuselage was bullet shaped with a curved outline that made her look very sleek he had to admit. Her bow was given to a large cockpit with a panoramic viewport. He saw that just above her cockpit was another smaller ship, exactly the same shape as the freighter that was docked so that it fitted in perfectly with the profile of the mother ship. There were two curved wings, shaped like a bird of prey in the downward stroke of flight, armed with wicked looking guns. Her stern was a blocky mass that tapered to a massive engine section, spiky with a row of serrated ridges along her dorsal surface. She looked dangerous. 

‘Shall we go in and have the grand tour?’ Ivan asked and led them across the hangar. They got to where they were all standing below her and he engaged the ramp switch on the landing gear and the belly of the ship lowered, the ramp coming down so give them access. Once it was open, Ivan walked to the foot of it and gestured for them to enter. ‘Welcome to the Hispaniola.’

Inside she was a basic ship, unadorned but so beautifully constructed that her lack of decoration could be more than excused. Certainly the three Omegas were entranced, running their hands along her bulkheads and chattering amongst themselves. Cordelai had gone to go and inform Silver that they were aboard. 

The main body of the ship comprised a central passage that terminated in a communal area with galley and seating and dining section. It was furnished in a manner that could only be described as unconventional but it seemed comfortable enough. There were three storage rooms for supplies. At the far end was another hatch that led through to the corridor that took them to the cockpit and here the three Omegas went a little crazy as they fell over themselves to examine every inch of her. 

‘We fly her on two shifts.’ Ivan said to Ross. ‘It’s been hard going with Silver out of commission and no Omegas, but with you on board we can get back to that system. One Alpha serves as Officer of the Watch and there’s one Omega to pilot and one other crewmember on watch.’

‘Sounds reasonable.’ Ross said. He was pleased to see that Jim looked happy. ‘What do we run?’

‘Pretty much anything commercial. Cargo holds are in the rear, just fore of the engine compartment.’ Ivan said. ‘No live cargo. That’s our rule.’ He grinned. ‘And we try not to do anything too illegal, but let’s face it that’s kind of hard to get around.’

‘I can imagine.’ Ross said. ‘And considering we’re now officially deserters, it’s not like we can point the moral finger.’ He looked back at the corridor. ‘Our accommodations?’ 

‘I’ll show you.’ Ivan said. ‘We can leave this lot to play.’ He and Carlisle left the Omegas with Yamin and headed back the way they had come. They came back through and into the long corridor aft of the communal area. There were eight doors, four on each side and Ivan led the way to the first one. 

‘This one’s empty.’ he said. ‘You’ll be able to use it. We have plenty of storage to put things, but we haven’t cleared out the others’ units yet.’ There was a catch in his voice and Ross reached out, recognising the Alpha’s distress. He put his hand on Ivan’s shoulder. 

‘No rush.’ he said. 

‘No.’ Carlisle agreed. ‘I can bunk with anyone.’ 

‘Yamin and Cordelai and I share a unit.’ Ivan said. ‘There’s a fourth bunk as well, so you are welcome to come in with us.’ He looked at Ross. 'There’s another unit empty so Tag and Mickey can go in there.’ He nodded at the unit opposite. 

‘That should suit us fine.’ Ross replied. 

‘Good.’ Ivan said. ‘I’ll let you look around this one.’ He beckoned to Carlisle. ‘I’ll show you our bunks.’

Ross watched them go and then entered the unit. It was spacious, although not as spacious as their quarters on the Dragon. It did have its own ablutions, with a foldaway basin and toilet unit and a shower. Inside there was a bed that took up the far end of the cabin and was big enough to accommodate at least three people which made him happy, and there were several storage lockers built into the bulkhead and a viewport over the bed. The bulkheads were exposed plate, no frills at all, and the lighting was stark and industrial but it was perfect for his needs. Jim would be able to nest here quiet comfortably once he’d gotten him a few things he’d need. There was no sound at all and Ross assumed that it was insulated. The temperature in the cabin was cool, but he could imagine it being warm once the engines were running. He went to the bare bed and tested it then looked out the viewport to see that they were just under the wing but that they would have a fine view once they were in space. 

Then he saw something else.

Ross stopped his contemplation and ran for the corridor, hurtling down to find Ivan and Carlisle in a similar unit, although this one was bigger and had four single bunks built into the bulkheads in a manner every similar to military accommodations. 

‘We’ve got company.’ he said and then they all jumped as the Hispaniola’s engines started up, a deep rumbling whine passing through the ship. 

‘Just thought you might like to know.’ Jim’s voice came over the intercom system. ‘A shitload of Corporate guys have just come in the hangar so we thought it would be a good idea to get the fuck out of here.’ He said something to Mickey in the background. ‘We should also point out that they are now shooting at us so we are engaging the airlocks and preparing to dust the fuck off.’

‘Блядь!’ Ivan started heading for the cockpit with Carlisle and Ross in hot pursuit. When they got there, the engines were now fully engaged and the ship was vibrating. They saw that Jim was in the pilot’s seat and that Mickey had taken the position behind him where the navigation officer would sit. They were both strapped in and Tag was at the comms station at the side. Ross could see that the Corporate personnel were kneeling and firing at them, but Jim had engaged the shields and the fire was being deflected. He looked back at Ivan and grinned, the light from the heads up display reflecting off his face.

‘Orders?’ he asked with a smug grin and Ivan gave Ross a disbelieving look.

‘He can fly this?’ he asked. ‘I thought we’d need at least a few hours…’ In front of them, Jim snorted loudly.

‘I can fly anything.’ he replied. ‘Although you lot might want to sit your arses down.’ Ivan looked at Ross and he nodded.

‘He learns really quickly.’ he replied. ‘But he does have a knack for making people puke.’

‘Best hold on then.’ Ivan replied, grinning. They watched as Jim threw the controls and eased the throttle back and the lateral engines roared, lifting the ship into the air. They came through the docking bay entrance, the engines lifting them vertically. Then Jim turned the ship and engaged the aft engines and the ship took off into a smooth incline, heading up and out towards the sky above them, leaving the planet behind as he pushed the throttle to full and the Hispaniola sped up through the atmosphere. As the air around them thinned out, the ship picked up speed and then they were through it and into space, the darkness around them dotted with stars as they left the dull grey-brown planet behind them. Mickey looked at Ivan. 

‘We need a heading.’ she said and Ivan pulled himself out of his astonishment long enough to reply. 

‘Head for Trade Planet DX32.’ he said. ‘It’s in the ship’s navigational directory and we can orbit there for a few days and pick up supplies.’ He seemed completely bemused by what had just happened in a matter of minutes. He looked at Ross. ‘Guess that kind of seals the deal.’

‘It looks like it does.’ Ross replied, but his eyes were only for the Omega piloting the ship. Jim threw him a glance over his shoulder, blue-green eyes full of amusement, and smiled at him. 

‘Next stop, who the fuck knows.’ he said and Ross started laughing. He moved to stand next to Jim and Jim help up a hand for him to take. Ross twined their fingers together and they both looked out the viewport and into the shadows between the stars.


End file.
